No es otro estúpido fic de instituto
by Halakia
Summary: O sí. AU, AllenLenalee, Kanda&Lavi friendship, OCs, RoadAllen, RoadTyki, paranoias varias, algo de seriedad, etc etc. By Chibi Rukia & Halane. 50 capis no pueden resumirse en menos
1. ¡Sorpresa!

_Hi!!!_

_Aquí estoy Yo (Yo viene siendo Halane, al menos por hoy, otro día a lo mejor ya ha cambiado esta realidad) para introduciros en un nuevo y apasionante (cofcof) fanfic ideado por mi otra mitad, Chibi Rukia, y Yo. Como ya os habréis imaginado por el título, por el summary o bien por los paneles de publicidad en el último capi de mi LaYu (esto es doble publi, porque ahora he dejado caer aquí que.... sí! Tengo un LaYu de más de un capi! XD de 21 en realidad si no recuerdo mal el número), el fic es un AU situado en un instituto. OK, no es muy original, pero que conste que hemos hecho nuestro intento y que... ¡Kanda no es el macarra de la clase! Eso es un cambio, ¿no? Más o menos... Creo... Bah, no importa._

_En fin, supongo que tengo que hacer una especie de intro. Son unas cosas raras, porque no sirven para nada y sin embargo se hacen. No sé si lo habré puesto en el summary porque ya no me acuerdo (Dory a mi lado tiene la memoria de un elefante), pero hay OCs. Importantes no muchos, digo muchas, más bien sólo dos y todavía no salen. Dadles una oportunidad, que aunque está mal que yo lo diga porque soy una de sus madres son buenas chicas T__T y dan mucho fanservice masculino YoY _

_Este primer capi es un poco... ¿Chof? en comparación al resto. No sé, era un poco experimental XD Os puedo prometer que a medida que pasan los capis (que son 50 más un par de cosillas que no denominamos capis aunque en realidad algunas son más largas que muchos capis) va cogiendo más ritmo. Tampoco es un fic totalmente de broma como el de Usagi-chan... Este tiene momentos serios (de verdad TOT No pongáis cara de incrédulas, que os imagino ¬¬). Y no sé qué más os puedo contar. Si veis a Kanda un poco light en este fic es por la situación: ni está en guerra, ni lucha por nada, ni tiene flores raras en los morros ni nada por el estilo, más bien tiene todo lo bueno jajaja Así que decidimos que eso suavizaría su carácter al menos lo suficiente como para no cometer atentados... graves._

_Y creo que nada más._

_Si me olvido algo lo diré en alguno de los capis restantes xD Tenemos tiempo (si os atrevéis a seguir, por supuesto jajaja)_

_Kss!_

_  
PD: ah, ya sé qué se me olvidaba: ¡que viva el fanservice sin sentido!_

_PD2 (by _Chibi Rukia_): ¡No es el típico fic de instituto! XD_

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

Se lamió los labios una vez más: la maldita cerradura se le resistía. Sin embargo, tras un par de giros con la muñeca en otra dirección, consiguió que la horquilla hiciese un leve 'clic', indicándoles que la puerta se había abierto. La sonrisa del muchacho se acentuó de tal forma que a los demás les pareció escalofriante, aunque tan solo rieron, un poco nerviosos, eso sí. Nunca terminarían de acostumbrarse del todo a sus reacciones.

Abrió y les hizo señas con la mano para que entrasen lo más silenciosamente posible. Cerró la puerta tras adentrarse en la cocina el último y echó un vistazo rápido, comprobando que todo estaba listo.

-Genial... Baa-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo...- dijo.

-¡Shh!- le cubrió la boca con la mano- ¡Baja la voz, que nos va a oír!

-Lo siento, lo siento... Es que me he emocionado...

Los otros dos suspiraron. Afortunadamente, se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha en el piso de arriba, por lo que tenían la leve esperanza de que, imbuido en sus pensamientos y con el ruido del agua, no se hubiese enterado de nada.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó el más pequeño de los tres.

-Ah... Esperar, ¿no? A que baje- sugirió la chica.

-¡Puedo ir a buscarlo!

-Lavi... Saldría corriendo.

Los tres suspiraron.

-Es verdad... ¡Pero es que no puedo esperar a verle la cara!

Lenalee le dio un amistoso golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-Ya... Vaya mierda- dio una patada distraída a una silla de metal y el impacto resonó por toda la cocina.

-¡Que no hagas ruido!- espetó asustado Allen-. Nos va a matar- gimoteó.

De pronto dejaron de oír el agua y los tres se quedaron tiesos: Lenalee por los nervios, Allen de miedo y Lavi de emoción.

-¡Ya viene!- canturreó en un susurro ilusionado, empujándolos impacientemente debajo de la mesa llena de comida- ¡Cuando entre...!

-Ya, ya lo sabemos, tranquilízate un poco o nos va a oír.

-Sh.

-¿Cómo podemos hacer tanto escándalo siendo sólo tres?

-No es para tanto, es que como está todo vacío...

El sonido del interruptor del pasillo que daba a la cocina los silenció de repente.

La luz no se encendió, pero los tres se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos como para llevar a cabo su plan. Eso no se lo habían esperado. Kanda se acercó a la nevera rascándose de una manera muy masculina que no habría aplicado de saber que no estaba solo y la abrió para coger una botella de leche.

-¿A quién coño se le ocurre bajar la cocina sólo con la toalla?- susurró Lavi mientras Lenalee se ponía roja como un tomate.

El objeto de su crítica se giró bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. Miró a su alrededor con cara de sospecha.

-Vale, ahora sí que nos va a matar- se lamentó Allen.

-Qué va, disimulad- Lavi dio un salto, saliendo de su escondite con una radiante sonrisa, mitad fingida, mitad burlona.- ¡Sorpresa, Yu!

Allen salió torpemente tras su amigo, chocándose con la mesa, y Lenalee lo hizo todavía muy sonrojada, evitando mirarle en todo lo posible.

La cara que puso Kanda en ese momento fue algo que perduraría durante años en las bromas de Lavi; incluso cuando se reencontraban cada cierto tiempo, ya mayores y con sus vidas resueltas, el pelirrojo seguía haciendo alusión a la cómica expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del japonés al ver a los tres salir de debajo de la mesa en esa situación tan... desfavorecida para él.

-¡Qué bien te veo, Yu! ¿No dices nada?

-... Voy a mataros...

Allen gimió, murmurando un "Lo sabía", mientras Lavi tragaba muy despacio y alzaba las manos instintivamente a la altura de los hombros, mostrándole las palmas.

-Vamos, Yu, no me seas tan drástico.

-Habéis entrado en MI casa un domingo SIN mi permiso... ¿y pretendes que no lo sea?

-¡Baa-chan nos dio permiso! ¡S-solo queríamos darte una fiestecita!

-¿Una fiesta?- se fijó entonces en la mesa, toda decorada, preparada y llena de comida- ¿Y eso por qué?- aunque fue algo imperceptible, el tono de su voz se había suavizado un poco.

-¡Pues porque somos grandes amigos! ¡Y porque has superado tu récord, Yu! Ahora eres capaz de soportar a más de tres personas en una misma sala.

-Y porque te encantan su casa y su piscina- murmuró Allen por detrás.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Es que quieres que nos mate?

-Va a hacerlo de todos modos...- dijo, mirando en otra dirección.

-Chicos... Se ha ido...

Ambos miraron al frente y se percataron de que tenía razón. Allen suspiró aliviado, y Lavi se sentó en la silla.

-Ha ido a por su katana para matarnos, seguro...

-Vamos, Lavi, a lo mejor ha ido a cambiarse porque lo hemos pillado en toalla por su casa...

-Todo por el comentario de Allen, con lo bien que iba...

Los otros dos suspiraron, viendo que el pelirrojo se había montado una de sus paranoias y no había forma de sacarlo de ella. A los pocos minutos Kanda volvió, completamente vestido y con el pelo recogido en una cola baja. Y sin katana.

-¡Yu! ¡No vas a matarnos!

-Acabo de ducharme.

Lavi parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin entender la lógica del razonamiento, pero llegó a la conclusión de que le era indiferente.

-Claro, evidentemente no se puede matar a nadie después de una relajante ducha.

El japonés asintió distraído y se sentó en una de las sillas, alargando la mano para coger una patata frita. Lavi se preguntó si debería interrumpirlo para avisar de que aun no podían empezar a comer porque faltaba el resto de la gente.

-¿Estás enfadado?- inquirió Lenalee de pronto, mirándolo tímidamente. Todavía seguía bastante... estupefacta.

Kanda la miró a su vez con el ceño fruncido y después volvió a centrar su atención en la patata que aun no se había comido.

-Tsk.

-¿No es adorable?- exclamó Lavi rodeándole el cuello por detrás y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él- ¡Nos ha soportado durante un minuto y ni siquiera nos ha gritado!- sorbió ruidosamente- ¡Nuestro pequeño ermitaño se ha convertido en un hombre sociable!

Lenalee y Allen rieron nerviosamente al notar el temblor furioso del japonés, que le largó a Lavi un hostión en toda la cara que lo tiró de culo al suelo.

-No vuelvas a abrazarme- advirtió, girándose en la silla para mirarlo.

-¡Venga, Yu, no seas amargado! ¡Si es que te quiero mucho!

-Tsk.

-Ya verás, cuando lleguen los demás...

-¿Demás?

Allen dio un paso adelante y se atrevió a sentarse en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-Es que... Verás... Hemos pensado que era una buena oportunidad para disfrutar todos juntos, y como tu casa es la más grande... Pues... Lavi pensó que era buena idea aprovechar para...

Lenalee se dio una palmada en la frente, mientras el pelirrojo gesticulaba como un histérico mandándolo callar.

-¿Quién decís que os dio permiso?- preguntó el dueño de la casa.

-Nanny- aclaró Lenalee, sacándose una nota del bolsillo. Se la tendió amablemente y el chico la cogió. Su ceño se suavizó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Vieja idiota- masculló, pero sus amigos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que podrían seguir vivos un rato más. Al menos cinco o diez minutos.

-Pues eso, Yu, ¡que la clase en pleno viene hacia aquí! Y un par de compañeros de Lenalee y Allen también, y bueno, ya sabes cómo va, seguro que se cuela alguien más, aunque si estamos atentos…

-Tsk. Cállate- se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo un momento- ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? Si vais a meter a cuarenta personas en mi casa, por lo menos id a cerrar las puertas de las habitaciones.

Desapareció escaleras arriba y, entonces, una especie de viento divino se hizo presente en la habitación, dejándolos a todos muy callados, quietos y sin saber qué hacer; y sí, por qué no reconocerlo, con algo de miedo. Lavi se desplomó sobre una silla, respirando tranquilo; Allen se echó hacia atrás, dándole gracias a Dios; Lenalee se quedó de pie, sonriendo y suspirando, relajada.

-¿A qué demonios esperáis?

La voz de Kanda resonó escaleras abajo y los sobresaltó un poco, haciendo que fueran apresurados a ayudarle.

* * *

Empezó a llegar la gente: unos en grupitos de varias personas, algunos solos, otros con sus parejas. Una hora después, toda la casa rezumaba luz y vida, y los vecinos se asomaban a las ventanas, muy sorprendidos por ver tanta actividad en la casa del joven.

Lavi iba de un lado a otro, saludando a todo el mundo y coqueteando con alguna que otra muchacha; Allen y Lenalee hablaban con los pocos de su clase e intentaban integrarse con los que eran más mayores sin tener demasiados problemas para conseguirlo.

Kanda procuraba eludir las conversaciones más comprometidas, y solía escabullirse silenciosamente cuando su presencia comenzaba a pasar desapercibida, aunque no podía evitar que alguna que otra chica se acercase, unas más temblorosas y tímidas y otras más descaradas, para intentar cruzar algunas frases. Lavi, cuyo único ojo verde estaba pendiente de él a cada rato, no hacía otra cosa que sonreír satisfecho.

-Esto es genial- murmuró.

-¡Lavi!- una chica rubia se le colgó del cuello y lo abrazó melosamente- ¿Adónde ibas? ¿Te escondías de mi?- puso carita de pena.

-¿Quién se escondería de ti, preciosa? ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?

La cogió de la mano y se la llevó al jardín trasero, con la risa de la muchacha haciendo eco en los pasillos.

-Siempre igual, este Lavi no es capaz de tomarse nada en serio- Allen dio un sorbo a su vaso- Ni si quiera a las chicas...

-Es lo que le hace único, Allen-kun. Además, aunque intentásemos cambiarlo, ¿crees que serviría de algo?

-Esfuerzo nulo, diría yo. Como el intentar que Kanda se sienta cómodo entre desconocidos- señaló al muchacho con el dedo, que parecía cada vez más y más nervioso.

-Mejor vamos a rescatarlo un rato- dijo Lenalee, divertida.

-¿Cómo hacemos?- preguntó el chico con los ojos brillantes de quien está a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Tú sígueme la corriente, ¿vale?

Lo cogió por la muñeca y empezó a correr hacia el anfitrión con gesto de preocupación. Allen se sonrojó al verse cogido con tanta confianza, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para copiar el gesto de la chica.

-¡Kanda!- exclamó metiéndose de pleno en medio del corrillo que lo tenía encarcelado. Los miró a todos con un dulce gesto de disculpa- Nos lo prestáis, ¿verdad? Ha surgido un pequeño asunto...

-Sí... Eh... Necesitamos... Eso- acabó Allen, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se dijo que había acertado al ver las caras comprensivas de todos los demás, y se alejaron seguidos de Kanda. Se encerraron en la cocina, donde no entraba casi nadie.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Lenalee, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Tsk. Supongo- admitió el japonés.

-La fiesta está siendo un éxito- comentó Allen-. Por cierto, ¿qué pensáis que creyeron?

-Ah... Eh... Bueno...- Lenalee se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Tsk.

-¿Qué?

-No importa.

-Pero... Yo quiero saberlo.

-En serio, Allen-kun, da lo mismo.

-Pero...

Kanda dejó el vaso de agua que había cogido con un golpe.

-Pensarían que Lavi estaba haciendo el gilipollas borracho en algún sitio y queríais mi ayuda- explicó con un gesto de reproche.

Allen lo miró boquiabierto y Lenalee se rió nerviosa.

-Sí, probablemente.

-Pero...- Allen volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Desde que los conocía, tenía que repetir el gesto con bastante frecuencia.

-¿Podrías parar de empezar frases que no piensas acabar?

-Ah... Claro, sí, perdón. Es que... Da igual- suspiró-. ¿Creéis que llegará la bebida?

-Creo que es suficiente para provocar incluso unos cuantos incidentes. Espera un par de horas más.

-Venga, Kanda, tranquilo. Tenemos todo bajo control.

- De momento- masculló pesimista.

-¡No hay motivo para mostrarse tan negativo!- exclamó Lenalee- ¿Acaso no lo pasas bien?

El japonés giró la cara. No quería decir que sí porque no es que fuera el plan de su vida, pero tampoco ofenderlos diciendo que no. La gente era muy complicada, qué mierda.

-Tsk. Supongo- dijo al fin, optando por mostrarse ambiguo. Espió por el rabillo del ojo y vio que parecían contentos.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos, porque Allen y Lenalee no lo habían rescatado para seguir dándole la lata. Si querían que siguiera mostrándose amable, era mejor dejarle disfrutar de sus momentos de tranquilidad.

Se levantó sin previo aviso, sobresaltándolos.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al infierno- contestó en tono malhumorado, saliendo de la cocina. Lenalee y Allen se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Hay que ver...- comentó la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Qué melodramático que llega a ser a veces.

-Dicen que todo lo malo se pega, y Lavi no es precisamente un cúmulo de cosas buenas para copiar.

-¿No estás exagerando tú un poco ahora?

-¡No! A ver, no quiero decir que sea malo- rieron unos segundos-. Es que, ya sabes, Lavi tiene sus virtudes y sus defectos...y bueno, sus defectos no son precisamente el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón.

-Sólo espero que no se agobie demasiado- añadió, pensando obviamente en Kanda.

-Nah, no lo creo. Cuando llegue a su límite empezará a gruñir y la gente comenzará a apartarse para que no les muerda.

-¡Allen-kun!

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

El chico cogió la botella de refresco y se sirvió un vaso mientras la observaba reírse. No pudo evitar pensar lo bonita que se veía así.

-Ehm, Allen-kun...-dijo, algo sonrojada.

-¿Sí?

-El vaso...

Dirigió su vista hacia la mesa y vio que hacia rato que estaba hasta arriba, y que estaba derramando el líquido por la mesa.

-¡AH!- dejó de volcar bebida y colocó la botella en el otro extremo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, eso se arregla en seguida.

Cogió el rollo de papel de cocina y fue tapando toda la zona húmeda.

-Lo siento. Es que últimamente tengo un despiste encima que...

-No pasa nada- respondió ella, sonriente-. A todos nos pasa de vez en cuando algo así. Hace un par de días puse a calentar la leche en un cazo y se me olvidó por completo hasta que empecé a oler a quemado por toda la casa. Afortunadamente, mi hermano no estaba en casa.

-¿Se habría enfadado?

-No, habría intentado arreglarlo y lo habría dejado peor.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Después se hizo un breve silencio. Allen seguía sentado en la silla, observando cómo Lenalee limpiaba cuidadosamente la mesa, deslizando el papel por su superficie. Curiosamente, no se había ofrecido a ayudarla, lo que le preocupaba, pero es que se veía tan bien limpiando así, despacio, con suavidad, que no quería dejar de mirarla, lo cual le preocupó todavía más.

-Ehm, ¿necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció al fin, algo ruborizado.

-No hace falta, ya casi he acabado, pero gracias de todos modos.

-De nada- se sintió algo estúpido mostrando aquella sonrisa, pero en el fondo le dio igual.

-¿Cómo llevas los estudios?- preguntó ella, buscando otro tema de conversación.

-Bien, supongo. Todavía no consigo distinguir muy bien entre una parábola y una hipérbole. Pero si salimos de los números todo genial.

-Deberías apuntarte a clases particulares.

-Nuestra situación económica no es la más óptima para ello- respondió, algo nervioso-. Bastante con que puedo pagarme el almuerzo todos los días.

-Vaya...- cogió los papeles usados, buscó la papelera tras una de las puertas del mueble bajo el fregadero y los tiró, lavándose las manos después- ¿Y por qué no hablas con Lavi? Él podría ayudarte, todas estas cosas se le dan muy bien.

-... ¿En serio crees que con Lavi podría estudiar algo?

-...No- recapacitó- No, tienes razón- se sentó junto a él en la mesa de nuevo- ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres que te ayude yo?

-No...No quisiera molestarte, Lenalee....

-No es una molestia ayudar a un amigo, Allen-kun- dijo, algo seria-. Además, sólo vas mal en matemáticas, ¿no?

-Bueno... Sí... Y en física... y la química se me resiste, pero menos...- suspiró- Asumámoslo, no estoy hecho para los números.

-Bueno, bueno, no te deprimas. Se hará lo que se pueda. Podría pasarme algunas tardes por tu casa y ayudarte...

-¡NO!- gritó, alarmado- Quiero decir... ¿No podríamos ir a tu casa? Es que...bueno...verás...mi casa no es el sitio ideal para estudiar...

-Claro, no hay problema. Ya lo hablamos mañana en el descanso si eso y quedamos cuando quieras.

-En serio, muchas gracias, no tienes por qué molestarte...

-Ya te he dicho que no es molestia.

De pronto oyeron un estruendo horrible en el salón y se miraron, asustados. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se abalanzaron sobre las puertas.

-Oh-oh- dejó caer Allen al ver a Kanda temblando de ira y a Lavi con expresión confundida entre trozos de cristal: tenía un corte en la mejilla izquierda y otro en el brazo derecho, bastante más profundo. Había tropezado con una botella de cerveza vacía y caído contra uno de los ventanales, dejándolo hecho añicos. El súbito golpe había provocado un silencio sorprendido sólo roto por la estruendosa música y algún que otro estudiante algo indispuesto que preguntaba qué pasaba o seguía a lo suyo.

Todos los ojos se movían de Kanda a Lavi y de Lavi a Kanda, esperando la reacción del dueño de la casa. Allen parecía demasiado estupefacto para actuar, así que Lenalee decidió que era el momento de hacerse cargo.

-¡No pasa nada!- exclamó con voz anormalmente aguda, dando una alegre palmadita. Se acercó a Lavi y lo ayudó a levantarse, llevándoselo hacia las escaleras- Vaya golpe, eh- bromeó todavía en voz alta.

-Ya te digo...- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Voy a...

-Échalos- ordenó el japonés, acercándose a coger un vaso de la mesa más cercana. Después subió las escaleras dispuesto a cargarse a cierto idiota pelirrojo que no sabía poner un pie delante de otro.

Allen dio un suspiro al verlo alejarse. Dar por terminada la fiesta amablemente era algo que sabía hacer a la perfección. Después de todo, en su trabajo se enfrentaba a eso todos los días al cierre de la cafetería.

"Allá vamos." se alentó mentalmente, acercándose al primer grupito.


	2. Volver a empezar

_Bueno, pues esta vez me toca a mí, Chibi Rukia, hacer la pequeña introducción tan típica de todo autor que se precie (y los que no también xD)_

_¿Qué decir que no dijese Halane en el capítulo anterior?_

_Realmente poco. Además, mi imaginación para hacer n/a anda un poco de capa caída hoy noche, a las 0:44 de la madrugada. Este no es un capi demasiado largo, pero tiene de todo un poquito y ya va introduciendo la situación de verdad. Tal como dijo mi querida compi de fics, el anterior era un poco capítulo piloto. Lo orgullosas que nos sentimos el día en que lo escribimos… cómo cambia la perspectiva con el paso del tiempo xD_

_Para la tranquilidad de las anti-OCs o de las que han venido ojo avizor, aunque dispuestas a dar una oportunidad, aún no salen xD para mejor mentalización de las que se han molestado en leer, a las que se les da las gracias ___ con o sin review. Aunque no se ha de negar que los reviews se agradecen xD_

_Y… poco más a comentar, realmente. Al menos que se me ocurra. Pediré la colaboración de mi querida Halane para saber si se necesita matizar algo más._

_(Se escucha hilo musical ante la ausencia de Chibi Rukia)_

_(Se corta el hilo musical)_

_Gracias a la oportuna intervención de mi socia, he detectado nuevos puntos a los que hacer referencia:_

_By Halane:_

_**Debido a cambios improvisados en la distribución del contenido para facilitar la "publicación", al final no sé si son 50 capis. Nothing else (matters?)**_

_Pues bien, ahora creo que sí que está todo. Ya sabéis. No comáis demasiados dulces, manteneos lejos de los enchufes si acabáis de salir de la ducha, y nunca, nunca aceptéis acompañar a individuos de fachada sospechosa. Eso reservadlo para los tíos buenos xD_

_¡Locos locos saluditos de estas dos frikosas!_

·

·

·

* * *

-Hmm, venga ya... Una manzana no puede ser violeta...- articuló Lavi incoherentemente, girándose con pereza.

Una almohada le impactó contra la nariz, obligándolo a despertarse un poco. Parpadeó varias veces, bostezó, se pasó una mano por la cara, dio tres o cuatro vueltas, se sentó sin prisas, bostezó otra vez, se estiró gimoteando y, dando por finalizado el proceso de conectar con el mundo, miró a su alrededor.

-Mueve el culo, imbécil.

-Buenos días a ti también, Yu- replicó torciendo los labios- ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en tu casa?

-Porque el golpe que te diste te hizo efecto retardado y te desmayaste quince minutos después.

-¿Golpe?- preguntó confundido, llevándose la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y apartándola con un grito al tocar el tremendo chichón que tenía. Se le vino la noche anterior de pronto- ¿Cómo hice para golpearme la parte de atrás de la cabeza si caí hacia adelante?

-Tsk. Ni idea- replicó el japonés dejando la almohada en una silla que había en un rincón mientras se decía que Lavi era capaz de eso y muchas cosas más extrañas- Ahí tienes ropa, si quieres cambiarte- dejó caer desde la puerta, haciendo un gesto indefinido hacia una ordenada pila a los pies de la cama. Salió dando un portazo y Lavi se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un gemido.

-¿Cómo puede acumular tanta mala leche en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó al aire- Bueno, de todas maneras la fiesta fue increíble.

Se oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta, que se abrió sin más, dejando paso a una señora mayor de cabellos blancos pulcramente recogidos y con un sencillo vestido negro.

-Ah, Baa-chan. Buenos días- saludó con una cariñosa sonrisa, que se ensanchó al ver la bandeja con el desayuno casero que dejaba en la mesilla- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

La mujer rió con suavidad, adoptando un gesto entre la simpatía y el reproche.

-No debería decir esas cosas- riñó, abriendo las pesadas cortinas y apagando la luz que Kanda había encendido para despertarlo.

-¿Por qué no?- se lamentó con un puchero- Apuesto a que el amargado de Yu nunca te recuerda lo maravillosa que eres- cogió una tostada y la mordisqueó. Mermelada de frambuesa-. Deliciosa- alabó.

-No le diga al señorito Yu que le he traído el desayuno. Ya sabe que no le gusta mucho- guiñó un ojo y el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Tranquila. Será nuestro secreto. Y vaya un secreto, no tengo ninguna gana de escupirlo.

La señora volvió a reírse y se fue, no sin antes colocar las deportivas tiradas de cualquier manera una junto a otra a los pies de la cama.

Lavi suspiró y se estiró un poco más sobre la cama mientras se terminaba su tostada y se bebía de un trago el vaso de zumo de naranja. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones de pie, dando saltitos para poder entrar en ellos sin demasiados problemas, todavía con un trozo de pan en la boca. Tragó, se abrochó el cinturón, cogió las deportivas y comenzó a ponérselas. Entonces, el móvil sonó. Enredó todas las sábanas buscándolo hasta que dio con él, metido dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo cogió sin siquiera mirar el número.

-¿Diga?

-¡¡Lavi!!- se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de un hombre anciano, evidentemente enfadado.

-¡Ji-ji!

-¡Pedazo de idiota irresponsable! ¡Necio!

-Vamos, vamos, jiji, no te preocupes, hombre, que estoy bien. Estoy...

-¡Sé perfectamente dónde estas! La señorita Lena me llamó anoche y me explicó lo que había pasado, y me pidió que esperase a hoy para llamarte... ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre, pedazo de insensato!?

El muchacho bufó mientras aguantaba las riñas del hombre al otro lado del teléfono, e intentó ponerse el otro zapato aguantando el aparato con la cabeza y el hombro.

-¡Y encima causándoles problemas a Kanda y a su niñera! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, muchacho?

-Sabes bien que no, Panda. Ya me disculparé con ellos ahora cuando baje- cortó, antes de que le replicase por su respuesta-. Siento haberte preocupado tanto.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién te dice que estaba preocupado por ti?- aunque Lavi no pudo verlo, supo perfectamente que el hombre se había sonrojado- Si tuviese que preocuparme por cada locura que haces, me habría dado un ataque a estas alturas.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el hombre gruñese y, a la vez, suspirase aliviado, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Has desayunado bien?

-Para tu información sé cocinar, mocoso.

-Ya- contesto, escéptico-. La última vez que lo intentaste, la cocina acabó ardiendo. Lo tuyo es leer, no cocinar, Panda.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Volveré a casa en un rato, supongo. ¿Te apetece algo especial de comer?

-No.

-Valep, pues haré lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza, pero luego no te quejes, que te conozco. Procura que no se te caiga una montaña de libros ni nada por el estilo hasta que yo llegue, y le daré "cariñosos" recuerdos de tu parte a baa-chan, que seguro que se alegra de saber de ti. ¡Hasta luego!

Colgó antes de que le diese tiempo a responderle nada por lo que le había dicho y se metió el móvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Cogió la camiseta, que estaba en una silla, y se la puso. Se revolvió un poco el pelo, se acomodó el parche que le estaba molestando y tomó su chaqueta, saliendo de la habitación y bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¡Baa-chan! ¡Baa-chan!

Se paseó por el salón -mirando hacia otro lado cuando pasó cerca de la cristalera rota- y por los pasillos, y al no encontrarla se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde la mujer hablaba cariñosamente con Kanda, entregándole un bento con su comida, que el muchacho metió en su mochila con cuidado. Se extrañó bastante y buscó el reloj, viendo que eran las ocho menos cuarto.

-Hostia, qué temprano es...

-¿Qué hora pretendías que fuera, estúpido?

-Señorito, no diga esas cosas. Señorito Lavi, he de informarle que estamos a lunes, y como es normal, ambos tienen clase dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿¡Lunes!?- preguntó, alarmado.

-Pues claro, subnormal, lunes. Después del domingo suelen venir los lunes. A veces me cuesta creer que seas el mejor de la clase...

-¡Oye! Que he tenido una noche difícil...

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque sólo a un idiota se le ocurriría preparar una fiesta un domingo teniendo clases al día siguiente- cogió su maleta y se despidió de la mujer con un apretón en el hombro-. Me voy- como siempre, a Lavi le sorprendió el tono tan suave que había utilizado para hablar con ella.

-Que tenga un buen día, señorito.

-¿Vienes o no?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a Lavi bastante más bruscamente.

-Supongo, pero, ¿qué pasa con mis libros?

-Te jodes. No haber hecho el idiota- salió de la casa sin esperarlo.

-Uf, qué humos- bufó, se acercó a la mujer y le dio un cariñoso beso en el pelo- ¡Me voy, baa-chan, que este se pira sin mi! ¡Gracias por el desayuno!

La mujer salió tras él y los despidió desde la puerta agitando levemente la mano.

-¡Que tengan un buen día!

Lavi se metió las manos en el bolsillo en cuanto hubo alcanzado a su amigo, que parecía caminar con toda la intención de dejarlo atrás.

-Eh, Yu- lo llamó repentinamente serio-. Venga, no me jodas, no seguirás enfadado, ¿no?

El otro le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le giró la cara con un bufido.

-Joder- Lavi se pasó la mano por la cara con resignación.- A ver, no seas así. Fue un accidente. Por favor, ¡si ni siquiera bebí! Te juro que tuve toda la intención de portarme bien- esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Por una vez- bromeó.

-¿Cómo pudiste caerte por la ventana?

-Ni idea, pero todavía agradezco que fuera en la planta baja.

Se sorprendió al atisbar una leve sonrisa en los labios del japonés.

-Cierto. Si hubieras caído por una del segundo, habrías manchado la terraza de sangre.

-Creo que con caer por una del primero ya habría manchado- comentó.

-No creas. Tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Lavi se tocó el golpe en un gesto de sufrimiento.

-Eso pensaba yo hasta ayer- gimoteó-. ¿Se te ha pasado?

-Tsk.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- aceptó con una carcajada mientras el otro reducía la velocidad-. ¿Vamos a por Lenalee?

-Sí.

Siguieron caminando entre alegres comentarios del pelirrojo y respuestas indiferentes por parte de Kanda hasta llegar a la puerta de un edificio bajo y algo antiguo donde ya los esperaba Lenalee, ataviada con una sencilla falda vaquera y un largo jersey blanco que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros. Llevaba unas botas blancas y bajas, con cordones rosados, y sobre su hombro había una mochila azul celeste.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó, acercándose con un trotecillo alegre- ¿Qué tal dormisteis? ¿Estás bien, Lavi?

-Sí, aunque Yu intentó asesinarme con una almohada a eso de las siete, pero creo que he conseguido sobrevivir sin mayores secuelas. Me pregunto qué me habría lanzado si no me hubiera despertado...

-Una lámpara- respondió Kanda como si hubiera dicho que iba a llover.

-¡Kanda!- se escandalizó Lenalee.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo- suspiró, colocándose entre los dos con resignación. Bostezó-. Dios, estoy agotada. El día se me va a hacer eterno.

-Vaya, ¿no tienes clase de filosofía hoy?- preguntó Lavi con retintín.

-¡No digas tonterías!- replicó sonrojadísima, pegándole en el brazo herido.

-¡Eh, tramposa!- se quejó Lavi- ¡En la herida no!

-Perdón, no me acordaba.

-Además, si el profe está bueno, está bueno. ¿Verdad, Yu?

-Tsk. Supongo.

-¡Kanda! ¿De qué lado estás?

El japonés se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que del que le coincidiera.

-Vaya par- se quejó la chica, y caminó durante un rato de brazos cruzados, aunque poco a poco iba recuperando su habitual aire amable.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio de paredes desgastadas e interior recargado, y la chica sacó su móvil para darle un toque a Allen, cosa que no llegó a hacer porque el chico apareció por las escaleras a toda carrera.

-Ho... Ho... la- jadeó.

Los otros devolvieron el saludo de maneras diversas y después siguieron su camino al instituto entre bostezos agotados por parte de todos menos Kanda.

-Dios, Yu, tú no eres humano, ¿cómo puede ser que no parezcas nada cansado?

-Porque no lo estoy. He dormido.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Tres horas?

-Menos. Me levanto a las seis.

-Buf, lo que hubiera dado yo por dormir al menos eso. No he pegado ojo- comentó Allen.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-Psss, nada. Lo de siempre- dijo con un gesto vago, y Lavi asintió comprensivo.

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy, Allen-kun?- interrogó Lenalee.

-No, ahora han cambiado los turnos, porque abrimos los viernes por la noche. Trabajo los martes, miércoles y viernes de tarde y me quedo esa noche. Después voy a ayudar un rato al mediodía el sábado.

-Vaya.

-Joder, qué palo, ¿no?- exclamó Lavi.

Kanda largó una especie de gruñido que pareció de compasión, aunque no lo habrían jurado.

Siguieron caminando hasta el instituto, que era un edificio cuya estructura recordaba mucho a los japoneses: grande, simple, de varias plantas y con un enorme reloj en lo más alto del mismo, con amplios terrenos rodeando el lugar, siendo la parte de atrás la usada para hacer deporte, además del gimnasio; y todo rodeado por un gran muro de piedra. Conforme se iban acercando, iban confluyendo más y más filas de muchachos desde los quince hasta los dieciocho años que, al igual que ellos, volvían al instituto un día más a seguir la rutina, con la esperanza de que, quizás, algo rompiera su monotonía.

* * *

Cada treinta segundos, alguna chica suspiraba perceptiblemente mientras el profesor seguía con su explicación, repatingado indolentemente en su silla, con la camisa blanca medio abierta y los desordenados rizos cayéndole sobre la frente. Sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca de aburrimiento supremo y su voz, agradable y monótona, era sorprendentemente inquietante.

-... y así, según Marx, habría de llegar el final de la historia, que no, no consistía en que el mundo se iría a pique, sino en un bonito lugar de paz, amor y libertad- Esbozó una súbita sonrisa que arrancó un repentino murmullo femenino y variedad de sonidos indescriptibles.- Y acabamos con Marx- "Gracias a Dios", parecían decir sus ojos, y todos rieron.

-Una explicación brillante, Tyki- comentó una de las chicas desde su sitio, donde chupaba una piruleta de colores-. Lástima que no haya tiempo de profundizar en las justificaciones de una creencia tan banal, ¿no crees?

El profesor la miró sin quitar la radiante sonrisa de sus labios.

-En efecto, Road, es una pena. Pero creo recordar haberte dicho que no me llames Tyki en horario de clase.

-Oh, venga, no seas tan estricto- Se sacó la golosina de la boca y la blandió de un lado a otro.- Después de todo, somos familia.

-Sí, pero estoy trabajando, no como tú.

-Qué aburrido- bufó la niña, echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

Dejó vagar sus ojos por la clase mientras Tyki iniciaba otra explicación y se fijó en Allen, que atendía muy concentrado. Un mechón del extraño pelo blanco le caía sobre la frente, tapándole el ojo en el que tenía esa marca de nacimiento tan curiosa, y sus labios brillaban como si acabara de lamerlos. Arrancó un pedacito de goma y se lo lanzó disimuladamente, haciendo que mirara a su alrededor. Le dedicó una atractiva sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse. Suspiró y se volvió hacia su "profesor".

Allen aprovechó que ya se había descentrado para buscar a Lenalee, que dibujaba algo en su libro. "A lo mejor puedo quedar con ella por la tarde... No entendí nada de la clase de química de hoy... Y no trabajo... Pero a lo mejor ella tiene algo que hacer, o está cansada, ayer nos acostamos todos muy tarde con lo de la fiesta, así que..."; sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que atender a la clase, no podía permitirse perder nota en lo que se le daba bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar lanzarle alguna que otra mirada de soslayo, distrayéndose durante unos segundos.

-¿Verdad que está usted de acuerdo, señor Walker?

Allen dio un bote en su silla al ver que Tyki se había acercado a su mesa y lo miraba con una sonrisilla en los labios. El muchacho no supo qué hacer; no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista de él, de modo que asintió tímidamente.

-Bien, el señor Walker está de acuerdo con que tengamos un examen sorpresa la semana que viene- Se escucharon murmullos y griteríos por toda el aula.- Y a no ser que alguien tenga un argumento lo suficientemente convincente como para evitarlo, así será.

Las voces se acallaron, se escuchó algún que otro "venga ya, profe" pero, aparte de eso, nadie dijo nada contundente para evitarlo hasta que Lenalee alzó la mano, algo nerviosa.

-¿Sí, señorita Lee?

-Verá, profesor- se giró, haciendo que su espléndida melena negra girase con ella, atrayendo aún más la mirada del adulto-. Resulta que no podemos tener un examen la semana que viene porque da la casualidad de que usted tiene esos seminarios, no sé si lo recuerda.

Tyki alzó una ceja y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Cogió la cartera, sacó su agenda y la hojeó, deteniéndose en la fecha correspondiente.

-Pues es verdad, tienes razón. Tan atenta como siempre, señorita Lee- le dedicó una sonrisa-. Pues os habéis librado por esta. Y, señor Walker...

-¿Sí?

-Nadie le va a decir nada por quedarse mirando a una chica bonita como la señorita Lee, pero para eso, vaya usted al parque.

Se escucharon risillas por toda la clase y algunos silbidos, haciendo sonrojar a ambos muchachos. Road dio otro lametazo a su piruleta y los miró, divertida.

-Lo que pasa es que te fastidia que no te hagan caso después de lo que te cuesta ponerte a trabajar, Tyki.

-Road...- reprochó él- Que sea la última vez...

-Sí, Tyki- dijo cantarinamente, ignorando por completo al adulto, que suspiró desalentado.

-Hablo para las paredes- murmuró, cogiendo su libro y abriéndolo por la última página del tema-. Bien, a no ser que alguien tenga algo más que decir, pasaremos...- Sonó la campana indicando el cambio de clase, y todo el aula se sumió en un revuelo.- Podéis recoger las cosas, os habéis vuelto a librar. Nos vemos el próximo día.

Introdujo los libros en el maletín mientras los muchachos salían a tomar el aire durante el descanso de media hora estipulado. Se sentó frente a la mesa, colocando los pies encima, y encendió un cigarrillo. Escuchó a varias chicas murmurar al final del aula y salir cuchicheando y riendo, excepto una, que se quedó a su lado.

-Señor Mikk...

-Puedes llamarme Tyki, Lenalee. Al menos cuando estemos a solas...

-Pero si no deja a Road hablarle así, ¿por qué yo...?

-En medio de la clase no es lo mismo que a solas, Lenalee. Bien, dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¡Ah! Sí. Verá, es sobre la lectura que nos recomendó... Da la casualidad de que el libro se les había agotado, y si usted supiese dónde encontrar algún ejemplar...

-Claro que lo sé.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí- sacó el libro de su cartera y se lo tendió-. Toma.

-¡Ah! Pero el suyo... Quiero decir... Profesor, yo...

-Me conozco este libro de pe a pa, Lenalee, y para el siguiente tema no me hace falta, así que puedes quedártelo un tiempo.

La chica lo cogió.

-Gracias, profesor. Hasta la próxima clase.

-Hasta luego- la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-Es una alumna, Tyki...- la voz cantarina de Road sonó acercándose a la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene nada de malo alegrarse la vista de vez en cuando- espetó, sonriente.

-¿Alegrarse la vista? "Puedes llamarme Tyki, Lenalee", "En medio de la clase no es lo mismo que a solas, Lenalee", "Déjame meterte mano, Lenalee"- se mofó dando rítmicas vueltas. Esquivó la colleja que le largó su hermanastro ante la última frase y se rió-. Venga, venga, no te enfades, Tyki-pon, era una broma amistosa.

-¿Y tú qué? Mirando a ese Allen Walker- le dio una calada al cigarro y sopló el humo en circulitos-. Es un idiota.

-A mí me parece bastante mono. Me entretiene.

-Pues yo diría que te lo han pillado- espetó con sorna. Road se encogió de hombros y le dio un lametón a la piruleta.

-Ya ves. Puedo jugar igual.

Tyki adoptó un gesto pensativo y las chicas que espiaban al otro lado de la ventana estuvieron a punto de abrazarse unas a otras para recordarse que no podían abalanzarse sobre un profesor.

-Sí. Otra cosa es que ganes- apagó el pitillo y frunció el ceño-. ¿Todas las crías de este instituto están tan salidas?- se lamentó, descubriendo a las observadoras secretas.

-Claro. Aprenden del mejor maestro, Tyki-pon- Road salió con una carcajada.


	3. La nueva

_Hi!_

_No voy a poner excusas XD Simple y llanamente, concentradas en otros proyectos y aspectos de nuestra vida... Se nos olvidó por completo que habíamos empezado a compartir este fic con la comunidad de Fanfiction O.O Pero ayer, reparando en nuestro despiste (¿No os decía yo, Halane, en otra intro, que mi memoria es un colador? XD), hemos decidido darle un ritmo de publicación fijo a fin de que subirlo sea una rutina y no se nos pase :) Así que a las (y los, aunque supongo que serán menos XD) se decidan a apoyarnos a pesar de este pequeño desastre... Pues deciros que hemos fijado subir un capi por semana entre el viernes por la tarde y el sábado por la mañana :) Lo he anotado en la agenda y en el móvil (celular para las americanas ;) ), ¡lo juro!_

_Y a fin de compensar... Hoy, como excepción, subiré nada más y nada menos que 5 capis, a ver si consigo engancharos ;) Tengo que decir que, personalmente, no sé si es el mejor fic que hemos escrito ni juntas ni por separado, pero es con el que mejor lo hemos pasado, con el que más nos hemos reido, con el que más hemos llorado y nos hemos cabreado y hemos pasado por todo un espectro de emociones; el que más nos ha encariñado con los personajes, el que ha conseguido que las OCs que creamos pasaran a ser parte de nuestra vida, hasta el punto de que seguimos haciendo bromas con ellas en nuestras conversaciones. Lo escribimos en un punto en el que ya éramos (y seguimos siendo) tan amigas, que creo que nuestra complicidad y buen rollo se transmiten en la historia, compensando un poco cualquier otra carencia que pueda tener. Lo lean cuantas personas lo lean, para mí seguirá siendo mi fic especial, mi historia especial con Chibi Rukia, que es una amiga maravillosa, de las mejores que se pueden tener :) Y hala, dejo la cursilada, es que como no voy a hacer intro en los otros cuatro capis me emociono YoY _

_En fin, que espero que déis una oportunidad a esta historia, porque para nosotras es muy especial y creo que es, por lo menos, entretenida :)_

_Kss!_

_

* * *

_

_**~Capítulo 3~**_

Lavi seguía a Kanda quejándose de algo relacionado con un examen de literatura puesto en un día muy inconveniente para el que, de todas formas, no tenía pensado estudiar.

-...cabrones. No sé cómo se les ocurre pensar que podemos aprendernos tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿acaso ellos son marcianos súper inteligentes?

-Tsk. No vas a tocar un libro.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Quién estudia un fin de semana?

-Tú no estudias nunca.

-¡Eh, eso es mentira! El viejo me obliga a estudiar a veces- gimoteó.

-Sí, y tú te limitas a mirar el libro con cara de concentración mientras piensas en las bragas de tu último ligue.

-Mis ligues, Yu, nunca llevan bragas- sonrió perversamente, dejando una pausa dramática antes de terminar la frase-. Son tanga girls, siempre.

El japonés le dedicó una de sus miradas fulminantes y siguió caminando hacia la cafetería.

Se acercaron a Allen y Lenalee, que parecían discutir algo, él preocupado y ella indiferente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lavi, instalándose a la derecha de Allen, mientras Kanda se ponía junto a Lenalee.

-Nada, olvídalo- sonrió dulcemente-. Allen-kun se preocupa mucho por mí.

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente y rió, nervioso.

-No, de eso nada, sólo lo normal en un amigo.

-Tsk- hizo Kanda, sin poder contenerse, incomodándolo aun más.

-Lo que pasa es que Allen cree que el señor Mikk se toma demasiadas confianzas conmigo.

-¿El de la permanente?- inquirió Kanda.

-¿Eh?

Lavi asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo el lenguaje kándico.

-Sí, ese. El de filo.

-Es que la ha llamado Lenalee, y hasta la tutea en clase.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, las palabras no hieren a nadie. No seas paranoico.

-No soy paranoico, es solo que...

-Que no te cae bien- completó Lenalee.

-No, no, si no es eso...

-Eh- interrumpió Kanda-. Si te hace algo, dilo.

-Exacto- apoyó Lavi-. No hay por qué discutir esto si no ha pasado nada.

-Ya- concedió Allen con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ves, Allen-kun? Te preocupas demasiado- le apretó la mano en un gesto cariñoso típico de ella y el chico balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de ser liberado.

-¡Bueeeeno, bueno! Resuelta esta pequeña crisis, ¿sabéis que el Furias se retira?- comentó Lavi.

-¡No!- exclamó Lenalee.- ¿De verdad?

-Sí. Me lo ha contado nuestro amigo aquí presente, que se calla muchas informaciones confidenciales.

-Tsk.

-Vaya, pues es una pena.

-¿Pena?

-Lenalee, es un profesor horrible- comentó Allen incrédulo.

-Ya... Pero lleva años en el colegio... No sé- meneó la cabeza-. ¿No os da un poco de lástima?

-¿Que vaya a jubilarse para pasar el resto de sus días haciendo lo que sea que haga?

-No- completó Kanda.

-Es que eres demasiado buena, Lenalee, te preocupas demasiado por todo el mundo.

-Bueno, yo...

-De todos modos, esperemos que quien quiera que sea el que lo sustituya sea mejor que él.

-No creo que haya nadie en el mundo peor que el Furias, Allen- dijo Lavi, riendo-. Estaría genial que fuese una tía maciza...

-¡Lavi!- dijo Lenalee.

-¿Qué pasa? No es justo, las tías tenéis al de filosofía, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos tener a una tía buena en historia? Así lo haría mucho más interesante...

-Eres incorregible, Lavi- dijo Allen, suspirando.

-Vamos, que en el fondo seguro que tú también piensas lo mismo- Le dio un codazo amistoso alzando las cejas, haciéndolo sonrojar.- ¡Si hasta Yu debe de estar de acuerdo conmigo! ¿A que sí, Yu?

-Tsk- aunque de forma casi imperceptible, las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron también de un suave rosado-. Tonterías.

-Tío, en serio, a veces me preocupas. ¿Sabes que hay un estudio que dice que cerca de un tercio de la población es asexual? A ver si vas a estar en ese grupo...

Recibió de lleno una patada en las espinillas por parte del japonés.

-Vete a tomar por culo, pelirrojo de mierda.

-Vamos, vamos, calmad los ánimos, chicos. ¿No queréis nada de comer?

-Sí, buena idea, voy contigo... Antes de que este me mate...

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la barra. Allen habría jurado que Lavi cojeaba durante el trayecto y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Kanda lo miró y el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. A pesar de que lo conocía de hacía ya bastante, le seguía teniendo algo de miedo.

-Y...Dime, Kanda. ¿Cómo te has enterado de lo del...Furias...?

-Contactos.

-¿Contactos?

-Sí.

-Ah... Genial...

Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo. Allen se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo demonios Lavi conseguía sonsacarle algo de información a una persona como él, con la que casi no podía cruzar más de dos palabras seguidas.

"¿Será que le caigo mal? Es que... con Lenalee y Lavi no es así..."

-¿Algún problema, moyashi?

-N-no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Te me has quedado mirando con cara de idiota...

-¡Ah! S-sólo pensaba...

-¿Piensas terminar la frase tú o tengo que adivinarla?

-Kanda... Yo... ¿te caigo mal o algo así?

El japonés se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, pero no respondió de inmediato. Dejó pasar unos segundos, se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección.

-Me pones nervioso- fue lo único que dijo, y no supo exactamente por qué, pero aquella respuesta lo alivió bastante.

-Entiendo...

-No, no entiendes.

-Bu-bueno, pero... Algo tengo que decir...

-No tienes por qué. Ahora cállate.

No se atrevió a contradecirle, así que se quedó allí en silencio, mirando el techo, hasta que Lavi y Lenalee aparecieron hablando animadamente y volvieron a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Allen, te traje algo- le pasó un bollo de chocolate.

-¡Genial!- el muchacho lo recibió muy alegremente, los ojos incluso le brillaban, y la chica no pudo sino reír- Muchas gracias, ya te lo devolveré.

-No se te ocurra hacerlo, Allen, o me enfadaré seriamente contigo...

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!

-Está bien.

-¿Y de qué hablabais, si se puede saber?- inquirió Lenalee.

-Ah...

-No se puede- respondió Kanda, cogiendo el café que le pasaba Lavi con un gesto brusco.

-¡Seguro que estabais haciendo teorías sobre la profe nueva sin mí!- se lamentó el pelirrojo, guiñando un ojo- Ya me contaréis.

Lenalee se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos con reproche, y Allen se apresuró a afirmar que no era nada de eso.

-Venga, Yu, cuéntanos, ¿quién será el sustituto?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Vaya desgracia, ¡a ver si traes las noticias enteras o algo!

El moreno lo miró furioso y Lavi se calló prudentemente.

-Ya nos enteraremos, ¿cuál será el último día?

-El viernes.

-¡Ah, entonces veremos bastante al sustituto!- exclamó Allen- La semana que viene un par de profes se van de seminarios, ¿no? Así que quien sea que venga tendrá que hacer sustituciones y eso.

-¡Lo que yo decía, si vamos a verla durante horas y horas, mejor será que esté buena!- exclamó Lavi- Pobres chicas, el cachondo se da el piro, ¿eh?- se echó a reír escandalosamente.

-¡Hablando del cach...! Eh... Del señor Mikk.- rectificó Allen, recordando sus modales- ¿Sabéis qué relación tiene con esa niña tan rara?

-¿Con Road? Creo que es hija de la mujer de su padre o algo así... Nadie lo tiene muy claro...

-Vive con él- aportó Kanda, dándole un trago a su café.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé. Me llamó la atención, como lo trata con tanta familiaridad.

-Claro, si le gustase su hermanastro sería incesto- expuso Lavi.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan animal?- preguntó Lenalee.

-¡Eh, es cierto!

Se oyó una risa en el pasillo de la cafetería y los cuatro miraron hacia allí, al igual que todo el resto del alumnado presente en la cafetería. Una chica joven pasó caminando junto al profesor de filosofía: una chica de cara exótica y buena figura, con corto cabello castaño oscuro.

-Joder, qué tía- logró decir Lavi, boquiabierto, cuando las figuras se perdieron de vista.

-Es esa.

-¿Eh?

-Que es esa, idiota.

-¿Que es quién?

Kanda frunció más el ceño, mirando fijamente su taza.

-La nueva.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Esa tía nos va a enseñar historia?

-Vaya- dejó caer Allen.

Lenalee miraba de uno a otro sin decir nada, mayormente porque no se le ocurría nada que aportar a un tan masculino intercambio de impresiones.

-Así que... Al final sí lo sabías, ¿no?- preguntó Allen.

-Tsk. No sé su nombre.

-¡Y a quién le importa el nombre!- gritó Lavi- ¿Habéis visto qué culo?

-Tsk.

-¿Y qué hace aquí tan pronto? Solo es lunes- interrogó Allen.

-Vendría a por cosas- replicó Kanda.

-Buf, pues si me las hubiera pedido a mí se las daba todas- dijo el pelirrojo de todo corazón.

La china suspiró. Andando siempre con tres chicos, estaba segura de que se cansaría pronto de la profesora de historia.

.

* * *

.

La profesora nueva y Tyki Mikk volvían a caminar por los pasillos a la salida de clase, puesto que el de filosofía se había autonombrado guía oficial por el instituto.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó cuando acabaron el recorrido- ¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí.

-¿Y los colegas? ¿Te hemos gustado?- interrogó con una inconfundible sonrisa de ligoteo. La joven alzó una ceja y esbozó otra idéntica.

-Unos más que otros.

-Vaya, espero estar en los más- intentó sonar dubitativo sin conseguirlo y ella se rió, divertida por su increíble confianza en él mismo.

-Te respondería, pero en ambas opciones sería una falta de educación respecto a alguien, así que me temo que te quedarás con la duda.

El de filosofía chasqueó la lengua como si le fastidiara, aunque le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

-Tendré oportunidad de adivinarlo cuando tomemos un café esta tarde.

-¿Un café? Vaya, vaya, ¿debería considerarme honrada porque no intentas emborracharme o insultada porque crees que soy tan fácil que no te hará falta?

Se quedó aturdido por un momento y, cuando por fin había encontrado una respuesta, no tuvo oportunidad de dársela porque Lavi apareció frente a ellos con una mueca que evidenciaba que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Lamento interrumpir, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero el deber os llama, profes- bromeó con un guiño de su ojo visible que hizo gruñir con fastidio a Tyki y reír a la de historia-. El director quiere que la señorita Peralta vaya a su despacho para acordar las sustituciones de la semana próxima- aprovechó que se dirigía a ella para mirarla de arriba abajo, analizándola con disimulo.

"Peralta... Sí, bueno, las peras altas las tiene, eso no se lo quita nadie." Pensó, centrándose en el escotazo de la profesora.

-Estupendo. ¿Has acabado?

-¿Eh?

-De mirarme- explicó con una sonrisa amable, aunque sus ojos parecían desafiarlo a responder. Esbozó un gesto insolente. Contestar era lo suyo.

-Todavía no, ¿me da cinco minutos más?

-Chico- intervino Tyki- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Bromea?- preguntó Lavi, como sorprendido-. ¿Mejor?

La mujer se echó a reír mientras Tyki lo miraba con desaprobación.

-El señor Mikk tiene razón, muchacho.

-Lavi- se apresuró en decir-. Mi nombre es Lavi.

-Lavi... Te viene bien ese nombre. El león...

-¿Y el suyo es?- inquirió.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando te dé clases.

-Bueno, pero creo que me he ganado el derecho de saberlo antes que los demás.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-No sé, creo que porque he sido capaz de seguirla en su provocación.

-¡Chico! Ya te estás pasando- volvió a intervenir Tyki.

-Tranquilo, señor Mikk, no me ofende en absoluto.

De pronto, el director apareció muy apurado al fondo del pasillo, evidentemente buscando a la joven, que le hizo una seña con la mano para que supiese que estaba allí. El hombre se detuvo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, era ya de una edad avanzada y tanta agitación no le venía bien para el corazón.

-Bueno, parece que me buscan. Señor Mikk, ha sido un placer hablar con usted. Lavi, ya nos veremos en clase...

Pasó junto a él y le murmuró algo al oído, haciéndolo sonreír y seguirla con la mirada hasta que se reunió con el director y ambos desaparecieron por una esquina. Tyki sacó un cigarro y lo prendió, dándose la vuelta en dirección a su despacho para buscar sus cosas cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Siento haberle estropeado su momento de ligue, profe!

-¡Vete a casa de una puñetera vez y olvídame, pelirrojo!

El muchacho se echó a reír y tomó el camino contrario, bajando las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos y sonriendo, satisfecho. Salió del edificio, corrió hacia el árbol donde Kanda lo esperaba con sus cosas y se reunió con él a toda prisa.

-¡Ya estoy! Gracias por esperarme, Yu.

-Tsk.

-Se llama Irene.

-¿Uhm?

-La nueva, se llama Irene.

-De acuerdo.

-Está tremenda, y tiene una lengua... Joder, cómo mola...- se quedó con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú ya me entiendes. Ni lo pienses.

-¿Qué quieres...?- de pronto, pareció caer- ¡Eh! Cuidado, chaval, una cosa es que piense que esté buena y otra... ESO. Joder, Yu, que tampoco me voy tirando a todo lo que tiene tetas.

-Cuesta creerlo. Desde que se te pasó la tontería con Lenalee...

-¡Joder con el niñito! No hablas mucho, pero cuando hablas metes el dedo en la yaga...- agachó la vista y pateó una lata que había en la calle- Lo de Lenalee fue... pasajero, ¿vale?

-Tan pasajero que te duró todo un año.

-Es una chica muy mona, ¿yo qué quieres que le haga?

-Que madures de una vez.

Lavi se quedó parado un momento, perplejo. Kanda no. Él siguió caminando y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo que madure? Oye, para tu información yo ya he madurado todo lo que tenía que hacerlo.

-No eres ni capaz de reconocer que te has enamorado de una mujer.

-¡Yo no me he enamorado de nadie!

-¿Ves?

-Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando? ¿De Lenalee? ¡Yo no me enamoré de ella! Ya te lo he dicho, era una chica mona, y sí, me gustaba bastante más que las demás. Pero de ahí al amor hay un paso, ¿sabes?

-Ya. Supongo. Igualmente tienes que madurar.

-Qué terco eres- se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y decidió callarse la boca. No quería pelearse con Kanda por nada de eso. No otra vez.

-El mocoso...

-¿Allen?

-Me preguntó si me caía mal...

Lavi soltó una risilla y lo miró.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que me ponía nervioso.

-A ti te pone nervioso todo el mundo, Yu, incluso yo.

-Lo raro sería lo contrario.

-¡Eh!

-Tsk.

-¿Te cae mal?- preguntó mirándolo con ese gesto de pura curiosidad que quitaba ofensa a todas sus preguntas. Lavi siempre quería saberlo todo.

-No- respondió secamente-. Pero me pone nervioso.

-Algo es algo, supongo.

-Supongo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio un rato, mientras Lavi le daba vueltas a la conversación que acababan de mantener.

-Eh, Yu- llamó de pronto.

-Hm.

-Que no me he pillado por la nueva, ¿vale?- aclaró.

-Tsk. Lo que tú digas.

-¡En serio!- bufó y Kanda se detuvo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final se dio la vuelta y siguió andando- ¿Cuál es el veredicto?- preguntó Lavi con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabrás.


	4. Química

_**~Capítulo 4~**_

En el portal de la casa de Allen, él y Lenalee sostenían una conversación bastante accidentada.

-Entonces... ¿A las cuatro está bien?

-Ah... Sí, sí, cuando quieras. Mi hermano no llega hasta las siete, así que...

El chico se sonrojó.

-B-bueno, sólo vamos a estudiar, tu hermano no molestaría.

-Sí, sí que molestaría, además él...- ahora se sonrojó ella- Olvídalo. Simplemente es mejor que no esté.

-Pues... ¿Voy a las cuatro?

-Claro, será estupendo.

-La química nunca es estupenda- objetó con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada.

-Ya verás cómo la hacemos divertida- se dio cuenta justo entonces de lo mal que había sonado su comentario e intentó arreglarlo-. Quiero decir... Como somos dos... ¡No! No me refiero a... Bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Estupendo.

-¿A las cuatro entonces?

-Sí- apretó su carpeta, se balanceó adelante y atrás y alzó los ojos-. Pues... ¿Hasta luego?

-Hasta luego- confirmó Allen con una sonrisa. Lenalee ya se alejaba cuando él soltó un grito sorprendido, haciendo que se volviese.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nos hemos olvidado de Kanda y Lavi! ¡No los esperamos a la salida!

Lenalee abrió mucho sus enormes ojos violáceos.

-¡Ah!

-Mierda.

-No creo que importe... Ya deben estar en casa...

-Sí, supongo. ¿Se habrán enfadado?

-No creo... Los llamaré más tarde, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-¡Hasta las cuatro!- gritó otra vez, desapareciendo por la esquina de la calle.

Allen abrió el portal, subió y entró en el piso, donde le llegaron los gritos de (otra) amante de su padre adoptivo. Se ahorró el anuncio de que estaba en casa y, con un suspiro se metió en su habitación.

A ver qué hacía hasta las cuatro.

Su gato Timcanpy se le subió al regazo en cuanto se sentó en la cama, mordiéndole un poco la mano como tenía por costumbre. Allen lo acarició distraído, rascándole las orejas.

-Hemos abandonado a Lavi y Kanda en el instituto, ¿sabes, Tim?- contó mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

El gato maulló y se arrebujó entre sus brazos. Le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir "no te preocupes".

-No, si no me preocupo, pero es que es un fastidio. ¡Significa que iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta!

Timcanpy le dio un lametón burlón en el brazo.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

Lo miró a los ojos con cara de inocencia: "No he dicho nada"

-Sí, sí, ahora ponme ojitos- se quejó en voz baja-. No, ¿vale? Es mi amiga. No.

Volvió a maullar y se acarició contra su costado: Tim se enorgullecía de saber cuándo su dueño necesitaba mimos. Allen se revolvió un poco, sin llegar a alarmar al gato y gimió, molesto consigo mismo por encontrarse confuso.

-Será que no estoy acostumbrado a tener amigas... Sí, debe ser eso- se giró y cogió su reloj: en ese momento eran cerca de las tres-. Una hora para hacer el mono, genial...- El estómago le rugió y se colocó las manos sobre el mismo.- Dios, tengo hambre... Pero cualquiera sale...- dijo, pensando en la última vez que se había aventurado a salir de su cuarto cuando su padre estaba... "ocupado"- Nunca más...-se prometió, frotándose la cabeza y recordando las consecuencias- Pero si no lo hago, puedo morirme de hambre- volvió a suspirar y se deslizó por la cama hacia el suelo-. Valor, Allen, valor...

Abrió la puerta y salió lentamente, tropezándose con un cuerpo que le sacaba cerca de cabeza y media.

-Allen- una voz ronca le retumbó en los oídos, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¡AH!

-¿Por qué demonios gritas?

-¡Me has asustado!

-Gallina- le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-. ¡Sé un hombre y no te asustes por mariconadas!

-Duele...

-Como te vuelvas a quejar...

-¡Sí, sí! Lo sé... ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos hambre.

Detrás el fornido cuerpo del padre adoptivo de Allen, cubierto con una bata negra y unos pantalones rectos de rayas, apareció la figura de una mujer muy hermosa, con el rostro muy fino y el cabello negro muy lacio, vestida con una bata de seda rosa.

-Hola, Anita- saludó cortésmente el muchacho, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola, Allen. ¿Cómo estás?

-Supongo que bien- se frotó en el lugar del golpe-. ¿Tenéis hambre?

-¿No lo has oído, estúpido hijo?

-¿Serías tan amable de prepararnos algo de comer, Allen?

-Claro. De hecho, en estos momentos iba hacia la cocina a hacerme algo yo también.

-Perfecto entonces.

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el salón-cocina seguido por los adultos, que se sentaron en la mesa del comedor mientras él cogía un delantal y se colocaba frente a la vitrocerámica.

-¿Queréis algo en especial?

-Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien, ¿verdad, Marian?

El hombre, que había encendido un cigarro y fumaba, asintió con la cabeza. Allen suspiró al tener libertad para hacer lo que quería y preparó algo rápido con lo primero que encontró en la nevera.

-Y dime, Allen, ¿cómo te va en el instituto?

-Pues bien en general, aunque tengo algún que otro problema con un par de asignaturas. Pero bueno, nada que un par de clases no puedan solucionar.

-¿Clases? ¿Hablas de clases particulares?- interrumpió su padre- ¿Y cómo piensas pagarlas, zopenco?

-No son clases particulares, he quedado con una amiga para que me lo explique ella, que es de las mejores de la clase.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó Anita, interesada.

-Es muy buena chica, muy amable y muy dulce. Siempre intenta resolver las cosas con calma y la verdad es que no recuerdo haberla visto enfadada nunca- Aunque no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas, la mujer estaba convencida de que el chico sonreía al hablar de ella.

-¿Es bonita?

-B-bueno...eh...- la risa de la pareja lo puso todavía más nervioso.

-¡Y parecías tonto, hijo!

-¡Es solo mi amiga!

-Ya, claro. Y yo soy el rey de Siam.

-Te comportas como si lo fueses...

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Marian- dijo Anita, cortándolo-. Reconoce que el chico tiene razón por una vez.

-Bah- dio otra calada y miró en otra dirección.

-¿Cómo se llama, Allen?

-Lenalee...

-Lenalee. Es un nombre muy bonito- alabó, sonriendo-. Me gustaría conocerla. Seguro que puedo ayudarla a realzar sus encantos.

-¡Anita!

-Vamos, Anita, que el chico va a acabar quemando la comida si sigues haciéndolo sonrojar.

El mencionado se quitó el delantal y cogió los platos como pudo, colocándolos en la mesa y sentándose con ellos a comer.

-¿Y qué asignatura vais a estudiar?

-Química. No se me da demasiado bien.

-El chico es más ratón de biblioteca. Le gusta leer, no pensar. Aunque bueno, eso lo demuestra constantemente.

-¡Marian!- le riñó la mujer- Te gustan más las asignaturas de letras, ¿verdad? Se te nota en la cara- Alargó el brazo y le acarició el rostro.- Estás muy guapo, Allen.

-Gracias...

-Eh, eh, menos cariños.

Anita se rió suavemente y se volvió para acariciar a Cross y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No te pongas celoso, no olvido quién es mi prioridad.

-Como si pudieras.

Allen carraspeó un poco, incómodo.

-¿A qué hora dices que has quedado con la chica esa?

-A... A las cuatro.

-¿Por qué no venís aquí?- preguntó la mujer-. Seguro que estaríais muy cómodos, este lugar tiene muchas cosas realmente fascinantes- admiró, observando como siempre los objetos de países muy diferentes que había por todo el salón-comedor-cocina.

-Es que... Yo... No quisiera...

-¿Molestar? No molestáis en absoluto, ¿verdad, Marian?- el aludido frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-Tenía otros planes- aseguró, seductor.

-Pues yo quiero conocer a esa niña- sonrió con los ojos brillantes-. Venga, concédeme ese capricho. Déjame conocer a la amiga de Allen.

-Ah... Anita...- interrumpió Allen, agitando sus manos-. No es necesario, de verdad, en casa de Lenalee no hay nadie...

-¿Ves? Los chicos quieren intimidad.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!

-¿Preferís con público?- inquirió el hombre.

-¡N-no!- chilló escandalizado-. ¡Tampoco!

-Joder, qué complicados.

-Venga, Marian, déjalo ya. Llama a tu amiga, Allen. Dile que venga aquí.

-P-pero...

Allen buscó una excusa, sabiendo lo difícil que era escaquearse de Anita cuando se decidía. Era una de las amantes favoritas de su padre, así que la conocía bastante. Era muy, muy joven, y muy, muy hermosa. Y muy femenina. Sabía conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Pero?

Suspiró, rendido. Al menos, con ella ahí, su padre no intentaría nada raro... Esperaba.

-Vale. La llamo ahora.

La mujer soltó un sonido complacido.

-Ya sabía yo que nos pondríamos todos de acuerdo- sonrió una vez más y tanto Cross como Allen le fruncieron el ceño durante un instante para, poco después, devolver la sonrisa-. Bueno, voy a cambiarme y ponerme decente. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Marian. No querrás causar mala impresión a la primera novia de tu chico.

Allen se sonrojó otra vez.

-¡Que no es mi novia!- exclamó indignado.

Se encerró en su habitación de un portazo y cogió el teléfono para llamarla.

-¿Sí?

-Quedamos en mi casa, ¿vale?

Lenalee se quedó boquiabierta ante el tono fastidiado.

-Ah... Eh... Vale. ¿A las cuatro?

-Sí. Adiós.

Miró al teléfono cuando se dio cuenta de que Allen le había colgado, parpadeando como si acabaran de darle una bofetada.

-Qué raro- se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, no pasa nada- sus ojos fueron hacia las galletas caseras que tenía sobre la mesa y suspiró-. Tendré que llevarlas.

Envolvió las galletas, se cepilló el pelo y se acordó de que había quedado en llamar a Lavi y Kanda para disculparse. Miró el reloj: menos veinticinco. Llamaría por el camino.

Salió de casa marcando el número de Kanda en el móvil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la voz del japonés al otro lado, agitada.

-Ah... ¿Estabas entrenando?

-Sí.

-Perdona. Solo quería disculparme porque no os esperamos a la salida... Se nos pasó.

-Tsk.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí.

-Vale. Chau- no se quedó esperando una respuesta porque ya sabía que no la habría, así que, mientras andaba, llamó al pelirrojo, que respondió con voz entusiasmada.

-¿Lenalee?

-Hola, Lavi. Quería pedirte perdón, nos olvidamos de esperaros a la salida.

-Ya, y no veas qué pena, porque conocí a la nueva.

-¿La de historia?

-Sí. Señorita Peralta. Irene Peralta.

-Vaya, qué...

-Sí, lo sé, oportuno. Tu querido profe de filosofía debió pensar lo mismo, porque estaba intentando ligársela cuando yo llegué a darle un recado del director.

-¡Lavi! No habrás espiado su conversación, ¿verdad?

-Técnicamente... no, porque no me escondía. Pero como iban tan concentrados y no me notaban, esperé el momento oportuno para intervenir- Aunque no lo veía, Lenalee intuyó la sonrisa pícara que curvaba sus labios bajo el ojo caído.- Tenías que ver la cara de frustrado que se le quedó cuando lo jodí en el mejor momento, fue totalmente...

-Eres un desastre- interrumpió la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¡Tengo derecho a divertirme un poco!

-En fin. Te dejo, que estoy yendo a casa de Allen.

-¿A casa de Allen?- el pelirrojo soltó una risita que la hizo sonrojarse- Bueno, pues vale. Felicítalo de mi parte, pasadlo bien, usad protección, y todo eso. ¡Chau!

-¡Lavi, yo...!

Pero, prudentemente, ya había colgado, y Lenalee miró al móvil como si hubiera tenido la culpa de la idiotez de su amigo.

-Este Lavi no cambia...

"Hablando de cambios..." pensó "¿Por qué querrá Allen que vaya a su casa ahora? A lo mejor tampoco hay nadie..."

Pulsó varias veces el telefonillo hasta que se escuchó el sonido del descolgar del aparato y una voz femenina al otro lado.

-¿Sí?

-Ah...-se sorprendió un poco, ya que no esperaba escuchar a una mujer- ¿E-está Allen en casa?

-Sí, claro. Tú debes ser Lenalee, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, pero respondió verbalmente al acordarse de que no podía verla- Sube, por favor.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño empujón tras escucharse un leve pitido. El ascensor estaba subiendo a la planta más alta, así que fue por las escaleras, ya que Allen vivía en un segundo y no suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se atusó el pelo y llamó al timbre. Lo que escuchó entonces la desconcertó un poco: el ruido de dos personas chocándose y una voz masculina gritándole a otra, mientras que alguien caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando se abrió, tras ella apareció una hermosa mujer, que la recibió con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios de color carmín y le indicó que pasase con el brazo.

-Por favor, adelante.

-Gr-gracias.

-Sígueme al salón, Allen vendrá en seguida.

Le hizo caso sin decir nada, y se sentaron juntas a la mesa. Lenalee se entretuvo unos minutos mirando todo lo que había por el lugar, bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de recuerdos de distintos países del mundo que decoraban la habitación. Se percató, entonces, de que Anita la observaba fijamente y, algo sonrojada, la miró, sonriente.

-Me llamo Lenalee Lee. Encantada.

-A mí puedes llamarme Anita, simplemente.

-¿Eres...?

-Digamos que soy una amiga del padre de Allen. Una muy buena amiga- rió al contemplar cómo las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaban aún más-. Realmente eres muy bonita, Lenalee. ¿Me permites las confianzas?

-¡Claro! Quiero decir, que sí, que no pasa nada.

-¿Y eso que traes es…?

-¡Ah!- Casi se había olvidado del paquete de galletas.- Esto... es algo que traje... Como Allen parecía algo enfadado...- le tendió el paquete.

-¿Puedo?- dijo, abriéndolo y tomando una.

-Por supuesto.

-Deliciosa- susurró, tras haber mordido una-. ¿Las has hecho tú?

-Sí.

-Allen no estaba enfadado. Es que a Marian y a mí nos gusta mucho hacer sonrojar al chico, y como ya sabrás no es algo demasiado difícil.

Lenalee le sonrió algo nerviosa. Aquella mujer le resultaba tan agradable como hermosa, y no podía evitar estar algo intimidada en su presencia.

-¿Marian?- preguntó, consciente de que no sabía a quién se refería.

-Sí, es el padre adoptivo de Allen. Pero no me extraña que no lo conozcas. No habla mucho de él, lo cual, en cierto modo, es lógico.

-Entiendo...

-Pareces nerviosa, ¿te sucede algo?

-No...Nada, nada... Es sólo...

-¿Sólo?

-Usted es tan hermosa y... yo...

La mujer sonrió, comprensiva, y le tomó de las manos.

-Eres un capullo que aún no ha desplegado sus pétalos, Lenalee. Cuando hayas crecido un poco más, serás tan radiante como una rosa. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Sólo date tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Anita...

-De nada, pequeña. Si te soy sincera, me gustaría ayudarte a florecer. ¿Podrías concederme el capricho de acicalarte alguna vez?

-Bueno... Está bien... Pero no sé cuándo podría ser esa vez.

-Oh, ya encontraremos una, no te preocupes por eso. Vaya, Allen, Marian.

Ante el anuncio, Lenalee se giró en la silla, contemplando a un Allen con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto, con un hombre alto, fornido, de increíble cabellera roja, y un extraño e irresistible atractivo.

-Así que esta es la joven Lenalee. Vaya, es realmente una preciosidad, Allen- le dio un codazo muy poco disimulado a su hijastro, que se sonrojó y avanzó hacia la mesa, tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándola con él hacia la puerta.

-Lenalee, este es mi padre. Ella es Lenalee. Hasta luego, nos vamos a mi cuarto- tironeó de ella hacia su habitación sin dar mayor explicación.

-Marian... ¿qué le has hecho al chico?

-Nada.

-Claro...

Marian cogió una larga boquilla del cajón de la cocina y la encendió, dándole a continuación una profunda calada.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a algún sitio? No queremos molestar aquí.

Anita lo miró con una sonrisa inexpresiva.

-Di más bien que sabes que no querré molestar a Allen obedeciendo a tus imaginaciones- puntualizó, y Cross no lo negó.

-¿Vamos?

-Como desees.

Dentro de la habitación, Allen suspiró, muy abochornado.

-Buf, menos mal, ya se marchan.

Sentada en la cama mientras acariciaba a Timcanpy, Lenalee le dirigió una sonrisa algo dubitativa.

-Anita es... muy agradable.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que es de las mejores amantes de mi padre.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia- se sentó ante el escritorio y le dio una palmada al libro de química-. ¿Empezamos?

- C-claro- replicó Lenalee, no queriendo admitir que se había olvidado por completo del objeto de la visita. Descubrir que alguien quería jugar con ella a las muñecas había sido suficiente para despistarla.


	5. Lavi, Yu e Irene

_**~Capítulo 5~**_

-Soy la nueva profesora de historia, aunque ahora esté sustituyendo a vuestra profesora de lengua. Ya he tenido el placer de conocer a algunos de vosotros- sus ojos dieron con Lavi, aunque no le sonrió-. Para los demás, mi nombre es Irene Peralta- Un par de chicos se rieron, demostrándole al pelirrojo que su idea no había sido tan original. La profesora sonrió-. Podéis ahorraros las bromitas con mi apellido, no voy a cometer el error de daros una lección respecto a los tamaños a los que hacen referencia ciertas frutas porque estoy convencida de que controláis el tema maravillosamente y sabréis cuáles son apropiadas para cada caso.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que la mayoría de los muchachos se sonrojaron violentamente.

Lavi levantó la mano.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que la fruta fue muy importante para el comercio de ciertas zonas, profe, así que espero que lo tratemos algún día como parte de su asignatura.

Kanda bufó, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Muy hábil, pero el comercio no es algo de estudio directo en el programa, así que lo lamento pero tendremos que omitirlo.

-Pero podría ser tema de un trabajo extra, ¿verdad?

-No he dicho que fuera a aceptar trabajos extra.

-Todavía.

-No puede saber si voy a decirlo.

-No, claro que no, pero puedo intentar convencerla.

La clase permanecía en silencio ante el tira y afloja, pero el japonés decidió que su amigo se estaba emocionando demasiado.

-Cállate- espetó duramente. La profesora lo miró.

-Tú eres... Kanda, ¿cierto?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que eres más educado que tu amigo, así que espero que le enseñes algo.

-Tsk. No es mi problema.

A Lavi no se le pasó el hecho de que a él lo había tuteado, y frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí, como amigo eres quien lo aguanta fuera de clase y...

-Profe, ¿podemos tutearte?- interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-Eso deberías preguntármelo sin hacerlo ya- corrigió.

-Ya, pero como estabas tuteando a Yu, me pareció una buena oportunidad para seguir tu ejemplo como alumno modelo que soy- se oyeron varias carcajadas que contradijeron la evidente mentira. Dejando a un lado sus notas, difícilmente se podía considerar al pelirrojo un alumno modelo.

-Bueno, supongo que como sois los mayores, podría hacer una excepción y permitiros tutearme, aunque me sigáis llamando señorita Peralta. Eso será más divertido para todos.

Toda la clase estalló en murmullos emocionados cuando la profesora se sentó, dando por concluido lo que había sido uno de los discursos más curiosos de la vida de sus alumnos.

-No me niegues que es la caña- susurró Lavi.

Tsk.

Kanda se dedicó a ignorar los comentarios y mirar por la ventana. Acababa de decidir que odiaba a la tal Irene Peralta: su instinto le decía que no le traería más que problemas.

* * *

Allen bostezó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en el pupitre. El domingo anterior, la dueña de la cafetería donde trabajaba había llamado por la noche para preguntarle si no podía ir a ayudar a colocar el almacén y, ante la generosa cantidad que había mencionado, el chico se había decidido a colaborar. Por lo tanto había ido a clase prácticamente de reenganche, ya que sólo había tenido tiempo de desayunar y coger las cosas antes de salir, todavía lleno del polvo de las que le parecieron las botellas más viejas del país, que no las de mejor calidad.

-No deberías dormir así, Allennnn, te dolerá el cuello- le susurró una voz en la oreja, haciendo que se levantara de un respingo sólo para tener la risa de Road resonándole por toda la cabeza.

-Ah... Road, qué susto me has dado.

-Ya lo sé. Te he despertado.

-N-no, si no dormí... í... í... - acabó la frase con otro bostezo aun más grande que el anterior.

-Sólo decía que no deberías dormir así si no quieres que ese cuellito blanco que tienes te mate de dolor- dijo amablemente, aunque si sonrisa hizo estremecer a Allen como si acabara de decirle que gozaría de su sufrimiento.

-Gracias... Es que no he dormido hoy, me encuentro muy cansado- explicó intentando iniciar una conversación más normal.

-Trabajas en la cafetería de la esquina de la universidad, ¿cierto?

-S-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Eso es un se-cre-to- volvió a reírse escandalosamente, aunque en medio del bullicio típico de las horas libres en el aula su carcajada apenas si llegó a un par de sitios a la redonda.

Dio unos cuantos lametones a su eterna piruleta y volvió a sonreír con los extraños ojos clavados en los de Allen.

-Yo también trabajaba antes.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Pero me aburrí, así que lo dejé.

-Y... ¿qué hacías?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Conseguía cosas para un par de personas.

-Ah... Entiendo...- Allen se dijo que acababa de sonarle como si le hubiera dicho que se ocupaba de convencer a inocentes de que vendieran su alma al diablo. Casi se la imaginaba tomando el té con el mismísimo Lucifer.- Supongo que sería menos esclavo que lo mío.

-Sí- reconoció sin ningún tapujo ni delicadeza-. Claro que también me favorecía menos.

-Ajá…- respondió, sin saber muy bien que decir- Oye, Road, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?

-Puedes. Que te conteste es otra cosa.

- Ty… Quiero decir, el señor Mikk, ¿es pariente tuyo?

-Uhm, es mi hermanastro- contestó mirando distraídamente su piruleta-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No, por nada. Es sólo curiosidad- le sonrió amablemente-. Como me parecía que le tratabas con mucha confianza.

-Ya, como tu amiguita, ¿no?- soltó una risotada encogiendo el cuello hacia atrás y volviendo a mirarle- Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿verdad? Todavía estabas en la clase cuando ella se quedó hablando con él el otro día.

-Sí. Y no me gusta nada.

-¡Uhh! ¿Celoso, Allen? ¿Uhm?- se cogió un par de cabellos de la nuca, rizándoselos con los dedos- Pobrecito… Pero es comprensible, ¿no? Es tan mona, Lenalee… Tan, tan mona…- alargó el brazo y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello- Tú también eres muy mono, Allen. Supongo que un chico mono siempre queda bien con una chica mona, ¿no es así?

-N-no sé que estás pensando- le apartó la mano con suavidad.

-¿No te gusta la chiquita mona?- el muchacho se sonrojó con violencia y giró la cabeza- ¡Ahhh! Míralo… Eres tan adorable, Allen…- volvió a reírse.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Road le dio otro lametazo a su piruleta y se dedicó a mirar el techo.

-Por eso me gustas tanto.

Allen se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer al respecto. Escuchó a Road acercarse un poco más con la silla y acariciarle los pelos de la nuca. Encogió el cuello y se giró, nervioso, bastante ruborizado aún y sin atreverse a mirarle durante mucho tiempo a los ojos.

-¿Te... gusto?

-Sí. Me pareces muy mono- respondió sin mirarle-. Pocos chicos me lo parecen, pero tú el que más.

-Pero... Si yo no...

-Sí, tú sí- soltó una risilla y lo miró a los ojos-. Con esa carita tan adorable, ese corazoncito tan noble y esa inocencia y pureza tan divertidas...

-Road, yo...

-No tienes por qué decirme nada, ahora mismo no me interesa. Además, la princesita no te deja ver más allá, de modo que no te pediré que mires.

La miró, extrañado, y agachó la cabeza, observando algo fascinante en sus zapatos.

-Sólo- continuó- déjame seguir jugando contigo como hasta ahora, Allen. Me diviertes mucho.

Se sintió como una marioneta en los dedos largos y finos de la muchacha; algo raro le oprimía el pechoy el cuello; pero aún así, alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué responderle.

-Entiendo.

-No lo creo- le sonrió-. Pero da igual- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Voy a dar un pequeño paseíto. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos...- su voz se perdió en un murmullo y luego suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado, como si le hubiesen quitado un tremendo peso de encima que le hubiese estado aprisionando- Qué chica tan rara...- volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer sobre su mesa-. ¿Por qué sólo atraigo bichos raros?- lloriqueó, bostezando de nuevo. De pronto se sentía más cansado que antes- Hablar con gente así es agotador- se frotó los ojos, sobresaltándose cuando un libro bastante viejo se golpeó contra su mesa-. ¿Y esto?

-Puede ayudarte con tus estudios, aun estoy pensando métodos... Realmente no pensé que estuvieses tan mal...- Lenalee se sentó en la mesa de delante con la silla de lado.

-Ya... Bueno...- respondió, nervioso.

-¿De qué hablabas con Road?

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó un poco- No, de nada, del trabajo, del profesor Mikk y esas cosas.

-¿Del profesor de filosofía?

-Sí, al parecer es su hermanastro.

-Ah. Entonces tiene sentido como le trata y eso, pero aún así, en medio de la clase.

-Bueno, es una chica muy peculiar. Es maja y eso, pero me inquieta- murmuró, intentando que nadie más se enterase.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Antes, cuando me dijo que trabajaba, me dio la impresión de que hacía cosas horribles...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que conseguía cosas para personas...

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

-No, nada, pero fue en la forma en que lo dijo, no sé, me dieron como escalofríos.

-Eres muy susceptible, Allen.

-Jo- volvió a echarse sobre la mesa, usando el libro de almohada-. Ahora si me dejas, quiero dormir un poco... Estoy reventado...

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Mucho es poco... Hoy no he dormido nada...

Lenalee sonrió cariñosamente, viendo como se adormecía cada vez más y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Tienes veinte minutos, te avisaré antes de que llegue el profesor...

-Gracias...

A los pocos segundos, respiraba profundamente y parecía estar como en otra dimensión, puesto que ninguno de los ruidos de la clase lo afectaban para nada. Lenalee cogió un libro de su cartera y retomó el sitio que había ocupado frente a Allen. A los pocos minutos, Road volvió, sin la piruleta, y al ver la escena sonrió.

-Qué mono. Al final duerme- dijo, sin bajar la voz, sobresaltando un poco a Lenalee.

-Sí, al parecer hoy no ha descansado lo suficiente.

-Si lo dejas dormir ahora, después será peor para él. Se quedará pescando en clase.

-Mejor eso que nada.

-Bueno, supongo- se puso de lado y miró el lomo del libro-. ¡Vaya! Es el que te dejó Tyki, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aún voy por la mitad.

-¿No te molestan sus confianzas?

-... Es un poco raro, pero no, no demasiado, ¿por?

-Por nada- se sentó en su sitio-. ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Literatura.

-Pobrecito Allen, se quedará dando cabezazos.

-Sí- Lenalee suspiró y se sumergió en la lectura de su libro una vez más.

Road la examinó, fijándose en su bonita figura, su expresión dulce y concentrada y su preciosa carita. Era prácticamente perfecta, pensó. Le hubiera gustado convertirla en una inerte muñequita con la que jugar, sentándola en un enorme trono parecido a una butaca de lujo, y ponerle vestiditos y peinados. Habría sido una auténtica obra maestra para su colección.

"Qué pena que no se pueda hacer." se lamentó, metiendo su mano por debajo de su camisa para coger la piruleta que llevaba prendida en el elástico de la falda.

Pasó sus ojos a Allen, que dormía tan profundamente que tenía los labios entreabiertos y comenzaba a roncar muy bajito, como un bebé de apenas un año o dos. Sonrió divertida por su cara de absoluto abandono. Dormir con tanta confianza en el instituto habría sido un suicidio para más de uno, pero no para él, y menos con ella y Lenalee sentadas en la clase.

Lamió su piruleta nueva con deleite durante un rato, pensando en nada en particular, y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-Faltan cinco minutos, Lenalee. Cinco minutos para la clase empezar, así que a Allen hay que despertar- canturreó improvisando rápidamente mientras se acercaba y le daba un pinchazo a la mejilla expuesta de Allen con la parte de abajo de su piruleta.

-¡Road!- reprochó Lenalee- No seas bruta, despiértalo con suavidad.

La extraña muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

-Un poco de dolor no mata a nadie, Lenalee.

La chica se estremeció. Tenía que admitir que había algo desagradable en la rareza de Road.

-Pero no es necesario- objetó.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerle daño. Me gusta- Lenalee abrió los ojos en un evidente gesto de sorpresa-. ¿Qué? Es adorable.

-S-sí, pero... No sé...

-¿No me pegan los tíos adorables?- esbozó una mueca burlona- Cierto, pero me divierte- se dirigió a su pupitre para buscar el libro de literatura mientras toda la clase empezaba a entrar-. ¿Lo despiertas tú o me ocupo yo?

-Ya lo hago yo- apoyó su mano en el hombro de Allen y lo sacudió suavemente-. ¿Allen-kun?- deslizó su mano por todo el cuello hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, que rascó con suavidad sin dejar de llamarlo por su nombre en voz bajita mientras la clase se volvía más y más bulliciosa- Venga, despierta.

Al fin le obedeció, abriendo unos hinchados y perezosos ojos grises.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Sí.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Lenalee dudó si decirle que a Road le gustaba, después de todo él había dicho que lo inquietaba, pero nada que indicara que era para mal.

-No- dijo finalmente, sin tener muy claro por qué lo ocultaba-. Nada importante. Pero como no apures, te perderás la clase de literatura- bromeó al ver cuánto tardaba en despertarse del todo.

* * *

Kanda alzó una ceja mirando mal el minúsculo pedazo de papel que acababa de caer sobre su inmaculada libreta llena de pulcros apuntes. Sus ojos buscaron al pelirrojo sentado a su lado, que le hizo gestos de que lo abriera.

"¿Por qué coño no me lo susurra y punto?" se preguntó, pero abrió la nota clandestina.

"Yu, sé que podría decirlo en alto, pero así me tiene más emoción. La profe lleva un tanga verde."

Bufó tan ruidosamente que varios compañeros se giraron a observarlo y, cogiendo su bolígrafo, escribió debajo de la última palabra: "Pervertido." Le tiró la nota una vez más y no tardó en recibirla de vuelta.

"Y mira qué culo hay en ese tanga... No me digas que no has mirado."

"Entre las cosas verdes de esta clase, prefiero mirar el encerado."

"¿Recuerdas lo del tercio de la población? Acabas de demostrarme que es un tercio más uno."

El japonés le lanzó la nota a la cabeza con tan mala suerte que la profesora lo vio al volverse para explicar sus notas.

-¡Yu!- exclamó sorprendida- Vaya, no es propio de ti andar lanzando cosas como un crío.

-Tsk.

-Quiero ese papel, Lavi. Tráemelo. Sé reconocer una nota cuando la veo... Aunque esté doblada muy pequeñita.

El pelirrojo palideció de golpe mirando a Irene. No podía dárselo... Sería... Acoso sexual o algo por el estilo... ¡Quizás lo acusara de violación! ¡O fingiría estar embarazada y arruinaría su carrera como estudiante!

-Dásela- ordenó la voz seca del japonés y Lavi suspiró, sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio.

La profesora la tomó y la leyó para sí misma. Alzó sus penetrantes ojos y los clavó en los dos. La clase, habitualmente tranquila porque en último año no estaban para más tonterías que las de su alumno más brillante, estaba sumida en un incómodo silencioso.

-Así que mi tanga es verde...

Lavi gimoteó para sus adentros, pero optó por la vía de la insolencia que tan bien le funcionaba.

-No me digas que me he equivocado. ¡Sería mi primer fracaso!

Una oleada de murmullos divertidos se extendió por la clase.

-No he dicho...

-Piénsalo, profe, si no me castigas quedaré impune, pero si lo haces es porque he acertado, lo cual significa que he logrado verlas desde lejos, así que vas vestida inapropiadamente, y todos sabrán de qué color es tu tanga durante el resto del día.

-Algo importante, desde luego. Podría morir si alguien conociera esa información- Kanda bufó y la sonrisa burlona de Irene se volvió hacia él-. Lo encuentras aburrido... Normal, dado que prefieres el encerado a mi... Bueno, ya me entiendes- más risas-. He de admitir que me he sentido algo ofendida, ¡creía ser algo mejor que una vulgar pizarra!- se echó a reír ante la expresión aturdida del japonés.

-Resumiendo, que no estoy castigado y tu tanga es verde.

La profesora pareció pensárselo un par de segundos y luego habló.

-Contestaré que sí a una de las preguntas. Elige, y que sepas que arrastras a Yu en el resultado por decir que el encerado es mejor que yo.

Los alumnos de 5º, que creían que ya no podían reírse más, descubrieron que tenían más aire en los pulmones del que era posible humanamente.

-Me quedo con la segunda. ¿Tu tanga es verde?

-Lo sea o no lo sea, diremos que sí para ser fieles lo que dije, estás castigado. Con respecto a Yu, me lo tengo que pensar, porque aunque no comenzaste tú, le seguiste el juego, lo cual no me lo habría esperado para nada, pero bueno, supongo que todo lo malo se pega.

Kanda gruñó, molesto. Lavi la miró intensamente con su único ojo verde visible.

-Intuyo que tienes algo que comentar, Lavi. Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

-Dijiste...

-Dije que contestaría sí a una de tus preguntas y que la eligieses. No te dije lo que sería de la otra- sonrió-. La próxima vez ten más cuidado con estas cosas.

Fue a replicarle, pero Kanda le lanzó una mirada que parecía gritarle "como-le-sigas-el-juego-te-mato", por lo que se removió en su silla y colocó los codos sobre la mesa, aburrido.

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?

-Ya te lo comunicaré esta semana.

-¿No será algo muy gordo, no?

-Eso ya lo verás. Ahora, si nadie más tiene nada que comentar sobre mi trasero o en lo que vaya enfundado, volveré con las clases.

Lavi suspiró y se dedicó a mirar la nada. Cogió un boli y empezó a juguetear con él; las explicaciones de Irene le llegaban en fragmentos, de los que recogía más bien poco. Realmente no le hacía falta, se conocía todo aquello de pe a pa, y aunque no se lo conociese, con coger uno de los libros de Panda y leérselo un par de veces -incluso con la tele de fondo- sería más que suficiente para el examen. Le dedicó una mirada distraída a su amigo, que permanecía recto en su silla, tomando apuntes esquematizados con la rapidez habitual. Los demás hacían más o menos lo mismo, cruzaban alguna que otra palabra y risa, siendo silenciados por la profesora cuando el murmullo se volvía molesto.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se apresuraron en recoger sus cosas y dirigirse al comedor o a los exteriores para desayunar con tranquilidad. Lavi fue a salir de la clase cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

-¿Puedes quedarte un momento, Lavi?

-Si lo manda la profe- se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisilla-. ¿Qué pasa?

Le mostró la notita y se la devolvió.

-Que esto no vuelva a suceder, Lavi.

-Tranqui. La próxima vez me guardaré los comentarios sobre tu tanga para la hora del descanso.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El tanga? Cantidad.

-No bromeo, Lavi- su rostro acompañaba sus palabras-. ¿Te gusta este toma y daca entre tú y yo?

-Es entretenido. Lo único que hacer en clase, no se ofenda.

-Tranquilo. Desde luego te pega bastante, una mente tan inquieta como la tuya...

-Parece que sabe mucho de mí.

-Lo que me han contado otros profesores, lo que viene en tu expediente. Te aburres en clase- no era una pregunta-. Es normal, sucede a menudo con las mentes brillantes.

-¿Le parece que tengo una mente brillante?

-La tienes, sin lugar a dudas. No estudias nada, no prestas atención en clase, y sin embargo sacas las mejores notas de tu promoción. O haces las chuletas muy bien o sin lugar a dudas eres un pequeño sabio.

El muchacho se rascó la nariz, por primera vez algo avergonzado, y alzó los hombros.

-La culpa la tiene...Ji-ji- había estado tentado de decir "Panda"-. Es el hombre con el que vivo. Es un estudioso, sabe de todo un poco y me ha inculcado su amor por los libros y eso. Llevo leyendo desde que era un crío, así que...

-Eso no es excusa. Igualmente eres un muchacho increíble.

-Gracias. Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana y eso.

-¿Quién ha dicho que puedes irte?

La miró. Su sonrisa le dio algo de mala espina y soltó una risilla nerviosa. No se esperaba nada bueno.

-Nadie, pero si ya has acabado...

La profesora se le acercó contoneando sus sensuales caderas. Estaba jodidamente buena. Todavía más cuando se inclinaba así, sólo un poco, destacando su escote, sonriendo, con los ojos...

-¿Me llevas los libros, Lavi?- preguntó, y su voz sonó un poco distinta.

-S-sí, claro.

Pasó por su lado señalando la mesa con un gesto vago y Lavi se apresuró a coger el montón de libros de historia al tiempo que intentaba calmarse para no tener ningún "accidente".

Al salir tras ella, tuvo la ocasión de ver fugazmente a Kanda, de pie casi frente a la puerta, esperándolo con la excusa de estar mirando el patio por la ventana del pasillo. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la que él intentó responder con otra de inocencia, si bien no pudo asegurar que la hubiera visto. Entró tras la profesora en la sala correspondiente y dejó el pesado lote sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al viejo profesor de matemáticas.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

Abandonó la sala de profes lo más rápido que pudo sin perder su dignidad, giró en el pasillo y casi se estampa con el japonés, que aparentemente había decidido que no tenía por qué disimular tanto.

-Joder, Yu, qué susto. No me aparezcas así, como la muerta de la curva.

-Tsk. No parezco...

-... una mujer, lo sé, lo sé.- suspiró.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No.

Lavi lo miró, sin comprender.

-¿Que no qué? ¿Que no es eso?

-Idiota- hizo una especie de alzamiento de mano muy lánguido-. No.

-¡Ah!- volvió a suspirar- No sé si llegaste a verlo en el reflejo de la ventana, pero me está poniendo difícil ese no... ¿Crees que es una pederasta?- preguntó con un tono entre jocoso e ilusionado.

-Creo que tiene cuatro años más que nosotros.

-Me vale como pederasta.

-Eres mayor de edad.

-Me sigue valiendo.

Kanda bufó, gruñó, miró a todos lados y al fin pareció dispuesto a hacer algo que Lavi sabía que hacía pocas veces: abandonar su mutismo para soltar frases de más de diez palabras.

Se paró en mitad del pasillo y clavó sus dos ojos grises en el verde del pelirrojo.

-No me importa lo buena que esté o lo guapa que sea o lo fácil que lo ponga. Es una profesora. No seas imbécil- Lavi no retiró la mirada, pero él mismo sintió la fina capa de vergüenza que cubría su pupila-. Tsk. Esa cara de víctima no te queda nada bien- se puso en macha otra vez y le dio un codazo a pasar-. Nunca fuiste una víctima.

El pelirrojo se atrevió a intentar reírse con normalidad y se sorprendió al recuperar su buen humor. Aparentemente, saber que Yu era capaz de sacrificar su modus operandi habitual para animarlo funcionaba.

-Siempre he sido el cazador, ¿verdad? Hasta te obligué a ir de cacería a ti un par de veces, ¿te acuerdas?

-Tsk- y añadió casi en un murmullo-. Una vez.

-Sí, a la segunda no fui capaz de obligarte... Siempre he pensado que esa última tía te agotó, ¿eh?- vaciló llevándose los brazos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Baka usagi- masculló el japonés con la habitual confusión que lo embargaba cuando abordaba esos temas, esa que tanto lo divertía.

-Vamos a buscar a Allen y Lenalee- se compadeció. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de hacerle un favor... Dos, contando su última reacción tan contenida.

- Tsk. Como veas- pero apresuró el paso hacia la salida del instituto.

-¡Eh! ¡Yu! ¡Espera! ¡Espérame hombre! ¿Adónde vas?

-Afuera.

-Cierto… Tienen que estar en los jardines. Siempre van allí a desayunar. ¡Eres un crack, Yu!

-Tsk. No. Sólo pienso de vez en cuando.

-¿Insinúas que yo no lo hago?

-Acabas de demostrármelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado con el buen rollito de antes? Hijo, desde luego, no puedes estar de buenas con nadie ni cinco minutos, ¿eh? Necesitas una chica en tu vida, Yu- le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, haciendo enfadar al japonés.

-Como sigas así, tú vas a necesitar una mano nueva.

-Qué genio…- se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Ninguno de los dos habló con el otro el resto del trayecto. De vez en cuando se paraban a hablar con alguien que detenía a Lavi para cruzar algunas palabras con él, y el japonés esperaba paciente a su lado, mirando en otra dirección.

La gente aun seguía preguntándose como era posible que fuesen amigos, siendo tan diferentes como eran el uno del otro. Siempre que le preguntaban a Lavi, éste alzaba los hombros y sonreía, como si él tampoco supiese la razón, porque quizás era que simplemente no la había. Eran amigos y punto.

Cuando llegaron a los exteriores, preguntaron- más bien Lavi preguntó- a un par de personas si habían visto a la pareja, y tras dar unos pocos rodeos al edificio, los encontraron cerca de una extensión de césped que había cerca del campo de fútbol, donde el resto de compañeros de los muchachos jugaban un partido, siendo animados por las chicas.

Allen estaba tumbado en el césped, con un libro de física en la cara; Lenalee terminaba su desayuno con lentitud, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¡Eh! ¡Allen, Lena...!- se cayó al ver que la muchacha le indicase que bajase la voz- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró al llegar, sentándose a su lado.

-Allen está durmiendo. Lo necesita. Al parecer anoche no durmió nada por el trabajo y hoy andaba cabeceando por todas partes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no ha picoteado nada?

-No.

-Madre mía, después estará todo el día quejándose.

-Bueno, tú no tendrás que aguantarlo, así que no te preocupes.

-Tienes razón- observó el libro del chico, curioso- ¿Y eso?- lo señaló.

-Intentaba estudiar antes de quedarse dormido.

-¿Cómo le va?

-Poco a poco... Pero con las matemáticas no da una. Y no encuentro una forma de ayudarlo.

-Uhm... Oye, ¿y los sudokus?

-¿Sudokus?

-Sí. Podrías empezar por ahí. Es una forma de ejercitar la mente. Quizás ese es su problema, que le cuesta.

-Pues no es una mala idea del todo. Le buscaré algunos, a ver si así conseguimos algo.

-¡Seguro que sí, mujer! No hay nadie tan torpe en el mundo.

-En mi clase hay dos o tres que podrían rebatir tu teoría con sus notas... En fin, ¿cómo os ha ido la mañana?

-¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Estupenda!

-Ha conseguido que la de historia lo castigue.

-¡Yu!

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Lavi?- preguntó con un tono de reproche.

-¡Nada!

-Ya...

-Bueno, quizás escribiese una nota a Yu...

-¿Una nota?

-Sí...haciendo referencia a su ropa interior...

-¡Lavi!

Allen se sobresaltó y se sentó de golpe en el césped, tirando el libro por los suelos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- bostezó y se frotó los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento. No quería despertarte.

-Tranquila...a...a...a... ¿Qué pasa con Lavi?

-Nada- contestó-. Sólo que la profesora nueva lo ha castigado porque hablaba con Kanda de su ropa interior.

-¿Con Kanda?

-Sólo me pasó la puñetera nota. Yo no dije nada- el japonés estaba al lado del pelirrojo, mirando en otra dirección.

-¡Me contestaste!

-Porque si no lo hubiese hecho me habrías acosado hasta conseguirlo.

-¡Ya, bueno! ¡Pero me contestaste! Si no me hubieses contestado, sólo me habría llamado la atención a ti.

-Me da igual, has acabado castigado de todos modos.

-Ya, pero tú casi acabas castigado también por seguirme el rollo.

-¿Tú también la miraste?

-¡No!- respondió, sonrojándose.

-¡Uhh! ¡Míraloo! ¡Se ha sonrojado!- comenzó a reírse, irritando cada vez más a su amigo.

-Tuerto del demonio...

-¡Vale, vale!- interrumpió Allen, algo dormido aún- ¿Cual es tu castigo al final, Lavi?

-No lo sé. Me dijo que ya hablaría conmigo sobre él- alzó los hombros- Pero realmente me viene dando igual.

-No debería darte igual, Lavi- reprochó Lenalee agitando un dedo-. Estás en tu último año y tienes unas notas brillantes, no lo arruines con faltas de comportamiento.

-Tampoco he hecho nada grave, ha sido una tontería.

Kanda bufó y todos lo miraron, sorprendidos por la intensidad del ruido.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

El japonés le lanzó una mirada digna de tener rayos destructores y se levantó.

-Me largo.

-¡Kanda!- le gritó Lenalee cuando reaccionó.- ¿Adónde?

-Por ahí.

-¡Pero...!

-Déjalo- masculló Lavi, tirándose junto a Allen de mala manera-. No va a volver.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarlo?- Lenalee cogió su mochila y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo otra vez- No sé qué le pasa, pero voy a averiguarlo. Y me parece muy mal que tú te quedes cruzado de brazos, porque se nota que el problema va contigo.

Se marchó por donde Kanda había desaparecido, dejando a un Allen confundido y un Lavi culpable.

-Mierda- dijo dando un puñetazo en la hierba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué pasó?

-Sí. Que como no tiene nada mejor que hacer se ha inventado que le estoy tirando los tejos a la de historia y está enfadado.

Allen meneó la cabeza dubitativo, se sonrojó y al final preguntó un poco azorado.

-Pero... Eso a él le da igual, ¿no? Quiero decir, no es como... como si... ya sabes.

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos y se echó a reír- ¡Claro que no es por algo así! Es sólo que le parece mal.

-¿Y por eso se enfada tanto?

-Allen, ¿crees que es muy difícil enfadar a Yu?

-Tienes razón.- admitió con expresión resignada.

-Pues eso.- cerró los ojos-. Te queda un rato si quieres dormir.

-¿No vas a ir con ellos?

-No pienso acercarme a él hasta que se le pase. Me gusta mi cabeza donde está. Debe haber ido al gimnasio, siempre va ahí cuando se enfada.

-Ah...- como no sabía qué más decir, se tiró y se dispuso a descansar un rato más- ¿Puedes avisarme...?

-Claro. No te preocupes- le dio una palmada amistosa en la pierna que Allen ya no llegó a sentir.

* * *

Cuando Lenalee entró en el desolado gimnasio viejo del instituto, pudo escuchar una de las katanas de bambú golpeando contra las cosas en desuso que había en él. Estaba oscuro, pero la escasa luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana le dejaba ver la silueta del chico.

-Kanda...

Se giró dando una formidable estocada que a punto estuvo de partir la vara contra un potro astillado y la miró con la coleta a un lado de la cara.

-¿Qué?

Lenalee suspiró y se acercó, intentando sacarle la katana de bambú.

-Venga, suéltala. Hablemos.

El japonés bufó, pero se sentó en el suelo, aunque sin obedecer a la orden de abrir su mano.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-¿Cómo que no?- le dio un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza que le valió otra mirada enfadada- ¡Has salido corriendo! Eso no es propio de ti.

-Tsk. Tonterías. Tenía que entrenar.

-Claro, así de repente. Tú entrenas los martes y jueves por la tarde y los domingos por la mañana- sonrió-. He vivido contigo y llevas entrenando a las mismas horas desde los ocho años.

El chico gruñó.

-He cambiado.

-No. Te pasa algo con lo de Lavi y la de historia. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No tengo miedo. Está intentando ligársela.

-No creo. No es tonto.

-Sí es.

-No tanto.

-Tsk.

-Venga, habla con él y punto.

-No- puso una expresión tan escandalizada que Lenalee no pudo más que echarse a reír.

-Ya hablaré yo con él. Venga, volvamos o seguro que se quedan dormidos los dos y llegan tarde a clase.

-Que se jodan.

-¡Kanda!- le tendió una mano que no tomó, pero se levantó- Así me gusta. Sé buen chico y compórtate. Ya verás que no pasa nada entre Lavi y la profe.

-Más le vale- replicó con un gesto aun más furioso. Pareció dudar-. Gracias.

-¿Eh?- Lenalee se volvió y le sonrió radiante- De nada. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Tsk. Supongo.

-Por cierto... ¿De qué color era el tanga?

-Rojo.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué buena memoria.

Kanda se sonrojó otra vez y los dos se encaminaron hacia el jardín.

Quizás, al final, Kanda se había fijado mejor que su amigo.


	6. La cafetería

_**~Capítulo 6~**_

Allen se lamió los labios y se pasó una mano por el pelo, colocándola en el cuello y masajeándolo lentamente, mientras que con la otra hacía bailar un lápiz con suaves giros. Tenía el ceño fruncido, completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, y de vez en cuando sacaba un poco la lengua, se mordía levemente el labio inferior y golpeaba la mesa con la goma del lápiz o con los dedos de su mano libre. En ese momento suspiró profundamente y se aventuró a colocar otro número en aquel extraño cuadrado, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que había acertado una vez más, lo cual, en su caso, era de elogio.

-Al final no es tan mala idea esto de los Sudokus...

Había comenzado a hacerlos por recomendación de Lenalee, que le había insistido bastante en que seguramente lo ayudarían con la lógica y a pensar y, a pesar de que había comenzado a regañadientes, le estaba cogiendo el gusto poco a poco: en ese momento se encontraba enfrascado en la tercera página del pasatiempo.

-¡Allen! ¡Sal a atender, por favor!- la voz de la dueña de la cafetería sonó desde la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- cuando colocó el último número y se aseguró de que era correcto, se guardó el lápiz en el bolsillo del delantal e introdujo el pasatiempo en su mochila, apresurándose a salir- ¿Qué mesa?

-La tres. Pero ya se está encargando Akimi.

-Lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes- la mujer le sonrió amablemente.

Era una señora de unos treinta y pocos, bajita y delgada, con el rostro amable y cabellos y ojos castaños, de mirada tierna y voz dulce. Su marido había fallecido un par de años antes y, desde entonces, ella y sus dos hijos, Akimi y Kentarou, se encargaban de llevar el local.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio.

-¡Que no pasa nada, hombre!- rió- También tienes tus estudios, es comprensible. ¿Con qué andabas?

-Pues una amiga me recomendó que hiciese sudokus para ayudarme con las matemáticas, y bueno, estaba con ello.

-¿Una amiga? ¿De tu clase?

-Sí. Ella... Ella es mi mejor amiga, creo. Por no decir la única.

-Pues no entiendo cómo un muchacho tan encantador como tú no tiene más amigos.

-Si tengo más amigos, pero ella es la única chica.

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿Me ayudas a secar cacharros?

-¡Por supuesto! Faltaría más. Para algo me paga.

Se remangó las mangas de la camisa y ocupó el lugar de la señora, que se dedicó a colocar la vajilla en su sitio. De pronto comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, como si varios ojos lo mirasen insistentemente. Alzó la vista disimuladamente y vio que en la mesa que quedaba frente a él había varias muchachas, algo mayores que él, que lo miraban y cuchicheaban, riéndose y mandándose callar unas a otras. Algo sonrojado, volvió a mirar los platos.

-¡Eh! ¡Chaval! ¡El de la barra!- dijo una de ellas.

Suspiró y las miró, señalándose, como preguntándoles si se referían a él.

-¡Sí, tú! ¡Queremos que nos atiendas!

Allen miró a la dueña, que alzó los hombros y le indicó que fuese. Se secó las manos, sin bajarse las mangas y tomando la libreta que estaba en la esquina del mostrador, se acercó a ellas, que continuaron riendo y cuchicheando.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué van a tomar?

-Es realmente una monada- oyó susurrar a una de ellas, una morena de ojos negros.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la chica que estaba junto a la que había hablado antes, rubia de bote y de ojos verdes.

-Quince.

-¡Pero si es un niño aún! Qué adorable- las demás se echaron a reír-. Yo quiero un batido de nata, por favor.

-¡Yo un café con leche!

-Yo un té verde.

-Pon también unas pastitas para acompañar- dijo con suavidad la que lo había llamado al principio, una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos marrones, muy guapa-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Algo más?

-No te diremos nada más hasta que nos digas tu nombre.

Allen suspiró. En el fondo estaba algo acostumbrado a tener este tipo de encuentros de vez en cuando, pero no terminaban de agradarle para nada. Es más, siempre se sentía muy incómodo, presentándose a desconocidas.

-Me llamo Allen. ¿Tomarán algo más?

-Yo quiero un descafeinado, gracias.

-Bien, ahora mismo se lo traigo- guardó la libreta en el mismo bolsillo que el lápiz y se marchó tras la barra.

* * *

Lenalee suspiró ruidosamente y apretó el botón del 2ºC.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Lenalee. ¿Lavi está en casa?

-Sí. ¿Quieres subir o le digo que baje?- respondió la voz de un hombre anciano. La chica se cuidó de dirigirse a él con respeto ocultando que desconocía su nombre. Lavi siempre lo llamaba viejo o panda, y nunca le había preguntado, con lo que sólo conocía el nombre que aparecía en sus publicaciones sobre historia que, como todo el mundo sabía, era un seudónimo.

-Eh... Prefiero subir yo, por favor.

Abrió la puerta al escuchar el zumbido y pasó, subiendo como un rayo por las escaleras. La puerta del piso ya estaba abierta, y en el acogedor salón lleno de estanterías estaba el anciano, leyendo un viejo volumen de desgastadas cubiertas de cuero.

-Está en su cuarto.

-Gracias.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera y golpeó suavemente.

-¿Lavi?- asomó despacio y vio el desastre habitual, mezcla de libros, papeles y ropa, y en medio el pelirrojo, sentado sobre su cama deshecha, leyendo un fajo de hojas- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Lenalee! Claro, pasa- lo dejó a un lado con una sonrisa.

-¿Estudiando?

-Qué va- se apoyó sobre un codo, haciendo que la camiseta negra se deslizara dejando un hombro al descubierto-. Leía un guión que me pasaron los del club de arte dramático. Ya sabes que me paso de vez en cuando.

-Sí...

La chica tenía el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera decirle algo y no supiera empezar, y Lavi empezaba a inquietarse. Se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pero no creo que participe, el tema de la obra está muy manido, y el personaje que quieren que haga es aburrido, no sé, no me llama la atención. Hay mucha gente que puede hacerlo sin problemas, no tiene complicación... Y el argumento es muy simple, no tiene interés. Vamos, que es una mierda- confesó con un guiño.

-Ya...

-Venga, suéltalo- se acostó del todo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con un aire de indolencia que casi la hizo enfadar-. Dime que tengo que hablar con Yu, que estos dos días se ha enfadado cada vez más, que le has sonsacado el motivo y que soy un irresponsable- enumeró con simpatía, le gustaba que fuera tan maternal y protectora. La hacía más mona.

-No venía a decirte nada de eso- se defendió-. Bueno, en realidad sólo lo primero.

-¿Ves?- se echó a reír- No esperaba menos de ti. Siempre nos cuidas mucho- cerró los ojos (eso supuso Lenalee aunque, como siempre, sólo veía uno) y suspiró-. Pero esto es cosa mía y de Yu. Como ya sabes cuál es el problema, me ahorraré contártelo y sólo te diré que está imaginando cosas. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

-Kanda no es el tipo de persona que imagina cosas. Carece por completo de imaginación.

-Conozco a cierta persona que podría contradecir eso. Cómo se llamaba... A ver... Mmm... Ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero le llaman Moyashi, ¿te suena?

-Son cosas completamente distintas- dio un suave golpe en la cama-. Lavi, ahora en serio. Lo estás haciendo sólo por llevarle la contraria, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo se semiincorporó en la cama otra vez, y su flequillo rojo le tapó a medias el ojo visible mientras echaba la lengua.

-Se podría decir que en gran parte, sí.

-Pues te estás pasando. De verdad. Se está enfadando en serio. Antes él también pensaba que sólo lo estabas provocando, pero ahora ya se lo está creyendo... Para, por favor- adoptó un gesto suplicante tan adorable que a punto estuvo de rendirse. Pero si Kanda era terco, él podía serlo más.

-No- negó con la cabeza-. Me lo paso bien. Me divierto.

Era mentira. No le gustaba haber discutido con él, pero lo había acusado de algo que no había hecho y le había demostrado que realmente pensaba que era un idiota.

-No te diviertes. No digas eso. ¡No eres tan horrible como para divertirte con algo así!

-Lenalee...

Se conmovió al ver que le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas desde los ojos brillantes, y alargó una mano para acariciarle el pelo.

-Déjame- pidió sin convicción, y de pronto se encontró llorando abrazada por su amigo.

-Venga, no llores... No me di cuenta de que te hacía tanto daño...- para Lenalee, ellos eran su familia. Lavi se reprochó mentalmente por no recordar que cualquier tontería la afectaba más que a nadie-. Yu y yo lo arreglaremos, sólo danos un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Quiero demostrarle que no soy tan estúpido como piensa- cogió aire. No le gustaba contar sus cosas. Aunque rara vez se callaba, lo cierto era que no hablaba de sí mismo casi nunca-. Mira, no me gustó, ¿vale? Admito que fui el primero en ofenderse y que después me empeñé en sacarlo de quicio, pero esto no tiene importancia- la apretó más fuerte-. No es nada serio, no tienes por qué ponerte así, ¿vale?

-Pero... Es que no os habláis, y Kanda ni siquiera quiere acercarse a ti y tú... Tú lo provocas como si quisieras que no volviera a hablarte y yo... No puedo elegir- sollozó-. No puedo elegir con quién estar. Sois mis amigos.

-No tienes que elegir nada- la separó y la miró muy serio-. No puedo prometerte que lo arreglemos ya, pero sí que lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a dejar de ser amigos por esto. ¡Con lo que me costó hacerme amigo de Yu, no lo dejo escapar así ni de broma! ¡No hay tía en el mundo que me vaya a costar tanto!

Lo dijo con tal tono de resignación que Lenalee se echó a reír, muy confundida.

-Te he empapado la camiseta.

-Ya... Bueno, no importa. Tengo más- miró a su alrededor con un dedo en los labios-. En alguna parte... Da igual, ya aparecerán.

La chica se echó a reír otra vez, más segura, y Lavi la miró, sonriendo suavemente. Se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar por su disputa con Kanda, y le aliviaba mucho verla sonreír en ese momento. Suspiró con nostalgia al pensar que dos años atrás había tenido una discusión similar con su amigo - aunque no durante tanto tiempo- por la chica que en esos momentos reía frente a él. Había sido la primera muestra de amistad que el japonés le había mandado, aunque fuese de una forma tan peculiar como enfadándose con él por verlo tan extraño. Y, aunque se había jurado no volver a pelearse con él por un motivo semejante, de nuevo había demostrado que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

-En fin. Solucionado el tema, pasemos a otra cosa. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-Lo siento, Lavi, pero mi hermano me va a llevar a comer con él y su novia.

-¿Tu hermano tiene novia?

-Sí- sonrió-. La conoció el año pasado, se llama Natalie. Trabaja como oficinista en la empresa que financia los experimentos del grupo de mi hermano. Es muy simpática y nos llevamos muy bien.

-Me parece increíble- se rascó la cabeza, algo confuso-. Nunca ubiqué a tu hermano con pareja. Siempre lo he visto demasiado obsesionado contigo.

-Lo sé, a mi también me resulta muy extraño, pero me encanta que tenga novia. Se le ve tan feliz, Lavi, tan contento...- juntó las manos y suspiró- Y a ella también se la ve muy enamorada de mi hermano...

-¿Pensando en amores, Lenalee?- lo dijo pícaramente, alzando las cejas.

Lenalee se quedó primero un poco pillada, sin saber qué decir, hacer o pensar. Sin embargo, la imagen de Allen se le pasó por la cabeza y acabó sonrojándose a más no poder.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando? No digas tonterías.

-Venga, que puedes ser sincera conmigo- le dio un suave codazo-. Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad que sí?- al ver que no respondía sonrió todavía más- Y lo conozco, ¿a que sí?

-Te estás imaginando demasiado, Lavi- giró la cabeza en otra dirección-. No pienso responderte a nada.

-Buh... Así no es divertido- se colocó las manos tras la cabeza y se tiró en la cama-. Pero da igual lo que digas, yo sé que te gusta Allen.

-¡Eh!

-¡Ah! ¿No has dicho que no ibas a responder a nada?- se rió al ver como la muchacha hinchaba los carrillos cómicamente, toda sonrojada, y miraba a otro lado- Pero qué mona eres.

Cogió un cojín que estaba tirado por el suelo y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago.

-¡Joder!- gritó, sentándose en la cama del impacto- ¡Eso duele!- se frotó- Jo, eres mala.

-Y tú idiota.

-Estás hablando como Yu.

-Es que a veces hay que darle la razón.

-Venga, ¿ahora te vas a enfadar tú también? Lenalee, que era una broma.

La chica le sacó la lengua, pero luego le sonrió y le cogió de las mejillas, tirando de ellas, sabiendo que odiaba que le hiciesen eso.

-Si me enfadase contigo por cada tontería que dices, hace siglos que habríamos dejado de ser amigos, Lavi- le soltó la cara.

-Supongo- se frotó también las mejillas-. Oye, no hagas más eso, que sabes que me jode.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que pones una cara muy graciosa.

-Ya, supongo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta o algo?

-Bueno- miró el reloj-. He quedado con mi hermano dentro de hora y media, así que si quieres…

-Claro que quiero, de no ser así no te lo habría propuesto. Espera que me cambie de ropa y nos vamos.

-Vale, entonces... Te espero fuera...- se levantó de la cama.

-¿Después de ver a Yu en toalla te da vergüenza verme a mí en pantalones?

-¡Cállate!- se sentó de nuevo, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando a la pared- Está bien, me quedo, pero date prisa.

-¡Como ordene, señor! Señora, perdón, perdón- rectificó, al ver la cara con la que Lenalee lo había mirado.

Rebuscó un poco entre las cosas de la mesa y acabó sacando una camiseta verde oscuro, que se colocó rápidamente tras sacarse la otra. Buscó sus converse por debajo de la mesa y de la cama, poniéndoselas sin atarse del todo los cordones, y sacó una chaqueta del armario. Cogió las llaves, la cartera y el móvil y se los guardó. Se acercó a la chica y le tendió la mano, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Cuando usted quiera, mademoiselle.

-Déjate de tonterías- no pudo evitar sonreír, siendo completamente discorde con sus palabras. Aceptó y se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda-. Y dime, ¿adónde quieres ir?

-Uhm...- sonrió- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una pequeña visita a Allen?

-¡Lavi!

-¿Qué?- guiñó un ojo- ¿Ahora que ya has visto dos desnudos masculinos te da vergüenza ir a ver a Allen a la cafetería?- sonrió malicioso- ¿Es porque lleva uniforme? Vaya, no suponía que te fueran los uniformes...

Se ganó una colleja nada dolorosa por parte de la chica.

-No es nada de eso, es que está trabajando.

-Estupendo. Una coca-cola me vendrá de muerte.

-Vale, vale- se resignó.

Saludaron al viejo de camino a la salida y se marcharon a paso lento, hablando de sus cosas y riéndose a cada rato de las tonterías del otro hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde vieron a Allen detrás de la barra, sirviendo, aparentemente muy asediado por un grupo de chicas que lo miraban desde la mesa que ocupaban. Lavi sonrió con un gesto travieso que a Lenalee no le gustó nada.

-Pobre, pobrecito Moyashi.

-Lo están... acosando.

-¿Qué tal si lo salvo?

Tres o cuatro de las chicas ya se habían girado para mirarlo, y Lenalee pensó que no era mala idea. Además, eso le demostraría a Kanda que Lavi no iba en serio ni de ninguna manera con la de historia...

-Por favor.

-A sus órdenes, mademoiselle.

Lo que no se esperaba Lenalee era que Lavi se metiera detrás de la barra de un salto, cogiera a Allen por la cintura y se le acercara tanto que para quien estaba de espaldas y no de lado como ella habría parecido que lo besaba.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- preguntó Allen en un susurro confundido cuando la cara de Lavi quedó a dos milímetros de la suya.

-Te salvo de esas acosadoras. Pero tranquilo, no pienso besarte ni nada.

-¡Más te vale!

Miró a las chicas con una radiante sonrisa y les hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Te dejo, cariño- comentó en alto-. Me sentaré con nuestra amiga en aquella mesa, la de la ventana, ¿está bien?

-Eh... Ah... Claro... Eh...

Lavi se rió maliciosamente.

-No me llames eso aquí, tonto.

Cuando se acercó a Lenalee se llevó tal collejón que casi se cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Las chicas dejaron un billete en la mesa y se fueron, molestas, con lo cual Lavi no contestó porque se estaba partiendo el culo.

-¡Ha sido genial!- murmuró- Se lo han tragado... Serán idiotas...

-¡Pues claro que se lo han tragado, casi te lo comes!

-Venga, venga, Lenalee-chan- se sentó repatingado en la silla-. No te pongas celosa. Nunca tocaría al ligue de una amiga, palabra.

-Hola- Allen se dejó caer entre ellos y pareció notar algo raro-. ¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó confundido.

Lenalee se sonrojó del todo.

-De nada. Lavi, que es... - bufó- Ya sabes cómo es.

-Ya. Sí, ya sabes como soy. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Buf, ahora mejor. Llevan cerca de una hora ahí sentadas, quejándose de lo que les llevaba para que volviese a atenderles...- agachó la cabeza y suspiró- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Ser demasiado mono- una chica de unos diecisiete años, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se acercó a ellos, sonriente-. Hola, me llamo Akimi. Soy la hija de la dueña, ¿sois los amigos de Allen-kun?

-Sí. Yo soy Lenalee, encantada.

-Yo Lavi. El gusto es enteramente mío- se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Ya vuelvo a la barra- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Akimi le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No hace falta. Puedes tomarte un descansito- le guiñó el ojo-. Yo os serviré, incluso tú puedes tomar algo, Allen-kun, aunque te lo apuntaremos en la cuenta.

-No pasa nada. Tráeme un café bien cargado, por favor.

-A mí una Coca-cola, preciosa.

-Yo quiero un Nestea, por favor.

-¡Oído cocina!- se marchó, guardando la libreta en el bolsillo de la parte de delante del delantal.

-Se me hace raro pedir a mí. ¿Sabéis? Creo que nuuunca iré a ninguna cafetería.

-No digas tonterías, Allen- Lavi le dio una colleja suave-. Mientras lo hagan los demás, estupendo.

-Ya, pero es que sé lo que es ser camarero, y...

-Eres demasiado bueno, chaval- echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los brazos sobre el asiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

-Desde que nos mudamos, creo- se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. No me costó demasiado encontrarlo, Anita me ayudó, como vive por la zona.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Sí, a un par de calles hacia la derecha.

-¿Anita?

-Es... una amiga de mi padre.

-Ya, "amiga"- Lavi soltó una risilla pícara-. ¿De esas amigas con derecho a roce?

-Bueno...- Allen se sonrojó- Podríamos decir que sí... una de ellas...

-¿¡Una de ellas! Joder, tu padre es mi ídolo. ¡De mayor quiero ser como él!

-Te aseguro yo que no...

-¡Te aseguro yo que sí! ¿¡Cuántos hombres conoces tú que puedan fardar de tener muchas amantes!

-Lo que yo no sé es cómo las conserva...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos... que es un secreto a voces...

-No es tan misterio, Allen.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Vamos! No seas tonto... Piénsalo, ya tiene que ser muy bueno en lo suyo para que no lo dejen ni por eso.

-¡Lavi!- regañó Lenalee, completamente sonrojada- ¡No digas esas cosas!

-Joder, es que es verdad. Si tiene muchas amantes y ellas saben que las otras existen, ya tiene que ser un amante bueno de cojones para que sigan con él a pesar de todo.

-¡Lavi!- esta vez fueron ambos los que le gritaron.

-Bueno, pues nada. Será que es tan majo que a todas les cae bien.

-¡Aquí tenéis lo vuestro!- vino esgrimiendo hábilmente una bandeja- Un café, un Nestea, y una Coca-cola para nuestro amigo el pelirrojo.

Lavi volvió a guiñarle el ojo y ella le sacó la lengua, colocándose la bandeja sobre el pecho, cubriéndole la boca.

-Muchas gracias, Akimi.

-Si necesitáis algo más, sólo tenéis que llamarme.

Se marchó mirando de reojo a Lavi, quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta del almacén.

-Es una monada...

-¡Lavi!

-¿Qué? Me vais a gastar el nombre de tanto llamarme y reñirme.

-Es que pareces un crío- Lenalee sacó el limón del vaso-. ¿Te importa, Allen?

-Para nada.

Le puso el limón sobre el plato y echó el refresco en el vaso.

-Qué coraje que siempre le pongan limón.

-Es algo que yo tampoco entendí nunca, de hecho siempre pregunto- tomó un sorbo de su café y se estremeció-. Quemaaa...- sacó la lengua, con las papilas gustativas algo irritadas.

-Es que a quién se le ocurre. Anda, toma- la chica le tendió el vaso con el refresco.

-Gdaciaz...- lo tomó y dio un sorbo- Dios, gracias... Pero me sigue doliendo.

-La próxima vez espera un poco antes de beber, hombre.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Lavi. Al mirarlo, estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y la cara apoyada en las manos, mirándolos sonriente.

-¡No! ¡No! Por mí no os cortéis, podéis seguir con lo vuestro... Es que sois tan monos...

Los dos enrojecieron y empezaron a decir cosas incoherentes, lo cual sólo provocó una carcajada del pelirrojo.

-Venga, venga, ya pasó. No voy a presionaros, pero hay luz eléctrica... No necesitáis a alguien aguantando velas... - dio un trago a su Coca-cola mientras los pobres procesaban su comentario. La verdad era que se lo pasaba pipa- ¿Todavía te duele, Allen?

-N-no... Creo que ya no...

-Qué pena- los dos adoptaron un gesto confundido y les hizo un gesto indolente con la mano-. Olvidadlo, es que tenía una idea...- suspiró- Da igual. Volviendo al tema... ¿Al final tu padre es encantador o le da bien al tema de...?

-¡Lavi! Eso... La vida sex... El... No es cosa nuestra.

-Deja, Lenalee, si da lo mismo. En realidad supongo que es bueno, a juzgar por lo reacias que son sus amigas a dejarme dormir- bebió más café intentando ocultar su incomodidad-. Bueno, Anita es bastante simpática, en realidad, es mi favorita.

-Parece buena persona- concedió Lenalee-. Y es realmente guapa.

-Vaya, tendré que pedirle a tu padre que me la presente, Allen...

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Akimi salió del almacén justo entonces y le hizo un gesto cómplice a Lavi.

-Tienes razón, tengo a esta chica tan bonita aquí en el bote y estoy pensando en otra... Me estoy volviendo exigente. Si me disculpáis...- hizo ademán de levantarse pero Lenalee lo sentó de un manotazo.

-No hace falta que te ligues a todo lo que se menea.

El chico gimoteó.

-Jo, de verdad... Encima que intento dejaros solos... No sabéis apreciar un gesto amable...

-Sí, claro- murmuró Allen.

-¡Eh! ¡Que es cierto! - como no parecían querer dejarlo ir a ligar en paz, volvió a acomodarse- Jo- apuró el vaso como si tuviera vino-. Es que me aburro...

-Eso es porque no arreglas las cosas con Kanda- afirmó Lenalee con una mezcla de orgullo y reproche.

-¿Aun seguís enfadados?- preguntó Allen muy sorprendido- Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan serio.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco... No lo es... Da igual- sonrió como siempre, buscando un tema nuevo que sacar-. En realidad pensaba ir a hablar con él más tarde, ¿crees que pasaremos delante de la casa de esa tal Anita? Por cierto, ¿de qué la conoces, Lenalee?

-Ah... Es que el otro día fui a casa de Allen a ayudarlo con los deberes y estaba allí...- cambio de tema realizado con éxito- Era realmente amable, me dijo cosas muy bonitas- sonrió feliz al recordarlo.

-Sí, Anita es así, siempre es agradable y muy dulce.

Lavi se dijo que era raro hablar así de una mujer que parecía ser partidaria de un amor muy liberal, pero no expresó su opinión en alto.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué tal esos sudokus?

Allen adoptó una cara extraña, repentinamente oscura.

-¡Genial! Ya me estoy convirtiendo en todo un experto, hoy por la mañana resolví un cuadro realmente complicado con facilidad en cuanto me di cuenta de que el tres no podía estar junto al cuatro porque eso habría hecho imposible poner un dos en el recuadro de abajo ya que se habría repetido en la diagonal.- explicó a toda velocidad.

-Ah...

-Eh...

-Allen...

-Sólo es un pasatiempo... Los sudokus.

El chico pareció volver a ser el de siempre al esbozar una de sus adorables sonrisas.

-Je, supongo que me he emocionado un poco... Es que me entusiasmo mucho- alargó la mano para acabarse el café, pero Lavi se lo quitó de delante.

-Creo que ya te llega la cafeína- comentó, preocupado por el arrebato que acababa de darle. No había pensado que Allen pudiera ser tan... tan... Así.

Lenalee miró la hora y se levantó con un gritito.

-¡Llego tarde! Nos hemos entretenido mucho... Lo siento, chicos, ¡me voy!

Se levantó y se marchó tan rápido que apenas si vieron las monedas que había dejado para que pagaran por ella el Nestea.

-¿Adónde va?

-A comer con su hermano y su novia.

-Ah... - Allen se acabó el Nestea. No tenía sentido tirarlo- ¿Y dices que... ya sabes... que Kanda y tú seguís...?

Lavi suspiró.

-Sí, pero ya se le pasará. Es raro, ya sabes- sonrió-. Ya iré a verlo luego o lo llamaré o algo.

-Me alegro. Lenalee ha estado muy rara estos días- prosiguió mirando la mesa.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- lo dijo con una sonrisa de colegueo que hizo pensar a Allen que a lo mejor ya no era tan pequeño. Le cayeron sus quince años encima como losas.

-N-no... No sé...

Lavi se rió y le agitó el pelo.

-Qué pequeño eres, Moyashi- lo vaciló.

-Bah- miró en otra dirección, todavía con su risa en los oídos.

Últimamente el tema de Lenalee era algo que por H o por B, todo el mundo le sacaba, y eso no era precisamente lo que él llamaba un "intentar-pasar-del-tema". No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro, con la mirada perdida en la manecilla de las horas del reloj sobre las estanterías de la vajilla.

-Aaaalleeeen... Aaaaaalleeeen... Vueeeelve al muuuuundoooo... Nooooo nos deeeeeejes... Saaabes que te quereeeeeemooooos- La voz de Lavi sonó como distante-. Ya veraaaaaas cómo Lenaleeeeeeeee te correspooooondeeeeee...

Giró la cabeza y se lo encontró con las manos rodeando la boca, haciendo que su voz sonase con algo de eco. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sin moverse ni un ápice, hasta que Lavi rompió el mutismo con un gemido al ser golpeado por Allen en la cabeza.

-Por lo menos he conseguido que bajes de los mundos de Yuppie. Algo es algo- se frotó en el lugar del golpe-. A ti eso de "en la cabeza no que estoy estudiando" no te suena, ¿verdad?

-Tanto como a ti lo que es estudiar.

-Touché- se terminó la coca-cola de un sorbo-. Vaya, qué pronto se acaba todo lo bueno- una pose dramática acompañó sus palabras, haciendo reír un poco a Allen-. ¿Te apetece descansar un poco más o me largo ya?

Allen miró el reloj. Llevaban como veinte minutos allí, y no había demasiado por hacer: ni clientes nuevos, y la jefa tampoco parecía requerirlo, así que alzó los hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quédate un rato más si quieres, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer.

-Ge-nial- se cambió de asiento, colocándose frente a él-. Sería más genial si alguien me trajese algo más de bebeeer- canturreó-. ¿Dónde está tu preciosa compañera?

-¡Akimi!

La muchacha apareció casi corriendo. Al llegar se atusó un poco el pelo y la ropa y les sonrió.

-Tráeme otra Coca-cola, por favor.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Hay algo que hacer?

-No mucho. Kentarou anda liado con las cuentas, y mamá anda descansando, así que no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con tu amigo algo más.

-Bien- sonrió.

-Bonito culo- murmuró Lavi, observándola colocarse tras la barra.

-Deberías dejar de mirar traseros, Lavi. El último al que miraste demasiado te trajo un castigo.

-Dulce castigo, pequeño saltamontes.

-Lavi...

-Os digo en serio que algún día me gastáis el nombre de tanto llamarme. Voy a tener que cambiármelo. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mirar al personal? Es una forma de alegrarse la existencia.

-Pero...

-A ver si vas a estar tú también en el tercio asexual...

-¡Vete a la porra!

-¡No hasta que no me traigan mi Coca-cola!

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada.

-¿Me das tu teléfono?

Allen y Akimi lo miraron, uno boquiabierto, la otra completamente sonrojada.

-Bueno... Yo...

-No tiene por qué ser ahora, ni si quiera tienes que dármelo si realmente no quieres. Pero es que me apetecería mucho quedar contigo algún día.

La chica se marchó, completamente sonrojada.

-¿No has sido un poco directo?

-Yo creo que las miradas que me echa son más directas que yo.

La campanita sonó y entraron un par de parejas, que se sentaron justo detrás de ellos.

-Vaya, trabajo...

-Qué mala pata- se bebió todo el bote de un sorbo casi-. Pues entonces sí que me voy a ir yendo a la porra. ¡Preciosa! ¿Me traes la cuenta?

-Eres demasiado directo...- Allen se levantó de la mesa- Ya nos vemos mañana si eso.

-Hasta luego, moyashi.

-¡No me llames así!

-Los clientes esperaaan...

El chico fue a hablar, pero bufó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a las parejas. Por otro lado, Akimi se acercó a la mesa y le dejó un papel con la cuenta y se fue tras la barra lo más rápidamente posible. El pelirrojo miró algo extrañado el papel, y se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó el dinero encima de la bandejita y se llevó la cuenta, guiñándole un ojo a la chica y dándole un golpecito a modo de saludo a Allen al salir del local.

-Très beau...- murmuró, mirando el número escrito a boli en el margen del papel-. Très, très beau- se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y caminó calle abajo, tarareando-. En fin, los ánimos que necesitaba para enfrentarme ahora a Yu, supongo.

* * *

-¡Lenaleeeeeee!- un chico de unos veintilargos se abalanzó sobre ella ni bien puso un pie en el local, llorando histéricamente- ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡No llegues tarde sin llamarme! - sollozó apretándola más fuerte- ¡Podrían haberte raptado o robado o...!- se detuvo como si no fuera capaz de transmitir las terribles posibilidades en palabras.

-Hermano...- suspiró Lenalee, intentando librarse, pero no le sirvió de mucho hasta que una joven de más o menos la edad de Komui le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ko, estás exagerando otra vez- dijo con sencillez, pero la reacción fue igual de desmedida que antes.

-¡Nooo!- se aferró a la camiseta verde de su novia- ¡No exagero, es que ha llegado tarde sin avisar!

-Sólo pasan dos minutos de la hora- puntualizó la muchacha-. No creo que haya habido tiempo material para hacer ninguna de las cosas que han pasado por tu pintoresca cabecita- sonrió con cariño y algo de burla y le dio un suave beso en los finos labios.

-Gracias, Natalie- Lenalee se acomodó la falda y la camiseta con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, dado que media clientela del lugar los miraba entre murmullos-. Y... bueno... ¿qué tal estás?- preguntó mientras volvían a sentarse en la mesa.

-Bien, Lena, todo bien- tenía la costumbre de acortar todos los nombres-. He estado de compras ayer. Es un suplicio... Bueno, para mí, para ti debe ser una maravilla- se echó a reír.

-Pero si estás perfecta- objetó la china.

Natalie miró sus propias curvas, muy femeninas, y midió su pequeña estatura con sus brillantes ojos marrones. No tenía una figura estilizada, pero sí bonita, y su cara redonda era simpática y maternal, enmarcada por su pelo castaño. Lenalee se dijo que su hermano podría haber encontrado una novia más guapa, pero no más encantadora, y es que tenía algo que la hacía agradable a todo el mundo.

-Sí, bueno, supongo- suspiró.

-¿Y por qué no vamos de compras después los tres?- las dos cruzaron una mirada al ver el gesto completamente inocente de Komui- He visto un vestido completam...

-¡Que no voy a ponerme ningún vestido, hermano!

-Pero Natalie...

-No, Ko. Olvídalo. Odio los vestidos.

-Pero...- hizo una especie de puchero nada acorde con su edad- ¡Pero si sois chicas! ¿Cómo vais a odiar los vestidos? ¡Estaríais monísimas con dos vestidos iguales!

-Eso no lo dudo, pero no va a poder ser- dijo con firmeza Natalie, como negándole caramelos a un niño caprichoso. Le guiñó un ojo a Lenalee.

-Es que eres un pesado.

Komui pareció que iba a deprimirse a gritos otra vez cuando Natalie le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y se la apretó cariñosamente, calmándolo, más que nada porque una camarera algo asustada se acercaba a preguntar qué tomarían.

Komui se puso muy serio de pronto y pidió la comida con muy buen gusto. Las dos se lanzaron una mirada de comprensión. Cuando se portaba bien, podía ser realmente encantador.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo?- preguntó Lenalee en cuanto la chica se hubo ido.

-Bien, bastante interesante. Hoy hemos avanzado con la fórmula que te comentaba el otro día- explicó Komui con una sonrisa.

-Están haciendo un trabajo brillante, aunque creo que la peor parte se la está llevando Reever.

-Como siempre- suspiró Lenalee-. A veces creo que no haces más que darle ideas, hermano.

-¡De eso nada!- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Has oído, Natalie? ¡Mi pequeña Lenalee no reconoce mi trabajo! ¡Cree que soy inútil!

-Y no anda tan equivocada, tienes a Reever explotado... Parece tu empleado, no tu compañero.

-¡Es que soy el líder del proyecto!- objetó el chico.

-Pobre Reever... Espero que sobreviva, es un buen científico.

-Sí, la verdad es que es el mejor colaborador que he tenido- confirmó Komui.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, Lenalee?

-Tomando algo con unos amigos. Allen y Lavi, creo que te hablé de ellos.

Komui adoptó una expresión suspicaz. Dos chicos y Lenalee tomando algo... Eso requería atención.

-Sí, por supuesto, y del otro también... Kanda, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero él no estaba. Es que Lavi y él se han enfadado y bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Eh?- Komui parpadeó un par de veces- Vaya, pero si parecían muy unidos.

-Ya, supongo que lo arreglarán.

-¿Y dices que estabais los tres y él en casa? No sé si eso estuvo muy bien- reprochó Natalie.

-No habría querido salir.

-¿Y estuviste sola con esos dos?

-Sí.

Komui empezó a forjar planes de asesinato que se reflejaron con claridad meridiana en su cara expresiva.

-Ko, que no se te ocurra meterte en una vida que no es la tuya. Tú ocúpate de mí que ya es bastante- reprochó Natalie dejando oír su risa afable, que fue secundada por Lenalee.

-Ya has oído, hermano. ¡Cada uno con lo suyo!

Él las miró y después sonrió. Le gustaba que se rieran juntas (aunque fuera de él) y se llevaran así de bien. Con sus dos chicas tan felices, parecía que nada podía salir mal.


	7. Reconciliación al estilo Ace Ventura

_**~Capítulo 7~**_

A Kanda también le habría gustado pensar que nada podía salir mal, porque llevaba un día en el que parecía que no podía hacer nada a derechas.

- Joder- masculló cuando, al abrir la nevera, descubrió que una botella de agua se había abierto con el consiguiente desastre. La gota (o más bien chorro) que colmaba el vaso de ese día horrible.

El despertador se le había estropeado; las bombillas de la casa se habían ido fundiendo una tras otra, pareciendo así que había establecido un complot secreto contra él, al que se había unido la alcachofa de la ducha, ya que se había estropeado justo cuando se estaba duchando; su nana le había ordenado los apuntes, desorganizándoselos completamente; y para colmo, había recibido una llamada de sus padres indicándole que iban a hacerle una visita -lo cual no era tan malo- acompañados de uno de sus compañeros de negocios y su "encantadora" hijita menor.

-De puta madre, vamos- cuando había terminado de arreglar el estropicio y había conseguido sentarse con algo fresco que llevarse a la garganta, la puerta principal sonó-. Ya no puede ir peor...- se levantó de la mesa a abrir, ya que la mujer había salido a hacer unas compras.

-¡Yu!- exclamó, saludándole con la mano con una media sonrisa al otro lado de la cancela.

-Genial- sintió deseos de chocarse contra la madera de la puerta.

-¡Podría saltar la verja, pero queda feo! ¿Qué tal si me abres? -entró, cerrando el portal tras de sí y atravesando el jardín delantero por el caminito de adoquines que solía atravesar a saltos- ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó mientras su amigo lo dejaba entrar, dando un portazo al cerrar- Intuyo que no estás de muy buen humor.

-Si me llaman diciéndome que la empresa de mi padre acaba de quebrar creo que tendría el día perfecto.

-Uhm, así que ni putas de hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Te has vuelto adivino?

-Lo intento. A veces creo que lo consigo porque me parece averiguar lo que piensas y eso, pero son falsas alarmas.

-Genial. ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos en la puerta?

-No, para nada.

-Pues entonces muévete- se dirigió hacia la cocina andando rápidamente.

"Joder, sí que anda de malas..." pensó. "Lavi, eres único para ser oportuno, macho."

-Siéntate.

-Sí, señor. No quiero nada, puedes sentarte tú también.

-No pensaba ofrecerte nada.

-Ya, claro. Yu, que nos conocemos. Ni estando de mala hostia dejas de ofrecer cosas a la gente. Mamá y papá te enseñaron bien.

El muchacho bufó y se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso?

-No te importa. ¿Qué quieres?

-Al grano como siempre, ¿no?- se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola en la silla y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa- Ya han sido varios días. Esto está durando demasiado, ¿no crees?

-Yo no creo nada. Esto está durando lo que a ti te da la gana.

-No hagas que parezca que la culpa es sólo mía, Yu. Tú eres el que se está enfadando solo.

-Que me estoy enfadando solo. Lo dices como si me gustase.

-A veces lo parece.

-A ti parece que te gusta.

-No me gusta.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.

Lavi se frotó los ojos y se echó contra la silla. Normalmente ya era difícil mantener una conversación con Kanda, pero estaba especialmente espeso y le estaba costando que no le soltase contestaciones bordes y que le hablase con sinceridad. Suspiró. Tendría que ceder un poco.

-Mira, Yu, no me gusta esto. Ya pasamos por una situación parecida hace un par de años, y odio pelearme contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tsk- Kanda miró en otra dirección, cruzándose de brazos también.

Lavi sonrió disimuladamente. Poco a poco iba distinguiendo en qué momentos esos "tsk" eran buenos o malos, y algo le decía que en ese momento era una forma de decirle que él se sentía igual. Siempre había pensado que los que menos hablaban eran los que más expresaban con una sola palabra.

-A ver, Yu, si alguna vez se diese el caso de que me acabase liando con ella, lo cual no te puedo asegurar ni nada por el estilo porque es cosa del destino y el destino es un camino lleno de bifurcaciones y de quizás que nunca sabremos con certeza qué...

-Ve al grano.

-Vale, vale- carraspeó- Lo que quiero decir es que si de verdad me liase con ella, me aseguraría de ser cuidadoso y de que no se me notase. ¡No olvides con quién estás hablando!

-No es eso, idiota.

-¿Uh?

-Es mayor que tú.

-¿Y? ¿Tu padre no es mayor que tu madre?

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Insinúas que está mal?

-Tampoco es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-A ver- bufó-, para sacar tan buenas notas, a veces eres un poco gilipollas.

-Perdona por no ser capaz de averiguar tus pensamientos con cuatro palabras.

-Ya sé que tendrías cuidado. Pero podrías salir escardado igualmente- cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

En la mente de Lavi se encendió una bombillita y el rostro casi que se le iluminó. Cuando comenzó a sonreír, a Kanda le entró un tic en el ojo, como instintivamente.

-Estás preocupado por mí...

-...

-Temes que me acabe haciendo daño...

-...

-¡Si es que en el fondo eres todo un hermanito mayor, Yu-chan!

-¡No me llames Yu-chan, subnormal!

Lavi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que Kanda se pusiese bastante más nervioso, pero se relajó algo. La tensión se iba disipando poco a poco con la risa de Lavi. Era algo que siempre había envidiado, esa capacidad que tenía Lavi para reír tan fácilmente con todo y con todos. No era que realmente pensase que la necesitaba, pero en alguna ocasión le habría gustado poder sentirse capaz de reír de la misma forma que él.

-Eres todo un buenazo, Yu.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡No te avergüences! No es malo preocuparse por la gente, más si son tus amigos- lo miró sonriendo, tranquilo-. Mira, te prometo algo, Yu. Si me lío con esa tía y acabo pasándolo mal, te daré permiso para que me mates con tu katana.

El japonés alzó una ceja y lo miró, escéptico.

-Ni hablar.

-Vamos, Yu, que no tienes que...

-No lo digo por eso. Morirte sería lo fácil. Te dejaría vivo sólo para joderte.

-Todo un buenazo, lo que yo decía.

-Tsk.

-¿Entonces todo arreglado?- preguntó con una sonrisa relajada.

-Supongo- replicó el japonés, mirando a un lado.

Lavi dejó pasar unos minutos en silencio, sabiendo que Kanda los necesitaría para adaptarse al cambio de situación. Ahora que se fijaba, se lo veía tenso. Se notaba que, por una cosa u otra, había tenido un día de mierda. Pensó en preguntarle, pero juzgó que era demasiado pronto para estresarlo con preguntas. Un plan tranquilito y un rato de paz entre amigos serían lo mejor.

-¿Nos vemos una peli?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No sé, me apetece- adoptó una expresión suplicante-. Para celebrar que me adoras, Yu...

Se ganó un puñetazo, pero a cambio de la fuerza extra del mismo Kanda se levantó. Lavi se apresuró a seguirlo hacia el enorme salón, que tenía la tele más increíble que jamás había visto.

-No pienso dejar que la elijas tú.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Si tienes un gusto horrible!

-La última vez que elegiste tú vimos una bazofia.

-Eh, no, ¡_La vecina de al lado_ es una obra maestra!

Kanda abrió una estantería llena de dvds originales y grabados y contestó sin mirarlo.

-Sí, maestra, te enseña lo que nunca se debe hacer para el cine.

-Pues la tenías tú aquí, yo no la traje de casa.

-Tsk. Descargo todas, luego elijo.

Lavi se dejó caer en el mullido sofá blanco mientras su amigo recorría los dvds con la mano, frunciendo el ceño. Tras diez minutos, se giró con un bufido.

-Tsk. No me apetece ninguna. Elige tú.

El pelirrojo salió como disparado y eligió una película del estante más bajo, seguro de que tendría allí...

- ¡JA!- exclamó triunfante- ¡Sabía que la tendrías!- metió el dvd en el aparato y activó el home cinema, dejándose caer junto a Kanda- _Ace Ventura, detective de mascotas_- se rió feliz.-. ¡Es un peliculón!

Kanda hizo rodar los ojos. Le esperaban dos horas larguísimas llenas de carcajadas de Lavi ante bromas vulgares sin ninguna gracia. Se acomodó mejor, cruzando las piernas, mientras a su lado el otro chico se descalzaba para subir las suyas al sofá y quedar medio tumbado. La película empezó y, a los tres minutos, Lavi ya se partía de risa. Como acababa de pensar, dos horas muy largas...

A los veinte minutos de comentarios y carcajadas, el pelirrojo pareció conseguir calmarse un poco y un cómodo silencio se instaló en el salón. Kanda tuvo que admitir que, pasando por alto la ínfima (por no decir nula) calidad de la película, no se estaba mal del todo. Al menos no se había estropeado la tele, y ya no se sentía tan tenso. Estaba bien, con Lavi allí, más tranquilo que de costumbre, y se sentía mejor por haber arreglado las cosas con él. No era que pensara admitirlo, pero el tema lo había tenido preocupado, y las tímidas charlas ocasionales de Lenalee no lo habían ayudado con eso.

Era un alivio saber que un día tan malo podía hacerse aceptable.

Suspiró cuando otra broma absurda más apareció en la pantalla.

Cuando la nana llegó un rato después, ya se habían quedado fritos, así que la mujer cogió un par de mantas y los tapó, apagando la tele con el mando que le sacó de la mano al pelirrojo. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a cada uno (cosa que nunca hubiera hecho si hubieran estado despiertos, porque tenía sus principios como profesional) y se alejó, deteniéndose a contemplarlos desde la puerta.

Se dijo que el señorito Yu se veía un poco más feliz que antes. El señorito Lavi siempre hacía esas cosas, sonreír y todo lo demás. Era bueno para el joven Kanda tener a alguien alegre a su lado.

Satisfecha, se metió en la cocina. Les tendría preparada una buena cena para cuando despertaran, porque sabía por experiencia que solucionar problemas siempre daba hambre.

* * *

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, agotado. Las últimas horas en la cafetería habían sido horribles, ya que la gente debía de haber empezado a salir de debajo de las piedras o de detrás de las macetas de la calle, no sabía muy bien, porque si no, no podía explicarse la marabunta de clientes que había entrado casi a última hora. Ahora sólo tenía ganas de llegar al piso, deslizarse hasta la ducha y luego introducirse en la cama, y si la suerte le era propicia, quizás hasta consiguiese dormir un poco.

Cuando por fin llegó a la explanada que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, suspiró, aliviado. Fue a introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, y una vocecita interior le dijo que sería otra larga noche sin poder pegar ojo.

En efecto, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió con un crujido seco, vislumbró en el perchero un abrigo de mujer, e inconscientemente su cabeza se fue directa contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener un padre normal? Tiene que ser un puñetero playboy...

Entró con pesadez y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo.

"Hablando de silencios…" pensó "El ambiente está muy... tranquilo..."

En efecto, no se escuchaban voces, ni gritos, ni nada por el estilo. Por un momento, la esperanza iluminó su corazón, y llegó a pensar inocentemente que quizás se habían dormido. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba en su habitación, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa y descalzándose, escuchó la estruendosa risa de su padre y estuvo tentado de ahogarse con las sábanas de su cama.

-Ni una, ni una noche tranquila desde hace... Ya casi ni me acuerdo... Tres años, ¿no, Tim?

El gato ronroneó, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, con la cabeza casi escondida.

-Qué envidia me das, como todo esto no te afecta. En fin...

Se desnudó casi completamente, quedándose en calzoncillos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con el pijama en la mano. Al pasar junto a la habitación de su padre, pudo cerciorarse por los sonidos que le llegaban de dentro que nadie lo iba a molestar en la ducha. Aun así, cerró el pestillo y dejó las cosas sobre el retrete.

Cogió la toalla, que dejó sobre el lavabo, y tras terminar de desvestirse se metió en la bañera, dándose una ducha rápida con agua templada, que lo ayudó a relajarse. Realmente era el único momento del día en el que podía estar tranquilo dentro de su casa. El murmullo del agua cayendo sobre el baño y sobre él mismo le impedía escuchar nada más, casi ni pensar. Sólo se quedaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro elevado, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las gotas contra su rostro y resbalándose hasta perderse cuello abajo.

Llevaba unos diez minutos cuando decidió terminar con aquel efímero momento de paz. Cerró el grifo y salió, secándose el pelo y el cuerpo con rapidez y vistiéndose. Se pasó el peine por el pelo para adecentarlo y recogió todo en el cuarto de baño, dejándolo tal y como debería habérselo encontrado. Salió, apagando la luz, y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para buscar a Timcanpy, que lo acompañó al salón, en cuyo sofá había una manta y una almohada.

-Qué sutil es... Al menos se ha molestado en traerlo.

Se tumbó con un suspiro en el viejo sofá, que pareció quejarse con un gemido al hundirse bajo su peso. Sentía tres o cuatro muelles bajo su espalda, y la verdad es que no era la cama más cómoda, pero tenía el olor de Tim y un rastro de perfume de mujer que le parecía el de Anita-san, que era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía. Al menos le preguntaba por las notas y le hablaba con dulzura, aunque Allen dudaba que las madres de sus amigos les hicieran preparar la comida y se dedicaran a trabajos tan peculiares.

Intentó dormirse, pero le fue imposible. Empezaba a plantearse ir al médico, porque tanto insomnio no le parecía normal. Tim, tumbado a su lado con la cabeza sobre su barriga, ya se había dormido, y sus relajantes ronquidos de gato acompañaban el ritmo lento de sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, acariciando suavemente a su mascota. Estaba inquieto por algo, más o menos desde que había hablado con Lavi, y estaba casi seguro de que no era por la personalidad estresante del pelirrojo.

Le había dicho que le gustaba Lenalee... Eso era lo que lo estaba perturbando. Bufó y se pasó una mano por la cara, confundido.

"No puede gustarme Lenalee... Me habría dado cuenta..." se aseguró a sí mismo.

"Y te has dado cuenta." replicó una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Ella sólo... Es una buena amiga. No me gusta."

"Todos dicen que sí."

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba negro, exceptuando una pequeña bola de luz brillante a pocos pasos de él. Avanzó para cogerla y la miró. Le pareció distinguir un punto de color en el centro, así que la acercó a su rostro para contemplarlo.

Sintió cómo la bola parecía absorberlo y se encontró pegado a ella, contemplando a Lenalee trabajando apaciblemente en clase, luego comiendo y riendo junto a él, pegándole a su hermano con ese leve gesto de molestia. Luego la vio acariciando su pelo cuando pensaba que dormía, sentado bajo el árbol de siempre en el jardín del instituto. De pronto, la última escena se tambaleó en lugar de desaparecer poco a poco como las otras, y vio a Lavi besándola con sus habituales modales ligones en una esquina del pasillo, cerca de las taquillas. La rabia lo dominó por completo, pero el pelirrojo sólo la abrazó y miró por encima del hombro de la chica, taladrándolo con su ojo verde esmeralda que brillaba con burla. "Si no te gusta, ¿qué más te da?" parecía decir. "Sólo está pasando un buen rato conmigo... ¿O es que te gusta?"

-¡No!

Se sentó muy agitado, apretando los puños, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y había tenido una pesadilla.

Timcanpy maulló, indignado por verse despertado tan bruscamente, y le clavó las uñas en el brazo.

-¡Ay!- se chupó el arañazo con el ceño fruncido.

Tim, al parecer más apaciguado, ronroneó como pidiendo disculpas.

-Sí, claro, ahora pídeme perdón- suspiró-. Cada vez estoy peor... Primero hablo con mi gato, luego con una voz en mi cabeza y ahora con mis sueños...

Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y sonrió.

-Como siga así, acabaré hablando con Kanda...- le dijo a su gato. La idea de llamar al japonés y contarle sus problemas sentimentales lo hizo echarse a reír en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

Se le estaba pasando la risa cuando escuchó unos pasos furiosos hacia el salón, y la melena de su padre se vislumbró al otro lado de la puerta, enmarcando unos ojos adormilados y enfadados.

-¡Oye! ¡Mocoso! ¡A ver si hacemos menos ruido, que intentamos dormir! ¡Y quita esa cara!- dijo, al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, que no difería mucho de la que solían poner sus muchos acreedores cada vez que aparecía por la puerta si su dinero.

En el momento en que la espalda del hombre desaparecía tras la puerta, la mente de Allen imaginó mil y una formas de matarlo antes de que llegase a su habitación. Y con este feliz pensamiento en su cabecita, se acurrucó bajo la manta e intentó dormir una vez más.

* * *

-Ya llevo cerca de doscientas ovejas- murmuró, sorprendida por el hecho de haber contado tal número y no haberse dormido del aburrimiento-. ¿Quién dijo que esto servía para dormir?

Suspiró, un poco desanimada y avergonzada por haber pretendido pillar el sueño con tales métodos y se sentó en la cama, mirando a través de la ventana. El paisaje urbano no era precisamente su preferido, pero debía reconocer que tenía su encanto, porque era un mar de luces sobre un fondo negro, discontinuo e inmenso.

Se encontraba perdida, contando inconscientemente las ventanas encendidas que alcanzaba a ver a esas horas de la madrugada cuando escuchó un ruido y un leve quejido en la cocina. Se levantó rápidamente, esperando encontrarse a su hermano sentado en el suelo con el dedo índice en alto y balbuceando palabras de socorro. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Natalie con la mano bajo el grifo del agua, enjuagando un pequeño corte sobre el dorso de su mano, y a sus pies una botella de leche rota, cuyos trozos flotaban en el líquido.

-¡Natalie!- murmuró- ¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor, la verdad.

-Espera un segundo- volvió en seguida con el botiquín en la mano-. Ya estoy, anda, siéntate.

-Gracias- se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, con Lenalee a su lado-. ¿Tu hermano no se ha despertado?

-No lo parece. Menos mal, si no ahora estaría como un loco, dando vueltas- ambas se rieron suavemente.

-¿Cómo es que tú te has enterado?- se resintió un poco cuando Lenalee posó el algodón con algo de desinfectante sobre la herida.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente, sólo no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Pero si hace mucho rato que te fuiste a la cama.

-Ya...

-¿Tienes algo que te preocupe? ¿Algo que te vaya mal?

La chica la miró a los ojos, dubitativa. En verdad sí había algo que a lo que le estaba dando vueltas y que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Lo más curioso era que no había aparecido en su mente hasta que no había posado la cabeza sobre la almohada, como si al hacerlo se hubiese visto forzada a recordar cada acontecimiento del día, y ese había acudido el primero.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Lena. Nuestro pacto de mutuo silencio está intacto.

Lenalee sonrió, recordando la primera vez que habían decidido hablar, prometiéndose la una a la otra que todo lo que se hablase entre ellas, quedaba entre ellas.

-Es que... verás...

-¿Es por algún chico?

-Bueno...- se sonrojó- La verdad es que sí...- le vendó la mano y guardó todo lo que había utilizado en el botiquín.

-Uhm, déjame a ver si adivino quién es.

-Natalie...- le reprochó.

Se agachó a recoger los cristales del suelo con la mano, tirándolos luego a la basura, con mucho cuidado.

-Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, algo escéptica, mientras recogía la leche con la fregona.

-Es Allen, ¿verdad?

En ese momento estaba escurriendo la fregona, y el palo se le fue de las manos, dándole un golpe contra la nariz.

-Auch.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo- se frotó la zona del golpe. Incluso se le habían saltado un poco las lágrimas.

-Creo que he acertado, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Un mago nunca desvela sus secretos, Lena- le guiñó el ojo cariñosamente- Y dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Lenalee se tomó su tiempo para reunir el valor para decirlo, sabiendo que manifestarlo en alto sería aceptarlo plenamente. Limpió el suelo, tiró los trozos de cristal y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Natalie.

-Me gusta- admitió con un susurro, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

La mano de la joven apretó la suya en un gesto de apoyo muy femenino.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-¡N-no!- exclamó en un susurro asustado- Es que... Él es mi amigo y...

-Y tienes miedo de arruinar vuestra amistad- concluyó Natalie.

-Sí... Además, hace un par de años... Creo que Lavi intentó flirtear conmigo o algo... Y Kanda estuvo raro esos días... No creo que quisiera nada serio conmigo, pero podría dolerle de todas maneras, y Kanda se pondría furioso con él, porque siempre me protege mucho, y...- cada vez hablaba más de prisa y más incoherentemente.

-Lena- cortó Natalie, que conocía los síntomas de un momento de emoción ascendente de los Lee. La chica se calmó un poco, mirándola con ojos desamparados-. Tienes que pensar un poco en ti misma. ¿Quieres a Allen?

-B-bueno...

-¿Te gusta o no?

-E-es... Es realmente lindo, y tiene una sonrisa dulce y...

-¿Pero te gusta?

-Sí.

-Entonces- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- sólo tienes que ir y decírselo. Estoy convencida de que él piensa lo mismo de ti.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó antes de poder contenerse, enrojeciendo a continuación.

Natalie se echó a reír y le acarició el pelo.

-Estoy convencida. Y si no, podré pegarle por tener tan mal gusto de dejar escapar a una pedazo de chica como tú.

-¡Natalie!

-Perdona, es que Ko me pega estas cosas con el tiempo.

Se rieron suavemente y Lenalee se levantó para darle un abrazo.

-Eres la mejor novia que podría haber soñado para mi hermano. Espero que lo soportes durante mucho más tiempo, Natalie.

-Tranquila. Tengo planes de seguir cuidando de ese plasta durante un par de años más. Ahora vete a dormir, ¿vale?

-Sí. Buenas noches- se detuvo en la puerta y se giró, bostezando-. Y... Gracias.

-De nada, guapa.

La miró meterse en su habitación y fue a la nevera otra vez, aunque cogió agua en lugar de leche. Después de beber, apoyó la cabeza en la nevera.

-Estos dos van a acabar conmigo- se dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a la cama.

* * *

Se movió otra vez, escuchando otro gruñido. En ese momento abrió los ojos con mucha pereza y parpadeó, dando un señor bostezo y estirándose todo lo que pudo en el inmenso sofá. Se rascó una pierna con el pie e intentó ubicarse. Se sentó, apoyando un codo en el cojín y mirando en todas direcciones. Entonces se percató de que alguien más dormía a su lado, y todavía muy adormilado, se movió intentando perturbar el sueño de su amigo lo menos posible, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de conseguirlo, porque con cada movimiento, por pequeño que fuese, obtenía como respuesta un leve gruñido.

"Joder" pensó "Es increíble que Yu gruña hasta en sueños".

Se rascó la cabeza y lo miró, bostezando de nuevo. Dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, en una posición que estaba seguro que tendría repercusiones en su cuello cuando despertase. La coleta se le había ido deshaciendo, y ahora la tenía por el cuello, con algunos mechones sueltos sobre la cara. Se sorprendió un poco al fijarse que no tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ya decía yo que le encontraba algo raro- sonrió levemente-. Joder, luego dirá que no parece una tía, cómo se nota que no se ha visto dormido- pensó, divertido-. Coño, qué hambre- se percató de repente-. Seguro que Baa-chan nos ha dejado algo en la cocina.

Se levantó con todo el cuidado y sigilo que pudo, dejando la manta hecha un ovillo al lado de Kanda, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sin calzarse los zapatos si quiera. Al entrar, sobre la mesa encontró un par de platos cubiertos con una nota sobre ellos.

"Espero que hayan dormido bien. Si la cena está fría, usen el microondas. Buenas noches"

-Esta mujer es un sol- levantó uno de los platos y aspiró el aroma-. Dios, qué pinta...

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido y se giró, encontrándose con una figura alta y algo despeinada, muy pálida.

-¡AAHH!

-¿Qué coño haces?- reconoció la voz de Kanda, algo más ronca de lo normal- ¿Es que quieres despertar a todo el vecindario, subnormal?

-Y-Yu... Joder, qué susto me has dado. ¡No te aparezcas así de repente, y menos con esas pintas! Casi me matas del susto...

-Tsk- cuando Lavi se dio la vuelta para destapar los platos, se soltó el pelo y se lo peinó con los dedos, recogiéndose de nuevo la coleta-. ¿Es la cena?

-Sí. Cortesía de Baa-chan. Adoro a esa mujer por encima de todas las cosas.

-Me extraña que no la hayas despertado con tus grititos.

-Que tampoco he gritado tan fuerte- introdujo los platos en el microondas-. Además, no habría gritado si tú no hubieses aparecido así.

-Has gritado porque eres una maricona que se asusta con nada.

-Oye, cuidado con esa lengua. Un señorito como tú no debería hablar así, tu papá y tu mamá te darán una buena azotaina.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Si, yo también te quiero y eso. Oye, por cierto, ¿no están tardando mucho en venir a verte este año?

-Sí. Pero da igual. Me llamaron hoy. Vendrán dentro de poco.

-¡Uoh! ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé. De aquí a un mes, dijeron.

-Oh, qué mono, Yu-chan verá a sus papas de nuevo.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Vas a gastar la mierda de tanto mandarme allí.

-No vienen solos.

-¿Ah no?- el pitido del aparato les indicó que la cena estaba ya caliente, así que sacó los platos y los colocó sobre la mesa- ¿Con quién vienen?

-Compañeros de negocios.

Kanda se dejó servir con naturalidad, arrancándole una sonrisa. Le hacía gracia cómo, siendo tan independiente, tenía a todo el mundo haciéndole las pequeñas cosas diarias sin darse cuenta. Se le notaba que era un niño rico en mil detalles.

-Bueno, eso a ti no te afecta- comentó al fin, pasándole un vaso con agua.

-Traen una chica.

Lavi se echó a reír.

-¿Así que papá y mamá quieren encontrar una prometida conveniente para su pequeño Yu?

-Tsk- recibió un trozo de pan en toda la cara.

-Venga, venga, que era broma- comió un par de bocados-. Ahora en serio, ¿crees que viene con esas intenciones?

-No sé. No creo- frunció un poco más el ceño, encontrando dificultades para expresar lo que sentía.

-Sí, tu madre no es esa clase de persona.

Asintió con un gesto vago, Lavi sabía manifestar lo que a él le sonaba cursi con toda comodidad.

-De todas maneras, es problemático.

-Sí. Tendrás que estar en casa y eso...

-Hm.

-Y comportarte. Adiós a tu bonita costumbre de gruñirnos a todos. Por cierto, ¿sabes que también lo haces mientras duermes?- el japonés cogió el vaso y bebió para ocultar su sonrojo, arrancándole una sonrisa burlona- ¡Ah! ¡No lo sabías! Pues sí que lo haces- se rió entre la burla y el cariño-. Pero no te preocupes, Yu, te queda de lo más mono.

- …Vete a la mierda- logró articular al fin.

El pelirrojo suspiró y luego bostezó.

-Si te da igual, y dado que son las dos de la mañana y tenemos clase en unas horas... Creo que prefiero irme a la cama.

-Tsk. Como veas- y siguió comiendo, con las mejillas todavía algo rojas, seguro de que su amigo habría tomado buena nota de lo mucho que podría putearlo en el futuro con el tema de la siestita en el sofá.

* * *

_Aquí estoy otra vez ^O^_

_Por si no lo habíais notado, a estas alturas (sí sí, capi 7 ni más ni menos XD) seguíamos escribiendo por deporte nacional, sin tener ni idea de adónde íbamos, si iba a haber una trama, si no iba a haberla... Supongo que son capis lentos y aburridos porque no pasa absolutamente nada XDDDDDD Parece que van a pasar cosas pero al final no pasa nada jajajajaja Os alegrará saber que en un momento no muy lejano a este capi, dimos con algo parecido a ideas de una historia que, poco a poco, a lo largo de los capis, fue cobrando cierto sentido, coherencia, progresión, ritmo, etc XD Así que espero que podáis superar estos laaaargos capis de vueltas en círculos jajajaja_

_Os dejo hasta el viernes/sábado._

_Kss!_


	8. Juegos peligrosos

_Hi!_

_Sábado. He cumplido, ¿eh? A pesar de fin de año y todo jajajaja_

_En fin, os dejo con el capi 8, que os prometo que es el último en el que no empieza la historia xD En el siguiente (que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos) daremos el protagonismo a Lavi e Irene. A ver qué pasa :3_

_Kss!_

**_Cocoa-chan_**_, thx por tu review! :D Me temo que nuestros OCs, aunque interactúan con los personajes, en cierta forma también son el centro de la historia xD Son las... Co-protagonistas femeninas, digamos XDDDDD En -man sólo hay una prota femenina, Lenalee, y no nos apetecía trabajar demasiado con personajes secundarios, así que tuvimos que rellenar. Pero bueno, creo que podrás con ellas de todas formas, porque aunque está mal que yo lo diga son bastante simpáticas y arrancan fanservice de los chicos por un tubo muajajaja_

_Y no, me temo que no tendrás LaYu en este fic... Es que a mi compi, Chibi Rukia, no le gusta demasiado el yaoi xD Te invito a pasarte por mis LaYu si no lo has hecho ya, yo siempre agradezco otra lectora :D Pero bueno, interactuarán como hasta ahora, como buenos amigos que son :) Y a veces se me iba un poco la pinza (es que son mi pareja favorita de la serie...) y me salía algo un poco ambiguo jajajaja __Me dice por aquí la parienta (XD) que te agradezca la review y que espera las próximas (diría más, pero no la dejo, que para eso me ocupo yo de subir el fic HUMMMM)_

_Yo te digo que gracias por la review y que era lo que intentábamos, darle un giro a los fics escolares, combinarlos con otras cosas. Que el instituto estuviera ahí, pero que le centro del fic fueran los personajes, sus relaciones, sus historias, y no el instituto. Y será un placer contar con tus reviews, ya nos contarás qué te parecen las distintas OCs y cómo las vas tolerando :P Hasta ahora nos hemos encontrado con opiniones encontradas, generalmente nuestras lectoras solían adorar a una de las dos OCs principales y odiar a la otra XD Son tan opuestas que es comprensible jajajaja_

_Venga, ya te dejo leer XD Que soy una pesada XD_

_Kss!

* * *

_

_**~Capítulo 8~**_

Se separó el pitillo de los labios para soltar el humo, con la cabeza echada para atrás, clavándose la madera del respaldo de la silla en el cuello. Con los pies encima de la mesa de su despacho y uno de los brazos apoyado sobre el respaldo, daba una impresión muy poco formal, aunque realmente tampoco se preocupaba de ello. No cambió de postura ni siquiera cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

-Te vas a dejar el cuello, Tyki.

-Ya...- respondió sin ganas.

-¿Te aburres?

Notó como un cuerpecillo suave y más pequeño que el suyo se apoyaba contra su pecho, obligándolo a bajar las piernas de la mesa y a alzar la cabeza. Se encontró con la carita redondeada de Road, cuyos ojillos lo observaban, divertidos.

-Bastante- respondió, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente y haciéndola sonreír-. ¿Y tú?

-Bastante también.

-¿No está tu juguete por ahí?

-No- se sentó en su regazo de lado, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Tyki-. Anda con su precioooosa princesita.

-¿Tan pronto te has rendido?

-No. Pero quiero dejarles tiempo para que ellos también puedan jugar.

Tyki soltó una carcajada y Road cerró los ojos, suspirando y centrándose en escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermanastro.

-Estoy vivo, si es eso lo que te interesa.

-Lo supongo, si no, no hablarías conmigo.

-Deberías bajarte, no vaya a entrar alguien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con tu dulce y pequeña hermanastra en brazos?

-No, pero pueden pensar cosas que no son. Poca gente en el instituto sabe que somos hermanastros.

-¿Y qué más da lo que ellos piensen? Tú y yo lo sabemos.

-Pero tu querido muñeco no.

-Sí lo sabe- le sacó la lengua, sonriente-. Se lo conté hace unos días, y sus amigos también lo sabrán seguramente- movió las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás rítmicamente.

Tyki dio otra calada a su cigarro y alargó el brazo para apagarlo contra el cenicero. Road lo observó hacerlo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

-¿Y eso? Nunca me habías besado.

-No sé- alzó los hombros-. Me apetecía.

-¿Road?

-Eres mi hermano, ¿no?

-Nastro, hermanastro.

-Da lo mismo- se bajó de las piernas de Tyki de un salto y se sacudió la falda-. Si te aburres, ve a buscar a la nueva de historia, que estoy segura de que ya le has echado el ojo.

-Cómo me conoces...

-Como si fueses mi hermanastro- le sacó la lengua y se marchó.

-Esta Road...

Suspiró con pereza. En realidad no estaba cansado, ni tampoco tan aburrido. Sólo se sentía... apático.

-Los días de clase son aburridísimos- se dijo a sí mismo, acomodándose la camisa.

La idea de Road no era tan mala, pero primero tenía que averiguar dos cosas: si Irene estaba libre y qué hacía su hermanastra dando vueltas por ahí en horario de clase. Sobre todo la primera.

Fue hasta la sala de profesores, saludó a sus colegas con un gesto vago y es puso a mirar el tablón de los horarios. Efectivamente, como había sospechado, Road no tenía hora libre, sino que tenía matemáticas, asignatura que no le gustaba nada. Y para ponerle peor las cosas, Irene tenía clase, con los de tercero.

"Como siga así, tendré que ponerme a corregir exámenes y todo..."

Un pequeño anuncio llamó su atención. Se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, pero conociendo al director... No era tan raro. Aparentemente, unos importantes benefactores del instituto harían una visita en un mes o dos.

-Eh, ¿habéis visto esto?- preguntó a los demás profesores.

-Sí- respondió una joven mujer de aspecto tímido-. No sé quiénes serán... La verdad es que... Me da un poco de miedo, seguro que no estoy a la altura de impresionarles... Espero que haya alguien que pueda recibirlos mejor que yo...

Le dirigió una de sus atractivas sonrisas y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Miranda, estoy seguro de que serías capaz de recibirlos con más educación y amabilidad que yo.

-Ah... Eh... Gr-gracias.

-Tyki, deja ya de hacer eso- reprochó la exuberante profesora de inglés en su mejor tono frío-. Mantén tu profesionalidad.

-Siempre tan seria, Klaud- se encogió de hombros-. Es una lástima.

-Para algunos lo es, desde luego- puso una nota en uno de los innumerables papeles que tenía delante-. ¿Hora libre?

-Sí... Un aburrimiento.

-¿Qué tal le va a la chica nueva?- inquirió Miranda con amabilidad.

-Bien. Ahora está en tercero.

-Ah... No creo que esa clase le traiga problemas, son todos bastante aplicados.

Tyki gruñó recordando cómo Lavi le había interrumpido en pleno ligoteo.

-Sí, ya. Aplicadísimos.

* * *

- ... y eso fue lo que provocó la guerra. Como veis, bastante parecida a la anterior.

-Sí, y a la siguiente- murmuró Lavi apoyándose en su mano, distraído, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Efectivamente, pero la siguiente no nos incumbe hasta que os sepáis esta.

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo salió de su burbuja al darse cuenta de que el comentario era una respuesta a su autorreflexión.

-Nada, puedes volver a mirar las nubes, no te preocupes- ironizó la profesora, mirándolo furiosa.

-Ah- sonrió burlón-. Encantado, la verdad es que son geniales, sobre todo aquella que tie...

Las risas de sus compañeros le cortaron la broma a la mitad, lo cual agradeció porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirla, e incluso la profesora sonrió. Sólo Kanda pareció incómodo, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Puedes irte a verlas al patio si tanto te emocionan. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar una monografía sobre las formas de las nubes.

Los "Ohhhs" y "Ahhhhs" y "Buuuhs" se propagaron como el fuego en la paja seca ante el desafío pintado en la cara de Irene.

-No, gracias, hace demasiado frío. Además, si me alejo más no distingo, con esto de que tengo sólo un ojo útil veo la mitad- se echó a reír, contagiando al resto, pero el timbre acabó con el momento de euforia. Recreo.

-Bueno, pues hasta aquí por hoy. Para mañana, quiero que os leáis el tema siguiente y que me hagáis un pequeño esquema. ¡Preguntaré y contará para nota! Y al que se le ocurra hacer una bromita o mitigar el trabajo- sus ojos se posaron en Lavi-, que sepa que sólo conseguirá duplicarlo.

Se escucharon una serie de bufidos mientras las sillas se arrastraban por el suelo. Lavi alzó los hombros y sonrió, guardando sus cosas en la mochila y levantándose para ir con Kanda, que lo esperaba junto a la puerta.

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser, Yu- el chico la miró-. Puedes irte, Lavi se quedará conmigo a cumplir su castigo, que ya va siendo hora, digo yo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, jovencito. Te dije que te avisaría. Bueno, pues te aviso: te quedarás conmigo algunos recreos y vendrás algunas tardes a ayudarme.

-¡Venga ya, profe!

-Nada de vengas, Lavi. Además, no serán consecutivos- cogió una agenda y la hojeó un poco-. Durante un par de meses, te quedarás dos días conmigo en los recreos una semana, y la siguiente vendrás tres tardes a ayudarme. Y si te quejas sólo conseguirás que aumenten los días.

-¡Pero...!

-Chitón, Lavi, si no quieres duplicar el castigo- sonrió al ver al pelirrojo bufar y desplomarse en la silla-. Yu, será mejor que te vayas a disfrutar de tu recreo.

El japonés le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su amigo mientras cruzaba la puerta y se perdía por los pasillos. La mujer terminó de recoger sus cosas y le indicó a Lavi que la siguiese a su despacho. Cuando llegaron, le indicó con la mano que pasase delante de ella y que encendiese las luces. Cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron dentro.

Mientras Irene dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa, Lavi se dio el lujo de observar la habitación con rapidez: era el típico despacho de profesor, un poco desordenado para ser el de una chica, con papeles aquí y allá y libros apilados sobre cajas selladas. Irónicamente, las estanterías estaban vacías.

-Bueno, pues aquí tenemos para rato- se miró el reloj de pulsera-. El recreo dura cuarenta minutos, así que nada, a trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

-Ayudarme a organizar mi despacho, que con todo el revuelo este no he tenido demasiado tiempo- se desabrochó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero de detrás de la puerta, quedándose tan sólo con una camiseta negra de media manga-. ¡Venga, vamos!

Caminó torpemente hacia la pared y suspiró, algo desalentado, al ver todo el trabajo que tenían pendiente. Echó un vistazo por encima a los libros que había sobre las cajas, sorprendiéndose al encontrar de todo tipo, desde novelas hasta libros históricos, ensayos, crónicas...

-Tienes un gusto variado.

-Bueno, me gusta leer de todo un poco. No está mal probar todos los estilos.

-¿Te gusta la novela histórica?

-Bastante. La que más, casi.

-Christian Jacq- silbó- ¿Egiptología?

Dejó una caja sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre ella.

-Creía haberte dicho que me ayudases a recoger mis cosas, no a que examinases mis libros.

-Si me respondes te prometo que me pongo ahora mismo al trullo.

Ella lo miró con las cejas alzadas, fingiendo una falsa falta de paciencia, y se lamió los labios con la lengua.

-¿Responderte a qué?

-¿Te gusta la egiptología?

Suspiró y se frotó las manos, entrecruzándolas, apoyando los brazos sobre la caja.

-Era mi sueño cuando era una niña, viajar a Egipto. Pero las cosas casi nunca salen como las tienes planeadas, supongo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Digamos que frustración en segundo de carrera, cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no son lo que parecen...

-Entiendo...

-¿Decías de ir al trullo?

-¡A la orden!

Cogió un par de cajas y las dejó frente a la de Irene, preguntándole cada cierto tiempo dónde tenía intención de colocar esto o aquello, aunque algunas veces lo hacía por pura intuición, y al ver que ella no le reprendía nada, decidía dejarlas allí.

-¡Eh! ¿Y esto?- de pronto sacó una foto de una pareja posando frente a la Torre Eiffel. Una pareja joven, de un chico y una chica.

A la chica la reconoció en seguida. Era ella con el pelo más largo- casi por la cintura-, algo más morena y con una expresión de felicidad radiante. A su lado había un muchacho de cabellos color crema y ojos verdes.

-¿Tu novio?

-Mi hermano- dijo ella, arrebatándole la foto de las manos.

-Ya. Y por eso me la quitas con tantas prisas.

-¿A ti qué más te da?

-Curiosidad.

-Curiosidad. Haces muchas preguntas, chaval.

-Es que me interesas.

Ella lo miró seriamente y dejó la foto sobre la mesa.

-Pues no deberías interesarte más allá de lo normal.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de ir más allá. Sólo que me interesas. No sé. Eres diferente a muchas chicas que he conocido.

-Vaya, con dieciocho años y hablando como si conocieses el mundo.

-El mundo, no; muchas chicas, te aseguro que sí.

-¿Mucho ligar?

-Es un deporte sano.

-Ya. Para las chicas no tanto, créeme- se colocó tras la mesa y siguió desempacando cosas-. Mi hermano también era algo como tú. Muy ligón, aventurero, descarado...

-¿Era?

-Sí. Ahora es un hombre serio y formal.

-¿Y ese cambio?

-¿Qué piensas tú que podría hacer cambiar un hombre así?

-No sé, ¿Trabajo?

-Para ser tan listo a veces no lo pareces...

A Lavi le entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Has hablado como Yu...

Ella se echó a reír.

-El motivo por el que cambió tanto fue el único que puede hacer que un hombre renuncie a sus ideales y a su forma de ser...

-Ni idea.

-Fue por una mujer, Lavi. Por la mujer de su vida.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no existe. Es puro mito.

-Mi hermano pensaba lo mismo- acarició la foto con nostalgia y sus ojos brillaron de una manera distinta a la habitual que el pelirrojo notó enseguida.

-Deduzco que el cambio no fue por algo bueno- colocó un libro en el estante más alto, dándole la espalda-. Si hubiera sido la mujer de su vida, lo habría hecho feliz.

-Vaya, ¿eso ha sido un intento de consuelo?

-No. Sólo es lo que pienso.

-Te equivocas, lo hizo muy feliz. Pero a mí me gustaba mi hermano tal y como era antes.

Irene dejó la foto en uno de los cajones del escritorio y se levantó para elegir otro libro que situar en las estanterías.

-¿Y?- preguntó Lavi con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué?

-Qué pasó.

La profesora se echó a reír.

-Creo que ya ha sido un cuento lo suficientemente largo como para decirte que te vayas a la cama. Es mi vida, y tú un alumno.

-Vaya, hace treinta segundos, cuando no te acordabas de eso, me caías mejor- tuvo el placer de verla incomodarse ante su afirmación.

Apretó los labios. Le había gustado demasiado avergonzarla y eso no podía ser. Ordenaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno a un lado de la habitación, envueltos en el incómodo silencio que sigue a las confidencias hasta, que ella lo interrumpió.

-Ese amigo tuyo, Yu...

-No deberías llamarlo así- interrumpió con una risita.

-¿Eh? Si es su nombre.

-Sí, pero lo odia... Creo que eres de las pocas personas que sigue con vida después de llamarlo así.

-Tú se lo llamas.

-Sí, yo soy otra. Aunque no creas que no ha intentado remediarlo, es su actividad favorita cuando está de mal humor- bromeó guiñando un ojo.

-Ja, ja, ja. En fin, tu amigo, Kanda... ¿Es hijo de...?

-Sí.

-Podrías dejarme acabar una frase para variar.

-No es necesario, eres muy previsible.

-Interesante comentario sobre alguien que despierta tu interés.

-Bueno, si me pusiera tonto por cada chica que me despierta algo estaría loco- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho unas dos centésimas de segundo después de escucharse a sí mismo.

-Alumno y profesora- recordó ella con tono de reproche-. No lo olvides.

"Pues pónmelo fácil" pensó enfadado.

-¿Hablas así con todos tus alumnos castigados? De tu vida y eso.

-¿Interrogas así a todos tus profesores? Sobre su vida y eso.

Se miraron desafiantes y divertidos.

-Tú ganas- admitió el pelirrojo con un gesto radiante-. Me has sorprendido.

-Eso para que veas que dieciocho años no son nada.

-¿Cómo que no?- miró a su alrededor- Fíjate, tú tardaste dos semanas y yo- miró el reloj que había en el despacho-, media hora. Voilá, está perfecto.

Irene echó una mirada sorprendida. Ciertamente, todos los libros estaban bien colocados y clasificados, mientras que los adornos los había ido poniendo ella misma sin fijarse.

-Vaya.

-Eso significa que... No puedes castigarme más. ¡He acabado!

-De eso nada- se negó-. Tengo muchas más cosas que puedo mandarte.

Lavi se obligó a no pensar en el doble sentido que podía y quería atribuirle a esa frase y sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejarse.

-Vaya, profe, ¿ya le has cogido cariño a lo de tenerme pululando por tus alrededores? Hay que ver, tendría que alquilar mi compañía- se dejó caer en una de las sillas, tirándose del cuello de la camiseta-. Hace calor, ¿no?

Ella miró hacia afuera.

-Yo creo que no tanto, pero como vengo de un país cálido...- abrió la ventana y se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio, pasándole unos cuantos trabajos de primero- Creo que podrás con ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Corrige.

-¡Pero si quedan cinco minutos!

-Con una hoja de burradas de la que me libres me conformo- informó con una sonrisa amable.

Lavi gimoteó.

-No soy profe.

-Ya lo serás si te apetece, por ahora prueba. Considéralo algo nuevo para esa curiosidad tuya tan activa.

-Eres retorcida- fue casi un gruñido.

-Un poquito.

El chico empezó a leer el incompleto y patético intento de un chico de primero por describir la primera etapa de la historia, anotando tonterías en lápiz y pensando en sus cosas, concretamente en las cosas que tenía enfrente, más específicamente en la profesora que tenía delante. Acababa de hablar con ella como si fueran viejos amigos, y ella se había dejado llevar. ¿Imprudencia? No lo creía. No era una mujer imprudente. Sólo... se había dejado llevar.

"¿Hasta qué punto?" se preguntó a sí mismo, duda que se incrementó cuando sintió una mirada disimulada contra su frente. Alzó su ojo verde al instante, pero sólo vio un par de mechones de pelo en movimiento.

Dejó que el silencio se interpusiese entre ellos, intentando hacerlo confortable. No tenía sentido crear tensión innecesariamente, sobre todo si iban a tener que encontrarse en situaciones similares varios días a la semana durante los meses siguientes. Cuando sonó el timbre, se despidió alegremente y salió casi corriendo.

Irene suspiró, peinándose hacia atrás con los dedos.

-Mierda- susurró para sí misma apoyando los codos en la mesa- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

En su mente había muchas palabras mejores, pero ninguna tan sumamente expresiva.

Desde el momento en el que lo había conocido en aquel pasillo, mientras sopesaba si ceder o no a los coqueteos insustanciales de Tyki, ese chico había captado su atención. Despertaba su interés con sus respuestas ocurrentes, su viva inteligencia y sus ingeniosas salidas, cosa que bien podía venir de su deseo de enfrentar un desafío profesional, pero lo que acaba de pasar en el despacho no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Tenía que admitirlo.

Había alzado los ojos con el único objetivo de comprobar cómo se veía cuando se concentraba en algo, y es que corregir no era cuestión de inteligencia o facilidad. Necesitaría toda su atención sin importar lo capaz que fuera. Quizás una parte de ella hubiera ideado ese fin de castigo sólo para que tener la oportunidad de comprobar cómo se veía cuando no estaba de broma o aburrido.

-Ah, Irene, estás aquí- la perezosa voz de Tyki la sacó de sus pensamientos confusos como una brisa de aire fresco-. Estás libre, ¿no?- asintió con la cabeza y se ganó una mirada escrutadora- ¿Un café?- tanteó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Se levantó y cogió su bolso y su chaqueta.

-Muy cargado.

-Hecho.

* * *

La manecilla del reloj avanzaba lentamente, y la clase no se podía estar haciendo más soporífera porque estaba seguro de que el profesor no había tenido tiempo para practicarlo. Todos los alumnos tenían la desesperación pintada en el rostro, incluso los más aplicados.

Allen, sin embargo, se encontraba muy centrado en su cuaderno, donde, al lado de fórmulas y números que seguían siéndole incomprensibles, dibujaba muy entretenido una particular escena que le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño: una pequeña verja siendo saltada por dulces corderitos. Sólo que esos corderitos tenían el rostro de su padre y que al otro lado esperaba él, hacha en mano y sonrisa pérfida, muy similar a la que se dibujó en su rostro cuando contempló su obra. No es que fuese un dibujante excepcional, pero desde que había entrado en el instituto, había conseguido que al menos se distinguiesen sus dibujos abstractos de los realistas, y la gente incluso podía reconocer los rostros y todo.

Escuchó una risilla a sus espaldas, y al girar disimuladamente la cabeza, pudo ver que Road miraba su libreta por encima del hombro, y en un acto reflejo la cubrió, sonrojado, y pasó de página justo a tiempo, ya que el profesor hizo ronda por delante de sus pupitres y se acercó a uno de sus compañeros de la fila de al lado.

-Por qué poco, ¿verdad, Allen-kun?- susurró.

-Sí. Casi me pilla...

-¿Qué dibujabas?

-Si lo has visto, Road...

-Tienes razón. ¿Quién era el de las cabritas?

-Eran corderos- murmuró algo más bajo que antes, avergonzado porque no hubiese podido distinguirlos-. Y era mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí.

-Qué divertido.

-Señor Walker y señorita Kamelot, ¿por qué no comparten su interesante conversación con el resto de la clase para que podamos reírnos todos también?

Todas las miradas se centraron sobre ellos dos en cuestión de segundos. Allen enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, muy avergonzado. Road, por su parte, miró desafiante al profesor y le sonrió.

-Comentábamos que los campos magnéticos son muy pero que muy curiosos. Siempre me hizo gracia eso de que los polos opuestos se atraigan.

-Ya- respondió el profesor-. Que no vuelva a verlos despistados.

-Para nada.

El hombre volvió a la pizarra, y Allen levantó la cabeza, consciente de que el resto de la clase aún andaba murmurando y cuchicheando sobre ellos.

-Gracias por responder.

-De nada. Ya hablaremos sobre tu padre y tú otro día.

No supo por qué, pero asintió con la cabeza. Quizás para que la conversación quedase zanjada y no le respondiese. Afortunadamente, no volvió a hablarle, por lo que el muchacho suspiró aliviado.

-Señorita Lee, salga al encerado a explicar este problema, por favor.

Lenalee se levantó pausadamente de su silla y se dirigió a la pizarra, tomando la tiza que el profesor le tendía y examinando con ojos cautos la cuestión. Allen no pudo evitar percatarse, con algo de desagrado, quizás, que la mayor parte- por no decir todas- de las miradas masculinas estaban centradas en ese momento en las curvas descendentes de la espalda de la muchacha, incluso la del profesor, al que agregó en su fila de corderos casi sin darse cuenta.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Lenalee consiguió descubrir qué hacer y logró resolver el problema con éxito, tras lo que se giró muy sonriente arrancando expresiones de idéntica satisfacción en casi todos los hombres del aula. Allen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Walker? ¿No lo ha entendido?- preguntó el profesor.

El chico recompuso rápidamente su rostro.

-Ah... Eh... No. Sí, quiero decir, sí, sí, he entendido. Gracias.

-¿Está seguro?

-Sí, sí, es un problema sencillo- mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El profesor mandó sentar a la chica y marcó unos cuantos ejercicios.

Allen buscó a su amiga con la mirada y esbozó un gesto de desesperación que intentaba decirle que no había entendido ni qué eran los imanes. Estaba tan perdido que ya se liaba antes de llegar a las fórmulas.

-¡Auh!- exclamó en bajo cuando sintió un lápiz clavándose en su espalda, y se giró para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Road- ¿Qué pasa?

-Vi a tu amigo saliendo del despacho de la de historia- canturreó.

-¿Eh?- la miró confundido- ¿A quién?

-A ese pelirrojo que siempre liga con todas las chicas. Conmigo no- comentó entre orgullosa y enfadada, y a Allen le dio la impresión de que no le caía bien-. Es como Tyki, que también liga con todas las chicas, aunque claro... Con las de su edad y eso- puntualizó.

-Pero... Lavi no...

-Tyki la vio primero y tu amigo interrumpió. Yo lo sé, porque lo escuché.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó. La niña le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, y es que tenía algo repulsivo, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente. Era como una culebra a la que quieres mirar, pero no tocar.

-Sí. Además, Tyki me lo contó.

-Lo siento si habéis malinterpretado algo, Lavi nunca intentará ligar con la de historia- aclaró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado inocente, Allen. Deberías dejarme a mí lo de descubrir verdades- se echó a reír y el profesor los miró otra vez.

- Ah... Yo... - se giró muy aturdido y se puso a leer el tema intentando averiguar qué responder a una pregunta formulada en un idioma desconocido. Al menos eso parecía.

Lenalee lo contemplaba desde un par de mesas más lejos, sintiéndose algo celosa al verlo hablar con Road. Claro que Allen siempre tenía una palabra amable para todo el mundo, pero le parecía que su extraña compañera lo perseguía un poco más allá de sus corteses intercambios de frases casi hechas. Reconocer que Allen le gustaba no había hecho sino traerle problemas, y es que seguía igual que antes pero más ansiosa y más celosa, y encontraba especialmente difícil interactuar con él con normalidad. Tocar su pelo blanco tenía de repente otros significados, así como servirle de cojín. Y eso que ella pensaba haberlo admitido hacía tiempo, pero decírselo a otra persona, el paso definitivo de reconocerlo en público, cambiaba todo.

Su mirada se cruzó de pronto con la de Road, que sonrió al ver que los observaba de esa forma. Se mordió el labio observando como le hacía cosquillas al muchacho en el cuello, haciendo que lo encogiera como una tortuga, mirándola de reojo con ojos perversos cuando Allen se giró nuevamente para pedirle que lo dejase en paz. Respiró profundamente y desvió su vista hacia su libro de una forma algo furiosa, sabiendo que la chica la estaba provocando.

Road se sonrió y se puso las manos en la boca, intentando no reírse en voz alta.

-Genial- pensó-. Esto se pone mucho más divertido que antes...


	9. Instinto básico

_Hi!  
Os dejo el capi de esta semana. Es bastante cortito, de hecho pensamos en unirlo al siguiente... Pero es que al tener un narrador diferente al del resto de la historia, queda bien puesto aparte, él solito... Así que tendréis que conformaros con unas breves cinco páginas Y.Y Aunque la intensidad compensa la brevedad jajaja _

_Kss!_

**_Geraldine_**_: El fic ya está terminado (creo que lo expliqué en anteriores N/A), por ambas, sólo que como el mail es mío pues ya lo subo y respondo yo a las reviews :3 ¡Que sigas disfrutando de la historia! Thx por la review_

**_: _**_Efectivamente, Irene esconde algo XD Y me alegra que te caiga bien porque este capi va todo de ella y Lavi y es cuando Irene empieza a ser importante jajajaja Y sí, Allen es un desastre. Que conste que cualquier momento adorable de Allen es todo culpa de Chibi Rukia, a mí Allen siempre me ha caido mal, yo me dedico a idiotizarlo XD En cuanto a Road... Tramará, en futuro... Y terminará siendo el clímax... En fin, no te spoileo... ¡Thx por tu review y por seguirnos capi a capi! Kss!_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 9~**_

Media hora.

Todavía queda una hora y media de castigo y tengo toda la impresión de ser yo la castigada en lugar de él.

La primera tarde transcurrió bastante tranquila, igual que la segunda. Pareció contener su curiosidad natural, temeroso de cruzar alguna línea invisible, o quizás sencillamente tenía miedo de no poder satisfacerla si la manifestaba demasiado.

Ahora, de vez en cuando, me dirige una mirada con su ojo verde, una mirada escrutadora que parece evaluarme. No puedo ver a través del verde esmeralda qué pasa por su mente, y me está inquietando.

Me inquieta de una manera en que no debería hacerlo. Me levanto y digo que voy a ir al baño en una torpe huida que sólo contribuye a confundirme más.

Para ocultarme que estoy escapando, me meto en el lavabo y me apoyo contra los azulejos, contemplando mi cara agitada en los espejos de la pared de enfrente.

Esto que no acierto a identificar no debería suceder.

* * *

Suspiro algo más aliviado cuando la observo desaparecer tras la puerta. Sus ojos se mantienen sobre mí hasta que sale de la habitación.

Me siento en la silla frente a la mesa y me froto los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para pensar con un poco de claridad, aunque me cuesta. Me cuesta casi tanto como no ir hacia ella y decirle lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cada vez que me mira, o casi tanto como contener mis impulsos cada vez que nuestras pieles se rozan sin querer. Y lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro de que a ella le sucede lo mismo, ya que la noto estremecerse cada vez que pasa, siento cómo me observa y cómo me mira de refilón cada vez que la miro, que la examino, que intento ver más allá de sus ojos.

¡Mierda! No debería ponerme las cosas tan fáciles... Así cualquiera se resiste...

La puerta se abre y aparece tras ella con una mirada que no sé identificar, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que lo está pasando mal.

Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que tener esa condenada sensualidad rodeándola y atrayéndome con cada paso que da? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan débil que no puedo resistirme a ella?

* * *

Se remueve incómodo en la silla, como si no supiera qué hacer con sus largas piernas y sus eternos brazos. Aunque es más proporcionado que muchos chicos de su edad (dieciocho años, dieciocho jóvenes años, apenas un niño), ahora tiene todo el aire desgarbado propio de un cuerpo que sigue desarrollándose, cambiando, avanzando. Es casi como si estuviera transformándose delante de mí, y cada vez que atisbo su ojo visible me cuesta más liberarme de la red que lanza, con hilos cada vez más fuertes, una red que se apresura a retirar cada vez que es consciente de haber lanzado.

Si tuviera un cuchillo, se partiría nada más intentar blandirlo. Necesitaría un sable para rayar el ambiente de tensión.

Tensión.

Suspiro al pensar en las connotaciones de la palabra. Puede ser de muchos tipos, y no me gustaba al que se estaba acercando cada vez más a medida que adquiría características propias.

Saldría corriendo como una colegiala de estar segura de poder hacerlo, pero no sé qué pasaría si su mirada diera un paso más estando yo de pie.

* * *

No sé cómo colocarme desde que ha entrado. Estoy incómodo y ella también. Ambos notamos cómo la tensión entre nosotros se fortalece, y poco a poco va inundando el ambiente de tal modo que tengo la impresión de que cuando menos me lo espere, me va a doler respirar.

Sus labios se curvan en una mueca deliciosa, y tengo que apartar la vista de su boca, entreabierta, incitante y estremecedora, porque si no siento que me voy a lanzar sobre ella.

Dios santo, es la primera vez en mi vida que necesito controlarme. No porque quiera; sino porque TENGO que hacerlo. No puedo liarme con una profesora, no sólo porque se lo prometí a Yuu, sino porque realmente no puedo hacerlo.

Aunque en este momento nada me gustaría más que mandar a la mierda la ética, la moral y la madre que las parió, que quién sería el capullo que inventó esos conceptos. Joder, en la antigua Grecia los maestros se tiraban a sus pupilos, ¿por qué demonios tiene que estar mal visto en esta sociedad que una profesora se líe con su alumno?

Suspiro con fuerza y la noto sobresaltarse en su silla. Se me escapa una risa suave y veo cómo sus facciones se relajan, sonriendo algo nerviosa y apartándose el flequillo de la frente.

Es realmente preciosa…

* * *

Ese suspiro resignado sonó a que no va a hacer nada. A lo mejor lo he estado imaginando, porque por un segundo sus ojos me miraron con toda la admiración de un chico ante su primer amor platónico.

Vaya trabajo impresentable, a veces me pregunto cómo tienen la cara de presentarme estas cosas.

A quién quiero engañar... No estoy leyendo ni la mitad de las frases, seguro que revisándolo entero no estaría tan mal.

Miro enfadada mi mano, que tiembla ligeramente, y me da la impresión de que ahoga una risita. O quizás bufa. No estoy segura, pero no podría culparlo si se riera.

Levanto mi cara un segundo y me topo con su pelo rojo como el fuego, estilosamente despeinado.

Soy yo quien tiene que hacer un ruido extraño ahora para ahogar las ansias de saber cuán suave es.

Un incómodo cosquilleo recorre mis dedos y frunzo el ceño, mirando el trabajo como si tuviera escrita alguna tontería imperdonable. En realidad, estoy pensando en lo anormal que es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero hay que disimular.

Y me mira, divertido, preguntando qué es lo que pone la hoja que leo para que me enfade tanto.

* * *

Está nerviosa. Me pregunto qué le pasará.

En cierto modo esto llega a ser divertido y todo. Es casi como un juego, a ver quién aguanta más sin decir o hacer alguna tontería, sin sucumbir a esta tensión que nos ahoga.

Mira furiosa el papel y no sé qué pensar.

-¿Qué barbaridad te han puesto esta vez?- digo, casi riendo, aunque no es que realmente me haga mucha gracia. Creo que es casi más por los nervios.

Ella me mira, confusa, no sé si por la pregunta o porque no sabe qué contestarme, y tengo que aguantar las ganas de reír. Irene, Irene, Irene... es terriblemente delicioso que actúe como una chica de mi edad, y eso tiene que hacerla sentir francamente extraña y disgustada.

Y sigo sin saber por qué, pero me gusta tenerla así de indecisa. Y sé que soy cruel, pero ella también me lo está haciendo pasar bastante mal y sé que lo sabe, así que ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Veamos quién es el primero en acabar rindiéndose al otro.

* * *

Hago un gesto que hacía años que no hacía, como si echara atrás una larga melena que no está allí.

- Nada, olvídalo. Nada divertido.- replico secamente, dejando a un lado el trabajo para que no intente quitármelo, y cojo el siguiente.

En cuanto veo la cuidada y pulcra caligrafía, me doy cuenta de que he hecho la peor elección si pretendía que me dejara tranquila. Es el de su querido amigo y fiel guardián.

Un gesto extraño adorna sus facciones despreocupadas. Cuando empiezo a leer, veo que quizás no haya elegido tan mal, puesto que es un trabajo casi perfecto que él probablemente habrá leído ya y del cual, por tanto, no tendrá nada que decir.

Sonrío triunfante. Un buen trabajo es suficiente para acaparar toda mi atención.

He ganado.

* * *

Así que nada divertido... Vaya por Dios, qué pena, y yo que quería reírme... ¡Hala! Pero si es el de Yuu... Juas, ahora sí que me voy a reír. Sonrío con picardía- qué control de mis facciones que ya sé cómo son mis sonrisas- y la observo leer. Parece entretenida y algo absorta en el trabajo de Yuu. Normal. Los suyos son siempre los mejores: los más completos, mejor caligrafía, mejor redacción, ortografía impecable... Suspiro al pensar que aún hay gente que pone "a ver" junto y con h y b... Brutos...

Me echo sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en el hueco.

La sonrisa de su rostro me molesta- ¿por qué coño me molesta?-. Zarandeo la cabeza para hacer desaparecer mi voz interna. Supongo que cree que ha podido darme esquinazo. ¡Ja! Eso jamás.

-Es el de Yuu, ¿verdad? ¿A que es muy bueno? Si es que, ese es mi chico, tan trabajador...

Levanta la cabeza. Se cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero cuando he hablado se le han erizado los vellos de los brazos. Joder, no sabía que la ponía tanto. Hasta me he excitado un poco al pensarlo... ¡Mierda! Ni que estuviera falto...

Hace un comentario intrascendente con voz burlona y siento un ramalazo recorrerme de arriba a abajo, llegando incluso a mis manos. Noto el golpe de calor en mis mejillas.

Esto no es normal.

* * *

Con el sobresalto, levanto la cabeza y quedo otra vez mirando hacia él. También parece algo confundido, más bien frustrado. ¿Frustrado por qué? Frustrada debería estar yo, haciendo el idiota con un crío que apenas si sabrá las tablas de multiplicar.

Su expresión cambia otra vez, volviéndose completamente distinta, y me doy cuenta como en un flash de que probablemente haya pasado de las tablas de multiplicar hace siglos.

Veo los papeles desparramándose en el suelo cuando los barre con la mano, subiéndose a la mesa de un salto para atraparme y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que tengo los ojos cerrados y estoy haciendo algo que no debería hacer. Disfrutando algo que no debería disfrutar.

* * *

No sé en qué momento exacto de la "conversación" he mandado a la mierda mis inhibiciones, mi cordura, mi sentido común, o lo que sea. Lo único que sé es que cuando he querido darme cuenta me había abalanzado sobre la mesa, tirándolo todo a mi paso, saltando por encima de ella y levantando a Irene de la silla con tanta fuerza que creo que le he hecho daño, pero hablando en plata, me la suda enormemente.

Ahora mismo lo único en lo que pienso es en comerme su boca sin dejarla respirar.

Sus labios son pequeños, se escurren de entre los míos, haciendo que los busque con más ansia. No son tan suaves como los de las chicas que he besado antes, ni saben a caramelo, a chicle o a pintalabios de sabores. Es un regusto extraño lo que me deja su boca, pero me encanta. Me encanta de una forma que quizás no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué son tan pequeños?

¡Ajá! ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mí? Y una mierda... He conseguido atrapar su labio inferior y me ensaño con él. Lo succiono tanto que tengo la impresión de que me voy a llevar todo su sabor, pero me da igual.

No me da la gana de que nadie más los pruebe.

De pronto, su boca me sigue los movimientos de una forma casi tan frenética como la mía, y sólo consigue ponerme más nervioso y que la bese con más fuerza.

Dios, realmente tengo que controlarme, he perdido el control absoluto de mi cuerpo...

Joder... Irene, no ayudas... Dios, que frías tiene las manos... Me las ha puesto rodeándome el cuello y me las ha colado sutilmente por la camiseta.

¿Profesora- alumno? Creo que ella también lo ha mandado todo a la mierda...

* * *

Tener dos lenguas en mi boca... Era algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y menos con una lengua así: tan experta y tan torpe, tan viva y tan ansiosa. Una lengua apasionada.

El hecho de que esté casi sobre mí no hace más que darle más poderío sobre la situación.

La situación en la que no debería estar.

Intento apartarme ahora que me doy cuenta, pero me muerde el labio inferior.

Creo que mis últimos resquicios de conciencia se desvanecen...

Un cuello masculino, un cabello suave y abundante donde puedo enredar mis dedos, rojo como mis labios en este momento. ¿Qué más puede haber?

Es mi alumno... Pero yo soy su profesora, y ahora tengo que enseñarle que conmigo no se juega. No soy una colegiala con trenzas y una boquita de azúcar.

Soy una mujer.

Y él, aunque joven, aunque alumno, es un hombre.

Como muy amablemente me recuerdan mis dedos, apretando su espalda, y sus manos ásperas que siguen encarcelando mi cintura incluso ahora. Me levanto y cae hacia atrás en la mesa, de la que se baja sin separarse de mi boca. Tiro de él hasta que llegamos a la pared, donde me aprieta con desespero, acolchando el golpe con sus brazos.

Cambio de escenario. Así es casi mejor.

* * *

Mierda, ¿por qué ha tenido que moverse así? A ver, Lavi, cálmate, contrólate. Sólo es una tía. Te has liado con muchas tías y muchas más buenas que esta. Joder... Y lo hace otra vez... Le sujeto las caderas con fuerza contra la pared para que deje de moverse hacia delante, porque como siga así...

Su mano derecha me recorre el hombro y baja hacia el pecho, haciéndome cosquillas. Uf. Las tiene realmente heladas, y mira que odio que alguien me toque con las manos tan frías, pero resulta un contraste delicioso contra mi piel demasiado caliente en estos momentos. La noto perderse por mi cintura, el cosquilleo que producen las yemas de sus dedos al contacto con mi piel me recorre toda la espalda, volviendo casi al mismo sitio de donde había partido.

Su boca se abre un poco más y es esta vez ella la que juega con mis labios, o al menos eso pretende. No pienso dejarla. Se me escapa una risa ahogada mientras intento volver a retomar el control de su boca, y ella no me deja.

En un movimiento rápido acerco sus caderas a las mías y la obligo a rodearme con sus piernas.

No debí hacer eso. Sé que luego me arrepentiré. Pero he conseguido que me deje volver a domarla, aunque me sigue dando guerra.

Es genial besarla. No sólo por lo bien que me sabe su boca, sino porque sabe más que yo y quiere demostrármelo, pero yo no la dejo. Dios, cómo estoy disfrutando...

* * *

No cabe duda de que sabe lo que hace, aunque le queda mucho por aprender.

Me encantan los desafíos, y es un alumno rebelde, que no me deja demostrarle nada. Como buen autodidacta, pronto ha aprendido todos los rincones de mi cintura y mis caderas, de mi boca y mi cuello, y su aliento es ya dueño y señor de mis pulmones, porque es apenas lo único que me permite respirar.

Intento dominar el beso una vez más y me sorprende aprisionándome más contra la fría pared al tiempo que alza mis piernas, obligándome a apretar su estrecha cintura para no caerme. En el silencio de la clase, nuestros jadeos y nuestros besos resuenan como bombas en tiempo de paz, y una pequeña parte de mi mente me grita que esto es un peligro.

Es tan pequeña, que no hace más que contribuir a la creciente excitación de todo el resto de mi cabeza.


	10. Apuestas

_Hi! Hoy tengo prisita, así que no puedo dedicaros una NA trabajada. Sólo decir que gracias por seguir la historia, dejar reviews y favoritear, y que la próxima NA será menos cutre ;) Y a los que no dejan review, ¡animaos! Que os contestaré._

_Kss!

* * *

_

_**~Capítulo 13~**_

Kanda miró el reloj y bufó, furioso. Hacía quince minutos que debería haber salido, pero por supuesto ese conejo imbécil no aparecía.

-Tsk. Vaya idiota, seguro que se quedó embobado en alguna ventana- masculló por lo bajo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se levantaba de debajo del árbol, donde había estado estudiando mientras esperaba.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y entró, atravesando ágilmente los pasillos. No le extrañó que la clase estuviera silenciosa, para un castigo no se necesitaba mucho ruido, incluso aunque Lavi estuviera dentro. Abrió la puerta con su habitual sigilo, aunque de par en par, y la cerró rápidamente tras ver qué mal lo estaba pasando su amigo.

-Cabronazo- murmuró apoyándose contra la pared en estado de shock.

Se había esperado verlo flirteando o coqueteando, pero no comiéndose a la profesora con una pasión desbordante contra la pared de la clase. Y desde luego no había imaginado que ella fuera a corresponderle de una manera tan... activa.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, dio marcha atrás y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio a paso ligero, farfullando, bastante malhumorado, MÁS malhumorado de lo normal.

-"Seré cuidadoso"… Y una mierda cuidadoso. De un cuidadoso del carajo, liándote con ella en una clase sin cerrar el pestillo. Joder- dio un portazo al salir del edificio y se dirigió al árbol donde había estado esperándole.

Se sentó de nuevo bajo su sombra y dejó la mochila a un lado, frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, respirando con fuerza, intentando calmarse dentro de lo medianamente posible.

-¡Pero es que es gilipollas!- murmuró- Sólo a él se le ocurre liarse con una profesora... Cualquier día juro que lo mataré. Pero primero lo dejaré vivo para que se lamente por esto... Oh, sí, claro que lo dejaré vivo... Maldito cabronazo...- espiró con violencia y se echó contra el árbol, dándose el lujo de intentar relajarse.

Poco a poco se fue calmando e intentó pensar fríamente. Era cierto que su amigo acababa de cometer una de las que seguramente serían las mayores estupideces de su vida, pero le había asegurado que sería cuidadoso y tenía que tenerle un voto de confianza. A fin de cuentas -y aunque nunca fuese a reconocerlo abiertamente en público- Lavi era su mejor amigo y, en cierto modo, siempre había sido fiel a su palabra. Así que si le había asegurado que tendría cuidado, no tendría más remedio que hacer tripas corazón y creer en sus palabras.

-Y más le vale serlo, o ya me buscaré la forma de matarlo lo más dura, larga y dolorosamente posible...

Los dos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar el suave ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y sus miradas horrorizadas se cruzaron. Lavi la dejó ir, acomodándose rápidamente la ropa y el pelo, y ella hizo lo mismo frente a él.

-Nos han visto- anunció preocupado.

-Sí.

La tensión había desaparecido como si no hubiera estado allí, quedando en su lugar una extraña complicidad.

-Mierda.

-Muy inteligente, pero eso no nos resolverá el problema- objetó Irene, mesándose el pelo despeinado-. ¿Quién puede haber sido?

-Ni idea.

Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, analizando posibilidades, mientras ella recogía rápidamente todo lo que habían tirado de la mesa.

-No...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la profesora, confundida.

-No puede habernos visto él...- se frotó la cara con la mano un par de veces con tanta fuerza como si intentara arrancare la piel.

-¿Quién?- Irene se acercó y analizó su rostro atentamente- No hablarás del director, ¿no? A esta hora ya...

-No- gimoteó-. Mucho peor... Yuu.

-¡Ja!- se sentó en una silla con cara agotada y una curiosa sonrisa- Mucho peor, dice... ¿Es que es tu novio?

-¡No!- se indignó el pelirrojo- Creo que acabo de demostrar ampliamente mis tendencias.

-Y que lo digas- murmuró ella-. ¿Entonces?

-Verás... Es que él no está loco- explicó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa-. Se dio cuenta de que algo así acabaría pasando y se enfadó conmigo. No quería que pasara- se desperezó-. Tenía razón, por supuesto. No deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Ahora le tocó a ella sonreír.

-Vaya, y yo pensando que podía enseñarte algo y ya te has arrepentido- se mofó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Eh, eh, yo no he dicho eso! Pero no ha sido lo más sensato.

-No. Y ahora tampoco lo estoy siendo. Debería estar muriéndome de culpabilidad e intentando matarte para que no hubiera pruebas en lugar de estar interrogándote sobre tu relación con tu mejor amigo.

-Lo sé- su ojo verde la miró burlón-. Me gusta que no seas sensata. Te da un punto diferente, profe.

-Cállate- ordenó muy digna.

-Uhm, déjame que me lo piense... ¿Y si te digo que no, qué pasa? ¿Me vas a castigar más tiempo?- su voz sonaba tremendamente incitadora.

Irene se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó sobre su asiento, como sopesando su pregunta.

-Podría. Pero de otro modo.

-¿Como cuál?

-No permitiendo que esto volviese a suceder...

-Venga ya, profe. Una vez que se ha probado una droga es difícil dejarla. O eso dicen.

-¿Te consideras una droga?- soltó una risotada- Alguien tiene la autoestima muy por las nubes.

-Tengo mis razones.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada, algo escéptica.

-Sólo eres un crío de dieciocho años, Lavi.

-Sí, los mismos que tenías tú hace cuatro años.

-Cuatro años dan experiencia.

-Y tres que llevo "relacionándome" con chicas también.

-Así que todo un playboy.

-Sí. Te has ido a colgar por el chico malo de la clase.

-Das muchas cosas por hechas, Lavi- dijo entre risas.

-¿Cómo?- empezó a acercársele lentamente.

-Como que estoy colgada por ti.

-Es lo que me has demostrado ahora mismo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a él también a paso lento. Lo tomó del cuello y se lanzó sobre su boca, rápida pero intensamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando se separó, se rió al ver el rostro algo perplejo del chico, con los ojos y labios entreabiertos.

-Cuando consigas hacer algo así entonces ven a buscarme, pequeño.

-No hables como si te fuese indiferente, Irene- la tomó de un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-¿Desde cuándo te consiento esas confianzas?

-Desde que me has dejado meterte mano contra una pared.

-Eso no quiere decir que te haya dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Lavi.

El chico se rió y la besó una vez más. Ella no se rebeló. Al contrario, se enzarzó con él en una peculiar lucha por ver quién sería el primero en dejar la boca del otro.

-A mí me parece que sí- dijo, cuando se separaron-. ¿No decías que me ibas a castigar?- preguntó con un deje sarcástico.

-Bueno, iba a ver si eras capaz de estarte calladito. Pero como ya veo que no, pues sí- se separó de él con sorprendente facilidad y volvió con sus cosas a su mesa.

-¿Y ya está?

-¿Qué mas quieres?

-Que busques algo convincente para que me crea que de buenas a primeras eres capaz de pasar de mí.

No dijo nada durante unos minutos, en los que pareció pensarse la respuesta.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, Lavi. Vamos a hacer como que esto no ha pasado y cada uno sigue con su vida como si nada. Sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo?

-Vamos a averiguar si esto sólo ha sido un calentón de "oficina", un capricho o algo más, ¿te parece?

-¿Pasando?

-Más o menos.

-Bueno- se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Si te ves capaz de resistirte a mis encantos...

-Perdona, chaval, pero que yo recuerde, has sido tú quién se ha lanzado sobre mí como un león hambriento.

-Touchè.

-Merci.

-Pues está bien. Hagámoslo a tu manera... A ver cuánto tiempo duras...

Se produjo un corto silencio. Irene se giró para seguir con sus cosas.

-¿Irene?

-Lavi, te he dicho que...

No pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Lavi habían vuelto a atrapar los suyos y la besaron, esta vez suavemente.

-Ya nos veremos- salió de la habitación guiñándole un ojo.

La mujer suspiró, dejando sus cosas suavemente sobre la mesa.

-Este crío acabará conmigo... o yo con él...

* * *

-... que hayas aprobado!- exclamaba Lenalee, apretándole el brazo suavemente a Allen.

-Jeje... Ya... No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda, Lenalee, muchas gracias- agradeció con una amable sonrisa.

-De nada. Ha sido todo gracias a tu esfuerzo. Eres muy trabajador.

-Ya... Pero ya trabajaba antes y no me servía para nada.

-Estabas... un poco perdido. ¡Pero ahora ya está todo bien!

-Sí- se giró para dedicarle otra sonrisa; la tenía tan cerca, así agarrada a su brazo y con esa expresión de orgullo mal disimulado.

-Tsk.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás, Lenalee con cara preocupada y Allen con expresión de fastidio.

-¿Estás bien, Kanda? No te había oído llegar- preguntó la chica.

- Ya- les dirigió una mirada un tanto extraña-. El idiota de Lavi está castigado hoy.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí.

-Vaya- logró decir Allen en un tono sólo ligeramente fastidiado-. La señorita Peralta se lo está tomando a conciencia... Es la tercera tarde ya, ¿no?

El japonés se limitó a bufar otra vez.

-Y nosotros aquí hablando de nuestros exámenes de primero...- Lenalee dejó a Allen para situarse junto a Kanda- Debemos aburrirte un montón, ¡los tienes más que superados!

-No me aburrís- admitió ante los ojos brillantes de su amiga.

-Ya, claro- murmuró el más pequeño por lo bajo.

Habían llegado a la puerta del patio, y se adentraron en los jardines junto a todos los demás alumnos que salían. Lenalee hablaba animadamente entre ambos chicos, ajena a la tensión acumulada entre los cabreos de cada uno. Fingiendo estar ajena, más bien.

-Ey, ¿os hace ir a tomar algo?- invitó de pronto, parándose frente a los dos y haciendo que se detuvieran.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Allen emocionado- Podríamos ir a comer fuera.

-Por mí vale, llamo a mi hermano y punto. ¿Y tú, Kanda?

El japonés miró primero a uno y luego a otro con un gesto escrutador y el ceño fruncido, poniéndolos de los nervios.

-Paso. Me quedo a esperar al retrasado este.

-P-pero...- Allen se preguntó si no lo haría por su enfado de antes, y no se sintió muy bien con ello. Aunque cuando iba a intentar persuadirlo, se paró en seco, diciéndose que Kanda no se tomaría tal molestia.

-Oh, no seas así- suplicó la chica-. Ven con nosotros, venga. ¡Una hamburguesa bien grande es justo lo que necesitas!

-Tsk- se encaminó hacia el árbol donde solían sentarse-. Id vosotros dos- acentuó el dos ligeramente y Lenalee se puso como un tomate, arrancándole una involuntaria sonrisa de superioridad que llegaron a ver a lo lejos. La tenía caladísima.

-¿Y esa sonrisa a qué vino?- preguntó Allen.

-Ah... Eh... Ni idea.

-Y yo que pensaba que su cara no daba para sonrisas...

-¡Allen! Claro que sabe sonreír. Si no estuvierais ocupados discutiendo, reconoceríais que os tenéis aprecio y que tanto uno como otro tenéis sonrisas encantadoras- reprochó apuntándole con un dedo.

El chico se limitó a suspirar suavemente, como si su relación con Kanda fuera un caso perdido, y Lenalee lo imitó, resignada. Le hubiera gustado mucho que no se picaran tanto uno a otro.

"Aunque bueno... No picar a Kanda es difícil" admitió para sus adentros, y volvió a colgarse del brazo de Allen.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo un poquito más sano?

-¿Eh?

-Sí... Pastas o algo así- esbozó una enorme sonrisa-. Aprovechando que no está Lavi, podríamos pasar de hamburguesas.

Allen se rió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Un día va a matarnos de colesterol...

- ...Y seguro que a él no le pasa nada, tiene tanta suerte que podría acostarse en una cama de clavos sin pincharse- a Allen le dio un escalofrío- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Buff... Nada... Es que esa chica tan rara, Road... Me dijo hoy que ayer le habían traído una cama de esas para su muñeca favorita- soltó una carcajada nerviosa y suave.

-Ah... Vaya.

-Sí, eso dije yo.

-Realmente es un poco extraña. Me da un poco de mala espina cómo te mira a veces...

-¿Cómo me mira?

Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, centrándolo en algo aparentemente fascinante que había aparecido en el suelo.

-Sí. Es como si fueses uno de sus muñecos y fuese a sacar los hilos para empezar a jugar contigo...- suspiró y apretó un poco el brazo de Allen, que la observaba también, algo preocupado.

-Eh- le cogió suavemente de la mano-. Vamos, que no es nada. Aunque me mire de esa forma, ¿qué podría hacerme?

-Tienes razón. Es que últimamente ando algo paranoica- soltó una risilla nerviosa-. Serán imaginaciones mías.

-No digo que no sea verdad, Lenalee. Sólo que no deberías preocuparte por eso. Igual que yo tampoco tengo que preocuparme por lo de Tyki, ¿recuerdas?

Las palabras del chico hicieron que se el estómago le diese un vuelco. Seguramente Allen no era consciente de lo que acababa de insinuarle, lo había dicho sin esa intención. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que algo le volaba por todo el esófago hasta la garganta.

-Cierto- consiguió articular-. Bueno, dime, ¿adónde vamos?

-Pues... déjame que piense... ¡Ah, sí! Han abierto una especie de buffet libre cerca de mi casa.

Lenalee se rió, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Tú y tu demasiado buen apetito. Me parece increíble lo delgado que estás para la cantidad de comida que engulles, Allen-kun.

Él se sonrojó un poco ante el apelativo cariñoso. Había sido algo nuevo, y le había gustado.

-Cosas del metabolismo, supongo. Estará en mi constitución no engordar.

-Qué envidia.

-Lo dices como si no estuvieses bien- murmuró, pero Lenalee acertó a escucharlo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ambos se ruborizaron hasta las orejas. Allen se separó de ella en un impulso y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando en otra dirección, muy nervioso.

-Pues... que... eso... que... que estás muy bien... ¡Quiero decir! Que no necesitas perder peso... porque... eso...

-V-vaya, gracias, Allen-kun...

-De nada...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Lenalee miró de reojo al muchacho, que aún tenía las orejas algo rojas y sonrió. Le parecía tan adorable que no podía reprimir ninguna sonrisa si pensaba en él. Y parecía que le gustaba que lo llamara Allen-kun. Suspiró.

-Entonces vamos al lugar que está cerca de tu casa, ¿no?

-Si tú quieres ir a algún otro sitio…

-No, ahí está bien. Además, no es algo que me preocupe. Si pido demasiada comida sé que te la comerás tú por mí.

-Tampoco soy un coche escoba.

-No, pero no eres capaz de dejar nada sobre la mesa.

-Es que eso de tirar comida... no es algo que se deba hacer...

-¿Allen-kun? ¿Sucede algo?

-Cosas de cuando era niño. Mi primer padre adoptivo, Mana, me encontró en la calle cuando era un bebé. No teníamos mucho dinero y a veces no teníamos qué comer. No es que prefiera a Marian antes que a Mana, pero ahora al menos como seguro- suspiró, poniéndose la mano sobre el estómago-. Y eso es algo que agradezco mucho.

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento... No sabía que...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le sonrió dulcemente-. A pesar de eso, fui muy feliz con él. Me trataba muy bien, me enseñó muchas cosas y viajamos por muchos sitios. Lo echo bastante de menos.

-¿De qué murió?

-Lo atropelló con coche cuando tenía doce años. Marian me adoptó casi en seguida.

-Ya veo... Entonces, ¿sólo llevas tres años con él?

-Sí- su rostro se volvió algo lúgubre, sobresaltándola un poco-, los tres peores años de mi vida...

-Ah... Pero... Parece...- iba a decir "agradable", pero no le pareció la palabra adecuada.- Eh... Un hombre... Atractivo- fue el primer término que se le vino.

-Sí- Allen alzó un puño cerrado-. Demasiado atractivo. Maldito playboy. No pasa un día, UN DÍA- agitó su mano cerrada con indignación y rabia-, sin que traiga a una mujer a casa.

-Yo... Yo pensaba que estaba con esa chica, Anita.

-Sí, pero ya te dije que no es la única.

-Ah...

-Y todo el tiempo las lleva a casa, y hacen ruido y es imposible estudiar o dormir, y para colmo tengo que cocinar para todos y limpiar la casa y tenerlo todo bien, después de trabajar o mis días libres, no importa, es vivir como un esclavo sólo para satisfacer a ese inútil playboy, y eso desde que puedo trabajar, no como antes que tenía que conseguir el dinero de otras maneras cuando me dejaba a merced de los acreedores y gente de esa calaña, que tenía que hacer cosas como...

-A-Allen-kun... Ya... Está bien, déjalo. En serio- interrumpió Lenalee sintiéndose bastante nerviosa ante esta faceta nueva de su reciente compañero. Miró la mano como quemada de Allen, que había llamado la atención de todos-. ¿Fue con él que te hiciste... ya sabes...?- señaló la mano.

-No- la escondió un poco en un acto reflejo-. Esto es... Bueno, en realidad no sé, creo que es de nacimiento. Supongo que es el motivo de que me hayan abandonado.

-Vaya- murmuró la chica, apenada. No había sabido nada del pasado de Allen hasta entonces. Nadie había preguntado por su mano, y todos daban por sentado que siempre había vivido con Marian-. Es... Ya sabes... Una historia triste.

-Bueno- sonrió dulcemente-. La tuya tampoco es muy alegre, ¿no?

-Ya... Cierto que lo pasé mal al perder a mis padres, pero viajaban mucho y en realidad... Supongo que tampoco estaba muy apegada a ellos... Además, Komui y yo vivimos con los Kanda durante un tiempo, hasta que mi hermano fue lo bastante mayor como para hacerse cargo de mí, y lo pasé realmente bien allí.

-¿Con Kanda?

-Sí. Sus padres también viajaban mucho, como ahora, pero Nanny era igual de estupenda.

-Así que viviste con él- musitó pensativo.

-Sí. Fue durante un año y medio o dos. Éramos bastante pequeños- se rió llena de recuerdos agradables y Allen no supo si alegrarse o seguir molestándose-. Supongo que a todos, aunque lo hayamos pasado mal alguna vez en la vida, nos quedan siempre cosas buenas que recordar.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió-. Si alguna vez vuelves a casa, te enseñaré una foto que tengo de Mana por ahí.

-¿Qué era?

-Payaso.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo digo en serio. Mana trabajaba como payaso- se rió al contemplar la cara estupefacta de su amiga-. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?

-Pues no. ¿Ibais con un circo?

-No, por nuestra cuenta. Es algo más complejo, pero bueno, hacíamos lo que podíamos.

La muchacha lo miró, y pareció percatarse entonces de lo diferentes que habían sido sus vidas. Aunque ambos habían perdido a sus progenitores, ella no había tenido ningún tipo de carencia, todo le había ido casi de maravilla; en cambio, Allen había sido pobre casi toda su vida, y para evitarlo en esos momentos, se veía obligado a trabajar a la vez que estudiaba. No pudo evitar sentir compasión por el chico, y le entraron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo.

-Allen-kun.

-¿Sí?

Dudó un poco, pero acabó pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, notando su corazón y el de él latiendo con muchísima fuerza uno contra otro. Hundió un poco el rostro en el cuello de él, dándole un casi imperceptible beso, muy suave, y aspirando el suave olor a violetas que le llegaba desde su pelo blanco.

-¿L-Lenalee?

-Lo siento, Allen-kun- se separó de él lentamente y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Te ha molestado?

-¡No! No, para nada. Es sólo que me has sorprendido- le sonrió para tranquilizarla-. De verdad que no me has molestado, Lenalee.

-Está bien.

El estómago de Allen rugió de repente, dejándolos a ambos perplejos durante unos segundos.

-Vaya...- murmuró, sonrojado.

-Anda, mejor vamos a comer ya- respondió, casi riendo.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos, hablando un poco más de la infancia de cada uno. Pillaron mesa para dos y se dirigieron a la barra para empezar a coger comida.

-Y cuando cumplí los nueve estuvimos un par de meses en Alemania, en invierno además. Hacía un frío... Casi prefiero ni acordarme. Mana solía dejarme dormir bajo su abrigo para que no me acatarrase.

-Realmente has estado en un montón de sitios, Allen-kun. Me das algo de envidia.

-Qué va... ¿Quieres patatas?

-No, gracias.

-Pues eso, que no creas, porque para viajar en las condiciones en las que lo hacíamos a veces, te digo yo que es mejor no haber estado en casi ningún sitio y haber podido hacerlo decentemente. Aunque en realidad no lo hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo.

-Yo estuve en pocos lugares con mis padres, en verdad... sólo recuerdo unas vacaciones en España, en la costa levantina... Recuerdo el mar y el viento, y el olor a sal que traía... ¿Te apetece más carne?

-¡Sí, por favor!- se sirvió bastante cantidad- Je, je, je... En España creo que también estuvimos una vez, pero en el norte, no recuerdo exactamente el sitio. Era un lugar bastante bonito, con mucho bosque y mucho verde- echó un vistazo a su bandeja y sonrió- Yo ya estoy, ¿y tú?

-Sí, yo también. Hace rato, la verdad.

-Lo siento, supongo que tardo más en servirme... Es que comes tan poquito- Allen comparó sus diez platos bien llenos repartidos en dos bandejas con la bandeja de Lenalee, que tenía una ensalada de pasta y un plato con sushi de atún.

-No, Allen-kun, eres tú, que comes demasiado.

-Ah...- se instalaron en una mesa alejada de las miradas- Puede ser, algo de eso hay.

-Yo diría que mucho.

El chico empezó a engullir a toda velocidad, y su desesperación antes divertida se le antojó triste a Lenalee ahora que sabía de dónde venía. Empezó a comer muy despacio, mirándolo fijamente, aprovechándose de su abstracción.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Allen al ver que lo observaba.

-¿Eh? Nada, ¿por qué?

-Como me miras así. Ah, claro... Lo siento... ¿Quieres?- le tendió una de las albóndigas grasientas que comía, que Lenalee rechazó con un gesto de su mano.

Ella se rió un poco.

-No, no, no es eso, es sólo que... Bueno, tengo que hacer tiempo para no acabar mucho antes que tú, y como estamos tan apartados... Tampoco tengo mucho más que mirar aparte de a ti- explicó con expresión feliz.

-Ah. Sí, es cierto- Allen le dedicó una inocente sonrisa antes de alcanzar una deliciosa sopa de verdura.

Lenalee suspiró aliviada y decidió ocuparse un poco de lo suyo, dejando rodar los ojos por el local. No se veían muchas mesas desde donde estaban, pero sí la barra, y atisbó una extraña pareja de chicos haciendo cola para servirse.

El moreno parecía sujetar al rubio, y ambos sostenían unas pistolas de juguete muy bien hechas (aunque no lo bastante como para pasar por reales) con las que se apuntaban mutuamente. El rubio, de pelo largo y ondulado, gritaba y reía muchísimo, como si alguien le estuviera contando algo muy divertido al oído, y el otro le mandaba callar medio en serio, medio en broma, colocándose cada tanto el corto pelo muy negro.

Lo más llamativo además de su comportamiento desquiciado, se dijo Lenalee, eran sus ropas, oscuras y desgarradas, más bien góticas, que le recordaban a alguien. Examinó sus rostros de cerca, buscando más parecidos con esa persona que no lograba recordar en un intento por identificarla.

-¡Oh!- se llevó una mano para ahogar su grito de estupefacción- Mira, Allen-kun, ¿no te recuerdan esos chicos a Road?

Allen se giró a mirar y, justo entonces, vieron a la aludida acercarse con su peculiar paso bailarín a los chicos, dándoles un suave golpe a cada uno con el paraguas rosa que solía llevar siempre que hacía mucho sol o llovía. La patata que intentaba tragar pareció agrandarse en su garganta, y empezó a toser. Asustada, Lenalee se levantó y se apresuró a acercarle un vaso de agua, que él bebió rapidísimo.

-G...g... gracias- jadeó.

-Hay que ver... Siempre te pasa lo mismo cuando te pones nervioso, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Supongo que no me acostumbro a esto de las comilonas, jejeje. ¿Qué hace aquí con... con esos?

-Ni idea. Serán familia o algo, ¿no tiene hermanos?

-Que yo sepa... Aparte de Tyki... No.

-Pues serán primos.

-La verdad es que sí que se parecen bastante a ella- puso una mueca muy graciosa, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la nariz hacia arriba.

-¿Allen-kun?- preguntó, intentando contenerse la risa- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No. Sólo pensaba que Road tiene una familia muy extraña... Quizás por eso ella es tan peculiar.

-Quizás...

La chica pareció intuir que alguien hablaba de ella y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Allen y Lenalee sobre ella, curiosos. Sonrió, bastante divertida, y se acercó dando saltitos a la pareja, dejando perplejos a los otros dos muchachos.

-¡Hola!- dijo cantarinamente- ¿Qué tal? ¿Celebrando el noviazgo?

Ambos saltaron un poco en la silla y se sonrojaron muchísimo ante la risa histérica de Road. Los dos muchachos se acercaron y dejaron sus bandejas en una mesa contigua, colocándose tras la niña.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quienes son?

-Oh, sí, presentaciones. Allen, Lenalee, estos son mis primos, Jasdero y Debit. Chicos, estos son compañeros de clase, Allen y Lenalee.

Se saludaron quedamente con la mano. El chico moreno los observó detenidamente y sonrió.

-Así que una princesita, qué bien. ¿Éste es el chico que te gusta, Road?

-Sí, ¿a que es mono?

-Si tú lo dices.

-Eso, eso, si tú lo dices- repitió el rubio riéndose.

Ambos muchachos los miraron, bastante extrañados, y Road volvió a reír.

-Son raros, ¿verdad?

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices de Jasdebi!

-¡Eso, eso!

-Vuestra comida se enfría.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Cierto, cierto!

Se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a comer, obviando al mundo exterior.

-¿Jasdebi?- murmuró Allen.

-Sí, es la forma que tienen de referirse a ellos dos.

-Ah...

-Os dije que eran raros- volvió a reír.

-Tienes una familia muy...- dijo Lenalee.

-¿Extraña?

-Peculiar- terminó.

-Un poco. Pero es divertida. Así nunca me aburro.

-Eso está bien...- Allen sonrió, pensando que a él también le hubiese gustado tener una familia con la que divertirse, por muy extraña que fuese.

-¡Comes mucho!

-Sí, bueno, tengo mucho apetito.

-Eso es bueno. Dicen que es síntoma de buena salud- le sonrió- Bueno, me voy con Jasdebi. ¡Hasta luego!

Se alejó danzando levemente con el paraguas, y volvió a saludarlos con un gracioso gesto de sus dedos delgadísimos.

Lenalee y Allen devolvieron el gesto algo incómodos, sintiendo que habían sido interrumpidos en cierta forma. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Road había hecho cambiar el ambiente de pleno, y ya no se sentían ni mucho menos tan cercanos uno al otro.

Allen siguió comiendo tranquilamente, soltando de cuando en cuando algún que otro comentario amable y cortés, mientras que Lenalee se lamentaba para sus adentros al responder con simpatía.

Verdaderamente, la intimidad parecía un sueño imposible incluso sin su hermano cerca.


	11. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú?

****

_Hiiii!_

_Hoy estoy tan sumamente cansadita y vaga, que le mandé a Chibi Rukia betar XDDD No me hago responsable... jajajajaja_

_Así que os doy mi amor eterno a cambio de que me perdonéis lo cutre de la NA y el no responder reviews... Pero las agradezco y **Cocoa-chan**, apoyo la idea, ¡hazte una cuenta! _

_Divido el capi y os dejo con él._

_Kss!_

_

* * *

_

****

**_~Capítulo 11~_**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el comienzo de la apuesta, y eso había llevado a Irene a tomar una decisión.

No quería volverse loca, pero una parte de ella quería volverlo loco a él. Quería que perdiera. Eso le demostraría (a él y también a ella) que era un crío. Y alguien era perfecto para conseguir matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se aseguró de estar lo bastante cerca de la mesa donde Lavi comía con sus amigos al alcanzar corriendo a Tyki.

-¡Eh!

El joven se volvió con un gesto de sorpresa que pronto se transformó en una sonrisa cortés y seductora.

-Vaya, hola- saludó-. ¿Otro café?

-No, tengo algo mejor- él alzó una ceja-. ¿Una cena?

-¿En tu casa?

-Mmm... Tal vez- guiñó un ojo con descaro, espiando por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo-. Ya veremos.

Tyki esbozó una mueca satisfecha.

-Cierto, ya veremos. Quizás la mía sea mejor.

Ella soltó una carcajada coqueta y amistosa.

-O quizás el restaurante sea mejor. Dependerá de tus modales en la mesa.

Tyki pasó por su lado como si hubiera olvidado que se dirigía en la dirección contraria segundos antes.

-Tranquila. Si depende de eso, acabaremos incluso comprando una casa nueva- le susurró casi al oído.

Ella se rió otra vez al verlo alejarse y siguió su camino, bandeja en mano, sintiendo tanto el ojo verde de Lavi como los grises de su amigo, que le indicaron que, como siempre, el pelirrojo había acertado con él: era quien los había visto, no cabía duda. Y sabía lo del trato.

Se preguntó de parte de quién estaría. No era fácil saber qué pensaba.

* * *

Lavi soltó un gemido ahogado al que Kanda respondió con una patada por debajo de la mesa y Lenalee con un dulce interés por sus preocupaciones que le costó muchísimo esquivar.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada. En serio. Mucho tiempo sin chicas- comentó encogiéndose de hombros-¿Podemos volver a visitarte en el trabajo?- inquirió voviéndose hacia Allen.

-Ah... No hace falta, en serio... No es necesario que os molestéis.

-No es molestia, en realidad sólo quiero volver por la camarera- admitió Lavi aparentando ilusión.

Allen bufó y le dio otro mordisco a su enorme bocadillo, algo molesto por la actitud de Lavi. No quería que le hiciese daño a Akimi, era una chica muy ingenua y enamoradiza, y no quería que su amigo se dedicase a jugar con sus sentimientos sólo por estar aburrido y llevar "mucho tiempo sin chicas".

-¿Allen?

-Podéis venir cuando os de la gana- respondió-. Pero por favor, Lavi, no le hagas daño. Es muy buena chica, pero muy ingenua... Además, si le rompes el corazón y la haces llorar, su hermano mayor te matará.

-Puedo correr el riesgo- se lamió los labios con una sonrisa-. Y me parece muy mono de tu parte que te preocupes taaanto por ella. Ten cuidado no te vayan a encelar...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios iba a celarme?- soltó una leve risilla.

El ojo verde de Lavi se dirigió disimuladamente hacia Lenalee, que estaba mirando en otra dirección- muy oportunamente- mientras terminaba su zumo.

-No sé, nunca se sabe, Allen. A veces, las personas que te pretenden están mucho más CERCA de lo que crees- soltó un quejido cuando la bota de Lenalee se le clavó en una de las espinillas.

-Lavi, deja de molestarlo con eso- la chica tenía una sonrisa tan abierta como temible, que hizo que el pelirrojo tragase lentamente.

-Lo que tú digas- alzó la pierna para frotarse el lugar dolorido-. Pero no me metas patadas por debajo de... ¡AUCH! ¡Joder! ¡Que no me pegues! ¡AUCH!- recibió un capón por parte de Kanda, que estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Y tú por qué me pegas ahora?

-Haces demasiado ruido.

-Estáis todos en mi contra, lo sé.

Allen lo miró con algo de lástima y riéndose nerviosamente.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿vais a venir?

-No querríamos molestar.

-No molestáis. Mientras Lavi no monte la escenita del otro día- le miró con ojos amenazadores.

-¡Sólo te liberaba de tus acosadoras!

-Hay mejores formas de lograrlo que haciéndoles pensar que soy gay, Lavi.

Escucharon un ruido y se miraron entre ellos, luego miraron a Kanda, que tenía la mano cubriéndole la boca y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah! ¡Te has reído! ¡Esto es para celebrarlo! ¡Desde que nos conocemos, te habré visto reírte dos veces!

-No digas tonterías- murmuró-. Es que me he atragantado con la comida, eso es todo.

-Ya, ahora lo llaman así... Pues si no te importa, iremos esta tarde. Y no, te prometo no volver a montar el numerito de la otra vez. ¡Mejor te echo a Lenalee para que se crean que es tu novia!- subió las piernas prudentemente al banco y le sacó la lengua a la chica, que lo miraba con malos ojos.

-Está bien- respondió, algo avergonzado-. ¿Sobre qué hora os pasaréis?

-La tarde es larga y joven.

-Eso no es una respuesta- dijo Kanda.

-Bueno, pues sobre las seis, ¿te parece?

-Deberías preguntarnos a todos. Podríamos tener planes- objetó Kanda antes de que Allen pudiera responder.

-Yu, todos sabemos que tu vida social es menor que la de una anémona, así que no finjas.

Se ganó una patada en el mismo lugar que antes de la que no le libró ni el tener la pierna encima del banco. La velocidad de Kanda para levantarse y pegar era tan increíble como la de recomponer su expresión y sentarse una vez más.

Gimió ruidosamente y Allen y Lenalee se rieron a carcajadas.

-A las seis, Moyashi- sentenció Kanda con tal aire que les dio más risa.

-Os esperaré allí.

Todos asintieron, y Kanda se levantó de pronto.

-Voy a entrenar- respondió a las miradas sorprendidas.

-Te acompaño.

-No, te quedas.

-No, Yu, te acompaño.

-Tsk.

Se alejó seguido de Lavi, que cojeaba de la pierna derecha.

-Creo que se ha pasado con la patada, pobre Lavi...

-Sobrevivirá. Está acostumbrado a los malos tratos a estas alturas de su vida.

-Supongo- concedió Allen, desentendiéndose del tema y cogiendo su mochila-. ¿Nos vamos también? Puedo acompañarte hasta casa antes de ir a trabajar.

-No, no te preocupes, llegarás tarde. Vete ya. Nos vemos a las seis.

-Como quieras. Chau.

-Hasta luego.

El chico también se marchó, dejándola pensativa en la mesa. Estaba segura de que Lavi y Kanda se traían algo entre manos. Les había pillado un par de miradas y gestos extraños, y estaba intrigadísima.

* * *

-¿Tú viste lo que acaba de hacer?- preguntó Lavi en tono incrédulo ni bien cerró tras de sí la puerta del viejo gimnasio.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te parece? ¡No entiendo cómo puede estar con ese tío!

Kanda se limitó a sacarse la camiseta y descalzarse.

-Hace un par de días me besa hasta morirse en una clase y ahora esto. Sencillamente no puedo entender que se haya olvidado de mí tan rápido... Yu, ¿me estás haciendo caso?

-No.

-Bien- Lavi asintió sabiendo que cualquier respuesta era un sí-. Ahora va a ver lo que es bueno. Yo tengo más chicas con las que estar que hombres tendrá ella en su vida.

-Tsk- se hizo con una espada de bambú de los viejos armarios y comenzó a practicar movimientos mientras Lavi no paraba de explicar en alto cómo haría para ligar por la tarde y al día siguiente y al siguiente.

Kanda se detuvo, dejándole la espada a dos centímetros de la nariz.

-De hecho, sólo ha dicho que iría a cenar con él, idiota.

-Venga ya, Yu, por favor. Se lo va a cenar a él, que no es lo mismo.

-Tsk. ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

El japonés emitió una especie de gruñido de incredulidad.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No significa nada, estúpido. Te está provocando y tú estás cayendo. Ahora cállate y déjame entrenar en paz.

Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron tantísimo que llegaron a asomarle las pestañas por encima del parche, y eso que era amplio.

-Joder, Yu... No piensas nunca, pero cuando lo haces te luces- se maravilló con voz lenta y pausada.

Se ganó un espadazo de bambú.

-Qué carácter- suspiró el pelirrojo apretándose donde había sido golpeado-. De todas maneras, me liaré con esa chica. No está de más hacer como que pico y de paso copiarle el truco.

-No te va a ver.

-Ah, no importa, se enterará.

Kanda no contestó. Era cierto. Cuando Lavi se liaba con una chica, todas las del colegio se enteraban, incluso si la chica en cuestión era de otro colegio, de otra ciudad o de otro país. A veces pensaba que se enterarían incluso si era de otra galaxia, tal habilidad tenía para que los chismes sobre él corriesen como la pólvora. Movió la cabeza un par de veces para sacarse esas tonterías y continuó con su entrenamiento. Lavi siguió farfullando cosas a sus espaldas a las que no prestó casi ninguna atención. De pronto se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo también a su amigo, que se calló.

-¿Yu?

-Sh. Viene alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber que...?

No terminó la frase cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió lentamente, dejando entre ver la figura de Lenalee, que penetró en el lugar con mucha calma, cerrándola tras de sí. Ambos muchachos la miraron un instante. Luego Kanda se giró y volvió a lo suyo, pasando olímpicamente de los dos, al menos aparentemente.

-Lenalee, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada en concreto- mintió-. Vine a estar con vosotros hasta la hora de irnos con Allen.

-Guay. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos los tres solos. Desde que vino Allen, de hecho.

-Cierto. Ha pasado casi un año ya. Parece mentira, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Te acuerdas el día que lo conocimos?

Lenalee soltó una carcajada.

-Cómo olvidarlo...

Ciertamente era algo difícil de olvidar, tanto para ella como para todos los que habían presenciado aquel extraño y, en cierto modo, cómico encuentro...

_Era muy de mañana. Ese día había amanecido especialmente caluroso, y Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee caminaban juntos al instituto, como todos los días del año. La muchacha avanzaba alegremente entre los dos, vestida con ropa bastante fresca, al igual que Lavi, que llevaba unos piratas y una camiseta sin mangas. Kanda llevaba una camisa muy fina de manga larga, unos vaqueros y a penas si cruzaba una palabra. _

_-¡Y entonces, plof!- su risa la acompañó la de la chica- Fue tremendo, os lo juro. Nunca había visto un golpe semejante contra el suelo._

_-Cómo eres. ¿Fuiste a ayudarle?_

_-Sí, cuando conseguí dejar de reírme a carcajadas._

_Lenalee lo empujó suavemente, riéndose también._

_-Vaya, hoy hace calor, ¿verdad, Kanda?_

_-Un poco sí._

_-Un poco sí. Y míralo, con la camisa esa de manga larga. ¿No te asas?_

_-No._

_-Tenemos que seguir practicando lo de "cómo entablar una conversación agradable", ¿eh, Yu?_

_-No me llames Yu._

_-Lo que tú digas, Yu- repitió su nombre con algo de recochineo. _

_Lenalee agarró a Kanda de la manga de la camisa, avisándole de que no se abalanzase sobre el pelirrojo, y el japonés respondió con un gruñido molesto._

_-Tengamos paz, por favor, que últimamente estaba yendo todo muy bien. Y Kanda, hace ya casi tres años que os conocéis, ¿por qué no lo dejas que te llame Yu?_

_-Porque no me gusta. Tú me conoces de antes y no me llamas Yu._

_-Porque sé que no te gusta._

_-Pues eso._

_-¡Pero es que a mí sí que me gusta tu nombre, Yu!_

_-Serás…_

_-¡Chicos! ¡Ya, por favor! _

_Ambos se miraron un instante; Lavi sonriendo, Kanda con el ceño fruncido. Luego cada uno giró la cara en otra dirección. Lenalee suspiró sonoramente y alzó la vista al cielo. Paciencia era lo que necesitaba. En ese momento, entrando por la puerta del instituto, vio a alguien que le llamó muchísimo la atención. Era un chico de su edad, más o menos; tenía el pelo de un blanco que relucía tremendamente bajo el sol, la piel clara, e iba vestido con ropa aireada también, sujetando una sudadera gris bajo el brazo. Parecía bastante despistado; se rascaba la cabeza mirando un papel blanco y parecía desesperado por encontrar algo. _

_Sonrió suavemente y se acercó a él trotando, dejando atrás a Kanda y a Lavi, que la miraron extrañados. Al llegar junto a él le tomó del hombro, llamándole la atención._

_-Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_El chico se dio la vuelta, y la verdad es que se sorprendió un poco al verle el rostro. Tenía unos ojos grandes y grises, muy brillantes, el izquierdo atravesado por una extraña marca rosada; los rasgos del rostro muy dulces; una sonrisa despistada y un aire amable y agradable._

_-Pues… un poco sí… Es que me he perdido y no sé muy bien dónde estoy._

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_-Aquí._

_Le tendió el papel. Lenalee lo cogió suavemente y lo examinó._

_-Eh… Estás aquí…- le señaló el sitio con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ya has llegado a donde querías ir…_

_-¿Eh? ¿En serio?_

_-Sí… _

_-¡Vaya! Menos mal, y yo que pensé que me había perdido. Qué alivio saberlo._

_-¿Eres nuevo?_

_-¡Sí! Me llamo Allen Walker._

_-Encantada. Yo soy Lenalee Lee._

_-¡Lenalee!- Lavi apareció, colocándose a tu derecha- ¿Chico nuevo?_

_-Sí. Se llama Allen. Este es Lavi- le indicó._

_-¡Hola, chico! ¡Bienvenido!- le tendió la mano._

_-Hola._

_Kanda apareció, colocándose a la izquierda de Lenalee y mirándole con no muy buenos ojos._

_-Ah… ¿Y ella?_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_Al escuchar el timbre de la voz de Kanda, a Allen se le pusieron todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo de punta. Mucho más al contemplar la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando, que no hacía más que aumentar gracias a la risa frenética de Lavi, que Lenalee intentaba frenar en vano, aguantándose también su propia risa._

_-¡L-lo siento! ¡Ha sido un error! ¡Perdón!- intentó excusarse con un hilillo de voz._

_-¡Tú…! ¡Que no eres más que un brote de habas!_

_-¡M-me llamo Allen!_

_-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido moyashi!_

-Tsk- Kanda los miró un segundo con un tic en la ceja-. Maldito Moyashi.

-Venga, Yu, admítelo, esa camisa era lo más femenino del instituto.

El japonés le lanzó rayos por los ojos de tal manera que Lenalee se rió en un intento de cargarse la tensión ambiental.

-Y al final resultó que iba en mi clase y acabamos todos tan amigos.

-Más o menos- bromeó Lavi señalando a Kanda.

-Tan amigos- insistió la chica-. Y bueno, ¿qué contáis?

-¿Cómo que qué contamos?

-Sí, eso.

-Nada- Lavi parpadeó llenito de inocencia-. Si estamos todos los días contigo y yo ya te cuento todo. Como no tenga algo oculto nuestro afable Yu...

-No lo tengo- afirmó en un gruñido descontento. Le daba igual no decir las cosas, pero odiaba la sensación de estarlas ocultando expresamente. Sobre todo a Lenalee.

-Ah. ¿En clase todo bien?- interrogó con insistencia.

-Como siempre.

-Sí, yo sigo teniendo suerte y Yu sigue siendo el más aplicado y responsable, no sé de dónde saca toda esa paciencia en clase. Yo creo que la agota toda allí y luego así lo tenemos que aguantar.

-No seas idiota. Lo que pasa dentro y fuera de clase es diferente- le dirigió una sonrisa algo retorcida-. La clase es un trabajo, no se mezcla con la vida personal. Se cumple y ya está.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía, un ejemplo para todos nosotros- suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. Aunque tú eres igual, y Allen se lo curra mucho. Pobre de mí, estoy solo en el lado de los cuerdos.

Lenalee se rió ante su aire trágico.

-Pobre Allen. El otro día...- dudó, pensándose si podía contarlo o no, pero el chico no había hablado como si fuera un secreto- Me contó de dónde venía. La verdad es que ha tenido una vida muy dura.

-¿Sí? Cualquiera lo diría, parece que lo de ahora es su mayor castigo.

-Es que según él...

Les refirió todo lo que había hablado con su amigo, sin omitir palabra.

-Vaya- dijo Lavi cuando hubo terminado, incapaz de encontrar algo más inteligente.

-Tsk- Kanda aprovechó para sacarse la coleta y volver a hacerla, bajando la cara un momento.

-No lo ha tenido fácil, desde luego. Ahora entiendo que coma de esa manera. Pobre.

-Ya- Lenalee se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos humedecidos, y se los limpió rápidamente con la manga.

-Mira que eres llorica- criticó Lavi, rodeándola con un brazo para confortarla.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual.

Kanda se limitaba a mirarlos sin decir nada. Él no sabía hacer esas cosas que a Lavi le salían tan naturales, así que no se metía. Tampoco se sentía incómodo allí, no era como si sobrara. Ahora ya no.

-Gracias- Lenalee sacó una mano del abrazo de Lavi y la dirigió hacia la de Kanda, agarrándola antes de que este pudiera apartarse-. Soy una estúpida, siempre tenéis que cuidarme- se rió débilmente.

-Tsk. No eres estúpida- aclaró, mirando a un lado. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero con Lenalee podía hacer una excepción de vez en cuando.

Ella sonrió y se levantó de pronto.

-¿Damos un paseo antes de ir a ver a Allen? Como... En los viejos tiempos.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría Allen si estuviera aquí, da toda la impresión de que quieres que se vaya otra vez- bromeó el pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta.

-No seas idiota.

-Eso es como pedirle a un árbol que dé manzanas violetas.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo supiste que el viejo me dijo una vez que había manzanas violetas?

-Tsk.

-¿Manzanas violetas?- preguntó Lenalee, sin comprender del todo.

-Cosas del panda- alzó los hombros y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Lenalee y a Kanda-. Como ha visto y leído mucho, se cree que me puede decir cosas de esas y que me las crea. ¡JA!

-¿Y por qué no iban a existir?

-Vamos, Lenalee, no seas crédula. Eso es algo imposible.

-Ya. Tan imposible como pensar que un chico que saca sobresalientes tenga el cerebro de un mosquito.

¡PLAF! A la china incluso le pareció percibir el aire frío de la bofetada verbal que acababa de soltarle el japonés a su amigo común.

-¡Eh! ¿Y eso a qué vino ahora?

-A nada. Me apetecía.

-A veces eres incomprensible, Yu.

Lenalee suspiró, observando cómo se enzarzaban en otra discusión que bien podía merecerse el título de "diálogo para besugos", pero sonrió al pensar que no habían cambiado casi nada, y eso le encantaba. Sin embargo seguía teniendo la extraña impresión de que le estaban ocultando algo, y estaba claro que Lavi no iba a decírselo. Fijó la vista en Kanda, sabiendo que, a tiempo y con los modos adecuados, conseguiría que le contase algo de lo que sucedía.

Pasaron por un pequeño parque, donde unos niños de unos diez años, que echaban un partido de fútbol, chutaron demasiado fuerte, y la pelota acabó rodando cerca de los pies del pelirrojo.

-¡Eh, Lavi! ¿Nos la pasas?

Era un grupito de pequeños con los que el chico solía acercarse a jugar de vez en cuando, y le tenían la confianza suficiente como para un trato tan informal.

-Veamos, tendría que pensármelo- la cogió con las manos y la elevó.

Los críos se acercaron corriendo a recuperarla, y daban pequeños saltos frustrados para intentar alcanzar a Lavi, que reía, alzando la pelota cada vez más y más alto.

-¡A la de tres! ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Toda la panda se echó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y recuperando el balón entre risas.

-¡Sois una panda de tramposos!- cogió al más pequeño de todos y lo retuvo contra él, revolviéndole el pelo- Mirad cómo me habéis dejado la ropa, grupo de cafres.

-¡Te pasa por no devolvernos la bola!

Se echaron a reír todos juntos.

-Bueno. Ya tenéis la pelotita.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar un rato?

-No puedo, chicos, he quedado dentro de un rato.

-¿Con una chica?

-No, pero casi.

-Puedes quedarte un rato- dijo Lenalee-. Sólo son las cinco menos cuarto, y desde donde estamos llegamos en quince minutos, como mucho.

-Uhm...- miró de reojo a los niños, que le observaban con los ojos brillantes- Ah, qué demonios. ¡Está bien! Jugaré con vosotros. ¿Qué dices, Yu?

-Paso- se sentó en un banco del parque, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados.

-Como quieras. ¡Vamos, peña!

Lenalee se sentó junto a su amigo, observando cómo los niños se colgaban de los brazos de Lavi al caminar.

-No sabía que se le diesen tan bien los niños pequeños.

-Tiene la misma edad mental, es normal.

-¡Kanda!

-Tsk.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Lo noto más nervioso que de costumbre, y a ti de peor humor.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Kanda maldijo a Lavi por ser tan idiota y a Lenalee por conocerlo tan bien. Sabía perfectamente que presionando en los puntos necesarios podría hacerlo hablar lo suficiente como para olerse lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, decidió que no le contaría más de lo necesario.

-No pasa nada- insistió a pesar de su decisión. Su orgullo se resistía ante la idea de rendirse sin más aunque fuera una causa perdida.

-Si tú lo dices... Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? Que me puedes contar cualquier cosa- le dirigió una dulce sonrisa con una mirada algo dolida que le sentó como un tiro en mitad del pecho.

Puta cría de ojos brillantes.

-Tsk. Ya lo sé- admitió a regañadientes.

-Bien.

Lenalee dejó que se hiciera entre ellos un cómodo silencio, dándole tiempo para relajarse un poco. Sabía que apurar las cosas con Kanda sólo servía para poner a prueba su poca paciencia e irritarlo más fácilmente, y de todas maneras se estaba bien allí, callada, escuchando sólo los gritos de Lavi y los niños jugueteando alegremente.

-Es tonto- masculló el japonés de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Ese usagi- aclaró mirándose las rodillas.

-Ah- la chica no agregó nada, segura de que diría todo lo que quisiera decirle si no lo interrumpía.

-Ha tenido un lío que se le está yendo de las manos- se calló y Lenalee vio cómo se destensaba un poco, por lo que supo que ese conciso comentario era todo lo que iba a sacarle.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, aunque sea...- meneó la cabeza buscando la palabra, pero no la encontró- así, es Lavi. Siempre se las arregla para salir indemne.

-Tsk, como si me importara. Que haga lo que quiera.

Ella se rió ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo, y vio cómo Lavi se tiraba en plancha para parar un balonazo de uno de los críos.

-De momento creo que sólo se va a hacer un raspón o dos en las rodillas- dijo con sorna mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba y se limpiaba los pantalones, acercándose con una ligera cojera.

-¡Otro golpe en esta pierna! Siempre van a esta, de verdad, la voy a acabar perdiendo.

-¡Eres un desastre! ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

-Nah, no es nada- levantó el pantalón para examinar la herida-. Un raspón sin importancia en un mal sitio- efectivamente, tenía raspado en medio de un moratón. Examinó la cara de uno y otro-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

-No. Hemos estado hablando- Lenalee le sonrió-. Algo así, en realidad.

Lavi soltó una carcajada y miró la hora.

-Con las bromas se nos ha hecho tarde y todo. Venga, ¡en marcha!

Empezó a caminar indolentemente delante de ellos, que se levantaron para seguirlo. Los niños le gritaron adiós agitando las manos y pidiéndole que volvieran a jugar otro día.

-Son una monada.

-Ya. Me lo paso bien jugando con ellos- clavó los ojos en Kanda como esperando un comentario desagradable, pero el japonés iba mirando hacia el frente como si nada y no abrió la boca.

-Ya se ve, ya, debes estar lleno de heridas de guerra.

-Sí, pero me viene bien, no creas. Lo de jugar con los niños. A las chicas les encanta.

-¡Lavi!

-Oye, que no lo hago por eso, pero si ellos me quieren echar un cable de vez en cuando...

-Muy bonito, vaya ejemplo les das- Lenalee le dio una colleja amistosa.

-¡Les enseño cómo disfrutar en el futuro!

-Ya, claro. En lugar de alentarlos a estudiar...- suspiró- No tienes remedio.

-No todo es estudiar en esta vida. Hay un montón de sitios en el mundo donde no estudian y se lo pasan bomba.

-Ya, y comen pan y agua.

-Ya ves... Pero les compensa. ¿Has estado en la India? Tienen algunos pueblitos realmente alucinantes donde comen cosas rarísimas que sacan de por ahí y no estudian y te lo pasas genial.

-No he estado, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Sí viene, porque te estoy explicando por qué estudiar tampoco es el centro de la vida.

-Ya, pero es que ligar tampoco.

-No, pero es divertido- se rió-. Y divertirse es muy importante.

-Sí, pero no a costa de nadie.

-Yo no me divierto a costa de nadie- replicó repentinamente serio.

-Venga, sólo estaba bromeando.

Lenalee sonrió para disculparse y él devolvió el gesto.

-Llegamos- anunció Kanda, interrumpiéndoles y entrando en el local.

Le siguieron rápidamente, y se sorprendieron un poco al ver lo llenísimo que estaba, casi todo chicas.

-No me jodas... ¿Desde cuándo en esta ciudad hay superpoblación de mujeres?

-¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Ni idea, será el día de la mujer en la cafetería. ¡Ey!

Akimi se acercaba a paso ligero, acomodándose el delantal y sonriendo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas, preciosa. ¿Qué pasa hoy?

-Ohm, es cosa de mi hermano y de Allen.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto está a rebosar por tu hermano y por Allen? Madre mía... Espera, reconozco esos uniformes... Son alumnas de la academia esa que hay por aquí cerca sólo para señoritas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y parece que no han visto un hombre en su vida... En fin, ¿dónde os queréis sentar?

-¿Dónde hay sitio?

-Seguidme.

Los condujo hasta una pequeña mesita para cuatro en una esquina algo apartada.

-¿Os parece bien aquí? Si no queréis os cambio, pero creo que aquí estaréis cómodos... Lo digo más que nada por vosotros dos- señaló a Kanda y Lavi-. Sólo necesitábamos más hormonas en el ambiente.

-Bien pensado- Lavi le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Queréis que os sirva yo u os mando a Allen?

-Como tú veas, Akimi.

-Entonces vuelvo en seguida.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la barra, donde su hermano, Kentarou, la llamaba con el brazo. Era un chico alto, moreno y despeinado, de rostro maduro y afable, sonrisa amable y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Allen entraba y salía del almacén, bastante apurado y visiblemente nervioso.

-Vaya. Así que hermano cañón... ¿Qué? ¿Echándole el ojo tú también, Lenalee?- preguntó guasonamente, al ver que la chica se le había quedado mirando algo absorta.

-No digas tonterías... aunque sí que es cierto que es muy guapo...

-¿Ves? Ten cuidado no se vaya a poner celoso Allen.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a ponerse celoso?

-¿Por qué iba a ponerse celoso quién?- la voz de Allen, algo cansada, sonó a su lado- Hola.

-Hola, Allen. – Lenalee se giró hacia él algo nerviosa, pero el chico ni lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa, Allen? ¿Atareado?

-Uf, no me hables. Esto es horrible. Nunca imaginé que hubiese tantas chicas con exceso de hormonas en la sangre... Es tremendo...

-¿Os molestan muy a menudo?

-Bueno, es que normalmente vienen en grupitos, pero hoy parece que se han puesto de acuerdo todas las chicas de 15 a 17 años para venir. Además, es un poco molesto que se nos rifen constantemente.

-Te pasa por ser TAN mono, Allen- dijo Lavi con voz de pito, pestañeando como una chica y juntando las manos junto a la cara-. Es que eres tan lindo, SIGH- exageró el suspiro.

-Lavi... Si no quieres OTRA patada en la espinilla- enfatizó en el otra-, déjate de chorradas, ¿vale?- la sonrisa dulce en el rostro de Allen no era pareja en absoluto con su aire asesino.

-Vale, vale, qué poco sentido del humor. A ver... Yo quiero un batido de chocolate con nata y sirope de fresa.

-Yo quiero un té, me da igual cuál, Allen.

-¿Con agua o con leche?- preguntó mientras anotaba.

-Con leche, por favor.

-Vale. Y Kanda…

-Café solo- dijeron los tres a la vez, antes de que el mentado respondiese.

-Iros a la mierda- comentó el japonés, algo sonrojado.

-Lo siento, Yu, es que eres tan predecible.

-Está bien- guardó el boli en el bolsillo-. Ahora mismo os lo traen.

-¡Tómate tu tiempo, Allen!

-¡No grites, Lenalee!- susurró.

-Oh, vamos, si estás deseando que te descubran, Lavi

-Ya, pero tampoco quiero que se note mucho- dijo, sonriendo.

Las chicas seguían a Allen y Kentarou con la mirada, soltando suspiros claramente perceptibles y alguna que otra risilla coqueta. Lenalee frunció el ceño al ver cómo una muchachita rubia le cogía de la mano a Allen, pidiéndole que saliese con ella varias veces, a pesar de que el chico siempre se apresuraba en soltarse y excusarse.

-¿Qué pasa, es que tienes novia?

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no?- insistió una vez más.

-Es que... No puedo, lo siento... Discúlpame- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Se escuchó un tremendo KYAH, seguido de risitas histéricas y algún que otro "¡Qué mono!" o "¡Dios, es que es tan adorable!"

-Lo que yo decía- dijo Lavi, mirando a Lenalee, que parecía muy disgustada-. Si te echo sobre ellas, te las comes a todas- rió.

-Cállate. Es molesto que hagan eso...

-Ayy, nuestra pequeña Lenalee-chan esta celositaaaa...

-¿Te gusta Allen?- Akimi apareció con la bandeja, sirviéndole a cada uno su pedido.

-Ah... Eh...- Lenalee la miró confundida.

-Sí, le gusta- respondió Lavi sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar-. Pero no esperes a que te lo diga, podrías morir antes y sería una auténtica desgracia- le rozó la mano como por casualidad mientras la chica le servía el batido y Kanda bufó, pillando el gesto.

-Vaya, eso es estupendo- replicó Akimi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Deberías decírselo, Lenalee-chan. Estoy segura de que también le gustas, tendrías que ver cómo habla de ti- le dirigió una cariñosa sonrisa-. Y con razón, no ha dicho nada que no haya podido ver yo misma.

Lenalee pareció debatirse entre negar todo lo que estaban diciendo o comentar algo que siguiera el tema, y le pudo la curiosidad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que lo cree, eres un encanto.

-No hablaba de eso...

-Sí, lo creo- afirmó la chica.

-Tsk. Todo el mundo- intervino Kanda echándole medio sobre de azúcar al café y revolviéndolo rítmicamente.

-Vaya, ¿tú también te habías fijado? Y yo que pensaba que pasabas de nosotros, Yu. Si va a resultar que tienes tu corazoncito y todo...

Akimi le rió la gracia y les hizo un gesto con la mano, alejándose.

-Es muy simpática- comentó Lenalee.

-Y está buenísima- apreció el pelirrojo con un silbido que hizo que unas diez chicas lo miraran primero a él y luego a Akimi, aunque de maneras más de diferentes, para pasar luego a examinar a Kanda y Lenalee.

-Lavi... Os han visto.

-Oh, no, ¡es terrible!- se apartó el flequillo del pelo y sonrió a unas cuantas mesas repletas de jovencitas- Si se acercan, sé civilizado, Yu.

-Tsk. Todas tuyas.

-Venga ya, no seas aburrido. Ahí hay una que está realmente bien y se está planteando si hablar contigo o directamente quitarte la ropa.

-¡Lavi!- intervino Lenalee sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar en esa conversación de hombres- No deberías ligarte a ninguna, realmente le gustas a Akimi.

-Claro que no, ella sólo quiere pasárselo bien conmigo un rato- sonrió- .Eres muy inocente, Lenalee.

-No lo soy- se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

Lavi suspiró.

-Como digas- concedió al ver que la chica de la que hablaba antes y una de sus compañeras se acercaban, al parecer para llevar a cabo el primer plan-. Ha decidido que lo de la ropa sería un poco brusco- susurró Lavi echando la lengua.

-Mierda- masculló el japonés acabándose el café y a punto de hacer un intento de fuga.

Lavi lo retuvo sujetándolo por el pantalón cuando se levantó.

-Ah, no, de eso nada, jovencito. Tú te quedas aquí, y Lenalee se va a buscar a su pequeño Moyashi. Pórtate bien- dijo todo con una sonrisa como si comentara el partido de ayer, y Lenalee, que no quería ni estar ahí con dos tías destilando auras asesinas ni con Kanda con ánimos de descuartizar a su mejor amigo, se largó rápidamente-. Ahora estate tranquilo y... no hables mucho o dejarás de parecerle adorable.

El japonés pareció a punto de replicarle o matarlo, pero las chicas llegaron antes. Una era alta y muy guapa, con una melena rizada de un bonito color chocolate, y la otra más pequeña y con unas sinuosas curvas, ojos oscuros y pelo negro, y unas facciones normales, aunque simpáticas.

-Hola, chicos, me llamo Mei y esta es mi amiga Nadia, ¿nos conocemos de algo? Me sonaba tu cara- empezó la alta con una voz bastante aguda mirando a Kanda a los ojos.

Lavi se rió.

-Uy, no creo que hayas visto a mi amigo en ninguna parte. Aquí donde lo ves, es un auténtico aburrido antisocial- le dio un amistoso codazo que le hizo ganarse una mirada fulminante-. Pero ahora ya nos conocemos. Yo soy Lavi, y él se llama...- dudó- Kanda.

Las dos los recorrieron de arriba a abajo, evaluándolos. No se les pasó por alto el atuendo muy moderno y descuidado de Lavi, con una camiseta verde oscuro que llevaba un dibujo con una cinta y un lápiz y el mensaje "I am from the manual rewind generation" y unos vaqueros desgastados y algo sueltitos, unas converse negras rotas y viejísimas y el original toque del parche; sin embargo tampoco les desagradó la imagen algo más seria de Kanda con unos vaqueros negros bastante más clásicos, camisa blanca con los primeros botones más abajo de lo normal y unos tennis bajos también blancos.

-Pues debo estar confundida, entonces- sentenció alegremente Mei- ¿A ti qué te parece?

-A mí lo mismo de antes, que a él no lo habíamos visto. Lo recordaría, seguro- replicó sonriente.

-¿A él?- preguntó Lavi, parpadeando antes de esbozar un gesto pícaro.- Así que a mí ya me habías visto, ¿eh?

-Alguna vez.- admitió la más baja.

-Vaya, vaya, y tuvimos que esperar a esta afortunada confusión para conocernos- suspiró mientras cogía su batido-. ¡Es imperdonable!

Las muchachas se rieron a conjunto, y Kanda tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para no girar los ojos. Se conocía perfectamente las técnicas de ligoteo de Lavi: frases con un deje desinteresado, sonrisas, guiños, despreocupación... Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, marcando un poco las distancias entre ellas y él.

-Y decidme, ¿de dónde me conocéis? Porque me voy a tener que castigar por no recordar a dos preciosidades como vosotras.

-Bueno, ¿frecuentas mucho el Pub Inmotion?

-De vez en cuando me paso, sí señor. Así que de ahí, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tenéis?

-Dieciséis...

-¡Pero si sois unas gatitas! Qué lindas...- paseó uno de sus dedos desinteresadamente por el borde del vaso, llenándoselo de nata y chupándoselo luego- Pero dónde estarán mis modales, ¿por qué no os sentáis con nosotros?

-Oh, no quisiéramos molestar- mintió Mei, descaradamente.

-Tsk. Un poco tarde- murmuró Kanda.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Nadia.

-Nada, déjalo, no le hagas caso. Y por favor, sentaos. No molestáis en absoluto.

Se fijó en que en la mesa de la que habían venido, varias chicas se revolvían, nerviosas y cotillas, mirándolos descaradamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.


	12. Estado de shock

_¡Buenas a todo el mundo! _

_Aquí la abandonada de **Chibi Rukia** reportando para las lectoras compartidas con **Halane**. Sí, como véis, me toca a mí hacer las N/A, como también me tocará responder reviews. Mi estilo es un poco diferente del de mi amiga, así que no penséis que es que se nos ha vuelto sosa xD es cosa mía._

_Ante todo disculparme por la tardanza. Halane estuvo muy ocupada este finde (amigos, estudios, novio xD) y se le olvidó comentarme que me dejaba a mí el capi para subir; así que hasta hoy no se ha dado._

_¡Yo realmente tampoco tengo mucho que decir. ¡Me tiene tan oxidada y abandonada que casi ni recuerdo lo que era hacer unas notas del autor decente! XDDD De modo que me dedicaré a responder las reviews anónimas, que en este caso... - va a mirar - ¡sólo es una! =3_

_**Sakipedsa: **Es una alegría que te guste el que sean tan largos xD__ La forma en la que llevamos a cabo el fic es lo que propició su extensión, vamos, no es por otra cosa xD Road es una intrigadora, en la época en la que la dibuja Hoshino se debía de pasar de fiesta en fiesta montando líos y haciendo que la gente discutiese y se pelease xD Es una alegría ver que te gustan tanto el AllenxLenalee como el LavixIrene :3 La verdad es que Irene comenzó siendo un proyecto-de y al final le cogimos las dos mucho cariño xD ¡Y tranquila que seguiremos! ¡Cualquiera hace que mi jefa deje de publicar el fic! XD_

_Y nada, poco más =) Yo también me he retrasado más de la cuenta porque había olvidado la contraseña 8D cofcofdespistadacofcof. Así que sin más preámbulos y sin más coñazos y tostones... ¡aquí tenéis el capi de la semana! =D_

_PD: Pido perdón por las escenas monas o cucas de Allen. Sí, son culpa mía, como también lo es el AllenxLenalee. Si queréis mandarme tomates, bombas o cosas varias, dadle al botoncito de review xD  
_

**

* * *

**

_**~Capítulo 12~**_

Al otro lado, en la barra, Akimi fregaba los vasos y suspiraba, algo decepcionada, junto a Allen y Lenalee, que les hacía compañía sentada en un taburete.

-Así que un ligón, ¿eh? Vaya por Dios... Con lo bueno que está... Qué desperdicio... Si vuestro otro amigo llega a venir antes, me fijo en él.

-Habría sido caso perdido, Akimi.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es gay?

-¡NO!- contestó Allen, muy alarmado- No le digas eso ni en coña. No lo es, sólo que es un poco... antisocial... Eso es todo...

-Ah- dijo-. Vaya por Dios, parece que Lenalee es la única amiga normal que tienes.

-Eso pienso yo a veces también.

-¡Allen-kun! No digas esas cosas, por favor. Kanda y Lavi son amigos míos de hace ya más tiempo.

-Y no sé cómo no te has vuelto loca.

Los tres se rieron a la par.

-¿De qué os reís? Que a mí también me hace buena falta- Kentarou salió del almacén, con una caja de botes de Paladín a la taza.

-¡Hermano! Nada, hablábamos de los amigos de Allen. Esta es Lenalee, por cierto.

-Encantada.

-El gusto es mío- le tendió la mano y la chica se la estrechó suavemente-. Bueno, espero que también estéis trabajando.

-Sí, hermano, no te preocupes por esto. Anda, vete a servir a tus fans...

-Calla, no me lo menciones- bufó-. Qué cansancio, madre mía. ¿Tú cómo vas, Allen?

-Tirando...- alzó los hombros- No es por ofender, pero tengo muchas ganas de acabar hoy.

-Normal. En fin, allá voy- cogió una bandeja repleta de vasos-. Lo único bueno es que hoy ganaremos más que en toda la semana- se dirigió hacia las mesas pendientes.

-¿Esto siempre ha sido así?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Qué va. Cuando Kentarou tenía mi edad no era tan guapo y las chicas no venían a tropel. Pero ahora que tiene diecinueve tacos y está así... Y encima el año pasado vino Allen y este año está tremendamente mono, así que...

-¡Akimi!- replicó, muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Eres una monada, Allen. Son cosas que tienes que asumir... Vaya, se ha acabado el Fairy. Ahora vengo.

Se secó las manos con el trapo y lo dejó en el fregadero, dirigiéndose al almacén. Allen suspiró y se dedicó a colocar las cosas en sus estanterías.

-No te pongas así, Allen- dijo Lenalee, divertida.

-Es que me da mucho corte que diga esas cosas...

-Es que es verdad- murmuró-: eres muy mono, Allen-kun...

Al chico se le resbaló un vaso de las manos, pero logró atraparlo antes de que se cayese al suelo.

-¿L-Lenalee?

-Bueno, tú me dijiste que estaba bien, ¿no? ¿Yo no puedo decirte que eres mono?- le sacó la lengua, aunque no pudo ocultar demasiado su sonrojo.

-S-supongo...- se notaba el corazón latiendo con fuerza en la garganta. "Venga, Allen" pensó "Cáaalmate..."

Lenalee se acercó a él con otros dos vasos secos y los colocó en la estantería, pegándose a Allen un poquito más de lo necesario.

-Ya está. No quedan más vasos- anunció en un susurro tímido.

Él se giró para mirarla y sonrió algo confundido al encontrarse con sus narices separadas por unos dos centímetros. Se perdió en los dulces ojos avergonzados de su amiga sin pensárselo demasiado, y no fue consciente de lo mucho que brillaban los suyos, aunque Lenalee dio buena cuenta de ellos.

-¡Lenalee!- gritó Akimi desde el almacén, sobresaltándolos-, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

No hizo ademán de alejarse, sino que se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso muy rápido y muy pequeño en los labios.

-¡Ya voy!

Se alejó corriendo, completamente avergonzada, dejando a Allen con los ojos muy abiertos y los dedos en los labios. Kentarou se acercó a él y le dio un codazo.

-Eh, bello durmiente, despierta- le dijo con un guiño. Se fijó en cómo se tocaba los labios y escuchó la voz de Lenalee en el almacén, seguida de un gritito emocionado de su hermana-. ¿Te ha besado?- preguntó con expectación.

-Ah... Creo que sí...

Sonrió orgulloso.

-Así se hace, Allen. Ya era hora- le dio una palmadita en la espalda y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en la barra-. Por cierto, deberías acercarte a ver a tus amigos, en serio que es un espectáculo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ah, ¿no te lo ha dicho Lenalee?

-No...

-Normal, supongo- suspiró-. Tú... sólo ve y mira, ya verás- se alejó riéndose.

Las chicas pronto lo engulleron intentando captar su atención, y a Allen no le quedó más remedio que pillar una libreta y aventurarse en el local tras él para satisfacer su curiosidad aguijoneada.

En el almacén, Lenalee y Akimi aun hablaban de lo que había sucedido escasos minutos antes.

-Estoy loca.

-Es la sexta vez que lo dices y ya te he dicho que NO, definitivamente, no lo estás.

-Pero... He... Dios.

-Allen es un chico adorable, y te quiere. No has hecho nada malo.

-No sé qué pensará de mí...

-Déjame recordar... Que estás muy bien, que eres encantadora, que eres amable, que eres muy dulce. Creo que sí... Podría ser... ¿Es posible que le gustes? ¿Que te quiera? ¡Ah, sí, era eso!

-No seas irónica- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, ahora que ya lo has superado... ¿Qué tal?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, sí... ¿Cómo besa?

-¡Akimi! No fue un beso, sólo fue... eso...

-¡Ah! Bueno, ¿y qué tal? ¿Son suaves?

-Como la seda- se llevó las manos a la boca-. ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!

Akimi reía escandalosamente moviendo cajas de un lado a otro.

-Sí, bueno, he oído críticas mejores... Ya me darás una más completa cuando salgas y lo beses.

-¿AHORA?

-No, no, cuando haya menos chicas. No quiero que te maten.

-Hablando de homicidios...

-¿Te preguntas si Lavi sigue vivo?- rió Akimi.

-Más o menos.

-No sé si quiero ir a ver- bajó la cabeza y Lenalee la abrazó.

-¿Te gustaba?

-A ver... No es que pensara en algo serio, pero... No sé...

-Si quieres... - dudó- Tú me entiendes, Lavi estará dispuesto. Le gustas.

-Ya sé que le gusto, pero no más que otras.

-No. Casi ninguna chica le gusta más que otra- la apretó un poco más-. En realidad, Lavi es bastante frío en muchas cosas.

-Ya. Quién lo diría, ¿eh?

-Sí, tardas en darte cuenta, porque realmente es muy amable y simpático. No es que sea malo, pero... Tiende a clasificar las cosas.

-Te comprendo- se liberó rápidamente, sonriendo-. En fin, cosas que pasan. Que no pasan, más bien- corrigió-. Ya he acabado aquí... ¿Subimos? Podría hacer algo en la barra, o podemos mezclarnos entre la multitud y espiar un rato. Seguro que Allen y Kentarou están en ello.

Lenalee se rió y la siguió fuera del almacén.

Otra carcajada más de Lavi le resonó en los tímpanos, haciendo que su cabeza vibrase casi imperceptiblemente. Normalmente no le importaba que se riese todo lo que le diese la gana, pero en ese momento de "tensión" para él, tener que aguantar las risillas de su amigo se le estaba haciendo de lo más insoportable. Encima, por el otro lado, Mei se le acercaba cada vez más y más y lo acosaba con interminables preguntas.

"¿Cuántas preguntas puede hacer una mujer en menos de quince minutos?" pensó, casi desesperado.

-¿Y de dónde eres? Kanda no parece un nombre europeo.

-No lo es- respondió tajantemente-. Es japonés.

-¡Oh! ¿Has oído, Nadia? ¡Es asiático!

Su amiga la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza, más pendiente de la boca del pelirrojo que de la de Mei. Sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta, Kanda se deslizó por el asiento un poco más, alejándose de su acosadora y acercándose cada vez más a Lavi. Así con la siguiente pregunta, y la siguiente, y la de después, hasta que acabó quedando pegado a Lavi, que se sobresaltó al notarlo junto a él.

-¡Hombre, Yu! ¿Qué haces?- al ver todo el espacio que había ido dejando en pos de alejarse de la chica, pareció comprender, y su ojo verde brilló con algo de malicia- Yu, ya sabes que yo también te quiero, tío, pero estas cosas no me van... Además, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado con la señorita?

Se rió una vez más al ver los rostros alterados de Mei y Nadia, pero la risa se le cortó cuando, al mirar a Kanda a los ojos, vio su muerte reflejada en ellos.

-Va, que no, mujeres, que es broma... ¡Si Yu es muy macho! No conozco una sola chica que se haya quedado insatisfecha con él- esa afirmación hizo que la mueca en el rostro de Mei se tornase a una bastante complacida, y Kanda tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por no echarse sobre Lavi y matarlo allí mismo por retenerlo ahí-. Lo que pasa es que es muy tímido el pobre. No había estado con ninguna chica hasta que yo aparecí en su vida y lo saqué a la calle a ligar, y no veáis cómo liga el condenado, con esa carita de serio y todo.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no hay problema, se le ayuda a quitarle la timidez- comentó la chica con un tono que hizo que al japonés se le pusiesen los vellos de punta.

"Definitivamente mataré Lavi cuando acabe todo esto" pensó, furioso.

-¡Pero bueno, jovencita! ¡Que es mayor que tú!- rió Lavi.

-Podrías aplicarte lo mismo a ti, ¿eh?- dijo Nadia, tomándolo del cuello muy coqueta.

-Uh, peligroso... Me gusta...- se echó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente, ante los ojos atónitos de sus compañeras, que se mordían las uñas de envidia.

Kanda carraspeó, incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Mei lo miraba insistente y sentía que acabaría saltando la mesa y saliendo corriendo de allí. Entonces, en ese momento, vislumbró la cara de Allen entre la gente, que intentaba acercarse a ellos, y se juró y perjuró que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver la cara de alelado de ese idiota moyashi.

-Esto...- carraspeó un par de veces, haciendo que la pareja se separase- Lavi, te agradecería que si quieres... bueno... eso... fueses a otro sitio...

-¿Cómo? Ah, bueno, sí, cierto. Aquí armamos revuelo, ¿verdad?

-Un poco sí- reconoció.

-No problemo- le pasó un billete-. Toma, cóbrate de aquí lo de la señorita y lo mío y quedaos con la vuelta- la cogió de la mano y se levantaron del sitio-. Hasta luego, Yu- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó del local acompañado de su nueva "amiga"

En ese momento, una de las chicas de la mesa de las muchachas apareció con el móvil para Mei, en el que había un mensaje recibido. Al leerlo puso cara de fastidio y bufó.

-Lo siento, Kanda, pero tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

El muchacho tuvo que contener lo que le había nacido para responderle, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, por pura cortesía, más que nada, y la observó marcharse lentamente, lanzándole algunas miradas de soslayo. Cuando despareció tras la puerta, se dio el lujo de dar un enorme y prolongado suspiro de alivio.

-¿Estás bien, Kanda? Estás algo rojo...

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues vuelvo a lo mío.

-Moyashi...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Fue un susurro, pero Allen consiguió escucharlo y muy sorprendido le dirigió un leve "de nada".

Lenalee apareció riéndose.

-Pensé que te morías- confesó mirando a Kanda.

-Yo también- admitió el japonés-. No, espera... Pensé que lo mataría.

-Era la otra opción, pero pensé que lo de manchar el local con un baño de sangre te parecería de mala educación.

-Tsk- se apoyó en la mesa y se pasó la mano por la cara, convencido de que debía tener la expresión más cercana al acojone con sentimientos asesinos que pudiera esbozar.

-¿Té de jazmín?- preguntó Lenalee sonriendo.

-No. En casa- se levantó y le dio un billete-. Paga tú- se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió casi corriendo.

-Estaba aterrorizado- comentó Allen apareciendo junto a ella.

-Traumatizado, diría yo. No creo que vuelva a vivir una experiencia tan horrible.

-Sí, ha debido ser terrible para él mantener una conversación normal.

-No ya, creo que soy la única chica con la que había hablado en su vida.

-No fastidies...

-Vale, supongo que habrá tenido que hacerlo alguna vez, pero sería con damitas de la buena sociedad y en público, con lo cual tampoco habrá tenido mucho que decir, con estar callado y sonreír de vez en cuando...

-Lo cual también le cuesta bastante...

-Ya, pero menos.

-¡Allen! Puedes irte, si quieres- interrumpió Akimi-. Vamos a cerrar, Kentarou ya no aguanta más, y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Además...- guiñó un ojo, pillándolos a los dos por los hombros- Es un día muy bonito para estar aquí hablando tonterías. Venga, fuera, ya recogemos nosotros. Tenemos que mimar a nuestro camarero favorito.

Allen se rió nervioso, fue a coger sus cosas y salió con Lenalee detrás, esquivando las miradas furibundas y envidiosas de las chicas.

La chica suspiró ni bien estuvieron fuera.

-Pensé que no salía- comentó-. Querían matarme sólo por haber llegado con vosotros tres... A ver si os volvéis más feos, esto es un peligro.

-Créeme, yo lo paso peor que tú.

-Ya...Debe ser horrible tener que aguantar estas cosas todos los días. A Lavi le encantaría.

-Supongo- Allen se estiró, permitiéndose relajar los hombros tras el trabajo.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

-¿Eh?

-Es que... se te ve cansado... Y como dices que en tu casa... Bueno... Si quieres... Sólo estamos mi hermano y yo.

-Gracias- bostezó-. La verdad es que no me vendría mal una siesta, ¿de verdad no molesto?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo vas a molestar? Normalmente te habría dicho que fuéramos a casa de Kanda, pero no creo que hoy sea el mejor día... Va a ser más seguro dejarlo que se relaje solo o espere a Lavi para matarlo o algo así.

-Ja, ja, ja. Sí, tienes razón, casi va a ser lo más saludable.

Ella le sonrió, lo agarró de la mano suavemente y lo guió hacia su casa a su ritmo, casi trotando en un principio, luego más relajados, pero sin soltarse el uno del otro. Y no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo. Charlaban de nuevo un poco de su pasado antes de conocerse, de lo que recordaban de sus padres, de sus amigos...

Cuando llevaban un rato andando, se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Allen miraba distraídamente a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, con una media sonrisa en los labios, acariciando suavemente la mano de Lenalee con los dedos. La chica no hacía sino ponerse cada vez más y más nerviosa, y notar cómo su estómago giraba dentro de sí al notar las suaves caricias de Allen, y no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño beso que se habían dado en la cafetería, en lo tremendamente suaves que eran sus labios y en las palabras de Akimi.

"¿Cómo besa?"

Se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad era que estaba deseando averiguarlo. De sólo pensar en ello mil mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago hacia el esófago, y casi tenía la impresión de que si saltaba podría salir volando entre los edificios... De pronto, Allen se detuvo y tiró de ella suavemente de la mano, obligándola a detenerse.

-Lenalee, ¿adónde vas?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tu casa no es aquí?- preguntó señalando el portal, algo temeroso de haberse equivocado.

La chica observó el bloque. En efecto habían llegado, y había estado tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado lo más mínimo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó la mano de Allen, antojándosele frío el aire que la cubrió cuando abandonó su calor, que se le mezcló con un extraño cosquilleo.

Introdujo la llave en el portón y le indicó que la siguiese escaleras arriba. Vivían en un tercero, pero el ascensor se había estropeado y todavía no habían conseguido repararlo; y no sabía por qué, pero intuía que había sido cosa de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, de madera maciza de color chocolate, se encontró con una nota pegada a la misma.

"¡Si no eres Lenalee, detente! ¡Esto no es para ti!"

"Hermano..." pensó, muy avergonzada. Continuó leyendo.

"Querida Lenalee, he salido con Natalie y estaremos fuera hasta tarde. Hay algo de comida en la nevera, sólo tienes que calentártela. Suceda lo que suceda, ¡llámame! Te adoro sobre casi todas las cosas- lo siento, Lenalee, Natalie también existe... ¡Pero tu querido hermanito siempre tendrá un rincón de su corazón para ti! Besos. Komui. PD: Lena, soy Natalie. Estaremos en mi casa por si necesitas algo. Si no, no te preocupes en contactar con nosotros, yo lo mantendré ocupado. Besos."

Suspiró pesadamente, y ante la curiosidad de Allen, le pasó la nota, que la leyó rápidamente, quedándose perplejo.

-Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero no te asustes. Seguramente habrá varias como esta por toda la casa...

Entraron lentamente en el piso y encendieron todas las luces que iban encontrando por el camino. Allen se sorprendió por lo moderno, limpio y arreglado que estaba todo. Tal y como le había hablado de su hermano, esperaba encontrarse todo lo contrario. Pero luego recapacitó: viviendo Lenalee en aquel lugar, no iba a estar desorganizado ni mucho menos.

Anduvo por el pasillo cada vez más ido, ya que acababa de darse cuenta de lo tremendamente cansando que estaba. El suave aroma a incienso que flotaba en el ambiente y el calor que guardaban las paredes le hacían adormecerse cada vez más y más. Lenalee tuvo que sujetarlo en más de una ocasión para que no acabase contra el suelo.

-Ven conmigo- alcanzó a oír.

Notó como la mano de Lenalee se aferraba a la suya y lo guiaba hasta el salón. Lo siguiente que recordó fue tumbarse en un mullido sofá que nada tenía que ver con el de su casa, y cómo unas manos, pequeñas y suaves, lo arropaban cálidamente y le quitaban el pelo del flequillo.

-Buenas noches...

Lenalee sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Allen-kun.

Se sentó junto a él en la orilla del sofá y lo observó dormir durante unos minutos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, y su respiración producía un agradable sonido que casi le hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus ojos estaban fijos en la boca entreabierta del muchacho, en sus labios, tan suaves.

Respiró agitadamente y apretó los labios, en un impulso por frenarse.

"Pero es que no quieres" reconoció una voz juguetona en su cabeza. "No quieres frenarte. Quieres besarlo, y que él lo note, se despierte y te bese"

Se ruborizó antes sus propios pensamientos, pero no fue capaz de negarlos, llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo y ya no quería. Abrió la boca lentamente y se colocó el pelo bien tras las orejas. Entonces comenzó a descender poco a poco. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía con más fuerza en la garganta, en el pecho y en las sienes conforme se iba acercando al rostro de Allen, se humedecía los labios inconscientemente y cerraba los ojos cada vez un poquito más, como si no quisiese dejar de mirar esa expresión tan dulce que tenía mientras dormía.

Cuando estuvo ni a un dedo de distancia de sus labios, se sintió como una ladrona, extraña, pero a la vez tremendamente emocionada, nerviosa y ansiosa. Inspiró una vez más antes de armarse de valor y posar su boca contra la de él. Tuvo la impresión de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le agolpaba en las mejillas, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir. No pudo evitar mover un poco los labios y adaptarlos a los de él durante unos segundos, atrapando suavemente el inferior y soltándolo con dulzura, casi con celo.

Después se separó unos centímetros y abrió los ojos. Allen sonreía, extrañamente feliz y algo ruborizado también, y por un momento temió que hubiese estado despierto. Pero no era así, dormía profundamente. Se removió un poco bajo la manta y se giró, quedando de lado.

Lenalee lo miró. Parecía pensar algo. Finalmente suspiró.

"Qué demonios" pensó.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto al sofá, y con un movimiento ligero, se introdujo bajo la manta y se colocó junto a Allen, quedando rostro frente a rostro. Estaba casi tan nerviosa como antes de besarle, pero consiguió controlarse más o menos, porque justo cuando pensaba que había controlado el ímpetu de los latidos de su corazón, notó el brazo de Allen rodeando su cintura y su cuerpo acercarse, enterrando el rostro en el ángulo que formaban el cuello y su hombro, buscando su calor inconscientemente.

Al calmarse- tardó algunos minutos- deslizó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Allen y se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo hasta que, no supo muy bien cuando, y quizás contagiada por el estado de Allen, fue vencida por el sueño y se durmió.

Kanda entró en su casa furiosísimo, lanzando su mochila contra la pared con un gesto airado mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles. Subió las escaleras haciendo mucho más ruido del necesario y cogió su katana (la de verdad), con la que empezó a dar estocadas al aire en mitad de su más que amplio cuarto, esquivando los objetos por milímetros. Se detuvo en seco, jadeando, cuando veinte minutos después se abrió la puerta dejando paso al rostro dulce de Nanny.

-¿Señorito?

-¿Qué?

La anciana se metió en la habitación y permaneció de pie.

-Me ha parecido notarlo... Un poco alterado.

Se abstuvo de decir que era evidente y Kanda lo agradeció.

-Tsk. Algo.

-Déjeme adivinar- sonrió-. Tiene que ver con el señorito Lavi.

-Ni que hubiera otra fuente de problemas- masculló airado.

-Venga, venga, no habrá sido tan terrible.

Kanda se sentó en la cama.

-Me ha obligado a... a... flirtear con un par de tías idiotas incapaces de articular dos palabras seguidas sin reírse sólo porque quería pasar el rato con una de ellas. Es un completo imbécil gilipollas y subnormal. Todo el mundo sabe que podría haberse ligado a los dos él solito y sin ayuda de nadie, ese gigoló de los bajos fondos, bastardo asqueroso...

-A eso, en mis tiempos, se llamaba hacerle la pata a un compañero.

El chico bufó. Quien sea que hubiera inventado eso tenía su odio eterno.

-No estoy de humor para historias- se dejó caer atrás en la cama-. Quiero un té de jazmín- pidió con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes algo hinchados. Nanny se levantó sonriendo.

-Creo que no ha cambiado nada desde los 5 años, señorito.

Salió dejando a Kanda allí, bastante más tranquilo después de haberse desahogado a gusto.

-Tsk. Esa vieja. Qué descaro venir a preguntarme por mi vida- murmuró rodando sobre las mullidas mantas mientras esperaba a que volviera. Si le traía el té, estaba dispuesto a dejarse mimar un rato.

Sólo un rato.

La noche del miércoles más movidito del año pasó rápido, y la mañana del jueves se echó encima para todos.

Tyki abrió la puerta de su casa bostezando y mesándose los desordenados rizos dispuesto a desayunar en calma antes de darse una ducha, pillar sus cosas y largarse al curro, no sin antes fumarse un cigarro. Pero vio que sus intenciones estarían frustradas ni bien escuchó una histérica risa en la cocina.

"Mierda... Ya se han levantado..."

Entró en la cocina intentando pasar desapercibido, pero por supuesto no le sirvió de nada. Road se abalanzó sobre él nada más entró en la cocina, dándole un abrazo que hizo que ambos dieran tres vueltas como una peonza loca antes de detenerse.

-¡Hola, Ty-ki! ¿Qué tal tu cita de ayeeer?- preguntó, sabiendo que el hecho de que volviera a esas horas no era garantía. Él suspiró.

-Le di lo que buscaba- respondió crípticamente, deshaciéndose de los delgados brazos de Road con dulzura y firmeza.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Tyki se dedica a la buena vida...- comentó el extraño chico moreno que Allen y Lenalee habían visto en el restaurante, Debit.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡la buena vida, buena vida!- coreó su hermano.

-Callaos ya- espetó molesto-. Podríais quedaros en vuestra casa, para variar, pesados.

-Ohhh, ¿Tyki-pon no nos quiere?

-¿No quiere a Jasdebi?

-¡Qué desgracia, qué desgracia!- exclamaron a la vez.

-Me piro- entró en una habitación cerca de la puerta y cogió una americana y sus libros para después intentar salir.

Como era de esperar, Road truncó su intento plantándose delante de él mientras lamía una piruleta.

-Hoy tienes que llevarnos al instituto, Tyki-pon, ponpón- canturreó-. Porque ahora Jasdebi vendrá con nosotros toooodos los días. Lo dijo él, ¿recuerdas, Tyki-pon, ponpón?- se agitó a un lado y otro, haciendo ondular su graciosa falda negra.

Tyki volvió a suspirar, agitándose el pelo con desesperación.

-Vale, vale. Moveos- miró el reloj-. Si no, tendré que dejaros para no llegar tarde- su tono sonó esperanzado, y Road se rió cuando los gemelos aparecieron de pronto completamente preparados, dejando sus desayunos intactos.

-¡Jasdebi está listo!- anunció el moreno.

-¡Listo, listo!- coreó Jasdero.

Road se enganchó a la mano de Tyki y le sonrió, tirando de él.

-Pobre Tyki-pon. Condenado a hacer de niñera- le susurró con malicia.

-Cállate- espetó de malas.

Sabía que le esperaba un camino largo hasta el trabajo.

-Apúrate con el desayuno- aconsejó un hombre anciano de peinado extraño, mirando a Lavi desde el sofá.

-Ya va, Panda. No seas pesado... Ni que acostumbrara llegar tarde a clase o algo.

-Lo harías si Kanda no pasara a buscarte. Estoy convencido.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió engullendo una enorme cucharada de leche con cereales de chocolate- Yu me esperaría fielmente si no bajara- el anciano no respondió, sólo le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva-. Menos escepticismo, que es cierto.

-Kanda bufaría y se largaría sin ti, necio.

-Ya te gustaría, Panda. ¿Has quedado con Baa-chan hoy?

-No- replicó ignorando la burla-. He quedado con una antigua aprendiz.

-¿Eh?

-Hace tiempo tuve una aprendiz muy inteligente, estuvo conmigo un par de años antes de ir por su cuenta, aunque me enteré de que pasó por una época dura... Siempre fue poco dada a centrarse.

- Ya veo- respondió levantándose a poner el bol de leche a lavar, aunque no veía nada. Ya investigaría más tarde.

Cogió la mochila y un libro de la estantería y salió. "Me pregunto si Yuu vendrá a buscarme hoy... ¿El enfado o la rutina? Le va a costar decidirse" soltó una risita traviesa y su tutor lo miró.

-¿Qué le has hecho ya?

-Nada, nada... Digamos que lo obligué a confraternizar con el enemigo. ¡Chau, viejo Panda!

-Chau. ¡Compórtate!

-Claro, claro- replicó agitando la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras, ignorando el ascensor.

Vio a Kanda apoyado en la pared del portal con cara de mala leche, por lo que sonrió y lo abrió.

-Hola, don Juan, ¿qué tal has dormido?

El japonés pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó en una mirada fulminante antes de empezar a andar rápidamente.

Lavi lo siguió, sonriendo. Yu era la persona más divertida que conocía.

Komui abrió la puerta de su piso sin soltar la mano de Natalie, tenían el tiempo justo para desayunar con Lenalee y prepararse para el trabajo. Podrían haberse ido directamente desde casa de Natalie, pero Komui se había negado a trabajar sin haberle dado un beso de buenos días a su Lenalee. Entró con una enorme sonrisa, precipitándose a la habitación de su hermanita para despertarla con un enorme beso, pero se quedó helado en la puerta del salón al verla durmiendo en el sofá abrazada por un chico de su edad.

-¡Lena...!- la otra mano de Natalie le apretó la boca mientras su brazo lo mantenía paralizado.

-Sh- se acercó a su oído-. Ahora quiero que me prometas que vas a estarte tranquilito y te vas a portar bien, Ko.

-Mmfgmsfsm.

-¿Koooooo?- lo dijo con dulzura, pero muy firme, y le apretó más la mano por la que lo retenía.

El chico lloró un poquito y finalmente asintió.

-¡Pero miraaaaa! ¡Están haciendo cosas indecentes en mi casaaaa!- susurró histéricamente, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-Están durmiendo en un sofá, Ko. No es nada indecente.

-¡Pero está abrazando a mi Lenaleeeeee!

-La está cuidando. Anda, ve a tu habitación y cámbiate, ¿sí?

-Pero... Pero... Lenalee... Está ahí con eso y...

-Ko...

-Vale- aceptó derrotado, caminando de puntillas y gimoteando al pasar junto al sofá, donde echó una mirada suplicante a Natalie, que negó con la cabeza.

La joven se acercó al sofá y sacudió a Lenalee con delicadeza, intentando no despertar al chico.

-Lena...- susurró apartándole el pelo, esquivando a duras penas la cara de Allen.

La chica gimió un poco, resistiéndose a despertarse, y se acurrucó aún más contra Allen, que la recibió abrazándola con algo más de fuerza. Habían cambiado de postura a lo largo de la noche, ya hora era Lenalee la que tenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico. Natalie sonrió con dulzura, y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, dándose el lujo de contemplarlos a los durante unos segundos.

"Qué monería" pensó. "En fin..."

Dio la vuelta y se colocó en el lado de Lenalee, meneándola suavemente por el hombro para despertarla. La chica acabó abriendo los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose contra el pecho de Allen, y enrojeciendo.

-Lena- murmuró Natalie-. No te des la vuelta, no vayas a despertarlo.

-Natalie... ¿Qué hora es?- no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Pues las siete y cuarto- la escuchó quejarse y soltó una risilla-. Podéis dormir un rato más. Si quieres te traigo el despertador de tu habitación.

-Uhum...- murmuró, respirando relajadamente y recolocándose en los brazos de Allen.

Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo. Segundos después la chica había vuelto a dormirse.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica a paso lento y entró, buscando el despertador con la vista y cogiéndolo en cuanto lo encontró. Puso la alarma a las ocho menos cuarto conforme se dirigía de nuevo al salón. Lo colocó en la mesa y les acomodó bien la manta. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Komui, donde se escuchaban extraños murmullos. Al entrar se lo encontró a medio vestir, urdiendo extraños planes sobre un montón de papeles, y soltando risas frenéticas de vez en cuando.

Natalie suspiró. Realmente le iba a resultar muy difícil a la pobre Lenalee tener una relación normal con ese elemento de hermano mayor.

Un rato después, cuando Komui y Natalie se habían marchado- el primero a duras penas, siendo arrastrado por la mujer-, Allen comenzaba a despertarse lentamente en el sofá, aunque se resistía. Se encontraba extrañamente a gusto, mucho más cálido de lo normal, y con un suave aroma envolviéndolo. De pronto, pareció percatarse que algo se movía levemente entre sus brazos, y notó un suave cosquilleo en el cuello y la mandíbula.

Tras mucho esfuerzo mental, consiguió abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la melena tupida y negra, con reflejos verdosos, y el rostro relajado de Lenalee. Al principio parpadeó un par de veces, pensando que todavía estaba algo dormido y que el verla ahí había sido cosa del sueño; pero cuando al separar su brazo de ella para frotarse la cara notó el cosquilleo de sentir el calor distante, sus ojos se abrieron definitivamente del todo, y alternó las miradas entre el brazo, Lenalee y la habitación, que tardó en reconocer.

Cuando su cerebro consiguió procesarlo todo se sonrojó enormemente y estuvo tentando de saltar en el sofá y separarse de ella. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y no ayudaba, porque por más que intentaba separarse ligeramente para que ella no lo notase, la chica se revolvía bajo la manta y volvía a acercarse a él.

"Madre mía... Madre mía... Si su hermano nos ha visto, estoy muerto" fue lo primero pensó.

Cuando se calmó, percatándose de que si los hubiese visto YA estaría muerto, los pensamientos se le ordenaron lentamente, aunque los roces de Lenalee contra su cuerpo los desestabilizaban un poco. Lo siguiente que intentó averiguar fue cómo ella había acabado durmiendo con él en el sofá, y mucho más abrazada a él.

"Debió meterse después de que yo me durmiera" pensó. "¿Pero por qué querría dormir conmigo?"

Dejó vagar un poco los ojos por la habitación y vio el despertador. Eran menos veinte, y la alarma estaba puesta para menos cuarto. Decidió despertarla él antes que el molesto aparatito.

"¿Pero cómo lo hago?" pensó, algo apurado.

Al final decidió copiar lo que había visto hacer a Anita un par de veces a su padre para despertarlo con suavidad. Le paseó los dedos suavemente por la frente, las cejas, el contorno de los ojos, la nariz... La chica fue encogiendo el rostro cada vez más veces, y Allen no pudo sino soltar alguna que otra risilla.

"Hasta despertándose es linda" pensó, sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando se percató.

-¿L-Lenalee?- terminó susurrando- Lenalee, despierta...

-Uhm...-la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del muchacho- ¿Allen-kun?

-Buenos días- alargó el brazo para parar el despertador al ver que estaba a punto de sonar-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- murmuró sonriente-. Muy bien... ¿Y tú?

-Bien también...- suspiró.

"Demasiado bien" pensó.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos cuarto...

-Vaya... Ya hay que levantarse...- se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

-Sí, eso parece- se lamentó.

Lenalee lo observó unos segundos, aún medio dormida. Al final se acercó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-El beso de buenos días- murmuró, mientras se levantaba y se ponía los zapatos, dejando a un Allen muy perplejo.

-Ah... Sí, claro- se levantó, se calzó y luego miró a su alrededor, orientándose-. Voy a preparar algo rápido de desayunar, ¿vale?

-Sí, vale. Yo voy a vestirme y eso...

Desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba al baño y Allen se preguntó si actuaba con tanta normalidad porque él era el raro o porque era lenta despertándose. Cuando la vio volver todavía frotándose los ojos y dejándose caer en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando la cara en la mano a punto de dormirse otra vez, llegó a la conclusión de que era lo segundo.

-Toma- susurró tímidamente, poniéndole delante dos tostadas y un té.

-Gracias.

Empezó a mordisquear las tostadas cada vez más rápido, despertándose de a poco bajo la mirada atenta de Allen, que por primera vez en toda su vida no tenía nada de hambre, y andaba retorciendo sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Eh... Lenalee...- empezó muy nervioso- ¿Por qué... por qué dormiste conmigo?

La chica alzó los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Que... ¿Por qué dormiste conmigo?

Lenalee frunció el ceño, pensando, y se despertó de repente, sintiendo cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo hacía un récord de salto vertical para llegar a sus mejillas.

-Yo... La verdad... Es que...- le dio un trago a la taza de té y miró a Allen con una expresión decidida, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un gesto adorable.

Él sonrió, alentándola a seguir.

-¿Tú...?

-Sólo sentí que era lo tenía que hacer- admitió al fin.

-Ah... Vale, si es así... Supongo que no pasa nada, ¿no?

Lenalee suspiró, preguntándose si era tan lento para todo.

-Supongo.

-Fue... Ya sabes... Una buena noche y eso. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien- comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho- respondió devolviéndole el gesto-. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Ah... Gracias.

Se hizo el silencio mientras él iba al baño y Lenalee recogía y lavaba las cosas del desayuno.

-Lenalee...- llamó desde el sofá una vez que hubo vuelto.

-Dime.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé... Es que... Estás callada y pareces... Rara. ¿Va todo bien?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Si te he molestado o he hecho algo que no te haya parecido bien dímelo, por favor. Porque... Somos amigos, ¿no? Me lo dirías.

-Claro que sí, Allen. Te lo diría. Pero es que no pasa nada- replicó acercándose y revolviéndole el pelo de paso-. De verdad. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Es sólo que es temprano y estoy medio dormida todavía.

-Vale- pareció mucho más feliz y miró la hora en el despertador que seguía allí-. ¿Bajamos? Lavi y Kanda deben estar esperándonos abajo ya- de pronto se puso palidísimo, y Lenalee lo mismo. Sus rostros se volvieron asustados-. Oh, no...

-Lavi...

-No puede ser...

-Venga, valor- Lenalee se colgó el bolso al hombro y Allen hizo lo propio con su mochila.

-Sí... Buf, lo que nos espera...

-Tranquilo, siempre podemos...

-¿Matarlo?

-Iba a decir hacer que Kanda lo matase, pero también me sirve.

-Bien, allá vamos- dijo cuando hubieron bajado las escaleras y Lenalee estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡Holaaaa!- exclamó Lavi alegremente, contrastando con el parco saludo de Kanda. Pero la reacción de los dos coincidió un segundo después cuando vieron a Allen salir tras ella: abrieron los ojos como dos platos.

-Buenos días- saludó Lenalee, intentando parecer tranquila, mientras que Allen se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, incapaz de abrir la boca ante la sorpresa de Lavi y el reproche mudo aunque no menos estupefacto de Kanda.

El pelirrojo soltó un silbido.

-¿Noche movidita?- preguntó pícaramente.

-¡Lavi!

-Fue... Fue culpa mía... Lenalee me invitó a descansar un rato y me quedé dormido en el sofá...- explicó omitiendo que ella también había dormido en el sofá.

-Vaya, ¿y Komui no te mató?

-N-no...

-No estaba en casa. Se ve que Natalie y él no se pasaron por aquí antes de ir a trabajar- respondió Lenalee, que había olvidado por completo su corta conversación con la novia de su hermano.

-Qué suerte has tenido, Moyashi- comentó Kanda con una sonrisa inquietante-. Te habría abierto en canal.

-¿Sólo?- Lavi soltó una carcajada- Yu, creo que lo subestimas.

Allen empezó a caminar muy rápido y muy asustado, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de la casa de Lenalee y con la molesta sensación de tener un furioso hermano anchote como un armario espiándolo desde cada rincón.

-Parad de asustarlo. ¡Mi hermano no es tan malo!

-Bueno, supongo que amordazándolo a una silla sería viable comentarlo amigablemente con él.

Lenalee resopló y Lavi, compadecido de sus amigos, decidió que ya los había vacilado bastante por... Un rato.


	13. Tirando los dados

_Hi!_

_Y_a he vuelto. Perdonadme que otra vez suba el capítulo un sábado, pero es que ayer viernes me fui de viaje relámpago a Madrid a visitar una exposición de arte impresionista y ver un musical, llegué a casa a las dos de la mañana y me fui a dormir XD Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, en sábado, aunque no sea tempranito jijiji ¿Qué tal os ha caido mi compi? Os abandoné con ella tras unos cuantos desencuentros... Nos perdimos mutuamente... Culpa mía, fui secuestrada en un 80 por ciento por mi novio y en lo restante por amigos y estudios. Lo bueno es que he aprobado todas, ¡BIEN POR MÍ! (sí, me lo digo a mí misma para que podáis ignorarlo jajajaja)

Y nada, respondo a **Sakipedsa** y ya os dejo en paz :P Primero decir que leer tus reviews da gusto, son tan larguitas y entusiastas que me "hacen emoción", que diría mi compañera de piso jajaja Así que acepto el agradecimiento en forma de comentarios, es más, ¡TE LO EXIJO! (bueno, no puedo hacerlo, ¡pero si pudiera lo haría!). Allen x Lenalee... En serio, ¿QUÉ LES VEIS? A mí me resultan TAN empalagosos, no lo entiendo, simplemente... Pero bueno, estarás contenta con este capi y por lo menos el siguiente entonces jijijiji No pasó nada entre ellos porque yo sé que a Chibi Rukia le gusta recrearse en los pequeños momentos, así que lo hicimos lento, pero tranquila, ya ahora empiezan a darse caña, enjoy it! :P Thx por tu review, y espero poder decir esto en todos los capis que dure el fic. Kss!

Y a los demás dar un mini-aviso: si en algún capi me salto una respuesta a review, decídmelo en el siguiente, que una se puede despistar, sobre todo en semanas especialmente ocupadas o desocupadas jajaja

Kss!

* * *

_**~Capítulo 13~**_

Cogió otra galleta del pequeño paquete y se la metió distraídamente en la boca mientras terminaba de explicar en su cuaderno la evolución política de Francia a lo largo de la Revolución Francesa. De fondo tenía puesto algo de música clásica, que siempre le había ayudado a concentrarse un poco más de lo normal, y en ese momento le hacía falta, porque cada cierto tiempo su hermano asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación preguntándole cosas sobre la noche que había dormido con Allen en el sofá, y poco a poco se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Llevaba así desde que había vuelto de trabajar ese día. Ya estaban a sábado, concretamente las ocho de la tarde, y seguía con esos brotes psicótico-paranoides.

En ese momento sonaron unos toquecitos en la puerta y Lenalee bajó la música, respondiendo con un "Adelante" más relajado. Tras la puerta apareció Natalie, que la cerró y echó el pestillo.

-Es por si tu hermano vuelve.

-¿Vuelve?

-Sí, lo he mandado a comprar al supermercado que está a tres manzanas de aquí.

-¿Ese que siempre está lleno de gente?

-Sí- confesó, sonriendo-. Así tendremos tiempo para hablar con calma. ¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó, al ver que escribía.

-Si me dejas un segundo- terminó la última frase y cerró el cuaderno-. Ya no- le sonrió-. Siéntate, por favor- le dijo, señalando la cama.

-Gracias. Bueno, a ver, cuéntame.

Lenalee suspiró.

-¿Sobre lo del sofá?

-Evidentemente.

-Te juro que no pasó nada raro- fue lo primero que tuvo necesidad de aclarar.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Por la forma en la que os abrazabais me pareció imposible que entre vosotros haya habido nada más. Deberías haberos visto, sois una pareja realmente dulce. Tanto que casi me da un subidón de azúcar- bromeó.

-Natalie...

-Es broma. Pero es cierto que transmitíais dulzura, y parecía rodearos un halo de amor que casi daba miedo acercase, no se fuese a romper.

-¡Natalie!- sonó casi como una súplica, porque cada vez estaba más y más avergonzada, ruborizándose cada vez más- Por favor, deja de decir esas cosas...

-Bueno, bueno. Lo dejo. Ahora cuéntame que pasó, ¿cómo acabasteis así?

-Verás, Allen estaba muy cansado, ya que había tenido un día muy duro en el trabajo, así que le ofrecí que viniese a casa a descansar un poco porque en su casa es más... difícil... Entonces cuando llegamos se estaba quedando dormido y lo llevé al sofá rápidamente. Nada más tumbarse se durmió, y entonces... bueno...

-¿Y entonces?

-Fue... yo... uf... L-lo besé...

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Te gusta, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo? ¿O es que te sientes mal por habérselo robado?- comentó, divertida.

-Por un lado sí, pero... por otro... no me arrepiento...

-Creo que no me alejaría mucho de la realidad si afirmase que te hubiese gustado que despertase, ¿verdad?

Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y la mujer sonrió.

-Después- continuó-, no sé, fue algo extraño. Me apetecía mucho dormir con él, no sé por qué... Así que... bueno, me acosté a su lado y me quedé dormida al poco tiempo... Se estaba tan bien...- susurró- Huele muy bien y su calor es tan agradable...

-Eres una monada, Lena. Toda enamoradita y tan tímida al hablar.

-No estoy enamorada- murmuró, intentando parecer molesta por el comentario.

-Bueno, en tránsito de estar toda enamoradita- bromeó-. ¿Y él que ha dicho?

-Me ha preguntado que por qué dormí con él.

-¿Y tú qué le has respondido?

-Que dormí con él porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y?

-Te va a parecer tonto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me dijo que si era así suponía que no pasaba nada.

Ante la sorpresa de Lenalee, Natalie se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo, cuando consiguió dejar de reír- ¡Te has ido a enamorar de uno de los niños más inocentes e ingenuos del mundo! Y yo que pensé que ya no quedaban- continuó riendo.

-No estoy enamorada, Natalie- se molestó en insistir, a pesar de que sabía que su cuñada no le haría ni caso.

-En serio, qué chiquillo tan adorable. Aunque si es tan lento en todo, desde luego acaba desesperando un poco. Si yo hubiese sido tú le habría dado un pequeño capón para espabilarlo...

La broma hizo que la chica se relajase un poco y respiró más tranquila.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora, Natalie?

-Mm...- la joven dedicó unos segundos de reflexión al problema- Yo iría y le diría todo muy clarito, como hice con tu hermano... Es que sabes, hay hombres un poco obtusos.

-Ya te digo- suspiró Lenalee.

-Ja, ja, ja. Pero teniendo en cuenta tú personalidad, la suya y que sois amigos... ¿Por qué no dejas que pasen unos días más y luego intentas decírselo de una manera un poco más sutil?

-Buf... No sé si seré capaz...

-¿De dejar pasar unos días? Te prometo que me vengo para aquí y os dejo mi piso en cuanto...

-¡No!- interrumpió sonrojadísima- De... Decírselo... Aunque sea sutilmente...

-Venga, Lena, lo del otro día fue prácticamente una declaración.

-Ya, pero... No es igual...

-No seas idiota. Ese crío está muerto por ti, y aunque no lo estuviera lo podrías tener babeando por ti en dos días. Eres una monada completa y absoluta, y como sigas diciendo tonterías te pondré a decírtelo a ti misma delante del espejo durante dos horas- sonrió de una manera algo traviesa-. Siempre puedo llamar a tu hermano para que te lo recuerde.

-No, gracias- replicó con una mueca-. Prefiero que te lo recuerde a ti.

Natalie se rió otra vez.

-Vale, vale. Ahora... ¿Qué te parece...? Olvida mi consejo anterior. No puedo ser tan paciente- sacó su móvil y se lo dio-. Llama a Allen ahora mismo e invítalo a cenar. Pago yo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, te vas a cenar con Allen al restaurante ese tan bonito que hay en el centro. Yo os llevo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Quiero que vayas y que mañana tengas novio- se metió una mano en el otro bolsillo y sacó sus llaves-. No creo que las uses, pero toma, mis llaves. Y ahora llámalo.

Lenalee obedeció con dedos temblorosos y, muy nerviosa, le dijo a Allen que si le apetecía ir a cenar con ella por la noche. Él pareció extrañarse, pero le dijo que sería un placer y que a qué hora pasaba a buscarla, a lo que Lenalee respondió que Natalie los llevaría y que estuviera abajo a eso de las nueve. Colgó.

-Natalie...

-¿Sí?

-Tengo...

-Ya... Déjame adivinar: ¿no tienes nada que ponerte?

-Justo- gimoteó.

-Conozco a la persona perfecta para convertirte en una diosa. Espero que no seas prejuiciosa, porque de hecho es la joven madama de un... Bueno, ya me entiendes. La verdad es que la conocí por casualidad, pero nos hemos hecho buenas amigas. Te puede contar unas anécdotas geniales. Ya verás, va a dejarte hecha una princesa- escribió un sms a toda velocidad y a los pocos minutos le llegó una respuesta- ¡Bien!- se levantó y tiró de ella- En mi casa en diez minutos, vamos justitas de tiempo.

-¿E-en tu casa? Pero... ¿y la ropa?

-Tranquila, olvídate de eso, si ella dice que en mi casa, en mi casa. De verdad que es maravillosa.

Se cruzaron en la puerta con un muy confundido Komui cargado de bolsas, que hacía en ese momento su habitual entrada escandalosa gritado su amor por ambas a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Lo siento, Ko, tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas! ¡Vendré a buscarte por la noche!

-P-pero... ¡Natalieeee! ¡Lenaleee!- se echó en el suelo estirando un brazo- ¡No me dejéis abandonado y solo! ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Qué será de mí si tengo hambreeee?

-Calienta la comida del mediodía. No tenemos tiempo para hacer nada.

-¡Nooooooooooo!

Haciendo caso omiso a su desesperación, Natalie le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó, mientras Lenalee le dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Se habría arrepentido, pero se sentía demasiado entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de la cena, y apretó la mano de Natalie muy alborozada al tiempo que esta la arrastraba escaleras abajo.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente al escuchar el timbre del telefonillo, dando un pequeño brinco en la cama y tirando al suelo el libro que había estado intentando leer antes de quedarse dormido, momento que no recordaba en absoluto. Miró el reloj.

-Las ocho- dio un sonoro bostezo y se rascó la cabeza-. Buf, ¿quién será a estas horas?- se preguntó, extrañado- Como sea un vendedor de estos de pacotilla...

Se levantó de la cama y atravesó el cuarto a duras penas, trastabillando con las cosas tiradas en el suelo cada dos por tres. Consiguió llegar a la puerta y la abrió, asomando la cabeza para ver quién acababa de llegar y hablaba tan animadamente con Panda.

-...Siento que haya tenido que ser tan tarde, señor.

-Hace años que te dije que dejaras de llamarme así- replicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Así que su antigua alumna" pensó. Se adentró un poco en el pasillo y asomó la cabeza por detrás de la pared.

-¡Coño!

Se le escapó, haciendo que los interlocutores dejasen de hablar y mirasen hacia el lugar donde había estado Lavi, pero no vieron a nadie, ya que el chico había cogido por piernas y se había plantado en su habitación en menos que canta un gallo.

-Jodeeer... jodeeer... jodeer...- comenzó a dar vueltas, pisando las cosas y pateándolas, e incluso recogiéndolas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa- Hay cientos de miles de millones de personas y tenía que ser ELLA- se detuvo, poniéndose una mano en la cara y frotándose la frente-. Uf, a ver, Lavi, piensa... piensa un poco- se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien golpeaba su puerta-. ¿Sí?

-Chico, estoy en el salón con la muchacha de la que te hablé el otro día. Cuando estés visible, sales y te la presento.

-Vale- respondió con un hilo de voz-. Aunque ya la conozco estupendamente- murmuró.

Bufó mientras comenzaba a ordenar su habitación, intentando retrasar el momento en el que salir lo más posible, pero acabó sorprendentemente pronto.

-Venga ya, ¿quién se cree esto? Cuando tengo prisa no se acaba nunca... Vaya mierda- se sentó en la cama de golpe y se frotó las sienes con los dedos- Vale, ya- se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia el armario para cambiarse de ropa- Venga, Lavi, que tú puedes- se puso la ropa rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con un nudo en el estómago- ¿Pero por qué narices estoy tan nervioso? Si no es nada... No es nada...

Abrió y recorrió el pasillo. Cuando estaba hambriento o tenía sueño se le hacía eterno, y en ese momento no era más largo que llegar de la cama a la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta del salón y respiró profundamente. Las ideas se le aclararon de repente, y tuvo el valor para entrar sonriendo y encontrarse de frente con el rostro de la mujer que estaba sentada junto al anciano.

-Ah, ya has terminado. Os presento.

-No hace falta, señor. Conozco a este pequeño bribón pelirrojo.

Lavi se sorprendió de la facilidad y naturalidad con la que estaba hablando. Y se sintió estúpido por haberse puesto tan nervioso.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Pequeño?- murmuró, casi ininteligiblemente, bastante molesto.

-Sí, soy su profesora de historia. De hecho fue el primero de los alumnos que conocí, curiosamente. ¿Verdad, Lavi?

-Así es- replicó, con una sonrisa- El de filosofía intentaba ligar descaradamente con ella cuando los encontré.

-¡Lavi!

-Tranquilo, señor, no está mintiendo. Es la verdad.

-¿Se trata del joven con el que saliste el otro día?

-Sí, así es.

A Lavi le sentó como un cubo de agua fría. ¿Había salido realmente con ese cretino?

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Panda?

-La llamé esa tarde para que nos viésemos, pero me dijo que estaba ocupada. Y no me llames Panda.

-Pues qué bien- murmuró sin ganas, haciendo caso omiso a la protesta del adulto.

-Pudisteis haberos encontrado, porque tú también saliste ese día, ¿no?

El comentario del viejo le vino de muerte, y sonrió, clavando su ojo verde en los de Irene.

-Sí, fuimos a ver a Allen a la cafetería, pero había tantas chicas tirándonos los tejos que tuvieron que escondernos un poco... Aunque al final me fui con una, después de dejar a su amiga a cargo de Yu- se rió travieso, ganándose un capón de su tutor-. ¡Ay!

-Inútil.

Irene se echó a reír, pero a él no se le escapó el fugaz destello que atravesó su mirada antes de la carcajada.

-Vaya, pobre Yu... No parece que le gusten esas cosas.

-Las odia... Fue bastante divertido- se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, estirándose de una manera entre casual y seductora.

-Compórtate, haz el favor- reprochó el anciano escritor.

-No pasa nada... Cosas peores se ven en clase todos los días.

-Espero que no te dé mucho trabajo. Como ves, no es ni la mitad de responsable de lo que eras tú, Irene.

-Ya lo veo, ya, pero no me da mucho quehacer. Tiene un amigo sensato que lo pone en su lugar de vez en cuando, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, bueno, lo intenta.

El anciano se levantó de pronto.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, pero había quedado en pasar a recoger un libro a una tienda por aquí cerca a la hora de cerrar... Puedes esperarme, prometo no entretenerme- invitó con una sonrisa.

-Puedo acompañarlo, no es ningún...

El hombre la interrumpió con un gesto.

-No, por favor. Toma algo mientras no estoy, ya hablaremos con calma cuando vuelva- se puso un abrigo ligero y se dirigió a la puerta, donde se volvió para señalar a Lavi con el dedo-. Compórtate con Irene, Lavi.

-Claro que sí, será un placer.

"No sabes tú bien cuánto, Panda" pensó.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció por la puerta, la extraña tensión del tórrido encuentro en la clase volvió a aparecer, si bien algo suavizada por el desafío.

-"Será un placer"- ironizó Irene con voz burlona-. Estás a punto de desmayarte de los nervios. Tu grito se oyó hasta en el barrio de al lado.

-Admito que me has sorprendido, pero nada más- giró la cara para mirarla, plácidamente sentada con las piernas cruzadas-. Así que aprendiz del viejo Panda... Interesante- la examinó de arriba a abajo otra vez-. Y ahora sales con el de filo... Te van los intelectuales, ¿eh?

Ella se levantó y fue a apoyarse en la mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación, la cual quedaba frente al sofá y tampoco muy lejos.

Sonrió.

-Podrías decirlo así... Digamos que me gusta rodearme de gente inteligente.

-Vaya, pues has venido al mejor sitio.

-Destacas por tu modestia, ¿verdad, Lavi?

-Siempre- se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y el rostro en las manos. Cambió la sonrisa por una más dulce-. Sigues siendo arrebatadora- la voz le salió ronca, y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Te estás rindiendo, enano?

-Eso nunca- meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Sólo... Constataba un hecho. La chica con la que me lié hace unos días también estaba estupenda- volvió hacia atrás, suspirando-. Fue una pena que fuera más pequeña, un par de años más y habría sido perfecta.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de Tyki, es absolutamente perfecto tal y como está- trazó círculos en el suelo con uno de sus tacones rojos- Es aun más atractivo fuera del colegio, ¿sabes? No me extraña que las crías vivan suspirando por la clase de filosofía.

-Tiene cierto talento-admitió Lavi.

-Más del apreciable, para ser sincera.

Se miraron en silencio, calibrándose mutuamente.

Lavi suspiró y se levantó, yendo hacia ella y apoyando una mano a cada lado.

-¿Seguimos en guerra, pues... señorita Peralta?- esbozó una mueca burlona al tiempo que hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

-A menos que pienses rendirte, enano- replicó alzando la cara para mirarlo, le llevaba una cabeza-. Ya te dije que puedo pasarme sin ti perfectamente.

-Pero si quieres que me rinda, es porque no te gusta estar sin mí.

-O porque soy compasiva y no quiero verte sufrir. Mírate, aguantando las ganas de suplicarme que me rinda- le dio un cabezazo en la nariz lo bastante fuerte como para pintarle un gesto aturdido en la cara y alejarlo un par de centímetros-. Se te atrofian hasta los reflejos.

-¿Compasiva tú?- se frotó la nariz y agitó la cabeza- No me jodas, Irene, eres la zorra más grande que he conocido.

-Vaya, he hecho enfadar al bebé- sonrió con aún más burla que la otra vez, y Lavi volvió a inclinarse sobre ella.

-Sí, bastante- admitió devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Pobre de mí- gimoteó.

Un brillo que no le gustó nada surcó el ojo verde esmeralda que tenía a apenas unos centímetros. Hoy lo veía mejor que de costumbre, porque llevaba una bandana apartándole el pelo.

-¿Sabes qué?- susurró.

-Ni idea...

-Me has hecho enfadar justo lo suficiente.

Irene se apretó un poco más contra la mesa, molesta, intentando aumentar la distancia entre sus rostros. Lo cierto era que no le resultaba tan fácil como había pensado mantenerse fría.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Para que me rinda. Me importa una mierda ser un niñato, me da igual que seas mi profesora y mi orgullo puede irse a paseo- enumeró apretándose contra ella, sintiéndola bajo el traje negro de falda y la camisa escotada roja que llevaba.

-Para...

-No quiero- la besó con furia, mordiéndole los labios.

-Lavi, Bookman puede volver en cualquier momento...

-Me da igual. Panda puede irse a leer al parque.

Irene ahogó un gemido mientras sus dedos hacían presión en la mesa al inundarse su cuerpo con el aroma del chico, fresco y revitalizante, y sentir su calor justo en sus caderas.

-Esto es una locura...

-Sí. Como la otra vez- su sonrisa se volvió dulce cuando alzó una mano y le acarició la cara-. Por favor... Deja de darme guerra, Irene. Es la primera vez que tengo tantas ganas de estar con una tía como para pasar de todo... No sé si está bien o no, y no me importa. Si es una locura, bien, será que estoy loco. Me da lo mismo.

Sintió cómo se estremecía bajo su mano y vio una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Lo siento...- lo besó apasionada- Hacía tiempo que nadie me decía algo tan...

-¿Cursi? Bueno... Tengo cierta experiencia en lo que os gusta escuchar a las chicas.

-Idiota.

-Suelen decírmelo- la sentó en la mesa, subiéndole la falda al hacerle abrir las piernas para acercarse lo máximo posible, y siguió besándola con avidez, esta vez siendo correspondido. Sus pequeños dedos tironeaban de sus cabellos rojos.

-¿Sabes?- se separó un momento de su boca, aunque apretó su cintura con las piernas.- Por una razón u otra, parece que estamos destinados a empezar en las mesas.

-Me encantaría discutir esa teoría, profe...- le metió las manos por debajo de la alta falda para sacar la camisa y empezar a desabotonarla- Pero me temo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Ella se dejó hacer, agitándose para deshacerse de la prenda, y en cuanto la camisa tocó el suelo Lavi se encaramó sobre la maciza mesa de madera, agradeciendo que a Panda le gustaran los muebles resistentes.

El timbre los interrumpió de pronto.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Vístete, rápido!- gritó bajándose de la mesa y lanzándole la camisa.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, abre la puerta!

-¡Vale, vale, pero no grites!

-¡Eres tú el que está gritando!

Lavi abrió y se apresuró a colocarse la bandana y ayudarla a peinarse los rizos. Llenó un vaso con zumo de naranja y otro con Coca-cola, y bebió un poco de cada uno, frunciendo el ceño ante la desagradable mezcla.

Llegó justo a tiempo a ponerlos en la pequeña mesa que había junto al sofá y sentarse antes de que Irene le abriera la puerta al anciano, que entró cargando con un enorme volumen.

-¿Todo bien?

Irene aun estaba controlando su respiración jadeante, y Lavi respondió por ella.

-Estupendo- replicó muy tranquilo, cruzando las piernas-. La profe no parecía tan interesante en clase como fuera de ella, realmente me ha sorprendido.

-Sí, siempre fue una aprendiz brillante- se dejó caer en la butaca de respaldo recto que más le gustaba-. Me alegro de que os llevéis bien. Quizás puedas influir para bien a este irresponsable.

Irene sonrió, emocionada ante el aire de prohibición de lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía un toque de peligro que la fascinaba.

-A lo mejor. Haré todo lo que pueda, señor.


	14. Algodón de azúcar

****

_¡LO SIENTOOOO! Ha sido todo culpa mía XD Estaba enfermita y me iba a casa de mi compañera de piso este finde, y como el viernes antes de irme (sin pc) tuve que estar en urgencias y preparar todo se me olvidó dejarle el capi preparado. ¡PERDÓN!_

_Os lo dejo ya pero ya, aunque esté sin corregir, y os prometo que pasado mañana lo corrijo y subo uno o dos más, para compensaros._

_Kss!

* * *

_

****

**_~Capítulo 14~_**

El reloj del salón sonó, dando las campanadas de las nueve menos cuarto, y el estómago le volvió a dar un salto. Además, tenía la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Si una persona la hubiese visto desde fuera, sin embargo, tan sólo vería a una preciosa muchacha que estaba sentada en una silla muy quieta, siendo arreglada por la que podría haber pasado por su hermana mayor.

Cuando se revolvió en su asiento, la mujer sonrió abiertamente, e incluso soltó un leve murmullo a forma de risa mientras terminaba de colocarle un par de horquillas a fin de sujetar el último mechón de pelo de los que había moldeado para que quedase fino y compacto.

-¿Nerviosa?- bromeó- Ya queda poco.

-Ajá- no se sintió capaz de articular ninguna otra palabra.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose con llave, y estuvo a punto de dar otro respingo si no hubiese sido porque la mujer la sujetó por los hombros con suavidad y firmeza.

-Vamos, Lenalee-chan, tienes que calmarte.

-Lo sé, Anita-san- consiguió decir, tragando saliva lentamente después- Pero…

-Tranquila, corazón. Te entiendo- le pasó los dedos por las puntas para terminar de rizárselas un poco- Qué sorpresa me he llevado- comentó para intentar calmarla- cuando te he visto aparecer por la puerta de la mano de Natalie. ¡No pensé que fueses su famosa cuñada! Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me dijo, podría haber deducido que eras tú perfectamente después de haberte conocido en casa de Marian.

-Sí. La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí. No esperaba que la conocieses y mucho menos que fueses…

-¿Madama?

-Sí- asintió tímidamente.

-Pero, amor, eso no es nada malo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- murmuró.

-No te muevas- recordó con dulzura.

-Perdón- gimió un poco cuando notó cómo apretaba las horquillas de los mechones moldeados en su cabeza- Decía que ya sé que no es nada malo ser lo que eres, Anita. Eso no quita lo buena persona que eres.

Anita sonrió, complacida, y suspiró.

-Bueno, tu pelo ya está- dijo, dándole un pequeño toque en la espalda- Ahora ven que te maquillo como es debido- la tomó de la mano y la llevó al cuarto de baño, sentándola en un pequeño taburete- Veamos- se colocó frente a ella, apartándole los mechones de la frente, y le observó el rostro detenidamente- Vale, creo que ya lo tengo.

Tomó un lápiz de labios de un suave color color y se los pintó con cuidado. Luego le puso algo de colorete en las mejillas y sobre la nariz. Después tomó un lápiz de ojos de color negro y le perfiló con ese color los párpados inferiores, utilizando uno plateado para los superiores. Le puso algo de rímel para realzar sus negras pestañas y por último le dio sombra de ojos, utilizando un color azul claro.

-Y ya está- sentenció. Se apartó de su campo de visión y le permitió mirarse en el espejo- No te reconoces, ¿verdad?- preguntó, divertida.

-No…- murmuró.

Anita sonrió, satisfecha de haber cumplido su objetivo y suspiró, mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Vaya, justo a tiempo. Voy a abrir. Tú ponte los zapatos y coge el chal y el bolso.

La mujer salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y fue a abrir la puerta. Lenalee se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación donde la habían vestido y terminó de arreglarse con esmero.

Escuchó la voz de Allen, que sonaba bastante sorprendida, hablando con Anita. El corazón volvió a golpearle en el pecho con fuerza. Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor, saliendo de la habitación con paso firme hacia la entrada, donde el muchacho era acribillado a preguntas por Natalie.

Apareció sigilosamente y sin decir nada. La verdad es que ninguno de los tres la vio. Posó su vista sobre Allen, que iba muy elegante, con unos pantalones rectos de color gris ceniza, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones.

-Estás muy guapo, Allen- le dijo Anita, colocándole uno de los cabellos que se le habían rebelado detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias, Anita.

Su mirada se desvió casualmente hacia el pasillo donde Lenalee esperaba y se la encontró observándolo con una sonrisa cándida en los labios, y enrojeció hasta las orejas, quedándose sin habla durante unos segundos, en los que sólo pudo contemplarla.

Llevaba un peinado trabajado y una ligera capa de maquillaje. En su cuello brillaba un precioso y sencillo colgante plateado, que hacía juego con sus pendientes, en forma de flor de cerezo. El vestido era corto por las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas delgadas y largas, de un color azul oscuro con unos tirantes muy finos, con un escote recto y que se ajustaba justo debajo del pecho con una tira del mismo color que el traje, a partir del cual se volvía ancho y con algo de vuelo. Calzaba unos preciosos zapatos plateados de tiras y tacón de aguja; y sobre los hombros llevaba un chal plateado también, al igual que el pequeño bolso.

-Hola, Allen- se había ruborizado un poco también, al ver cómo la estaba mirando- Estás muy guapo.

-H-h-hola, Lenalee- consiguió articular- Gr-gracias... Tú... tú... estás... Tú...-tragó- Estás preciosa... Lenalee...

La chica también se ruborizó, pero gracias al maquillaje no se le notó demasiado.

-¡Bueno!- Natalie dio una palmada- ¿Nos vamos?

Les abrió la puerta a ambos, saliendo Lenalee, Allen, Anita y ella misma. El viaje en coche fue algo tenso para ambos chicos, ya que no sabían qué decirse. Las mujeres charlaban animadamente entre ellas y reían.

-Por cierto- dijo Natalie- ¿Queréis que os vaya a buscar a la salida o preferís iros andando?

-No hace falta que se moleste- dijo Allen con una sonrisa- Yo la acompañaré luego a casa.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, Allen.

-No es ninguna molestia, Lenalee.

Anita y Natalie se miraron entre ellas y tuvieron que aguantarse la risa.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Su chófer les dejará aquí- bromeó- Que os lo paséis bien, chicos.

Allen salió primero del coche y le abrió la puerta a Lenalee, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir. Mientras lo hacía, ambas mujeres le guiñaron un ojo y le desearon buena suerte.

Cuando tomó la mano del muchacho y cerró la puerta, el coche desapareció lentamente calle abajo.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Allen cortésmente.

-Claro.

Entraron. El camarero les asignó una mesa para dos y les dejó la carta. Después de haber pedido cada uno su plato y acomodarse en sus asientos se miraron un par de minutos, acabaron soltando una risa para acabar con la tensión de alguna forma.

-Es un restaurante muy bonito- comentó Lenalee, fijándose en el local.

Estaba adornado de un modo bastante clásico, con el suelo de parqué, y las paredes cubiertas de madera hacia la mitad, estando la otra mitad pintadas de un color verde azulado. Adornando esta mitad, había cuadros, fotografías y lámparas antiguas, cuyas bombillas imitaban la suave luz de las velas. Del techo colgaban lámparas de araña, cuyos cristales brillaban, reflejándose tenuemente en las paredes.

-Sí que lo es, y muy tranquilo- contestó Allen, echando un vistazo rápido también- No estoy acostumbrado a cenar tan bien ni con tanta calma- se llevó la mano a la cara y se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

Lenalee sonrió con dulzura y centró la vista en la mesa. La otra mano de Allen estaba casi a la mitad de la misma, y tras armarse de cierto valor, la muchacha subió la suya de su falda y la posó delicadamente sobre la de él, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar, llamando su atención.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo él.

-No- susurró sin mirarle a los ojos- Sólo… tenía ganas de cogerte la mano, eso es todo.

Él tragó lentamente y dirigió también la mirada a sus manos, agarrando la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándolos, jugando con ellos.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó, sonrojándose por momentos.

"Lo sabes muy bien, idiota" le respondió una vocecita en su cabeza, curiosamente parecida a la de Lavi "Y sabes muy bien por qué te ha llamado a cenar, así que aprovecha…"

-¿Allen?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías… soltarme la mano? Es que… los camareros…

Allen miró a su derecha y se fijó en que los hombres esperaban pacientemente con varios platos en las manos, y soltó la mano de la chica, llevando las suyas a su falda, algo azorado.

-Perdón- susurró.

-Tranquilo, señor. Que disfruten de la cena.

Lenalee se sorprendió al ver la poca comida que se había pedido Allen en comparación con lo habitual, y se preguntó si no se quedaría con hambre.

-Comí algo antes de salir- comentó, como leyendo sus pensamientos- Lo suficiente como para seguir teniendo hambre pero no demasiada- sonrió- ¡Que aproveche!

-Que aproveche- repitió con una sonrisa.

Ante su sorpresa, el muchacho comió muy educadamente y con prudencia.

Así, disfrutaron de una cena animada, charlando de lo primero que se les ocurría, riendo con frecuencia y pasándolo bien, en general.

Cuando terminaron de comer y pidieron el postre, Lenalee se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el motivo por el que lo había llamado a cenar, y en ese momento el estómago se le cerró. Bebió un poco de agua y retorció varias veces su servilleta mientras esperaban el regreso de los camareros.

-Tiene muy buena pinta- comentó Allen, bastante animado al ver la pequeña porción de pastel con helado y nata que le habían dejado delante- El tuyo también.

Lenalee sonrió y se quedó mirando como el muchacho comenzaba a disfrutar de su dulce. Decidió comer un poco antes de decir nada, pero no pudo casi ni con la mitad. Esperó a que Allen se llevase el último trozo a la boca y entonces respiró hondamente y se aventuró a hablar.

-Allen-kun…

-¿Sí?

-Verás… Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, y querría que me dejases hablar de corrido porque si no estoy segura de que si paro no seré capaz de continuar.

El semblante del muchacho se tornó serio, y dejó el cubierto sobre el plato.

-¿Qué sucede?

Lenalee se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso. Estaba tanto o más nerviosa que esperando que Allen llegase a casa de Natalie, y su servilleta lo estaba pagando caro en su regazo.

-Hace ya como un año que nos conocemos, ¿verdad? Y bueno… digamos que la visión general que tengo de ti no ha cambiado casi nada, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha ido pasando… Siempre me has parecido un chico muy dulce, tierno y amable… demasiado- apuntó- sobretodo después de lo que me contaste el otro día. Eres bastante despistado y sueles quedarte en babia, pero eso sólo consigue hacerte más adorable aún- hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar y se miró las manos, en ese momento entrelazadas y apretadas la una contra la otra sobre la mesa- Sin embargo… Sin embargo sí hay algo de mí hacia ti que ha cambiado en este tiempo…- tragó- Y bueno… bueno, verás… verás…- notó cómo las mejillas se le calentaban, ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la vista hacia él, porque si le miraba a los ojos no podría decírselo- Lo que quiero decirte es que…

Notó el calor de las manos del chico, apretando las suyas, y entonces se atrevió a subir un poco los ojos. Él también miraba sus manos, completamente sonrojado. Su corazón dio un latido más fuerte que otro y decidió terminar de hablar.

-Me gustas- consiguió decir, y notó que algo en ella se liberaba lentamente- Me gustas muchísimo, Allen- el título no le salió aquella vez de los labios- Y lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo pero… no quería decírtelo por miedo a estropear nuestra amistad, que es una de las cosas más preciosas que tengo en este mundo y no quería que se fuera todo a pique por mis sentimientos… Me gustas- repitió- No sabes cuánto…

Entonces lo miró. Él no decía nada, ni siquiera alzaba la vista, seguía con los ojos pegados a sus manos, que habían comenzado a temblar. Lenalee cerró los suyos, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de ella poco a poco y tuvo que luchar por no llorar. Iba a apartar las manos, pero las de Allen se aferraron con más fuerza y las acariciaron con suavidad.

-Lenalee… Yo... Soy sólo un crío- su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos- Mi maestro siempre me lo ha dicho y… una de las cosas por las que siempre me ha llamado así es porque, según él, hasta que no amas a una mujer no dejas de ser un niño pequeño.

Levantó las manos de la chica y las acercó a sus labios, besándolas y abriendo los ojos, mirándola, y ella los vio brillar, al igual que la lágrima que se escapó de ellos. Ella alargó un poco los dedos y la limpió con cariño.

-He estado muy confuso últimamente- continuó- Cada vez que te miraba… que te hablaba… que estabas muy cerca de mí, mi corazón volaba y yo no sabía por qué… Cuando alguien me decía que era porque me gustabas yo lo negaba fervientemente porque ante todo eras mi amiga y no quería echar eso a perder.

Lenalee notó que los ojos se le humedecían y que el pecho se le henchía con las palabras de Allen, al tiempo que unas molestas mariposas revoloteaban por su esófago a placer.

-Y de pronto me has empezado a hablar de sentimientos, a tartamudear y hasta… me has dicho que te gusto y… algo dentro de mí ha estallado y por un momento he sentido…-tragó- Lenalee- su voz volvió a temblar- Sé que soy un grandísimo idiota por lo que te voy a decir en este momento pero…- se sonrojó con más intensidad que antes- A-acabo de darme cuenta de que… de que tú también me gustas muchísimo…

Ella sonrió y se echó a reír. El rostro de Allen se relajó bastante y sonrió, bajando las manos y colocándolas de nuevo en el centro de la mesa.

-Cómo eres, Allen-kun…

-¿Qué?- murmuró, avergonzado- ¿Cómo soy?

-¿Algo obtuso?

-¿Obtuso?- repitió, perplejo.

-Sí- volvió a reír- Si yo no te llego a decir nada no habrías sido capaz de darte cuenta, ¿a que no?

El silencio del chico la hizo suponer que estaba en lo cierto y sonrió.

Estuvieron cogidos de las manos un rato más, hasta que Allen miró de soslayo el plato de ella y no pudo retener el comentario.

-¿No te vas a comer eso?

-No- dijo, riendo- ¿Lo quieres?

-¡Por favor!

Se lo tendió y lo observó terminar de comer. Luego pidió la cuenta y, tras pagar, salieron de allí, caminando lentamente sin tener en realidad ningún rumbo fijo, cogidos por los dedos de las manos.

Se instauró un curioso silencio entre los dos, que ambos utilizaban para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Para ambos era la primera vez y era algo extraño y nuevo, y en cierto modo excitante por ello.

"Tanto andar con Lavi" pensó Allen "al final acaba uno pensando estas cosas…"

Miró a Lenalee de reojo. La chica tenía la mirada perdida y también parecía pensativa.

"Está realmente preciosa…"

El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar que era correspondido y se puso algo tenso. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lenalee se percató y se aferró a la mano de él con algo más de fuerza.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… Nada… Sólo… Es algo extraño, ¿verdad?

-Un poco- respondió- Pero supongo que nos acostumbraremos y eso…

-¿Se lo vas a decir… a tu hermano?

-No- respondió tajante. Luego pareció pensárselo- No todavía… Se lo contaré a Natalie…

-Y ella a Anita… así que mi padre se acabará enterando- suspiró.

-¿No ibas a contárselo?

-Ni loco. Para que se pase todo el día con indirectas. Sólo le falta que me coja un día, me lleve al salón y se me ponga a hablarme de sexualidad- se ruborizó- y seguramente lo hará…

Lenalee se rió, nerviosa.

-Lavi hará lo mismo- murmuró.

-¿Tenemos que contárselo?- gimió Allen.

-¡Es nuestro amigo, Allen-kun!

-Ya… pero…- bufó- La que se nos viene encima…

Lenalee le apretó suavemente la mano y lo besó en la mejilla, haciéndole girar el rostro, provocando que sus labios se rozaran.

En ese momento se detuvieron. Paseaban por el parque en el que Lavi solía jugar con sus pequeños amigos, en ese momento vacío y sumergido en una agradable oscuridad, de la que parecieron ser conscientes en ese momento.

El corazón de ambos volvió a latir con fuerza, y los sonidos de la noche desaparecieron en sus oídos. Se acercaron lentamente, lo justo para parecer que iban a abrazarse, lo suficiente como para que entre sus rostros aún hubiese cierta distancia.

-Allen-kun…

-No- murmuró él.

-¿Qué…?

-Antes… Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba… Me llamaste Allen…

Ella sonrió, entendiéndole.

-Allen…

Él le acompañó con la sonrisa y acercó un poco su cara. Sólo un poco. Se detuvo y luego avanzó otro poco más. Sonrió otra vez al verla desesperarse y repitió el proceso una vez más.

-¡Allen!

Él soltó una risilla muy leve y la miró a los ojos, acariciándole el rostro suavemente con la mano. Entonces terminó de acercarse y, cerrando los ojos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido de otro, y de otro más, cada vez más largos, hasta que llegó el último en el que no se separaron.

La mano de Allen se deslizó sutilmente hacia la cintura de Lenalee y la tomó con cuidado, colocando la otra en el otro lado, a la vez que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, finos, haciendo que el chal se resbalase hasta los codos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Los dedos de sus manos se ensañaron con su pelo y lo peinaban a su manera, mientras profundizaban el beso lentamente.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes en un movimiento cómplice, respirando pausadamente y notando a la perfección el aroma del otro, sonriendo.

Allen se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de otro en la comisura de los labios y otro sobre ellos, algo más largo que los anteriores, pero sin separarlos.

Se sonrieron otra vez y se quedaron así unos minutos, medio abrazados, casi recostados el uno sobre el otro.

Le subió el chal a los hombros y le acarició el pelo por las puntas.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa ya. Tu hermano debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza, separándose- muy a su pesar- de él y tomándole de la mano, pensando que le quedaba todavía una noche muy larga, pues tenía mucho que contar, pero no tenía ningunas ganas.

Entonces, una bombillita se encendió dentro de su cabeza y sonrió por la idea que acababan de tener.

-Oye, Allen-kun… Tu padre estará ocupado, ¿verdad? Con… sus cosas quiero decir.

-Sí- suspiró- no me lo recuerdes mucho, por favor.

-¿Te gustaría dormir bien hoy?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado.

Lenalee sonrió, sacando unas llaves del bolso y mostrándoselas.

-Porque creo que podremos pasar una noche medianamente tranquila…


	15. Rumore

_**~Capítulo 15~**_

Cuando Lenalee había dicho por el camino que el piso de Natalie era una maravilla, Allen no se había molestado en imaginar nada en concreto, pero ahora que lo tenía delante se daba cuenta de que, aun de haberlo intentado, no se habría ni acercado a la realidad.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la chica tímidamente.

Allen miró toda la estancia desde la puerta. Era un loft gigante con una entreplanta. Las paredes eran blancas, excepto la de la izquierda, que era de un vivo color rojo surcado por una raya negra central, y el suelo estaba enmoquetado en negro. La cocina, que se extendía a lo largo de la pared de la derecha, era plateada y muy moderna, llena de puertas y cajones que apenas diferenciaban alacenas de electrodomésticos. Como en las casas de los anuncios, cada mueble (blanco, negro o rojo) constituía una parte de un todo, desde el sofá blanco de líneas rectas hasta los pequeños puff rojos, pasando por la mesa de cristal con patas negras y sillas a juego y la cama que se veía arriba, suave y enorme. Se fijó especialmente en los cuadros modernísimos que adornaban las paredes, así como en el detalle de una delicada mosquitera semitransparente roja que cubría la cama, y de cuya superficie colgaban lo que parecían pequeñas mariposas que, si te acercabas, revelaban ser pinzas para el pelo. Las únicas paredes que había eran las que formaban un pequeño baño al fondo, debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a la "habitación".

-Es... Es increíble- murmuró sobrecogido mientras Lenalee ya tiraba de él hacia el enorme sofá, encendiendo por el camino dos lámparas de pie blancas y negras de diseño original y dinámico y apagando las luces del techo.

-Lo sé, Natalie tiene un gusto increíble. Siempre me ha parecido un lugar con mucha personalidad.

-Ya. ¿Cómo puede una oficinista pagar todo esto?

Lenalee se rió.

-Oh, creo que mi hermano tiene algo que ver con eso. No permitiría que ella viviera en algo peor.

-Vaya...

-No te quedes de pie, Allen- le tendió una mano, ya recostada en el sofá.

-Ah... Claro- sonrió, sintiéndose aun un poco tímido-. Perdona. Es que ha pasado todo muy rápido y luego este sitio, que es... tan genial...

Ella sólo rió suavemente, tirando otra vez hasta que él se sentó a su lado sin soltarla.

-¿Vemos la tele un rato?

-No creo que haya nada...- se le escapó un bostezo descomunal y se disculpó-. Lo... Lo siento- le acarició los dedos nerviosamente-. Creo que estoy un poco cansado, jeje.

Lenalee suspiró. Así cualquiera, Allen siempre estaba cansado.

-No deberías trabajar tanto, Allen- reprochó como una madre a un niño que no sabe comportarse.

-Es necesario, mi padre no va a hacer nada en su vida. Nada útil, quiero decir.

-Pero no puedes estar trabajando para él hasta que te mueras.

-No... Sólo hasta que me haga mayor de edad o lo mate. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida- ahogó el bufido de ella con un beso en los labios, apartó el chal de sus hombros y se apoyó en el más cercano, que se le antojó aun más suave que sus manos sedosas. Lenalee se dejó estar durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la nueva sensación de intimidad que envolvía ahora cada insignificante gesto, pero no tardó en fruncir el ceño, pensativa.

-Allen...- sintió cómo daba un respingo, seguramente había estado a punto de dormirse-. Ahora somos... ¿novios?

El chico se apartó bruscamente, mirándola con sus ojos grises mientras su cara se ponía colorada.

-Ah... Esto... Sí... Creo... Si quieres, claro.

Lenalee sonrió. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba sorprendentemente calmada.

-Sí, claro que quiero, me gustará pensar en ti como mi novio- esta vez fue ella quien empezó a besarlo, lenta y profundamente, inclinándose hasta tumbarlos en el sofá. Improvisaba sobre la marcha, todavía algo insegura, y Allen la correspondía como podía, sintiéndose un poco inferior al estar bajo sus curvas apenas insinuadas en el estrecho sofá y agotado después de una semana de trabajo y clases y un día tan agitado. Lenalee pareció notar su cansancio, porque se separó y se rió un poco.

-No te duermas- bromeó clavándole la mirada.

-No, si no me duermo- aseguró Allen, pero el bostezo que se le escapó al final de la última palabra pareció contradecirlo.

Ella rió otra vez.

-Venga, anda, vamos arriba, Natalie debe tener algo que podamos usar de pijama.

Se levantó y subió por la estrecha escalera que llevaba a la entreplanta, abriendo el armario y rebuscando en los cajones como si estuviera en su casa, aunque con gesto algo incómodo. Allen, que había subido más despacio, la miraba sin atreverse a acercarse a la extraña cama.

-Toma- dijo la chica, lanzándole una camiseta blanca que, sin duda, debía haber pertenecido a Komui, porque le iba a ir enorme. Ella optó por un pijama sencillo de color morado compuesto por una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón largo, propiedad de la dueña de la casa-. Siento que no haya nada mejor- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, es suficiente. Voy a... Cambiarme y eso, avísame cuando estés.

Lenalee parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de contestar.

-Ah... Sí, claro. Te aviso- lo miró bajar las escaleras rápidamente, metiéndose en el baño, y se deshizo de las sandalias y el vestido.

Allen se cambió con su celeridad acostumbrada y se lavó la cara con agua bien fría, intentando tranquilizarse. No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Tampoco era tan distinto... Lenalee y él seguían siendo amigos, sólo habían dado un pequeño paso más.

Y estaban solos en un piso, a punto de ir a una enorme cama los dos solos...

Vale, quizás estaba nervioso por eso. Pero sólo un poquito.

"Quizás no me vendría mal esa charla en el salón..." se dijo a sí mismo, doblando su camisa y sus pantalones. Como había sospechado, la camiseta le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, haciendo más bien un vestido. "Aunque... Lenalee no ha insinuado nada raro, ella sólo ha dicho que subiéramos porque yo estaba cansado... Seguro que no está pensando... Ella no querría... "

Meneó la cabeza bruscamente. Claro que no quería.

-Eh... ¿Puedo salir?

-¡Sí!

Se asomó prudentemente y, al no recibir ninguna indicación en contra, arrastró los pies fuera del baño. Tenía un poco de miedo de subir, pero como Lenalee lo observaba asomada a la barandilla, con el largo pelo negro colgando y una sonrisa radiante, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, ella desapareció de la vista con un saltito y, cuando llegó, la vio metida en la cama, con la mosquitera roja descorrida.

La cama tampoco era tan rara. Sólo era un poco más baja de lo normal y sus sábanas, libradas del velo, se mostraban blancas y con una colcha de motivos geométricos negros.

Lenalee dio un par de palmaditas a su lado, invitándolo a acostarse con ella. y Allen obedeció, rojo como un tomate y sin saber cómo colocarse. Se introdujo en la cama lentamente y se tumbó bocarriba, suspirando profundamente. Lenalee se acercó a él y se acurrucó a su lado. Allen la miró de reojo, encontrándose con su rostro sonriente y sus ojos brillantes, y no pudo resistirse a colocarse de lado y abrirle los brazos para que se refugiase en ellos, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho, disfrutando de su aroma mezclado con colonia.

-Hueles bien- susurró, sintiendo cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco.

-Gracias- el chico empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad-. Tú hueles tan bien como siempre...

-¿Cómo huelo siempre?- preguntó, risueña.

-Pues no lo sé muy bien- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más suave-, pero hueles estupendamente...

-Gracias, Allen-kun- le dio un pequeño besito en el cuello, que hizo que el chico lo encogiese.

-No hagas eso...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no... Me haces cosquillas- rió al notar cómo sus labios le recorrían el cuello suavemente-. Lenalee, que no...

Ella también se rió y subió un poco el rostro para besarle otra vez en los labios. Beso que se prolongó más de lo que ella había pretendido, ya que Allen la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y la subió un poco, profundizándolo. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró algo nerviosa y le sonrió.

-¿No tenías sueño?

-Sí… Pero de repente se ha ido… Al menos durante un rato- se sonrojó.

Lenalee le acarició el rostro y el pelo, sonriéndole, y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

-¿Tienes tú sueño, Lenalee?

-No demasiado- susurró-. Al menos cuando subimos no, pero ahora sí que me está dando algo...

Apoyó su barbilla sobre el pelo de ella y la besó en el pelo, bostezando después.

-Bueno, pues casi mejor que durmamos.

-Uhum...-asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, soltó una risilla y le hizo cosquillas en la espalda- ¿Sigues despierto?

-Sí...

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

-¿Qué sucede?

-La noche que dormimos en el sofá...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno... decirte que hoy no ha sido la primera vez que te he besado...

Allen la miró confuso unos instantes. Conforme fue percatándose de lo que quería decir, se fue sonrojando y fue alzando la vista, dejándola perpendicular con la almohada.

-Eso no es justo- murmuró.

Ella se rió y cerró los ojos.

-Ya te lo cobrarás otro día- replicó, no demasiado consciente ya de lo que estaba diciendo- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...- curiosamente se durmió después que ella, sin poder evitar no pensar en lo último que le había dicho.

* * *

El timbre penetrante del teléfono la obligó a abrir los ojos con esfuerzo. Sintió un suave suspiro sobre su cara y sonrió. Se permitió arrebujarse un poquito entre los brazos cálidos que la rodeaban, preguntándose cómo podía Allen seguir dormido ahora que el molesto sonido se había repetido otra vez, pero no dedicó más tiempo al misterio, sino que le separó los brazos con cuidado para salir, dándole un beso en la frente para apaciguarlo y arropándolo antes de bajar las escaleras torpemente para coger el molesto aparato.

-¡Lenaaaa!

La conocida voz de la dueña del apartamento le llegó en un susurro tan emocionado que a punto estuvo de soltar el teléfono como si le hubiera chillado.

-Bueno días...- saludó lentamente, todavía medio dormida.

-Vaya, déjame adivinar, te he despertado...

-Sí...

-¿A tu chico también?

-No... Allen sigue durmiendo... Creo... No sé...- miró hacia arriba para asegurarse-Sí, está dormido...

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bien.

-¿Cómo que "bien"?- reprochó- ¿Estáis saliendo? ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Sí, estamos saliendo... Y la noche bien, normal. No sé... - bostezó.

-Lena... Eres más lenta despertándote que tu hermano poniéndose a trabajar- bufó exasperadísima-. Te lo voy a preguntar directamente... ¿Habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama?

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamó espabilándose de pronto, y vio cómo Allen se removía en la cama antes de volver a quedarse quieto- ¡Claro que no! Si... Si empezamos a salir hace unas horas... Natalie, por Dios...- dijo en bajo, más tranquila.

-Vale. Pues eso era lo que quería saber, cielo- comentó con indiferencia-, lo demás soy capaz de imaginarlo perfectamente... ¿Estás feliz?- su voz sonó dulce al preguntarlo, cariñosa, y Lenalee no pudo hacer más que sonreír, aun sabiendo que no vería su sonrisa.

-Sí. De verdad- enredó un dedo en el cable del teléfono y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, donde los cabellos blancos de Allen se confundían con las sábanas-. Te... Te debo una, Natalie. Gracias.

-De nada, Lena, para eso estoy. Bueno, te dejo a lo tuyo, ¿vale? No me pasaré por allí mientras no me llames al móvil y me digas que tengo casa... Oh, ¡ahí viene Ko! Tengo que salvar la vida de tu chico con una excusa... ¡Chau!

Colgó sin darle tiempo a despedirse, y Lenalee se quedó mirando el aparato como si tuviera la culpa.

-Pues vaya... - frunció el ceño- Espero que la excusa sea buena, al menos- imaginó a su hermano interrogando a Natalie sobre su paradero y no pudo menos que echarse a reír en silencio.

Miró a su alrededor, pensando qué podía hacer, y justo cuando había decidido ir a desayunar volvió a sonar el aparato. Lo descolgó de la pared preguntándose quién sería.

-¿Sí?

-¡NO ME JODAS, ERA CIERTO!

-¿L-Lavi?

-...

-¿Hola?

-...

Miró el teléfono, confundida.

-¿Estás ahí?

-S-sí, pero dame un segundo... Quiero decir... Guau, estás ahí.

-Sí, sí, estoy aquí- confirmó ya algo molesta-. Espera...- abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

-Un chivatazo... Estaba buscando a Moyashi para un asunto... En fin, que descubrí que teníais planes y quería asegurarme... Y... GUAU. Tengo que llamar a Yu ahora mismo... No, espera... ¡Tengo que...!

-¿Callarte?- interrumpió.

-No era lo que tenía en mente, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si me confirmas que Allen también está ahí, que no hay nadie más y que pasasteis la noche los dos solitos.

-Bien. Todo eso es cierto, y Allen sigue durmiendo, así que te agradecería que no chillaras tanto.

-¡Ohhhhh! ¿Sigue durmiendoooo? Vaya, Lenalee, espero que no hayas abusado mucho de él... Que ya sabes que es pequeñito, y aunque se dice que "pequeñito pero matón" no creo que se aplique a estas cosas...

-¡LAVI!- exclamó sin querer- No hemos hecho NADA, ¿vale? NADA. Sólo fuimos a cenar y vinimos aquí a dormir. No ha pasado n-a-d-a.

-Venga ya... ¿Habéis dormido juntos DOS VECES y no ha pasado nada?

-Nada.

-Buffffff... Qué aguante... O qué tontería, no estoy seguro...

-¿Es que sólo sabéis hablar de... de... eso?

-¿Quién más lo ha hecho?

-Natalie- se pasó una mano por la frente-. La novia de mi hermano.

-Ah, sí, la amiga de Ani...

-¡Ajá!- Lenalee sonrió- Así que así nos encontraste...

-Oh, mierda, se suponía que nadie iba a saberlo... Bueno, no importa. Y... ¿qué tal besa Allen, eh? Venga, hazme una confidencia, así entre chicas- dijo lo último con una voz de falsete que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

-¡Lavi!- volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez en bajito y de buen humor- Hay que ver, la próxima vez pon una cámara ya...

-Mmm... Cámara, ¿eh? Creo que Yu estará de acuerdo, y tu hermano ni te cuento, os va a poner hasta satélites de la CIA...

-No sabe nada, y si es por mí no va a saberlo.

-No, si por mí tampoco, quiero conservar a Allen un poco más, por eso de que es amigo mío, más que nada.

-Hablando de Kanda... ¿Qué hora es? Hoy llegaban sus padres a eso de las doce, ¿no?

-Sí... Y son las tres, Lenalee... Habéis perdido las clases…

Se oyó el tono de un móvil y Allen se despertó de pronto, rebuscando entre las mantas para luego abalanzarse sobre las escaleras en dirección al baño, donde había dejado su ropa el día anterior.

-Ya se ha levantado- anunció por si acaso Lavi quería hablar con él.

-Sí, sí, me di cuenta... Creo que se ha enterado todo el barrio.

Ella se rió.

-Es que le ha sonado el móvil.

-¡Uy! Pues te dejo, corre, vete a cotillear y ya me cuentas luego.

-Vale... - suspiró, resignada. Si le apetecía hacer el chorra, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente- Nos vemos.

-Sin prisas, aprovechad la luna de miel, tortolitos- colgó sin más, pero esta vez Lenalee no se quedó mirando al pobre teléfono, sino que se acercó al baño, donde apenas oía los susurros furiosos de Allen.

-¡De verdad que no hemos hecho nada!- aseguró por tercera o cuarta vez, ya no llevaba la cuenta.

-Venga, no te creo... Hijo, esa china es una belleza... Me niego a pensar que has estado en una cama con ella y no has hecho absolutamente nada... Eres un hombre...

-Pues no lo hicimos.

-Sigues siendo un hombre.

-Pero...

-Un hombre gilipollas, pero un hombre.

-Ya decía yo que tú no podías entender nada.

-Te equivocas, lo entiendo todo. Se te va a caer de no usarla- dijo muy serio.

-¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas vulgares!

-Venga, si es la pura verdad... Sal y demuéstrale lo que vales. Si prefieres practicar antes puedo hablar con Anita, tiene un par de chicas jovencitas que son realmente...

-¡No! ¡Eres imposible!- colgó furioso y salió con el ceño fruncido, sonrojándose al ver a Lenalee junto a la puerta- Ah... Esto...- señaló su móvil- Era...

-Ya...- había oído casi toda la conversación, así que se limitó a darle una palmadita en el hombro- Tranquilo, he pasado por eso dos veces esta mañana, primero Natalie y luego... Buf, no lo adivinarías nunca... Lavi.

-Ya, pero seguro que ninguno de los dos te ha...- se calló cuando procesó los nombres que le había dicho.

El que primero le llegó fue el de Lavi, y en su fuero interno sonó un bufido, sabiendo que le quedarían unas primeras semanas de noviazgo muy largas por culpa del pelirrojo. Después le llego el de Natalie. Al principio, Allen parpadeó confuso, pero luego, poco a poco, se le acabó descomponiendo el rostro.

-¿Natalie? ¿La novia de tu hermano?

-Sí, pero no creo que le diga nada, tranquilo- le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla-. ¿Te apetece desayunar?

Allen se estiró y bostezó, guardando el móvil en el mismo sitio del que lo había sacado, y se echó sobre ella para besarla en la nariz.

-El beso de buenos días- dijo, sonriendo- Y sí, la verdad es que me encantaría desayunar.

-Pues vamos. Pero no le dejes la despensa vacía a Natalie...

-¡Eh!

Salió corriendo hacia la cocina, seguida de Allen, que la alcanzó en seguida -más bien se dejó alcanzar- y la besó. No podía quejarse, había tenido una buena noche y comenzaba con una buena mañana.


	16. No tan solo en casa

_**~Capítulo 16~**_

Un hombre alto, de porte firme y cabellos negros, observaba con ojos serios el salón. Su vista se perdió instintivamente en unas fotos que había sobre una pequeña mesa de cristal, junto a otros adornos. Eran concretamente cuatro fotos: en la primera aparecían Kanda y Lenalee cuando eran pequeños, acompañados de un sonriente Komui; en la segunda, Kanda y Lavi, éste último rodeándole un hombro amigablemente con un brazo; en la tercera, Kanda con Lavi y Lenalee; y en la cuarta, los tres acompañado de un chico de cabellos blancos.

Tomó la última foto y la examinó. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver al muchacho acompañado de tantos amigos, lo que suavizó un poco sus duros rasgos faciales. Sus ojos se desviaron al escuchar unos pasos bajando con lentitud las escaleras. Dejó la foto donde estaba y se acercó, esperando que llegase a su lado.

-Buenos días, Yu.

-Buenos días.

Frunció el ceño al ver el cabello largo, que llevaba recogido en una cola baja. Sus ojos, del mismo color, se cruzaron, y Yu suspiró levemente, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-Yu, deberías...

-No pienso cortarme el pelo.

-Es que pareces una chica con esa melena, si lo tuvieses más corto...

-No voy a contármelo- sentenció.

-¿Y esas pintas?

Le señaló la ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados, unas Vans y un jersey fino de manga larga, de color grisáceo, con el cuello ancho, aunque no lo suficiente como para que le dejase los hombros al descubierto, y algo despuntado, encima de una camiseta negra sin mangas.

-No voy a cambiarme de ropa.

-Pareces un pordiosero.

-Sabes que no.

-Eres un cabezota.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Al final, el adulto suspiró, como derrotado, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos por debajo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba.

-Eres igual que tu madre...

Kanda lo miró de una forma algo altiva para tratarse de su padre y giró la cabeza en otra dirección, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Vendrá ahora. Ha ido a buscar a los Jefferson a la estación.

-¿Y por qué no has ido con ella?

El hombre alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que me habría permitido dejarte solo?

-Tengo dieciocho años- gruñó- Y estoy solo la mayor parte del año.

-Lo sé. Pero convence a tu madre de ello.

El chico bufó.

-Siéntate.

-No, gracias- alzó la mano para indicarlo- Estoy bien de pie.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Ya tomé, gracias.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Sin embargo, no se sintieron incómodos. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado hablador, y cuando estaban juntos esos momentos eran normales.

-¿Cómo van tus amigos?- preguntó de pronto.

-Bien todos.

-¿Lavi sigue poniéndote de los nervios?

-A veces. Tiene sus puntos insoportables.

-Pero es un buen chico.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lenalee está bien?

-Sí. Como siempre. Con Komui encima.

El hombre sonrió.

-Bien. ¿Y quién es el chico del pelo blanco?

-Se llama Allen Walker. Llegó el año pasado.

-Allen- susurró- ¿Es hijo de alguien que conozcamos?

-No lo sé. Vive con un hombre que le adoptó.

-¿Y no sabe nada de sus padres biológicos?

-No.

-Es que su cara me suena.

Kanda alzó los hombros.

-Ni idea.

-Está bien- miró el reloj-. Tu madre tarda. Espero que no se haya perdido.

-No lo creo.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Te habría llamado.

-Cierto. Buena observación.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y Nanny apareció de la cocina para abrir la puerta, dedicándoles una inclinación de cabeza a ambos hombres.

-Vaya, qué oportuna.

-Te dije que no se había perdido- sentenció con una medio sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, sí. Tú ganas.

-Señora- se oyó la respetuosa voz de Nanny.

-¡Nanny!

Yu cruzó una mirada de comprensión con su padre al escuchar la familiar voz dulce y femenina, seguida de otras más cohibidas y formales. Los pasos de zapatos resonaron, acercándose, y su padre se fue acercando a la puerta.

-Jefferson- saludó formal, extendiendo la mano al hombre de traje negro que acababa de entrar.

-¡Yu!- el chico se habría apartado de haber podido, pero escapar de su madre era inútil. Seguía igual que siempre: de estatura media, muy esbelta, con el rostro más delicado del mundo y ojos de mirada alegre, impecablemente vestida con un traje blanco que realzaba el negro de su eterna melena oscura, que le llegaba por la cintura, y adornos negros que destacaban la blancura de su piel- ¡Cómo has crecido!- le acarició la coleta con cariño- Y tu pelo está increíble, me gusta muchísimo, cada vez estás más...

-Mamá- interrumpió educadamente, dirigiendo una mirada primero a la señora Jefferson y la niña pequeña y dormida que esta sostenía en brazos, y luego al señor.

-Claro, lo lamento- se volvió sonriente, abarcando también a los dos hombres-. Tienen que perdonar la alegría de una madre después de tantos meses... Yu, estos son los señores Jefferson... Jack y Alessandra. Y esta es su hija pequeña, Sofía- a continuación, lo tomó por los hombros, poniéndolo junto a ella-. Y este es mi hijo, Yu.

-Encantado- dijo haciendo gala de modales impecables y tendiendo su mano, que el señor Jefferson estrechó con firmeza.

-Tienes un chico fuerte, Kanda- elogió el hombre tras soltarlo, a lo que el otro rió.

-Sí, bueno, hace lo que puede...

-Tsk.

-Yu...

-Ja, ja, no pasa nada, está en una edad difícil... No hagas caso a dos vejestorios como nosotros, muchacho. Diviértete- aconsejó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Dices que estás acabando el instituto, Yu?- interrogó la señora.

-Sí, estoy en último año.

-Vaya... Eso sí que es una coincidencia, porque...

La pequeña se restregó los ojos, abriéndolos despacio.

-¡Pero mira quién se ha despertado!

-Ay, Haruka, no juegues con ella ya, que luego nos volverá locas...

Kanda no se sorprendió al ver que su madre mantenía un registro totalmente informal con la señora Jefferson. Por un lado, porque eran mujeres, y por otro porque su madre siempre conseguía ese tipo de cercanía, siendo como era una especie de relaciones públicas innata. Como cierto conejo excesivamente sociable al que no quería recordar.

-¡Qué va, tranquila! Puede ir a jugar con Yu un rato, él la cuidará bien, ¿no es cierto, Yu?

Alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabía yo que te gustaría la idea.

La señora Jefferson cogió la mano de su niña, que miraba confundida a todas partes, y se movió un poco arriba y abajo para ayudarla a despertarse.

-Mira, Sofía, ya hemos llegado... ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de un chico que habría en la casa a la que íbamos? Pues aquí está, mira... Es Yu.

La niña parpadeó unas cuantas veces entre frases de las dos mujeres, mientras los hombres se mantenían hablando de sus cosas en un discreto segundo plano.

-Yu...- repitió con dificultad, enfocando sus enormes ojos verdes en él, que la miró intentando determinar cuántos años tenía. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

-¿Quieres ir con Yu?- preguntó la señora Jefferson.

La niña se lo pensó y luego se escondió otra vez en la chaqueta de su madre, haciendo reír a Haruka.

-Ya la has asustado.

-No he hecho nada.

Sofía se asomó para mirarlo cuando habló, dubitativa, e intentó librarse de los brazos de su madre hasta que esta la dejó en el suelo.

-Hola, Sofía- saludó Haruka, agachándose a la altura de la niña-. ¿Te gusta la casa? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es linda?

La pequeña examinó la habitación con ojo crítico y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Si no hablas, no se te entiende, cielo- reprochó su madre.

-Eso, eso, las niñas mayores tienen que hablar.

-Claro, y Sofía es una niña mayor, ¿cierto?

Aunque volvió a asentir con la cabeza, no pareció más dispuesta a decir nada, y Haruka miró a su hijo pidiéndole ayuda. Yu suspiró.

-Tsk-se agachó él también, acercándose-. Eres una bebé.

-¡No!

-¡Uyyyy, si sabías hablar!- exclamó Alessandra, mesándole los cabellos rubios al tiempo que se echaba a reír, al igual que la otra mujer. Empezaron a charlar, dejando a Yu con la niña pendiente de él como si fuera lo único de la habitación.

-¿Qué?- le espetó cuando se cansó de aguantar la mirada fija.

-No soy un bebé.

-Tsk. Vale.

-¡Yu no sabe hablaaaar!- canturreó agarrándole los pantalones.

-Sí sé.

-¡Yu no sabe hablar!

-Que sí sé- contradijo picándose un poco, ¿quién era esa renacuaja para decirle lo que sabía o no sabía hacer?

-Mentiraaaa, mentiraaaa, porque sólo dice cosas cortaaaaaas- de pronto se fijó en las escaleras- ¿Qué hay arriba, Yu?

-Habitaciones.

-¿De las de dormir?

-Sí.

-Y... ¿la mía está ahí arriba?

-Sí.

-¿Es grande?

-No sé- se volvió hacia Nanny, que miraba desde un rincón-. Eh, ¿qué habitación tienen los Jefferson?

-Los señores tienen la grande de muebles de caoba que hay al fondo del ala este, y la señorita tiene la que está junto a la suya, donde duerme el señorito Lavi cuando se queda.

-¿Duerme sola?

-Sí, así lo han solicitado los señores.

-Tsk. Qué necedad...- buscó a la niña a su alrededor para responderle y la vio examinando las fotos de la mesa, así que se acercó-. Es grande.

Sofía no le hizo ni caso, y Yu se preguntó si todos los niños pequeños eran igual de estresantes o era sólo esta por ser la que le había tocado aguantar.

-Esta chica es muy bonita... ¿Es la hermana de Yu?- preguntó tendiéndole la foto donde salía Lenalee.

-No. Es una amiga- intentó dejar la foto en su sitio, pero la pequeña volvió a cogerla, paseando sus dedos por el cristal del marco.

-Ah... Yo pensaba que era una hermana. Yo tengo una hermana.

-Tsk.

-Quiero ver la habitación.

-Vamos- suspiró.

Sólo esperaba que su madre se compadeciera de su alma y le largara esa cría repelente a otro. La miró de reojo, esperando que entendiese su súplica silenciosa, pero tan sólo recibió un alegre saludo por su parte.

Suspiró. Le esperaba un día muy largo.

-¡Vamos!- dijo la pequeña, agarrándose al pantalón del muchacho e instándole a avanzar.

Kanda gruñó levemente, haciendo reír a la niña y comenzó a andar, siendo seguido por la pequeña, que iba dando pequeños trotes para seguirlo de cerca.

-¡Espérame! ¡Que andas muy deprisa!

-No ando deprisa. Son tus piernas, que son demasiado cortas.

-¡No es verdad!

-Sí lo es. Son cortas, igual que tú eres enana.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres.

-¡Que no lo soy!- se detuvo pateando el sueño y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolo con los cachetes hinchados y el ceño fruncido.

Kanda suspiró.

-Anda, sigue. No te quedes sola- le rozó la cabeza con la punta de los dedos y siguió caminando.

La niña pareció olvidarse del enfado y fue tras él, comenzando a hablar.

-Pues esta ciudad es bonita, pero no tanto como de la que vengo yo. Es mejor. Soy de Estados Unidos, ¿sabes? Y mi ciudad es muy grande y muy bonita y hay mucha, mucha gente. Y al colegio al que voy hay muchos, muchos niños, todos iguales que yo, ricos, porque mamá y papá no quieren que vaya a un colegio de pobres. ¿Tú vas a un colegio de pobres?

-Voy a un instituto público.

-¿Eso es de pobres?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Y por qué vas a un instituto de pobres?

-Porque sí.

-¿Y por qué sí?

-Porque sí.

-¿Tus amigos son de instituto pobre?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Suspiró.

-Porque sí.

-¿Y por qué sí?

-¿Por qué preguntas tantos por qué?

-Porque sí.

Kanda tuvo que controlarse para no mandar a la mierda a la niña. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegaron a la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió, colocándose a un lado para que ella pudiese pasar primero. Entró sin dar las gracias por haberle abierto la puerta y se quedó plantada en medio de la habitación, dando vueltas para poder verla entera.

Era bastante amplia, con las paredes pintadas de un suave azul celeste. Había una mesa de caoba en un lado, sobre la que había algunas estanterías del mismo material. Frente a ella, una cama muy amplia en la que podrían caber dos personas perfectamente, de madera negra, vestida con sábanas blancas. Sobre la cama había otras pocas estanterías con algunos libros. Y al fondo ondeaba una cortina blanca también, que cubría la entrada a una hermosa terraza que daba al jardín trasero.

-Te vas a marear.

-¡No!- dijo canturreando. Se subió de un salto a la cama y botó varias veces en ella- ¡Cómo mola! ¡Me gusta!

Bajó de la cama y se fue corriendo a la terraza, colocando sus manitas en la reja e intentando alzarse. Kanda, que la había seguido, se colocó tras ella, y la niña se dio la vuelta y alzó sus bracitos.

-¡Aúpame!

-No.

-¡Aúpame!- suplicó, gimoteando.

El muchacho gruñó y la tomó en brazos.

-¡Ahora asómame al balcón!

Caminó un poco hacia delante y la puso de cara hacia fuera para que pudiese ver el jardín. Era una explanada de césped verde, con algunos arbustos de flores y algunos árboles, entre los que destacaba un enorme cerezo en el centro que ya tenía todas las hojas verdes.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Me gusta también! ¡Tienes una casa guay!

-Tsk. Supongo.

-¿Por qué dices "tsk"?

Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y la miró. Sus ojos verdes lo contemplaban, parpadeando de vez en cuando. Por primera vez no sabía muy bien qué debía decirle.

-No lo sé- respondió.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabes?

-Pues porque no lo sé. Es una costumbre.

-Ah. ¿Como lavarte las manos antes de comer?

-No exactamente, pero sí.

-¿Y por qué no pero sí?

-Porque no es lo mismo pero sí.

-¿Y por qué?

Bufó.

-Porque sí es una costumbre, pero es algo inconsciente, y lavarte las manos es consciente.

-Ah... ¿Qué es consciente?

La dejó en el suelo y se la quedó mirando, esperando amedrentarla sin éxito.

-Consciente es saber que haces algo.

-¡Ah! Pues qué tontería. Cuando haces algo es porque sabes que lo haces.

-No siempre.

-¿Por qué?

"Nota mental: No le repliques las respuestas a la niña". Fue lo que se grabó en su cabeza cuando volvió a escuchar ese odioso "¿por qué?" ¿Es que los niños nada más que saben decir por qué?

-Por nada. Tenías razón, es como lavarse la manos- cedió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Ah! Vale- la niña pareció complacida y lo miró un poco-. Me caes bien.

-¿Eh?

-Que me caes bien- repitió, y lo rodeó con sus minúsculos brazos.

-Aw... ¡Encantador!

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo al reconocer esa voz. Se volvió con la cría en brazos y una expresión mortalmente seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, vaya, ¿es esa una forma de darme la bienvenida, Yu?- meneó la cabeza desde donde estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y entró.

-¿Es uno de tus amigos pobres?- preguntó Sofía, intrigada- No parece pobre. Está limpio.

-Vaya, ¿pero qué le has estado enseñando?

Se contuvo a tiempo para no hacer "tsk" e intentó encogerse de hombros con la niña en brazos, lo cual resultó en un movimiento extraño debido a la falta de costumbre.

-Nada. Ya aprende todo sola, no te preocupes. Es Sofía- a continuación la dejó en el suelo-. Él es Lavi, y sí, es uno de mis amigos.

-Anda, has conseguido que Yu me llame amigo... Te debo una- le dijo poniéndose a su altura.

Sofía estiró el brazo y le tocó el pelo.

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo rojo?

Kanda bufó.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía: aprende sola.

Su amigo sólo le sonrió a él y luego a la pequeña.

-Porque soy pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! Claro, y yo lo tengo amarillo... Porque soy rubia.

-Exacto- se levantó y le acarició el pelo-. ¿Te gusta dibujar?

-¡Sí! Sobre todo princesas y sirenas, y con muchas flores de colores.

-Genial. ¿Me harías un dibujo, Sofía?

-Mmm... ¡Sí! Pero no traje mis pinturas.

-Tranquila, seguro que Yu tiene pinturas- le guiñó un ojo al japonés-. ¿Dónde hay pinturas?

-En mi habitación.

Pasaron a la puerta de al lado y Kanda sacó unas hojas y una caja de lápices que dejó en el escritorio mientras Lavi instalaba a la niña en la silla. Sofía empezó a pintar tranquilamente, canturreando y hablando para ella misma, y Lavi y Kanda se sentaron en la cama.

Kanda masculló algo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que no sé cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo hice qué?

-Callarla.

-Ya ves, Yu, paciencia y mucho arte... En fin, yo venía a contarte una cosa.

-Haber llamado.

-No, no, esto se merece que toleres mi presencia- se acercó para darle más emoción, poniendo cara melodramática-. Allen y Lenalee han compartido cama.

-¿¡QUÉ!

La pequeña alzó la mirada, sobresaltada, pero como los dos sonrieron volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó más bajo.

-Como te lo cuento. La novia de Komui les prestó su piso y ahora resulta que están saliendo y que han dormido juntos, aunque no han hecho nada.

-Tsk.

-Que no, en serio, de verdad creo que no mentían. Bueno, mentía, hablé con Lenalee. Ya interrogaré a Allen más tarde, por las dudas.

-¿Esa era la noticia?

-Sí. Vale, no, hay otra.

El japonés lo miró, esperando.

-La vi otra vez.

-¿Dónde?

-En mi casa- se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos-. Vas a matarme.

-¿Qué hacía en tu casa?

-Nada, era antigua alumna del viejo o algo así. Horrible, vamos.

-Sigue.

-No sé si quiero... ¿Me prometes que estoy a salvo?- Kanda clavó los ojos en la niña y luego en él otra vez- Vale. El viejo tuvo que irse a por unas cosas, y empezamos a hablar y al final... Acabamos como al principio.

-Tú eres gilipollas.

-¡No! Yu, tendrías que haber estado allí... Venga, no me jodas, la has visto. Está como un tren.

-Tsk, a mí no me parece gran cosa. No es nada del otro mundo.

-Venga, a ti nadie te parece nada del otro mundo. Está buenísima.

-No- bufó-. Está bien y punto.

-No creo. ¿Te fijaste bien? ¿Recuerdas esas dos tetas increíbles? Te aseguro que es mejor tocarlas que mirarlas de lejos.

-Cállate, imbécil- miró hacia un lado, cruzando los brazos y gruñendo.

-Vale, lo siento. Ya sé que estábamos hablando en serio. Perdón, fue un despiste.

Kanda lo miró alzando una ceja y gruñó un poco.

-Habla en serio, entonces. Si vas a darme una excusa, que sea buena- cruzó los brazos y después una pierna sobre la otra.

El pelirrojo suspiró audiblemente, echándose hacia atrás en la cama con las manos a modo de almohada.

-Mira, Yu, voy a serte sincero- comenzó-. No tengo ninguna excusa. Sencillamente- cerró los ojos-, pierdo el control cuando está cerca. No puedo evitarlo.

-Tsk, no digas sandeces, siempre se puede evitar perder el control.

-No- volvió a abrir los ojos, clavando el que tenía a la vista en él-. Nunca me sentí así por ninguna de las chicas con las que estuve... Y sé que no voy a quedarme a gusto hasta que esté con ella... No, no me mires así, no digo que quiera una relación seria, es sólo que necesito estar con ella, una vez por lo menos.

-Es un peligro- masculló Kanda.

-Ya.

-Es tu profesora, idiota.

-No me importa.

-Si os pillan, la echarán.

-Le da lo mismo.

-Te expulsarán.

-¿No entiendes que eso es lo de menos?- se levantó de repente y le puso una mano en el hombro- Por una vez, no es un juego. Esta vez lo necesito de verdad, Yu- el japonés le dedicó una expresión de incredulidad-. No estoy de broma ni estoy fingiendo para que no te enfades. No me jodas, ¿por qué te mentiría? Te he contado algo de lo que no te hubieras enterado si no te lo hubiera dicho. Venga, admítelo, estoy siendo sincero.

Kanda lo miró, como sopesando su historia, la credibilidad de él y de la misma, y la expresión de su rostro. Al final, optó por suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo que Lavi decía la verdad.

-Ten cuidado- murmuró.

Lavi sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte ahora que Yuu lo apoyaba en cierto modo. Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que la niña bajó de un saltito de la silla y se acercó al pelirrojo con un papel lleno de dibujos infantiles, pero de trazo firme, tintados con colores vivos y brillantes, sobretodo de rosa, rojo y amarillo.

-¡Toma! ¡Terminé!- dijo, muy sonriente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito!- cogió a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, observando el dibujo en sus manitas- ¿Esta eres tú?- señaló a una pequeña muñequita rubia con un pomposo vestido azul.

-¡Sí! Soy yo y esta es mi hermanita- señaló a una figura más alta que ella, que la llevaba de la mano-; Y este es nuestra perra, Ruby- señaló a un animal de color canela-. ¡Y todas las mariposas y flores de nuestro jardín! Y aquí estás tú- su dedo se deslizó por el papel hasta posarse sobre un muñeco de pelo rojo y un parche en el ojo, vestido de verde, sonriendo abiertamente- Y aquí Yu- a la izquierda del dibujo que le representaba había una figura de pelo negro azulado muy seria, vestida como él.

Lavi soltó una risotada, secundada por la de la niña y un pequeño gruñido de Yu.

-Qué bien dibujas, Sofía.

-Sí. Me enseñó Clara.

-¿Clara?

-Mi hermana mayor.

-¿Tienes una hermana mayor?- preguntó, cambiando el tono de voz- ¿Y cómo es?

-¿Te la quieres ligu.. ligue...?- frunció el ceño- ¿La quieres para novia?

-No- espetó, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que sonó como en una novela que ve mi madre. Y tú ya tienes novia, ¿no?

Lavi parpadeó, perplejo, y miró a Kanda, que estaba igual de sorprendido que él.

-¿Lo has escuchado?

Sofía alzó los hombros.

-Un poco. Que es mayor y eso...

-Escúchame, Sofía, hagamos un trato. Yo no busco a tu hermana para ser mi novia y tú no le dices a nadie lo que has oído aquí, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!- le sonrió- Pues mi hermana es muy como yo- dijo, tranquila ya por la promesa de Lavi- Pero algo más grande, aunque tampoco mucho porque es pequeñita- miró a Kanda-. A Yu le llegaría por la mitad de aquí- le señaló hacia la mitad del brazo-. Es bajita- rió-. ¡Pero es linda! Tiene el pelo así, como yo, rubio y oladito.

-¿Oladito?

-¡Sí! Como olas...

-Querrás decir ondulado.

-Bueno, también se dice así- meneó la mano de una forma muy graciosa que hizo sonreír al muchacho-. Y lo tiene largo por la cintura, así, en piquito- lo dibujó con las manos en el aire-. Y los ojos muy, muy grandes y muy, muy azules, y siempre brillan mucho. Siempre he pensado que lee la mente ¡porque siempre sabe lo que nos pasa a mamá, papá y a mí antes de decir nada! Y tiene la piel blanquita, blanquita... Además, como enfermó, pues se le puso más blanquita y se quedó muy delgadita, muy mucho- asintió con la cabeza-. La cara se le quedó finita, así- hizo una mueca con la boca-, y los brazos se le quedaron finiiiitos finiiitos, igual que las piernas...

-Qué resumen tan completo- le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa-. ¿Es tan charlatana como tú?

-¡Noooo! Clarita no habla casi nada. Sólo sonríe mucho, así, poquito, y asiente con la cabeza. Mamá dice que es tímida, pero a mí me parece aburrida- frunció los labios.

-¿No juega contigo?

-Bueno, sí, cuando puede. Pero se pasa tooooodo el día en su cuarto con los estudios y con libros. Juega conmigo siempre antes y después de cenar. Luego se sube a dormir. A veces duermo con ella, porque tiene la piel muy suave y calentita, y tengo sueños bonitos cuando estoy con ella.

-Qué monas... ¿Y por qué no ha venido?

-No sé- alzó los hombros-. Creo que tenía que arreglar no-sé-qué papeles para no-sé-qué cosa, y además el señor de la bata blanca quería verla antes de venir.

-¿El señor de la bata blanca?

-¡Sí! El señor que va siempre con bata, con una cosa rara que se pone en las orejas y te apoya en el pecho y te da palitos de madera que te mete en la boca. ¡Yo los colecciono! Y tengo muchos, todos guardados en una cajita de cartón.

-¡Ah! El médico.

-Sí, bueno. Eso, el méquido. Pues el méquido quería verla antes de venir, porque tenía que mirar cosa de las pla...pala...platecas...pla...

-¿Plaquetas?

-¡Eso! Sí. Es que tiene una cosa muy rara, como que pierde sangre.

-¿Pierde sangre?

-Sí. A veces vienen los méquidos con bolsas con sangre y se la ponen y se tiene que quedar todo el día en la cama. Mamá suele decirme que vaya a hacerle compañía para que no se sienta sola, y siempre me acuesto con ella y le cuento cuentos, aunque siempre me duermo yo primero. Huele bien, mi hermana. Como a caramelo derretido y asado. Es dulce, y empagala un poco, pero me gusta.

Lavi la observaba hablar y gesticular con los brazos, sentada en su regazo, y no podía evitar decirse que era una monada de niña. Bastante cotorra y con más oído del que había pensado, pero una monada, a fin de cuentas. Miró de reojo a Kanda, que parecía aburrido y absorto en otra cosa, pero sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué hora tienes?

El hecho de que mirase el reloj de la mesita de noche nada más terminar la pregunta le hizo corroborarlo.

-Las tres y media- dijo secamente.

-¡Uf! Hora de comer- dejó a la niña en la cama, tomó el dibujo y lo enrolló- Muchas gracias por el dibujo y por la charla, preciosa, ya nos veremos y me presentas a tu hermana.

-Nada de novios- dijo, muy seria.

-No, no, nada de novios- le dio un beso en la frente-. Te lo prometo.

-Bien- le tomó la cara con las manitas y le dio un besito en la mejilla- ¡Que comas bien!

-Gracias. Nos vemos, jefe.

Le hizo una seña que Kanda correspondió a su manera y Lavi salió de la habitación, haciendo suspirar al japonés, que cayó derrotado sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. Notó un peso sobre su barriga y abrió un ojo, encontrándose a la niña sobre él.

-Baja de ahí.

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó, entusiasta.

Suspiró, cansado, y se levantó, esperando a que ella bajase de la cama.

-Vamos.

Cuando lo tomó de la mano y tironeó de él hacia la puerta, tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de chocarse contra las paredes. Le esperaban unas semanas muy largas...

* * *

Allen siguió a su padre con la mirada sintiéndose más como un pobre herbívoro acechado que como un hijo a punto de ser educado. Se removió incómodo en el sillón, esperando casi que se le tirara encima con un martillo.

-Allen...- el aludido pegó un salto de sorpresa- Sé que no tienes que compartir tu vida sexual conmigo, PERO espero que, cuando encuentres una buena amante de mi gusto, al menos tengas la delicadeza de avisarme. Yo te prestaré todas las que quieras que estén dispuestas a estar contigo, claro...- esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad- Que después de estar conmigo serán pocas, imagino, aunque podría convencerlas como favor especial hacia ti... Sería un placer, de hecho... Ya lo discutiremos- descartó el tema con un gesto vago.

-Papá...

-Espero que tengas cuidado, ya sé que la juventud es ardiente y todo eso, pero hay cosas más importantes... Como que no quiero otro crío más correteando por aquí.

-Papá...- repitió apretando los puños.

-Sería muy molesto, además, a la mayoría de las chicas les distraen los niños y...

-No pienso hacer...

-No me interrumpas, imbécil- le dio una colleja tremenda que le arrancó un grito.

-P-perdón...

-Bueno, y pasando un poco de temas serios- se sentó junto a él pillando una copa llena de vino por el camino-. ¿Qué tal con la chica? ¿Es tan buena como parece?- soltó una risotada- Anita sabe reconocer el talento, sí...

-Papá, ya te dije que no hicimos nada...

-Claro, claro, por supuesto, tienes una imagen... Lo entiendo...- le dio una palmada en la espalda- Eso está bien, es importante, encontrar el rol que a uno le va mejor. Ya sabía yo que no eras tan inútil.

-No es cuestión de utilidad- intentó corregir aun sabiendo que era inútil, hundiéndose por la fuerza de la palmada.

-Pues será que sí eres tonto. Da lo mismo, si te funciona, sirve. ¿Vas a hacer la comida o no?

-Si me sueltas...

-Qué exigente- reprochó, pero lo dejó levantarse mientras se instalaba más cómodo, abarcando casi todo el mueble-. Oye, ¿crees que la niña estará dispuesta a...?

-NO.

* * *

Tumbada en la cama entre folios de trabajos a medio corregir, Irene pensaba en el segundo encuentro que había tenido con Lavi.

Era una imprudencia, por no decir locura. Rodó, quedando apoyada boca abajo, con las piernas bajando y subiendo. Podía sentirlo en sus muslos, cosquilleándole, y estaba segura de que, si cerraba los ojos, recordaría su sabor mucho mejor que el de Tyki, aunque había besado a ambos con poca diferencia y el profesor lo hacía bastante mejor en el sentido técnico.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró para sí misma.

Estaba perpleja. No tendía a dejarse llevar de esa manera por los hombres, por ningún sentimiento, desde hacía años. Quizás el problema era que, con Lavi, más que de sentimiento hablaba de sensación, la sensación de vértigo que atenazaba su estómago cuando se acercaba, la de irritación cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa provocativa e indiferente, la de avidez cuando apenas la rozaba, dejándola sedienta.

-Lo deseo- admitió con un suspiro-. Aunque sea triste porque es un crío... Lo deseo.

No se arrepentía de ninguno de los dos momentos de enajenación mental que había padecido, porque no era hipócrita: los había disfrutado. Se los reprochaba a sí misma, pero no hubiera dejado de vivirlos de haber tenido oportunidad. Se había sentido viva, mucho más que en los últimos tiempos.

Miró su móvil.

Podía llamarlo. Tenía su número de casa. Si atendía Bookman, sólo tendría que inventar una excusa, y si lo hacía él... Entonces tendría que improvisar.

Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el trabajo que tenía.

-Vale... Lo de las citas sexuales queda momentáneamente aplazado, Irene- se dijo, cogiendo el más cercano.


	17. Pipí

_Hi!_

_Sí, lo sé, soy un desastre. Es que entre San Valentín, las clases y unos cuantos cumpleaños que he tenido, se me fue el santo al cielo. Pero como veis, a cambio además del capi que prometí y el de esta semana, subo este, que es cortito y sólo de Kanda y la recién llegada Sofía. Yo como soy una fan absoluta de todo lo moe y ultramaternal, me derretía escribiendo estas chorraditas jijiji Espero que os guste al menos un poco ^O^_

_Respondo a la review de **Sakidepsa, **que la tenía pendiente. Si me he saltado alguna más, que el ofendido lo señale en la de este capi diciéndome de qué capi es y la contesto, que en serio que estoy con la cabecita en las nubes o/o_

_Pues nada, Sakidepsa, que me alegra que disfrutaras del capi, mérito absoluto de Chibi Rukia, yo no soy capaz de hacer Allen-Lenalee (bueno, en realidad hice una parte del capi del piso de Natalia, **a ver si adivináis cuál**. La ropa sí que fue cosa mía, creo que incluso hice la descripción, aunque no me acuerdo XD Pero vamos, que lo importante es que te gustara :) Yo he de confesar que no soy muy fan de ese capi, demasiado azúcar para mí... Sí, lo digo después de ser responsable de este que vas a leer ahora. Pero es que este es mi tipo de azúcar XD Thx por tu review!_

_Y a **todos**, pediros perdón una vez más por saltarme los plazos Y_Y Y daros las gracias tanto por ser pacientes y seguirnos leyendo (que eso sí que es paciencia, ¡madre mía!) y también por preocuparos por mí en las reviews! ¡Me hace ilusión saber que tengo por ahí lectores fieles preocupándose por mi salud! Que sepáis que ya estoy completamente recuperada de lo que fue mi segunda (y espero que última) infección de garganta del año._

_Y sin más os dejo con el último capi de hoy. Que son tres paginitas de nada en el openoffice, y aquí poca cosa, y sin ningún tipo de contenido, pero me temo que tendréis que acostumbraros a esto con Sofi. _

_Kss!

* * *

_

_**~Capítulo 17~**_

Kanda cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó contra ella, suspirando.

-Vaya mierda de día, joder-masculló, adentrándose en el cuarto mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se desabrochaba los pantalones, bostezando a continuación.

Terminó de desvestirse, dejando la ropa bien acomodada en la silla del escritorio, y fue al baño. A la vuelta, cogió un pijama negro de manga corta y se lo puso, apresurándose a meterse entre sus mullidas sábanas, decidido a dormirse lo más rápido posible y despertarse lo más tarde que le permitieran. Cuando se giró en la cama se dio cuenta de que no se había soltado el pelo, así que tuvo que levantarse otra vez, volver al baño, quitarse la goma y cepillarlo para que no le doliera de llevarlo en coleta todo el día. Volvió más enfadado que antes, y a lo mejor por eso se durmió tan rápido que apenas si fue consciente de echarse las mantas por encima desordenadamente.

Todo iba bien hasta que vio a Lavi y a Irene paseando de la mano por los pasillos del instituto... ¿Qué cojones estaban haciendo? Si alguien los veía, daría el chivatazo... Oyó una risa y se giró alerta, topándose con una especie de fantasma muy pálido y rubio, con cabello largo por la cintura y ondulado, y unos ojos sobrenaturalmente grandes y azules. Por alguna razón, la reconoció al instante, le sonaba. Era bastante intimidante, y no podía moverse... Una mano pequeña y fría le tocó el brazo y se volvió, sobresaltado...

-¡JODER!- exclamó incapaz de contenerse cuando, al abrir los ojos, efectivamente tenía delante de él una cara blanca, aunque más humana y de ojos verdes, que se alejó hacia atrás de pronto.

-P-perdón...-murmuró asustada.

Kanda parpadeó un par de veces intentando determinar dónde estaba, qué pasaba y quién era esa cría que lo miraba.

-Ah. Eres tú- se sentó en la cama, observándola de reojo ya con su gesto habitual, y la niña se rió.

-¡Tienes cara de chica cuando te despiertas!- comentó- ¡Qué lindo!

-Cállate- se restregó la cara, espabilándose del todo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah... Es que tengo pis.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Tengo pis- repitió con gesto nervioso, juntando mucho las piernas debajo de su camisón rosa de cuadritos blancos.

-¿Y a mí qué? Vete al baño.

-Pero... Solita no sé... Y la habitación de mamá está lejos y está oscuro...

"Y por eso vino a tocarme las bolas a mí. Genial."

-Vas, te sientas, haces... lo que tengas que hacer, le das al botón y vuelves- volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda.

-No sé... Y se me sale...

Bufó mientras se giraba y se levantaba de la cama.

-¡VALE! Te acompañaré.

Sofía sonrió radiante.

-¡Gracias!

La llevó hasta el deseado baño, la ayudó con la ropa y la sentó en el váter, sujetándola un poco dubitativamente.

-Ya está- anunció con una sonrisa enorme.

-Vale. Límpiate- le tendió un papel y la niña obedeció. Le echó una mano para vestirse, le dio al botón y la levantó delante del lavabo-. Lávate las manos.

-Para no ponerme enferma como Clarita, ¿no?

-Tsk. Lo que sea. Lo haces y ya.

Metió las manos debajo del agua y las frotó un poco, lo cual dio por satisfecho al chico. No pensaba ponerse a lavarle las manos a una criaja.

La dejó en el suelo y salieron, apagando la luz. Kanda volvió a meterse en su cama, y ella se quedó mirando desde la puerta del baño.

-Lárgate.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Yu.

Le respondió con un gruñido, ya medio dormido otra vez, y la niña se fue saltando a su habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había oído la puerta cuando recibió un golpe en toda la barriga que lo despertó tosiendo.

Oyó un murmullo extraño y agudo a su lado y escudriñó en la penumbra, topándose con una cosa pequeña que dormía a su lado. Una cosa rosa y amarilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó de mala gana, sacudiéndola un poco.

Sofía no se despertó, sino que se le echó encima como una sanguijuela, abrazándole un brazo con fuerza.

Kanda gruñó, enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar primero lo del baño y ahora un ataque premeditado en mitad de la noche?

Intentó despertarla varias veces, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Joder" pensó "¿Cómo cojones lo hace? ¿Se ha auto-anestesiado o qué? Puñeteros niños..."

Se revolvió un poco bajo las sábanas, intentando al menos que la pequeña lo soltase, pero sólo consiguió trasladarla del brazo al pecho, al que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Cómo tiene tanta fuerza una cría de 4 años?" tuvo la impresión de que si lo hubiese dicho, habría sonado algo así como a un gemido ahogado "Qué desesperación."

Se puso una mano en la cara y se frotó las sienes. De pronto notó cómo se agitaba a su lado y sollozaba, asustada por algo. Intentó despertarla, esta vez con éxito, y la niña abrió sus ojitos verdes, esta vez algo rojos por aguantar las lágrimas.

-Eh- dijo, llamando su atención.

-Yu- gimió-. Tengo miedo...

-¿Qué?

-Clarita se ha muerto... se ha muerto...- comenzó a llorar abrazada a su ropa.

Kanda suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, tu hermana está bien.

-¡Pero... yo he visto cómo...!

-A veces las pesadillas son muy reales. Tú has estado aquí conmigo, así que no has podido verlo. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

-¿Y cómo sabes que está bien?

-Porque si no estuviese bien, tus padres lo sabrían y se habrían ido.

La niña no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Kanda se puso algo tenso, pero decidió no hacer nada.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- susurró.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. Sería mejor que durmieses en tu cama.

-¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo! ¿Y si tengo otra pesadilla?

-Te despiertas y vas con alguien...

-Pero si me quedase aquí no tendría que ir con nadie, porque tú estarías conmigo y me despertarías y me ayudarías... ¡Déjame dormir contigo, por favor!- suplicó.

El chico gruñó, molesto, y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que la pequeña no supo cómo interpretar.

-No te muevas demasiado.

Sofía asintió, complacida y se acurrucó de nuevo contra él.

-¡Y no te me pegues! ¿Qué eres, una niña o una sanguijuela?

-¿Sanjiguela?

Kanda bufó y se llevó la mano de nuevo a la cara. Le esperaba una noche tremendamente larga.


	18. Psicosis

_**~Capítulo 18~**_

Silbaba una melodía bastante alegre cuando llamó al timbre de la casa de Kanda.

Se había levantado muy temprano, ante la mirada perpleja del anciano, que le preguntó varias veces si no se encontraba enfermo. Él sólo se reía. Ni ese tipo de comentarios podía ahogar la extraña felicidad con la que había amanecido esa mañana de lunes. La voz de Nanny le hizo sonreír más ampliamente y entró en la casa con mirada curiosa, preguntándose a quién se iba a encontrar a esas horas mañaneras.

-Buenos días, señorito Lavi.

-¡Baa-chan!- la abrazó con efusividad y le dio dos besos- Oye, ¿te has hecho algo? Estás más guapa que nunca.

-Qué cosas dice, señorito- la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír-. El señorito Yu anda arreglándose, pase a la cocina con los señores.

-Valeee.

Se dirigió a la habitación a paso lento, silbando nuevamente y saludando a los adultos que desayunaban, acompañados de la pequeña Sofía, que en ese momento abría mucho la boca para recibir una cucharada de lo que parecía un potito de frutas.

-¡Buenos días, que aproveche el desayuno!

-Buenos días, Lavi- respondió Haruka con una sonrisa-. Pareces muy feliz esta mañana. ¿Sucede algo?

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, he amanecido así- sonrió.

-Perspectivas de un día bueno, ¿eh, muchacho?- la voz ronca del padre de Kanda sonó tras el enorme periódico que leía. Estaba sentado presidiendo la mesa.

-Seguramente- alzó los hombros. Si conseguía quedar con Irene, desde luego.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros- Haruka le indicó con una mano que se colocase a su lado-. Dime, Lavi, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

-Pues bastante bien todo en general. La verdad es que no puedo quejar.

-¿Y qué tal con los amoríos? Yu nos comentó que eras todo un Don Juan.

-¿En serio? Bueno, me extraña que con esas palabras- rió-. Pero más o menos sí- se rascó la cabeza-. Aunque ahora estoy interesado sólo en una.

-¡Vaya! Ha aparecido alguien lo suficientemente interesante para ti, ¿eh?

-Y que lo diga, señora- miró de reojo a Sofía, que parecía ajena a todo, peleándose con la cuchara que su madre le tendía, y suspiró algo más tranquilo.

-Bueno, eso está bien. A ver si Yu aprende algo y se interesa por fin en una chica...

-Vamos, Haruka- dijo Takeshi-. Deja al muchacho. Ahora está centrado en sus estudios. Ya encontrará novia.

-¡Pero es que me preocupa! Tiene dieciocho años y aún no ha salido con ninguna en serio.

-No te quejes... No te quejes... Que si apareciera con una, serías capaz de pasarte la vida interrogándola y acosándola...

-¡No digas esas cosas delante de Lavi!- replicó, sonrojándose levemente.

Lavi se rió al ver el parecido que guardaba Kanda con su madre en muchos sentidos.

-No se preocupe, Haruka. Yu es algo más reservado, pero seguro que acaba encontrando pareja.

-Espero que tengas razón, Lavi.

Unos pasos leves resonaron por las escaleras, y por la puerta apareció la figura de Kanda, que tenía no precisamente la mejor cara del mundo. Hasta Lavi se sorprendió de verlo así.

-¿Yu?

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

-Es que...- la señora Jefferson habló por primera vez- Sofía se coló anoche en la habitación del joven Yu, al parecer... Y digamos que mi hijita no es lo más recomendable para tener una noche tranquila, porque da muchas patadas y habla en sueños...

-Hostias- murmuró-. Pues ya tenemos a un Yu de mala leche todo el día.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver la mirada fulminante de su amigo sobre él. El chico desayunó rápido y se despidió de los Jefferson con un saludo fugaz, de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y de su padre con un toquecito en el hombro.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, Yu!

Fue lo último que escucharon mientras Lavi salía tras él a toda pastilla, porque el otro ni se había molestado en avisarle. Caminó a su lado sin decir nada, puesto que no quería ponerlo de peor humor. Y cuando recogieron a Allen y Lenalee, que esperaban juntos en el portal de la casa de ella, les hizo señas para que mantuviesen la boca cerrada durante el trayecto. No necesitaron mucha explicación, ya que el rostro de Kanda era más que suficiente para entender el porqué.

Lenalee examinó la cara pálida e intimidante de su amigo, sorprendida al ver las oscuras ojeras, ya que no era una persona que durmiera mucho. Lanzó una mirada interrogante a Lavi, que se encogió de hombros, y una en busca de ánimos a Allen, que le sonrió.

-Esto... ¿Kanda?-el aludido le clavó los ojos como si fueran dos navajas con un gruñido- Eh... ¿Estás... bien?

-Tsk. Sí.

Apuró el paso para caminar por delante de ellos, reprimiendo un bostezo que le hizo temblar los hombros. Lavi agitó la mano haciendo como que silbaba.

-Creo que va a ser mejor dejarlo- susurró Allen, acercándose a Lenalee.

-Sí, a lo mejor... ¿Qué le pasó?- dirigió su pregunta a Lavi, segura de que conocía la respuesta.

-Nada, que los socios de sus padres que están en casa tienen una hija pequeña, y parece que le ha cogido cariño a Yu, se ha ido a dormir con él. Ya sabéis cómo son los niños, no ha pegado ojo... Nunca pensé que le sentara tan mal... Y ahora está mejor, no veáis qué acojone cuando lo vi bajando la escalera...

-¿M-mejor?

-Imposible...- murmuró Allen.

-Si pretendéis entrar antes de la hora de salir, dejad de hablar sandeces y moveos- les espetó el japonés, girándose para mirarlos con esos ojos de ultratumba que traía.

Se apresuraron a obedecer. Estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera Lavi se atrevía a vacilarlo.

-Eh, Yu, ¿por qué no te vas a casa y duermes un rato?- se atrevió a sugerir- No pasa nada si faltas, te pillo los apuntes y todo eso, en serio.

-No. No hay ningún motivo para tal cosa.

-Tiene razón, Kanda, si no has dormido no vas a estar a gusto y...

-He dicho que no.

-Si no pasa nada por faltar un día...- intervino Allen.

-Sois unos blandos.

-Venga, Yu, mírate, pareces un zombi...

-Y tú una fregona.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Vale, pasas de lo que digamos. Recibido.

No hablaron mucho por el camino en un intento de llegar con vida al instituto, y nada más entrar Allen y Lenalee se refugiaron en su clase, aunque tuvieron la delicadeza de desearle buena suerte a Lavi con sendas sonrisas a espaldas de Kanda.

"Sí, claro, mucha sonrisita pero me dejan a su merced... Serán cabrones" volvió a suspirar, sintiendo cómo la alegría con la que se había levantado desaparecía poco a poco.

Como siempre, habían llegado muy temprano, así que no había nadie en la clase. Kanda se dejó caer en su silla y apoyó un codo en la mesa, dejando su cara en la mano. Lavi se instaló en la mesa de delante. No era su sitio, pero mientras no llegara la dueña, podía quedarse. No dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando el infinito hasta que un gruñido distinto a los habituales le indicó que su amigo se había quedado frito. No lo despertó. Total, hasta que llegara la gente, tanto daba. Mejor dormido que amenazándolo. Miró el horario y se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara. Sí, tenían historia, justo como había pensado. Genial.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que escuchó unos familiares pasos pequeños y rápidos por el pasillo, y se levantó emocionado, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía ese taconeo.

-¡Hola!- saludó radiante cuando la vio entrar con unos vaqueros oscuros ceñidos, sandalias negras, camiseta roja y americana blanca.

-Vaya, qué chico más responsable, ¿siempre llegas...-miró el reloj- veinte minutos antes a la clase?

-Sólo cuando me levanto hiperactivo.

-Ya veo- dejó los libros que llevaba en la mesa del profesor y reparó en Kanda-. Vaya, ¿le pasa algo?

-Mala noche- se encogió de hombros-. Me vendría genial que salieras un momento cuando tenga que despertarlo, o me matará por dejar que lo veas.

-¿Por qué? A mí me da igual, no ha empezado la clase.

-Ya, a mí también me daría igual, pero Yu... Es así de raro.

-Ya veo- lo miró de arriba a abajo-. ¿Te vas a quedar de pie ahí al lado todo el día?

"Mierda, parezco imbécil"

-No- se sentó rápidamente-. Oye... ¿Estás ocupada hoy por la tarde?

Irene adoptó una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no.

Irene esbozó una sonrisa que ya empezaba a conocer muy bien y que cada vez le gustaba menos.

-Ajá. Así que pensaste que era una buena ocasión para...

-...quedar con mi profe de historia y que me resuelva un par de dudas- guiñó un ojo-. Más o menos.

-Ya veo...

-¿Es tu frase del día?

-Sí, es que llevo lentillas nuevas.

-Muy graciosa.

-Gracias- cuando ya empezaba a desesperarse, se acercó, escuchó atenta un segundo y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios-. No tengo nada que hacer por la tarde, enano.

-¡GENIAL!

Kanda gruñó otra vez, como si estuviera molesto, y acomodó un poco la cara. Al ver que Irene se quedaba algo asustada, Lavi sonrió.

-Tranquila, él lo sabe. Como comprenderás, después de lo del otro día no podía dejarlo a oscuras.

Ella suspiró.

-Tiene lógica, supongo- se fue hacia la puerta-. En fin, despiértalo ya, anda. Deben de estar a punto de empezar a llegar vuestros compañeros.

-Como digas, profe.

-Cállate.

Lavi la observó salir de la clase con una sonrisa en los labios. Su buen humor comenzaba a inundarle las venas de nuevo. Se acercó con ánimos juguetones a Kanda y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con un dedo hasta que el muchacho abrió los ojos, buscándolo con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Buenas, bello durmiente. Te has quedado sopa.

-Tsk- se frotó los ojos y contuvo un bostezo- ¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de los Teletubbies- bromeó-. Es coña, faltan como diez minutos para la clase, y ya sabes que Miyako siempre llega a estas horas.

-Ya- respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Es flipante- se puso de cuclillas, apoyando los brazos cruzados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos-, pero cuando tienes sueño te importa la gente menos de lo normal.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Sí, bueno. Yo también te quiero y todo eso- se puso de pie-. Deberías haberte ido a casa a dormir.

-Tú deberías cerrar el pico. Tu voz molesta.

-¡Ja! Pues verás ahora cuando vayan llegando todos, te va a hacer una gracia. Vamos, como cuando te tiran agua encima.

-Si empiezas callándote tú por ahora, me basta.

-Vaya humos...

-¿Ha entrado alguien en clase?

A Lavi le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y tuvo que forzarse por sonreír.

-¡Qué va!

-Mientes como el culo.

-Intento mejorar eso.

-¿Quién ha entrado?

-Irene- farfulló.

-Me encanta.

-Vamos, Yu, no te enfades. No todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de verte dormido.

-¿Eso qué coño significa?

-Ni puta idea- alzó los hombros-, es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

-Definitivamente eres idiota.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a una chica bajita, de ojos rasgados de color miel y una espesa y rizada melena negra, que los saludó alegremente.

-¡Buenos días, Lavi, Kanda! ¿Qué tal?

-Yo bien- respondió Lavi con una sonrisa- Yu anda para el arrastre.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, acercándose.

-Mala noche. Así que mejor no grites o nos matará a todos- bromeó.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se dirigió su mesa, unas filas a la derecha de ellos dos, dejando la mochila y sacando el cuaderno y el estuche, acercándose de nuevo a ellos para hablar con Lavi. A Kanda le dirigía alguna sonrisa puntual y algún que otro comentario, pues sabía que el muchacho no era muy hablador y se agobiaba y ponía de mal humor si le acosaban. A los pocos minutos, la clase se fue llenando lentamente, y tal y como había vaticinado Lavi, el humor de Kanda fue empeorando hasta puntos extremos, llegando a ser tal que sólo gruñía cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra, haciéndolos retroceder y dirigirse directamente al pelirrojo, que lo excusaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y diciendo que había pasado muy mala noche. A las ocho en punto, el taconeo de Irene irrumpió en la clase y todos se dirigieron a sus sitios, saludando a la profesora, los chicos con demasiado entusiasmo, haciendo que Lavi bufase un poco.

La lección empezó rápido. Irene caía bien y los alumnos respondían a su jovialidad con un comportamiento aceptable. Empezó a hacer un esquema en el encerado con los puntos importantes del tema, pero se detuvo al ver que no estaban entendiendo muy bien para explicar primero el desarrollo general del asunto. Su voz era clara y se expresaba con seguridad, haciendo interesante la materia, así que todo estaba en relativo silencio mientras la profesora hacía su trabajo.

Lavi se entretenía dibujando garabatos en su libreta, aburrido. Conocía de sobra lo que Irene explicaba, como de costumbre, y aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba cantidad escuchando su voz y observándola, prefería no hacerlo. Confiaba en disimular bien, pero no en querer hacerlo.

Un gruñido proveniente de la mesa de al lado, seguido de sutiles risitas y murmullos, lo sacó de su peculiar ensimismamiento, y comprobó con regocijo que Kanda había vuelto a dormirse, esta vez echado hacia atrás en la silla y con la cabeza balanceándose, sin llegar a caer ni para un lado ni para el otro. Toda la clase le lanzaba miradas fugaces, los chicos extrañados, algunos divertidos, y las chicas divididas entre la admiración, la ternura y la risa. Buscó los ojos de la profesora y el tic que intentaba curvar sus labios carnosos en una sonrisa le indicó que, como era de esperar, se había dado cuenta, pero había decidido no decirle nada. Se rió por lo bajo.

"Claro, como Yu es siempre tan responsable, podría haberse tumbado en el suelo a dormir más cómodo que no le hubieran dicho nada" pensó con algo de sorna.

Le dio vueltas al boli que tenía en la mano y de pronto se le iluminó la cara. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Vio que la chica que se sentaba detrás de él se inclinaba hacia adelante con toda la intención de despertarlo y llamó su atención, alarmado.

-Eh, Marta, para. No. Déjame a mí- le dijo a medias entre el susurro y los gestos.

La chica asintió, volviendo a sentarse bien.

Lavi entrecerró su ojo verde, echando la mano del boli hacia atrás con disimulo. Calculó la distancia, la caída, la velocidad, la fuerza y todas las variables físicas que se le ocurrieron y que podía calcular a ojo... Se preparó... Y...

-¡JODER! ¡YA VALE DE TONTERÍAS, NO?- gritó levantándose de pronto y tirando la mesa. Lavi, que había empezado a reírse, se quedó a dos velas, estupefacto por la reacción desmedida, y toda la clase secundó su silencio sorprendido, profesora incluida. Superado el momento de rabia, y jadeando por el enfado y el sobresalto, Kanda parpadeó, situándose lentamente. Al darse cuenta de la situación, un par de manchas rojas empezaron a cubrirle las mejillas, y fue Irene la que rompió el silencio con una carcajada limpia y sonora.

-Bueno, Yu, creo que si te vas a casa y duermes un rato, todos estaremos más seguros. Seré comprensiva por esta vez, teniendo en cuenta que sueles ser un buen chico.

Sintiéndose totalmente humillado, sólo asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo confundido, y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salir de la clase todo lo rápido que pudo sin perder su mermada dignidad.

Lavi fue a levantar la mesa que su amigo había dejado en el suelo en su precipitación por salir, y después volvió a su sitio y levantó la mano.

-Profe... ¿puedo salir un momento?

-No. Ya te disculparás luego.

-Venga, si no estoy haciendo nada. Te entrego un trabajo sobre el tema- le dirigió una mirada suplicante muy convincente.

Irene suspiró.

-Tienes diez minutos. Como llegues en once, te suspendo.

-¡Gracias!- en un visto y no visto había desaparecido.

-¿Podemos seguir?- preguntó ya un poco estresada.

Todos respondieron que sí, así que reanudó el tema, no sin antes mirar el reloj para controlar los diez minutos. No pensaba darle ninguna ventaja a Lavi por muchos ojitos que le pusiera.

Por los pasillos cercanos al aula, Kanda se había detenido junto a una ventana y se frotaba los ojos, intentando pensar con algo de claridad. El repentino y desagradable despertar le había espabilado bastante; sin embargo, no conseguía que sus pensamientos no desembocasen en formas de matar a Lavi, que pasaban de estrangular a tirarlo por las escaleras, esperar a que fuese a visitarlo a su casa para cortarlo en trocitos con la katana o empujarlo a través de la ventana. Porque, aunque no lo había visto hacerlo- obvio, estaba dormido- sabía perfectamente que eso había sido cosa suya. Siempre era cosa suya.

"Todo muy tentador" pensó, lanzando un gruñido.

Bostezó disimuladamente. Estaba sacando el móvil para llamar a su padre cuando la voz chillona de Lavi le hizo darse un cabezazo involuntario contra la pared. Con lo que le había costado decidirse para no ir a tirarle mesas y sillas al aula, ahora se le ofrecía en bandeja para asesinarlo.

-Ocho minutos, genial.

-¿Ocho minutos?

-Sí, tengo diez minutos para hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó.

-Disculparme. He sido yo el del boli.

-Gracias, capitán obvio.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Se me ha quedado marcado tu sello cuando me lo has lanzado.

-¡Eh! ¡Acabas de ser irónico!- rió- Esto es un milagro.

-Puede ser. Lo que sí que será un milagro es que vuelvas vivo y/o de una pieza a la clase.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas perro.

-Que no sea…

-¡Te he hecho cosas peores!- dijo para defenderse- ¿Recuerdas cuando te puse dos coletas mientras dormías en aquella excursión a Inglaterra? ¿O cuando tinté tu camisa blanca de rosa? ¿O cuando te coloqué un cartel de "No a los morosos. Si me quieres mirar el culo, paga"? ¿O…?

-Ahora sí, gracias. Pero no me estás aplacando, Lavi- sonó amenazante-. Y te quedan cinco minutos.

Lavi bufó.

-Lo que te quería decir… es que lo siento, Yu. La verdad es que me he pasado un poco… ¡Pero tampoco esperaba que me fueses a reaccionar así!

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciese? ¿Qué me levantase del asiento y me pusiese a bailar el hula-hula?

El ojo de Lavi se abrió muchísimo y comenzó a brillar de una forma que no le gustó ni pizca.

-Como se te ocurra…

-¡Era broma, era broma! Vamos, Yu. No te enfades- juntó las manos frente a su cara-. Que ya sabes que a veces no me las pienso…

-Yo diría que nunca.

-Bueno, venga, tú ganas. Nunca me las pienso. ¿Me perdonas?

Kanda lo miró unos segundos. Suspiró. Entre que el sueño no le dejaba pensar bien y que no era capaz de cabrearse permanentemente con aquel pelirrojo de mierda…

-No tengo más remedio. Estarás dándome por culo hasta que te perdone, así que…

-¡Eres el mejor, Yu!

Se fue a abalanzar sobre él, pero el japonés alzó la mano.

-Te queda un minuto para volver a clase.

Lavi se miró el reloj.

-¡Coño! ¡Es cierto!

-Medio minuto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hasta luego, Yu, que descanses! Y por cierto, dormido molas más ¡eres hasta sarcástico!

-Que te jodan, Lavi.

El pelirrojo hizo la señal de los cuernos con los dedos de la mano derecha y salió pitando, aunque sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a clase a tiempo.

Kanda sacó de nuevo el móvil y fue a marcar el número de su casa, pero enseguida se le vino a la mente la imagen de su sobre protectora madre preguntándole si se encontraba mal.

-Conociéndola, es capaz de ponérseme a lloriquear encima y no dejarme respirar un segundo- bufó, dándose un leve golpecito con el aparato en la frente- Como me siga dando golpes me voy a quedar tan idiota como Lavi.

Decidió no ir a casa. Sería mucho escándalo para nada. Pero necesitaba dormir urgentemente, ya que la cabeza empezaba a írsele de nuevo. De pronto, una idea le surcó la mente, y aunque no era su forma ideal de descansar, al menos le servía para echar una cabezada o dos sin que nadie lo molestase demasiado.

-Tiene que ser el sueño…

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio viejo, que como había supuesto estaba vacío. Se quitó la coleta y se tiró sobre uno de los colchones más limpios que encontró- afortunadamente ninguno estaba demasiado sucio, ya que ellos se habían dedicado a limpiarlo a principio de curso, como todos los años- y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante.


	19. La primera vez

_¡Hi! **Chibi Rukia** reportando desde tierras sureñas para todas las lectoras de "No es otro estúpido fic de instituto". _

_Ante todo pedir disculpas por el que no hayamos subido capis estas semanas pasadas, pero yo me he estado desplazando por el país, y una parada fue con **Halane**, quien me temo que ha estado enferma hasta hace poco. Y como su conciencia le podía, me ofrecí a subir yo los capis. De modo que podéis considerar que esta son las N/A de este y dos capis más que voy a subir en cuanto me sea posible =) Espero que ya mismo, vamos._

_Lamentar, a sí mismo, el hecho de que no recordemos qué reviews toca responder y cuales no; pido disculpas por este detalle, y a su vez os agradezco a todas la paciencia y la dedicación que le echáis para leer este fic. Sin vosotras no haríamos demasiado aquí :)_

_Por último, decir a las fans del LaviIrene que este es su capi; el siguiente es todo AllenLena - sorry for that, sé que no a todas os agrada xD -; y en el próximo tendremos algo más del humor más propio de Kanda y Lavi. ¡No os lo perdáis! =D _

_¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por molestaros en leer! ¡Un saludo!_

_PD: Los capítulos estaban preparados para ser subidos como que hace un par de días, pero decidió que no podíamos hacerlo ;_; ¡Hoy me ha dejado por fin!_

_Ale, no os entretengo más._

_¡Besos!_

_PD: Capítulo subido de tono, por cierto~ Tan subido de tono que es lemon xD Juis juis juis.  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 19~**_

Se apartó el flequillo impacientemente.

"Dios mío, ¿cuánto puede tardar en llegar a la maldita puerta y abrirla? Un piso no puede ser tan grande" razonó para sus adentros.

Justo entonces, como para demostrarle que (para variar) tenía razón, la puerta se vio reemplazada por una cara pequeña y enmarcada por pelo corto y castaño. Sonrió.

-¡Hola, profe!

-Hola, Lavi- replicó con voz mucho menos entusiasta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Venga, entra, que no muerdo.

-Vaya, eso es una pena... Espero que sea negociable.

Se ganó un golpe en el brazo por semejante desfachatez, pero le dio igual.

Miró intrigado a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de madera hasta la mitad y blancas desde ahí, y los muebles, aunque no modernos, transmitían sensación de personalidad. No eran del mejor gusto ni la mejor calidad, pero el conjunto del salón, lleno como el suyo de estanterías con libros y souvenirs, y también con muchas fotos, conseguían hacerlo muy personal, lo cual lo incomodó un poco. En cierta forma, era demasiado personal. No daba la bienvenida a los intrusos. Estaba claro que pertenecía a una persona muy independiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el veredicto, señor Juez?

-¿Eh?

-Era lo que estabas haciendo, evaluar mi salón.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Me has pillado- confesó alzando las manos-. Está... Bien. Es peculiar- adoptó un gesto de concentración, frunciendo el ceño-. La verdad es que no sé si me gusta.

-Parece que conmigo nunca sabes lo que te gusta.

-Sí, es bastante emocionante, ¿eh?- se dejó caer en el sofá de mimbre de dos plazas, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados- Normalmente estoy muy seguro de qué me gusta y qué no.

-Siempre tan seguro de todo... Debes aburrirte mucho.

-Qué va, también sé cómo divertirme.

-Qué chico tan listo- ironizó, sentándose en una butaca a juego con el sofá que había enfrente.

-¿A que sí?

-¿Sabes escuchar también o hablaremos de ti todo el día?

-Bueno, soy un tema bastante interesante, pero...

-Creído.

-Mucho- le guiñó un ojo y estiró una mano-. Venga, no te hagas de rogar.

-Yo no hago nada. Fuiste tú el que entró con la boca abierta.

-No, yo entré mirando el salón, y tú empezaste a hablar.

-Yo sólo te pregunté cuál era el veredicto.

-Y más cosas.

-Pero el que siguió hablando fuiste tú.

-Porque hay que contestar a las preguntas.

-No si no quieres.

-¡Pero quiero!

-Entonces eres tú el que quiere hablar. Tenía razón. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

La miró con cara de alucine durante unos segundos.

-Joder, cómo molas.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada y la sensación extraña que había en el aire pareció dispersarse de repente, con lo cual empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Te superas con los piropos, enano. "Cómo molas"... ¿Es lo mejor que tienes después de tres años?

-Oye, que no está tan mal... ¡Es juvenil!

-Sí, claro, juvenil- se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a él-. ¿Me estás llamando vieja?

-Mmm, no, de momento no- le lanzó una de esas miradas que la hacían sentirse muy viva de pronto-. Estás demasiado buena para ser vieja.

-Ese me ha gustado más. Venga, enano, vas mejorando.

-Sí, es que no es tan difícil, profe- se enderezó un poco y la besó de pronto, muy rápido- Era así, ¿no? Que viniera a buscarte cuando supiera hacer esto- y lo hizo otra vez, pero más largo, permitiéndose juguetear un poco. Se separó lo justo para sonreírle, y miró sus ojos brillantes.

-Vaya, soy buena profesora- susurró curvando sus labios redondeados.

-Hay muchas variantes de esa frase que son muy ciertas y muy interesantes- respondió- Y la verdad, me encantaría comprobar cómo de buena profesora eres en otros ámbitos.

Acercó su rostro al cuello de ella y lo rozó rápidamente con los labios, dándole un pequeño mordisco cerca de la quijada. Ella se apartó, algo sobresaltada por lo repentino de la acción, y se puso la mano en el lugar donde la había mordido, mirándolo. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, haciendo que en su estómago se formase un nudo.

"Mierda" pensó.

-Lavi- dijo de pronto-, tengo algo de sed, ¿tú no?

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por el ojo juguetón de Lavi.

-Claro. Tráeme cualquier refresco- se cruzó de piernas, con los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Cuando entró en la cocina y encendió la luz, se echó contra la pared.

-Vale, Irene- respiró profundamente-. Tranquilidad, ante todo, tranquilidad- se echó el pelo corto hacia atrás y dirigiéndose hacia la nevera-. A ver qué tenemos aquí…

Echó un vistazo por encima y localizó un par de cervezas, pero ningún refresco. Un pequeño "clic" en su cabeza hizo que se le torciesen las ideas, y con una sonrisa en los labios las cogió, cerrando la puerta del frigorífico con la cadera, dirigiéndose al salón de nuevo.

-No tenía ninguna otra cosa de beber- le pasó la lata, que el chico cogió al vuelo- Espero que no sea demasiado fuerte para ti- se sentó en el butacón en que había estado sentada antes.

-Para nada- dijo, abriendo la lata y dando un sorbo-. Ag, qué amarga- sacó la lengua.

Irene soltó una risotada y dio un trago más largo que él.

-¿Sólo licores?

-Pues sí- habló, con la lengua afuera todavía- ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto?- rió.

-Es acostumbrarse, Lavi. Vamos, da otro sorbo.

-Aaah- la señaló-, ya lo entiendo. Quieres emborracharme para…

-No se te ocurra terminar la frase, Lavi, o te saco a patadas.

El chico dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa y comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me lo has puesto a huevo.

-Qué gracioso- dio otro sorbo-. Además, no me hace falta emborracharte para nada.

-Uuuh… ¿Otro desafío, señorita Peralta?

-No- se apresuró en responder-. No es ningún desafío.

-Ya- volvió a coger la lata, bebiendo de nuevo-. ¡Sigo insistiendo en que es demasiado amarga!- se relamió los labios- Y deja un regusto raro.

-Eso demuestra que aún eres demasiado niño. Tienes el paladar aún muy dulce para soportar algo como la cerveza.

-Ajá…- alzó una ceja- Y… ¿Te das cuenta de que en ese caso eres un poquito pederasta?

-Tampoco soy tan mayor, mocoso- le sacó la lengua.

-Ni yo tan niño.

-Eso está por verse- alzó la lata con dos dedos y la giró un poco, dando otro sorbo, descruzando y cruzando las piernas de nuevo, de una forma estresantemente femenina.

Observó su sonrisa de superioridad, y suspiró, deslizando sus ojos por las formas sinuosas de la mujer, que no se adivinaban debajo de una camiseta algo ancha con los hombros al aire que le llegaba casi por las rodillas, cubriendo enteramente el pequeño pantalón vaquero que dejaba a la vista la piel tostada de sus piernas.

"Joder" pensó "Me está provocando la muy..." gruñó "¿Y por qué coño tengo que aguantarme?"

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó- ¿Tienes calor, muchacho?

-Mira qué graciosa...

-Muchísimo- contestó, divertida-. Es que es tan fácil, Lavi- acentuó especialmente el tan-. No te lo imaginas.

-Pensé que habrías perdido práctica.

-Qué va, esto es como montar en bici, no se olvida- dejó la lata sobre la mesa y lo miró, entrelazando los dedos-. ¿O tú te olvidarías de cómo ligar si te llevases mucho tiempo si hacerlo?

-Me sería difícil llevarme mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Lo supongo. Los hombres como tú sois tooodos iguales. Incluso comprometidos no podéis evitar flirtear, aunque sea de broma, con otras chicas- su voz sonaba algo molesta.

-¿Te molestaría que yo lo hiciese?

-Puede ser. ¿Te molestaría si lo hiciese yo?

-Puede ser.

Irene respiró con pesadez. La tensión empezaba a acumularse de una forma insoportable entorno a ellos, y aunque por un lado deseaba salir de ella, por otro lado adoraba tener la sensación de que Lavi se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Y lo estaba haciendo a conciencia.

Su ojo visible, verde y brillante, profundo y superficial, la recorría arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Él también la estaba provocando.

-Te encanta, ¿verdad? Que te mire- afirmó como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar al ver cómo se levantaba con esa sonrisa de superioridad más seria de lo normal que lo hacía ver más mayor, sin dejar de pasearse por sus curvas.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a un lado de la butaca y apoyó su brazo junto al de ella, apenas rozando su mano con los dedos.

-Me molestaría- admitió con voz ronca.

-¿Eh?

-Que flirtearas. Me molestaría mucho.

-Vaya.

-Pero no te lo impediría- se encogió de hombros sin abandonar los rítmicos roces que ya le estaban dando escalofríos-. Después de todo, es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Gracias- ironizó mordiéndose un labio para ahogar cualquier otro sonido-. Está bien saber que no piensas encadenarme ni nada por el estilo.

Lavi sólo se rió ante su gesto exasperado.

-Mierda, me gustas mucho, y lo peor es que lo sabes.

-Lo mismo digo.

-No es igual.

-Cierto, me llevo la peor parte.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- llevó los dedos que estaban en su mano a su pierna, y la acarició desde la rodilla, subiendo lentamente hasta colarse un poco debajo del pantalón-. Dejémoslo en un empate.

Ella gimió al sentir las yemas frías cerca de sus ingles.

-Si paras con esto estoy dispuesta a dejarte ganar- susurró a toda velocidad.

Otra risa traviesa se abrió paso a través de sus oídos.

-Es que me gusta. Tu piel es suave- esta vez le acarició la mejilla, acercándose para besarla.

Irene lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo obligó a hacer el beso mucho más apasionado de lo que él había planeado en un principio. Tal y como había pensado, podía saborear un fondo de cerveza que hacía sus besos todavía más adictivos.

-No quiero ser vulgar, pero me gustaría que dejaras de dar tantas vueltas- masculló algo molesta.

-¿Quién da vueltas? Sólo estoy jugando- comentó ladeando la cabeza con un gesto infantil.

Irene se levantó y se sentó tras él, que se volvió para mirarla.

-Venga, juega.

-¿Qué?

-Juega-repitió-. ¿No querías jugar?- se echó hacia adelante y le dio un beso rápido- Juega.

Lavi se acercó a gatas y la tiró hacia atrás en el suelo. Estaba frío y duro, pero el contraste era agradable contra su piel caliente. Sonrió juguetón al colarle una mano por debajo de la camiseta.

-Como quiera, ¿no? Sin normas.

-Sin normas.

-Sin instrucciones- puntualizó para asegurarse.

-Sin instrucciones- hundió una de sus manos pequeñas en la espesa melena pelirroja-. Cuando sepa qué sabes hacer, te enseñaré qué no sabes hacer.

-No tendrás mucho que hacer- aseguró con una sonrisa.

Volvió a juntar sus bocas haciendo movimientos muy pequeños, como suaves mordisquitos, y los prolongó durante poco más de un minuto.

-Esto me lo enseñó una chica suiza que vino una vez a quedarse en casa de los Kanda.

No esperó respuesta antes de volver a besarla, esta vez masajeando su boca suavemente con la lengua, relajándola mucho. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy descansada y tranquila.

-Y esto lo aprendí en mi primera vez. Genial para calmar los nervios.

Paseó sus dedos por su cintura mientras le lamía el labio superior, esquivando sus intentos por devolverle el beso.

-Esto... No me acuerdo, pero es estupendo.

La dejó hacerse con su boca y la ayudó a vagar por ella.

-Y esto la del otro día. Interesantes las cosas que enseñan en las escuelas de...

Se vio empujado hacia el suelo cuando Irene le dio la vuelta a la situación, frunciendo el ceño.

-Cállate- ordenó tajante, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

-¿Impaciente?- preguntó al sentir cómo le desabrochaba los vaqueros.

Ella alzó una ceja al conseguirlo.

-No más que tú.

Lavi miró hacia abajo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Touché.

Irene volvió arriba para besarlo un rato.

Meneó la cabeza dubitativo y se decidió, llevando sus manos hacia los pechos voluptuosos con un disimulo que perdió nada más rozarlos, momento en el que los apretó sin mucha delicadeza.

-Cuidado- recomendó con voz melosa. Eso era nuevo y lo hizo excitarse aun más. Nunca la había visto ser... Dulce.

Le sacó la camiseta rápidamente y se removió inquieto.

-Quítamelos- pidió, y ella accedió, volviendo a bajar para deshacerse de los pantalones que ya lo estaban oprimiendo más que otra cosa. Aprovechó el camino para pasear sus uñas por las piernas llenas de moratones.

-Te gusta estar en el suelo, ¿verdad?- comentó rozando las manchas moradas.

Lavi ahogó una exclamación de dolor y la sustituyó por una sonrisa algo forzada.

-En este momento no puedo pensar en un lugar mejor.

Irene se rió. Subió las manos lentamente por las piernas del muchacho y le apretó las nalgas sin ningún disimulo.

-¡Ey!

-No es mi culpa que tengas un buen culo- reconoció.

-Vaya, gracias. Podría y me temo que tengo que decir lo mismo que el tuyo.

Lo besó con fuerza, cortándole la respiración, estrechando la distancia entre ambos.

-Podrías habértelo ahorrado porque eso ya lo sé, ¿recuerdas el tanga verde?

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Ella perdió sus dedos bajo la camiseta de Lavi, arañándole la espalda y los brazos sin ningún pudor mientras le mordía, chupaba, besaba y lamía los labios, y él se dejaba hacer muy a gusto, siguiéndola al mismo ritmo, con la misma intensidad. Tampoco se quedaba nada quieto. Sus manos se habían ensañado con las caderas de Irene, y las recorrían a gusto, apretando con fuerza cuando bajaba hacia las nalgas, y recorriendo con suavidad, acariciando sólo con las puntas de los dedos cuando llegaba a la cintura, haciendo que su piel se erizase de una forma que le resultaba deliciosa.

-Deja de hacer eso- murmuró entre jadeos.

-Pareces nerviosa, profe- encajó la boca en el ángulo del cuello y del hombro y mordió y succionó.

-¡Lavi!

Se lamió los labios al separarse de la piel de ella y se sentó, colocándola sobre sus caderas, haciendo que cerrase las piernas entorno a su cintura.

-¿No decías que preferías estar en el suelo?

-Dije que en ese momento no pensaba en un lugar mejor. Un poquito de igualdad de condiciones no hace daño a nadie.

-Sigo estando en ventaja.

Lavi alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí- respondió ella, con un movimiento de cabeza que dejaba ver que estaba muy segura de sí misma-. Sólo tengo que moverme para demostrártelo- y lo hizo, sonriendo complacida al escuchar el gemido involuntario que se escapó de los labios del muchacho-. ¿Lo ves?

-Eres una…

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios, que deslizó suavemente hasta el inferior, continuando el camino hasta el cuello, donde hizo un par de círculos sobre el cuello de la camiseta.

-Esto molesta ya.

Se la quitó sin pedirle permiso, haciéndole reír, y volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

-Y de nuevo al suelo.

-Cállate. Me gusta ser quien domine.

-Me gusta que me dominen- susurró con voz ronca.

Ella volvió a echarse sobre su cuerpo, sonriente, y empezó a mordisquear su cuello de forma descendente, provocando que él se erizase y se sentase y la apartase de su trayecto cuando empezó a bajar del ombligo.

-Quieta, quieta…- murmuró.

Se había puesto algo nervioso, mucho más cuando la miró a los ojos, que brillaban, divertidos y algo extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?

Se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose por primera vez desde que estaba con ella realmente como un niño.

-No digas tonterías, ¿a quién no?- rió, aunque estuvo seguro de haber sonado muy nervioso- Pero no querría perder la cabeza antes que tú- la tomó del rostro y la besó con fuerza.

Ella deslizó sus brazos delgados por el cuello de Lavi y lo rodeó, suspirando con cada caricia de sus dedos largos en ellos.

-Tardas- gimió ella.

-¿Eh?- logró articular entre beso y beso.

-Los pantalones- lo dijo entre risas.

-Bah. Nimiedades…- replicó sonriendo.

Se los sacó con una rapidez que la desconcertó y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior.

-Lavi…- su voz sonó juguetona- ¿No me dejas a mí y yo tengo que dejarte a ti?

-Te lo dije antes- la tumbó y colocó las manos a cada lado de su rostro-. No quiero perder la cabeza antes que tú.

-Creo que los dos la hemos perdido a la vez, mocoso.

-Muy cierto.

La boca de Lavi vagó por el cuerpo de Irene a su antojo, besándola por encima del sujetador y notando cómo se erizaba y se retorcía cada vez que sus dedos vagaban por la cara interna de sus muslos y no llegaban a tocarla.

-Lavi- volvió a gemir.

Él sonrió y atrapó su labio inferior mientras sus manos terminaban de desvestirla rápidamente, rozando su piel y recreándose en sus formas con lentitud.

-Parece que ahora me dejas dominar a mí.

-Sólo un rato… Pero tampoco te acostumbres…

-Lo que tú digas…

Siguió con su enloquecedor toqueteo curioso e incesante. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan... mujer, y estaba disfrutando con texturas y relieves que hasta entonces desconocía.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que tampoco él tenía ya nada encima.

-¿Cuándo...?

-Te lo dije. No te acostumbres.

Sonrió levantándola un poco para desabrochar el sujetador y se lo quitó de un tirón.

-Son perfectos- alabó acercando su lengua rosada al pezón más cercano-. Y saben genial.

-Salido.

-No. Sólo adolescente.

Irene iba a replicar, pero tuvo que gimotear y tironearle del pelo cuando él dio con un punto sensible.

-Gané- anunció radiante el pelirrojo, dejándose caer para que ella tomara el mando.

-Tendré que darte un premio- articuló entre jadeos, apoyando las manos en su estómago firme y trazando una línea sinuosa con su lengua que se prolongó hasta mucho más abajo.

-Ni se te ocurra...

-¿No te gusta?

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba otra vez.

-Es que... Yo... No podría...

Ella adivinó lo que intentaba decir y se rió al verlo tan aturullado. Era tierno. Era adorable. Y muy, muy sexy.

-Has ganado, tú mandas.

Se acomodó sobre sus caderas, ayudándolo a ponerse cómodo y notando que no necesitaba mucha colaboración. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a ir rápido, y la lentitud debía haber sido toda una novedad.

Le tocó a él gemir y le apretó la cintura tan fuerte que por un segundo creyó que iba a partirla al medio, pero era mucho más resistente que eso. Se recreó mirando su cara sonrojada y su pelo corto moviéndose adelante y atrás.

-Lenta- jadeó seguro de tener una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

-Aguanta.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" se dijo el pelirrojo, pero intentó obedecer, consciente de que estaba disfrutando como nunca antes y de que tenía una compañera de lujo. "Más bien una maestra de lujo."

-Irene...- susurró.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Dilo otra vez- jadeó-. Justo así.

-I-irene...- repitió sin saber a qué se refería, pero queriendo que mantuviera esa expresión.

-Otra vez.

-Irene...- no se dio cuenta hasta esa tercera vez de que su voz estaba sonando totalmente distinta, con un timbre mucho más ronco y un tono más infantil.

-Un poco más... Venga...

-Irene...- volvió a decir, seguro de que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Habían tardado demasiado.

Dos minutos. No fue capaz de aguantarse más tiempo.

Ella gritó y luego se dejó caer junto a él, con una sonrisa beatífica y cansada.

-Nada mal- comentó apartándole un mechón pelirrojo de la cara.

-¿Nada mal? Ha sido el polvo más alucinante de mi vida.

-Tu vida ha sido muy corta.

Frunció el ceño, algo dolido en su orgullo masculino, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado feliz y agotado como para enfadarse o decir algo ingenioso. Cerró los ojos un segundo para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que había retenido, aromas, tactos, besos, caricias, y se quedó dormido antes de poder darse cuenta.

Irene soltó una suave risita al notar cómo sus músculos se relajaban, derrotados. Miró el reloj. Las siete y media de la tarde.

"Pobrecito, es muy pequeñito para estas cosas" pensó con sorna, levantándose para coger una manta y echársela por encima, segura de que no sería capaz de despertarlo ni de llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo. Se hizo también con un cojín que consiguió deslizar debajo de los cabellos pelirrojos y fue a darse una ducha.

Le había mentido un poco.

Para ella también había sido bastante alucinante.


	20. Si no te quisiera tanto

_N/A: ¡Exceso de azúcar en este capítulo! XD_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 20~**_

Rió suavemente al notar cómo el chico se abrazaba con dulzura a su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo, haciéndole algo de cosquillas con el pelo en el brazo. Comenzó a acariciárselo mientras sujetaba el libro que había estado leyendo antes de ese repentino achuchón e intentaba continuar, pero sentir el calor de Allen contra ella la relajaba mucho y la distraía de leer. Acabó suspirando y dejando su lectura sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal que había al lado del sofá y se entretuvo jugueteando con el cabello del muchacho, soplándole y dándole pequeños besitos.

El chico respiraba tranquilamente el aroma que manaba del cuerpo de Lenalee, con los ojos cerrados, y se revolvía un poco entre los brazos de ella cada vez que sus soplidos le hacían cosquillas, al igual que sus besos. En una de esas le salió un ronroneo y ella soltó una carcajada que lo hizo hundir el rostro en su vientre, como molesto por lo repentino del ruido, y le dio un pequeño mordisquito.

-¡Ey! Cuidado.

-Bah.

-Qué elocuente.

-Mmmm- se quejó, y apretó el abrazo- Déjame… Estoy muy bien aquí.

-¡Míralo qué listo él!

Alzó uno poco la vista y abrió los ojos, que brillaban. Elevó el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, subiendo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, algo dubitativo. Seguía teniendo algo de reparo para tomarse confianzas con ella.

-No muerde- rió ella.

Algo más tranquilo, posó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos, subiendo el abrazo y respirando con tranquilidad. Lenalee siguió toqueteándole el pelo, y pasando sus dedos por el rostro de él con una caricia suave. La respiración de Allen se fue dulcificando y relajando, hasta tal punto que la chica llegó a pensar que se había dormido.

-¿Allen?

-¿Hum?

-¿Estás dormido?- preguntó divertida.

-A medias...- su voz sonaba suave- Es que hueles tan bien y tu piel es tan cálida…

Lenalee le dio un beso en la frente y encogió las piernas, acomodándolos mejor a ambos.

-Allen…

-¿Sí?

-…- se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

-¿Pasa algo?- notó cómo se apartaba de su pecho y apoyaba ambas manos a cada lado de ella- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es que no sé, me ha apetecido llamarte pero no sé qué te quiero decir.

-¿Me quieres decir algo?

-Es que tampoco lo sé.

-Lenalee…

-No es nada malo, tranquilo- le sonrió con dulzura y le tomó del rostro, besándolo con suavidad-. Te lo prometo.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes decirme lo que sea y cuando sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Perfectamente- le acarició el flequillo, observándolo con ternura. Los ojos de él también brillaban con cariño-. Dios...

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?- no sabía por qué, cada vez sonreía más.

-Soy feliz- respondió al fin, sonrojada.

Allen no le respondió. Sólo avanzó un poco y la besó. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y él volvió a posar sus manos sobre su cintura.

De pronto, se escuchó un gritito ahogado que los hizo separarse, Lenalee abrió mucho los ojos y Allen no supo donde meterse en ese momento.

-¡L-L-L-L-LENALEEEEEEE!

-He-hermano...

Se separaron rápidamente. Komui se acercaba a paso lento hacia el sofá, rodeándolo. Allen sentía que lo estaba matando con la mirada muy lenta y dolorosamente. Cuando faltaba menos de un palmo para llegar, Lenalee se levantó con rapidez y se colocó entre ambos, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

-¡Hermano, no se te ocurra!

-¡P-p-p-pero Lenalee! ¡Él! ¡Y tú! ¡Ahí, en casa, en el sofá!

-¡Hermano!- Lenalee se sonrojó- ¡Si lo dices así parece que estábamos haciendo algo malo!

-¡Es que... es que... es que...! ¡Lenaleeee!- suplicó.

-¡Hermano, no!

-¡Pero... pero... pero!

-¡NO!

Allen estaba detrás observándolo todo, sintiéndose algo extraño y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Tenía la impresión de que si se movía un ápice, Komui esquivaría a Lenalee y se lanzaría sobre él.

De pronto, el hombre hizo un puchero muy extraño y subió los puños a la altura del pecho.

-¡Se lo voy a decir a Natalie! ¡Ahora verás!

Salió corriendo por el pasillo exageradamente, y a Allen le pareció ver un reguero de lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Lenalee suspiró y se sentó en el sofá junto a Allen, que seguía sin moverse.

-Siento mucho todo esto, Allen. Debí haber calculado la hora en que mi hermano volvería.

-No pasa nada- respondió con una risilla, algo nervioso aún.

-No, no. Es en serio. Le dije que estaríamos estudiando y nos encuentra en el sofá así.

-¡Pero es que tampoco hacíamos nada!- replicó, algo ruborizado- Sólo nos besábamos.

-Para él eso es mucho- se echó contra el respaldo.

Allen la imitó y ella se resbaló por el sofá hasta colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y abrazarse a él.

-Es una buena persona, ya lo verás. Sólo tiene que acostumbrarse.

-¿Nunca dejará de mirarme con ojos raros?

-Tal vez- sonrió- Pero le acabarás cayendo bien, sólo tiene que ver el cielo de persona que eres. Ahora mismo para él sólo eres un chico extraño que se estaba besando con su hermana en el sofá.

Allen suspiró.

-Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta, supongo.

Desde la habitación escucharon la voz absurdamente chillona del mayor de los Lee hablando a gritos con su novia y gritándole algo sobre un crío depravado que hacía cosas indecentes con su Lenalee en el sofá otra vez.

-¿O-otra vez?- preguntó Lenalee, mirando a su novio con cara confusa.

-Pero... Si es la primera vez que estoy en este...- abrió los ojos como dos platos- Ay.

-No puede ser... Ese día...

-¿Crees que nos vio...?

-Parece que sí...

-Oh-oh.

-Buf.

-Vaya.

-Ya- se hizo un silencio de unos segundos-. Deberíamos dejar los ruidos para luego antes de que piense algo raro.

-Mejor.

-Sí.

Se sentían como si les hubieran cortado el rollo de mala manera, poniendo una fina pared de cristal entre los dos.

Allen meneó la cabeza, dubitativo, apretándole la mano.

-Oye... Me parece que me voy por hoy, ¿vale? Así podrás... Hablar con tu hermano o lo que sea- concluyó, creyendo que lo único que calmaría al alocado Komui sería una buena inyección de morfina o un mesazo en la cabeza.

-Sí...- suspiró- Quizás sería lo mejor- gimoteó-. No quiero.

Allen la acogió cuando ella se hundió más entre sus brazos.

-Ya, yo tampoco, pero es que tu hermano va a matarme como salga de ahí y siga aquí, y más si sigues poniéndome tan difícil lo de no besarte.

Ella se rió por lo bajo.

-Bésame si quieres.

-Quiero, pero va a ser mejor que no- replicó con gesto asustado, separándola un poco para mirar su sonrisa tierna y cariñosa.

-Qué sensato eres, Allen- se echó hacia un lado, quedando sentada junto a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro otra vez.

-Ya... Es que quiero disfrutarte más días, y será difícil si estoy muerto.

Lenalee le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levantó, tironeando de él para que la siguiera.

-Venga. Te acompaño abajo. Quiero un beso como es debido.

Allen obedeció con gesto entre esperanzado y resignado.

-Esto parece una película.

Lenalee se rió, divertida.

-¿A que sí? Es emocionante.

Llamaron el ascensor y se metieron dentro, todavía de la mano. Se acariciaban los dedos mutuamente, y Lenalee no intentó acercarse más, porque comprendía el shock que debía haber supuesto para Allen ver a su hermano con su faceta asesina a la vista.

-Al final no hemos estudiado nada- suspiró el chico.

-Ya...

-La próxima vez tenemos que estudiar, ¿sí?- la miró con ojos suplicantes, como si fuera un niño pequeño- Después de todo he pedido vacaciones en el trabajo para eso... Es injusto que las use para... Cosas... Para... Bueno... Eso- se detuvo muy avergonzado, y al ver la cara extrañada de Lenalee levantó las manos, agitándolas en gesto de disculpa-. No quiero decir que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo y... Besarte y todo eso, porque sí que me gusta mucho, es sólo que...

Ella lo interrumpió cogiéndole las muñecas y bajándole los brazos.

-Ya. Te entiendo, Allen. No te apabulles.

-Vale. No apabullarse. Entendido- suspiró otra vez, pero de alivio.

-Hoy no haces más que suspirar- rió Lenalee mientras salían del ascensor.

-Es cierto- rió nervioso.

Se detuvieron en el portal, Lenalee le apretó la mano más fuerte.

-Lenalee...- empezó Allen con voz avergonzada y dubitativa, esquivando sus ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Que...- ella lo alentó con la mirada al verlo tan cortado- ¿Crees que todos los hermanos mayores son como el tuyo? Porque se me acaba de ocurrir que Lavi debe haberlo pasado mal más de una vez si son todos así.

La chica adoptó un gesto de completa estupefacción antes de sonreír, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!

-De verdad, Allen, no sé cómo te las arreglas para estropear el ambiente de esa manera- reprochó entre risas-. Anda, dame un beso y vete ya, deja de pensar en Lavi, que sabe lidiar contra cualquier hermano mayor de este mundo.

-V-vale- se inclinó y le rodeó la cintura, besándola con muchas ganas y mucha delicadeza. Se entretuvieron un rato en la despedida, más o menos hasta que oyeron a Komui gritando "¡LENALEEEE!" por el telefonillo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hasta mañana.

-Sí...

-Hablaré con mi hermano, no te preocupes, no te llegará ninguna carta bomba.

-Gracias- suspiró prometiéndose que sería la última vez en el día y salió al fin, haciéndole un gesto de despedida.

Lenalee entró en el ascensor otra vez, le dio al botón correspondiente y se apoyó contra la pared.

-De verdad, Natalie tiene razón. Los hombres están todos mal de la olla- sonrió-. Hermanos mayores... Ay, este Allen...

Se metió en su piso dispuesta a mimar a su hermanito todo lo posible. De vez en cuando, se lo merecía. Nunca habría esperado lograr sacar a Allen de una pieza.


	21. Sex or love?

_**~Capítulo 21~**_

Dio un pequeño respingo en el sillón cuando escuchó el móvil de Lavi vibrar en el suelo, y dejando los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo sobre la mesa y agachándose junto a la ropa del muchacho, que se revolvía bajo la manta que le tapaba, rebuscó entre los pantalones hasta dar con el aparato, en el que brillaba un número sin nombre.

Dudó un poco al principio y se sentó en el suelo, observándolo unos segundos antes de responder a la llamada.

-¿Diga?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y escuchó un gruñido que le hizo dar un salto.

-Tú…

-Oh- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-, Yu…-miró de reojo a Lavi, que se acomodó en el cojín con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí- respondió secamente-. No me gusta…

-Ni a mí.

Le pareció curioso lo rápido que podía entender al muchacho, sin apenas decir nada.

-Ya- dijo escéptico.

Ella se rió, y él bufó, incómodo.

-¿Está ahí?

-Sí, durmiendo como un lirón- le acarició cariñosamente el pelo.

-Ten cuidado, no sea que te dé patadas.

-No estamos en una cama, tranquilo. Y yo ya estaba despierta. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Lo escuchó gruñir, e intuyó que seguramente estaba sonrojándose.

-Vale, no me interesa saber dónde estáis- murmuró-. Dile que le he llamado.

-Recibido, caballero- se rió al escucharlo gruñir de nuevo-. Gruñes mucho, pareces un perro.

-Tsk.

-Oye, Yu, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Mientras tengas boca, sí.

Irene sonrió, divertida. Empezaba a entender por qué Lavi era amigo de un chico así.

-¿Por qué Lavi no tiene apuntados los nombres con los teléfonos?

Le pareció escuchar una voz infantil de fondo, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, y se colocó recta de pronto al escuchar de nuevo la voz ronca del muchacho.

-Se los sabe de memoria, así que no lo necesita.

-¿De memoria?

-Sí. Muy estúpido para algunas cosas, para otras no tanto.

-Veo que pensamos lo mismo.

Le escuchó murmurar algo que sonaba como "pues qué gusto" y se rió.

-¿Tienes algún hermano pequeño?

-No- su voz sonó algo asustada- Es la cría de unos socios de mis padres.

-Qué bien sabes a qué me refería.

-Es obvio. No venía a cuento.

-Eres un crío interesante, Yu- dijo, riéndose.

-Tsk.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te lo diga?

-No- mintió-. Pero el baka usagi se pondrá celoso si te escucha.

-¿Baka usagi?

-Conejo idiota.

-¿Y eso a qué vino?- tuvo que contener la risa.

-No lo sé.

-Vaya por Dios. ¿Les pones motes a todos tus amigos?

-Sólo a los idiotas.

-¡Ah! ¿Tienes más amigos idiotas?

-Tsk. Sí. Uno.

-¿Y cómo le llamas?

Kanda se estaba sorprendiendo por la facilidad con la que ella le preguntaba y lo poco incómodo que se sentía respondiéndole, y no podía evitar molestarse consigo mismo, porque quería que Irene le cayese mal, porque sabía que le traería problemas a su amigo; pero en el fondo no le desagradaba tanto, ya que era una mujer avispada e inteligente y estaba seguro de que con ella sí se podría mantener una conversación, en el hipotético caso de que algún día le apeteciese tener alguna.

-Moyashi- respondió-. Significa brote de habas.

-¡Qué ingenioso! ¿Qué pasa, que es bajito?

-Sí, y con el pelo blanco.

-¿Con el pelo blanco? Venga ya- sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablándole, porque era difícil olvidar a un chico de quince años con una melena blanca, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Además, no se había imaginado que fuesen amigos. Eran tan diferentes… La mirada se le desvió hacia Lavi y suspiró.

-Es verdad- replicó, molesto-. Tiene el pelo blanco.

-Qué curioso- respondió, aguantándose la risa.

-Tsk. Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno, Yu, adoro hablar contigo, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y tampoco quiero despertarlo con nuestra parla, así que lo dejamos para otro día, ¿vale?

-Tsk.

-Nos vemos en clase- colgó antes que él y dejó el móvil en el suelo.

Le habría gustado reírse a gusto, pero ciertamente no quería molestar todavía al bello durmiente. Fue a levantarse, pero Lavi se había aferrado a su mano sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta y lo hacía con bastante fuerza.

-Vaya por Dios, qué niño este.

Lo miró unos segundos y acabó tumbándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo para distraerse un poco y mirándolo con detenimiento. Su rostro estaba muy relajado, su boca entreabierta, respirando con placidez. Llevó sus dedos al rostro de él y lo acarició.

-Qué niño este- repitió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y acomodándose a su lado-, que me tendrá aquí sujeta para rato.

Se estremeció algo intimidada por el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho. Cuando había decidido probar suerte en el mundo de la docencia, nunca se le habría ocurrido que acabaría liada con un alumno, pero se había sentido arrastrada, como capturada por una ola de fuerza y vitalidad. Ella misma era tan vital que le extrañaba haberse visto tan superada, pero no podía negarlo: la atracción sexual se había disparado en cuanto habían cruzado los ojos por primera vez en aquel pasillo, mientras ella consideraba si aceptar o no los flirteos de Tyki Mikk.

Trazó los labios del pelirrojo con los dedos, divertida al ver que ni siquiera se movía. Aparentemente, dormía como una piedra.

"Tiene sentido, ya me parecía a mí raro que Yu fuera tan considerado como para no pedirme que lo despertara" razonó para sus adentros.

Le presionó el labio inferior un poco. Era suave, y tenía una pequeña herida en el lado derecho del que se sabía única culpable.

Suspiró y se puso de lado, poniéndole por encima el brazo que tenía la mano libre.

Siempre había pensado que las mujeres que estaban con hombres mucho más jóvenes debían sentirse, en cierta forma, sucias, o quizás poderosas. Pero ella no se sentía así en absoluto. Vale, no eran tantos años en el sentido literal, pero eran unos que se notaban especialmente. Y estaba la barrera profesora-alumno que con tanta gracilidad se habían saltado.

Miró el rostro tranquilo y despreocupado, envidiándolo.

Estaba preocupada.

Entendía la hostilidad forzada de Yu. Con su habitual sentido práctico, el chico debía ser perfectamente consciente de las dificultades de la relación que mantenía su amigo. Lavi sin duda las conocía también, pero era más optimista por naturaleza y confiaba en que todo saldría siempre como él quería.

Lo sintió moverse un poco bajo su brazo y lo retiró para no molestarlo, pero todo lo que hizo él fue girarse y apresarla por la cintura, aferrándose como una sanguijuela.

-Qué cariñoso así de pronto- susurró sorprendida.

-Hmmmm- articuló sin despertarse, pasándose la lengua por los labios fugazmente y moviéndose un poco más antes de acomodarse definitivamente.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en ellos como una pareja sin consultarle ni consultarse a sí misma. Su subconsciente simplemente lo daba por hecho. Dedicó unos minutos de reflexión al particular, preguntándose qué la había llevado a esa conclusión cuando él no había dicho nada ni ella había deseado eso en ningún momento; un encuentro como el que acababan de tener, para matar lo que había aparecido, sí, pero algo más duradero no había pasado nunca por su mente. Y sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que una vez no era suficiente.

Y probablemente, dos tampoco lo serían.

-Estoy loca- exclamó un poco más alto de lo que había pretendido.

Esta vez el sonido de su voz unido al respingo que había pegado todo su cuerpo al liberar toda la tensión en esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para despertar a Lavi, que comenzó a estirarse lentamente, gimoteando y casi ronroneando al principio, bostezando un par de veces después, y todo sin soltarla hasta que al fin se hizo a un lado, pasándose las manos por la cara.

Ella contempló el ritual con una sonrisa burlona. Era francamente gracioso, con el pelo rojo todo despeinado, su boca enorme y sus ojos caídos y aturdidos.

-Buenas tardes- saludó señalando el reloj, que señalaba las nueve menos cuarto.

Él intentó responder, pero otro bostezo se lo impidió.

-Tómatelo con calma, campeón- se burló levantándose de un salto.

-Estoy en ello- replicó en voz baja, esforzándose por al menos sentarse, cosa que consiguió al fin con bastante esfuerzo. Estiró los brazos-. Qué bien he dormido, y eso que no tienes alfombra. Deberías poner una.

-Oh, no, me gusta más que sufras.

-Buf, conversaciones inteligentes ahora no- rogó rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando la ropa.

Irene se la lanzó a la cara, yendo hacia la cocina, donde le sirvió un vaso de agua que tuvo la delicadeza de dejar en la mesa de cristal en lugar de en su cabeza.

-Vaya, pensé que me lo ibas a tirar también- ironizó haciendo equilibrios para ponerse los vaqueros.

-Me lo planteé, tengo curiosidad por ver si eso te despierta.

-Hazme un favor, no le des esa idea a Yu. La última vez que quiso despertarme pensó en lanzarme una lámpara si la almohada no funcionaba.

-Siempre he pensado que es un chico listo- se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió el móvil, que agitó delante de él-. Por cierto, te ha llamado.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, hace un rato. Media hora o así.

-Ah... ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que lo llamaras.

-Ya. ¿Nada más?- preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-Sí, pero nada importante.

-Perdónalo si te insinuó algo que no debiera. En el fondo es un poco protector- disculpó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-No lo sobreestimes, estaba preocupado por mí.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, tenía miedo de que me dieras patadas mientras dormías- se rió ante la cara sorprendida del pelirrojo-. No es tan borde como lo pintas. Vale, sí, pero me cae bien.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya no podía sorprenderme- volvió a rascarse la cabeza, despeinándose todavía más-. En fin... ¿No te dijo qué quería? Es raro que llame así sin más.

-Me parece que pedir auxilio. Oí a una niña pequeña por detrás, y o mucho me equivoco o no se maneja muy bien con los críos.

Lavi soltó una carcajada.

-Me parece que hoy no voy a dormir a casa.

-Deberías llamar.

-Ya llamaré desde allí. Probablemente Baa-chan llame por mí- Irene parpadeó-. Es la nanny de Yu. Sus padres viajan mucho porque...

-Sí, ya sé quiénes son sus padres.

-Pues eso. Ella es la única criada que vive en la casa, aunque cuando está toda la familia tienen un par de chicas que se quedan todo el día. Pero cuando Yu está solo, no las quiere rondando por allí, así que sólo se queda la vieja Baa-chan. Es un encanto.

-Vamos, que te da todos los caprichos.

-Sí- admitió.

-Eres un niñato mimado- le espetó dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Eh! ¿Eso a qué vino?

-Me apetecía- se levantó y le dio una palmada en el pelo-. Voy a traerte un peine, llama a Yu antes de que mate a la niña.

-Se nota que no la conoces. Es más fácil que ella lo mate a él- se levantó para coger la camiseta que había en el suelo y se la puso. Cogió el móvil, y como no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así, se tiró otra vez en el sofá y le envió un sms diciendo que ya iba. Confiaba en que Irene habría acertado.

La vio llegar e instalarse a su lado. Empezó a peinarle el pelo a tirones.

-Joder, no seas bestia.

-No lo soy, es que eres muy delicado.

-Vaya, te pone de mal humor, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-El sexo.

-No.

-Pues parece- masculló al sentir otro tirón.

-Sólo contigo.

-Vaya, ¿tan mal lo hago?

-No.

-Viniendo de ti, lo consideraré un cumplido.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella terminaba de acomodarle el pelo a su gusto.

-Oye, ¿y ahora qué?

Lavi no contestó. Se giró abandonando su habitual expresión indolente. Sus ojos estaban algo desenfocados.

Estaba pensando.

-No lo sé- dijo al fin. Suspiró-. Voy a ser sincero contigo, y como te rías vas a ver lo que es el mal humor- amenazó con una suave sonrisa.

-Adelante.

-Me gustas mucho, me atraes mucho y esto no me ha llegado ni para empezar contigo- largó de una, quedándose tan ancho-. No me suele pasar, de hecho no recuerdo que me haya pasado antes, pero volvería aquí todos los días. Al menos eso es lo que me parece ahora.

-Vaya. Ha sido una declaración original.

-No me estaba declarando- objetó-. Sólo te explico lo que pienso porque esta es una situación complicada, y tenemos que dejar las cosas claras.

Irene sonrió y continuó peinándolo, esta vez con algo más de delicadeza. Lavi se dejó hacer, sabiendo perfectamente que la mujer pensaba qué responderle. No la presionó. No quería hacerlo. Quería que pensase muy bien lo que le iba a decir a continuación, porque sin duda sería el momento más importante de lo que fuera que iban a tener a continuación.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, Lavi- continuó peinándolo, a pesar de que no hacía falta ya- Demasiado, me atrevería decir. Y me atraes de una forma que no deberías, porque aún eres un niño- le dio un golpecito con el cepillo cuando él fue a reprenderle- Lo eres, Lavi. Eres muy maduro para este tipo de cosas, se nota. Pero en el fondo, sigues siendo un crío para mí. Con todo y con eso- suspiró- Me gustas muchísimo... Nunca me había pasado nada semejante a mí tampoco, porque tengo muy claro eso, al igual que tengo muy claro que esto no es suficiente esta vez, ni lo será la siguiente, ni la siguiente. Y si esto no te ha servido ni para empezar, créeme que para mí no ha sido ni el aperitivo- le acarició el cuello con las uñas y lo notó estremecerse. Sonrió. Sólo un niño... ¡Pero qué niño!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

-¿Qué quieres que pase?- le preguntó él.

-Quiero que pase esto- lo tomó del rostro y lo besó- No todos los días, no todas las noches, porque sé que no podremos. Pero no quiero que deje de pasar, Lavi.

El chico soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como ella comenzaba a mordisquearle el cuello y la oreja.

-Sólo un crío- pensó- Joder... Pues menuda mierda...

-¿No dices nada?

-A veces no hacen falta las palabras, ¿no crees?- le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Pero ahora creo que sí- lo besó de nuevo- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres tú, Lavi?

Le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Si sigues así voy a preferir que no me lo digas- espetó ella, algo molesta.

Lavi soltó una carcajada y la cogió de los hombros, tumbándola sobre sus piernas y colocando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Pregúntamelo otra vez.

Suspiró.

-¿Tú que quieres, Lavi?- intentó que no sonase desesperado.

-A ti- respondió simplemente.

La miró con tal ternura que Irene se sonrojó muchísimo. Mucho más- estaba segura- de lo que alguna vez se había sonrojado a lo largo de toda su adolescencia. Sintió que algo dentro de su pecho estallaba, y los ojos se le comenzaban a calentar.

"¡Mierda, no!" pensó.

Intentó levantarse de golpe, pero Lavi no la dejó. Bufó, fastidiada porque él fuese más fuerte que ella y giró el rostro. No quería que lo viese.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertido.

-Nada.

-Irene.

-¡Que no pasa nada!

La obligó a mirarlo con suavidad y se sorprendió al verle los ojos llorosos.

-Irene...

-No has dicho nada- dijo- Pero lo has dicho todo- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- Dios, ¿por qué eres tan idiota, Lavi?- sollozó y lo abrazó por el cuello- ¿Por qué tienes que ser sólo un niño?

-Porque si no fuese un niño no nos habríamos conocido- le susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Si yo soy un idiota tú eres la reina de las tontas- rió- Mira que ponerte a llorar por decirte eso.

-Cállate. Déjame.

-No te pienso dejar. No ahora que me has dejado pasar. Así que aguántate, profe, porque te ha tocado un alumno pesado al que tienes muuuuuuuchas cosas que enseñar- la besó de nuevo, lentamente y con suavidad, intentando calmarla.

Al cabo de un par de minutos que se le antojaron segundos al verla derrumbada en sus brazos, Irene dejó de temblar y se separó con gesto impenetrable.

-Yu te está esperando- dijo con voz neutra, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Lavi la observó pensativo, como evaluando su estado de ánimo.

-Si me necesitas, sólo dilo y le llamaré. No va a enfadarse- mintió descaradamente.

-No, no importa. Estoy bien, en serio- le dio un suave golpe en el hombro-. Es que te has puesto tan cursi de repente que he llorado de la risa.

-Muy graciosa- él también sonrió-. Ya te dije que sé qué es lo que os gusta escuchar a las chicas. Año arriba, año abajo... En el fondo es lo mismo.

-Quién te diera. Venga, fuera.

Los dos se rieron y Lavi le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de despedirse con un gesto de su mano.

Irene se tumbó en el sofá, acariciándose distraídamente una pierna con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco del salón.

Se había dejado llevar. Las sencillas palabras de Lavi, probablemente mucho menos espontáneas de lo que realmente habían sido, le habían sonado horriblemente familiares, terriblemente conmovedoras. Lo había dicho con convencimiento, seguro de la respuesta, con la sencillez de la simple verdad.

Como ella lo había dicho una vez. Como había creído escucharlo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes con las dos manos para intentar detener el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a darle.

-La madre que la parió, puta cría de los cojones, no es capaz de dejarme un puto momento de paz...- masculló apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación, completamente agotado, desquiciado, histérico y demás cosas que ya no sabía ni definir. Empezaba a olvidar lo que era hablar como un humano desde que lo habían nombrado niñera real- Juro que la voy a partir al medio la próxima vez que...- se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta y la abrió escondiendo el brillo asesino de sus ojos detrás del flequillo- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES QUIERES AHORA, EH?

Lavi parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Bueno, la verdad era que no tenía nada en mente, pero si me das un segundo para pensarlo... Se me ocurren varias cosas que...

Kanda lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia adentro, cuidándose de cerrar la puerta antes de lanzarlo contra la pared.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Je, me llamas para decirme que me vaya... Qué listo, Yu- se burló el pelirrojo, acomodándose la ropa mientras su amigo se dejaba caer en la cama-. Y bien, ¿qué te ha llevado a reconocer que me necesitas?

-La niña esa de los cojones.

-¿Te han nombrado niñera oficial del reino?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Tsk. Eso parece.

-Vaya, ¿y qué pasa? Si es una niña adorable- se semiincorporó en la cama para lanzarle una mirada llena de escepticismo-. ¡Eh, no me mires así! Lo es.

-Toda tuya. En treinta segundos vendrá a llamar a la puerta con esas manitos enanas y si no le abro empezará a chillar como una histérica hasta que tenga que hacerlo para evitar que me castiguen o que mi madre ande por ahí con cara de lástima.

-Podríamos entretenerla con algo o mandarla a la cama. Ya habéis cenado, ¿no? Puede irse a dormir. Así te explico por qué tardé tanto además de que me pasé por casa para hablar con el viejo, que últimamente parece que no vivo con él.

-¿Yu?- preguntó una vocecita acompañada de unos suaves golpecitos.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero haz que se calle- ordenó Kanda, mirándolo con un atisbo de súplica en los ojos que lo hizo reír.

-Ok. Dame quince minutos y la tendrás dormida como una piedra.

-Lo dudo, pero te dejo intentarlo- se levantó para ir a dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-No apuesto.

-¿Ves? Eso es porque sabes que lo conseguiré.

-Tsk- abrió la puerta y entró Sofía, que en seguida se le abrazó a las piernas.

-¡Así que estabas escondido aquí otra vez! No juegas nada bien al escondite, Yu, siempre te escondes en el mismo sitio.

Lavi lo miró con gesto interrogante y su amigo tuvo el acierto de sonrojarse y gruñir un poco.

-Como si me gustara jugar a estupideces con una niñata como tú...- masculló de mal humor.

-¡Hola, Sofía!- saludó Lavi jovialmente, acercándose por detrás de Kanda.

La niña se separó de las piernas de Kanda para mirarlo.

-¡Lavi!- fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero el pelirrojo la cogió en brazos para darle un beso enorme que la hizo reír- ¿Has venido a dormir con Yu y conmigo?

-Vaya, ¿así que duermes con Yu?- le guiñó un ojo al japonés, que tenía cara de desear que se lo tragara la tierra y tardara años en escupirlo.

-A veces. Cuando tengo miedo- sonrió-. Es que Yu es muy fuerte, entonces si está conmigo no me da miedo. Y hace ruiditos cuando está durmiendo, así que no me siento sola. Además, como tiene cara de chica guapa como Clarita, me acuerdo de ella, aunque es distinto, porque la cara de Clarita es más dulce.

-Clarita era tu hermana, ¿no?

-Sí, y mamá dijo que a lo mejor venía, porque el señor ese dice que está menos enfermita.

-Vaya, qué buena noticia, ¿no, Yu?

-Tsk. Supongo- replicó meneando la cabeza dubitativo mientras se instalaba en la silla de su escritorio. A lo mejor, si venía la otra Jefferson, lograba librarse de esa cría repelente.

La niña le puso mala cara y le echó la lengua, escondiéndose en el hombro de Lavi.

-Venga, no le hagas caso, Sofía, ya sabes que Yu no puede evitar ser un poco borde. ¿Lo perdonas?

-No.

-Porfi- le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, arrancándole una carcajada.

-¡No, no!- exclamó entre risas, y el pelirrojo la tiró en la cama para jugar mejor con ella. Kanda los miraba muy serio, incapaz de comprender qué era lo divertido para su amigo, que se reía tanto como la niña.

-¡Venga, Yu, pídele perdón o la mataré a cosquillas!

-¡Ayyy, porfi, Yu, pide perdón!

-No quiero.

-¡Ayy!- Sofía se reía como una loca, intentando escapar inútilmente de las cosquillas persistentes de Lavi.

-No.

-¡Mataré a la princesa Sofía de risa!

-Da igual.

-¡Ayy, Lavi, para, para!

-¡No quierooo! ¡No si Yu no pide perdón!

-¡Yu!- suplicó entre risas, retorciéndose en la cama.

Kanda suspiró y gruñó, molesto. No quería participar en su estúpido juego, pero si no lo hacía no cesarían sus grititos y sus risitas, y eso lo molestaba todavía más.

-Perdón- fue más un bufido que una respuesta.

-No te he oído bien- canturreó el pelirrojo.

-¡Perdón!

-¡Oh!- dejó a la niña, que consiguió sentarse tras suspirar- Yu te pidió perdón, ¿le disculpas ahora?

Pareció pensárselo, mirándolo alzando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueeeeeeno... Está bien, lo perdono- dijo, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Se echó sobre los brazos de Lavi, que la recibió sonriente y jugueteó con su pelo, mientras ella murmuraba palabas inconexas y canturreaba riendo, ensañada con la ropa del muchacho. Kanda miraba, ocultando muy bien la estupefacción que sentía en ese momento. En cierto modo se sentía algo inútil y frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios Lavi conseguía que la niña lo dejase y él no era capaz ni de hacerla callar?

-Bueno, Sofía, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho hoy?

-Pues nada mucho- dijo, sin apartar la vista de la camiseta del chico.

-Se dice no mucho.

-Como sea- alzó los hombros- Fui con mis papás a ver un cole nuevo en el que me van a meter el tiempo que estemos aquí.

-¿Vais a estar mucho?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que sí porque a Clarita si que creo que la van a meter en un colegio de por aquí solo para chicas, entonces papá y mamá quieren quedarse un tiempo por aquí para que Clarita no esté sola al principio. Así que no sepo.

-Sabes.

-Eso- frunció la nariz, algo molesta por las continuas correcciones de Lavi, pero en seguida se le pasaba- Y es un sitio muy grande y muy bonito. Y hay muchos muchos niños- explicó, algo más entusiasmada- Y también hay niños pobres. Pero copié a Yu y me acerqué para hacer amigos pobres, y todos fueron muy simpáticos conmigo y ¡algunos hasta me regalaron algunas de sus golosinas!

Lavi rió.

-Se dice compartir, Sofía.

-¿Compartir?- parpadeó, confusa por el nuevo término.

-Sí. Quiere decir que les dejas o les das algo que tú tienes y ellos no. Por ejemplo, la comida se da, pero si alguien comparte sus lápices de colores contigo, tienes que devolvérselos luego.

-¡Ah! Entonces, compartieron sus chuches conmigo...- murmuró para sí misma.

-Así es. ¿Les diste las gracias?

-¡Sí! Eso siempre. Mamá y Clarita siempre me lo dicen, que hay que dar las gracias siempre que te den algo, aunque no sea compartido- asintió con la cabeza, muy orgullosa.

-Buena chica- le hizo cosquillas tras las orejas y le sonrió- ¿Y qué más?

-Pues... Vi a los profes... ¡Había uno que era graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaande! Así, mucho más que tú y que Yu, con los brazos gordos y la cara así- gesticuló- Daba miedo, pero era divertido. Como Yu, que también da miedo a veces pero también es divertido.

Ambos se rieron ante el gruñido del japonés.

-Y luego... Vuelvimos a casa y me puse a jugar con Yu- concluyó, sonriente.

-Volvísteis.

-¿Siempre haces eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decir cómo es.

-Es que quiero que mi pequeñita favorita sea una chica culta y lista y hable bien- acercó su rostro al de ella y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz con la suya propia, haciéndola reír.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Lavi!- se abrazó al rostro del muchacho.

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco y miró en otra dirección.

-Dios- pensó- Esto no hay quien lo aguante...

-¡Mira, Yu parece celosito! ¡Dale un abrazo a él también!

Lavi se levantó con la niña en brazos y la colocó de pie en el regazo de su amigo, que fue efusivamente abrazado por la niña, que le deshizo la coleta riendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Quieta!

-¡Es que estás más guapo así! Tu pelo es taaaan suave- de pronto, la niña se sentó en las piernas del japonés y bostezó, frotándose los ojos- Tengo sueño.

-¡Ay! Sofi tiene sueño, qué mona. Es que has estado haciendo muchas cosas hoy. Ven, que te llevo a tu cuarto. Dale un besito a Yu de buenas noches.

Ella asintió, se puso de pie de nuevo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, abrazándose a su cuello de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho a ti, Yu.

-Lo que sea. Vete a la cama- respondió de mala manera.

-Venga... ¡A dormir!- Lavi la cogió en brazos y desapareció tras la puerta, dándole a Kanda unos minutos de tranquilidad.

El japonés suspiró, bastante aliviado y se volvió a recoger el pelo, pero esta vez en una cola baja. Mientras su amigo volvía, se dedicó a ordenar los papeles que tenía en la mesa- apuntes, mayoritariamente- y los guardó en sus respectivas carpetas y archivadores según iba terminando. Al rato, Lavi apareció tras la puerta, todavía con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Se sentó en la cama sin invitación y respiró pesadamente. Kanda se giró en su silla y se colocó frente a él, cruzado de brazos y piernas, esperando que se decidiese a empezar a hablar.

-Estoy muerto yo también- admitió el pelirrojo, despeinándose al echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

-Ya.

-¡Eh, no me lo digas en ese tono!

-Te has tirado a la de historia- dijo casi en tono de reproche.

-No me la he tirado- objetó frunciendo los labios-. Fue un poco distinto de eso.

Kanda se quedó callado, mirándolo en espera de una explicación. Lavi rodó por la cama hasta ponerse de lado, de cara a él.

-No me gusta cómo van las cosas con ella. Se está poniendo todo muy serio. No se parece a ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado hasta ahora, y han sido muchas- el japonés bufó-. Joder, han sido muchas.

-Ninguna tenía más de dieciocho.

-Bueno, pero fueron muchas igual.

-Chicas. No mujeres.

-Es lo mismo, y no pasa por ahí.

-Estaba buena, te la querías llevar a la cama y ya lo has hecho. Si no tienes ningún problema, haz como con todas las otras y déjalo.

Lavi le dirigió una de esas sonrisas serias tan suyas.

-¿Y si tengo un problema?

-Resuélvelo- espetó Kanda gruñendo.

-Si fuera tan fácil, Yu...- se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse en el suelo, delante de él- No me pegues por la cursilada que voy a decir ahora, pero... No fue como si me la estuviera "tirando". Fue como si le estuviera haciendo el amor.

Kanda bufó, girándole la cara, y Lavi adivinó que se estaba sonrojando un poco como siempre que le hablaba de sentimientos y sexo y chicas y demás cosas del campo.

-Eso es una tontería- replicó al fin-. No la conoces en absoluto.

-Lo sé. Y por eso no me gusta cómo están yendo las cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno pensando el asunto a su manera.

-¿Qué piensa ella?- preguntó Kanda de repente.

El pelirrojo lo miró, sorprendido de que le hiciese una pregunta. Realmente se estaba preocupando por el tema, tomándoselo en serio.

-Quedamos en encontrarnos cada tanto como hoy. Pero después... Le dije una de esas cosas bonitas que se suelen decir y empezó a llorar. No sé qué le pasó, fue todo muy extraño- adoptó un gesto concentrado-. Como si saliera a flote un trauma o algo por el estilo, no sé si has visto algo similar alguna vez. Vi algo parecido en un viaje a un pueblo de África que acababa de superar un bombardeo... Hubo un portazo y una mujer que había perdido a su hijo en el ataque empezó a llorar, gritando que su niño moría, ajena a todo. Me recordó a eso- se estremeció- Es bastante impactante en cierta forma.

-Hm- volvió a hacerse un silencio pensativo-. Quédate a dormir aquí hoy. No quiero tener que aguantar a esa niñata cuando entre de madrugada. Que se pelee un rato intentando despertarte.

-Je, ¿me estás invitando a dormir en tu cama?

-No. Mandaré que pongan una de las pequeñas al lado. Tiene que entrar- replicó pasando del tono cachondeo mientras medía la habitación con la mirada, calculando-. Una de las de las habitaciones pequeñas, creo que hay dos.

-Vaya, me había hecho ilusiones...

-Ya te has ido a la cama con gente suficiente por hoy- replicó mordazmente, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pasar junto a él de camino a la puerta-. Voy a avisarle a la vieja idiota para que mande poner la cama aquí. Pídele un pijama a la criada nueva, debe estar perdiendo el tiempo en la cocina, como de costumbre.

-¡Eh!- ya salía cuando Lavi lo llamó desde el suelo, y se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- Gracias, Yu.

-Tsk. Lo hago para que la niña no me toque las narices, no por ti. Me da igual lo que te pase con la zorra esa.

Salió con la risa de Lavi resonándole en los oídos.


	22. El día después

_N/A: De nuevo Chibi Rukia informando para ustedes =3 Siento haberme demorado tantos días... pero sinceramente, se me olvidó D= Pero bueno, como ven, me toca de nuevo hacerme cargo de esto.  
_

_¿Motivo en esta ocasión? Mi pobre Halane tiene gafe últimamente, porque se le estropeó el ordenador D: Así que a hacerles las n/a y responder a los reviews que no tienen cuenta en esta ocasión. Amén de comentarles un poquito el capi, ¿no? xD Bueno, primero el capi, que la verdad, no es qeu tenga mucho que decir XD Es larguito y tiene un poco de todo pero sin excesos. Sinceramente, aunque no avanza mucho, es uno de los que más me gusta, la verdad; precisamente porque es sencillito. Se anuncia un nuevo personaje, por cierto, que ya aparecerá. Buahahaha.  
_

_En cuanto a las reviews anónimas: NoeMi D , ante todo muchas gracias por la molestia de comentar =) Me alegra mucho que te guste, de verdad que sí; y guau, que hayamos conseguido que Kanda te caiga bien es todo un logro y un halago xD aunque no sé si del todo... ¿¡por que significaría eso que cometemos OoC! D: Igualmente, me alegra saberlo xD Y bueno, mis escenas tiernas... en fin, ahora las releo y siento sobredosis de azúcar por mi cuerpo xD ¡Cómo cambia una! Pero si te gustan, ¡disfrútalas! Tiene que haber por todas partes en este fic xD Halane mejora y enferma progresivamente, no sé cómo lo hace o_o pero sigue viva, si eso te consuela xD Y yo también espero que se mejore ya ;_;  
_

_Así que nada, os dejo abandonaditas pero con un capítulo nuevo de nueve hermosas páginas de word. ¡Esperamos que os guste! _

_¡Un beso!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 22~**_

Paró el despertador justo antes de que sonase y volvió a dejarse caer. A veces agradecía que la alarma biológica de su cuerpo saltase antes que la del reloj. Odiaba ese estruendoso pitido destroza tímpanos, y aún se preguntaba por qué demonios lo seguía utilizando. Abrió uno de los ojos y se quedó mirando la hora. Las 6:45 a.m. Bufó y restregó la cara contra la almohada. No le apetecía ni pizca levantarse para ir a trabajar, incluso llegó a pensar en hacer uso de la vieja excusa del encontrarse indispuesta por la mañana.

De pronto, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y abrió los ojos pesadamente. ¿Las 6:45? ¿Desde cuando ella se levantaba tan temprano un día laborable? Un suave ronquido confirmó sus sospechas y sonrió, girando la cabeza para encontrarse tumbada junto a su novio, que dormía plácidamente, encogido y aferrándose a su camisón. Suspiró. Le parecía increíble lo adorable que podía llegar a verse cuando dormía, con lo histérico que podía llegar a ponerse.

-Es el encanto de Ko- pensó.

Se acomodó a su lado, decidida a darle un margen de quince minutos para seguir durmiendo, y de paso, darse el lujo de verlo tan relajado y tranquilo.

Recorrió las facciones de su rostro con los ojos, rasgadas y alargadas, que lo hacían realmente atractivo. Se alegró de seguir sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cada vez que lo veía dormir, con los labios entre abiertos, medio despeinado y pegado a sus sábanas.

Alargó un brazo y acarició suavemente con la punta del dedo índice su nariz, que le encantaba, y la forma de sus ojos, que los hacía tan pequeños y le daba ese toque único y oriental que tanto adoraba.

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez. Le habían dicho que entrase en su despacho a esperar que terminase de realizar una llamada, y al pasar, se lo había encontrado en modo hermano sobre-protector, gimiendo y lloriqueando exageradamente al teléfono mientras hablaba con Lenalee. Reever se había echado las manos a la cabeza, seguro de que rechazaría el trabajo al verse teniendo que convivir con un hombre tan... peculiar... Pero no lo hizo.

Es más, incluso le divirtió. Le pareció un hombre muy gracioso y adorable, y había aceptado el trabajo encantada, con una sonrisa.

También recordaba su primera conversación seria, donde realmente había empezado a sentirse muy, muy atraída por él. Ese día pudo comprobar su seriedad, su increíble inteligencia, lo encantador y coherente que podía llegar a ser, y fue cuando se percató del enorme atractivo físico que había en su rostro. Sin embargo, por otro lado también le encantaban su faceta cómica y casi infantil.

Adoraba a Komui en todos los sentidos, con todas sus caras y en todos los modos en los que pudiese encontrarse. Si no fuese capaz de quererlo así, ¿qué tipo de novia sería?

Muy a su pesar, giró el rostro y miró el despertador. Las 7:00. Suspiró. Sería mejor ir despertando a su bello durmiente.

-Ko- murmuró suavemente, zarandeándolo con dulzura- Ko… Ko…

Suspiró.

-Lenalee se va a casar- le susurró al oído.

-¡!

Natalie sonrió cansadamente y suspiró.

Sí, a pesar de todo seguía adorando en todos los sentidos a ese encantador científico chiflado.

* * *

Kanda le dio un manotazo al despertador para apagarlo y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, intentando desperezarse un poco. Volver a dormirse no era una opción con los ronquidos de Lavi, que eran uno de los principales motivos por los que casi nunca compartía habitación con su amigo. Le parecía increíble que tuviera que tener la boca abierta hasta para dormir.

Al final reunió energía suficiente como para apartarse el manto de pelo negro del camino junto con la almohada y las sábanas y girarse para examinar la habitación, topándose con la cama de al lado bien ocupada por el pelirrojo, que sacaba una pierna y un brazo por el lado derecho.

Había escuchado entrar a Sofía de madrugada para intentar (sin éxito) despertar a Lavi, y aunque había supuesto que la niña pasaría a intentar despertarlo a él o bien se metería en la cama del pelirrojo sin más, pareció dudar y se marchó sin más.

Normal, no se habría dormido nunca con ese ruidoso de mierda.

Se levantó con un suspiro resignado y se metió en el baño, pensativo. Lavi había estado muy raro el día anterior.

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada eso. Era una alteración en su rutina y lo ponía nervioso. Lavi tenía que ser idiota y despreocupado para que él pudiera insultarlo y decirle que era un imbécil; no tenía que ser serio y maduro, hablando de sentimientos y de amor y de esas cosas, teniendo problemas que realmente requerían consejos que él no sabía dar.

-Tsk. Todo por culpa de la zorra esa- masculló mientras volvía a la habitación para vestirse.

Esquivó la cama como pudo para ir hasta su escritorio y coger los apuntes y libros que le harían falta esa mañana, metiéndolos en la mochila sin pararse mucho, se sabía el horario de memoria. Miró a Lavi otra vez, con el ceño mucho más fruncido, concentrado.

Era difícil saberlo con la pose que tenía, con la boca medio abierta, roncando y los mechones de pelo rojo tapándolo a cachos, pero no le parecía que tuviera buena cara. No parecía enfermo ni nada de eso, pero tampoco parecía... Lavi. Sencillamente.

Gruñó, molesto.

"¿Y a mí qué me importa?" se preguntó para sus adentros "Si está jodido que se aguante, como todo el mundo."

Pero no se acercó a despertarlo. No le gustaba la idea de aguantar a un Lavi que fingía estar como siempre todo el día. Era molesto.

"Vale, sólo porque me desquicia" se justificó para sus adentros antes de colgarse la mochila, coger un folio y escribir una nota que dejó pegada en el interior de la puerta antes de salir, cerrándola tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se coló en la cocina. Sólo estaba su padre, leyendo el periódico, y Nanny, preparando el desayuno. Le extrañó no ver a los Jefferson con la niña ni a su madre.

-Buenos días, Yuu- saludó sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Buenos días- se sentó, dejando la mochila al lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal la noche?

Frunció el ceño, desconfiado. Si su padre empezaba una conversación tan de mañana era porque algo le rondaba la cabeza.

-Bien- gruñó- Todo lo bien que se puede, teniendo a tu lado a un idiota que ronca como un poseso.

La risa gutural de su padre no lo turbó para nada. Observó a Nanny cuando le dejó el desayuno en la mesa e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-Vamos, no te quejes tanto, muchacho. Tú también haces ruidos cuando duermes.

-No es cierto- dijo tajantemente, algo sonrojado.

-Gruñes.

-Tú también.

-No es cierto.

-Mamá me lo ha dicho.

-Tu madre...

-Y yo lo he escuchado.

Esta vez le tocó a Takeshi fruncir el ceño y resoplar.

-Pues los dos gruñimos.

-Tú encima roncas.

-Yu.

Era una advertencia.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, haciendo como si la "conversación" anterior no hubiese existido, tomando su desayuno con tranquilidad.

-Nada en particular. ¿Sofía te causa muchos problemas?

-Unos pocos. Se pasa el día pegada a mí y no hay quien respire- reconoció, algo molesto, y bufó al escuchar reír a Nanny.

-Eso es porque le gusta mucho, señorito.

-Nada de respuestas vulgares- le cortó su padre antes de que dijese nada- A veces eres muy...- no sabía como expresarlo- No me gusta que tengas esos arrebatos, Yu. Haz el favor de controlarte.

-¿Algo más?

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los correteos de la niña pequeña. Estaremos aquí bastante tiempo.

-¿Tienen que vivir aquí? Son ricos, pueden permitirse el lujo de vivir en un hotel.

-Yu, no sólo son unos buenos socios. También son unos buenos amigos, y ningún amigo mío estará en un hotel teniendo esta casa espacio de sobra para vivir.

Kanda bufó.

-La cría... La niña- corrigió ante la mirada severa de su padre-, dijo que su hermana mayor a lo mejor venía...

-Ah, sí- sonrió-. Clara. Una muchacha realmente encantadora, muy correcta y educada. Y sí, creo que lo más seguro es que venga en unos días. A Alessandra le dio mucho reparo dejarla sola estando enferma, a pesar de que se quedó con sus abuelos, y ahora como parece que está mejor, se vendrá. Quieren que se quede aquí a estudiar, en la academia de señoritas.

-Me parece muy coherente dejar aquí a una chiquilla enferma- murmuró.

-¡Yu!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Si la chica enferma con facilidad no entiendo cómo pretenden dejarla aquí sola.

Takeshi frunció los labios y centró su vista en el periódico.

-No se quedará aquí sola, Alessandra se quedará con ella y con Sofía. De todos modos, también se alojará aquí hasta que encuentren casa para ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de quejarte y termina de desayunar.

-Espero que no sea como su hermana- murmuró.

-Cómo eres- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- No es para nada como Sofía. Son muy distintas la verdad, y me atrevería a decir que puede que te lleves bien con ella. Si consigues llevarte bien con Lavi, teniendo en cuenta lo diferentes que sois...

-Ya. Por cierto, ¿mamá y los Jefferson?

-Durmiendo todavía.

-Vale- terminó de desayunar, cogió la mochila y le dio una palmada a su padre en el brazo en señal de que se iba- Adiós- le dijo a Nanny, que lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿No espera al señorito Lavi?

-No.

-Está bien- decidió no preguntar.

-Que tengas un buen día, Yu.

-Tsk- salió de la casa.

-Este crío...

-Vamos, señor, no diga esas cosas.

-No, Nanny, no digo nada.

-Tiene que reconocer que se parece bastante a usted cuando tenía su edad.

-Yo no era tan seco.

-No. Pero era igual de orgulloso y desafiante con su padre. Y tienen la misma forma de mirar. A pesar del parecido físico con la señora, el joven Yu se parece a usted más de lo que creen y más de lo que él pretende- cogió los platos y los dejó en el fregadero.

Takeshi suspiró, volviendo la vista al periódico, reconociendo por dentro que, como siempre, la observadora Nanny tenía toda la razón.

* * *

-¡Laviiiii!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante el grito y la luminosa luz del sol que le dio en toda la cara, despertando rápido por una vez en su vida y encontrándose con Haruka revoloteando por la habitación toqueteando esto y lo otro, moviendo cosas de aquí para allá y, en fin, provocando más desastre del que él creía posible en tiempo récord.

-Buenos días- saludó confundido.

-¿Has dormido bien, cielo?- preguntó sentándose en un lado de la cama y poniéndole la mano en la frente- Bueno, no tienes fiebre, así que supongo que será agotamiento, ¡es que ser joven requiere tanta energía!

-Ah... No quisiera... Pero... ¿Qué...?- miró la cama de al lado- ¿Y Yu?

-En clase, Lavi. Son ya las once y media.

-¿Qué?- Haruka le enseñó su reloj de pulsera para que se convenciera- ¿Y por qué no me despertó?

-Pues no lo sé, yo pensaba que no estabas aquí y entonces Takeshi me dijo que Yu se había ido sin ti.

-Vaya...- bostezó- Supongo que tendré que vestirme y eso.

-Ay, es cierto, ¡no me había dado cuenta!- Lavi se miró. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Si ni siquiera llevaba camiseta. Haruka le dio un golpecito en el pecho al verlo fruncir el ceño, malinterpretándolo- Lo sé, lo sé, es imperdonable que no me haya fijado... ¡Qué vergüenza! Yu odia que entre cuando no está vestido...- se llevó un dedo a los labios- No entiendo por qué, si yo lo he visto así desde que era un bebé...- lo miró con expresión inocente y el pelirrojo sonrió intentando no reírse.

-Bueno, es que él es así...

-Ya, qué se le va a hacer, Takeshi es igual. Se va cuando tengo que cambiarme y cosas así- se encogió de hombros-. Pobrecitos, ellos no entienden las cosas como nosotros, ¿no crees?- siguió sin esperar respuesta- Tengo que irme, uno de esos horribles almuerzos de negocios... No sabes lo aburridos que son- se levantó y le acarició el pelo-. Espero que no tengas que comprobarlo nunca, Lavi.

-Yo también lo espero.

La mujer abandonó la habitación con paso ágil y grácil, como una mariposa hiperactiva, y Lavi bostezó otra vez, sonriendo.

No se molestó en preguntarse por qué tenía que ir a un almuerzo tan temprano, convencido de que Haruka se las arreglaría para llegar tarde e irrumpir en el momento más inoportuno, saliendo del paso gracias a su encantadora mirada inocente a la que nadie podía reprochar nada. Era una mujer excepcional y un excelente contrapunto al padre de Kanda y a él mismo.

Al mirar hacia la puerta, vio la nota y gateó hasta los pies de la cama, bajándose para cogerla.

"Me fui a clase. Mi madre creerá que estás enfermo, así que tendrás que aguantarla."

Ni explicaciones ni horarios ni saludos ni nada.

-Típico de Yu- suspiró, haciendo una bola con la hoja y tirándolo a la papelera que había debajo del escritorio.

Se metió en el baño y se duchó sin pedir ni permiso; ya era como estar en casa. Abrió la cajonera y el armario para robarle ropa limpia a su amigo y le cogió también una mochila vieja para llevarse su ropa.

"Ya le traeré todo un día de estos" se dijo pensando en cuántas de las cosas de su habitación eran de Kanda y calculando, así a ojo, que al menos un 40%.

Bajó las escaleras un poco más despacio que de costumbre, sabiendo que si Takeshi estaba en casa no aprobaría que hubiera faltado a clase, sin importar que hubiera sido culpa de su hijo y no suya.

-Señorito Lavi, buenos días- saludó Nanny, apareciendo súbitamente en un lado de la escalera con Sofía de la mano.

-¡Lavi! ¿Estabas durmiendo todavía?- el chico asintió con la cabeza, acercándose para darle un beso a cada una- Pues muy mal, ya no hay sedayuno.

-Desayuno- corrigió Lavi.

-Jo- miró a Nanny sonriendo-. Lavi es muy listo, ¡sabe decir bien todas las palabras! Yo digo muchas mal a ver si encuentro una que no sepa, pero siempre sabe.

La anciana se rió.

-No creo que encuentres ninguna.

-Jo- la niña pareció desanimada, pero de pronto levantó la cabeza muy alegre- ¿Sabes qué escuché, sabes qué escuché?

-No, ni idea- el pelirrojo se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera, viendo que iba para rato.

-Que Clarita va a llegar el fin de semana. Viene en un avión grande, ¡como yo!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí!- se abrazó a Nanny, muy contenta-Va a ser genial, ¿a que sí?

-Sí.

-Pero acuérdate que no la puedes querer de novia, eh.

Lavi se rió.

-Tranquila, se la dejaremos a Yu, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó con guiño, haciendo reír a las dos.

-No sé qué pensará el señorito Yu de eso.

-Seguro que le gusta Clarita. Es muy guapa y muy buenita.

-¿Así que a Yu le dejas quererla de novia?

-Mmmm... No sé. Voy a ver.

Lavi se rió otra vez, cogiéndola en lugar de Nanny.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte, seguro que no le gusta Yu.

-¿Por qué? Yu es muy guapo, tiene cara de chica.

-Ay ay ay, ¿te gusta a ti?

La niña puso una sonrisa pícara.

-Un poquito, pero como soy pequeñita...

Nanny carraspeó.

-¿Se ocupará usted de la señorita?

-¿Puedo?- le revolvió el pelo rubio- Me encantaría.

-Por supuesto, pero siempre que no salgan de la casa.

-¡Sí! Lavi va a cuidarme, Lavi va a cuidarme- canturreó Sofía alegremente.

-Si prometes portarte bien.

-¡Lo prometo!

-¿Segurooo?

-¡Seguro, seguro!

Lavi sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

-Pues nada de ir a clase hoy, al parecer- pensó.

-Laaaavi.

-¿Qué quieres, princesa?

-¡Vamos al jardín!

-Señorita...

-¡Oh, vamos, es dentro de la casa!

-No lo es, señorita.

-Vamos, Baa-chan- le guiñó un ojo-. Estará conmigo, y seguimos estando dentro del recinto.

-Está bien- sonrió-. Pero nada de corretear o se estropeará el vestido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaaaaaale- respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Venga, princesa, vamos afuera- la llevó en brazos hasta el exterior, donde soplaba un vientecito muy agradable.

-¿Te sentarás conmigo debajo de un árbol y me contarás cuentos?

-Si quieres, aunque no conozco muchos.

-¡Pues invéntatelos!- respondió felizmente.

Se situaron debajo del cerezo, cuyas hojas brillaban verdes, y Lavi se colocó a la niña en el regazo, dejando la mochila a un lado.

-A ver, ¿qué te puedo contar?

-¡Un cuento de princesas!

-De princesas, ¿eh? Está bien. Veamos, érase una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano, vivía un rey muy bueno y generoso, que estaba casado con una hermosa mujer. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se querían mucho, los reyes estaban muy tristes porque no podían tener hijos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No les llegaba la carta a la cigüeña?

-Más o menos. Entonces, un día, como por arte de magia, apareció un pequeño duendecillo verde que les dijo que con su magia, conseguiría que tuviesen un precioso bebé, pero a cambio debía entregarles algo muy precioso y muy valioso.

-¿La corona?

Lavi se rió. La verdad era que las interrupciones de la niña le venían de perlas, porque le daban tiempo para pensar e inventarse una historia, cogiendo retazos de las que recordaba de pequeño.

-Qué va, algo mucho mucho más valioso. Les dijo que a cambio de permitirles tener un hijo, cuando ese hijo cumpliese los dieciséis años... ¡Se lo llevaría!

La pequeña dio un bote y se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada.

-¡Qué hombre más malo! ¿Por qué quiere separarlos?

-Pues porque el duendecillo quería tener compañía, porque el pobre se sentía muy solo.

-¿¡Y los reyes aceptaron!

-Sí, porque pensaron que cuando pasase el tiempo, el duendecillo se olvidaría del pacto y no volvería a reclamarles a su bebé. De modo que les dio una pócima mágica para que la tomasen una noche de luna llena, y así, conseguirían tener un bebé.

-Qué forma más rara de llamar a la cigüeña.

-Cosas de los cuentos, peque- le revolvió el pelo, divertido- El caso es que a los meses, nació una preciosa princesita, muy querida por todos porque era muy buena y dulce.

-¿Y cómo se llamó?

Lavi alzó la ceja y la observó.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

-¡Clara! ¿Puede llamarse Clara? ¿Puede, puede, puede?

-Puede- rió- Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues la preciosa princesita Clara vivió muy, muy feliz con sus padres durante muchos años. Por supuesto, ellos no le dijeron nada acerca del duende, así que ella vivió libremente sin sospechar nada. Cuando fue a cumplir los dieciséis años, los reyes organizaron una fiesta a la que llamaron a muchos príncipes de todos los reinos vecinos, para encontrar un prometido para su amada hija, y no se enteró de todo hasta unos días antes de la fiesta. Estaba muy contenta, porque adoraba las celebraciones, pero ella no quería que le impusiesen a nadie para casarse con ella.

-¿Impusiesen?

-Obligasen.

La niña pareció horrorizada.

-¿¡Querían obligarla a casarse con alguien!

-Así es. Por eso, cuando se enteró, la princesita se escapó de su castillo y fue hacia el bosque mágico que había cerca, llorando desconsoladamente. Allí, a orillas de un bonito lago, se encontró con un joven muy apuesto que se quedó prendado de su belleza y se acercó a hablar con ella, preocupado al verla tan triste. Ella le contó lo que le sucedía y se quedaron hablando toda la tarde, consiguiendo así distraerse de sus penas. Se gustaron tanto que acordaron verse todos los días, y así, hasta el día de la fiesta.

-¿Se casará con el que le gusta verdad, verdad, verdad?

-Eso ya lo verás- le guiñó un ojo- El caso es que el día de la fiesta Clarita estaba muy apenada porque no podría ver a su joven amado, y caminaba desolada por la sala de baile, cuando de pronto apareció una rosa frente a sus ojos, y descubrió, sorprendida... ¡Que se trataba del joven del lago!

La niña abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

"Dios, de mayor quiero una como esta" pensó Lavi, completamente embobado con la niña.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces podrán casarse!

-Pero no te olvides del duendecillo, Sofi. Tal y como había prometido, apareció y se llevó a Clarita, dejando a sus padres y a su príncipe tristes y desolados.

-¡NOOO!

-Se la llevó a su guarida y la dejó en su habitación, que había decorado expresamente para ella de una forma muy bonita. Pero ella estaba triste y lloraba, y eso ponía triste al duendecillo, que cuando le preguntó qué sucedía, le dijo que no quería estar allí, que quería estar con su príncipe. Eso hizo enfadar al duendecillo mucho, mucho, mucho, pero, durante varios días, intentó hacer que se olvidase de él y se quedase a su lado, pues siempre había observado a la princesita de lejos y la quería mucho, mucho. Pero a pesar de que acabó cogiéndole mucho cariño al duendecillo, ella quería volver con su príncipe y siempre estaba triste. Por eso, el día que el duendecillo supo que el príncipe salió en su búsqueda, salió de la guarida para matarlo.

La niña abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lanzó un gemido, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Nooo! ¡No puede matar al príncipe!

-Clarita pensó eso, y salió corriendo para detenerlos, puesto que no quería que ninguno muriese. Los encontró luchando en un claro y ella se interpuso en el ataque fatal que iba dirigido del duende al príncipe, y cayó herida al suelo

-¡Nooooo! ¡Qué malo, no la mates!- empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho.

-Quieta, Sofi, que no acaba ahí. El duendecillo, al ver lo que había sucedido y ver cómo el príncipe lloraba por ella, se entristeció, y decidió curarla y permitir que se marchase con él, pues sólo quería que fuese feliz, y si había intentado matar al príncipe, había sido porque pensaba que la hacía desgraciada. La princesita, agradecida y enternecida, le pidió que fuese a vivir con ellos al castillo, para que así no estuviese solo nunca más. De este modo, la princesita y el príncipe consiguieron casarse, tuvieron muchos hijitos que fueron cuidados por el duendecillo, que también se ocupó de sus hijos, y de los hijos de sus hijos, y el día en que murió, lo hizo rodeado de sus personas queridas, y murió feliz, porque nunca más había vuelto a sentirse solo. Fin.

Sofía lo miró, ladeando la cabeza, pero sonriendo al final.

-¡Me ha gustado! ¡Cuéntame otro!

-Mejor lo dejamos para más tarde, ¿vale?- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pues hagamos otra cosa!

Suspiró. Se temía que ese día iba a ser tan largo como el anterior.

* * *

-Yu, quédate unos minutos, por favor- el aludido se detuvo, al igual que todo el resto de la clase. Era inusitado que un profesor lo hiciera quedarse en el recreo, y el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Los demás salieron sumidos en murmullos que prefirió no escuchar, y se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de la profesora.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué te hice quedarte?

-No. Me lo vas a decir aunque no pregunte.

Irene sonrió.

-Cierto.

-Además, ya lo sé- bufó-. No le pasa nada, sólo me pareció que era mejor que no viniera.

-¿Te pareció?

-Sí. Se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

-Entiendo.

-Lo dudo.

Se miraron en silencio, calibrándose, hasta que la profesora frunció el ceño.

-Oye, ¿tanto te disgusto?

Kanda tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No. No tanto.

-Pero te disgusto.

-Sí- admitió sencillamente.

-¿Sabes qué creo?- se levantó, aunque siguió teniendo que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba para enfrentar su mirada- Creo que quieres que yo te disguste.

El chico gruñó, molesto, haciéndola ver que había dado en el clavo.

-Creo que no sabes comportarte acorde con tu trabajo. Eso es todo.

-Vaya, así que el señorito Kanda cree que no cumplo con mis funciones de profesora adecuadamente.

-No- negó muy tranquilo-, pero no te comportas como una profesora.

-Ni tú te estás comportando como un alumno.

El japonés esbozó una súbita sonrisa que se le antojó ligeramente irónica y muy desafiante.

-Cierto. Mis disculpas, señorita Peralta. No volverá a suceder.

-Vaya, ¿ha sido una ironía?

-Tsk- se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías irte?

Se limitó a volverse otra vez, interrogante.

-¿Por qué decidiste tú que no vendría a clase?

-Porque era yo quien tenía que despertarle.

Irene suspiró.

-Mira, me caes bien, ¿vale? No quiero llevarme mal contigo, todo lo contrario, y no olvides que, además de profesora, soy persona.

Kanda gruñó y se sentó en el pupitre frente a la mesa del profesor.

-Ese idiota es mi amigo.

Irene ocupó su silla y sonrió.

-Lo sé, y no quiero hacerle daño, Yu. No pretendo que confíes en mí ni que seas amable, sé que no es tu estilo. Casi podría decir que estaba preparada para esto. Pero me gustaría que no hubiera hostilidades.

-No me importa que le hagas daño- masculló, molesto.

-Sí te importa, aunque entiendo que no lo digas.

-Os estáis metiendo en una situación difícil.

-Lo sé, y también sé quién eres, así que agradezco doblemente que no digas nada. Sé que estás comprometiéndote con tu silencio, y te doy las gracias por ello- se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Venga, no seas tan protector.

-No lo soy, simplemente no es cosa mía- espetó estrechándosela levemente.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, esta vez un silencio incómodo y tenso entre dos personas que saben coincidir en un objetivo, si bien no en los medios de alcanzarlos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te pareció que debía faltar a clase?

-Puedes.

-Pero no me lo explicarás.

-No.

-Así que sería inútil.

-Supongo.

-¿No vas a decirme nada antes de salir?

-Que no llores- replicó levantándose y saliendo de la clase ante su mirada sorprendida.

Vio a Allen y Lenalee esperándolo en la esquina de la clase, demasiado ocupados haciendo manitas como para darse cuenta de que llevaban casi medio recreo esperándolo.

-Eh.

-¡Kanda!- exclamó Lenalee, borrando al instante la sonrisa que dedicaba a Allen para reemplazarla por otra diferente.

-Hola- saludó el chico, visiblemente menos complacido-. ¿Castigado?

-No. Peralta quería saber por qué Lavi no había venido.

-Ah, sí. ¿Por qué no la llamas Irene?- preguntó Allen, intrigado.

-Porque es una profesora.

-¡Pero si es ella la que dice que la llamemos así!- exclamó Lenalee.

-Sigue siendo una profesora, no pienso hacer caso de sus tonterías.

-¿Y qué dices que le pasaba a Lavi?- inquirió Allen mientras empezaban a caminar los tres.

-Nada. No se encontraba bien.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a visitarlo por la tarde, ¿se quedará en tu casa?

-Ni idea.

-¿Pero está con fiebre o algo así?

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que está enfermo, Bakanda?

El japonés le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Un Moyashi como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo- masculló acercándose para darle un codazo.

-¡Venga, venga, haya paz!

Los dos se callaron, mascullando por lo bajo. No podían decirle que no a Lenalee.

-No hace falta que vayáis, ya lo veréis mañana.

-Bueno, si tú dices que no es nada, te creo- Lenalee suspiró aliviada-. Como nunca está enfermo, la verdad es que me preocupé bastante, ¿tú no?

-Sí, también me pareció raro. Creo que nunca había estado enfermo desde que lo conozco.

-Yo sólo recuerdo a Lavi enfermo una vez, que tuvo un ataque de fiebre, estuvo dos días en cama, ¿te acuerdas, Kanda?

-Tsk. Sí- replicó recordando esos dos días horribles en los que su madre lo obligó a quedarse en casa de Lavi, diciendo que como Bookman estaba de viaje y él no tenía clase tenía que cuidar de su amigo.

-Pero... Irene no es vuestra tutora, ¿no?- preguntó Allen, cayendo en la cuenta- ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en Lavi?

-Ni idea. Querría hacerse la enrollada o algo.

-¡Kanda! Supongo que es natural, es historiadora y Lavi sabe muchísimo, debe ser su alumno favorito. No quiero decir que le dé preferencia ni nada, pero bueno, debe ser estimulante para ella como profesora, ¿no creéis?

Kanda bufó, pero Allen se rió.

-Claro, seguramente. No lo había pensado. Se me olvida que Lavi es inteligente.

-Si, tremendamente estimulante- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estar en clase con esos dos es un peñazo. Siempre están picándose con gilipolleces, como el subnormal ese no es capaz de tener la boca cerrada.

-Kanda, no seas así, por favor- regañó Lenalee- Ya sabemos que a Lavi le cuesta mantener el pico cerrado, pero tampoco es para que te pases la vida insultándolo.

-Sí que lo es.

-Kanda...

-Tsk.

-Qué elocuente- murmuró Allen.

-¿Quieres que te dé elocuencia, moyashi?

-Uhh, qué miedo Bakanda.

-¡Ya os vale a los dos!- gritó esta vez, algo más enfadada- Por favor- dijo, ya más tranquila- ¿Podríamos tener el recreo en paz, para variar? Es que si no te peleas con Lavi lo haces con Allen.

-Lo siento.

-Calzonazos- murmuró Kanda, recibiendo una colleja por parte de Lenalee.

-Ya-te-vale.

El chico se frotó la nuca con el ceño fruncido y siguió caminando junto a la pareja. En cierto modo se le hacía raro ir caminando por los pasillos sin Lavi al lado, molestándole. Además, en ese momento se sentía de aguantavelas y no estaba demasiado cómodo.

De pronto, la risa frenética de un par de muchachos, acompañada de la de una chiquilla, le pusieron los nervios de punta, aunque no lo mostró. Aparecieron frente a ellos un singular trío, que Allen y Lenalee reconocieron en seguida, y por la cara que pusieron, Kanda intuyó que no es que esperasen su llegada con demasiada ilusión.

-¡Oh, si son Allen y la pequeña Lenalee!- la voz de la niña era chillona con un deje dulce- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó, cantarina.

-Hola, Road- respondió Allen con una pequeña sonrisa cordial-. No has venido hoy a clase.

-No, estaba con Jasdebi por ahí, ¿verdad?

-Seh- respondió el moreno-. No nos apetecía ir a clase hoy.

-Para nada, es aburrido- el rubio soltó una risilla- Preferimos estar por aquí.

-Si os pillan por los pasillos os castigarán.

-Tyki no lo permitirá- respondió Road con una sonrisa. De pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre Kanda-. Oh, el chico asiático. Qué estirado- se rió.

Jasdero y Debito le acompañaron la risa.

-¡Estirado, estirado!- repitieron a la vez.

A Kanda le entró un tic en el ojo, pero la suave mano de Lenalee sobre la suya lo mantuvo en su sitio

-Pero me falta uno... ¿Dónde está el pelirrojo roba-novias?

Lenalee notó que Kanda se había puesto un poco tenso, pero no dijo nada. Allen sólo bufó, intentando continuar con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se ha quedado durmiendo en su casa- respondió Lenalee con rapidez- Al parecer no se sentía bien.

-Oh, qué pena para el pelirrojito- Road se torció, levantando el pie derecho, quedando en una postura un tanto extraña- Y hablando de novias...- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que no supieron identificar- ¿Eres ahora la novia de Allen?

-Pues sí- respondió con rapidez y algo de orgullo.

-¿Y por qué le das la mano al japonés?- preguntó con malicia.

-Porque está impidiendo que vaya a abriros la cabeza- contestó de mala manera el mencionado.

-¡Uh, qué miedo, amigo! ¿Pero dónde vas amenazando así a la gente?

-No deberías, no, no.

-Además, si le haces algo a Road te partimos en dos, chaval.

-Ya- murmuró Kanda con una sonrisa de superioridad- Lo que vosotros digáis.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿Quieres, quieres?

-Jasdebi, no hagáis nada. El japonesito estirado no me hará nada porque es un caballero- le sonrió.

Kanda sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna y agradeció que la mano de Lenalee sujetase la suya. Aquella niña lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Parecía que hacía las preguntas sin ningún tipo de maldad y con toda la inocencia, pero sabía que existía una provocación oculta tras todas y cada una de sus palabras, y eso le desagradaba de sobremanera. Encima, las risas de los subnormales de los otros dos que se coreaban el uno al otro no le ayudaba nada a tranquilizarse.

-¡Por fin os encuentro!

La voz de Tyki interrumpió las risas de los hermanos, que se quedaron muy quietos. Road se dio la vuelta sobre una de sus delgadas piernas y se lanzó a la cintura de Tyki, abrazándola con fuerza mientras reía.

-¡Tyki!

-Road- su voz se suavizó- ¿Por qué demonios no habéis ido a clase ninguno de los tres?

-¡Eh! ¿Nos echas la bronca? ¡Tyki!

El hombre suspiró. Odiaba la habilidad de la niña para hacerle sentirse culpable sin hacer nada.

-Es que tu padre no te está pagando una matrícula y gastándose dinero en ti para que no vayas a clase.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si luego no me dice nada!

-Porque Cyril babea contigo, primita- comentó Debito, metiéndose el meñique en la oreja y sacando la lengua.

-Es que eres tan mona- rió Jasdero.

Tyki echó un vistazo a los tres amigos, que observaban la escena un poco confusos y les sonrió.

-Y encima andáis molestando a estos. No tenéis remedio. Anda que os devuelvo a la clase.

-¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo un poco más, Tyki!- hinchó los carrillos.

Tyki suspiró de nuevo. Maldita sea. De todas las niñas que había en el mundo, el idiota de Sheryl tenía que haber ido a adoptar a la ÚNICA que era capaz de controlarlo de esa manera, como le diese la gana.

-Está bien, vamos a comer algo.

-¡Sí, comer!

-¡Comidaaa!

Gritaron los gemelos a la par, saliendo corriendo hacia la cafetería. Tyki y Road se dieron la vuelta, y la chica se giró para despedirse de los otros con la mano, sonriente.

-Vaya...

-Tsk.

-Qué cosas...

-Nos ha salvado el señor Mick, menos mal- suspiró Lenalee, y Allen soltó un gruñido, haciendo que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?

-Has gruñido, Moyashi.

-¿Y?

-¿E-estás bien?- preguntó Lenalee, cogiéndole el brazo.

-Sí.

Kanda sonrió.

-Celoso.

-¿Eh?

-Está celoso. Porque me has dado la mano y has dicho que el de la permanente nos ha salvado.

-¡No estoy celoso!

Lenalee se echó a reír y le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

-Venga, no seas tonto.

-Boh. No me pasa nada.

Kanda le dio un golpe al pasar como sin querer, y Allen lo miró dudando si había sido provocación o amistad.

-Moved el culo, que quiero salir un rato y casi no queda recreo- masculló adelantándolos, muy impaciente por interrumpir cualquier meloseo.

Más le valía a ese pelirrojo idiota estar aprovechando el descanso que le había dado.


	23. Clara

_N/A: De nuevo **Chibi Rukia** se presenta ante vosotros con un nuevo capítulo, si bien viene llegando tarde, como se está haciendo usual xD Debo de decir que hasta nuevo aviso seré yo quien se ocupe de subir los capítulos a ff... si es que no lo mencioné ya en capítulos anteriores. Es que tengo la memoria fatal._

_En fin. ¿Qué deciros? Se avecina otro capítulo largo... ¡y con un nuevo actor! Jis jis jis. Esperamos que os guste, tanto el nuevo personaje como el capítulo en general =) Y no sé, lo típico de siempre: esperamos que os guste toooodo, gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias por comentar, porque las reviews se agradecen muy mucho. Como no hay anónimas, me dedicaré a responder las que tienen cuenta una vez haya subido este mamotreto. _

_¡Un saludo a todo el mundo!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 23~**_

-Eh, Yu, ve yendo- le susurró Lavi acercándose a su pupitre.

-Tsk. Vale.

Todo el mundo fue saliendo y no tardaron en quedarse solos en el aula.

-¿Recuperado? - preguntó Irene, que terminaba de recoger sus papeles y sus cosas.

Se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentada y le rodeó el cuello por detrás.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada- le dio la impresión de estar mintiendo aunque era cierto-. Yu pensó que necesitaba un día libre.

-Yu...- suspiró- Es muy raro, en serio.

Lavi se rió.

-Y te das cuenta ahora...

Dio la vuelta para sentarse en la mesa, abriendo las piernas para poner una a cada lado de Irene, que se rió.

-Sólo te falta el chupete.

-Muy graciosa.

-Siempre.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso? Los eché de menos.

-Tendría que pensarlo- se encogió de hombros-. Estamos en el colegio, después de todo.

-Y eso no entraba en el trato. Lo sé- admitió alzando una mano-. Pero tampoco dijimos que en el colegio no.

-Eso, pequeño, se llama falsear la información.

-Y me encanta- la despeinó y se tiró desde la mesa sobre ella-. Ya que soy un bebé, aguántame- le echó la lengua, sabiendo que era mucho más grande que ella, y la besó fugazmente.

-Tienes un morro que te lo pisas.

-Ya.

-Y Yu te está esperando.

-"Yu te está esperando" ¿Me lo vas a decir en todas nuestras citas?

-Mmm... Sí, si lo hace en todas.

-Joder...- se puso de pie- Parece que te interesa más que yo.

-¿Celoso?

-No- sonrió-, sé hacer cosas que Yu no sabe ni que existen.

-Lo mismo puede decir él de ti.

-Ya, pero las que hago yo son mejores.

-Eso vas a tener que demostrármelo.

-Cuando quieras, ¿este sábado?

-Mañana hay examen de historia.

-Ya, ¿y?

-Que tendré que corregir el fin de semana.

-Seré rápido.

-No lo dudo- se rió y él frunció el ceño-. Lo siento, te has colado, enano.

-Vaya, me pillaste. Ahora cura mi orgullo herido...- se apoyó contra la pared y ella se levantó, acercándose para besarlo mientras le agarraba el cuello de la camiseta.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los alertaron y se separaron justo a tiempo cuando Road asomó con un libro en la mano.

Pasó sus ojos dorados de la jadeante Irene al despeinado Lavi sin alterar su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro- replicó la profesora-. Puedes marcharte, Lavi.

-Gracias.

Miró a la niña, que se balanceaba tarareando por lo bajo.

-¿Qué querías, Road?

-Tyki me manda a darte un libro- se lo tendió con una ridícula voltereta-. Dice que le habías comentado que lo querías y que te lo regala- se rió-. Además ha metido una carta dentro. No me lo dijo, pero yo lo sé.

-Vaya- no supo muy bien qué más decir.- Pues gracias por traérmelo.

-De nada.

Le tendió el libro, que ella cogió con rapidez y se la quedó mirando de una forma que a Irene no le gustó nada.

-¿Querías algo más?

-No- rió.- No, nada más.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambas, aunque la incomodidad nada más parecía ser por parte de Irene, ya que Road parecía estar encantada con la situación.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Tyki a traérmelo?

-Anda ocupado.

-¿Ocupado?

-Persiguiendo a mis primos.

-Ah, ¿los chicos que van siempre juntos? ¿Los de las pistolas?

-¡Sí! ¿Los conoces?

-Los he visto y les he dado clase un par de veces- abrió el libro, y hacia la mitad se encontró con un papel perfectamente doblado donde, al abrirlo, encontró la pulcra y elegante caligrafía de Tyki- Vaya, punto para ti. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Ohm, lo espío.

-¿A Tyki?

-Siiii- dio una vuelta en círculo.

-Eso no está bien, Road.

-Tampoco está bien jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermano para luego dejarlo tirado.

Irene se quedó helada, no sólo por el tono de voz de Road, que había sido helador, sino por sus palabras.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he dejado tirado?- preguntó, incómoda.

-No sé- su voz volvió a ser juguetona- Por ejemplo, que quedaste con él una noche para tirártelo y luego no has vuelto a querer saber nada de él- le sonrió.

-Y dime, ¿y a ti eso que más te da?

-Me da mucho, es mi hermano y le quiero- su voz volvió a endurecerse.

Irene sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres o lo quieres para ti?

La pregunta la dejó desbancada unos segundos, pero no durante mucho.

-Lo quiero y lo quiero para mi. Es mi hermano.

-¿Y eso hace que por alguna misteriosa ley del universo tu hermano no pueda estar con otra persona?

-Si la otra persona quisiese estar con él porque también lo quiere, me lo pensaría... Incluso jugaría con ella. Pero contigo no. No me gustas nada- lo dijo riéndose.- Porque le vas a hacer daño. Y si le haces daño a Tyki, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

-Eres una cría, Road. No me amenaces porque no me das miedo- respondió con firmeza.

-Me da igual no darte miedo. Yo sólo te aviso. Si le haces daño a Tyki, te aseguro que te acabarás arrepintiendo, tú y todo el que tiene que ver contigo. ¡Hasta luego!

Irene se quedó plantada en medio de la clase, con el libro entre las manos y un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda. Se sentó en la silla, traspuesta y sintiéndose muy estúpida. Aquella niña le provocaba escalofríos, y había conseguido hacer que se sintiese lo suficientemente mal como para quitarle las ganas de todo. Sus ojos amarillos, su voz aguda, su tono helado, su forma de mirarla, sus palabras, como si supiese algo más de la cuenta...

Se echó las manos a la frente e intentó tranquilizarse, metió las cosas dentro de su bolso, incluidos el libro y la carta y se marchó del aula. Ya lo leería en su casa, más tranquila, y lejos del ambiente tenso y desagradable que le había dejado su encuentro con Road.

* * *

Road sonrió misteriosamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un toquecito en el cuello a Allen con el boli.

-¿Qué pasa, Road?- preguntó el chico amablemente.

-He visto a tu amigo el pelirrojo hoy.

-¿Sí?

-Sí- se pasó el bolígrafo por los dedos, adelante y atrás-. Estaba en una clase con I-re-ne.

-Ah... Puede ser, Lavi es muy bueno en historia, y según Kanda discuten bastante.

-¿Eso dijo el asiático? A mí no me pareció que discutieran- soltó una carcajada muy suave que apenas pareció un bufidito escéptico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Yo? Nada- le acarició debajo de la oreja con dos dedos, haciéndolo estremecer-, de momento. Ya tendré tiempo de decirte cosas, Allen.

-Ah... Jejeje...- lo vio sonrojarse, avergonzado, y controló que el profesor no los hubiera visto por encima del hombro del chico.

-Así que estás saliendo con la pequeña Lenalee...- comentó sin dejar de toquetearlo, sabiendo que era lo bastante cortés como para no detenerla mientras no se pasara.

-Ah... Sí... Desde hace unos días, sí.

-Vaya. La felicito. Tiene buen gusto.

-No digas esas cosas, Road.

-¿Por qué? Si tú ya sabes que me gustas...- suspiró- Venga, date la vuelta y atiende.

-Ah... Sí, claro- el chico la miró dubitativo unos segundos, pero luego obedeció, dándole la espalda.

Tomó un par de apuntes con gesto indiferente. No le interesaba el colegio en absoluto.

No había leído la carta porque no había tenido tiempo, pero conocía bien a Tyki y estaba bastante segura de saber más o menos qué ponía. Esa Irene era una estúpida si pensaba que podía hacerle daño a su querido Tyki dejándolo tirado por el pelirrojo ese... Era un simple niñato al lado de su hermano, y no podía permitir que le ganara.

"Pero me cae bien" pensó para sí misma "Es ella la que tiene la culpa, enredándolos a los dos."

Buscó a Lenalee con la mirada. Otra que andaba tocando a quien no debía.

"Hay que ver, ¿no hay más chicos que los míos?" se preguntó con resignación "Pero no voy a fastidiarla todavía. Quizás pueda usar lo que averigüé hoy para resolver varios temas de una vez..."

Su mente pequeña y eficiente empezó a planificar a toda velocidad, barajando las posibilidades que aparecían ante sus ojos si conseguía una prueba que confirmara sus sospechas.

* * *

A la hora de ir a casa, Allen y Lenalee iban de la mano detrás de Kanda y Lavi, que parecían no tener muchas ganas de hablar pero se hacían compañía mutua.

-Mi madre- dijo Kanda de pronto al localizarla en la verja del instituto.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Lenalee, sorprendida.

-Ni idea.

-Vaya, te pareces a ella, Kanda.

-Tsk.

-¡Yuuuu!- Haruka lo abrazó efusivamente, haciendo que varios estudiantes que pasaban se rieran un poco, lo que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Mamá, suéltame.

La mujer obedeció, mirándolo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ay, siempre igual de seco. Y hoy no me diste un beso al irte de casa.

-Estabas durmiendo.

-¡Pero me lo tienes que dar igual!- se encogió de hombros y reparó en Allen- Vaya, tú debes de ser... Déjame pensar... ¿Allen?

-Ah... Sí, encantado, es un placer- le dedicó una sonrisa cortés y le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó con suavidad.

-Vaya, qué educadito, qué lindo- vio que tenía a Lenalee de la mano y se acercó a la chica- Uy, uy, uy, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

-Ah... Bueno...

-Déjalo, déjalo, me hago cargo. Bueno, yo venía a buscarte, Yu.

-Pues deja de hablar y vámonos- dijo resignado.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lavi, ¿vendrás a cenar? Te mereces la sorpresita también.

-Será un placer, Haruka. Allí estaré si el viejo me deja.

-Lo llamaré.

-Nah, que lo llame Baa-chan.

-Uy, ¿tú crees? ¿No será mejor que sea yo quien...?

-Nanny llamará- interrumpió Kanda, tirando suavemente del brazo de su madre-. Llegarás tarde a donde sea que quieres llevarme, mamá.

-¡Tranquilo, no hay horario!

-¿Entonces por qué has venido a buscarme?

-Me hacía ilusión, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

El chico gruñó y se acercó a la acera para abrirle la puerta del Mercedes negro.

-Sube, anda.

-Claro, Yu. ¡Chau, chicos!

-A-diós...- saludó Allen algo confundido mientras los otros hacían gestos con la mano- ¿Siempre es así?

-Sí.

-Adorable, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lavi- Haruka es la mejor.

-Buf, no parece madre de Kanda.

-No- Lenalee se rió- Es muy agradable.

-Si tú lo dices...

* * *

En el coche, Kanda gruñía cada dos por tres ante los intentos de su madre de quitarle la coleta y toquetearle el pelo. La mujer reía, bastante divertida, y soltó un quejido de satisfacción cuando por fin consiguió hacerse con la gomilla del pelo, permitiendo así que la lisa y hermosa melena de su hijo le cayese por los hombros.

-Mamá- fue casi una regañina.

-Oh, vamos, déjame tocarte el pelo, Yu. ¡Sabes que lo adoro!

-Si es igual que el tuyo.

-Ya. ¡Pero no es lo mismo tocarte el pelo que tocar el pelo de otra persona!

-Tsk.

La mujer sonrió complacida y colocó la cabeza de su hijo sobre su hombro, dejándolo recostado, y se dedicó a acariciar la larga melena de Kanda, que se dejaba hacer, suspirando más de la cuenta, quizás. Su madre siempre había sabido liarlo de tal manera que al final nunca podía decirle que no.

-¿Con qué te lo lavas últimamente? Está muy suave.

-Con jabón.

-¿Con jabón?- preguntó, escandalizada- ¿Y cómo consigues que te quede así? Ay, Dios, qué envidia me das hijo.

-Mamá, y yo qué sé.

-Cierto, cierto- rió- A ti no te interesan esas cosas, ¿verdad, mi pequeño?

-No.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿Me quieres preguntar algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Por qué me has venido a buscar?

-¿Es que una madre no puede ir a buscar a su hijo al colegio?

-Tengo dieciocho años y llevas tres y medio sin venirme a buscar.

Haruka suspiró.

-Sabes aguarle la fiesta a cualquiera, cielo.

-Tsk.

-¿Ves?- la mujer sonrió- Bueno, verás, es que resulta que... ¡Clarita ya llegó!

-Ajá- fue todo el énfasis que consiguió colocar en la frase como reacción a lo que su madre le acababa de decir.

-¿No te alegras?

Alzó los hombros.

-¿Debería?- cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Si no fuera por los enérgicos gritos de su madre, ya se habría quedado dormido.

-¡Pues claro! Es una oportunidad para hacer una nueva amiga.

-Tsk. Para que sea como las otras hijas repelentes que me habéis presentado.

-¡No te hemos presentado a ninguna hija repelente!

-¿Recuerdas los Stevenson? ¿Los McLauren? ¿Los Xang? ¿Los Thivolet? ¿Los...?

-Vale, vale, vale. Lo pillo, caballero. Ninguna de sus hijas te cayeron bien, pero eso no quiere decir que Clarita vaya a ser igual. ¡Es una criatura muy dulce y amable! ¡Si sus padres me dejasen la adoptaría!

Kanda suspiró y se irguió. Fue a cogerse la coleta cuando su madre le dio unos cachetes en las manos y se lo impidió, tomando ella el coletero y recogiéndole el pelo en una cola baja.

-Me gustas más con el pelo recogido así- le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y suave cuando él volvió a girar el rostro.

No pudo evitarlo, era la única que lo conseguía. ¿El qué? Hacerlo sonreír. Una sonrisa pequeña, casi invisible, pero existente, que relajaba todos los rasgos de su rostro y le hacía parecer una persona completamente diferente. Muy pocas veces conseguía esbozarla, y cada vez que conseguía que su hijo sonriese así, Haruka se sentía un poco más feliz. No era como otras sonrisas que le había visto. Esa sabía que era sólo para ella, y quizás para la persona que algún día ocupase su corazón.

Suspiró.

"Ya me pongo dramática" pensó.

-¡En fin!- dijo en voz alta- ¡Parece que por fin llegamos!

En efecto, el coche se detuvo frente a la verja de la casa. El chófer salió rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a Haruka, que la tomó con delicadeza y salió grácilmente, seguida de Kanda, que cerró con cuidado la puerta y se echó la mochila al hombro. Su rostro volvía a ser serio, y en cierto modo, severo. Atravesaron la puerta y entraron en el jardín, desde donde les llegaron las risas de Sofía. A Kanda se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo al imaginar a la niña corriendo hacia él y persiguiéndolo todo el santo día... otra vez... ¿Así cómo pretendían sus padres que se sacase el curso con buenas notas?

-¡Yu!- casi dio un respingo cuando escuchó su voz chillona y cerró los ojos, lamentando su suerte- ¡Yu, aquí! ¡Yu! ¡Yu! ¡Yu!

-Sofía... no molestes, por favor.

Fue un contraste bastante grande el pasar de la voz aguda y escandalosa de Sofía a un timbre tan suave y dulce que parecía casi que había susurrado en vez de hablar, como si temiese elevar la voz para molestar a alguien. Abrió los ojos y se fijó que su madre ya no caminaba junto a él, sino que se había deslizado con su habitual sigilo hacia el cerezo, donde podía vislumbrar a la pequeña, agarrada a una mano muy blanca.

-¡Yu, ven un segundo!

Se acercó sin ganas y a paso lento. Realmente no le movía la sangre pensar que iba a conocer a otra chiquilla rica y pija, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. No quería dejar a sus padres en mal lugar. Se colocó tras Haruka sin mirar a la persona que estaba justo delante de ella, por lo que su madre se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-¡Yu, por favor, compórtate!

Por fin bajó los ojos a la persona que estaba sentada a los pies del árbol, y aunque ya sabía con qué clase de chica se iba a encontrar, ya que Sofía se las había descrito semanas antes, no pudo evitar sobrecogerse un poco. La primera palabra que le llegó a la mente fue _frágil_. Le pareció que si Sofía o Haruka la tocaban más fuerte de lo debido, la chica se rompería en pedazos justo delante de ellos, como una muñeca. Sus ojos eran lo que más llamaban la atención de su rostro, tanto que no se molestó si quiera en mirar el resto de la cara, ni en comprobar si era bonita o no -tampoco era que le interesase demasiado-. Sólo veía sus ojos, azules y brillantes, y bastante grandes. Siempre había pensado que Lenalee los tenía grandes, y nunca se había imaginado que encontraría a una persona con los ojos más grandes que los de ella. Y expresivos. Tremendamente expresivos. Tanto que podía ver lo que estaba pensando sobre él mientras lo miraba. Vio sorpresa, casi fascinación, y algo de respeto, como si su presencia fuese imponente para ella.

-Esta es Clarita, Yu- Haruka rompió el silencio con su voz alegre.

-Señora...

-Oh bueno, está bien. Clara- rió- No le gusta que le presenten como Clarita. Clara, este es mi hijo, Yu.

-Kanda- corrigió él sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¡Yu!- le riñó su madre con el ceño fruncido- Clara, por favor, llámalo Yu. No quiero oírte llamarle Kanda, suena tan frío y distante.

"He ahí el quid de la cuestión" pensó, aburrido.

Ella se soltó de la manita de su hermana, se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa con suavidad, y caminó un par de pasos hacia él para tenderle la mano. Se puso un poco nervioso. No por ella, sino por su forma de moverse. Más que andar, parecía que acariciaba todo lo que pasaba cerca de ella. Se sintió un poco ridículo pensando si era un fantasma o no.

Al ver que se quedaba frente a él, sin hacer nada, suspiró y le tendió la mano.

-Encantado- dijo con voz monocorde.

-Encantada- susurró.

Genial. La chica no era repelente, ni pija ni estúpida. Simplemente conseguía ponerlo nervioso con sus ojos enormes, con sus movimientos suaves y con su voz tan tímida.

No bufó porque su madre estaba delante, pero estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por eso, lo hubiera hecho. Le estrechó la mano no muy fuerte y luego la soltó.

-Bueno, Sofi y yo nos vamos dentro.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres a la vez, aunque por diferentes razones.

Kanda no quería quedarse hablando con esa chica que lo ennerviaba.

Sofía no quería irse del lado de su hermana y de Yu.

Clara simplemente no quería quedarse a solas con él cuando acababan de conocerse.

Haruka, al ver la expresión de cada uno, no pudo sino echarse a reír. Cogió a la niña en brazos, a pesar de sus protestas y le dio un beso a Yu en la mejilla.

-Haz el favor de ser amable con ella, Yu. Verás cómo al final te cae bien- le susurró- ¡Hasta luego, tesoro!- le dijo a Clara- Os llamaremos a la hora de comer.

Se fue por el caminito de piedra que llevaba hacia la casa, con las miradas de ambos jóvenes puestas en ella. Kanda bufó y dejó caer la mochila contra el suelo, sentándose bruscamente y colocándose la mano sobre los ojos.

Clara se sentó lentamente, abrazándose a sus piernas luego, mirándolo con algo de reparo, como si no debiese hacerlo. Su madre no le había exagerado demasiado. Kanda era muy guapo a su manera, no se parecía en absoluto a los chicos guapos que había visto en Nueva York, que eran musculosos, morenos, altos, con ojos grandes, rostros cincelados y sonrisas de ensueño. Kanda poseía una belleza oriental y fría, lo que hacía que fuese placentero el mirarlo, pero a la vez era como si hiciese algo de daño, como si su frío te alcanzase. Al menos, esa era su impresión. Por eso no se atrevía a centrar sus ojos en él, por miedo a verse envuelta en esa aura de frialdad que emanaba hacia ella. Sabía que su visita no le era grata y eso tampoco ayudaba a intentar acercarse a él.

-Yu- dijo de pronto.

-Kanda- corrigió él bruscamente, mirándola con fiereza.

Se sintió un poco amedrentada, pero tragó y volvió a hablar.

-Kanda...- repitió. La verdad era que le gustaba más su nombre de pila.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Que tengas que quedarte conmigo cuando no quieres- escondió un poco más su cara tras las rodillas.

-Tsk. No...

-No... no tienes que excusarte. No importa... Yo... lo entiendo...

-¿Entiendes qué?

-Que no quieras quedarte aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo?

Gruñó, haciendo que se encogiese un poco más. Joder, siempre había intentado dar miedo, pero eso era demasiado.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo, mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esconderte. No muerdo.

Se sonrojó y sacó un poco más la cabeza, colocando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Al mirarla de nuevo intentó escapar de sus ojos y observó el resto de su rostro, que era de formas redondeadas y suaves- como todo en ella- con una boca pequeña, una nariz respingona y de piel pálida.

"Realmente es una muñeca" pensó.

-¿Mejor así?

-Sí- su voz fue menos brusca, lo que la relajó un poco.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Kanda?

-Dieciocho.

-Vaya, entonces eres mayor que yo.

-Supongo- ¿cuántos años debía tener, catorce?

-Tengo dieciséis- dijo, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Se sorprendió un poco, y recordó cuando la niña les había dicho que parecía que su hermana tenía poderes. Luego recordó su sueño, más bien su pesadilla. Volvió a sentirse idiota preguntándose si era humana o no.

-¿Sucede algo?

Dio un pequeño respingo. Se había quedado atontado.

-No. No lo parece.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu edad- replicó. Empezaba a molestarle que preguntase tanto.

-Ah- a pesar de la expresión, no pareció muy sorprendida por su confusión- Pasa a menudo. La gente dice que soy muy menuda y delgada para tener dieciséis años. Tú en cambio sí aparentas tu edad. Por cierto, Kanda, perdona si Sofía se ha entusiasmado mucho contigo.

-Tsk.

-No paraba de hablar de ti- comentó, algo más tranquila y resuelta- Yu esto, Yu lo otro, Yu, Yu, Yu- rió. Casi pareció un gorgojeo por lo fino que sonaba- La tienes encantada, nunca la había visto tan emocionada con alguien.

-Bah- de pronto se percató de algo- ¿No te molesta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no te deje llamarme Yu- ciertamente era la única persona que no le había puesto pegas.

Ella sólo alzó los hombros.

-Tus motivos tendrás, supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Kanda sintió que la cabeza se le iba de vez en cuando y acabó tumbándose en el suelo. Clara simplemente lo observaba, todavía con respeto. Y él lo notaba. Notaba que lo miraba como quien mira un cuadro o una escultura, y era una sensación extraña. Saber que sólo iba a mirarlo, que no se iba a atrever a acercarse a él para tocarlo. No era pija ni tonta ni le ponía pegas a sus limitaciones. Y sin embargo lo sacaba de quicio... No tenía lógica. Toda su vida queriendo conocer a alguien que lo dejara estar y cuando lo encontraba se sentía incómodo... Intentó analizar el tema, pero su cabeza se alejaba cada vez más y más.

Clara suspiró y desvió sus enormes ojos para mirar la copa del árbol. Su madre le había hablado mucho del chico de los Kanda, que aparentemente era "guapísimo, Clarita, lo más bello que he visto en mi vida, con un cabello increíble y unos ojazos" y "algo brusco, pero se hace simpático" además de "un estudiante excelente", pero nadie le había dicho que iba a ser tan... intimidante. Sinceramente, le daba bastante miedo rondar cerca de él. Casi parecía que iba a arremeter contra ella en cualquier momento.

Un gruñido parecido a un ronroneo la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo mirar sorprendida al chico para encontrarse con que se había quedado dormido en la hierba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el ceño aun algo tenso en su sueño. Sabiendo que no la veía, su vergüenza desapareció.

Lo examinó atentamente intentando ver qué era lo que hacía que su hermanita se hubiera entusiasmado tanto con él, segura de que no era el trato cariñoso que el chico le dispensaba. Buscó entre las líneas finas y duras de su rostro un atisbo de ternura o dulzura, algo a lo que achacar ese impropio cariño, pero no lo encontró. Era una cara perfecta, pero seria, casi severa, y seguía intimidándola un poco. Se preguntó si siempre estaba tan tenso o era porque ella estaba allí. Sabía que no era muy interesante, y que como había estado enferma tantas veces era un poco escuálida y no muy bonita, y entendía que no quisiera estar con ella.

-Vaya desastre- susurró restregándose los ojos para no llorar.

Miró el fino reloj-pulsera que rodeaba su delgadísima muñeca. No podía faltar mucho para la hora de comer. Dirigió sus ojos a la casa con la duda reflejada en ellos.

"Supongo que no lo puedo dejar durmiendo aquí..." se dijo a sí misma, apoyando la cara en las rodillas otra vez "Esperaré un rato, hasta que nos llamen." decidió.

Se pasó media hora mirando al cielo y al chico alternativamente, dedicando cada vez más tiempo al primero en un intento por no asustarse demasiado, y entonces su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su vestido blanco.

-¿Hola?... Sí, por supuesto. Ya vamos, muchísimas gracias, hasta ahora- colgó, preguntándose por qué no habían mandado a alguien. Ahora tendría que despertarlo ella.

-Ah... ¿Kanda?- llamó en voz bajita- Kanda... Nos llaman a comer...- su voz era demasiado suave como para despertarlo, y sólo le arrancó un gruñido al tiempo que lo hacia mover un poco la cabeza, despeinándose más.

Se retorció las manos un poco nerviosa antes de volver su rostro hacia él. Estiró una de sus manos, algo temblorosa, hasta rozar su brazo, y se atrevió a apretar ligeramente. El japonés abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando muy lentamente, y por un segundo su rostro quedó algo vacío y su mirada perdida.

Clara se sorprendió muchísimo, viendo por primera vez qué era lo que podría explicar la actitud de su hermanita.

-Ah... Nos han llamado a comer...- explicó con la mano todavía en el aire.

Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía con esa mirada extraña y los labios entreabiertos, y agachó la cabeza para peinarse. Cuando la alzó, ya tenía el gesto duro e impenetrable de antes, y se levantó.

-¿Vienes o no?

-S-sí, perdona.

-Tsk.

Vigiló que se levantara sin problemas, incapaz de deshacerse de la sensación de que iba a romperse o caer al suelo sin poder moverse, y después echó a andar con un paso tan rápido que pronto la oyó jadear tras él.

Se detuvo a esperarla.

-L-lo siento... Es que he estado...

-Enferma. Lo sé- suspiró, recordando sus buenos modales-. Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas, da igual- empezó a caminar otra vez, pero más despacio-. Gracias.

-De nada.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, donde Nanny les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Señoritos.

Kanda hizo un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza y Clara le dedicó un tímido saludo de sus enormes ojos azules.

-Están en el comedor ya, ¿no?

-Sí, pero han dicho que los señoritos comerán en la sala de arriba con la pequeña Sofía. La llevaré arriba ahora mismo, la comida ya está allí.

Kanda bufó.

-Perfecto. Vamos.

La guió escaleras arriba durante dos pisos y luego abrió una pequeña puerta de madera a la izquierda de las escaleras, dejando al descubierto un pequeño salón con una mesa baja con cojines en lugar de sillas. Se instaló en el más cercano a la ventana.

-Siéntate- ordenó más que pidió, mirando los platos humeantes. Fideos. No estaba mal.

-Ah... Gracias...

-¡Claritaaaa!- Sofía apareció como un torbellino y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor como salida de la nada, aunque ambos chicos vieron a una criada alejándose- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-Nada, Sofi. Estoy genial- sonrió tranquilizadora, sobre todo con los ojos.

-Bien. No quiero que te pongas malita otra vez- acusó con el ceño fruncido antes de volverse hacia el chico- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Yu?- se sentó en el regazo de su hermana- ¿Has jugado mucho con tus amigos pobres hoy?

-¡Sofi, por favor, no seas impertinente!- regañó Clara muy sonrojada.

-Tsk. Más o menos.

La niña rió y se estiró para alcanzar la oreja de su hermana, que se inclinó para recibir el susurro demasiado fuerte de la pequeña.

-¿A que Yu es tan guapo como te dije?

Kanda gruñó y desvió la mirada al tiempo que Clara se aturullaba aun más.

-Ah... Sí, Sofi, es... Eso... Sí... Ah...

-¡Pero Clarita, ¿sigues teniendo vergüenza? ¡Si no hablas Yu va a pensar que no sabes!

-Cierto- replicó el aludido con una súbita sonrisa que no supo cómo interpretar. Era rara y la incomodaba más.

Sofía suspiró.

-Tengo hambre.

-Come- aconsejó Kanda, haciendo uso de su propia orden para llevarse un bocado de fideos a la boca.

Clara, por su parte, cogió un pequeño bocado y lo introdujo en la boca de su hermanita.

-¿Está rico?

-Sí- asintieron los dos a la vez. Clara se rió, y fue como si lo hiciera una hormiga.

-Lo dijisteis a la vez...

-Tsk.

-¡Sí!

Kanda acabó de comer mucho antes que cualquiera de las dos incluso aunque comió más que las dos juntas, pero esperó educadamente hasta que hubieran terminado. Sofía bostezó nada más acabar y dijo que tenía sueño y quería dormir la siesta.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto...

-¡No!

-Pero, Sofi, si quieres dormir tienes que ir a la cama...- la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir aquí con Clarita y con Yu.

-No seas caprichosa... Las niñas mayores duermen en la cama...- se opuso suavemente.

-¡No quiero! Quiero dormir aquí.

-Sofi...

-¡Voy a dormir aquí!- se tiró al suelo- ¡Y si no me coges en brazos duermo así tirada como un perrito!

Kanda suspiró.

-Cógela. Va a resfriarse.

-Pero... No puede...

-No le discutas- aconsejó de todo corazón, como si la conociera más que ella.

-Has aprendido rápido...- replicó Clara con resignación, haciéndose con su hermana otra vez.

-Yu...- susurró la niña- ¿Me puedes dar la mano?

-No.

-Kanda... No discutirle, ¿recuerdas?- ella no necesitaba susurrar, su voz era siempre un murmullo apenas audible.

-Tsk- se acercó y tendió su mano a la niña, que la apretó.

Los dos se quedaron mirándola hasta que cerró los ojos y siguieron mirándola hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no se despertaría.

-B-bueno... Se ha dormido.

-Sí.

-Puedes irte si quieres, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer... Deberes y eso...

-Su habitación está junto a la mía. Es la segunda puerta al fondo del pasillo del primer piso.

-Gracias.

Se levantó para salir y se sorprendió al ver que ella no hacía lo mismo.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Clara pareció confundida, mirando primero a la niña, luego sus brazos y luego a él.

-Sí... U-un rato nada más.

El japonés bufó, molesto, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sólo con mirar esos estúpidos ojos expresivos.

Se acercó y le quitó a Sofía de los brazos.

-Levántate. Si no puedes con ella, sólo tienes que decirlo. No muerdo.

-G-gracias, Kanda.

-Tsk- fue lo único que replicó mientras abandonaban la habitación.

Clara lo siguió en silencio. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo. Dios, lo sentía enorme, y sabía que realmente Kanda no era tan grande ni ella tan pequeña- le llegaba por el hombro, más o menos-, pero no sabía si era debido a lo que la impresionaba. La cuestión es que le parecía mucho más grande de lo que se veía. Y tenía la sensación de que él la veía mucho más pequeña y delicada de lo que era en realidad, y por eso quizás tenía tanto reparo en dejarla sola.

Suspiró.

La verdad era que eso no la tranquilizaba mucho. No quería que se quedase pendiente de ella simplemente porque temiese que se rompiese en dos como una rama seca, ya que resultaba molesto para ambos, por un motivo u otro.

-¿Qué haces?- su voz sonaba algo sorprendida.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Se había detenido en mitad del pasillo y la miraba de una forma que no supo identificar. Cuando vio que sus ojos bajaban los acompañó hasta llegar a la manga de la camisa del chico, sonrojándose entonces enormemente. Se había agarrado a ella inconscientemente mientras caminaba cavilando.

-¡Lo siento!- se soltó con rapidez y escondió ambas manos tras la espalda, agachando la cabeza.

Kanda alzó una ceja.

-Es… una vieja costumbre que tengo… Cuando mi abuelo me leía siempre le agarraba de la manga y… Ha-ha sido algo inconsciente, lo siento.

-Bueno- dijo simplemente, y siguió caminando.

-¿Te ha molestado?- preguntó, algo temerosa de recibir un sí.

-No- reconoció- Me ha sorprendido.

-Ha sido… Lo siento, de verdad.

El chico giró la cabeza, algo fastidiado, y frunció el ceño. Empezaba a molestarle que le tuviese tanto miedo.

-No muerdo, ni araño, ni ataco- su voz sonó más ronca de lo que había pretendido.

-Lo… supongo…

-Pues entonces no te pongas así.

-¿A-así?- preguntó confusa.

-Me tienes miedo.

-¡Qu-qué va!- se apresuró en decir.

-Pues lo parece.

Clara parpadeó, algo confusa y avergonzada. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Lo siento…

-¡Y deja de decir lo siento!- murmuró, algo furioso- No tienes que ir pidiendo perdón por todo lo que haces.

-L-… E-está bien- se frotó los brazos- Mejor seguimos- dijo, señalando a Sofía, que se había revuelto en los brazos de Kanda.

Caminaron un poco más, en silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña. Clara se adelantó un poco para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Mientras el japonés colocaba a la niña sobre la cama con cuidado de no despertarla- no quería tenerla correteando a su alrededor tan temprano-, Clara corrió hacia la terraza y bajó la persiana con suavidad y algo de dificultad, quedando únicamente la claridad que entraba por la puerta. Luego se acercó a la cama y la destapó, cubriendo a su hermanita con las sábanas con mucha delicadeza, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

Kanda esperaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y piernas, con la mirada puesta en la nada, mirándolas de reojo de vez en cuando. Era un contraste enorme entre la enana chillona y pelmaza, y la mayor tan tremendamente calmada y delicada.

Esperó a que Clara hubiese salido de la habitación para cerrar la puerta y darse el lujo de suspirar, aliviado. Escuchó su risa, tan suave, y la miró.

-De verdad que siento que te moleste tanto.

-Tsk.

Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso en el que Kanda se dedicó a mirar sus brazos cruzados y Clara a intentar no mirarlo a él.

-Kan...

-Eh.

-D-dime.

-No importa. Di tú.

-N-no, en serio...- se atrevió a alzar los ojos hasta dar con los suyos y supo que iba a hablar ella- Que... Nada... Que puedes ir a ocuparte de tus cosas, en serio. No es necesario que estés cuidando de mí si no quieres... Leeré un libro o algo y diré que has cuidado de mí...

El chico examinó su rostro suave y sincero.

-No podrías mentir- dictaminó al fin.

-Sí podría, de verdad. Además... Has cuidado de mí. No sería mentira.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de al lado y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese, dejándola pasar primero.

-Es tu habitación, ¿verdad?- él asintió con la cabeza y le indicó la cama con un gesto, yendo hacia la silla del escritorio, donde ya esperaba su mochila- Es muy bonita.

-Gracias.

-¿Tienes trabajo?

-Sí- respondió sacando un par de libros y cuadernos.

-E-entonces me voy y... T-te dejo...

-Mi madre se molestaría. Quédate aquí haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Es muy agradable- le dedico una mirada confusa-. Tu madre, quiero decir. Es muy simpática y... cariñosa.

-Demasiado.

-No, en serio, creo que es estupenda- acabó casi en un susurro y se quedó callada al ver que él empezaba a escribir, mirando de un lado a otro.

Pasaron así varios minutos en los que, de no haber estado más que acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo inactiva, Clara se habría aburrido soberanamente.

-Haz algo- espetó de repente Kanda sin dejar sus deberes.

-¿Qué?

-Que hagas algo- lo estaba poniendo de los nervios ahí sentada sin hacer nada-. Coge un libro de la estantería o escucha música o lo que sea. Tengo un mp3 en el cajón de arriba de la mesilla. Y hay un portátil en el de abajo si quieres otra música.

-No importa... Estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada.

-Me da igual. Haz algo.

-V-vale...

Se levantó y empezó a rozar los libros sin fijarse ni en los títulos. No tenía ganas de leer, y en todo caso le daba un poco de miedo saber qué libros tendría un chico como él. Seguro que le daban miedo. Lo escuchó gruñir, molesto, y se apresuró a ir al estante de abajo del todo, segura de que ahí estarían los libros que menos le gustaban y que, por tanto, más le gustarían a ella. Sus ojos enormes se abrieron aun más al ver uno de sus libros favoritos ahí abajo, en una edición que no podía calificarse con un nombre menor a "edición de lujo", grande, de pastas duras y una bonita y apacible portada.

-Vaya... Sentido y sensibilidad...- murmuró muy bajito, cogiéndolo.

Lo abrió y vio una dedicatoria escrita con una letra pulcra y bonita que no le pareció suya. Tenía algo de calculada.

"Léetelo, ¡a ver si se te pega algo de la segunda parte del título, Yu! La primera olvídala, ya tienes de sobra (¡y cuando digo de sobra quiero decir que te sobra!). Llámame si te hace llorar, te consolaré después de reírme. ¡Feliz cumpleeee!"

La firma era tan ilegible que desistió de intentar descifrarla, pero no pudo hacer menos que soltar una suave carcajada. No imaginaba que alguien se atreviera a vacilar a Kanda, y eso la hizo pensar que quizás no era tan terrible. Volvió a la cama y se recostó, dudando un poco, para empezar a leer. Casi se lo sabía de memoria, pero le daba igual. Lo que fuera con tal de evadirse un poco del ambiente de opresión. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo había. Kanda estaba a lo suyo, concentrado en sus apuntes y hojas y, aunque de vez en cuando mascullaba o gruñía algo por lo bajo, lo cierto era que no le estaba haciendo caso. Ni ella a él. En cierta forma, se estaba bien. Era como estar sola estando acompañada.

Suspiró, aliviada. Era mucho mejor así que con gente cuidándola todo el tiempo.

* * *

Bufó. Las nueve.

Las manecillas del reloj del salón se movían lentamente con su molesto tic-tac, que no sabía por qué, le sonaba amplificado, retumbándole en los oídos de forma constante y molesta. Su padre estaba sentado junto a él, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, con su flequillo recto y liso cayéndole sobre sus ojos grises. Él no hacía nada. Miraba la pared, los cuadros, las fotos, el reloj y a su padre, se perdía en la tapicería del sofá y en la superficie de cristal de la mesa. Escuchaba las risas de su madre y de Alessandra en la cocina, que jueguetaban con la pequeña, que también reía. Nanny hacía comentarios puntuales. El resto de criados callaban. El señor Jefferson estaba arriba con su hija, que en ese momento estaba siendo revisada por un médico, no por nada en especial, era que debía seguir con el tratamiento unos días más hasta que pudiesen cerciorarse de que estaba perfectamente, dentro de sus posibilidades.

-¿Qué le pasa exactamente?- preguntó a su padre.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A Clara. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ah- pareció muy sorprendido por el interés de su hijo- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien. Creo que tenía algo de anemia y que sufría algunos desmayos con frecuencia. Pero no me lo explicaron en demasiada profundidad. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Gruñó.

-Porque se pondría a balbucear y nunca terminaría de hablar.

-¿Pero qué dices, hijo?

Agachó la mirada y se apretó los brazos.

-Le doy miedo.

La risa de su padre, que cerró el libro para reírse a gusto, inundó el salón.

-Tsk- se había sonrojado mínimamente y había girado la cabeza, molesto.

-Pero por Dios, ¿cómo le vas a dar miedo?

-Se lo doy.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Se lo pregunté y me lo dijo.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?

-Sí. Se le notaba cada vez que me miraba... "Estúpidos ojos demasiado expresivos."

-Vaya por Dios- retomó la lectura de su libro, todavía risueño.

-No te rías.

-Es que es cómico, Yu. Que te tiene miedo... Cuando tu madre se entere...

-¡No! ¡No se te ocurra decírselo!

-Ahora parece que eres tú quien teme a tu madre.

-Es que ES para temerla... Sabes perfectamente cómo se pondría...

-Sí. Por eso dudo sobre si decírselo o no...

-¡Papá!

-Vale, vale. Nada de contárselo a tu madre- soltó una risilla-. Madre mía...

-¡Buenas a todos!- la voz escandalosa de Lavi resonó en las paredes de la cocina.

-Vaya, es tu amigo Lavi. Habrá entrado por la puerta de atrás.

-Genial, el que faltaba.

Le escuchó preguntar por él y dirigirse corriendo hacia el salón.

-¡Yu! ¿Qué tal?- se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado su amigo y alzó la mano para saludar a Takeshi- Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches, chaval. Pareces contento.

-Motivos no me faltan, señor.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Me he perdido algo? Parece divertido.

-Ah. Bueno, es que Yu me ha contado algo muy gracioso.

Kanda le lanzó a su padre la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

-¿Ah, sí?- se deslizó corriendo hacia el sofá- ¡Soy todo oídos!

-Papá...

-Yu, si lo que dices es cierto, se dará cuenta nada más veros.

Gruñó, molesto.

-Ey, ey, ¿ver a quién? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Verás, no sé si sabes que ha llegado la hija mayor de los Jefferson.

-¡Ah! Clara, ¿no?

-Sí. Se ha llevado toda la tarde con Yu, y según él, la chica le tiene miedo.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio?

-Según Yu se le nota.

Lavi empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Kanda suspiró. Le quedaba una cena tremendamente larga aguantando sus indirectas y sus bromas. Y menos mal que no se trataba de una estúpida, sino estaría condenado para el resto del curso, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de no estarlo ya.

De pronto, dos voces masculinas sonaron bajando las escaleras, apareciendo de la penumbra de las mismas el señor Jefferson y el doctor, que saludaron de soslayo a los Kanda y a Lavi. Después se escuchó un murmullo suave y apareció Clara cabizbaja. Kanda miró a Lavi de reojo, que la observaba como a toda persona que aparecía nueva en su vida, y sonrió levemente al ver el gesto de sorpresa cuando ella alzó el rostro y pudo contemplar sus enormes ojos azules, que le dejaron perplejo unos segundos.

-Parece una muñequita- murmuró- Y menudos ojos...

-Eso pensamos todos, hijo- dijo Takeshi, enfrascado de nuevo en su lectura.

Clara lo miró y enrojeció. Kanda bufó. Ya estaba, otra más que se colaba por Lavi nada más verlo, puto pelirrojo alterahormonas. Su padre reparó en el nuevo visitante y la empujó levemente para mandarla hacia los chicos, con lo cual no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.

-Hola...- susurró muy bajito, mirándose las sandalias marrón claro que llevaba, plantada delante del sofá.

Los Kanda hicieron uno de sus gestos imperceptibles mientras que Lavi, siempre más enérgico, se levantó y le cogió la mano.

-Clara, ¿no? Yo me llamo Lavi, soy el mejor amigo del repelente de Yu- soltó una carcajada al final de la frase.

El aludido soltó un gruñido de descontento.

-E-encantada- retiró la mano bruscamente, asustada por el trato cercano del pelirrojo, que pareció sorprendido.

-Tienes las manos muy delgadas- comentó intentando romper el hielo.

-Ya... E-es que he estado algo...

-¿Enferma?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya, qué pena, las chicas no deberían pasar por esas cosas. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermanita?

-E-es que no creo que quiera venir...

-Qué pena, tenía ganas de jugar con ella, pero me dijo que primero tenía que hablar contigo- metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de chuches-. Le traía esto, son sus favoritas, siempre me lo dice. Pero no se las di en la cocina porque entonces no habría cenado.

-Sí, es cierto.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y tiró de ella para que hiciera lo mismo, pero se quedó de pie, reticente.

-Venga, relájate, ¿o es que te sientes mal?

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero siguió sin ocupar el lugar que Lavi le ofrecía. Yu centró sus ojos grisáceos en ella.

-Siéntate.

-V-v-vale.

-Jo, tío, qué envidia... A mí no me hacía caso. ¡Clara, que sepas que esto es la guerra!- declaró teatralmente señalándola con un dedo.

-Lo siento... No quería...

Le dio un codazo.

-Estaba de broma, mujer. No te lo tomes todo tan a pecho. Veo que ya la han sumido en el ambiente de la casa, señor. No reconoce las bromas.

Takeshi se rió.

-Ya ves, unos días aquí y la seriedad pasa a ser parte de tu persona. Eres el único inmune, Lavi.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Lavi, deja de asustarla- recriminó Yu al sentir cómo la chica se estremecía a su lado.

-¡Si no la asusto!- exclamó- ¿A que no te doy nada de miedo?

-N-no, claro que no. En absoluto- replicó mirándolo a la cara, y el pelirrojo pudo leer el miedo en sus enormes ojos.

-Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario- murmuró algo triste. Pero se animó enseguida y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Venga, no me tengas miedo. A veces se me va un poco la pinza, porque me emociono, pero soy buen chaval. Si no me crees pregúntale a Yu, él te dirá lo encantador que soy, ¿cierto?

No tuvo ocasión de responder porque Haruka entró en el salón con su paso rápido.

-¡Muy cierto! Lavi es adorable- el pelirrojo se levantó y ella le dio un abrazo cariñoso-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Aquí, intentando animar la casa.

-Te deseo suerte, es una empresa difícil... ¡Con decirte que llevo desde que me casé intentándolo!- los dos hombres de su vida la miraron mal y ella se echó a reír- ¡Pero no me miréis así! Si es la pura verdad...

-Yo creo que son agradables...- interrumpió Clara tímidamente.

-Si tú lo dices...- suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿y la comida?- preguntó Lavi jovialmente.

-¡Ay, cierto, si yo venía a eso!

-Desastre.

-Yu, no me digas eso...

-Eso, sé amable con tu madre. ¿Querías que fuéramos a la mesa, cariño?- preguntó Takeshi, mirándola con dulzura.

-¡Exactamente!- enganchó a Lavi por el brazo- Y te quiero a mi lado, Lavi.

-Será un placer.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor con paso ligero, hablando animadamente entre ellos. Clara envidió un poco la facilidad de palabra y acercamiento que tenía el muchacho pelirrojo y se retorció los dedos, sintiéndose un poco mal por ello.

-Te harás daño- le indicó Kanda.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de pedir perdón por todo.

-Lo... E-está bien.

-Venga, Yu, deja de reñirla- Takeshi se levantó del sofá tras marcar la página y dejar el libro sobre la mesa-. Y vamos a cenar, que la verdad es que tengo hambre.

Kanda siguió a su padre en silencio, quedándose en la puerta para esperar a Clara, que llegó algo rezagada y le agradeció el gesto. Al entrar en el comedor, observó que sus padres y su hermana ya no estaban (le habían avisado que tenían que cenar con unos socios y que era mejor que se quedara a descansar). Lavi, Haruka y Takeshi ya estaban en la mesa, dejándoles dos asientos contiguos a ellos. Clara tembló un poco. ¿Es que le iba a tocar siempre al lado de Kanda? No era que el muchacho le desagradase ni mucho menos, pero seguía teniéndole algo de… respeto.

-Siéntate- le ordenó, separándole la silla que había frente a Lavi de la mesa y sentándose él frente a su padre.

-Gracias.

-Que educadito, Yu- bromeó Lavi.

-¡Por su puesto!- respondió Haruka con los brazos en jarra, intentando aparentar estar indignada- ¿Qué esperabas, eh, jovencito?- le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo y se echó a reír- ¿Patatas?- le acercó un bol de patatas gratinadas.

-¡Por favor!

Casi todos soltaron una carcajada ante la mirada golosa del muchacho, incluso Clara, aunque lo disimuló- o intentó disimular- colocándose la mano en la boca.

-¡Eh, te has reído!- exclamó el pelirrojo, muy satisfecho- Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes- le dijo con voz cálida.

Clara enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y escondió su mirada en el plato, todavía vacío. Al lado Kanda bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, esperando que al menos no le diese el coñazo con Lavi y cosas así. Alargó el brazo y comenzó a servirse comida, acordándose siempre de preguntarle a la muchacha si le apetecía esto o aquello de un modo seco y conciso, a lo que ella siempre respondía con timidez. Cada vez que tomaba un cuenco o un plato, se fijó en que Lavi tenía razón. Clara tenía las manos mucho más finas y pequeñas de lo que debería, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y no sabía realmente como debía sentirse ante eso. ¿Mal? ¿Extrañado? ¿Indiferente? ¿Preocupado? Bah... Realmente le traía sin cuidado. Y sin embargo no podía evitar mirárselas de vez en cuando, y recordarse sin querer una vez más lo pequeñas que eran.

-Por cierto, Clara- la voz de su padre lo trajo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué tenías exactamente? Tu enfermedad, digo.

-Ah, anemia. Me da de vez en cuando. Al parecer por mucho que me alimente bien es algo que no se me va.

-Vaya, qué faena- murmuró el pelirrojo, metiéndose después un trozo enorme de lomo en salsa- ¿Y no hay forma de curártelo?

-Se puede mantener- alzó los hombros- Pero no me preocupa mucho, es tratable. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Creí que mi padre se lo había comentado.

-Bueno, es que Yu me preguntó antes y no supe qué contestarle- respondió con un tono con el que pretendió restarle importancia.

Pero no sirvió de mucho. En ese momento, las miradas de Haruka y Lavi se posaron sobre el joven japonés, que nuevamente maldecía a su padre por la poca discreción que podía mostrar a veces.

-¿Así que estabas interesado?- preguntó Lavi con una sonrisa condescendiente que lo sacó de quicio nada más verla.

Gruñó. No podía decir que no porque hubiera sido una descortesía hacia Clara, pero no podía decir que sí porque... no podía. No si quería conservar niveles mínimos de cordura.

-Normal, ¡es que Clarita es tan guapa!- intervino Haruka dando una palmada.

-Yo... Creo que él sólo...

-Ah, no, no, ¡no se te ocurra decir que intentaba ser amable! Yu nunca intenta ser amable.

-Tsk.

-¡Pero, cielo, si es cierto! Claro que eres muy educado y todo lo demás, pero...

-...no eres la cosa más adorable del mundo- miró a Clara y le guiñó un ojo-. Puedes llevártelo cuando quieras.

-¿Eh?

-Cállate- masculló Kanda pinchando una patata con tanta fuerza que practicamente la desintegró.

-Yu, ten cuidado al comer- advirtió su madre-. ¿Por qué no las cortas con el cuchillo si son muy grandes?

Lavi soltó una enorme carcajada, secundado por Takeshi, y Clara ocultó la cara tras la servilleta.

-Tsk- cogió el vaso y bebió para esconder la cara-, sólo quería saber si iba a necesitar algo especial.

-Lógico, el perfecto anfitrión... ¿Y bien?- preguntó mirando a Clara- ¿Necesitas algo especial?

-Ah...

-Puedes dormir con tu hermanita- soltó una carcajada, sabiendo perfectamente dónde acababa siempre Sofía.

-NO- interrumpió Kanda intentando contener sus ansias de levantarse y retorcerle el cuello a ese inútil amigo suyo.

-¿Por qué no? La habitación es grande...- la voz inocente de Haruka estuvo a punto de ser demasiado para Lavi, que estuvo a punto de escupir el refresco que tomaba.

-La niña es mayor. No hace más que decir eso todo el tiempo. Que duerma sin su hermana.

-E-estoy bien en la habitación que me habéis dado... De verdad...

-No, no, Lavi tiene razón. Tienes que estar junto a Yu...- pareció pensativa durante un segundo.

-¿Por qué no le das la que siempre uso yo, Haruka?

-¡Ah! ¿Es que no te quedarás a dormir?

-Nah... El viejo me necesita.

-Lavi, deberías mostrar más respeto hacia tu tutor- reprochó Takeshi apuntándole con el tenedor.

-Ay, no seas anticuado, Takeshi... Deja que disfrute- le guiñó un ojo-. Yo no me chivaré.

Todos se volvieron extrañados cuando Kanda se levantó, mirando a su padre.

-No tengo hambre- anunció, y todos entendieron que era una petición de permiso más que otra cosa.

-Si no hay lo que te gusta nunca tienes hambre...- suspiró- Está bien... Puedes irte.

-¡Yu!- exclamó Lavi poniendo cara de dolido- ¡No huyas, cobarde!

Haruka alabó la broma mientras su hijo salía hecho una furia del comedor.

-Ay, pobrecillo, se altera tanto por todo... Un día le va a dar algo...

Takeshi meneó la cabeza. El día que le diera, sabía perfectamente de qué dos personas sería la culpa.

-En fin, este Yu- Lavi meneó la cabeza y bebió un poco de refresco- Y bueno, dime, princesa, ¿qué piensas de nuestro querido Yu?

Haruka se echó a reír y Takeshi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Había acabado con los nervios de su hijo, y ahora pensaba centrarse en la pobre y demasiado tímida Clara.

"Este crío no tiene remedio alguno" pensó.

-¿Q-que qué pienso yo de...?

Se sonrojó antes de terminar la frase. No es que le emocionase en demasía el hecho de tener que contarles a todos que el joven Kanda le inspiraba algo de temor, porque directamente pasaba de mentirles. ¿Para qué, si se le notaría en seguida?

-Vamos, vamos, cariño, no seas tímida. Aunque seamos sus padres no te vamos a morder si dices algo malo de Yu. Conocemos sus virtudes y defectos, no nos vas a asustar con nada nuevo.

-Lo que le pasa a la princesita, Haruka, es que Yu le da miedo- rió Lavi.

-¿Qué? ¿Que u le da miedo? ¡Pero si no hace nada! ¡Si mi pequeño es sólo un cachorrito!

-Haruka- riñó su marido, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por su hijo.

-Y-yo... B-bueno... E-es sólo...

-Tranquilízate y respira, cariño- le aconsejó Haruka, sonriéndole de una forma cálida.

-¡E-es que! S-se le ve... No sé... Tan... imponente... tan serio y tan... distante... Tan... frío... Como si no quisiera que me acercase a él, como si le... molestase o algo así...- jugueteó con la servilleta entre sus dedos para no retorcerlos, recordando inconscientemente el consejo del muchacho- No sé... quizás es algo tonto... Porque no es que... sea malo... ni... no sé... me diga cosas de mala manera- Lavi alzó una ceja en ese momento- Es sólo... e-eso... La... la sensación de que ha formado un muro a su al rededor que no quiere que nadie lo traspase...

Haruka y Takeshi se miraron, con una media sonrisa en los labios, y se dieron la mano.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-No sientas nada, tesoro. Es sólo que nos duele ver que sigue así. Compréndenos, es nuestro único hijo y no nos hace ninguna gracia que siga intentando separarse del resto.

-Qué va- intervino Lavi, al fin- Lo que le pasa es que, simplemente, no es de los que se van abriendo a todo el mundo. En realidad Yu es una persona mucho más simple de lo que parece. Establece unos límites demasiado claros entre conocidos, amigos y personas a las que quiere. Para él, su mundo son los dos últimos tipos, y se usa como barrera para evitar que nadie del exterior entre ni lo perturbe. No le gusta modificar los patrones a los que está acostumbrado, de modo que intenta impedirlo a toda cosa. Pero de vez en cuando se reblandece y poco y cede, así que no te preocupes, no te asustes y no cedas, sólo date y dale tiempo y acabará dejándote entrar. Créeme, lo sé. Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y si no... y si no quiere?

Lavi pareció sorprenderse y sonrió.

-¿Cómo no va a querer? Clara, eres una criatura completamente adorable, y ya te lo digo completamente en serio. Eres como un río de aguas tranquilas, como un murmullo, tranquila, suave… Eres justo el tipo de persona que necesita a su lado, después de tener que aguantarme a mí, que le pongo histérico, a Allen, que le pone nervioso, y a Lenalee, que no le molesta pero es capaz de sonsacarle cosas que no quiere y es demasiado emotiva. Tú eres calmada, guardas las distancias y serías capaz de convivir con él en una misma casa sin ningún tipo de problemas, estoy seguro- le guiñó un ojo- Así que no digas que no va a querer.

Clara se quedó mirándolo, muy impresionada por el análisis que acababa de realizar Lavi sobre ella y sobre él sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, y contempló, sin decir nada, cómo Haruka, y Takeshi en menor medida, expresaban con palabras sus pensamientos. Desde luego aquel muchacho tenía algo tremendamente fascinante.


	24. Encantado de conocerte

_N/A: Ración doble de capi en esta ocasión, ya que he juntado dos en uno, porque el primero se quedaba muy corto. Espero que no os canséis de leer tanto, porque la verdad es que es tremeeendo. Como siempre, gracias a todo el mundo por las reviews. _

_**NoeMi D**, todos sabemos que a Lavi le gustan los riesgos xD así que seguirá haciendo el idiota con Irene, te lo aseguro. Alegra mucho saber que te gusta Clara =3 realmente ha tenido una acogida muy buena, no esperábamos que gustase tanto, la verdad. ¡Gracias por leer y por la review! _

_Y sin mucho más que añadir, **Chibi Rukia** se despide._

_¡Un saludo y espero que os guste el capi!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 24~**_

-Clarita...

La voz la despertó en seguida incluso antes de que su hermana le pusiera la mano encima.

-Sofi...- miró el reloj- ¿Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana...- le acarició el pelo algo cansada, sentándose en la cama.

-Es que... Yu se perdió.

-¿Qué dices?- se rió suavemente y la subió a la cama- Estará durmiendo.

-No... Yo fui para dormir con él como todos los días y no estaba.

-¿A... dormir con él?- se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Qué miedo.

-Sí, porque Yu hace así- hizo un ruido rarísimo con la garganta que sonó al gorgeo de un pollito- No... Así- probó otra vez- Bueno, hace una cosa, y entonces no da miedo, porque hace ruido pero bonito, y da sueño, y así no tengo pesadillas.

-Seguro que fue a por un vaso de agua.

Sofía saltó de la cama y le tiró de la mano.

-Vamos a buscar a Yu.

-Sofi... Es tarde... Si tienes miedo quédate conmigo- abrió las sábanas y le sonrió, ofreciéndole un hueco.

-No- se cruzó de brazos-, todavía estás malita y no te puedes cansar. No puedo dormir contigo.

Clara suspiró.

-Pero tampoco puedes estar siempre pegada a Kanda... Él también tiene que dormir.

-¡Y duerme! Si no duerme, no hace ruiditos, así que lo dejo dormir- declaró con expresión satisfecha mientras su hermana mayor sonreía, segura de que el chico no pegaría ojo con las patadas de Sofía.

-Venga, déjalo en paz. Él es mayor y no quiere jugar con niños pequeños...

-Pues Lavi juega. Y me llama.

-Pero es distinto...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Porque Lavi es así- Sofía seguía tirando insistentemente de su brazo, y no le quedó más remedio que levantarse-. Vaaaale, vaaaale, iremos a buscarlo, pero luego te vas a tu cama o a esta, ¿sí? Nada de ir a la cama de Kanda.

-Jo...

-Sofi...

-Clariiiii...

-Vamos, anda.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras apenas iluminadas por una luz que parecía venir de la cocina.

-¿Ves? Debe estar tomando un vaso de agua- Clara hizo ademán de volver a subir, pero Sofía salió corriendo hacia la cocina- ¡Sofi!- exclamó en un susurro enfadado, acercándose tras ella.

Se encontró de pronto en el marco de la puerta, jadeando aunque apenas habían sido unos metros. Las escaleras la cansaban bastante si las combinaba con los nervios.

-Ah... B-buenas noches...- dijo torpemente al ver a Kanda plantado de pie delante de la nevera con una botella de agua en la mano y el pelo negro cayéndole por la espalda.

-Hola.

-Yu, ¿por qué te fuiste?- intervino Sofía, abrazándole las piernas.

-Tenía sed.

-¡Pues avísame!

-Sofi... ¿Cómo va a despertarte para decirte que tiene sed?

-Tsk. Estás loca, enana- le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante a la niña, que llenó los cachetes de aire.

-¡No es verdad!

-Ya tenías miedo otra vez.

-¡N-no! Es que me gusta tu cama, es más suave.

-Ya, claro, excusas.

-¡No son excusas!

Clara observaba desde la puerta, con la mano sujetando el marco, cómo su hermana se enzarzaba en una extraña discusión sin sentido con un muchacho que sería trece años mayor que ella, y no pudo sino resultarle cómica la situación. Se fijó en su hermana, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y las manitas apretadas, dando leves pataditas de rabieta al ver que el muchacho le contestaba siempre con esa sonrisa desafiante. Luego desvió la vista hacia Kanda, con los ojos algo brillantes- quizás por el sueño-, el pelo completamente suelto, como una cascada negra sobre su espalda, tan liso, y esa sonrisa que resultaba divertida dirigida hacia un niño, y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no le daba ningún miedo, ni temor. Inspiraba en ella un sentimiento muy extraño de ¿ternura? Cuando se sorprendió a sí misma pensando eso zarandeó la cabeza e intentó recuperar el hilo perdido de aquella tonta conversación.

-¡Pues seguro que Clarita opinaba lo mismo que yo! ¿A que sí?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿A que Yu parece una chica ahora?

-¿Eh?- profirió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-¿A que sí, a que sí? ¿A que lo parece?

-Eh... ah... Sofi... No deberías...

-¿Pero lo parece sí o no?

Lo miró. Él la miró, esperando su respuesta. Y luego miró a su hermana, que la observaba desde metro y algo más abajo, con el ceño fruncido, esperando el apoyo de su hermana. Clara sintió que una especie de presión le nacía dentro del pecho, pero sus padres siempre le habían dicho que tenía que dedicarse, en esos momentos, a respirar tranquilamente y pensar. Y eso hizo. Respiró pausadamente y pensó un poco, intentando dar con la respuesta adecuada e intentando hacer como que Kanda no estaba presente, puesto que así se ponía menos nerviosa.

-¿Y es malo si lo parece?- dijo, agachándose junto a ella.

-Es que Yu no es una chica.

-¿Y?

-Pues que no puede parecer una chica.

Clara se llevó el dedo índice a los labios e hizo como que pensaba. Su hermana la contemplaba, expectante.

-Por las mañanas cuando te levantas, ¿verdad que siempre decimos que pareces un león por culpa de los pelos?

La niña asintió.

-¿Y a que tú no eres un león?

-No.

-Y sin embargo lo pareces.

-Sí.

-¿Ves? Pues tampoco pasa nada si Kanda parece una chica o no, porque como realmente no lo es, no importa.

-Aaah… Pero no me has contestado a mi pregunta- replicó, mirándola, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sofía, te acabo de decir que no importa que lo parezca.

-¡Pero no me respondes!

Suspiró.

-Sofía...- su voz sonaba ahogada.

-¡Me enfado si no me respondes!

Se acercó al oído de su hermana y le susurró algo que Kanda no alcanzó a oír, y de lo que, sinceramente, decidió pasar, pero que pareció dejar a la niña medianamente satisfecha.

-Pero tienes que irte a tu cama.

-¿Qué?

-Sofía…

-Bueeeno… ¿Pero ahora mismo?

-Sí, ahora mismo.

-Está bieeen…- se acercó a Kanda y le indicó que la aupase.

-Ni de coña.

-¡Jo! ¡Pues agáchate!

Lo hizo de pocas ganas y la niña le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con su hermana y salió de la cocina.

-¿Seguro que puedes llegar tú sola, Sofía?

-¡Sí!- su voz vino desde las escaleras.

-Pero no grites- murmuró Clara más para sí que para su hermana.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó Kanda cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos.

-Que le respondería cuando estuviésemos solas.

-¿Por qué?

Clara se sonrojó.

-Tsk.

-L-lo siento.

-Te he dicho que no pidas perdón por todo.

-Pero… es que…

-Da igual- respondió de mala gana-. Estoy acostumbrado- se sentó en la mesa y dejó las cosas sobre su superficie, frotándose los ojos-. No es la primera vez- su vista se desvió hacia el reloj en la pared.

-Entiendo…

-¿Piensas que es normal?

-Bueno- se volvió a sonrojar-. Si realmente… lo pareces… ¡Pero yo no creo que sea nada malo!- se apresuró en decir.

-No intentes arreglarlo.

-No lo intento.

-Mentira.

-¡Pero es que lo pienso! De verdad que no me parece nada malo que parezcas un poco una mujer así…- puso las manos sobre la mesa y jugueteó con los dedos- Es… es como… como…- suspiró- como parte de tu encanto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… es… - gimió, desesperada por no saber expresarse bien- Mira… Kanda… Eres… quiero decir… eres un chico guapo, ¿vale? Pero no es una belleza… normal… es como… no sé… pero no es normal… y… bueno, "eso" forma parte de esa belleza y… es lo que te hace… ser como eres… supongo… Siento avergonzarte- dijo en seguida, al ver que el muchacho había girado la cabeza en otra dirección y había apoyado el mentón sobre la mano.

-Da igual- su voz tenía un matiz extraño que no supo identificar-. Vamos a la cama.

-Sí- susurró.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, él un par de pasos por delante, y cuando ya se iba hacia su puerta Clara lo detuvo, cogiéndole el brazo.

-¿Qué?

Ante la respuesta cortante estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero no había dicho que estuviera enfadado... Y Lavi le había dicho que no se echara atrás...

-Que...- con un gesto rápido, le recogió todo el pelo y lo retorció como para hacer un moño- Si tanto te molesta, córtate el pelo. Así... así apenas... Bueno, eso- lo soltó, dejándolo caer otra vez-. Pero... A mí no me gustaría. Tienes un pelo increíble.

-Mamá dice lo mismo- suspiró- Por eso lo llevo así. Le gusta.

-Ya...- tenía ganas de hablar un poco más, pero no quería agobiarlo- bueno, pues nada. ¿Hasta mañana?

Asintió con la cabeza y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta sin volverse. Clara hizo lo mismo, y vio a su hermanita profundamente dormida.

-Hay que ver... ¡Si me ha mentido!- exclamó en un susurro, pero sonrió y se acostó con ella, abrazándola en cuanto las sábanas las cubrieron a ambas.

Se durmió preguntándose qué ruido sería el que hacía Yu para quitarle el miedo.

* * *

-Je, ya sabía yo que iba a estar estudiando... Con lo mal que le salió el examen de historia de hoy...- Lavi suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón con los brazos tras la cabeza. Allen, Lenalee y Clara se miraron y después lo miraron a él, que abrió el ojo- ¡Ah, perdón! Clara, estos son Allen y Lenalee, nuestros tortolitos.

-¡Lavi!- reprocharon los dos, frunciendo el ceño.

Clara se rió y estrechó dubitativa la mano que Lenalee le tendía, devolviendo a la vez la sonrisa que le dirigía Allen.

-Encantada de conoceros- susurró tímidamente.

-Eh, podéis sentaros y eso aunque Yu esté arriba.

-Lavi, tienes una cara impresionante- medio alabó Lenalee obedeciendo, seguida por los otros dos que ocuparon las butacas.

-¿Por qué? Sólo estamos esperando a Yu.

-Claro, a que haga sus dos horas de purgatorio.

-Venga, venga. Sabes que serán por lo menos tres...

-¡Con más razón!- intervino Allen.

-¡Es que quería que conocierais a Clara! Además, no me pusisteis tantas pegas cuando os dije de venir sin decirle nada a Yu.

Ambos tuvieron el acierto de enrojecer, y Clara sonrió. Eran mucho más amables y menos intimidantes que sus dos amigos, y le pareció que la chica china se convertiría en una buena amiga y confidente para ella.

-Ya... Es que nosotros también teníamos algo de curiosidad, la verdad...

-Como hablasteis de ella toda la mañana...- Allen sonrió- Tranquila, que no fue nada malo.

Clara apretó su falda con nerviosismo.

-N-no, si no pensaba que...

-En realidad dije que eras un poco escuálida- interrumpió Lavi, y ella abrió los ojos con expresión dolida, haciéndolo reír.

-No le hagas caso, no dijo nada de eso. Es un idiota- dijo Lenalee pegándole amistosamente.

-¿Por qué siempre me llevo yo los golpes?

-¡Porque te los ganas!

-Y... ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí?- preguntó Allen desviando el tema para ahorrarse más tonterías del pelirrojo.

-Sí, creo. Me parece que mamá planea que me quede en una escuela femenina de por aquí...- el peliblanco palideció visiblemente, alarmándola- ¿E-estás bien, Allen?

-S-sí, olvídalo. No es nada. De verdad.

-L-lo siento.

-No, no, si es culpa mía...

-Es que aquí donde lo ves, Allen es un rompecorazones... Las chicas del colegio cerca de donde trabaja no hacen más que pedirle el número y tirarle los tejos...

-V-vaya... L-lo siento- se disculpó sin saber si eso era malo.

-No lo sientas por él, ¡siéntelo por Lenalee! Cualquier día llega y se da cuenta de que le han robado el novio...

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó su amigo indignado.

-Estoy segura de que Allen no haría tal cosa, es evidente que es un buen chico- apoyó Clara en un susurro.

Lenalee rió al ver la cara sonriente de su novio ante el súbito cumplido.

-No le digas esas cosas o acabará yéndose contigo- bromeó.

Tardaron como cinco minutos en parar de reírse entre la cara de Allen y las imitaciones de Lavi, y cuando lo consiguieron, Clara se levantó suavemente.

-P-puedo ir a buscar a Kanda si queréis...- sugirió temerosa de que se hiciera un silencio incómodo- Seguro que no le importa bajar si estáis aquí...

-Ah, créeme, le importará- objetó Lavi alzando una mano-. Déjale que se amargue a gusto, luego bajará más contento.

-Eso no tiene sentido- se quejó Allen.

-Yu tampoco tiene sentido. Bueno, no lo que personas normales entendemos por tal al menos.

-También es verdad- suspiró el otro, resignado.

Las chicas volvieron a reír.

-Sois unos exagerados, pobre Kanda- gimoteó Lenalee sin parecer en absoluto compadecida.

-Sólo es responsable- defendió Clara.

-Uy, uy, uuuuuuy...- canturreó Lavi, levantándose para ir a rodearle los hombros a la chica, que aun seguía de pie- ¿Noto un atisbo de cariño en tu voz?

-¡N-n-no!

-Ya... ¿Así que nuestro querido Yu ya ha usado sus encantos?

-¡Para nada!- negó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y deseando que sus ojos no la delataran.

-Ya...- el pelirrojo rotó en torno a ella y se detuvo delante de su cara- Menos mal, porque cuando se suelta el pelo está realmente adorable, ¿no crees?

-S-sí...

-¡Ajá!

-¡N-no sé! Supongo, si t-tú lo dices...

-¡No, no, no intentes arreglarlo!- exclamó complacido- ¡Te pillé!

-¡N-no!- chilló avergonzada.

-Lavi, para ya- interrumpió Lenalee, recordando que Clara había estado enferma hasta hacía poco y no muy segura de si los nervios serían buenos para ella-. No tiene nada de malo que viera el pelo de Kanda, y él no "usa sus encantos". No seas tonto.

-Oh... Venga, ya no se puede ni jugar decentemente...

-No.

-Te estás volviendo sosa... Allen va a dejarte...

-Vete al cuerno- espetó, algo molesta por la broma.

-Vamos, Lenalee, no te mosquees- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza por los hombros- Que sabes que es bromitaaaa... ¡Si Allen está encoñado contigo! ¿Cómo te va a dejar? Míralo, ¿lo ves? Todo rojito y celosito porque me tiro encima tuyaaa.

-No estoy celoso- gruñó.

-¿Cómo que no? Si sólo hay que mirarte a la cara, moyashi.

-Es Allen. No te pongas como Kanda, por favor- se cruzó de brazos y se echó contra el sillón.

-¿Mo-moyashi?- preguntó Clara, confundida.

-¡Ah! Sí. Ven, siéntate y te lo cuento.

Clara asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, esta vez al lado de Allen, que la recibió con una sonrisa cordial.

-¿Ves como te lo quita, Lenalee?- se ganó un coscorrón- Dios, en serio que me vais a dejar tonto uno de estos días con tanto golpe. ¡Y el que haga una bromita al respecto se la gana!

-Se te pega el mal genio de Kanda, ¿eh, Lavi?- bromeó Allen.

-Cierra la boca, moyashi- respondió entre risas-¡Ah, sí, moyashi! Te voy a explicar que significa- dijo, ignorando a Allen por completo- Verás, es la forma que tiene Yu de llamar a Allen, en japonés significa "brote de habas"

-¿Brote de… habas?

-¡Si! Porque es bajito y tiene el pelo blanco, no sé si lo pillas.

-Sí, creo- sonrió.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué te llama "usagi".

-¡Porque soy tan mono y adorable como un conejito!

-No creo que sea por eso- susurró Allen.

-¿Y qué más da por lo que sea?

-¿U-usagi significa conejito?

-Más bien conejo- rió- pero sí, significa eso. Y no te preocupes, que no tiene ningún mote para ti- sonrió, leyendo en sus ojos- Sólo te llama Clara. ¡Y es una ventaja! A mí cuando nos conocimos me llamaba "pelirrojo", "idiota", "niñato", "subnormal" y toda una variedad de insultos en los que no pienso entrar.

-Y… ¿aún así os hicisteis amigos?

-Así es. ¡Para que veas como es Yu! Sólo tienes que darle algo de tiempo- le guiñó el ojo.

Clara sonrió, algo sonrojada, y asintió con la cabeza. Allen bufó, algo incrédulo.

-¿De verdad quieres ser amiga de Kanda?

-¡Allen!- riñó Lenalee.

-¡No es por eso!- se defendió- Bueno… un poco… No sé, supongo que para ti será diferente, como eres una chica y eso…

-No tiene nada que ver. Kanda no es amable con todas las chicas.

-Por cortesía sí- dijo Lavi, alzando los hombros-. Pero si le desagradases se notaría, Clarita- dijo al notarla nerviosa a su lado-. Ay, Dios, es que eres tan mona, tan tímida… siempre sonrojándote, pidiendo perdón por todo. Haruka tiene razón. ¡Si estuviese en mi mano te adoptaba!

Prácticamente saltó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Pues… a él no le gusta…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que pida perdón por todo- dijo, mirándole desde abajo entre sus brazos- Parece como que le molesta…- susurró, centrando su mirada en la camiseta roja del chico.

-¡Si no dejas de ser tan mona no puedo dejar de abrazarte!- rió, estrujándola un poco más contra él.

-Lavi, por favor, déjala. ¿No ves que está toda roja? La estás matando de vergüenza.

-Suéltala, imbécil.

Se volvieron para toparse con Kanda, que entraba en el salón decidido a soltarle un mamporro en la cabeza al pelirrojo que se ahorró al ver que se separaba de Clara.

-Je, hola, jefe.

-Hola- saludó mirando un segundo a cada uno.

Allen y Lenalee devolvieron el saludo, el primero con un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza y la segunda agitando la mano, sonriente. Clara sólo se sentó lo más rápido que pudo.

El japonés miró a Lavi.

-Es que los traje para que conocieran a Clarita- explicó radiante.

-Tsk. Podías avisar.

-Nah, era más divertido así.

-¿Has acabado de estudiar?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Más o menos.

Se sentó en el sofá donde antes había estado el pelirrojo y suspiró. Después paseó los ojos a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

-¿Pasar?

Las voces se sucedieron una a otra, sorprendidas, acompañadas por los enormes ojos inocentes de Clara.

-Sí. Estáis muy callados.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por eso?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues... Nada...- empezó Allen.

-Estamos cansados, supongo- excusó Lavi.

Pareció que iba a soltarles alguna objeción, probablemente que eso nunca había llegado para mantener a Lavi tranquilo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Lo que sea- masculló decidiendo que era preferible aceptar la explicación.

-¿Dónde está Sofía?

-En mi cama- replicó Kanda al instante-. Se quedó dormida hace un rato.

-¿Sofía?- preguntó Allen, parpadeando.

-M-mi hermanita... L-le tiene mucho cariño a...

-A Yu- completó Lavi con una sonrisa-. Quién lo diría, eh...

-Baka usagi- espetó sin hacer ademán de moverse. No le apetecía tanto esfuerzo.

Lenalee rió.

-En el fondo vas a ser dulce y todo, Kanda. Yo también me encariñé mucho contigo cuando llegué aquí tan pequeñita.

-Tsk. Bobadas. Tú te encariñabas con todo el mundo.

Lavi soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, es cierto, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era una cosa toda coletas y sonrisitas- miró a Allen-. Te hubiera encantado, aunque no te lo creas era todavía más adorable.

Allen lo contempló pensativo y esbozó una sonrisa casi demasiado amable.

-Estás muy romántico hoy, ¿no?- comentó con voz casual.

-Je, un poco...

-Pues no lo estés tanto.

-¿Q-queréis algo de beber?- preguntó Clara de pronto, incómoda por la evidente molestia de Allen.

-Coca-cola- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Ah... V-vale... - se levantó, pero no llegó a salir porque la voz de Kanda la retuvo.

-Pues llamas a una criada o te vas a por ella- le dijo a Lavi.

-Jooooo...- suspiró, poniéndose en pie- Y yo que quería ser servido por la princesa...- le dio un golpecito en el hombro al pasar por su lado- Pues nada, tendré que mover el culo.

-N-no importa... Puedo ir yo... En serio...

-¿Ves? Dice que...

-Me da igual.

-Venga, Yu...

-¿Por qué no vamos todos a la cocina? Yo también tengo algo de sed- propuso Lenalee.

Clara asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndole la corriente. Parecía que los tres estaban a punto de matarse entre ellos. Bueno, más bien que Kanda y Allen estaban a punto de saltar sobre Lavi a matarlo. Se preguntó si siempre serían así, y su confusión aumentó un poco. ¿De verdad que podían ser amigos estando así todo el rato?

Al ver que ninguno hacía ademán de levantarse, Lenalee la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina sin mediar palabra. Miró hacia atrás para ver si las seguían, pero los chicos no se levantaron. Se quedaron ahí sentados, mirándose unos a otros, casi echándose rayos con los ojos. Bueno, más bien casi echándole los rayos a Lavi.

-¿Está bien que los dejemos ahí?- dijo Clara entre jadeos cuando hubieron llegado- Parecía que iban a matar a Lavi.

-Y seguramente lo harán, tranquila- se acercó a la nevera y la abrió con toda tranquilidad- ¿Te apetece algo?- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien.

La china agrandó su sonrisa y sacó una botella de zumo de frutas y dos vasos.

Sirvió un poco cada uno y se sentó, seguida de Clara, que se colocó frente a ella para poder hablar mejor y tomó un poco de zumo. Estaba muy fresquito y tenía un regusto muy dulce que le dejó muy buen sabor de boca.

-¿De verdad que no...?

Lenalee negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca pasa nada. Como mucho montan la perorata, pero pocas veces llegan a las manos.

-¿Pocas veces?- preguntó con voz demasiado aguda, haciendo reír a Lenalee.

-Sólo un par de veces, y siempre han sido Kanda y Allen.

Clara la miró, parpadeando confusa. No se imaginaba a Kanda dándose golpes con nadie. Le parecía demasiado... ¿elegante? para hacerlo.

-¿Te resulta raro?- leyó en sus ojos.

-Un poco- confesó- No me veo a Allen pegando, parece tan dulce… Y tampoco puedo imaginar a Kanda... así...- movió el vaso entre sus manos.

-No le pega mucho. Suele tener paciencia, ya sabes, para ser amigo de Lavi... Pero creo que lo que pasa es que Allen le pone nervioso- rió, bebiendo un poco.

-¿Allen? ¿Por qué?

-Porque son muy diferentes.

-Kanda y Lavi...

-Sí, también- cortó, sabiendo lo que iba a decir- Pero es aún más con Allen, créeme. Kanda es muy buen chico, pero es muy seco, cerrado y distante, no se acerca a los demás. En cambio, Allen es muy abierto, siempre sonríe, siempre es encantador con todo el mundo. Es muy correcto y siempre intenta ser amable y ayudar en todo lo posible.

Clara se sonrojó al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Lenalee al hablar de Allen. Realmente debía de quererlo mucho.

-Seguramente es por eso que lo pone tan nervioso. Porque él no es así. No es que quiera ser como Allen, ni mucho menos- soltó una risilla-. Pero yo creo que le pone nervioso no comprender muchas de sus acciones, ni el por qué es siempre así- volvió a beber- No sé, a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace mucho, no siempre he entendido a Kanda. Lavi lo conoce mucho más que yo y que todos nosotros, creo. Es muy observador y no se le escapa nada.

Clara tembló.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No...- susurró- Es... sólo que me ha dado un escalofrío, eso es todo.

-¿Por lo de Lavi?

Asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es como si no pudieses esconderle nada… ¿no?

-Más o menos.

Se la quedó mirando unos segundos y luego alzó las cejas.

-¿Te gusta Lavi?

Clara se sonrojó muchísimo.

-¡No!- exclamó, alarmada- ¡No, no, claro que no!

-¿Seguro? Te has puesto muy roja…

La chica cerró los ojos y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Lenalee tuvo que contener las ganas que le entraron de abrazarla.

"Demonios" pensó "Lavi tiene razón, es demasiado mona" sonrió.

-D-de verdad que no me gusta- susurró.

-Está bien, te creo. Es que te has sonrojado tanto que pensé que había dado en el clavo.

-E-es que siempre que algo me da vergüenza me pongo roja. Me pasa desde que era muy pequeña y a veces me ha traído problemas con algunas personas.

Lenalee parpadeó incrédula. No podía imaginarse a alguien teniendo problemas con una chica tan… adorable.

-¿Sí?

-S-sí. De este tipo además. D-de preguntarme si me gustaba un chico y sonrojarme, y aunque decía que no, luego venía alguien a quien sí que le gustaba ese chico e intentaba… pegarme…- se frotó los brazos.

-¿Te han pegado por algo así?

-S-sólo una vez- reconoció en voz baja.

Se sorprendió a sí misma contándole eso a Lenalee, que acababa de conocerla, cuando no había sido capaz ni de contárselo a sus padres ni a sus amigas de Nueva York.

Lenalee frunció el ceño y se arrepintió de haberle tomado el pelo con eso, ya que Clara debía haberse llevado un buen susto con eso.

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

-Sólo cardenales… Los tuve bastante tiempo, como soy muy blanca… pero pude esconderlos…

Sintió asco por las personas que le habían hecho daño.

-¡Bueno, tú no te preocupes, Clara!- dijo efusiva- Aquí nadie te va a poner un dedo encima mientras estemos nosotros- la tomó cariñosamente de las manos y la sonrió- Así que estate tranquila y sonrójate todo lo que quieras, ¿vale? Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

Clara se sorprendió mucho y sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos. Agachó la cabeza, y asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Ya estás lloriqueando?- preguntó Kanda entrando en la cocina y tirando de la oreja de Lavi.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!

-¡N-no!- Clara se secó los ojos rápidamente y levantó su rostro feliz. Lo de tirar de la oreja era más fácil de imaginar que lo de pegar. Más... tradicional o algo así- ¡Pobre Lavi!

-¿A que sí?- preguntó el pelirrojo deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y frotándose donde le había quedado rojo. Allen entró detrás con cara de estar de mejor humor.

-Le está bien, por descortés.

-Cómo sois, en serio.

-Tsk- Kanda se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y cogió una manzana con gesto indiferente, dándole vueltas.

-Buf, cómo os pasáis conmigo...

-Dios, me parece mentira que sea viernes- comentó Allen inesperadamente.

Clara ahogó una exclamación poniéndose una mano en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lenalee, sorprendida.

-¿E-es viernes?

-Sí...

-¡Oh! E-el lunes empiezo el colegio... creo... Eso dijo mamá...

-¡No!- gritó Lavi- ¿Se van?

-No sé si se van...

-P-pero... ¿Y Sofi?

-Pues se irá con ellos, supongo...

-Noooo...- se dio una palmada en la frente- Jo, con lo mona que es.

Todos se rieron, menos Kanda, que sólo bufó.

-Hablando de Sofi...- Clara miró el reloj plateado que tenía en la muñeca- Debería despertarla, sino por la noche no habrá quien la duerma...

-¡Ya voy yo!- gritó Lavi en seguida, ganándose las miradas de todos- ¿Qué? No la conocéis, esa niña es brillante. Es una puteadora nata...

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kanda con una sonrisa totalmente feliz en la cara. Le encantaban los niños, y esa niña le caía genial.

La vio durmiendo en la cama, llevaba un vestidito rosa y unos zapatitos blancos, y tenía una mano debajo de la mejilla izquierda, la boquita entreabierta y el pelo todo desmelenado, lo que le hizo sonreír más. Se acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Arriba, princesa- llamó sin gritar ni susurrar, y de pronto se sonó tan mayor que le dio un escalofrío de miedo.

La niña se giró frotándose los ojos y desperezándose, dándole por el camino un pequeño golpe en el estómago que no le dolió para nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por quéééé?- gimoteó.

-Porque las princesas tienen que dormir sólo lo necesario para estar guapas, y después lucirse- explicó en tono más divertido.

-¿Lavi?- se despertó del todo y sonrió ella también- ¡Laviiiiiii!

El chico rió.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien...- se sentó y bostezó- ¿Y Yu?

-En la cocina. Con Clarita y dos amigos nuestros.

-Ah...

-¿Quieres bajar?- asintió con la cabeza, y la cogió en brazos- ¡Arriba!

-¡No, yo camino, yo camino!

-¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó simulando escandalizarse- ¡No puedo permitir que la princesa se ensucie los zapatos!- la levantó más, y Sofía se rió.

-¿Hoy eres un príncipe?

-Nah, eso se lo dejo a los dos que tienes abajo... Hoy soy... El criado de confianza que viene a llevar a la princesa al baile-propuso dando una vuelta y parándose para colocarle el pelo-, ¿qué te parece?

-Mmm. ¡bien! Parece divertido- puso una cara muy graciosa y señaló la puerta- ¡Adelante, saballo, lleva a tu princesa!

-¿Saballo?- preguntó sin entender, pero de pronto se dio cuenta- ¡Vasallo!

-Bah, es lo mismo- se quejó Sofía mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Entraron en la cocina y Lavi se quedó de pie muy serio.

-¡La princesa Sofía!- anunció haciendo a continuación un ruido como de pedorreta en vez de trompetear, arrancando carcajadas tanto de la niña como de Lenalee, Clara y Allen.

-Mira que te mola hacer el idiota...- masculló Kanda dándose una palmada en la frente.

-¡Ja! El insolente príncipe Yu...- lo señaló con un dedo y luego volvió a coger bien a Sofía- ¡Levántese y bese la mano de la princesa Sofía!

La niña tendió una mano al aire, mirándolo, y el japonés alzó una ceja.

-Ni de coña.

Allen se levantó muy divertido y le hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-Es un honor poder contemplar a una princesa tan bella- alabó mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre la manito-. Soy el príncipe Allen.

La niña hizo un gesto que quiso ser grácil y elegante con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, me encanta ver a un príncipe tan educado- le echó la lengua a Kanda y las chicas volvieron a reír.

-Qué mona- le susurró Lenalee a Clara, que puso cara de circunstancia como buena hermana mayor.

-A veces...

Lavi se sentó junto a Lenalee, acomodando a Sofía en su regazo.

-Y esta es Lenalee.

-¿También es una princesa?

El chico pareció un poco aturdido por un momento, y Kanda gruñó así sin más, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Sí, claro que sí- replicó rápidamente-. Es la princesa del príncipe Allen.

-¡Ah!- Sofía asintió con cara de entendida.

-Así que tú eres Sofía, ¿no?- preguntó Lenalee, sonriéndole.

-Sí, y Clarita es mi hermana mayor.

-¿Y qué tal lo estás pasando por aquí, Sofía?

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó contentísima, dando una palmada- Lavi es mi amigo y me llama mucho, y Clarita me lee cuentos, y Yu me cuida.

Lenalee y Allen abrieron mucho los ojos al oír que lo llamaba Yu. Que ellos supieran, era algo que sólo hacían tres personas: sus padres y Lavi.

-Ah... ¿Kanda te cuida?- preguntó para salir del bache.

-¡Sí!- se rió- Y siempre voy a dormir con él, porque...

El chico gruñó otra vez y Clara se apresuró a interrumpir.

-Venga, Sofi, calla un poquito.

-¡Pero si ella me preguntó!

-Ya, pero no hace falta dar tantos detalles...

-¡Pero...!

-Sofi- dijo, mirándola con los ojos serios.

-Vaaaaaale- dijo sin ganas, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Jopé, Clarita, a veces eres una aguafiestas! No me extraña que tengas pocos amigos.

-¡Sofi!- le riñó Lavi, muy serio- Esas cosas no se dicen, princesa- suavizó un poco la expresión- Es tu hermana, no debes decirle cosas tan crueles.

-¿Eso es algo cruel?

-Sí. Y mucho. ¿Te gustaría a ti que te dijesen que no tienes amigos?

-Pero los tengo.

-Pero imagina que no los tienes, Sofía- intervino Lenalee con voz suave- No es algo bonito, es algo muy, muy triste.

-Así es- añadió Allen, que sonrió- Las princesas tienen que ser amables entre ellas, ¿no es así? Y más si son hermanas.

Sofía bajo la carita, arrepentida y asintió con la cabeza, tendiéndole los brazos a su hermana, que la cogió con dulzura y la sentó en su regazo.

-Lo siento, Clarita.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en el pelo, peinándoselo con los dedos después.

-No pasa nada.

Sofía se abrazó al pecho de su hermana y hundió su carita en él.

-¡Es que sois tan monas!- gritó Lavi- ¿De verdad que no puedo adoptaros?

-¡Lavi!- dijeron Allen y Lenalee a la vez.

Kanda sólo gruñó.

-¡Jo! Es que me vais a decir que es mentira, que no son monas. Yu, no sabes cómo te envidio- sentenció- Vives con dos preciosidades adorables y yo con un panda viejo y gruñón.

-¿¡Vives con un oso panda!- preguntó Sofía emocionada.

Lavi se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, Allen y Lenalee ocultaron su sonrisa con la mano. Kanda simplemente suspiró. Clara no supo muy bien que cara poner.

-No, princesita. Vivo con un hombre mayor que me ha cuidado desde que era muy pequeñito, un poco mayor que tú. Lo que pasa es que parece un panda porque se pinta los ojos y es como un abuelete gruñón.

-Mi abuelo no era gruñón- comentó- Bueno, yo no lo recuerdo porque murió cuando yo era más pequeña, pero ¿a que no lo era, Clarita?

-El padre de mamá no- dijo ella- Era muy amable- susurró- Le encantaba cogerte en brazos y hacerte cosquillas con el bigote en la cara. Te reías mucho y siempre querías volver con él. El padre de papá sí es un poco gruñón.

-¿Papá tiene padre?- parpadeó, confusa.

-Sí- rió- Todos los padres tienen padre.

-¡Oh! Entiendo- bajó su carita y se dedicó a juguetear con las puntas del pelo de Clara.

-Pues eso Yu, que te envidio, tío- le dio una palmada en la espalda, a lo que Kanda respondió con un gruñido- Y encima no eres capaz de apreciarlo. ¡Ah! Dios da pan al que no tiene dientes.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Sofía.

-Quiere decir que algunas personas tienen cosas muy buenas y no saben apreciarlas- dijo Lenalee con amabilidad.

-¡Ah! ¿Somos muy buenas, Clarita?

-¡Buenas es poco!- exclamó Lavi.

-Lavi, por favor- dijo Clara, sonrojándose.

-Oh, bueno, está bien… Así que me rechazas, ¿no es eso?- dijo, fingiéndose dolido- Entiendo… Está bien- dramatizó.

-L-Lavi… no es que… bueno… es que no… es que verás… tampoco…

-¡Dios! ¡De verdad! Eres mi perdición, Clarita- se echó a reír- ¡Una chica tan mona no debería existir sin ser mi hermana pequeña!

La chica se rió, algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Sofía la miró con los ojos encogidos e hizo un ruidito de entendimiento.

-Lavi no puede ser tu novio.

-¿Eh? S-Sofía, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Que no puede serlo, ¡me lo prometió!

-Es cierto- dijo Lavi con voz solemne, alzando una mano y poniéndose la otra en el pecho- Y yo cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Y eso a qué viene, Sofía?- preguntó Allen, divertido, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-A que yo sé que a Lavi le gusta mucho tener novias, pero Clarita no puede ser porque no.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lenalee- Si tú lo quieres mucho...

-Porque... ¡Porque si Lavi tiene muchas novias no sirve para Clarita!- exclamó levantando los brazos- Además Lavi es mi amigo- añadió acentuando el mi.

-Ah, ¿me quieres todito para ti?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No-no, ¡que yo ya sé que tienes una novia!

Kanda clavó los ojos en Lavi, al que se le bajaron los colores por un segundo.

-Ah... No, mujer, no, no era una novia, sólo era una chica...- miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa- La de la cafetería, ¿os acordáis?

La niña soltó una risita de disculpa al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado.

-Ah, yo... pensé que era una novia- arregló guiñándole un ojo.

-Nah, para nada- le quitó importancia con la mano-, aunque no lo hacía nada mal...- Lenalee lo miró con reproche- Vale, vale, ya me callo.

-Mejor.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Y tú eres novio de Lenalee?- preguntó Sofía de repente.

-Ah... S-sí...

-¿Y le das besos?

La chica se rió.

-No muchos- replicó echando la lengua.

-¡Eh!

-Lo que yo decía, a quien no tiene dientes...

-Dale uno- pidió la niña.

-¿Q-qué?

-Que le des uno.

-¿Un qué?

-¡Beso!

-P-pero...

-Venga, Allen, dame uno...

Clara se sonrojó otra vez.

-N-no le hagáis caso, si da igual...

-¡Pero yo quiero que le dé un beso!

El chico se levantó dubitativo y le plantó un beso bastante torpe que hizo reír a todos.

-Claro, no te da porque no sabe- concluyó Sofía muy satisfecha-. Que yo sé que no es así porque lo vi en unas películas de Nueva York.

Clara no sabía si reírse con los otros o pedirle a la tierra que se la tragara, así que se limitó a coger a su hermana y dejarla en el suelo, levantándose.

-Vale, ya has hablado mucho por hoy, señorita. Tú y yo nos vamos arriba, que ellos tendrán cosas que hablar y... eso- acabó empezando a titubear después del segundo de repentina decisión.

-¡Joooo!

-Venga, no seas rancia...- rogó Lavi.

-Que no, ya hemos molestado bastante- sonrió a todos por turnos y saludó con la mano- ¡Nos vemos!

-Chau...- musitó Sofía muy triste, y todos se despidieron mientras las hermanas salían.

-En el fondo es terca y todo- comentó Lavi con una sonrisa-. ¿Y qué os parece?

-Es monísima- dijo Lenalee de todo corazón.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí... Un poco peculiar, pero muy mona.

-¿Y Sofía?

-Está claro que es muy avispada.

-Sí, y te adora.

-Y a Kanda.

El aludido masculló algo que sonó a "es sólo una enana, ya se cansará".

-Oh, venga, Yu, admítelo. Le has cogido cariño.

-No.

-Mentiroso.

-Tsk.

-Ya verás cómo la echas de menos cuando se vaya- comentó Lavi apuntándole con el dedo mientras hablaba.

-Lo dudo- miró el reloj-. Oye, Moyashi, ¿y tú no trabajas hoy? Es viernes.

Allen miró la hora. Seis y diez.

-¡Ah! Había pedido permiso para llegar tarde, pero dije que a las seis estaría allí... Oh, mierda...

-Inútil.

-Ah... Pues me marcho, chicos...- salió apresuradamente de la cocina, seguido por Lenalee.

-¡Espérame, Allen, te acompaño!- exclamó sin ser oída. Sonrió a los otros dos- Buf, hay que ver, cuando se centra en algo... Nos vemos.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Lavi, mientras Kanda asentía con la cabeza. Esperó a que los pasos se perdieran y se volvió hacia su amigo-. He quedado con ella para mañana.

-Guay- dijo sin pretender sonar sarcástico.

-Deberías aprender a controlar tu tono de voz, Yu- sonrió-, o Clarita se asustará con tu manera de hablar.

-¿Qué? He dicho que guay.

-Ya, pero es que ha sonado a que no te lo parece.

-No me lo parece, pero a ti sí y es cosa tuya, así que guay.

-Qué amable- ironizó riendo.

-Ya- le lanzó una naranja que cogió del frutero, pero el japonés la paró-. Demasiado lento.

Lavi rió.

-Lo suponía, pero tenía que intentarlo- suspiró y apoyó la cara en los brazos cruzados, mirándolo de lado-. Por alguna razón, está funcionando.

Kanda hizo un ruido indeterminado con la garganta.

-Sí, a mí también me parece raro- concedió el pelirrojo, pensativo. Su amigo observó que estaba concentrado en el cambio de su mirada y su expresión. Era estúpidamente expresivo.

-Pues entonces no veo por qué te preocupa.

-Yo tampoco, pero me preocupa.

-Es porque sabes que está mal.

-No está mal.

-Pero es un peligro. Y no te gusta.

-A ti.

-Y a ti tampoco.

-A mí me da igual- objetó frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces no te preocuparías- concluyó Kanda con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ah, Yu, vete a la mierda- espetó haciendo un puchero-. Odio que tengas razón- suspiró-. Me preocupa porque no me gusta que esté funcionando así. Y quédate con el así, que nos conocemos.

-¿Cómo quieres que funcione?

-Pues...- cogió aire y lo soltó, echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa extraña- Vaya, es difícil de decir, eh.

-Tsk.

-Sí... - se pasó la mano por el pelo- Supongo que me hago viejo- bromeó nerviosamente.

-Pues anda que ella- espetó sin poder contenerse, arrancándole una carcajada.

-Tío, nunca dices nada, pero cuando lo haces lo bordas- alabó-. ¿Y con Clara qué?

-¿Qué?

-Venga... No me vas a decir que te cae mal...

-No.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Déjalo- suspiró-. Porque es que no me creería que te cayese mal- continuó, haciendo caso omiso- Además, creo que le gustas.

Kanda giró el rostro hacia él, con una expresión que Lavi interpretó como ¿horror?

-¡Vaya! ¿Tanto te acojona gustarle a una chica?- rió- Pero no me seas idiota, no me refería a ese "gustar". Quiero decir que le gustas como persona, y seguramente quiere ser tu amiga- Kanda alzó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Es por mis padres y los suyos.

-¿Cómo?

-Por lo que quiere hacerse mi amiga, idiota.

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿En serio crees que alguien como Clarita querría hacerse tu amiga sólo por vuestros padres? ¿Agradarte? Puede ser. ¿Querer ser tu amiga? Yu, permíteme que te lo diga, pero hay que tener mucho valor para intentarlo- soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su amigo- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo lo fui!

-Sí. Muy idiota. En extremo, diría yo.

Lavi volvió a reír.

-Cómo eres. ¿Tanto te horroriza agradarle a Clarita? Si es una dulzura de persona. ¿No te entran ganas de achucharla?

-No- respondió secamente.

-Oh, venga ya. ¿Ni si quiera inspira en ti un poco de ternura?

-No.

-Tío, qué seco eres. A ver, ¿qué es lo que te inspira entonces?

Kanda se quedó callado unos instantes. Realmente era la primera vez que le daba su opinión sobre Clara a alguien. Cómo no, tenía que ser a Lavi. Suspiró y miró al techo. ¿Qué inspiraba Clara?

-No me desagrada- reconoció.

-¡Te gusta!

-No, no me desagrada. No es lo mismo. Pero me pone nervioso… Siempre… temblando, siempre pidiendo perdón por todo.

-Ahí es donde está su ternura, Yu. Lo dicho, tío. No eres capaz de apreciarla- bromeó.

Kanda gruñó.

-¿Ni un sentimiento más? ¿Ni simpatía? No sé… ¿Miedo? Oye, no me mires así, que es verdad. A veces parece que las chicas te dan miedo o algo.

-No es ese miedo.

-¿Entonces te da miedo?

-No. No me da miedo. No ÉSE miedo. Es… algo extraño.

-Explícate- dijo Lavi, apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla sobre esa mano, mirándolo.

Su amigo bufó.

-Fácil de decir…

-¡Venga, Yu! ¡Que tú puedes! ¡Que ya eres un niño grande!

-Es…- parecía que realmente le costaba arrancar- Parece que se va a romper si la toco demasiado fuerte- dijo al fin, no sabiendo enfocarlo de otra manera.

-¿Te da miedo… porque la ves frágil?- se sorprendió al verlo asentir- Pero… ¿miedo cómo? Me temo que esta vez me has desbancado, Yu- rió, confuso.

-No lo sé- gruñó, molesto. Odiaba no saber qué pensaba.

-A ver, te ayudo- dijo Lavi, rascándose la cabeza- Creo… Veamos...- recapacitó un poco sobre las palabras de su amigo- Te pone nervioso, pero tienes miedo por ella porque la ves frágil… Tal vez…- estuvo pensando unos segundos con los ojos cerrados- ¿Tienes miedo de ser brusco con ella?- abrió su ojo visible.

-No- dijo de entrada; luego pareció pensárselo- No… no lo sé- respondió, algo confuso.

-Me explico… ¿has sido borde con ella como lo eres con Allen o conmigo?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Allen también te pone nervioso y a veces te pones hecho una furia.

Kanda lo observó con el ceño fruncido, perplejo. Pareció percatarse de que su amigo tenía razón. ¿Porque era una chica? No, no era algo tan simple como eso. Había sido brusco con otras chicas, pero porque le desagradaban, y Clara no. ¿Sería por eso? No, porque Lavi era su amigo y también era brusco con él. De hecho, con el que más. ¿Sería algo parecido a lo que sentía por Lenalee? No exactamente, tampoco era como una hermana para él, acababa de conocerla. Entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Qué influía en no poder ser brusco con ella? ¿Realmente le daba… miedo serlo?

-¡Es que es eso!- replicó, más molesto consigo mismo que por otra cosa- Joder, es que parece que si le grito más fuerte de lo que debo se va a quebrar. Es tan… blanca y tan delgada y tan pequeña… Y tiene esos malditos ojos que me ponen de los nervios… Siempre tan enormes y tan brillantes y tan vibrantes… ¡Joder! Así no hay quien mire a alguien cabreado- finalizó cruzándose de brazos con brusquedad.

Lavi lo miró, algo perplejo. Pocas veces había visto a su amigo decir tantas cosas de una persona, tan seguidas y de ese modo. Realmente debía estar frustrado por no saber qué despertaba Clara en él. No creía que le gustase. Yu no era así. No se enamoraba ni se encariñaba con alguien tan rápido, y menos si le ponía tan nervioso como le decía. ¿Entonces qué demonios era? Se estaba poniendo histérico él también.

-Ostias- murmuró- ¡Ya sé lo que es!- no pudo evitarse echar a reír- ¡Quieres protegerla!

-¿¡Qué!- fue casi un grito, pero le cogió tan de sorpresa la respuesta que sonó ahogado y ronco, y sólo consiguió hacer reír todavía más a Lavi.

-¡Que es eso! La ves tan pequeñita, tan menudita, tan… blanquita- remedó la palabra de su amigo con sorna- A ver, no quiero decir que vayas en plan caballero de dorada armadura, pero es tu forma de protegerla, y es evitar que nada la perturbe demasiado. Por eso no le gritas y no eres desagradable con ella. Por eso siempre que ves que se pone nerviosa porque yo me acerco me apartas de ella, porque sientes que se va a romper y te da miedo que eso pase- volvió a reír- Eres una pasada, Yu. En el fondo eres hasta majo y todo.

-Tsk. Vaya gilipollez- masculló acomodándose el flequillo.

-No, Yu- Lavi se puso serio de pronto y se puso a su lado, sentado en la mesa-. Piénsalo. En serio, no va con ninguna doble intención.

Kanda le creyó. Lo conocía bien. Se planteó la respuesta, Lavi sabía lo suficiente sobre él como para que tuviera en cuenta sus opiniones, especialmente cuando no podía aplicar las suyas propias.

-Es posible- admitió al fin.

-Sí... Es eso... Interesante- le dirigió una sonrisa de esas que poca gente le había visto, una de esas en las que su inteligencia privilegiada parecía aparecer en todo su rostro-. No me lo esperaba, Yu- el aludido se dejó observar como un conejillo de indias durante unos segundos y luego se levantó.

-Yo tampoco.

El pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la espalda que él correspondió con un puñetazo no muy fuerte en el brazo.

-Joder, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos tan en serio los dos solos, ¿no, Yu?- comentó con una sonrisa- Empezaba a olvidarme de que sabes mantener una conversación.

-Y yo de que usas el cerebro- replicó Kanda.

-Venga, no te cargues el momento sensible- bromeó-. Casi que yo también voy a ir tirando... - le dio en la coleta al salir y le guiñó un ojo- Je, qué bien te portas cuando te apetece.

-Muy gracioso, baka usagi- replicó con una sonrisa torcida justo a tiempo para que lo escuchara.

Se dirigió con paso cansado a las escaleras, repeinándose la coleta con los dedos. Tenía que subir y ocuparse de sus "invitadas".

Vaya mierda.


	25. Despedidas e intrigas maliciosas

_N/A: Quizás con algo de retraso, vuelvo a traer un capítulo doble para uesas mercedes, con el que espero disfruten tanto como con los otros =) Ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué más decir al respecto, la verdad. Una notas de la autora sosa y aburrida, pero tengo prisita en recoger cosas que piro en nada D=  
_

_Con respecto a las reviews, contestar a la única anónima que tenemos. **NoeMi D**, creo que en general es lo que Clarita suele despertar en todas nosotras xD Halane y yo también tenemos el instinto protector super desarrollado con ella, pero es que es tan mona que no se puede evitar~ En este capi creo que hay un poco de todo... ¡Así que espero que te guste! =D ¡Un besazo!_

_Y nada, las cosas varias de siempre. Besos, abrazos, agradecimientos y amor. _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 25~**_

Aunque parecía muy concentrado enredando los dedos en los cortos cabellos castaños de Irene, en realidad había estado haciéndolo de manera mecánica hasta ese momento. Suspiró y la movió un poco, acomodándola a su lado en la cama sin soltarla, poniéndola de cara a él. Cuando dormía, a diferencia de toda la gente que conocía, ella no cambiaba de aspecto. Seguía siendo la misma criatura voluptuosa e intensa, y seguía transmitiéndole las mismas sensaciones. Era curioso que la relajación de los músculos apenas variara la impresión que le producía, como si realmente no ocultara nada al mundo. La estrechó contra su pecho y le plantó un beso fugaz en la cabeza, entreteniéndose para respirar el perfume de su cabello, en cierta forma sofisticado a pesar de ser el olor propio de un champú de frutas tropicales.

-No me comas el pelo...- musitó despertándose.

-Buenos días- la recibió con una sonrisa cuando alzó la cabeza para observarlo, y se dejó hacer cuando lo peinó un poco con sus dedos pequeños.

-Nunca entenderé cómo haces para despeinarte tanto- comentó riendo suavemente.

-Tienes todo el mérito, fiera.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de estar solos y, por una vez, sin prisas. Eran ya las diez de la noche, y la habitación iluminada con una luz apenas insinuada que no habían modificado al arrastrarse allí para descansar después de probar unas cuantas cosas juntos en diversos lugares de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Irene de pronto, apoyando los codos en la cama y alzándose para examinarlo desde arriba.

-¿A mí?

-No, a la sábana. A ti- frunció el ceño-. Estás muy silencioso hoy.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

-Sólo estoy disfrutando del momento, pero tú no eres así.

No pudo rebatir la afirmación porque era muy cierta. No era así cuando no tenía un tema que quería tratar.

-Verás...- suspiró, sintiendo cómo todo lo que había pensado se volvía poco adecuado y se trababa en su garganta- Joder...

-¿Qué?- le acarició los labios con el dedo- Venga, arranca, mocoso.

-No me ayudas, Irene- objetó bufando y apartando su mano con delicadeza.

-Vale, vale, me quedo quieta.

Cumplió lo que acababa de decir, dedicándole toda su atención, lo cual tampoco tenía muy claro si lo ayudaba o no.

-Cuando empezamos con esto me preguntaste si me molestaría que...

-Sí- interrumpió con una sonrisa-, lo recuerdo.

-Bien- cogió aire y lo soltó, comprendiendo un poco a Kanda cuando no conseguía expresarse-. Pues ahora puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que si sucediera, le partiría la cara al tío en cuestión.

-Vaya- replicó ella, repentinamente seria ante el tono de su voz, sentándose del todo sin molestarse en cubrirse con la sábana. Era otra cosa que le encantaba, su completa despreocupación para dejar que la viera-. ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-Que...- se sentó el también y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Que sigue sin llegarme. Sigue sin ser suficiente- le cogió la mano y la apretó-. Joder, me gustas mucho. Ya te lo dije. Mucho más de lo que otra me había gustado hasta ahora.

Como siempre que hablaban en serio, le pareció que topaba con una resistencia que ella no acababa de derribar.

-Lavi, yo...

-No te estoy pidiendo nada- se apresuró a mentir-. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Que sepa qué?

-Que me importas. Que ni yo sé cuánto, pero sí me importas algo, no como esa sucesión de chicas sin personalidad ni historia.

-Bien...- se quedó unos segundos pensativa, parecía estar en otra parte, quizás en su pasado, se dijo el pelirrojo- Gracias.

-De nada- murmuró sonriendo falsamente-. Otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que podrías hablarme de aquella foto?

Irene supo al instante de qué hablaba y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Ya te hablé suficiente de mi pasado. Si tanto te gusto, tendrás que conformarte con mi presente.

Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado conocerla por completo, pero sabía que tenía que respetar las limitaciones que le ponía.

-Como quieras- volvió a acostarse y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, posando su rostro sobre su pecho-, pero los dos sabemos que acabaré averiguándolo.

-No me gustaría que lo hicieras.

-No lo sabrías.

-Créeme, me daría cuenta.

Se rió, estaba convencido de que no mentía.

-Bueno, si prometes decírmelo algún día...

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-No. No puedo prometerlo- se retorció para besarlo profundamente-. Sólo puedo prometerte que no te haré daño mientras pueda evitarlo, porque no quiero hacerlo.

-Je, gracias, supongo.

Irene volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Lavi, que se entretuvo de nuevo con su pelo, y se dedicó a arañarle con suavidad para no hacerle daño. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras sus uñas recorrían la piel del torso, bajando por su abdomen y encaprichándose con su ombligo, sobre el que hizo varios círculos con la punta de los dedos. Lo sintió reír y respiró más tranquila. Lo que se había temido estaba pasando. El capricho de Lavi con ella había ido evolucionando hacia otra cosa que le estaba dando bastante miedo y reparo. Y lo peor era que sentía que estaba cayendo con él.

"Maldito pelirrojo idiota" pensó "¿Por qué tienes que gustarme tantísimo?"

Giró un poco el rostro y le dio un pequeño mordisco, haciéndole luego un chupetón.

-¡Eh! No dejes marcas- rió.

-Dejo lo que me da la gana, mocoso- alzó las cejas.

-Vaya, provocaciones, ¿eh?- la tomó de las caderas y la sentó sobre él.

Ella se estiró sobre su cuerpo y lo besó con fuerza y con pasión. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada más que no fuese en el rato que estaba pasando con él y los que todavía quedaban por llegar.

-Guau- dijo Lavi, sorprendido de pronto- ¿Sabes que va a ser la primera vez que lo haga en una cama?

Irene se separó un poco de él y lo miró, perpleja, echándose a reír luego.

-¿Qué? No me jodas, Lavi.

-Eso lo hago muy a gusto- se ganó un coscorrón- ¡Auch! Bueno- volvió a reírse- Que eso, que será mi primera vez en una cama.

-Increíble.

-¡Oye! Ni que fuese tan raro. Es que no te imaginas para lo que dan los servicios de los bares y esas cosas- alzó las cejas, juguetón.

-Y los de la facultad también.

-Vaya con la tigresa.

Ambos se rieron.

-Pues mira, oye, esto mola, porque en cierto modo esta es mi "primera vez" y es contigo... Por favor, sé amable- dijo, poniendo un tono de voz agudo, haciéndola reír.

-Tus ganas, mocoso, tus ganas...

-Oh my...

No llegó a terminar la frase.

* * *

Clara volvió a suspirar, acompañada de la mirada preocupada de su madre y del bufido de su padre, que se frotó el pelo y bajó por las escaleras, sabiendo que quizás estorbaba más que ayudar. La muchacha volvió a llamar la puerta y sólo se escuchó otro golpe contra ella.

-Sofía, me voy a enfadar.

Kanda que estaba junto a ella al otro lado de la puerta, pegado a la pared y cruzado de brazos, la miró con ojos extrañados, incrédulo. La chica simplemente prefirió hacer como que no acababa de verlo.

-¡No!- gimió la niña al otro lado- ¡No, no y no!

-Sofía, cariño- dijo Alessandra- Esto ya lo hablamos la semana pasada, y nos prometiste que no armarías ningún numerito- dijo, pacientemente.

-¡Es que no quiero!- lloriqueó- ¡No quiero, no, no y no!

-Sofía, voy a entrar- dijo Clara, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y girando, abriéndola sin problemas.

Sofía era demasiado pequeña para llegar al pestillo. Se la encontró encogida debajo de las sábanas, haciendo una pequeña montañita. Clara suspiró, sonriendo suavemente. Se acercó a la cama y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, puesto que todas las luces estaban apagadas y las persianas bajadas. Cruzó las manos sobre la falda y observó a su hermana, que no se movía debajo de la sábana. Alessandra entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Kanda esperó en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco, sin entender muy bien que hacía allí todavía. Clara alzó la mano y presionó con un dedo donde supuso que estaría la cintura de su hermana, haciéndola encogerse. Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que Sofía acabó riéndose y asomando la cabecita por debajo de la sábana, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Clara.

-No quiero, Clarita, no quiero...

-Sofía...- dijo su madre.

-¡No!- se volvió a esconder.

Clara frunció los labios y suspiró, levantando las sábanas y tomando a su hermana en brazos como pudo, sentándola en su regazo, acariciándole el pelo con los dedos.

-Sofi, es que necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?- preguntó ella con la vocecita aguda.

-Sí, un favor. Verás, es que yo me tengo que quedar aquí, como ya sabes- comentó, con voz triste- Y necesito que alguien cuide de mamá y papá.

La niña abrió los ojos mucho.

-¿Y quieres que los cuide yo?

La señora Jefferson sonrió enternecida.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres en quien más confió para encargártelos, porque si tú te quedas aquí conmigo, ellos se quedarán muy tristes y solitos, y yo no quiero que se queden así. Tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a la ropa de su hermana y haciendo un puchero.

-Pero es que te voy a echar mucho de menos, Clarita. Yo no quiero que te quedes. ¡Vente con nosotros y así los cuidamos las dos!

-Ay, Sofi- Clara sintió que los ojos le ardían. Le partía el alma separarse de Sofía- Es que yo me tengo que quedar aquí.

-¿¡Pero por qué!- gimoteó la niña- ¡No!- se abrazó con fuerza a Clara, que pidió auxilio a su madre y a Kanda.

El japonés suspiró y se acercó, cogiendo a la niña en brazos y dejándola en el suelo, mirándola desde arriba.

-El problema es que quieres estar aquí, ¿no?- preguntó.

-S-sí... Con Clarita y con Lavi y con Yu...- sollozó sorbiendo los mocos.

-Bien. Pero supongo que querrás a tus padres también- la niña asintió con fuerza-. Tienes que irte.

-Ya... Pero... Pero...

-Cuanto antes te vayas, antes volverás- expuso con sencillez.

Sofía abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo así.

-Así que... Si no me voy... Voy a tardar mucho en volver, ¿no?- él asintió- Y si me voy portándome bien, vuelvo pronto...- el chico volvió a asentir y Sofía miró a Clara- ¿Tiene razón?

-Claro que tiene razón, por eso queremos que te vayas rápido, para no echarte de menos, ¿verdad?- clavó sus enormes ojos azules e inocentes en Kanda, que se vio obligado a gruñir, asintiendo.

-Oh...- la pequeña pareció pensarlo, con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó a su madre, tirándole de la mano- ¿Es cierto?

-Sí- asintió Alessandra sin atreverse a añadir más.

-Entiendo... - sonrió de repente- ¿Vamos?

La mujer suspiró.

-Gracias a Dios... Venga, dales un besito.

Sofía obedeció, y lo mismo los mayores, que se agacharon para recibir el beso y el abrazo de despedida. Clara se lo devolvió efusivamente, mientras que Kanda se limitó a recibirlo mascullando quejas por lo bajo que la hicieron reír.

-Bueno, cariño- Alessandra le dio un beso en el pelo a su hija mayor y la abrazó con fuerza-, cuídate mucho.

-Sí, mamá.

A continuación se acercó a Kanda y le tendió la mano, que el chico estrechó con firmeza.

-Tú también, Yu, y cuida de ella, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señora- replicó educadamente.

-Di adiós, Sofi.

-¡Chauuuu!

Se marcharon, y nada más cerrarse la puerta Clara empezó a llorar en silencio, apretándose la falda.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el japonés.

-N-nada…

-Sólo van a Nueva York...- espetó incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé, pero les echaré de menos de todas formas...

-Tsk.

Salió para bajar a despedirse del señor Jefferson, dejándola allí. Clara parpadeó, ¿es que no tenía sentimientos?

"Ya veremos mañana cuando se marchen sus padres si es tan duro." pensó algo picada por el tema.

No quería volver a bajar y tener que despedirse otra vez, así que se metió en la habitación que le habían asignado, donde se dedicó a revisar sus maletas para ver si llevaba todo lo necesario. Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió un rato después.

-Adelante- autorizó con voz queda. Kanda entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándole la cara- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- replicó, no iba a admitir que sólo había entrado para ver si seguía llorando. Dejó un libro encima de la cama- Léetelo.

Clara lo cogió, era otro libro de Jane Austen, esta vez Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-De la biblioteca. Están todos. Puedes quedártelo, mamá ya no los lee.

Clara sonrió.

-M-muchas gracias...

-Tsk. Estorban. Coge los que quieras- miró incómodo a un lado y otro-. Me voy.

-Vale...

Salió sin darle tiempo a decir hasta luego, maldiciéndose por lo bajo por ser tan idiota. Preocuparse por una chica a la que conocía desde hacía menos de un mes. Pues vaya estupidez. No era capaz de comprender la sensación... Cogió el teléfono de su habitación y llamó a la habitación de las criadas, pidiendo un té. Se moría por algo caliente para relajarse un poco.

Sofía se había ido... Podría dormir...

Se bebió el té casi hirviendo cuando cinco minutos después una de las dos muchachas lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Estaba humeante y dulce, y le cayó encima el cansancio de las noches de mal sueño. Bostezando, se tiró sobre la cama.

"Descansaré un rato" decidió, pero apenas unos minutos después estaba profundamente dormido. Tenía bastante que recuperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah, Reever, cuánto tiempo!

-¿Oy?- el australiano alzó la cabeza de sus papeles con un gesto sorprendido que se vio sustituido por su encantadora sonrisa al ver la cara a la que pertenecía la voz- ¡Haruka!- se levantó y estrechó con delicadeza la mano que ella le tendió- Vaya, cuánto tiempo...

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco tanto- replicó ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

Reever miró a su alrededor, un montón de chicos jóvenes mezclaban y examinaban cosas extrañas.

-Con mucho trabajo... Como siempre...

-Ya veo, ya, ¿no te cansas?

El joven suspiró.

-No sabes cuánto... Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

Haruka rió.

-Ya... ¿Y Komui?

-En su despacho, con Bak, hablando sobre el nuevo proyecto conjunto.

El rostro de la mujer lució desencantado.

-Oh... Supongo que entonces no puedo interrumpir...

-Claro que puedes- la guió hacia la puerta al fondo del laboratorio-, siempre hay tiempo para ti.

-Qué majo...

Reever abrió la puerta.

-Eh, jefe, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¿Eh?- el aludido alzó la cabeza de los papeles que revisaba- ¡Haruka!

-¡Holaaaa!

Entró y dio un beso a cada uno de los chicos, sentándose junto a Bak a continuación.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Bak, sonriente.

-Bueno, estáis todos por decirme cuánto tiempo ha pasado... ¡Me sentiré vieja!

Komui se rió.

-Tranquila, si Bak no ha crecido, tú tampoco te has hecho más vieja.

-¡Eh!- se quejó el aludido poniendo una mueca extraña.

-Ay... Os echaba de menos... ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Estupendo- replicó Bak, emocionado-, el nuevo proyecto será un éxito.

-Sí, tenemos bien las bases, es prometedor- continuó Komui con el gesto serio que sólo adoptaba al hablar de su trabajo-. Consiste en...

-¡No, no, no lo expliques! No creo que fuera capaz de entenderlo, ¡y si lo hiciera perdería todo su encanto!

-Está bien, como quieras, Haruka. Dime, ¿cómo están Takeshi y Yu? Lenalee me contó que tu hijo estaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

-¡Ay! Es que ya sabes como es Yu- dijo ella, cruzándose de piernas- Verás, es que resulta que la hija pequeña de los Jefferson se encariñó con él y dormía por las noches con él... y sí, todos sabemos que dormir con un niño quita el sueño, pero es que Yu es un exagerado- rió- Takeshi sigue como siempre.

-¿Lo que le pasó el año pasado?

-Se quedó en un susto, por suerte. Al parecer confundieron las radiografías.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Bak.

-Verás, te cuento. El año pasado, por verano, más o menos, empezó a dolerle la cabeza de repente. Fuimos al médico y le mandó un tac, y a los días nos dijo que le habían diagnosticado un tumor. ¡Casi nos da algo! Luego resultó que se habían confundido con un tal Takashi. La verdad es que compadezco al pobre hombre.

-¿Demandasteis al hospital?

-No hizo falta. Nos quisieron dar una compensación, pero Takeshi se negó- suspiró- Es tan noble a veces. Al final lo suyo quedó en simple estrés-le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano- Esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Desde luego. Es un episodio desagradable, ¡y para que al final fuese una tontería!

-Y que lo digas. Bueno, ¿y tú cómo estás, Bak? ¡Que de ti si que hace siglos que no sé! De Komui al menos por Lenalee... ¡Que por cierto! Me encanta el novio que se ha sacado. Es tan mono, tan dulce y adorable...

Los rostros de Komui y Bak fueron un poema en ese momento. Bak comenzó a morder un pañuelo de tela que se había sacado del bolsillo y Komui se echó sobre la mesa, lloriqueando no-sé-qué-cosas sobre la pureza de Lenalee.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¡Vamos! Que Lenalee es toda una mujercita ya y tiene que ir pensando en esas cosas. Además, el chico, Allen, parece muy buen muchacho. Yo no me preocuparía- rió- Bueno, eso, ¿tú cómo sigues, Bak?

-Bien- gimió, limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas con las manos y recuperando la compostura- Parece que todo va viento en popa y la verdad es que no me puedo quejar nada.

-¿Sigues viviendo con la chiquilla esa, Fou? ¿Sois pareja?- preguntó, coqueta.

-Bueno, de chiquilla tiene más bien poco ya. Y no, Haruka, no lo somos. Siempre me preguntas lo mismo- dijo con voz más aguda- Fou es una persona muy importante para mí, pero nada más.

-Aish, qué pena, porque hacéis una pareja muy linda. En fin.

-¿Cuándo volvéis para Japón?

-Oh, mañana mismo. Me parte el alma dejar a mi pequeño aquí otra vez, pero una madre tiene que saber cuándo su polluelo abandona el nido- dijo con voz dramática- Tú deberías aplicarte el cuento con Lenalee, Komui- riñó.

-¡Pero es que es mi Lenalee!- lloriqueó- ¡No es justoooo!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Natalie, que llevaba unos papeles en la mano, y que suspiró pacientemente al ver a Komui pataleando.

-¡Natalieeeeeee!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi haciéndole tirar al suelo lo que tenía- ¡Quiere que deje ir a Lenaleeeee!

-Vamos, Ko- le acarició la cabeza.

Lo arrastró hacia su mesa y le dejó los papeles en ella.

-Seguro que no se refiere a que la dejes ahora. Todavía es joven.

-Pero... pero... pero...- hizo unos pocos pucheros.

Bak suspiró mientras Haruka reía. El rubio se vio en la obligación de presentar a la muchacha, en vistas de que Komui no parecía estar muy en disposición de hacerlo.

-Natalie, esta es Kanda Haruka. Es la esposa de uno de los patrocinadores del proyecto. Haruka, esta es Natalie, nuestra secretaria y la novia de Komui.

Haruka soltó un chillido y saltó de la silla, caminando hacia ella y dándole un abrazo efusivo.

-¡Encantada de conocerte! Yo soy Haruka- le tendió la mano- ¡Komui! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías pareja?

Komui no respondió. Siguió repitiendo "Lenalee" durante un rato. Natalie volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Encantada, Haruka. Es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo. ¡Pero ven, siéntate, cuéntame!- la atrajo hasta una de las sillas- ¿Desde cuándo salís?

-Poco más de unos meses. 3.

-Oh, Dios, el amor flota en el aire- juntó las manos, satisfecha- ¡Ya sólo me queda que mi Yu encuentre a alguien! Pero eso ya es más difícil... ¡Es que es más seco! Si fuese como Lavi se resolverían esos problemas pronto.

-Si fuese como Lavi- dijo Komui entre sollozos- no lo protegerías tanto.

-También es cierto- dijo- En fin. Mi Yu es como es.

-¿Yu?- Natalie frunció el ceño, pensando- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ya decía yo!- sonrió encantada de haber recordado- ¡Kanda! Sí, por supuesto... Perdona, es que ya no sé dónde tengo la cabeza...

-Te entiendo perfectamente- Haruka suspiró como si ella tuviera que cuidar de todos, y no al revés.

-Bueno, tu hijo no tiene ningún problema, no es que lo conozca en persona pero parece un buen chico.

-No, si es un cielo, pero es así tan... Ay... Supongo que al final encontrará a alguien...

-Es muy joven todavía.

-Ya... Pero no sé...- suspiró- No se interesa para nada... ¡En fin, da lo mismo!- descartó a su hijo con un gesto por un momento- ¿Y vivís juntos?

-No, todavía no- replicó Komui.

-La verdad es que vivimos aquí, como quien dice.

-Vaya... Komui, debiste haberme avisado... Takeshi puede enviar a más gente... Ya sabes, todo lo que necesites, sólo tienes que pedirlo y te lo conseguiremos...

-En absoluto, ya habéis hecho más que suficiente.

-Nunca es suficiente para ti y Lenalee- sonrió a Natalie-. Espero estar invitada a la boda.

La joven rió.

-Serás la madrina, lo prometo.

Haruka miró la hora y se levantó.

-¡Vaya, si ya va a ser hora de cenar! Supongo que tendré que irme... Takeshi y Yu me esperan para cenar...

-Será mejor que salgas, entonces- intervino Bak, que había estado mirando una carpeta que tenía al lado.

-Pues nada... Nos vemos- Komui se levantó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo- Cuídate mucho, mándale saludos a Takeshi.

-Claro que sí, encanto. Bak, hasta otra- otro efusivo abrazo y después fue a besar a Natalie en las mejillas-. Y tú... Ten paciencia, Natalie.

-Qué remedio...- suspiró mientras la mujer se marchaba deteniéndose cada dos pasos para saludar a alguien, siendo Reever el último- Vaya mujer- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿No te parece adorable?- dijo Komui con un puchero.

-Sí, pero no era lo que esperaba por lo que Lenalee cuenta de su hijo...

-Pues son clavados... físicamente- añadió al ganarse una mirada incrédula.

-Sí, es cierto, recuerdo que Yu solía parecer una pequeña muy mona- dijo Bak con una carcajada.

-Entiendo...- separó un par de hojas del escritorio- En fin... Esto ya está... Y tienes que revisar todo lo demás, Ko.

-¡¿POR QUÉ YOOOO?

-Y esto tú, Bak.

-Joooo...

-Vengaaaa... Poneros a ello...- los dos obedecieron sumisamente, sabedores de que si no lo hacían se quedarían sin café durante al menos una semana. Natalie era tan eficiente que incluso podía hacer esas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyki encendió un pitillo y cogió su teléfono móvil. Le dio un par de vueltas, contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras consideraba si enviar o no el mensaje que tenía en mente hasta que los delgados y fríos brazos de Road rodearon su cuello por la espalda.

-Ty~~ki- exclamó alegremente-, ¿qué haces?

-Nada- replicó sincero mientras dejaba escapar el humo y se libraba del agarre. La niña fue a plantarse de pie junto a su silla, balanceándose adelante y atrás con las manos tras la cintura.

-Estabas pensando en ella otra vez- acusó canturreando.

-No.

Fue una mentira deliberada, y Road no la creyó ni por un momento.

-Ella no te quiere.

-Yo a ella tampoco. Sólo me atrae.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió inocentemente- Es muy guapa.

-No. Sólo es sexy- replicó devolviendo el gesto y haciéndola reír.

-Me alegro de que no la quieras, porque tiene novio- se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá, con una mano apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí- besó la comisura de sus labios-. Pero claro, eso a ti y a mí no nos importa, ¿no?

-No- respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-Porque tú no la quieres.

-No- repitió alejando su rostro con la mano-. No hagas eso- se quejó, molesto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Acercarte así. Eres mi hermana.

-Por eso lo hago~~-canturreó- Porque eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho.

Tyki suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices...- apagó el pitillo a medio fumar- ¿Quién dices que es su novio?

-Ah... Lo sabrás, tranquilo- su rostro pequeño se volvió travieso-. Todo el mundo acabará enterándose.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Nada...

-Road...- riñó, con voz cansada.

Ella sólo se rió y se echó sobre su regazo, introduciéndole los dedos por debajo de la camisa y acariciándole el vientre plano, arañándoselo. Tyki se estremeció al ver la mirada en sus ojos y su sonrisa, que indicaban que estaba disfrutándolo intentando hacerle daño. Sin embargo no se apartó. Fue entonces cuando Road sonrió y se acercó para morderle el lugar donde le había arañado, y entonces Tyki la apartó, elevándole el rostro a la altura de sus ojos.

-No, Road.

-¡Jooo!

-Nada de jo.

-Eres un aburrido, Tyki.

-No. Es que estas cosas no me las tienes que hacer a mí.

-¿Y por qué no?- le puso las manos en el pecho.

Tyki se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá y le puso la mano en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo, suspirando. A veces le costaba creer que Road tuviese quince años. Era como una niña en algunas ocasiones.

-Porque no.

-Pues yo quiero- alzó las cejas, mirándolo con suficiencia.

-Cyril me matará y te llorará durante un rato.

-Me da igual.

-Road…

-¡Es que me aburro!

Tyki volvió a suspirar. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en el labio superior, haciéndola sonreír y provocando que se echase a sus brazos, sentándose en su regazo y canturreando feliz.

-Eres un caso, Road.

-Lo sé~~- canturreó- Le avisé que no te hiciera daño, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

-A ella- volvió a reír- Le dije que si te hacía daño lo pagaría, y lo está hacieeendo~~- volvió a cantar- Así que me temo que tendremos que castigarla como a una niña mala.

-Road. No.

-Lo siento, Tyki- lo tomó del rostro y le besó en el rostro- Pero no quiero.

-No puedes hacerlo. Es mayor que tú, adulta y profesora.

-Y tú eres mi hermano y estás sufriendo por ella- apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se acomodó allí, aspirando su colonia- Y no quiero, simplemente. Te quiero demasiado y soy demasiado egoísta para permitir que mi precioso hermanito sufra por una fulana como ella.

Tyki sonrió tristemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como Road acariciaba su cuello de la misma manera que había hecho con su vientre, y supuso que lo miraba de la misma manera, pero la dejó hacer. Gimió un poco cuando llegó a la clavícula y se perdió bajo la camisa. Su cancioncilla le retumbaba en los oídos. Suspiró más tranquilo cuando la notó enredar los dedos en el pelo y sintió que se iba quedando dormido.

-Duerme, duerme, Tyki-pon- susurró ella- Que yo te cuido a ti esta vez…

-Ni loco iba a poder quedarme dormido contigo al lado- dijo él con los ojos entreabiertos, sonriendo- A saber qué me harías.

Ella sonrió y encogió los hombros. Se levantó y se sentó contra el brazo del sofá, tomando la cabeza del hombre, que la seguía a duras penas, y colocándola en su pequeño busto, obligándolo a tumbarse de espaldas a ella contra su cuerpo.

-Nada malo. Sólo jugaría- susurró.

-Eso no me tranquiliza- cerró los ojos.

Road comenzó a acariciar su rostro haciendo círculos y líneas sinuosas, relajándolo muchísimo más.

-Tyki…

-¿Sí?

-¿La querrías a ella más que a mí?

Entreabrió los ojos y agarró su mano por la muñeca, acercándola a sus labios y besando la palma.

-Nunca.

Road sonrió, tremendamente satisfecha, y se deshizo del agarre de su hermano, que relajó su brazo, colocándolo a su lado, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de Road.

-Pederasta~- bromeó ella, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Pues es el pecado más dulce de mi vida- susurró, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Road se aseguró de que estaba completamente rendido para acariciarle la frente con las uñas y besar cada pequeña heridita que le hacía, aferrándose con algo más de fuerza a su rostro y apoyando su mejilla sobre la frente de él, cerrando los ojos también.

Tyki era suyo. Y nada ni nadie iban a quitárselo nunca.


	26. Día desafortunado

_N/A: Hola de nuevo, chicas =) **Chibi Rukia** sigue reportando para uesas merçedes. Nuevo capi esta semana =D Perdón si me estaba tardando ya, pero estoy llevando unos ajetreos por culpa de la dichosa graduación... que mejor no vivirlos, en serio. As ever, gracias por los reviews y por que os molestéis en leerlo y todas esas cosas bonitas que no dejo de pensar cada vez que veo vuestros comentarios y las visitas que tiene el fic~ _

_¡Capi nuevo, vida nueva! XD Realmente no, pero bueno, hay casi de todo en este nuevo. Intrigas, misterios, drama, romance, algo de humor... y la última aparición de la madre de Kanda, al menos que yo recuerde y por el momento xD Poco más que decir, ya sabéis que mis N/A no suelen estar demasiado inspiradas XDDD_

_Respondiendo a la única review anónima que tenemos... ¡muchas gracias, NoeMi D! =D Fui a escuchar la canción, te lo juro, pero el usuario ha retirado el video ;w; ¿te importa pasármela de nuevo? ¡Gracias! ^^ Sí, a Marie y a mí también nos dio mucha penita sacar a Sofi de en medio =( Es una niña demasiado coñera, pero como se ha dicho, es necesario también. Je je je. Alegra ver que Clara os gusta tanto, de verdad. Uy, con Road y Tyki piensa mal, muy mal xD sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy yo quien los maneja a menudo... ¡Uahahahaha!_

_Tonterías varias, amores verdaderos. Plas plas. Besitos y saludos._

_¡Esperamos que os guste!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 26~**_

Clara suspiró, resignada, atreviéndose por fin a abrir la puerta que tenía ante ella.

Había bajado a desayunar muy pronto porque los nervios de empezar el colegio no la habían dejado dormir bien y Haruka, que correteaba de un lado a otro ocupando a todas las criadas de la casa con los preparativos del viaje, le había pedido que despertara a Yu para despedirse de él.

Entró en la habitación temblando de nervios, estaba tan ordenada como siempre y un par de rayos se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana, iluminando ligeramente la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir por segunda vez desde que lo había conocido. Tenía el pelo todo desordenado, un mechón le caía sobre la cara, enredado, por encima de la nariz. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mantas bajo el brazo. Era evidente que la marcha de Sofía lo había dejado tan agotado que había dormido a conciencia.

Se rió pensando que su hermanita tenía razón: sí que parecía una chica cuando estaba relajado. Llegó a sus oídos un gruñido sordo, el ruido que la pequeña encontraba útil para alejar los miedos. Recordó que la primera vez que lo había escuchado, estando ambos bajo uno de los árboles, se había sentido asustada, pero ahora le resultó bastante mono. Había aprendido rápido que Kanda no era tan terrible ni tan malo... Sólo un poco brusco...

Se acercó y los nervios la invadieron otra vez al pensar cómo despertarlo.

"Seguro que se despierta de mal humor..." se dijo intimidada por la situación.

Al final optó por lo simple, y como no se podía mover, habló.

-Ah... ¿K-Kanda?- susurró apretándose la falda. El chico no dio muestras de haberse enterado, así que probó otra vez, un poco más fuerte- K-kanda... Tu madre te llama...

Movió la cara contra la almohada, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, pero no se despertó.

Impaciente, consiguió reunir el valor como para rozarle el hombro desnudo, lo cual fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-B-buenos días...- murmuró cohibida mientras él se sentaba tirando por la sábana para cubrirse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-T-tu madre... Dijo... Ella...

-Tsk. Ya- bostezó sin poder contenerse-. Buenos días.

Clara asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió prácticamente corriendo, deseosa de abandonar la habitación cuanto antes.

Kanda se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión neutral, preguntándose qué lógica tenía responder a un simple saludo hecho por educación con una huida apresurada. Bostezó otra vez. No valía la pena pensar en ello, no lo entendería ni aunque le dedicara la vida. Se levantó y se preparó para bajar, decidiendo dejar la ducha para más tarde. Si no se apresuraba, su madre irrumpiría en la habitación y no le importaría ni que no estuviera vestido ni que estuviera dentro de la ducha. Quizás incluso lo arrastraría por toda la casa.

Nada más poner un pie en la escalera escuchó el chillido emocionado abajo de las mismas, y no estaba ni a la mitad cuando los brazos de su madre le rodearon la cintura.

-¡Yu!- sollozó- ¡Ya pensé que no podría despedirme de tiiiii!

Levantó el brazo para mirar su reloj. Seis de la mañana. Se iban a las diez.

-Tienes dos horas para despedirte antes de que vaya al instituto- anunció-. Creo que es suficiente.

Ella hizo un sonidito extraño y agudo.

-¡Nunca es tiempo suficiente con mi cachorrito!

Gruñó apartándola para terminar de bajar un poco más bruscamente que de costumbre.

-No me llames así- masculló molesto.

-Señora, ¿qué hago con esto?- una joven criada le mostró un abrigo blanco desde arriba.

-En la maleta verde, la grande- ordenó con voz completamente tranquila y se volvió hacia su hijo otra vez- ¡No sé qué haré sin ti tantos meses!- lloriqueó.

Kanda suspiró y le dio una torpe palmada en la espalda cuando ella se le abrazó otra vez, ya en el salón.

-Venga, mamá...- dijo algo cansado de los numeritos- Ya vale.

-¡No seas malo!- le acarició el pelo sin soltarlo- ¡Es tan suave, Yu! Lo echaré de menos.

-No lo has tocado apenas desde que llegaste- contradijo.

-¡Pero estaba aquí! Podía hacerlo... ¡Es diferente!- se separó con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

-Haruka, deja al chico.

-Papá- fue casi un suspiro al verlo entrar, seguido de Clara.

-¡Es que tenemos que dejarlo aquí otra vez!- gritó yendo hacia su marido y dejándose consolar- ¡Dejar solo a mi pequeño es tan duro!

Takeshi suspiró y abrazó a su mujer, acariciándole suavemente los hombros. Clara se quedó parada tras ellos, algo incómoda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, qué decir o hacia dónde moverse. Se encontraba quieta, con las manos encogidas contra el pecho y mirando en todas direcciones con lentitud. Kanda sintió que iba a chocarse contra la pared a posta cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de pensar que según Lavi, en ese momento Clara era adorable. Decidió achacarlo al sueño y al estrés que suponía aguantar a su madre en ese estado, recién levantado.

-Vamos, vamos, Haruka. Que siempre que venimos montas el mismo numerito. Yu ya es lo suficientemente mayor y maduro como para quedarse solo, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero... pero...!

-Haruka- dijo con ternura- Nada de peros. Lo prometiste- alzó una ceja.

La mujer hinchó un poco los carrillos y se abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo, que la recibió con una sonrisa tibia, besándola con suavidad en el pelo.

La incomodidad de la chica se trasladó al muchacho, que le indicó con la cabeza que lo acompañase a la cocina, aprovechando que su padre estaba entreteniendo a su madre con mimos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Kanda, que aceleró un poco el paso. Nunca lo reconocería, y siempre diría que era porque lo consideraba chorradas, pero le daba bastante vergüenza ver a sus padres en semejante... plan... Clara se aferró a su camiseta y él disminuyó el paso. A pesar de eso la chica no lo soltó y caminó junto a él un rato. Kanda no le dijo nada. Tampoco le molestaba... demasiado.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- preguntó.

-Sí...

-¿Tan temprano?- la miró de reojo.

-Estaba nerviosa... Hoy empiezo las clases... Y también... me mudo- anunció, algo triste, sin saber muy bien por qué- Viviré interna en el instituto.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza. Sintió algo parecido a la compasión por ella. Había comprobado en sus carnes cómo eran las chicas de su instituto, y sabía que se la comerían viva siendo ella tan tímida, tranquila e influenciable.

-Puedes venir... cuando quieras...- dijo con voz ronca.

Clara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parpadeó. Kanda giró entonces la cabeza en otra dirección, incapaz de aguantar esa estúpida mirada de esos estúpidos ojos azules, y sintiéndose extraño de nuevo. ¿A él qué más le daba lo que le pasase a esa renacuaja blanca y delgaducha? Sin embargo, ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás. La notó temblar un poco cuando se aferró con algo más de fuerza a su camiseta y trotó a su lado hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se separó de él ante la mirada perspicaz y curiosa de Nanny, que sonrió con calidez al muchacho, que se plantó frente a ella.

-Buenos días, señorito.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quiere desayunar?

-Sí. Siéntate- le dijo a Clara, que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

En ese momento se sintió mal y frunció los labios. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta?

-Oye- dijo, refiriéndose a ella- En ese sitio, ese colegio, no hagas todo lo que te digan, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Hacer... todo lo que me digan?

Bufó.

-Sí, como acabas de hacer conmigo.

Ella se sonrojó y se apretó la falda.

Nanny sonrió y le dio un pequeño cachete en la mejilla izquierda, llamando la atención del chico.

-No se lo diga así, señorito. Hay mil y una formas de expresar que está preocupado- dijo "inocentemente"- ¿Té o café?

-Café hoy- murmuró- Me hace falta...

Se sentó al lado de Clara y suspiró, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

La chica lo miró, intentando descubrir en su rostro el motivo repentino de su preocupación por ella. Lo vio algo dormido, con los ojos algo más brillantes de lo normal y el rostro más relajado. ¿Sería por eso?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó molesto, al notar que lo miraba.

-N-nada.

-Tsk.

-Señorito- la voz de Nanny sonó a modo de reproche- ¿Cereales o tostada?- preguntó para disimular.

-Tostadas- gruñó.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué no subes a dormir otra vez si estás cansado?- preguntó Clara frunciendo el ceño, pensativa, sus ojos azules eran distintos cuando reemplazaban los nervios por curiosidad. Más seguros.

-Porque mi madre me despertaría- masculló.

-Aquí tiene, señorito- Nanny le dejó delante el café y un plato con cinco tostadas de paté.

-¿No comes mermelada?

-No. No me gustan los dulces.

-¿Y eso... sabe bien?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Sí- cogió una y la mordisqueó sin muchas ganas.

-¿Es...?

-Deja de hacer preguntas- espetó molesto.

Clara pareció recobrar toda su timidez de pronto, y clavó los ojos en las rodillas.

-L-lo siento... No quise hacerte enfadar...

-Tsk- esta vez le dio a la tostada un bocado de verdad que la dejó por la mitad-. Pues cállate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, quedándose a su lado en silencio. Nanny sonrió, contenta de que Kanda hubiera hecho una amiga. No era algo frecuente, y esa chica parecía muy buena y muy dulce.

-¿Quiere algo, señorita?

-N-no, muchas gracias, no es necesario. Yo... Yo ya he desayunado.

Takeshi entró limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo.

-Nanny, ponme un vaso de agua, por favor.

-Sí, señor, por supuesto- se apresuró a atender la petición mientras él se dejaba caer en una silla frente a Clara.

-Hay que ver, es realmente agotadora- Su hijo alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos-. Está arriba, revisando las maletas- respondió a la pregunta que no le había hecho.

Él hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

-¿S-se van muy temprano?- preguntó Clara.

-No. A las diez. Pero Haruka me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana- sonrió y se bebió de un trago el vaso que Nanny le tendió-. Viajar la pone muy nerviosa.

-Ya...- Clara se guardó para sí el pensamiento de que siempre estaba nerviosa- Espero que tengan un buen viaje- deseó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

El silencio se hizo otra vez, pero no tan incómodo como antes. Clara suspiró. Le gustaba mucho el padre de Kanda, normalmente no hablaba y su presencia era confortable. No la hacía sentir tímida ni insegura como la mayoría de las personas, sólo... Se limitaba a estar allí.

El rato hasta la hora de irse Kanda al instituto pasaron con relativa calma entre ataques repentinos de Haruka su "querido Yu que tanto iba a echarla de menos", y finalmente el chico se despidió de su madre con un beso y de su padre con un abrazo que a Clara se le antojó bastante frío teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cuándo volverían. A ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió sin pararse más.

Más tarde, a eso de las nueve y media, Takeshi la ayudó a bajar las maletas y ambos la acompañaron hasta el instituto, donde la dejaron en manos de la directora y le dieron un beso cada uno como despedida, recomendándole que no tuviera reparo en ir a ver a Kanda cada vez que necesitara algo o simplemente quisiera hacerlo y recordándole que tenía permiso para salir del edificio cuando quisiera, incluso para dormir fuera siempre que avisara dónde.

Clara fue acompañada a su nueva habitación por una de las asistentas del colegio, un enorme edificio blanco y de aspecto lujoso. Entró, sus maletas ya esperaban a los pies de la cama.

El cuarto no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario. Las paredes eran blancas, los muebles de una madera de tono claro, y las sábanas y cortinas de un suave color rosado, así como la lámpara de la mesilla de dos cajones. Tenía también un escritorio con otra lámpara y una estantería en la que ya había un par de libros, supuso que los que tendría que leer en lo que restaba de curso. El armario era espacioso y el baño, pequeño y con azulejos con flores, muy clásico y limpio.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, preguntándose si sería capaz de vivir ella sola. En su casa tenía a un montón de gente a la que acudir, y si bien en el colegio no tendría que limpiar sí tendría que defenderse sola y cuidarse sin ayuda.

Empezó a guardar la ropa para entretenerse. No la presentarían hasta después del recreo, y para eso aun faltaba bastante tiempo. Dejó el uniforme sobre la cama, sin entretenerse en examinarlo. Ya tendría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Por ahora tenía que calmarse y reunir valor para presentarse delante de una clase de desconocidas que, según Kanda, intentarían comérsela.

* * *

"Espero que te haya salido mal el examen, porque estaré libre este sábado para darte una clase particular como la de la otra vez"

Kanda bufó y dobló la nota, devolviéndosela a Lavi sin mucho entusiasmo, que volvió a abrirla y a leerla, sonriendo de una forma que a su amigo se le antojó estúpida.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"?

-Me parece muy infantil para una mujer de su edad. Luego te critica a ti por pasarme notitas.

-Ah, lo del tanga verde, qué bien lo recuerdas, ¿eh, Yu?

-Fue bochornoso. Y era rojo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

-¿Rojo? ¡No me jodas que al final te fijaste mejor que yo!- rió- ¡Eres una pasada, Yu!

-Vete a la puta mierda- se calló mientras Lavi reía-. ¿Qué pretendes enseñándomela?- dijo cuando terminó.

-Nada en concreto- sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-Mientes.

-Sí.

Bufó.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

La sonrisa de Lavi desapareció, tornándose en esa mueca seria que Kanda odiaba con toda su alma y supo que las cosas no habían ido tan bien, aunque tan poco tan mal si habían quedado para ese sábado.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Estás hoy con el y, ¿eh?- bromeó sin sonreír, con la voz seria- Nada- se estiró- Le dije que no era suficiente con lo que teníamos… pero no pasó nada más. Le mentí. Le dije que sólo quería que lo supiese.

-¿Y por qué le mentiste?

-Porque se asustó. Lo vi en sus ojos. No quiere comprometerse- se tiró en la hierba del patio con los brazos en cruz, con la nota todavía en la mano y cerró los ojos- Estoy seguro de que tuvo que pasarle algo con alguien.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Hablas como ella.

-Pues ella tiene razón. No es asunto tuyo. Sólo tenéis un lío, no te va a contar su vida.

-Pues me duele un poco, ¿sabes? Parece que no confía en mí.

-No. Es que sólo estáis liados. Quedáis para follar, punto. Aunque tú quieras ir más lejos, ella no, y por eso no te lo cuenta. En el momento en que te abra su corazón dejará de ser un lío.

Lavi suspiró y soltó una risilla.

-Pareces un experto en estos temas.

-Sólo uso la lógica.

-La lógica, ya- entreabrió el ojo- Cómo odio la puta lógica.

-Tsk. Por eso digo que nunca piensas en lo que tienes que pensar- le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y volvió a cruzar los suyos sobre el pecho- Te comes el coco con cosas que no debes. Me sorprende que no hayas acabado como una cabra.

-A mí me sorprende que me estés aconsejando como si llevases saliendo con mujeres de toda la vida. Y lo que más que estés aguantando tanto tiempo tan charlatán- volvió a reír- Gracias, Yu. Por aguantarme y eso.

-Tsk. De nada. Pero estas cosas sólo traen problemas. Si no trajesen problemas, no hablaría tanto.

-Eso seguro- le hizo soltar otra carcajada- Con lo serio que eres y me descojono contigo, Yu. Eres de lo que no hay.

-Aplícate la frase, baka usagi.

-Baaah- le sacó la lengua.

-¡Lavi, Kanda!

Lavi se sentó en la hierba y dobló la nota a toda velocidad, metiéndosela como pudo en el bolsillo, sin darse cuenta de que se le deslizó malamente hacia el suelo, quedando cubierta por la mano que colocó delante.

Se sorprendieron al ver a Lenalee caminando con paso apresurado hacia ellos, seguida de Allen que tenía cara de circunstancia al ser abrazado efusivamente por una chica que parecía de su edad, con el pelo azulado y de punta y la piel muy blanca.

-Hola, Lenalee, Allen- dijo Lavi cuando llegaron- Y tú eras…- miró a Road con curiosidad, y se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Road- canturreó- Pero no te preocupes si no te acuerdas de mi nombre, a mí tampoco me interesas demasiado, aunque sí me acuerdo del tuyo- dijo- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada que te interese- replicó Kanda bruscamente, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Qué mono el japonesito, ha dejado su caballerosidad para otro momento.

Se deslizó del lado de Allen y se dirigió al lado de Lavi, mirando curiosa al suelo y sonriendo, agachándose a su lado y poniéndose de cuclillas con las manos en la hierba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lavi, intentando que no se notase lo nervioso que le ponía la chica.

Ella sólo sonrió y se metió sus finas manos en los bolsillos, sacando una piruleta.

-Nada~

Volvió a levantarse y se colocó de nuevo al lado de Allen, agarrándolo por el cuello y con intenciones de besarlo en la mejilla, que hicieron temblar a Lenalee. Sin embargo el chico colocó la mano educadamente entre ambos y los separó, sonriendo con cortesía.

-Mejor no, Road.

-Oh, está bien- dijo decepcionada, lamiendo su piruleta- Pues me voy, Allen~ Ya nos vemos en clase. ¡Adiós, Lenalee! ¡Juguemos algún día!

-Adiós- respondió, intentando mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego miró a Allen intentando calmarse- Si vuelve…

-Tranquila- la cogió de la cintura y la besó en el pelo- Tranquila.

-¡Es que no puedo estarme tranquila! ¡Se pasa la vida pegándose a ti e intentando besarte y esas cosas y…!

No terminó la frase porque Allen la había tomado del rostro y le había plantado un suave beso en la nariz que la hizo parpadear confusa y atender a su sonrisa y a sus ojos cariñosos, sintiendo cómo se calmaba por segundos.

-Sigo sin saber cómo lo haces.

El chico sonrió complacido y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Déjala. No pienso dejarla que me bese- se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse un poco.

-¡Que no estáis solos! ¡Y Yu se nos encela!- dijo Lavi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

Ambos dejaron de mirarse y se fijaron en el japonés, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de mala hostia impresionante.

-Cierra la boca, gilipollas.

-Era broma, era broma- rió- El día que Yu se nos encele por esto el mundo llegará a su fin.

-No me encelo, pero es que no estamos en un hotel- les dirigió una expresión de algo que rozó el asco-. Estamos en el instituto, hay que comportarse.

-Perdóname, rey de la diplomacia- masculló Allen con un bufido, sentándose junto a Lenalee sin soltarle la mano.

-Cállate, Moyashi.

-Cállate tú, reprimido.

Lenalee se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos mientras Lavi se reía otra vez.

-Allen... Kanda... Ya. Pediros disculpas.

-Tsk.

-Paso, no he hecho nada.

Se volvieron cada uno a su lado con los brazos cruzados y la chica suspiró, instalándose junto a Lavi.

-De verdad que no os entiendo, podríamos estar felices y contentos y tenéis que buscar problemas donde no los hay. Kanda tiene razón, tenemos que guardar unas formas. Aunque él también debería comportarse un poquito más amablemente- acabó dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

-Pss.

-Tsk.

-No te molestes, Lenalee- intervino Lavi apretándole la mano con cariño-, sólo conseguirás un ataque de nervios.

Ella asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

-Hoy hemos tenido un control de filosofía sencillamente horrible. A veces me pregunto de dónde se saca las preguntas el profe, estoy convencida de que la tres no salía en el libro.

El pelirrojo volvió a reírse, jugando con sus dedos distraído.

-Bueno, de todas formas seguro que te aprueba, ese pervertido- le guiñó un ojo-. Es de los míos, no puede suspender a unas buenas piernas.

-Es un imbécil- espetó Allen.

-Uy, hoy venimos de mal humor, ¿eh?

-No, no es eso, pero es que me sacáis unos temas...- sonrió con aire de disculpa.

-Cierto, los exámenes deben quedar en la clase y no salir de allí. Y sino decídselo a Yu, que suspendió estrepitosamente el de historia que tuvimos hace poco, ¿no?

-Aun no los ha dado- gruñó el japonés.

-Ya, pero no hace falta, vi tu cara al acabarlo.

-Tsk. Con la niñata esa no había quien estudiara.

-Vaya, lo siento, ¿podrás recuperarlo?- preguntó Lenalee preocupada.

-Supongo.

-Seguro que puede arreglarse- intervino Lavi, y Kanda lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya lo arreglaré yo, es cosa mía.

-Cierto, Lavi, tú déjalo, con esa diplomacia suya conseguirá lo que sea.

-Te la estás ganando, imbécil.

-Ay, dejadlo ya- exclamó Lenalee atacadísima de los nervios, lo que los calmó un poco, aunque siguieron mirándose mal-. ¿Y Clara?

-En el colegio.

-Ah... ¿Empezaba hoy?

-Sí.

-Me pregunto cómo le irá a la princesita- Lavi se incorporó un poco, apoyándose de lado para mirar a su amigo- ¿La has acompañado?

-No. Fueron mis padres de camino al aeropuerto.

-Vaya... Tendremos que ir a verla luego.

-Tsk.

-No pongas esa cara, Yu... Le va a hacer ilusión.

-Ya ves.

-A mí me gustaría- comentó Lenalee sonriendo-, es una chica muy agradable, y muy bonita también.

-Es algo tímida, pero se nota que es buena persona- agregó Allen

-Haced lo que os dé la gana.

-¿Acaso no pensabas ir, Yu?

El japonés no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos un momento con gesto exasperado, y Lavi se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Hoy trabajas, ¿no, Allen?

-Sí... Pero podéis ir vosotros, mandadle un saludo de mi parte.

-Será un placer pasearme entre todas esas chicas sin ti- bromeó Lavi-. Mejor que no vengas, es una tortura entrar comprometido.

-Tsk. Son unas idiotas.

-Sí, la mayoría lo son, pero también tienen tetas y culos estupendos.

-¡Lavi!- Lenalee le pegó una patada en la espalda que lo hizo volverse con cara de dolor- ¡No hables de las chicas de esa manera, por favor!

-¿Qué?- exclamó a la defensiva- ¡Ni que ellas no hablaran de mí así! Si no hacen más que señalar mi culo por ahí, y mi pelo- sonrió-. Les encanta.

-Qué modesto- bufó la china.

-Lavi siempre, ya lo conoces- intervino Allen guiñándole un ojo.

-Baka usagi.

-Ya os aliáis contra mí otra vez...- escondió el rostro detrás de una mano- No me queréis ni un poco...

-Pues móntate un harén- le espetó Kanda cansado de las conversaciones sin sentido que estaban teniendo ese día.

Allen y Lenalee se rieron al ver las caras de ambos, la de Lavi escandalizada y la del japonés tan seria como siempre.

-Dios, ¿cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? Yu... Eres un genio...- empezó a reírse con ellos antes de que pensaran que lo decía en serio.

-¿Vamos yendo?- preguntó Lenalee, mirando la hora.

-Bueno... Si es necesario...- Lavi se levantó con gran esfuerzo, había estado muy a gusto ahí tirado en la hierba con la refrescante brisa.

Allen cogió la mano de Lenalee para ayudarla a levantarse también y empezaron a andar, seguidos de Lavi y Kanda.

-Je, son monos, ¿no te parece?- preguntó el pelirrojo dándole un codazo.

-Tsk. Son empalagosos.

-Ya... A ti lo que te pasa es que te da rabia que Lenalee se haga mayor.

-Vete a la mierda.

Vieron la falda de Road de refilón cuando esta entraba en el despacho de Tyki, y Allen habría jurado que le había lanzado un beso antes de desaparecer rápidamente tras la puerta, pero no hicieron caso y siguieron andando a sus respectivas clases. Kanda y Lavi se despidieron en la puerta y siguieron hasta la suya, sentándose en sus mesas respectivas.

-Esa niña... Es rarísima- comentó.

-Tsk. Es una imbécil.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No... No creo que lo sea, ni mucho menos- un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo- Me pone nervioso... ¿Qué tendría que hablar con el de filo?

-Algo del control, seguramente. Deja de pensar tanto, me pones nervioso- apoyó los codos en la mesa y se masajeó las sienes.

-Sí, tienes razón- se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió-. Últimamente pienso demasiado. Debería volver a despreocuparme. Total, tampoco hay ningún problema grave. Pero me gustaría saber qué quería. Es una persona peculiar.

-Tsk. Mira quién habla.

Lavi soltó una risilla y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el profesor de la siguiente asignatura entrase por la puerta.

* * *

-Tyyyyyyykiiiiii~~- se deslizó desde la puerta hasta la mesa de su hermanastro, apoyando los codos en ella y moviéndose rítmicamente.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y dejó el boli sobre los exámenes que había estado corrigiendo, pasándose la mano por la nuca y revolviéndose el pelo bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Road?- preguntó, intentando que se notase que estaba algo molesto.

La niña hinchó los carrillos, y dando un par de saltos acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Tyki, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre con los dedos. El hombre le dio un suave manotazo para apartárselas y ella se quejó, torciendo la boca. Se deslizó un poco hacia delante, disfrutando con la mueca de tortura que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano y riendo sonoramente. Le echó los brazos por encima de los hombros y lo miró cariñosamente.

-Encontré~ una~ noooooota~

-Se encuentran notas todos los días en las clases, Road- suspiró, cansado.

-Pero esta nota era especiaaaal~

Le besó en la comisura de los labios y apoyó su cara contra la boca de él, esperando que él le correspondiese el gesto.

Tyki gruñó. Estaba de especial mal humor ese día, cansado y deseando que fuese al grano de una vez, así que le tomó la cara con fuerza por la barbilla y la besó bruscamente en los labios, sorprendiéndola muchísimo y sonriendo contra la boca de su hermano, sacando un poco la lengua y acariciándole los labios juguetonamente.

-¿Ya?- espetó cuando se separaron.

-Síiiii~

-Deberías pedirle a tu príncipe que te hiciese estas cosas, no a mí.

-Es que seguro que besas mejor que él.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo besa él?

-No lo sé. Pero seguro que tú lo haces mejor con diferencia- rió, dándole un mordisco en el cuello- Era una nota de Ireeeene~

Tyki saltó un poco en su asiento y Road rió.

-¿De Irene?

-Sí… A su novio…

-¿Qué…?

La niña sacó la nota, resaltando enormemente sus uñas pintadas de negro sobre el blanco del papel. La desdobló con cuidado, meneándose suavemente a los lados sobre las piernas de Tyki y la sostuvo entre sus deditos blancos, susurrando una melodía muy animada que no hizo sino poner al profesor todavía más histérico y nervioso, encima que la fricción del pantalón contra sus piernas no estaba ayudando.

"Espero que te haya salido mal el examen, porque estaré libre este sábado para darte una clase particular como la de la otra vez"- canturreó Road.

La niña soltó una carcajada enorme al ver cómo su hermano palidecía leve y lentamente y se colocaba la mano sobre la frente, frotándose las sienes, intentando pensar con claridad ante semejante noticia.

-¿Me estás… diciendo… que está… con un alumno?- intentó reír.

Road se separó un poco de su cuerpo, y observó cómo el hombre se derrumbaba bajo sus pequeñas piernas. Se puso las manos sobre los ojos y empezó a respirar con fuerza. La sonrisa en los labios de la niña desapareció.

-Joder… por un crío… Por un… puto crío… Un criajo… ¡Un niño!- empezó a tartamudear.

Road tomó la cabeza de Tyki y la colocó sobre su pecho, como tenía por costumbre, atusándole con suavidad el pelo. No se separó de él incluso cuando comenzó a reír histéricamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de la niña y apretando su rostro contra su pequeño busto.

En ese momento la puerta sonó y se abrió levemente tras sonar un quedo "¿Se puede?".

-Creo que no te han dado permiso, ¿no es así?- dijo Road de mala manera, haciendo que, quien quiera que fuese, retrocediese y pidiese perdón varias veces.

-¿Sabes?- la voz de Tyki sonó cuando la puerta se cerró- Creo que sé quién es…

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella, curiosa, ensañándose con los rizos del hombre- Dime, ¿quién?

-Ese maldito pelirrojo… El que va siempre con tu príncipe…

-Laaavi~

-Me importa una mierda cómo se llame- se aferró a la ropa de Road y la apretó, arañándole incluso la carne bajo la camiseta violeta que llevaba- Joder… ¿Cómo puede preferir a un niño?

-Porque es tooooonta~ No sé cómo teniéndote a ti prefiere quedarse con él. Tú eres mucho mas sexy y mucho mejor.

Tyki se separó con la mirada perdida en el vientre de su hermana.

-Tengo que decírselo al director.

-¡No!- dijo ella- No, Tyki, todavía noooo. Tenemos que castigarlos a los dos…- tomó el rostro de su hermano con las manos y lo besó- Castigarlos por ser tan malos… Además, me apetece jugar con Allen… y esta puede ser una graaaan oportunidad, ¿no crees? ¿Me ayudarás a castigarles, Tyki?

El hombre la contempló. Sus ojos dorados brillaban entre la malicia, la ternura y el sadismo, y sintió que se perdía en ellos, dejándose imbuir por sus caprichos y sus intenciones infantiles y crueles, y por una vez, sonrió de la misma forma que ella, sintiendo que el espíritu de su hermanastra pequeña entraba en él.

-Está bien, esta vez lo haremos a tu manera. Castiguémosles, mi pequeña Road.

Se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Me encanta como hueles- dijo Tyki de pronto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Road.

-Me encanta que me huelas- dijo Road, acariciando el pelo de Tyki con cariño- Y te dejaré hacerlo un poco más, pero tienes que dejarme jugar contigo un rato más- pidió, con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes.

-Sólo por esta vez- dijo, sonriendo sensualmente.

-Sólo por esta vez- rió ella, ensanchando su sonrisa todavía más.

* * *

Allen levantó la cabeza sorprendido cuando una bolita de papel pasó por delante de su nariz y aterrizó en medio de su libreta de inglés. Miró a su alrededor, escaneando la clase, y dio con los ojos de Lenalee que le gritaban algo así como "baja de la nube y lee la nota", cosa que le llevó unos treinta segundos comprender. Era lo que tenía estar pensando en idiomas diferentes, fallaba la comunicación visual.

"Road está en el despacho del señor Mikk. Te cuento luego."

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué importaba que Road estuviera allí? Eran hermanastros, no tenía nada de raro que...

-¡AY!- se llevó una mano a la nuca cuando un libro impactó contra ella con fuerza.

-Debería prestar más atención a mis explicaciones y menos a las cartas de amor de su novia, Walker.

Se volvió y le sonrió inocentemente a su agresora, que se alzaba varias cabezas por encima de él.

-S-sí... Cierto... Lo siento mucho, profesora Cloud.

La mujer sólo suspiró y murmuró algo que sonó a "los hombres son todos iguales".

Pocos minutos después, Road llamó a la puerta y entró dando saltitos, anunciando que llegaba tarde por motivos familiares y que ya había dado la autorización al señor Mikk. Si a alguien le resultó extraño, nadie preguntó nada, y la profesora sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

En cuanto llegó el cambio de clase, Allen se las arregló para escapar de ella y acercarse a Lenalee.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó muerto de curiosidad.

-Verás... Abrí la puerta y Road estaba sentada en sus piernas...

-Son hermanastros, Lenalee, eso no tiene nada de raro- interrumpió Allen.

-¡Déjame terminar! Y le sujetaba la cabeza contra su pecho, acariciándole el pelo... Él tenía la cara hundida allí... Era... Un poco... Ya sabes...- se sonrojó, y Allen siguió su ejemplo.

-Ah... Entiendo... Pero... Tú... Ellos...

-Ya... Y no sé, el señor Mikk parecía algo alterado. Por un momento su cara asomó entre los brazos de Road y era extraña... No era... No sé- se detuvo con un suspiro, incapaz de explicarse.

-Bueno, siempre le has tenido idealizado- argumentó Allen con una nota de molestia en la voz.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Acusando a Allen de mentir, princesa Lenalee?

Los dos dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Road junto a ellos. La chica los observaba de pie, con las manos tras la cintura y balanceándose suave y rítmicamente sobre sus talones.

-R-Road... No te oí llegar. ¿Tuviste problemas en casa?- inquirió improvisando.

-No. Sólo evitaba aburrirme. La clase de inglés no me gusta.

-Ya veo- respondió Allen sonriendo y con voz segura-. ¿Siempre faltas a las clases que no te gustan?

-Sólo a veces.

-¿Y tu padre?

-¿Qué pasa con mi padre?

-No sé, ¿le da igual?- esta vez fue Lenalee la que habló.

-Sí. Papi sólo quiere que yo sea feliz.

-Qué suerte- suspiró Allen apoyándose en la mesa de su novia envuelto en un aura negra.

-¿Pero qué dices, Allen? Si tu tutor te dejaría faltar siempre que quisieras...

-No me dejaría, simplemente no se daría cuenta. O me pegaría por estar en casa sin ganar dinero ni estar con chicas. Es un alma oscura, nadie debería conocerlo... Es horrible, y cuando no tengo nada que hacer y sólo descanso él viene y...

-Déjalo, Allen- Lenalee le cogió la mano algo asustada, y Road se rió.

-Debe ser un hombre interesante ese tutor tuyo, A~~~llen.

Dio una vuelta y aterrizó sobre los hombros del chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Road...- se quejó él, echándola con delicadeza.

-Venga, no seas así... ¡Era un besito como amigos! A Lenalee no le importa, ¿a que no? Si ni siquiera fue en la boca...

La china no respondió, sólo forzó una fría sonrisa.

-Road, de verdad...

Todo el mundo empezó a sentarse al oír los pasos del profesor en el pasillo, y Allen aprovechó para deshacerse de Road con toda la amabilidad posible apretándole la mano antes de soltarla, sonreírle a Lenalee y escurrirse hacia su silla en uno o dos movimientos acelerados que le valieron el golpearse la rodilla con la punta de la mesa al sentarse y un dolor punzante desde la misma hasta el pie.

-Ay...- gimoteó. Estaba teniendo un día de lo más accidentado.


	27. La primera vez siempre es la peor

_Hi, hi! Halane is back~~~~! Sí, increíble, pero he recuperado mi portátil... Sin arreglar, pero lo he recuperado. Así que lo siento pero tendréis que abandonar la agradable y dulce compañía de Chibi Rukia y volver a mí, o no, creo que iremos alternando porque ambas estamos con exámenes universitarios (un asco ¬¬) y yo estas vacaciones tendré que trabajar, así que irá subiendo capis... La que tenga tiempo XD Y cuando pueda (aunque intentaremos mantener una cierta regularidad de capi por semana o como mucho cada dos semanas, promised! =D)._

_En fin, con esto de que he vuelto y los exámenes y tal, tenemos un impresionante follón con las reviews. No tenemos ni idea de quién ha recibido respuesta y quién no, ni de cuál de las dos XD Además al menos a mí me da un fallo, no me deja responder desde la review, sino que tengo que hacerlo por privado, osea que no me sale el aviso de si he respondido o no. Resumiendo, que si alguien recibe dos respuesta que no se asuste, y si alguien no recibe ninguna que no se ofenda, que no ha sido porque no nos gustara su review sino porque tenemos una pajarería en la cabeza XP Ah, y nos gustaría también **agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que han agregado nuestra historia a favoritos** aunque no se hayan atrevido a dejarnos review, ¡a vosotras también os mandamos besos y os animamos a dejarnos vuestros comentarios! *clefairies bailando alegremente aquí*_

_Antes de ir a lo importante, quería invitaros a todas (si hay chicos también, no os odio ni nada XD) a seguirme/contactarme/whatever en Twitter, donde estoy bajo el nick** Halachan**. No lo uso mucho para nada de esto de fanfiction porque de momento sólo me estoy dedicando a esta historia, pero en vacaciones que suelo escribir más supongo que sí avisaré ahí, y además por supuesto son bienvenidas ideas, sugerencias (tanto de historias como de series, que por recomendación se encuentran las mejores!) etc, tanto para mí como para Chibi Rukia, que se las transmitiré encantada =) Obviamente también es bienvenida cualquier conversación off-topic, que por aquí se hacen también buenas amistades (al fin y al cabo, así conocí a mi Chibi, ¡guapa!)_

_Tras daros la lata con esto, respondo a las dos reviews anónimas. Por cierto que veo que hemos perdido reviewers, jo! Y_Y Esto de los ritmos alterados es lo que tiene, ¡de verdad que lo sentimos! Y si logramos reenganchar a alguna estaremos encantadas. De verdad que no sabéis lo mucho que nos animan las reviews._

_**NoeMi D**: Es que Chibi tiene un lado oscuro, que no te engañe con toda esa inocencia suya... xD En cuanto a Clara, la verdad es que el internado es para darle un poco más de desarrollo personal a ella, le cogimos cariño, y nos traerá otros dos OC completamente secundarios, que esperamos que tanto a ti como a las demás os gusten al menos un poco =P Haruka es efectivamente muy cría, pero es genial jajajaja Y en cuanto a su historia con Takeshi... Lo cierto es que hay por ahí un borrador de eso, aunque está sin terminar. Yo quise hacerlo porque Haruka... A Haruka la creé yo en su mayoría (así está de la cabeza la pobre XD), y claro, tenía que darle un pasado, no era feliz sin hacerlo jajaja Así que si de verdad os interesa, no me importaría en absoluto terminar el borrador, darle una pulida y agregarlo a lo que nosotras denominamos "los anexos" del fic, que son pequeños one-shot que continúan con la historia y que hacíamos cuando la echábamos de menos =3 La canción a mí me ha gustado la letra, la música no es demasiado mi estilo XDDDD Y efectivamente, es perfecta, ¡gracias! Me encanta que tengamos lectoras activas y que van por ahí conectando nuestra historia con otras cosas, eso hace mucha ilusión, demuestra que realmente te gusta el fic y le dedicas tanta atención como nosotras. La nota en teoría (creo) se le caía a Lavi porque la llevaba en un bolsillo o un libro, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo XD Y NUNCA son demasiadas palabras para una review, en serio que no te imaginas la ilusión que hace encontrarte una review larga y entusiasta al abrir el mail por la mañana, te hace empezar el día con energía y una sonrisa :) Así que más te vale ahora no venirme con reviews cortitas, que ya me has malacostumbrado :PPPP Thx por tu review y un kiss y una cookie de chocolate!_

_**Luna G: **Road, Road, un personaje interesante por el que tengo particular debilidad ;D Me parece que estáis poniendo todas demasiadas expectativas en Road, creo que os vais a decepcionar YoY Sí, va a hacer algo, pero no va a ser para tanto TToTT De hecho durante mucho tiempo no tuvimos muy claro qué haría, simplemente la hicimos estar ahí porque nos gustaba jajajaja Digamos que lo de Road va a ser un poco efecto bola de nieve: no va a hacer nada tan grave, pero va a ser el desencadenante del climax final :) Y en cuanto a Kanda y Clara... Paciencia. Tuvimos muchas dudas respecto a ellos y qué hacer con la relación, así que decidimos que iría poco a poco y que pasaría lo que los personajes nos fueran pidiendo. Y ya ves que son un poco lentos y funcionan a grandes estallidos, así que todo avanza despacio y de repente ZAS, un salto, y así sucesivamente. Todo llegará :P Thx por tu review! kss! _

_Y ya no hay más YoY Jo, con lo que me gusta responder reviews (no se nota por lo mucho que me entusiasmo, ¿no? Algún día mis replies serán más largas no sólo que las propias reviews, sino que los capis XD). Os dejo ya en paz para que leáis el capítulo antes de que alguna me tire un tomate a la cabeza._

_Kss!_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 27~**_

Clara suspiró desde una esquina oscura del pasillo más cercano a la clase. Sus ojos enormes recorrieron asustados la multitud de chicas bulliciosas de varias edades, centrándose especialmente en los grupos que entraban en la clase a la que sabía que tendría que ir: la de primero.

Estaba algo asustada.

Vale. Esa no era la palabra.

Aterrorizada.

Sí, eso se acercaba más a la realidad.

El corredor pronto quedó desierto al irse instalando las niñas en las aulas, pero ella no se movió hasta ver a una mujer delgada y alta de mirada severa que, dedujo, debía ser la profesora que tenía que buscar. De momento no podía recordar el nombre, pero en todo caso debía ser ella, porque estaba a punto de entrar en la clase a la que tendría que ir en el hipotético caso de que fuera capaz de andar.

"Venga, Clara, tú puedes" se alentó mentalmente y abandonó su tranquilo rinconcito para acercarse a la mujer.

-Eh... H-hola... Creo que usted es...

La mujer sonrió, y al punto Clara se sintió más tranquila. Tenía una sonrisa grave y amable que se hacía reconfortante.

-Ah, me preguntaba dónde estarías, tú eres Clara Jefferson, ¿verdad?- preguntó comprobando en un papel que llevaba en la parte de fuera de su carpeta.

-S-sí... Mucho gusto.

La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro, que se le hizo muy cálida y reconfortante, y la tranquilizó mucho.

-Estás temblando, criatura. Vamos, no te pongas tan nerviosa, verás como todo te va muy bien.

-S-sí- las palabras de Kanda se le pasaron entonces por la cabeza y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Anda, pasemos.

Le puso mano con suavidad en la espalda y la instó a entrar antes que ella, quedándose un poco más rezagada mientras la mujer escribía su nombre en la pizarra y se colocaba en el atril, mirándolas a todas con el rostro repentinamente serio y poco afectuoso.

-Esta es la nueva alumna de la que os hablé ayer- su voz sonó firme y segura- Se llama Clara Jefferson y acaba de llegar de Nueva York. Acércate- le susurró.

Ella lo hizo un poco apresuradamente, estando a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero por suerte la mano de la profesora condujo la suya hasta el atril y la obligó a sujetarlo bien fuerte, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Preséntate a la clase, por favor.

Ella parpadeó, algo confusa y se puso a temblar de nuevo, aferrándose con fuerza al asa de su mochila y dirigiendo sus asustados ojos a la clase, que comenzó a cuchichear y a soltar risillas que no hicieron sino empeorar sus nervios.

-M-me llamo Clara Jefferson... y he vivido siempre en Nueva York... A-a mis padres les pareció que este sería un buen lugar para que yo estudiase y por eso me han apuntado aquí. E-espero que nos llevemos bien- hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró a la profesora con los ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno, no has dicho mucho más que yo, pero un dato es un dato- suspiró- Anda, siéntate al lado de Rossanna, es esa chica pelirroja con rizos, y no pongas esa cara, señorita.

La chica había alzado las cejas y fruncido el ceño, disconforme, girando el rostro con violencia y mirando por la ventana.

Clara agachó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a paso lento, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa y sentándose, colocando las manos sobre la falda y mirando de reojo a su nueva compañera, que se negaba a dirigir los ojos hacia ella.

Suspiró y se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno, su estuche y el libro de texto. Cuando estuvo por colocarlo en la mesa escuchó un gruñido y se sobresaltó, mirando de nuevo a Rossanna, que miró el libro y suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, cogiendo la mochila de la chica con algo de brusquedad y rebuscando dentro el libro de matemáticas, que colocó sin mucho cuidado.

-Apréndete el horario cuanto antes, no pienso estar haciendo de niñera contigo para decirte qué asignatura toca- bufó.

La mochila la dejó en el suelo, apoyada en la pata de la silla.

Clara la observó, algo perpleja, teniendo la sensación de que ya había vivido una situación parecida antes, y abrió el libro por la página que le indicó la profesora al pasar de recorrido por su lado, haciendo lo mismo con el cuaderno y sacando un boli, con el que comenzó a apuntar cosas casi enseguida a una velocidad que sorprendió a la pelirroja, que también hizo lo propio.

Pasaron un par de horas de clase y se encontraban en el descanso. Rossanna miraba por la ventana mascando un chicle que emanaba un fuerte olor a fresa ácida. Clara seguía mirándola de reojo. Le había dirigido la palabra muy poco, un par de veces para corregirle los libros y para pedirle que no moviese tanto la silla, que vibraba incluso la suya y no podía tomar apuntes decentemente. Su presencia, a pesar de lo brusca que era, la tranquilizaba, porque no le hacía preguntas ni la miraba mal. De hecho, ni siquiera la miraba, y le seguía pareciendo tremendamente familiar.

-¿Tengo monos en la coronilla?- le preguntó secamente, de pronto, mirándola (al fin) fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

-N-no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-No… Es que…

-Vamos, vamos, Rossy, no seas tan brusca con ella, pobrecita- dijo una voz chillona y risueña- Que la vas a espantar.

Clara miró a la chica que acababa de hablar, que estaba siendo coreada por la risa de sus acompañantes. Era alta y delgada, aunque no tanto como ella. Tenía los ojos verdes, bastante maquillados, y el pelo recogido en una pinza por detrás, de un color rubio, aunque intuyó que no debía ser su color natural, ya que tenía las cejas oscuras y era un rubio demasiado… rubio.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de ella era que tenía las uñas muy largas y cuidadas, pintadas de un rosa fucsia con una pequeña línea blanca al final.

Las chicas que la rodeaban le dieron la impresión de que eran copias de la primera, pues todas llevaban un peinado similar o una manicura similar, y se reían cuchicheando a espaldas de ella.

-Tsk.

Clara giró de pronto la cabeza y la miró con los ojos sorprendidos, cayendo en la cuenta por fin de porqué le resultaba conocida.

"Se le parece un poco…" pensó, sonrojándose.

-¿Ves?- rió- No te asustes, chiquitina, que no muerde- le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó, haciéndole algo de daño, no supo si queriendo o no, pero haciendo que centrase su atención en ella- Me llamo Paula. Tú eres Clara, ¿no?

-S-sí… Encantada…- fue casi un susurro.

Las acompañantes de Paula estallaron en una risilla y más cuchicheos. La estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Qué mona. Oye, ¿te gustaría venirte con nosotras a la hora del almuerzo? Ya sabes, para charlar y eso, y conocernos un poco mejor. Pareces muy maja y tal.

Clara parpadeó, pensándoselo un poco. No quería juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo, no le gustaba hacerlo y no lo hacía nunca. Pero aquella vez, esas chicas no le daban una buena impresión, además, la incomodaban un poco, y aunque Rossanna era brusca y hablaba poco, se sentía mejor a su lado.

-L-la verdad es que hoy prefiero quedarme aquí durante la comida y aprovechar para ver cómo vais con las demás asignaturas y eso… Para… ponerme al día…

Las amigas de Paula se callaron de golpe. La rubia la miró, extrañada y algo molesta, y Rossanna pareció sorprenderse tanto como las demás.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Supongo que eres un poco tímida y eso- su voz sonó menos agradable que al principio.

Se marcharon sin despedirse. Sólo la miraron con malos ojos y siguieron con sus insoportables cuchicheos, y Clara tuvo la impresión de que había metido la pata.

-En parte sí- dijo su compañera, sobresaltándola un poco- Les ha molestado que no fueras con ellas, como son tan guays- notó sarcasmo en su voz.

La miró unos segundos con los ojos vagos y dirigió su mano a su cartera, sacando una agenda de color corinto y tirándosela sobre los libros.

-Ahí tienes el planning de lo que hemos dado hasta ahora, para luego- se levantó arrastrando la silla y se fue sin decirle nada más.

Clara suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Tenía la impresión de que le esperaba un año difícil.

* * *

Lavi le lanzó una palomita desde el otro lado del sofá, cuidando de no darse en sus propias piernas.

-Te estás muriendo de ganas de ir- Kanda le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

-No.

-No lo niegues, Yu, te conozco.

-Tsk.

-En realidad quieres asegurarte de que no le ha ido tan mal- razonó dándole con el dedo gordo del pie en el muslo.

-No hagas eso- masculló molesto-, y no tienes razón.

-Sí la tengo- suspiró muy convencido y se metió un manotazo lleno de palomitas saladas en la boca-, y en cuanto termine con esto iré al baño, me calzaré e iremos a verla. No, espera, me calzaré, iré al baño e iremos a verla.

-Tsk. Si quieres ir, no me pongas como excusa ni finjas ser la voz de mi conciencia, baka usagi- sacó el almohadón que tenía en la espalda y se lo lanzó en toda la nariz, sabiendo que no podría esquivarlo sin sacrificar su bol de palomitas, cosa que no iba a hacer.

-¡Eh, eso es trampa!

-Bah- volvió a mirar la pantalla, donde ya se veían los créditos de la película, y bufó-. Por tu culpa me perdí el final, idiota.

-Dale hacia atrás- replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tsk. Paso- se estiró el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza, agarrotado tras las dos horas en el sofá, y luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, dejándolos caer a los lados bruscamente con una especie de suspiro.

-¿Cansado?- preguntó Lavi con una sonrisa.

-No- mintió descaradamente.

-Ya- se tragó las últimas palomitas, se sentó, dejó el bol encima de la mesa, se calzó y por último se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño, poniéndole una mano en el hombro por el camino-. Si tienes sueño, podemos dejar la visita a Clarita para otro día, no importa.

Sintió cómo se le tensaban los músculos entre sus dedos.

-Dije que no estoy cansado, así que si quieres ir, espabila.

-¡Vale, Yu!

Salió corriendo alegremente. Lo había enredado otra vez y se salía con la suya. Je.

-Soy un genio- se dijo cuando ya llegaba, riendo para sus adentros. Yu era encantadoramente simple.

Se miró en el espejo del baño y se acomodó un poco los desordenados mechones de pelo rojo, examinando luego su ropa con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya pintas, yo no puedo meterme ahí así, con tanta tía...- no era que le interesara ninguna, pero causar buena impresión no estaba nada mal. Salió otra vez con paso rápido y entró en el salón donde Kanda seguía en el sofá, reconstruyendo su maltrecha coleta- Yu, dime que tienes ropa mía en alguna parte.

-Ya llevas ropa, imbécil.

-Muchas gracias por la nota, sé que no me has desnudado, pero no iba a eso.

Se ganó una mueca furibunda y un gruñido, pero en lugar de irse le clavó una mirada de cachorrito anhelante.

-Pregúntale a Nanny y deja de tocar las narices- masculló al fin, sabiendo que hasta que no estuviera contento no iba a dejarlo en paz.

-OK.

Lo miró irse y se levantó, recogiendo distraídamente todas las palomitas que Lavi le había tirado durante la peli para atraer su atención y lanzándolas hacia el bol vacío, calculando que al acabar habría recuperado un 20% del contenido original del mismo.

Tuvo que pasarse unos quince minutos dando vueltas estúpidamente por su propio salón antes de que el pelirrojo se dignara a aparecer otra vez con una camiseta igual a la de antes pero en otro color que, para su gusto, le quedaba bastante peor.

-Tanto joder para ponerte más feo- le espetó pegándole una colleja al pasar por su lado.

-Cuánta dulzura, Yu-chan- ironizó acariciándose la zona del impacto.

-No me...

-...llames así, lo sé- se rió y le echó un brazo al hombro mientras salían-. ¿Crees que nuestra princesita habrá sobrevivido?

Ante la idiotez evidente del mote, se abstuvo de contestar.

-Mira que eres soso, quieres saberlo tanto como yo.

-Tsk. Chorradas- gruñó frunciendo más el ceño.

Lavi lo soltó.

-El día que reconozcas algo sin que tenga que sentarme a tener una charla seria contigo descubriré la quinta dimensión o algo por el estilo.

-Dirás la cuarta.

-Nah, la cuarta es demasiado poco para ese acontecimiento.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, cada uno a lo suyo, intercambiando sólo algún comentario ocasional: Kanda no era hablador y Lavi se moría de ganas de entrar a ese colegio con permiso.

El japonés se adelantó al mostrador de secretaría en cuanto entraron, y la mujer que atendía, una joven con cara de tonta (o al menos eso pensó Kanda), los miró con cara de malas pulgas.

-Lo siento, no se puede visitar a las chicas los días de...

-Soy Yu Kanda- anunció interrumpiéndola con voz firme-, vengo a ver a Clara Jefferson.

La chica cambió su expresión de molestia-formal a molestia-por-falta-de-comprensión, y al notar la impaciencia de su amigo Lavi lo hizo a un lado y le regaló a la recepcionista su sonrisa más encantadora.

-¿Por qué no va a hablar con la directora?- preguntó con tono de sugerencia- Ella podrá decir que estamos autorizados a visitar a la señorita Jefferson.

La joven pareció pensárselo, boqueando varias veces como un pez, y luego asintió levemente, les dijo que esperaran y se fue para regresar un poco después con un gesto cordial, amable y feliz, y anunciar que podían pasar.

Atravesaron las puertas que ella les abrió con un botón desde su puesto de trabajo y pasaron, encontrándose con la directora.

-Buenos días- saludó tendiéndole su mano a Kanda, que la estrechó con firmeza-. Espero que encuentre a su amiga bien instalada.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego señaló a Lavi.

-Es un amigo. Viene conmigo- anunció.

La mujer le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente- replicó algo agobiado por la formalidad. Odiaba esas cosas.

-Esa chica de recepción es nueva, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kanda bruscamente.

-Sí, acabamos de contratarla anteayer, ¿por qué?

-Por nada. No importa- masculló. Hubiera pedido que la echaran, pero tampoco era plan de dejarla sin trabajo si acababa de llegar. Podía aprender.

-¿Y dónde está la señorita Jefferson?- preguntó Lavi cambiando de tema.

-Ah, por supuesto, perdonen. Si suben a la cuarta planta, es la habitación 22.

-Muy apropiado- se dijo el pelirrojo en un murmullo.

-Gracias- Kanda estrechó la mano de la mujer otra vez-. Hablaré a mis padres de su excelente atención.

-No se moleste, es un placer.

-No es molestia.

Lavi se echó a reír en cuanto llegaron al primer piso, desierto porque era el de las clases.

-¿"No es molestia"?- preguntó entre carcajadas- Madre mía, cuando haces de hombre de negocios me encantas.

-No hago de hombre de negocios- replicó molesto.

-Sí, sí lo haces- adoptó un gesto muy peripuesto y tendió la mano a una persona imaginaria- "Hablaré a mis padres de su excelente atención"- imitó con una voz gruñona que quiso ser la de su amigo.

-Tsk.

-Joder- exclamó, cuando ya iban por el tercer piso- Que ha estado enferma hasta hace poco, ¿por qué la ponen tan alto?- se quejó.

-Lo que pasa es que te pesa el culo.

-¡Oye! Que yo también hago mi ejercicio semanal, ¿eh? Y a veces hasta repito.

-Follar no es un deporte.

-Pues debería, no te imaginas lo bien que sienta, lo sano que es y la cantidad de grasa que se pierde. Y el gustito que da…- se ganó un capón por parte de su amigo- Ay, pobrecito, que le sigue dando vergüenza hablar de sexo, joer- dijo con rintintín mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Voy a pedir que me hagan hijo predilecto de todas las veces que mandas allí al día.

-Si te quedases allí unos diítas para variar sería estupendo.

-¿Porque así me echarías más de menos y cuando me vieses me darías un abrazo más fuerte?

-No. Porque así estaría tranquilo- llamó a la puerta número 22 con más fuerza de la que quiso.

Al otro lado, se escuchó una voz muy suave y una silla de ruedas arrastrándose, seguido de unos pasitos muy leves y el sonido del pomo de la puerta al girar.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- casi gritó Lavi, sobresaltándola y haciéndola retroceder un paso de un salto- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Entró sin permiso y le echó un vistazo rápido al cuarto. Sencillo, ordenado y limpio. Lo único medianamente revuelto era su mesa, donde era evidente que había estado estudiando hasta su llegada.

-Pues… bien…- dijo, procesando todavía que Lavi había entrado en su cuarto y que Kanda esperaba paciente en la puerta- Oh, pasa, pasa- le invitó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Perdonad que no tenga más sillas- susurró.

-Nah, tranquila, la cama está bien- se sentó y se desperezó- Bueno, eso, ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien…

-No mientas- dijo Kanda mientras se sentaba al lado de Lavi, haciéndola estremecer.

Lavi le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-No seas así, pobrecita, que a lo mejor sí le ha ido bien.

-No del todo… Creo que hoy metí la pata un poco- murmuró.

-¿Y eso?

-Mi compañera de banca parece molesta con que esté a su lado- susurró, apretando las manos contra su falda- Y creo que he molestado a las chicas populares de mi clase porque no quise ir a comer con ellas.

-Vaya por Dios- Lavi se levantó de la cama y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Clara, que estaba en su silla, y le tomó la mano, acariciándole los dedos con dulzura- No te preocupes, mujer, verás como lo de tu compañera no es nada y cuando te conozca un poco más te coge cariño. ¡Como Yu!

Clara sonrió, un poco sonrojada por la caricia inconsciente de Lavi y por sus palabras.

-Se le parece un poco- rió- Es algo brusca, pero creo que no es mala persona.

-Entonces seguro que le acabas cayendo bien- le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Pero sí ten cuidado con las otras chicas esas que me has dicho. Si te han mirado con malos ojos, evítalas todo lo que puedas.

-E-está bien- tembló un poco por los nervios.

-Si te hacen algo, nos lo dices. Entonces nos traemos a un Yu sin dormir y katana en mano y te aseguro que no se te acercan más en la vida.

El mentado gruñó y se sonrojó, asegurándole con los ojos que en cuanto se sentase a su lado o lo pillase cerca le iba a dar. Clara se puso la mano en la boca pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo sonreír a Lavi que, más aliviado, decidió quedarse junto a ella y se apoyó contra la mesa, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho.

-Mejor así- le guiñó el ojo- Cuando te ríes estás más mona, si es que eso es posible.

-G-gracias- susurró.

-Córtate un pelo- gruñó Kanda.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¡Uoh! ¿Es que estás celoso, Yu?

-No. Lo que pasa es que tú estás idiota- dijo, molesto.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Celoso!

-L-Lavi, no creo yo que…

-¡Celoso, celoso, celoso!- el pelirrojo parecía ir a su aire.

-Pasa de él. Es subnormal.

-¡Vamos, no seas malo! Ahora no la quieras apartar de mí por tus celos- la abrazó posesivamente y lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

Clara sólo se sonrojó todavía más.

-Que la estás agobiando, gilipollas.

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad eso, Clarita?

-N-no es eso… P-pero te agradecería que me soltases…

-¡Oh! He molestado a la princesa… no merezco vivir…- dramatizó.

-No es la niña.

-¡Oh, vamos, Yu! ¡Qué soso eres! Madre, es que parece que te molesta que me acerque a ella… A ver si vas a estar celoso de verdad- rió.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces- respondió, cada vez más molesto.

-Boh- se escurrió por detrás de la silla de la chica y le dio un pequeño abrazo- Vaya, qué suave tienes la piel de los brazos- comentó, realmente sorprendido- ¿Todas las chicas ricas os cuidáis tanto?- volvió a agacharse a su lado.

-N-no es que me cuide… S-siempre la he tenido así…

-Jo, dan ganas de acariciarla. Pero no lo haré porque seguro que Yu se molesta…

-Lavi, por favor, deja de chincharle- suplicó- No… no quiero que os peleéis ni nada…

-¡Es que eres tan mona!- volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más efusividad- ¿De verdad que no te puedo adoptar? ¡Jo! Es que quiero una hermanita como tú.

-Para un poco- dijo Kanda, esta vez más en serio, y su amigo suspiró y se sentó en la mesa. Tampoco tenía caso hacerlo enfadar en serio.

Clara sonrió tímidamente al japonés, intentando calmarlo.

-Y... Bueno... ¿Vosotros qué tal?

-No hemos venido para hablar de nosotros. Sigue contando- masculló ignorando su sonrisa.

-En realidad Yu quería venir, pero como no quería admitirlo, tuve que decidirlo yo, así que dame las gracias.

-Gracias...

Lavi soltó una carcajada y Kanda gruñó.

-Era una broma- señaló mirando el techo.

-¡Ah!- soltó una suave risa- No me di cuenta.

-Ya- bufó como un gato y se acomodó el flequillo con la mano inconscientemente-. Esa chica, la de clase, ¿cómo es?

-¿Qué?

-Que cómo es la chica que se sienta contigo. Si te trata mal, pediré que te sienten con otra persona.

-¡El príncipe Yu al rescate!- exclamó Lavi haciendo a continuación el ruido de un caballo.

-Tsk.

-Eh... No... Si es agradable, es sólo que aun soy nueva y... Bueno, el curso está muy avanzado, es normal que me cueste un poco adaptarme, y a ellas acostumbrarse a mí... No sé...

Kanda hizo un movimiento ambiguo con la cabeza y Lavi notó que había hecho un amago casi imperceptible de mover la mano por un segundo.

-Clara, que sepas que ha estado a punto de darte una palmada de aliento- anunció con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kanda volviera a esconderles la cara.

-Tsk. No digas bobadas.

La chica rió suavemente.

-Está bien, está bien, no necesito palmadas de aliento, es suficiente con que hayáis venido a verme, de verdad...

-Definitivamente eres monísima- recalcó Lavi mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos-. No me explico que pueda existir una cosa como tú, de verdad. Eres un misterio de la naturaleza.

-Exageras- objetó avergonzada.

-En absoluto. ¿A que no exagero, Yu?

-Comparando con otras veces, no- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ves? Hasta Yu piensa que eres monísima. Eso significa que o eres monísima o tienes superpoderes, porque si no te consideraría una niñata ricachona e imbécil.

-A lo mejor sé volar- bromeó inesperadamente, soltando una carcajada más sonora y firme.

-Mmm... Nah, me habrías llevado... Bueno, espero, sino tendría que gritarte mucho y no me apetece- la secundó en sus carcajadas, algo sorprendido al verla más segura de sí misma.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Clara la miró con cara de miedo, con lo cual Kanda se levantó y abrió sin más, encontrándose con una chica que parecía ser el modelo original de las que solían ver en la cafetería donde trabajaba Allen.

-Hola- saludó con mucho aplomo-. Me pareció oír voces y vine a ver...- echó una mirada a la habitación, reparando en Lavi y Clara, y luego de examinar a este de arriba a abajo y hacer lo propio con Kanda les sonrió, dedicándole una expresión mucho más desagradable a Clara justo después- No se pueden tener visitas los lunes, Clara.

-Ah...

-Tenemos permiso para estar aquí, si eso es lo que querías saber- explicó Kanda con voz monótona.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que entonces está bien, pero no es muy correcto que esté en su habitación con dos chicos. Me extraña que la directora aprobara eso.

-Pues lo ha hecho- si la chica tuvo intención de aguantarle la mirada, renunció a ello apenas intentarlo, y torció los labios en una extraña mueca.

Se escucharon unos cuchicheos y otras cinco chicas se dejaron ver por detrás de la primera. Una chilló más agudo que las demás, adelantándose.

-¡Vaya, si eres tú!

Kanda sintió unas ganas enormes de cerrar la puerta y ser tragado por el suelo o bien de morir. Lavi alzó la cabeza, le sonaba la voz.

-Hola- masculló el japonés de mala gana mientras su amigo pensaba a quién podía saludar.

-Oh-oh...

-¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Clara fue apenas un susurro apagado, y Lavi acercó la silla de ruedas con un pie para contestarle al oído.

-Creo que tus "amigas" son unas con las que ligamos un día en donde trabaja Allen- explicó.

-¿Kanda...?

-Sí, bueno, más o menos. Otro día te cuento, voy a intentar una operación de rescate...

-¡Vaya, Mei!- saludó acercándose con una sonrisa- No esperaba verte por aquí.

La chica devolvió el gesto, cogiéndole la mano.

-¡Lavi! Me alegra verte, yo tampoco me lo esperaba- miró hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto a una de sus amigas- Nadia, ¡mira quién está aquí!

La otra obedeció rápidamente.

-Hola, guapa- saludó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sólo sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, y Kanda bufó.

-Veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre- bromeó Mei, riéndose a continuación mientras le cogía un brazo- ¿Y qué hacen dos bombones como vosotros en nuestro colegio?

-Visitando a una amiga- respondió Lavi, señalando a Clara, que estaba literalmente alucinada con lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah... ¿Ella? Es la nueva, ¿no? Sara, o algo así.

-C-Clara...- corrigió tímidamente, mirándose las rodillas.

Kanda gruñó y se las arregló para soltarse con relativo disimulo.

La chica del principio se acercó. Era Paula, y se metió entre Mei y Nadia sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿No vais a presentarme a vuestros amigos?- inquirió segura de recibir un sí como respuesta.

-Claro que sí, Pau- respondió Mei al instante.

-Este es Lavi, y él es Kanda- anunció Nadia.

Lavi la saludó muy alegremente, diciéndole que le quedaba muy bien el peinado que llevaba, y Kanda, al notar que Clara bajaba la vista, dio un par de pasos discretos hacia ella sin responder a la presentación con más que un leve gesto con las cejas.

La chica entró en la habitación como si fuera suya, seguida por las otras dos, y despidió al resto con una frase y un gesto de su mano, cerrando la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la cara en una de sus manos.

-¡Si tenías amigos tan guapos podías haberlo dicho antes!- reprochó bruscamente.

-L-lo siento...- se disculpó Clara antes de pensarlo.

Kanda le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, haciendo que levantase la cara y lo mirase.

-No le pidas perdón- respondió mirando al frente.

Paula separó la mano de la cara, muy sorprendida, mirándolo sin embargo con más interés.

-Tiene razón, no me pidas perdón por una tontería así, mujer- movió la mano despreocupadamente y rió con algo de hipocresía- Es que eres demasiado buena, ¿me equivoco? Siempre pidiendo perdón, qué niña.

-Sí. Es que es demasiado mona- dijo Lavi, poniéndose del lado de su amiga más que apoyando las palabras de la otra.

-Sí, ya lo noté- dijo con otro tono de voz y volviendo a reír- ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

-¡Qué va, casi nada! Pero es tan linda que se le coge cariño en seguida.

-Y vosotros, ¿a qué instituto vais?- dijo cambiando de tema, visiblemente molesta por el cariño que parecía tenerle a la chica.

-Pues al Gray.

-¡Ah! Sí, creo que sé cual es. Es mixto, ¿no?

-En efecto.

-Qué suerte, poder andar con chicos- se movió coqueta sobre la cama, pasando sus ojos por ambos- Aquí se está bien, pero de vez en cuando se echa de menos.

-¿Tus amigas no hablan?- dijo Kanda, cortándole el punto.

-Oh, bueno, es que como es Pau quien no os conoce pues pensamos...

-Pensamos que es mejor que hable ella...

-Sí, eso.

-Nosotros tampoco nos conocemos.

-Bueno... aquel día...

-Eso fue un encuentro. No por eso nos conocemos mejor que antes.

Ambas chicas se quedaron heladas y se miraron entre ellas y a Paula, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la actitud de Kanda, y le lanzaba miradas que cada vez molestaban más al chico, intrigaban más a Lavi e incomodaban más a Clara.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así con ellas, pobrecitas. Es que realmente no son muy habladoras. En el primer contacto intentan serlo, pero luego cuando las conoces mejor son más de... escuchar... - las miró de reojo.

-¿Vais a la misma clase que Clara?- preguntó Lavi, interviniendo de nuevo.

-Ah, sí- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo- Somos la clase de 1º-A- le sonrió- ¿Vosotros en cual estáis?

-3º-C.

-¡3º! Entonces es vuestro último año.

-Así es- respondió Lavi, viendo que su amigo iba a soltar un borderío- Y ya hay ganas de terminar, ¿a que sí, Yu?

-Tsk.

-¿Yu?

-Es su nombre de pila. Pero no le gusta que le llamen por él.

-¡Ay, pues a mí me gusta más Yu! Así que te voy a llamar así, ¿vale?

Clara se frotó las manos, mirando de reojo a Kanda, que se ponía cada vez más y más tenso. Luego observó a Paula, que parecía estar disfrutando enormemente, y el brillo de sus ojos la asustó un poco. No le gustaba nada. Ni ella, ni su forma de hablar, ni las confianzas que se estaba tomando ni su forma de mirar al chico. Pero nada nada.

-Pues yo creo que no deberías hacerlo, si no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre de pila...

-¡Pero si es bonito! ¿Qué significa Yu, Yu?

-No te importa- respondió, controlando su voz.

-Oh, cómo eres. En fin, no pasa nada si no me lo dices hoy. Ya habrá otra ocasión.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y Clara lo notó, de modo que se levantó de la silla, se acercó a la chica y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Podéis iros, por favor?- su voz sonó extrañamente segura- Es que me gustaría ponerme a estudiar de nuevo cuanto antes.

Paula frunció el ceño.

-Pues que se vengan ellos también, ¿no? Así te quedarás tranquila.

-No. Ellos se quedarán un rato más, que han venido expresamente para verme.

Paula abrió la boca muchísimo, y luego la cerró lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose cada vez más y más roja. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la chica y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la falda y poniendo un brazo en la cintura.

-Está bien- respondió, mirándola sin sonreír- Vamos, Mei, Nadia.

Las chicas cuchichearon entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hasta luego- dijo Clara.

-Adiós, Lavi. Adiós, Kanda- dijo Paula, deslizándose hacia la puerta contoneando las caderas y desapareciendo tras ella, seguida de sus amigas.

Clara suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, poniéndose la mano en la frente, algo alterada. Lavi se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola, y ella se dejó hacer esta vez. Kanda la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Idiota.

-Habría sido peor si te hubiese dejado hablar.

-Pero ahora te van a joder.

Se estremeció.

-¡Yu!

-Es la verdad.

Lavi suspiró.

-Has sido demasiado valiente, Clara.

-Lo siento- murmuró, notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- Es que no me gustaba nada como se estaba comportando con Kanda... Lo notaba tan irritado y molesto...

-Ya, ya...

Lavi la estrechó contra él y la meció suavemente para calmar las pocas lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Mierda- masculló Kanda dándose la vuelta y largándole un tremendo puñetazo a la pared que le dejó los nudillos enrojecidos. Lavi lo miró sorprendido, pero Clara sólo soltó un sollozó. El japonés se masajeó el golpe-. Debería haberme dejado hablar. El problema habría sido mío.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer menos que sonreír mientras seguía mimando a Clara con la dulzura de una madre. Sabía que Kanda se sentía culpable por haberla metido en un lío cuando sólo quería ayudarla.

-El resultado habría sido el mismo. No encontrarás a ninguna niña de quince años que eche la culpa a un chico mayor al que encuentra atractivo- lo consoló.

-Tsk.

Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, hasta que Clara se asomó entre los brazos de Lavi y le clavó sus enormes y humedecidos ojos azules.

-Kanda... Para, por favor... Yo sé que tú... Que no intentabas perjudicarme. No hace falta que te pongas así...

-Me pongo como quiero- replicó bruscamente, sentándose con fuerza en la silla y cruzando los brazos, ante lo cual Clara tembló un poco en su refugio. Lavi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y él se masajeó las sienes-. Joder... Lo siento- farfulló-. No es culpa tuya.

-Eso está mejor- susurró el pelirrojo.

-G-gracias...- Clara soltó uno o dos sollozos más, pero pareció calmarse un poco. Lavi la apretó otra vez, acariciándole la espalda y el pelo hasta que sintió que intentaba soltarse.

La alejó de sí y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-¿Más tranquila?

-S-sí... Creo...- se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que había estado y él, notando su incomodidad, sonrió más ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, Clara, no pasa nada. No voy a pensar que estás enamorada de mí porque me abraces un rato, ¿vale? Sólo somos amigos, ¿sí?

Ella asintió rápidamente un par de veces, y se acercó a Kanda rodeando la silla, atreviéndose a ponerle una mano húmeda de lágrimas en el hombro.

-Yo...

-No se te ocurra disculparte- advirtió el chico sin mirarla.

-Sólo iba a darte las gracias.

-Tsk. No he hecho nada- dijo con voz gruñona, y Lavi supo que estaba pensando que sólo la había metido en líos.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste- objetó Clara frunciendo el ceño, lo cual le dio un aspecto muy extraño a su carita dulce-. Me defendiste de ellas.

-Bueno, hizo el intento, pero ya habrás notado antes de hoy que las relaciones personales no son lo de Yu- interrumpió Lavi retornando a su habitual tono ligero e indiferente, que barrió toda la tensión del cuarto como si hubieran abierto una ventana.

-Que te den, imbécil- replicó su amigo, que tardaba más en deshacerse de los ambientes, pero Clara se rió.

-Ya estás tú para eso, ¿no?- preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada totalmente inocente, y el pelirrojo se acercó y le hizo cosquillas.

-¡Mira tú la inocente princesita, si va a resultar que es más borde que el príncipe!

No la dejó hasta que se aseguró de que todas las manchas de su cara eran de lágrimas de risa y no de las anteriores, y entonces le permitió sentarse en la cama y suspirar.

-Ay... Madre mía, estoy agotada- comentó sin aire.

-No me extraña- Kanda esbozó una mueca extraña a medio camino entre un fruncimiento de labios y una sonrisa.

-Bah, tonterías, eres una debilucha. Un día te haré cosquillas de verdad, para que aprendas- se jactó Lavi desde el escritorio.

-Ay, no, por favor... Ha sido suficiente...

-¿Adónde vas, Yu?- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que se levantaba.

-A casa, y tú igual. Clara tiene que dormir.

-Pero si es de día...

-Ha dicho que está cansada- insistió.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No quería decir... No os estaba echando.

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero...

-Créele, si no lo dijo es porque no lo había pensado. Es así de lento- se ganó una colleja por la tontería, y Kanda tiró de su brazo hacia la puerta- ¡Me arrastran, princesa! Tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí...

-Deja de decir estupideces, baka usagi- se volvió para mirar a Clara-. Y tú descansa.

-S-sí... Chau...- no acertó a decir nada más antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras una sonrisa de despedida de Lavi y un ambiguo gesto de Kanda que ni siquiera estaba segura de no haber imaginado.

Se acostó, poniendo la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando la pared, y dejó resbalar un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de salir y permitir que la bomba que acababa de preparar le estallara encima.


	28. Que sí, que no

_N/A: **Chibi Rukia** came back. Me temo que yo no soy tan proh como Halane como para hacer esas n/a kilométricas que tanto os gustan, menos cerca de las doce de la noche con el sueño que me gasto ahora mismo xD Limítome a decir que este capi es una fusión de dos, por eso es taaan largo, y que hay un salto temporal entre uno y otro, os daréis cuenta en seguida. Siento mucho no haber respondido a las reviews del capítulo anterior D= y ahora tampoco tengo el cuerpo muy para hacerlo, así que mañana me dedicaré a vosotras en cuerpo y alma, chicas =)_

_En cuanto a las "anónimas"... **Luna G**, es un gusto leerte de nuevo ^^ Personalmente, Rosanna es otro de mis OC preferidos, después de Clarita, porque es la bomba, y nunca mejor dicho. Muy explosiva y brutalmente sincera, ya la veréis =D En cuanto a las rubias... ¡cuchara de palo, como se suele decir aquí! A esas hay que tratarlas con mano dura, y con eso se van a encontrar de ahora en adelante. Sí, sí, sí. Te comentaría más atentamente, pero la cabeza no me da para mucho, en serio xD Sólo decirte que muchísimas gracias por leer y por molestarte en dejar review._

_En general siento la tardanza D: ¡Semanas de exámenes! Pero espero que el capítulo os guste y esas cosas ^^ ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia, por leer, por agregar el fic, y por dejar reviews! _

_¡Nos vemos!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 28~**_

Cerró la puerta y se echó sobre la cama con pesadez, sintiendo como cedía bajo su peso lentamente, cerrando los ojos y dando un largo y prolongado suspiro. Todavía sentía cosquilleos en la mano con la que había golpeado la pared, y al pasarse los dedos por los nudillos para intentar aplacarlos, notó que se había levantado un poco la piel, pero no le dio más importancia que echar un ligero vistazo a su mano para dejarla caer sobre las sábanas.

Aún se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Clara, y se había sentido muy mal al verla llorar en los brazos de Lavi. Mal no, más bien, incómodo. Por no ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y por no haber sabido qué decir o hacer. Bufó. Que molesto era todo aquello.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano, arañándose un poco con las cuentas del rosario que llevaba en la muñeca y se sentó, dejando los brazos sobre sus piernas y las manos colgando en el aire. La puerta sonó entonces un par de veces, y una voz que reconoció enseguida pidió permiso para pasar.

-Pasa.

-Hola, Kanda.

La sonrisa suave de Lenalee lo calmó un poco. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a ver como estabas- se quedó apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, sonriendo.

-¿Lavi?

-Lavi- admitió ella con la voz risueña.

-Ese idiota… Siéntate- ordenó.

Lenalee trotó un poco por su habitación hasta acomodarse sobre la silla del escritorio. Se colocó bien la falda y puso las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, mirándolo, invitándolo a que le contase lo que le había sucedido.

-Tú eres quien ha venido a preguntar.

-¿Y tengo que hacerlo?- el gruñido de Kanda le resultó más cómico de lo normal- Oh, está bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No te rías.

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando sé que sabes lo que te quiero preguntar y me haces preguntártelo.

-Tsk.

Lenalee volvió a reír a pesar de que estaba preocupada por él. Lo veía un poco más apagado que de costumbre y eso no era normal. Se removió un poco en el asiento, y al ver que el chico no tenía intención de comenzar, volvió a preguntar pacientemente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kanda?

-Nada- mintió, ya más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-¿Nada?

-No- reconoció- Sí pasa algo.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que nada?- preguntó, confusa.

-Yo que sé. ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa o no?

-Si no quisiese saberlo no estaría aquí, aunque Lavi ya me ha contado por encima lo que ha sucedido en la habitación de Clara.

-¿Entonces qué quieres saber?

-Cómo estás tú. Te conozco.

-¿Me conoces?

-Bastante. Sé que te has sentido mal por haberla visto llorar porque no has sabido qué hacer. - Kanda se mordió la lengua – iba a soltarle una respuesta más propia de las que le soltaba a Lavi- y asintió con la cabeza. - Kanda, no tienes porqué - se levantó de la silla y se colocó a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

El muchacho la miró de reojo pero no la apartó. No le importó esa vez que Lenalee intentase calmarle con el calor de su mano, como hacía siempre.

-Lloraba. No me gusta ver llorar a una mujer- giró la cabeza en otra dirección, incómodo.

"Realmente le pasa algo" pensó Lenalee.

Kanda no solía admitir esas cosas así como así.

-Pero no fue culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo fue.

-¿Por qué?

La miró. En un principio no supo qué decir. Realmente no sabía por qué tenía la culpa. Tan sólo sentía que la tenía.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces es que no la tienes. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

-Pero me siento.

Lenalee suspiró y apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo. Pudo notar el estremecimiento de sus dedos y abrió los suyos para examinarla, notando los nudillos lastimados.

-Perdona, no sabía que tenías una herida.

-Tsk. No es nada- masculló sin ganas.

Ella suspiró. Realmente estaba muy raro hoy, le daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. No lo había visto así de alterado desde el día en que Haruka había desaparecido durante dos días para llamar después desde París, diciendo que había pasado delante del aeropuerto y se le había ocurrido ir de compras allí, olvidándose completamente de que su marido y su hijo la esperaban para cenar.

-Esto no es propio de ti- dijo al fin, preguntándose si se atrevería a preguntar lo que quería saber. Decidió que si no lo hacía en ese momento, estando él tan dispuesto a hablar, no se atrevería nunca, así que lo soltó directamente- ¿Te gusta Clara?

-No- fue una respuesta concisa, simple, firme y... Sí, sincera. Lenalee le creyó.

-¿Entonces por qué te sientes tan responsable de ella?

El chico bufó y se apretó la nariz entre los ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza un momento.

-No sé. Me han encargado que la vigile un poco, pero no ha sido nada formal.

-¿Sus padres?

-No, los míos.

-Ya.

Eso tenía sentido. Kanda no era la persona más amable del mundo, Lenalee lo sabía, y no había mucha gente que pudiera decir que gozaba de su cariño, pero sí tenía un fuerte sentido del deber, y no cumplir con lo que se le encargaba lo frustraba muchísimo.

-Y voy yo y la meto en líos- gruñó, enfadado-. Puto Lavi, le dije que no quería ir a ese sitio.

-Venga, tranquilízate- le apretó la pierna y le sonrió-. Tampoco es para tanto. No tenías ninguna obligación para con ella, y aunque nos caiga bien y sea nuestra amiga tiene que aprender a cuidarse, ¿no te parece? No siempre vais a estar vosotros dos para defenderla.

-Tsk.

Se cruzó de brazos. Eso era precisamente lo que tendría que hacer. Decirles a sus padres que se dejaran de estupideces de mandarla a vivir a un colegio lleno de idiotas cuando no era capaz de hablar ni con ellos sin asustarse y la dejaran en un lugar donde Lavi y él pudieran tener un ojo sobre ella.

-No seas insensato. Me extraña de ti, Kanda.

-No soy insensato. Esa cría es una idiota. No puede vivir sola.

Lenalee se rió ante su ceño excesivamente fruncido.

-Sí que es un poco desvalida, sí, pero no te confundas. Estoy segura de que cuando la conozcamos más descubriremos que tiene algo detrás de esos ojos asustados. Lo que hizo hoy fue muy valiente.

-Fue una estupidez.

-No, no lo fue- se levantó y tiró de él-. Venga, acompáñame abajo. Tengo que irme antes de que mi hermano llame a la policía o algo por el estilo.

-Tsk. ¿Cómo le va?

-Bien... Ya sabes, como siempre- suspiró.

-Ya.

-Oye, ¿cómo te hiciste eso en la mano? Parece que le hubieras pegado a una pared- se rió de su propia broma hasta que la evidente incomodidad del chico le hizo pararse con un gesto de sorpresa-. No me digas que es lo que pasó.

-No le di muy fuerte- farfulló con algo de incoherencia, escondiendo la cara tras su flequillo.

Lenalee siguió riéndose, incapaz de contenerse incluso al notar que se estaba enfadando.

-Lo siento, es que... Es que es tan raro verte así de frustrado y enfadado contigo mismo... Ay- se secó las lágrimas de risa y le rozó el brazo con la mano. Nunca habría abrazado a Kanda, lo conocía demasiado, pero sabía que él interpretaría esa caricia de esa manera- Prométeme que no te preocuparás más por eso, ¿vale?- no le contestó, y la chica suspiró. Siempre igual- Prométemelo- repitió deteniéndose ya delante de la puerta y obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

Bufó resignado.

-Vale, vale.

-Bien- sonrió dulcemente-. La llamaré mañana y le diré que pida permiso para salir cuanto antes, ¿te parece? La llevaré a mi casa y procuraré ayudarla a adaptarse al colegio para que Lavi y tú no tengáis que estar de guardaespaldas, ¿te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras. Es su problema- masculló intentando recuperar su aire habitual, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

-Eres de lo que no hay, en serio.

-Tsk.

-Venga, me marcho. Y duerme un rato, tienes mala cara- se alejó, despidiéndose con la mano mientras él esperaba a que se perdiera de vista. Era algo que siempre hacía, no es que esperara que se fuera a tropezar por el camino hacia la salida del jardín, pero no le gustaba que anduviera sola por ahí. Luego entró y cerró la puerta, bostezando.

* * *

Una vuelta.

Dos.

Tres.

Lo puso bocarriba y marcó el número que ya se sabía tan de memoria como el suyo propio.

Lo borró.

Le dio otra vuelta.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Suspiró, cansado, y lo puso de nuevo al derecho. Le dio a la tecla verde y buscó hasta encontrar el número y le dio a rellamada. Se puso el móvil en la oreja y esperó un tono. Dos. Tres. Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, nervioso, hasta que sonó el descuelgue. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-¿Diga?

-Vaya, vaya, que de tiempo sin hablar. Casi se me había olvidado el sonido de tu voz, preciosa- bromeó.

-¡Tyki!

-Pensé que tenías mi número.

-Lo tengo.

-¿Entonces por qué te sorprendes?

-Porque no esperaba una llamada tuya, sinceramente.

Tyki se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la cómoda, abriendo cajones hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un paquete de tabaco. Sacó uno y se lo puso en los labios. Luego pilló el mechero y prendió la punta del cigarro, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa y dando una profunda calada, sintiéndose más calmado.

-Ya, bueno, es que he estado algo liado estas semanas.

La escuchó reírse y se sintió dividido. Realmente tenía ganas de verla de nuevo... pero pensar en lo que había hecho hacía que la sangre le hirviese.

-Me cuesta creerlo un poco. No te imagino matándote a trabajar, aunque es cierto que te he visto poco por los pasillos.

-Muchos exámenes, ya sabes. Y Road se pasa la vida secuestrándome para "jugar".

-¿Y qué clase de juegos puede tener con un hermanastro de veintiséis años?

-No quieras saberlo- murmuró, haciéndola callar de golpe- Pero no te llamaba para hablar de mi hermana. Quería saber si tenías mañana libre, para tomar un café.

-Tyki... Ya te dije la última vez que...

-Sí, sí, lo sé- le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, que se había consumido un poco mientras habían estado hablando- Nada de compromisos- su estómago se revolvió- Pero no te preocupes, Irene, sólo un café, lo prometo. A fin de cuentas, somos compañeros, ¿no? No está mal que quedemos para charlar e intentar ser amigos.

La escuchó chasquear la lengua, y estuvo seguro de que estaba sonriendo, satisfecha con lo que estaba escuchando. Siempre había sabido cómo contentar a una mujer, lo que tenía que decir en cada momento y cómo decirlo, y eso le había traído muchas ventajas, y en el fondo le fastidiaba muchísimo que con ella no hubiese funcionado, y que estuviese enchochada con ese estúpido pelirrojo.

-Está bien. Pero sólo un café, ¿entendido?

-Completamente- le dio una última calada al cigarro y lo apagó sobre el cenicero de su mesa- Es más, tienes mi permiso para abofetearme si intento pasarme.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Tranquilo, no creo que sea necesario, a lo mejor me da por tirarte el café encima.

-Uf, no sé que sería peor... algo me va a quemar igual.

-Cómo eres, Tyki.

-Todo un encanto, lo sé.

-Y muy modesto.

-Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿paso a buscarte a las cinco, más o menos?

-Está bien. Aunque llámame antes de salir de tu casa porque seguro que se me olvida y si no lo haces podrías pillarme casi sin ropa.

-Uhm... ¿así que sin ropa, eh?

-Tyki...

-Era broma, era broma. A las cinco.

-A las cinco.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos, espero que mañana por la mañana.

-Eso si tu hermana no te secuestra.

-Esperemos que no- bufó- Últimamente me está agotando... Menudas energías que tiene para ser sólo una cría...

-Eso es que estás viejo para ella.

-Eso le digo yo, pero no me hace caso.

-Ehm... Sí, creo que es mejor que siga sin saber que te obliga a hacer con ella.

Esta vez rieron los dos.

-Pues hasta mañana, preciosa.

-Hasta mañana, Tyki.

Colgó y se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo y dejando el móvil a su lado. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se la frotó, suspirando de una forma prolongada. Chasqueó la lengua y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama, donde Road dormía abrazada a la almohada con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, vestida con un camisón blanco de tirantes demasiado corto, que dejaba ver sus piernas finas y suaves.

Sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla y acariciándole las mejillas con cuidado. Ella se restregó contra la almohada y parpadeó levemente, sonriendo todavía más al ver el rostro de Tyki.

Dejó el cojín y se puso de lado, abriéndole los brazos a su hermano y sacándole la lengua. Tyki suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y se deslizó por las sábanas hasta encerrarse en su pecho.

-La he llamado.

-¿Sí?- comenzó a acariciar su pelo rizado.

-Sí, he quedado con ella mañana.

-¿Vas a jugar un poco con ella?- dijo entre risas.

-Sí- su sonrisa era muy semejante a la que solía poner ella- Vamos a jugar...

La escuchó reír sobre su cabeza y se sintió más apretado cuando sus brazos pequeños hicieron más fuerza, los dedos se enredaron en sus rizos oscuros tirando ligeramente, sólo lo justo como para hacerle pegar un respingo.

-Que no juegue ella contigo, Tyki. No me gustaría nada perderte.

-Últimamente te noto un poco insegura, Road- dijo con tono burlón.

-¿A mí? Para nada. Sé que siempre volverás a casa.

Él suspiró, abrazándola. Era tan pequeña y tan dulce, y sin embargo se sentía protegido cuando estaba con ella, como si todo encajara en su lugar. De alguna manera, esa niña le daba equilibrio. Había sido así desde que había aparecido en la casa, siendo una miniatura de andares desgarbados que apenas si sabía decir un par de palabras vacilantes. No sabía cuándo había pasado a ser él el que buscaba refugio en sus brazos, pero la cosa era que así habían acabado.

-Sí. Al final siempre vuelvo a casa.

Road volvió a reír, y esta vez sus caricias no tuvieron más que una eterna dulzura.

* * *

Lavi rodó en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo y alargó la mano para hacerse con el móvil que estaba en el suelo encima de un montón de... cosas.

Sonriendo travieso, marcó el número que mejor se sabía. La hubiera llamado desde casa, pero teniendo en cuenta la memoria y atención al detalle de su tutor no se le antojaba demasiado tentadora la idea. Su móvil era cosa suya y el viejo ni siquiera sabía cuánto gastaba en él.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer los viernes a las tres de la mañana que llamar por teléfono?- masculló como saludo la voz ronca de Irene.

-Mmm... No, la verdad es que no. Claro que podría haber llamado a Yu, pero es que no le deseo a nadie soportar sus despertares.

-Muy interesante- el claro tono sarcástico lo hizo sonreír más-. ¿Querías algo aparte de joder la moral?

-Sí- hizo un silencio para crear dramatismo, contando mentalmente los segundos-. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué llevas puesto, tigresa. No es tan difícil, me atrevería a decir que si apartas esas sábanas tuyas tan bonitas y miras hacia abajo te verás.

-Muy gracioso.

-Venga, dímelo.

-Si te ayuda a autocomplacerte...

-¡Eh! ¿Quién ha dicho que esté...?

-Nadie, pero me llamas un viernes a las tres de la mañana y me preguntas que qué llevo puesto, con lo cual mi mente salta a la lógica conclusión de que te sobran hormonas, mocoso.

-Para nada. Es mera curiosidad- justificó con voz indiferente. En realidad era por molestarla un rato, pero para el caso era lo mismo.

-Bien, me alegra, porque no llevo nada demasiado erótico: sólo una camiseta de algodón color morado que me va ancha y me llega por las rodillas además de disfrutar de un precioso agujero en la cadera izquierda y unos pantalones anchos verdes.

-Vaya, qué decepción- chasqueó la lengua-. ¿La lencería fina sólo es para cuando estoy allí en persona?

-No, también la usé el martes.

-¿El martes?- frunció el ceño, pensando qué había pasado el martes- ¿Por qué el martes, fiera?

-Porque quedé con Tyki, y a una le gusta sentirse sexy cuando queda con un hombre como ese, aunque sólo sea para tomar un café.

-Ah- intentó sonar despreocupado, y aunque lo consiguió su cara no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento.

-La verdad es que estuvo de lo más agradable. No pensé que se lo fuera a tomar con filosofía, está muy claro que no deben darle calabazas muy a menudo.

-¿Le has dado calabazas?

-No exactamente. No es como si me hubiera preguntado nada. Sencillamente quedé con él sin ninguna segunda intención, lo cual ciertamente debe ser equivalente a darle calabazas.

-Pobre- pero sonó tan alegre que incluso él lo notó, y pudo imaginarla adoptando un gesto molesto en su enorme cama.

-Es un buen chico, sabes, y no se merece que le mienta.

-No le mentías, ¿no? Lo vuestro era sólo sexo, como lo nuestro- comentó como si le diera igual, aunque algo extraño le recorrió el pecho al decirlo.

-Pero no era algo regular, y él sentía por mí más que eso. No digo que estuviera enamorado, pero enterarse de que me acostaba con otro no le hubiera hecho gracia.

Suspiró más tranquilo al oír el singular. Al menos Tyki había sido su única competencia.

-Así que has quedado para declinar elegantemente sus intenciones, ¿no?

La risa franca y alegre le hizo sentir impotencia.

-Algo así.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan dura como siempre. No me gustan las chicas blandas- lo dijo bromeando y se rió, pero por dentro se sintió de pronto muy frío, y se preguntó si algo de eso no habría aparecido en su voz, especialmente cuando tuvo que esperar por la respuesta unos segundos.

-Gracias, creo- replicó al fin en tono firme-. Y dime, ya que estamos, ¿tú que llevas puesto?

-El pijama, y creo que vamos a tener que dejar esto para otro día si quiero usarlo para dormir esta noche.

-Hay que ver, me despiertas y luego me dejas así. Eres un maleducado, mocoso.

Ambos rieron.

-Ya ves, tigresa, pero eso sólo me hace más sexy.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Buenas noches.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, como siempre, y se puso boca arriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza, preguntándose si algún día cercano él sería despachado como Tyki. Bufó apartándose el pelo de la cara. No tenía sentido ponerse tan lúgubre. Al igual que tampoco lo tenía ponerse a pensar en un futuro, cercano o lejano, que a lo mejor ni se iba a suceder de esa manera. Ese pensamiento hizo que su mente comenzase a divagar. Si no acaban separándose, o cansándose él de ella, o como fuese, ¿cómo terminarían? ¿Con una relación formal? ¿Viviendo juntos?

Se golpeó la frente en un vano intento por hacer que esas ideas desapareciesen, no muy seguro de querer que eso sucediese. Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que se sentía, de pronto, enormemente bien. Ignoraba si había sido por esos pensamientos tan optimistas, pero tampoco quería centrarse mucho en ellos. No era propio de él.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su ventana, abriéndola y dejando que el fresquillo le diese en el rostro y le revolviese el flequillo despeinado. Su ojo verde vagó por el cielo, saltando de estrella en estrella- las pocas que se veían- y llegó hasta la luna, grande y redonda. Desvió la vista un momento hacia el móvil y sonrió con picardía. Lo cogió rápidamente y marcó un número, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando escuchó el descuelgue, seguido de un sonido hueco y un gruñido no precisamente muy amistoso.

-Ya puedes estar muriéndote... No, creo que ni por esas. Mañana te mataré.

Se echó a reír.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte, Yu. ¿Soñabas conmigo?

-Vete al carajo. ¿Es que quieres que tenga pesadillas? ¿Qué coño quieres?

-Nada, sólo reírme un rato.

-Para eso sólo tienes que mirar en el espejo tu cara de payaso.

-Tío, en serio, dormido eres la hostia.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme te cuelgo.

-¿Y si tengo algo que decirte pero prefiero contártelo mañana?

-Mañana estarás muerto en cuanto que pises la puerta de mi casa.

-¿No me dejarás ni cinco minutitos para hablar?

-Como mucho cinco segundos para que puedas gritar.

Volvió a reírse con más ganas. Lo escuchó suspirar y supo que se había dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

-Pues la verdad es que prefiero contártelo mañana, cuando estés más despierto.

-¿Entonces para qué carajo me has llamado?

-Ya te lo he dicho, necesitaba reírme un poco- alzó la ceja y sonrió- Dime, Yu, ¿qué llevas puesto? ¿Yu? ¡Yu!

Se separó el móvil de la oreja y miró la pantalla, riéndose.

-¡Me ha colgado!

* * *

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó los brazos deslizándose suavemente por su cintura hasta rodearla, entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre plano. Sonrió y no pudo reprimir una risilla cuando lo escuchó deslizarse por las sábanas hasta pegarse a su espalda, y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir su respiración sobre la misma, provocando que en su estómago hubiese un baile de mariposas, que aumentó cuando su olor empezó a llegarle poco a poco y empezó a sentir el calor de su pecho.

"Respira, Lenalee, respira" pensó.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y casi se podía decir que temblaba de los nervios.

-¿Estás bien?- su voz sonó algo ronca en su oído y se estremeció todavía más.

-Sí- se sonrojó al escuchar su propia voz, más aguda de lo normal.

-¿Seguro?

Hizo ademán de girarla, pero ella le apretó las manos y lo miró de reojo, asintiendo con una sonrisa, volviendo a su posición original. Si lo miraba a la cara no iba a poder controlarse y lo sabía.

-Sí- suspiró- Estoy bien, no te preocupes... Es sólo...

-¿Es sólo? ¿Te molesta que esté así?- preguntó, algo alarmado, intentando separarse.

Por supuesto ella no lo dejó. Todo lo contrario, se estrechó más contra él y comenzó a acariciarle las manos con los dedos.

-No seas idiota. Si me encanta... lo que pasa... es que me encanta... demasiado...- murmuró, sonrojada.

Segundos después lo notó estremecerse a él y supo que la había entendido, y enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, avergonzado.

-Vaya... Lenalee, no…

-Lo sé- dijo, riéndose- No es que no quiera… Es que aún no… me siento preparada, ¿entiendes?- deslizó suavemente su dedo índice por el dorso de la mano, dibujando círculos.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y otro en el pelo.

-Lo sé- repitió- Eres tan bueno, Allen…

Él sonrió, cerró los ojos y enterró su cara en el pelo de ella, aspirando su aroma. Sintió cómo Lenalee se iba relajando poco a poco entre sus brazos, normalizando su respiración.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, no muy seguro de si estaba despierta.

-Las tres y media- contestó muy bajito.

-Uf. Y mañana clase... No quiero- se quejó, encogiéndose contra ella y bufando, haciéndola reír- No te rías, que es verdad. No quiero. Encima hay que levantarse temprano y tenemos matemáticas a primera hora. No es justo...

-Desde luego, Allen- notó sus uñas arañándole suavemente en las manos- No abras los ojos.

Sintió los labios de Lenalee posarse sobre los suyos, y atraparlos en un beso suave y dulce, que correspondió de buena gana. Fue a mirarla cuando se separaron, pero ella le cubrió los ojos con una mano. La notó temblar.

-¿Lenalee?

La escuchó arrastrar su cuerpo por las sábanas y acercarse a su oído.

-Te quiero.

Lo dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, tan bajito y tan rápido que tardó un poco en procesar sus palabras. Cuando notó que apartaba su mano, abrió los ojos y la vio de nuevo de espaldas a él. No pudo sino sonreír. Sonreír de una forma tan estúpida y tan feliz que sintió que la piel se le iba a quedar así de estirada para siempre.

El pecho se le llenó de un sentimiento que no supo reconocer, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tal y como su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo. Se pegó todo lo que se pudo a su nuca y habló sin pensar demasiado.

-Yo también te quiero.

La notó temblar otra vez y aferrarse con fuerza a sus brazos.

-Bueno... pues ahora a dormir...- su voz era débil.

Allen rió débilmente y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡Pero no me llores!

-¡No estoy llorando!- mintió, apartando una de las manos para secarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

La sonrisa del chico se volvió tierna, y cuando fue a enterrar de nuevo su rostro en su cuello, Lenalee se dio la vuelta con muchísima rapidez y apretó su cara contra el pecho de él, dejándolo algo descolocado durante unos segundos.

-Buenas noches- le escuchó murmurar.

-Buenas noches- le respondió.

Lenalee se durmió casi en seguida. Allen se quedó despierto un rato más, jugueteando un poco con su pelo negro y con la misma sonrisa idiota dibujada en el rostro, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

* * *

La mañana del viernes, decidió Clara mientras se cepillaba el pelo, no había sido tan horrible.

Vale, su compañera de pupitre seguía sin hablarle, le habían desaparecido los deberes de inglés y de matemáticas tras el recreo y a la hora de la comida había tenido que sentarse sola, pero aparte de eso no había estado tan mal. Seguía viva, y nadie la había insultado. No estaba mal.

Suspiró. Lenalee la había llamado para decirle que se quedarían todos en casa de Kanda ese fin de semana, así que tenía que preparar las cosas. Y no quería ir.

Estaba un poco confusa desde lo del lunes. No quería que los chicos se sintieran incómodos, ni sentirse así ella. Era todo muy complicado.

Volvió a suspirar.

Hubo un par de golpes en la puerta, y se quedó paralizada con el peine a medio camino de la melena.

-Abre la puerta, niña nueva.

Reconoció la voz de Rossanna a pesar de no haberla escuchado apenas y se levantó a abrir algo asustada.

-H-hola...

La otra se metió en la habitación sin más ceremonia.

-Acabo de enterarme ahora de que el lunes tus amiguitos y tú les distéis bien por culo a Paula y su séquito de burras rubias- esbozó una súbita sonrisa que dio a su cara una simpatía que antes no había tenido. Se dio cuenta de que el suyo era un rostro muy expresivo-. Bien hecho, chica nueva.

-Ah... Gracias...

-¿Siempre hablas así?

-¿A-así?

-Sí. Como si fueran a pegarte, ya sabes- frunció el ceño-. ¿Te pegaban en casa?

-¡No, claro que no!- exclamó escandalizada.

-Eso está bien. Si quieres que la gente se lo crea será mejor que dejes de caminar como si alguien te persiguiera con un palo- se rió ante la ocurrencia.

-T-te llamas Rossanna, ¿no?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa después de llevar una semana sentándonos juntas?

-B-bueno, tú me llamas chicas nueva...

-Ah, sé tu nombre, pero es que nunca vi a una que pareciera tan nueva como tú. Pareces un polluelo asustado todavía.

Clara sonrió medio en serio, medio en disculpa.

-Es que veo que no he empezado con buen pie, y claro...

-Estás de broma, ¿no? Has puesto a Paula en su sitio. No había visto un comienzo así en mi vida.

Clara se sentía un poco intimidada ante el cambio brusco de Rossanna, que de pronto parecía mirarla casi con admiración. No era que le cayera mal, parecía maja, y estaba claro que tenía unas ocurrencias muy divertidas, pero la miraba como si ella fuera superior en algo, como si la admirara.

Se rió un poco, nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno, es que estaba molestando a un amigo, y...

-¿Los dos chicos de los que habla todo el mundo?

-Sí.

-Me los perdí- suspiró-. Para una vez que viene alguien interesante... Aunque bueno, aquí todas encuentran interesantes a casi todos los tíos. Seguramente no fueran para tanto.

-N-no sé, son guapos y eso...

-¿En serio?

-Sí... Yo creo que lo son...

-¿Crees?- bufó, y otra vez se acordó de Kanda- Pensé que eras tímida, no tonta. ¿Son guapos o no son guapos?

Clara se sonrojó pensando en ambos, sin duda eran muy atractivos, cada uno en su línea.

-Sí, lo son- afirmó, y de pronto se sintió algo más segura-. Son muy guapos- remarcó.

Rossanna sonrió, era una sonrisa extraña, algo torcida y sarcástica, pero la encontró agradable.

-Ya los veré otro día que vuelvan- miró la pequeña maleta abierta sobre la cama-. ¿Te marchas?

-Sólo el fin de semana... Unos amigos y yo vamos a la casa de uno de ellos.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí.

-¿Vas con chicos?

-Tres chicos y una chica. Y yo, claro.

-Entonces me voy, supongo- sonrió otra vez-. Sabes, no eres tan tonta como pareces. Creo que hasta podrías caerme bien.

Se fue como había llegado y Clara se sentó, aturdida pero feliz. Había hecho una amiga. Ya no estaba sola en el colegio. Abrazó a la almohada de puro contento y luego se acercó al armario: era hora de empezar si no quería llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Allen se apoyó contra el timbre, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento y mirando el reloj. Nueve y cuarto y habían quedado a las nueve, ¿cómo se le había hecho tan tarde?

"Claro, ¿cómo iba a ser?" se dijo mentalmente con ironía, recordando a su padre persiguiéndolo para pegarle con un libro por haberle preparado una comida que no le gustaba.

Pero bueno, tenía que mirar el lado positivo: le esperaba un cómodo fin de semana rodeado de amigos en la siempre guay casa de los Kanda, que era cómoda, silenciosa y calentita, y donde la comida la preparaba la vieja Nanny y no él mismo.

-No te mueras en mi puerta, Moyashi.

Como siempre que la escuchaba de imprevisto, la voz de Kanda hizo que un disimulado escalofrío se colara por su espalda.

-Hola, bakanda- saludó fríamente al ver que Lenalee no estaba cerca.

El otro sólo gruñó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Vio que miraba a ambos lados.

-No han llegado.

-¿Eh?

-Los demás.

-Ah...- los maldijo para sus adentros. Así que se daba prisa sólo para llegar a un salón donde tendría que estar a solas con Kanda. Pues genial.

El japonés lo hizo pasar al salón y esperó a que él se sentara para hacer lo mismo, cruzando sus largas piernas. Allen se dijo que verdaderamente era afeminado, lo cual casi lo hizo reír. Se hubiera reído de no estar tan de malas por la situación. Nanny entró con toda su discreción, sonriente. Rara vez abandonaba su habitación o la cocina salvo que la llamaran, pero al oír a Allen se había apresurado a hacerlo.

-Señorito Allen...

-¡Nanny!- sonrió dulcemente a la anciana- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, señorito. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-No, no te preocupes, de verdad...

-Tráele leche, a ver si crece un poco.

Los dos lo miraron con reproche.

-Señorito...

-No te molestes, Nanny, no vale la pena.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Moyashi?- preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante con indignación.

-Nada- parpadeó inocentemente.

La mujer suspiró.

-Bueno, estaré en la cocina, preparando comida que podáis tomar aquí, ¿está bien, señorito?

Kanda hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y la despidió con un suave gesto de su mano. Allen frunció el ceño.

-Nanny te quiere de verdad. Podrías ser más amable.

-Tú podrías ser menos idiota y nadie te lo va diciendo.

-¿Te consideras nadie?

-Evidentemente no, pero creo que no necesito recordártelo porque tus actos hablan por si mismos, moyashi.

-Vaya, así que con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?- se escurrió hacia atrás en el sofá- De todas maneras no vales el esfuerzo de una discusión, bakanda.

-Podría decir lo mismo, moyashi.

-Pues entonces deja de provocarme.

-Deja de hacerlo tú.

-Eso pienso hacer.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Genial.

-Perfecto.

-¿No ibas a cerrar el pico?

-He dicho que iba a dejar de provocarte, no que fuese a callarme la boca.

-Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de que eso va unido.

-Pues mira, eso es un paso, porque a ti no te hace falta ni abrir la boca.

-Te la estás ganando, moyashi.

-Ni que a mí me faltasen ganas...

En ese momento el timbre los sobresaltó- a uno más visiblemente que al otro- e hizo que dejasen de hablar de golpe. Kanda se levantó suavemente y con serenidad del sillón, como si la discusión que acabasen de mantener no hubiese sucedido nunca, y se acercó a abrir la puerta, donde permaneció hasta dejar paso a una sonriente Lenalee, que lo saludó dándole una leve palmadita en el rostro. Luego se acercó a Allen, que mostraba una amplia sonrisa en la cara- de idiota, para Kanda- y que recibió a la chica con un suave beso en los labios.

Kanda bufó y fue a cerrar la puerta cuando un pie lo impidió. Al contemplar el zapato, el japonés giró el rostro y apretó la puerta lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido de dolor a la otra persona, que entró dando saltos cuando Kanda se decidió a dejarlo pasar.

-¡Joder, Yu, tienes una mala hostia a veces!

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡Has apretado a sabiendas de que tenía el pie ahí!

-Evidentemente.

-¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Si aún no te he hecho nada!

-Tú lo has dicho, aún. Además, he estado discutiendo con el moyashi y me he puesto de mal humor.

Sonrió levemente al ver como Lenalee regañaba a Allen, y lo miró desafiante cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron- los de Allen bastante cabreados-.

-Y tú tampoco sonrías tanto, Kanda. No entiendo por qué os tenéis que andar peleando siempre, la verdad. ¿Es que no somos todos amigos?

-Sí lo somos- dijo Lavi, alzando los hombros y cojeando hasta el sofá, sentándose frente a la pareja- Pero es que Allen y Kanda se ponen nervioso el uno al otro. Es su forma de decirse que se quieren.

-Y una mierda voy a querer yo a ese- dijeron a la vez, haciendo reír a Lavi y suspirar a Lenalee, que le dio un pequeño coscorrón a su novio.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que llegue la princesa, Yu?

El mencionado gruñó y le desvió la mirada.

-Es un peñazo tener que levantarme otra vez.

-¿No será que quieres asegurarte que llega bien y no se cae por el camino o algo así?

-Tsk. Tonterías.

-Oh, qué tierno eres, Yu.

-Como un osito de peluche- ironizó Allen- ¿No ves que lleva un corazoncito en el cuello que dice "Love me"?

-Moyashi...

-¡Allen!

-¡Joder! ¡Si estás aprendiendo, moyashi!

-¡Es Allen!

Lavi empezó a reír a carcajadas y Allen lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Lenalee se echó contra el sillón y se centró en liar con sus dedos las puntas del pelo blanco de Allen, rindiéndose, sabiendo ya que no podría hacer nada para que dejasen de pelearse de una vez.

Curiosamente después se hizo el silencio. Lavi se estiró en el sofá como si estuviese en su casa. Allen se echó contra el hombro de Lenalee y se acurrucó ahí, entrecerrando los ojos. Kanda se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Fue el único que no se sobresaltó cuando, minutos después, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Abrió la puerta sin sonreír en absoluto, incluso se acentuó un poco su ceño, y se encontró con los enormes ojos azules de Clara que tan raro lo hacían sentir siempre.

-Hola- saludó sobriamente.

-H-hola, perdona la tardanza, es que el taxi no aparecía y no quería venir andando sola de noche y...

-Pasa de una vez- se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, arrebatándole la mochila de las manos.

-¡No hace falta! Puedo llevarla yo, en serio...

-No- objetó simplemente.

-¡Buenas, princesa!

Clara se aturulló como de costumbre ante el entusiasmo del peligroso, tropezando con la mesilla que había junto al sofá en el que se había alzado él bruscamente.

-Hola, Lavi- miró a Lenalee y Allen, acurrucados en el otro sofá-. Hola- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos respondieron a su saludo mientras Kanda entraba para sacar las piernas de Lavi y sentarse junto a él, señalándole la butaca a Clara.

-Siéntate tú ahí, si quieres, yo estoy bien compartiendo el sofá... No me importa aguantar las piernas de Lavi si prefiere acostarse, en serio...

-¡Calla, princesa! ¡Si estuviera allí no podría fastidiarlo!

-Tienes dos pies- comentó Kanda, sorprendiéndola, pero el pelirrojo pareció entender, porque enmudeció con mirada asustada.

-¿Qué tal en el cole?- preguntó Lenalee amablemente.

-Bien... Mi compañera me ha hablado antes de salir, resultó ser una chica algo... peculiar, pero parece agradable de todas formas y... Bueno, eso, que sin problemas.

Los dos mayores cruzaron una mirada algo cómplice. Ya hablarían con ella con más calma, estaban seguros que de no podía haber sido todo tan bonito.

-Me alegro mucho, Clara.

-Yo también- apoyó Allen, sonriéndole.

-Calzonazos.

-Sólo porque sea educado eso no quiere decir que...

-¿Seas un calzonazos? Sí quiere decirlo eso de que digas que sí a todo lo que dice tu novia.

-Porque me alegra que a Clara le vaya todo bien, aunque a ti te dé lo mismo.

-No me da lo mismo.

Clara se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la respuesta.

-N-no discutáis por mí...

-Tranquila, sólo te están utilizando como excusa- suspiró Lenalee.

Los dos se volvieron cada uno para un lado, enfurruñados, y Lavi se rió otra vez.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡vaya finde vamos a tener si vais a estar así de morros!- se volvió hacia la enorme pantalla de Kanda- ¿Hace una peli?

-¡Oh, sí!- la exclamación complacida de Clara y sus ojos brillantes y alegres hicieron sonreír a todos (exceptuando a Kanda, por supuesto), y la opción de la película pronto fue apoyada por todos. Lavi fue a por la cena a la cocina junto con Allen, y las chicas se quedaron recorriendo los DVD's de Kanda en busca de algo interesante.

-¿Qué os apetece?- preguntó el japonés con su habitual deferencia a las chicas. En lo que a él le concernía, debían elegir y él aguantarse.

-No sé...- Lenalee paseó los dedos por los lomos de las cajas- ¿Tú quieres algo especial, Clara?

-N-no... Quiero decir...

-¿Sí?

-No, nada...

Kanda bufó, guardando un DVD con brusquedad.

-Dilo.

-Si no era nada...

-Clara, ¿hay algo que te guste especialmente?

Ella pareció confusa, y sus ojazos empezaron a buscar un rincón donde esconderse en la habitación.

-No sé... Las pelis de risa no están mal... Ni las románticas...

En ese momento los otros dos hicieron su aparición cargados de bandejas de bocadillos y ensaladas que dejaron en la mesa ratona, y Nanny entró a dejar una bandeja con bebidas en el suelo, justo al lado, deseándoles que se divirtieran.

Lavi suspiró abriendo una Coca-cola y antes de que nadie siguiera hablando alargó la mano y cogió un DVD con mano experta.

-Je... Sabía que la tendrías.

Kanda lo miró intrigado, y lo mismo hicieron los demás.

-¿De qué hablas, Lavi?- preguntó Allen.

-¡La última peli de miedo que salió, esa de la que hablan todos en el instituto!

-Será en vuestra clase- dijo Lenalee.

-Sí, en nuestra clase. ¡Todo el mundo la ha visto menos nosotros!- la metió en el aparato sin esperar más aprobación y se instaló en su pose de siempre, con los pies apoyados contra el muslo de Kanda, que para sorpresa de Allen ni siquiera hizo amago de apartarse.

Lenalee se acomodó junto a Allen, y Clara, cabizbaja, se sentó en la butaca, encogiéndose en ella cuando se dio cuenta de todos estaban absortos en la película y ninguno le prestaba más atención que a una palomita que había rondando por la lámpara del techo, que fue apagada por Nanny cuando se dio cuenta de que habían puesto la televisión.

La película empezó. A pesar de que no había para nada un ambiente tenso en la habitación, con las risas de Lavi, los bufidos de Kanda y los susurros de Allen a Lenalee cada vez que se encogía junto a él, Clara no dejó de abrazar sus rodillas ni un momento, como si haciéndolo fuese a sucederle algo semejante a los de la película. Reprimió un par de gritos que Lenalee no se calló, y encogió la cara otras tantas, cada vez que aparecía alguna persona de repente o que algo le asustaba.

Cuando ya iba bastante avanzada la peli, a Kanda le dio por mirar a Clara, extrañado al percatarse que la chica no emitía ningún sonido, a diferencia del resto de la sala, y se la encontró completamente encogida en el sillón, temblando y escondiendo el rostro cada dos por tres. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. Esperó cinco minutos más, mirando a destiempo a la chica, y cuando vio que no cambiaba de posición ni hacía indicios de moverse o decir algo, se alargó a por el mando del dvd y le dio a pause.

-¡Eh! ¡Si estaba en lo mejor!

-Cierra la boca- gruñó, señalando con la cabeza a Clara, que seguía encogida.

-¡Clara!- dijo, alarmado, y se levantó de su asiento para ir junto a ella- Clarita, ¿estás bien? Dios santo, estás temblando. ¿Llevas mucho rato así?

-Me atrevería a decir que toda la película.

Allen y Lenalee también se giraron, algo preocupados, y Lenalee también se levantó para ir donde ella. Lavi le había tomado de las manos e intentaba que bajase las piernas para poder verle la cara, que en ese momento tenía encogida contra las rodillas.

La chica se sentó a medias en la butaca y le acarició el brazo derecho y el pelo

-Cielo, no pasa nada, sólo es una película. Vamos, cálmate- le dijo Lenalee.

Clara seguía temblando, e incluso sollozó un par de veces. Entonces, de pronto, se separó y se lanzó a los brazos de Lavi, que la recibió muy sorprendido. Comenzó a sollozar cada vez más alto y se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de su amigo, que sonrió con ternura y la rodeó con sus brazos, acunándola e intentando calmarla.

-Ya está, ya está. Tranquila, princesa- le susurró al oído.

-Clarita, si no te gustaban las películas de miedo deberías habérnoslo dicho. Ay, qué tonta- dijo Lenalee, sonriendo al final de la frase y acariciándole el pelo desde arriba.

-E-e-es que... c-como queríais verla... yo... yo no quería- dijo entre sollozos.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee sonrieron. Kanda sólo bufó.

-Tonta.

-¡Yu! No seas así.

-Debió habérnoslo dicho- gruñó.

-Como un osito de peluche- murmuró Allen- No te preocupes, Clara- le sonrió dulcemente- Si en realidad el único que quería ver la película era Lavi, los demás no hemos dicho nada porque no teníamos preferencias. La próxima vez que no estés de acuerdo con algo dilo, que no te vamos a morder.

La chica lo observó desde los brazos de Lavi y asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a enterrar su cara un poco en el pecho del chico, que seguía abrazándola y susurrándole que se calmara. Cuando se sintió mejor se separó de él, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el suelo.

-Lo siento, os he hecho pasar un mal rato.

-Uy, sí, qué terrible. He tenido que estar abrazando y consolando a una chica preciosa. ¡Debe de ser mi día de suerte!

Clara se cubrió el rostro con las manos aprovechando que ya las tenía ahí, muerta de la vergüenza, y Lavi comenzó a reírse, tomándola de las manos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Venga, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo ahora?- le guiñó un ojo.

-No... no quiero molestarte...

-Buf, es que eres una molestia horrible, Clarita.

-Lo sien...

-No lo dice en serio- dijo Kanda, cansado de tanto momento pasteloso- Y si no te gusta la película la cambiamos y punto.

-¡Pero yo quiero terminar de verla!

-La cambiamos y punto- sentenció.

Kanda se levantó para buscar algo que pudiera gustarle a Clara, y suspiró resignado dando con una que sabía que le encantaría y que él sufriría a cada segundo. La puso sabiendo que nadie se quejaría, porque Lavi era más cursi que nadie y Allen se callaría porque a Lenalee le agradaría la elección.

Iba a volver al sofá, pero como vio a Clara sentada con la cabeza de Lavi en las piernas se fue a la butaca.

-Si te asustas con esta, te echo- amenazó ganándose miradas de reproches que se transformaron en risas al ver el título de la película en la pantalla.

-¡Vaya, Yu, has hecho una broma voluntariamente!- comentó el pelirrojo alegremente, y el japonés esbozó una de sus curiosas sonrisas.

-No os acostumbréis.

-Nah, ya sabemos que tu gran sentido del humor viene en dosis mínimas y de edición limitada, no te preocupes.

Kanda sólo gruñó y se acomodó mejor para que la coleta no le molestase. Vaya mierda tener que ver esa película tan romanticona y boba, pero bueno, al menos Clara no lloraría con esos estúpidos ojos suyos.

Pasaron la película en silencio hasta faltar media hora para el final, momento en el que los sollozos de Lavi y Lenalee inundaron el salón. Los dos estaban conmocionadísimos por el dramatismo del guión. Kanda miró el techo sin comprender qué veían de emotivo, a él no le parecía nada trágico. Clavó los ojos en Clara para comprobar que estuviera bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente inmersa en la película, apenas parpadeaba y tenía los labios relajados, y sus dedos pálidos, que jugueteaban inconscientemente con algunos mechones pelirrojos de Lavi, eran lo único en ella que se movía de alguna manera. Ahora sí que parecía una muñequita, tan inmóvil, con esa mirada ausente y el movimiento mecánico de los dedos. Frunció el ceño sin saber si le agradaba o le daba grima.

En realidad Clara había visto esa película cientos de veces. Sentido y sensibilidad no era sólo su libro favorito, sino una de las películas que más le gustaba. Pero no podía evitar quedarse tan absorta como la primera vez al ver cómo el corazón de Marianne se iba destrozando al mismo ritmo que el de Elinor, si bien de una manera más descontrolada y apasionada. Le hubiera gustado poder ser como Elinor, saber controlarse y hacer siempre lo correcto sin molestar a nadie.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que Lavi lloraba en su regazo y de que ella estaba jugueteando con su pelo y se sintió avergonzada. Apartando la mirada de la pantalla para disculparse, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kanda durante un segundo y enrojeció.

Claro, a él no debía gustarle nada esa película. Seguramente la había puesto para ella y se estaría aburriendo mucho. Miró a Allen, que parecía pasárselo bien consolando a Lenalee. Bueno, nadie parecía fastidiado... Aparte de Kanda, pero él lo parecía a menudo. Y de pronto se dijo a sí misma que aunque hubiera rechazado la película Kanda la habría puesto igual.

Empezaba a conocerlo lo bastante como para saber que sólo haría lo que le parecía que debía hacer, ni más ni menos.

Le sonrió, como dándole ánimos, y aunque ya no la observaba lo escuchó bufar y se sintió bien al reconocer que era el mismo bufido que hacía cuando Lavi le daba algún consejo o Lenalee se mostraba amable con él. ¿Quizás empezaba a considerarla una amiga? Miró al pelirrojo, que seguía muy concentrado en llorar amargamente, y ahogó una risita. Lavi ya la consideraba su amiga, así que era fácil que Kanda compartiera su opinión. Y qué mono llorando por la película, a él sí que no le faltaba sensibilidad. Lavi era muy gracioso.

Suspiró algo más profundamente de lo que lo había estado haciendo antes y centró sus ojos de nuevo en la pantalla, perdiendo sus dedos de nuevo en algunos mechones del pelo de Lavi. Normalmente no se tomaría la licencia de hacerlo, pero necesitaba tener distraídas las manos, siempre que veía una película que le gustaba lo hacía, y al chico no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de modo que no se cortó un pelo- y nunca mejor dicho- en seguir haciéndolo, aunque sabía que luego se pasaría todo el rato avergonzada por ello.

Comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar de la mano que tenía libre cuando se fue acercando el final, hasta que Lavi le cogió la mano y se la puso junto a la cara, llena de lágrimas, haciéndola enrojecer un poco más al notar que se dedicaba a acariciarla con sus propios dedos, no sabía si nervioso o emocionado.

Cuando aparecieron los créditos, tanto Lavi como Lenalee sorbieron por la nariz a modo de dar finalizada su llantina, y Kanda se levantó para encender la luz.

Lenalee siguió abrazada a Allen un poco más, que sonreía, con la mejilla apoyada contra la cabeza de la chica y le acariciaba el brazo derecho con la yema de los dedos. Lavi tampoco se movió. Fue Clara la que apartó sus manos del pelo y de la cara del chico y colocó una de ellas, dubitativa, sobre la espalda de su amigo, acariciándolo como quien acaricia a un gato.

La butaca crujió al recibir a Kanda de nuevo, que alargó el brazo para coger un refresco que vació casi de un trago, observando después a sus amigos, que comenzaban a recobrar la compostura. Todos se sorprendieron un poco al ver el rostro sereno de Clara, sin evidencias de haber llorado nada, pareciendo incluso feliz.

-Jo, princesa, no sé como te has podido aguantar las lágrimas. Era preciosa.

-Lo sé- dijo, sonriendo tibiamente- es una de mis películas preferidas. La he visto tantas veces que supongo que será por eso.

-O porque no eres como esta panda de llorones- replicó Kanda, antes de terminarse de otro sorbo la lata.

-Oye, que tú no tengas sentimientos no quiere decir que los demás también seamos de piedra, Yu- dijo Lavi, señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Tsk.

-Deberías limpiarte las…- dijo Clara, llamando su atención y pasándose las manos por las mejillas, indicándole a qué se refería.

-Oh, claro, cierto, princesa, gracias- se pasó el puño por los ojos, quitándose los restos salinos- Bueno- sorbió los mocos otra vez- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-No sé, ¿os apetece jugar a algo?- preguntó Lenalee.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Lavi- Algunas risas nos vendrían bien después de esto.

Nadie hizo caso al susurrado "Por favor" de Kanda.

-¿Tú qué dices Allen?- preguntó Lenalee, sonriéndole.

-Es evidente que no te va a decir que no- dijo Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vete a la mierda.

-No empecéis- Lenalee tomó a Allen de la mano y lo levantó con ella- Vamos a buscar los juegos, Allen. Siguen donde siempre, ¿no es así, Kanda?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces ahora volvemos.

-Hasta ahora- dijo Allen, confuso.

-¡No os magréeis demasiado!

Se escuchó un leve "que te den", pero ninguno le hizo caso.

Lavi se acurrucó contra Clara, haciendo bufar a Kanda al ver que la chica se apartaba educadamente.

-Jo, y ahora te da corte, cómo eres, princesa. Bueno, y dinos, ¿cómo te fue el día hoy?

-Bi-bien- repitió- No pasó… nada…- mintió.

-Mientes.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo si sabes que el capitán Verdades te descubre siempre?

-Vete a la mierda- dijo el japonés.

-Es que…

-¿No quieres preocuparnos?

-Bueno… no- reconoció al final- No quiero que tengáis que estar siempre pendientes de mí… Sé… sé cuidarme yo sola.

-Já.

-Yu, no seas desagradable.

-Sólo digo la verdad. Y la verdad es que Já, tú no sabes cuidarte sola.

-Eso no es cierto- murmuró.

-Sabes que lo es, por mucho que te duela. Así que deja de mentir de una vez y dinos que te ha pasado.

Un sentimiento muy extraño golpeó a Clara en el pecho. No supo muy bien qué era, pero lo reconoció, lo había sentido otras veces, sobretodo cuando de pequeña se habían metido con ella, pero nunca había sido capaz de expresarlo. Decidió hacer como había hecho siempre, esconderlo bajo presión y hacer como si no estuviese ahí.

-Clara, no hagas caso a Yu, no tienes por qué responder si no quieres- dijo Lavi con voz suave.

-No, si...- levantó la cabeza de pronto, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y pareciendo muy orgullosa por un fugaz instante- Puedo contarlo- aseguró con repentina firmeza, mirando a Kanda a los ojos. Él frunció el ceño, le pareció atisbar una chispa de desafío en las pupilas asustadas.

-Adelante- invitó.

Clara hizo un resumen rápido de su mañana, al final del cual ambos chicos estaban serios como si acabaran de asistir al funeral.

-¿Eres consciente de que... bueno... de que esos accidentes no son tales?

-Sí- bajó la cabeza un poco-, ya lo sé.

-Como decía, no puedes cuidarte sola- masculló Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yu!- el reproche de Lavi fue apenas un susurro, pero sonó como un latigazo- Tienes que hacer algo para evitarlo, Clara. Pero ahora estoy más tranquilo, esa chica Rossanna parece tener carácter.

-Yo también lo pienso- sonrió-. Parece tan... Segura de sí misma y es tan sincera. Tiene personalidad.

-Eso está bien, ¿verdad, Yu?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose bastante inútil.

-Voy a por más bebidas. Nanny debe haberse acostado ya.

-Ya voy yo- Clara salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a replicar. Quería alejarse del interrogatorio que empezaba a lastimarla. Lavi suspiró.

-Acaba de escapar, y tu amabilidad no ha ayudado a retrasar eso.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.

-No te ofendas, Yu, pero sería mejor que no lo hicieras- el japonés levantó la mirada, sorprendido-. No me mires así, sabes que siempre he apreciado tu sinceridad y esa manera tuya de decir las cosas, pero no es lo que Clara necesita. Lo que le hace falta es cariño, seguridad en sí misma, paciencia y un poco de comprensión. Tus comentarios mordaces no van a arreglar nada.

Kanda sintió una oleada de rabia que lo tentó a tirarle la mesa a Lavi en toda la cara, pero se contuvo rápidamente.

-Mentir no arregla nada- objetó en un gruñido.

-No digo que mientas, sólo que seas más amable.

-Tsk.

Giró la cara enfadado y Lavi suspiró justo cuando Clara volvía, cargada con una bandeja de latas llenas.

-Vaya, qué silencio- bromeó.

-Ya ves, princesa, hemos despertado al dragón de la cueva.

Los dos rieron y Kanda gruñó otra vez.

-¿Estás bien, Kanda?

-Sí- prácticamente ladró. Luego se levantó de repente-. Jugad sin mí, no tengo ganas. Estoy cansado.

-Venga, Yu, no seas...

-Estoy cansado- repitió clavándole los ojos.

Clara sólo sonrió con amabilidad.

-Que pases buena noche- dijo mientras se le borraba la sonrisa al sentirse de pronto algo incómoda sin saber por qué.

-Buenas noches- masculló el chico antes de salir con paso rápido.

-Pues no se le ve muy cansado- comentó riendo.

-No está cansado, le ha dado una rabieta.

Lavi tenía el ceño fruncido, y Clara se extrañó muchísimo. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su habitual sonrisa, el gesto parecía en él más natural que esta última.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni idea, pero le ha dado- mintió encogiéndose de hombros-. No te preocupes, se le pasan rápido. Mañana estará como nuevo, dispuesto a mirarnos mal y amenazarnos a todos.

Clara secundó su insincera risa y Lavi volvió a abrazarla. Abrazar a Clara se sentía bien, realmente era como él imaginaba que sería tener una hermana pequeña.

Allen y Lenalee bajaron justo cuando se separaban, y la chica se prometió hablar con Clara de ello más tarde.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a bakanda?

Su novia omitió el mote por el bien de su salud nerviosa y dejó las dos cajas que traía sobre la mesa.

-Pasó por nuestro lado cuando veníamos hacia aquí, parecía alterado.

-Una rabieta de las suyas.

-Pues vaya día para tenerla, ¿no?

-Bakanda nunca fue muy listo.

Clara escuchaba en silencio, preguntándose por el motivo del arranque de Kanda. No le parecía que fuera a dejar sus deberes como anfitrión por un capricho. Bueno, sí, pero no por uno que considerara tonto.

-Algo debió molestarle- comentó más para sí misma que para los otros.

-¿Lavi?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Nada- alzó las manos en gesto de inocencia.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Entonces qué sería...- Clara se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y luego descartó el asunto-. Bueno, ya nos enteraremos. ¿Qué juegos habéis traído?


	29. Breakdown

_N/A: _**_Chibi Rukia_**_ reportando desde las vacaciones de verano. _

_En primer lugar, quiero pedir perdón por esto. Sí, chicas, todas sabéis a lo que me refiero con esto. Por la tremenda tardanza en subir un siguiente capítulo. Hemos roto con creces lo que dijimos que ibamos a hacer, que era el subir un capítulo semanalmente, pero por H o por B, ninguna de las dos ha estado realmente disponible para hacerlo. Y como ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no queremos que penséis que hemos abandonado ni el fic ni a vosotras, aquí me encuentro, dejandoos estas notas y varios capítulos para compensar, de cierta manera, la tardanza. Sé que no tenemos excusas, pero bueno, se intenta compensar de alguna forma =(_

_Pasando a otros temas, aquí tenemos un capítulo bastante largo, de once páginas de word, enfocado exclusivamente a Kanda y Clara, aunque habrá una intervención menor de otros personajes. Esperamos que os guste, ya que estábais deseosas de una interacción más profunda por parte de estos dos. ¡Pues aquí la tenéis!_

_Muchas gracias a **Luna G**, **xOgnAdOrA**, **Noemi-prosopon** y al **anónimo** por los reviews del último capítulo. Aunque no lo creáis, se os tiene bastante en cuenta. No sé cuándo volveremos a subir capítulos, así que no me aventuraré a dar una fecha próxima, pero bueno, al menos os aseguro que no tenemos intención alguna de abandonar este proyecto, porque ya va quedando cada vez menos :P Jisjisjisjis._

_Un saludo, chicas, y muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y dedicación para nosotras._

_¡Besos!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 29~**_

Las escaleras seguían siendo demasiado para ella, reflexionó jadeando en el segundo piso de la casa, apoyada en la barandilla. Se había despertado mucho antes que Lavi, Allen y Lenalee, pero no que Kanda, y al bajar se había encontrado a Nanny en la cocina. La anciana le había dicho que el chico estaba en la tercera planta, en la puerta al fondo del pasillo, y hacia allí se dirigía con un libro que había ido pedido la noche anterior más que nada para ver cómo estaba.

Cogió aire y continuó con su subida hasta llegar a la tercera planta, donde, tras recobrar el aliento debidamente, caminó hasta el fondo del amplio pasillo, deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta negra. Tomó aire una vez más y la abrió, deteniéndose en el umbral tras dar un par de pasos tímidos e indecisos y sonrojarse violentamente.

Ahí estaba él, de pie y descalzo sobre una colchoneta verde, con el torso desnudo y sudado y el cabello recogido en una cola baja de la que se escapaban varios mechones que se le pegaban a la piel. Entrenaba efusivamente con una espada de madera, dando fieros golpes a un enemigo invisible.

Lo observó en silencio durante varios minutos, anonadada. Se percató de que no eran golpes al azar. Cada maniobra, cada giro de su muñeca, de su cuerpo; cada movimiento de su brazo o de su pierna era un paso perfectamente medido y calibrado, perfectamente pensado. Era una extraña y violenta danza que la empujaba a no querer apartar los ojos de cada uno de sus pasos.

Tan ensimismada había estado, que no hizo ningún sonido, no tuvo ninguna reacción. Sólo se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándolo. Y así habría seguido de no ser porque, en uno de sus giros, él acabó frente a la puerta y se fijó en su presencia. Bajó la espada y la miró fijamente a los ojos, respirando agitadamente, intentando controlar y calmar su respiración.

Ella tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la había visto, y cuando lo hizo volvió a sonrojarse y escondió su rostro hasta los ojos con el libro que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz sonó algo más ronca de lo normal, quizás por el hecho de que tenía la garganta seca.

-Yo… Venía… Y…

-Piensa, respira y luego habla- se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble donde estaban guardadas el resto de sus espadas- Habla- ordenó, al ver que no continuaba.

-¡Ah! Sí, ve-venía a devolverte esto- levantó el libro y se lo enseñó- Te lo cogí prestado ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Kanda alzó una ceja, extrañado, y guardó la espada bajo otra que parecía de caña. Luego se dirigió hacia un banco y tomó una toalla blanca, echándosela sobre los hombros. Después cogió una pequeña botella de agua de una neverita que había a unos pocos pasos y bebió un trago bastante largo, algo incómodo, porque notaba los enormes ojos de Clara fijos en él. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y dejó la botella en su sitio.

-Lees rápido- comentó.

-Sí- sonrió de una forma muy dulce- Me encanta leer. Es una costumbre que me inculcó mi abuelo antes de morir. Adoraba estar con él. Tenía una colección enorme de libros, pero mi familia los vendió cuando el falleció- su voz se entristeció un poco- No me dejaron conservar ninguno suyo porque a mis padres no les gusta que me dedique tanto a leer, así que la mayor parte de libros que he leído han sido de mi abuelo o prestados. Tengo muy pocos en mi casa de Nueva York, espero poder conseguir más aquí y…

De pronto se percató de que había hablado mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada con Kanda, y el muchacho la estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña que no supo identificar muy bien.

-L-lo siento… C-creo que he hablado demasiado, ¿verdad?- susurró.

-Te tengo dicho que no pidas perdón por todo lo que haces- respondió mientras se dirigía hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño que había al otro lado del gimnasio- Siéntate ahí- le señaló el banco donde había estado la toalla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ducharme.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-No.

-V-vale.

Le hizo caso y tomó asiento, dedicándose a observar el gimnasio en toda su extensión mientras el muchacho desaparecía por la puerta del baño, donde estuvo no más de cinco minutos. Salió de allí con el pelo suelto y algo mojado, vestido con ropa limpia- una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color- y con la toalla colgada del hombro. Le indicó con la mano que lo siguiese y ella le hizo caso, levantándose y yendo tras él todo lo rápido que podía.

La tercera planta tenía un diseño diferente al del resto de la casa y no consistía, como ella había pensado al principio, sólo en el gimnasio y un par de pequeñas habitaciones. Una de las puertas daba a otro pasillo con varias puertas más, estas hechas de madera oscura, y el chico le abrió una con su habitual amabilidad brusca, dejándola pasar. Disfrutó viendo el asombro complacido en sus enormes ojos, que brillaron tanto que parecieron volverse de un azul aun más claro.

-Vaya...- musitó completamente fascinada.

-No voy a aguantar la puerta todo el día. Pasa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entró, acercándose de inmediato a la estantería más cercana. Le costó un poco decidir cuál era en la enorme habitación oscura de paredes repletas de estantes con libros. Era una habitación penumbrosa con muebles de color oscuro, cortinas de un verde profundo y cómodos sillones de estilo antiguo a juego, cubiertos de mullidos cojines de suaves tonalidades doradas. Aquí y allá había pequeñas mesillas con ceniceros y lámparas de pantalla verde y metal dorado.

Kanda se sentó en uno de los sillones, dejando libre la única butaca que había por costumbre y respeto, ya que era la que solía ocupar su padre, y se dedicó a mirar cómo ella acariciaba los lomos de los libros con cara de emoción contenida, intentando no corretear de un lado a otro como una cría.

-Esto es genial, Kanda.

-Tsk. Sólo es una biblioteca- masculló aunque entendía lo que decía. La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa, le gustaba subir allí y sentarse solo a disfrutar de su tranquilidad y su soledad. Tenía algo íntimo en el olor a papel y cuero, que se mezclaba con el suyo y, cuando estaba allí, el de su padre y el de la esencia de flores con el que su madre la perfumaba. Siempre pasaba buenos ratos allí.

-Es preciosa- se decidió por un ejemplar y lo miró- ¿Puedo...?

Él asintió con la cabeza y Clara se sentó junto a él, abriendo con delicadeza el viejo libro, muy cuidado a pesar de su evidente antigüedad.

Se quedó unos minutos absorta en las hojas de papel gastado, en el olor que el tiempo le había dado, en la sensación de estar sosteniendo algo valioso, y de pronto alzó la vista sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanda llevaba todo el rato mirándola fijamente.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?

-Nada- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por qué me miras?

-Tsk.

Giró la cara. La miraba porque encajaba allí. Era tan blanca y tan rubia que destacaba mucho, pero de alguna manera quedaba bien con los verdes y los dorados. Aunque su ropa y su peinado no eran los adecuados, eso también lo había imaginado. Debería haber llevado un vestido del dorado de los cojines y unos pendientes verdes, con el pelo recogido. Así hubiera quedado mejor. Pero tampoco podía decir que no quedara bien así.

-¿Te he molestado?- preguntó preocupada.

-No- viendo que seguía interrogándolo con esa mirada inocente suya supo que tenía que explicarse o no conseguiría que se quedara tranquila-. Es sólo que estás bien aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Sí- gruñó impaciente, no le gustaba explicarse. Se le daba mal. Y sonaba raro-. Quedas bien.

Clara lo observó parpadeando, intentando entender por su cara, ya que no lo entendía para nada por su respuesta, y se miró luego a ella misma y a la habitación. No estaba segura de haberlo pillado, pero le pareció que quería decirle que encajaba con la decoración. Viniendo de otra persona quizás le hubiera ofendido, pero viniendo de alguien tan seco lo consideró una especie de cumplido y eso la hizo sonreír, aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

-Gracias- respondió avergonzada, volviendo a mirar el libro a toda prisa.

Como ya empezaba a conocerla, se dio cuenta de que incluso aunque empezara para esconderse se quedaría inmersa en el libro sin ser consciente de ello, así que fue él también a por uno y volvió adonde estaba, poniéndose a leer también. Se dijo que Clara había resultado estar bastante bien, si no se disculpara tanto por todo podría llegar a ser incluso agradable. No era demasiado molesta y sabía estar callada y no molestarlo. Suspiró suavemente, acomodándose mejor. Leer un rato después de entrenar no estaba mal. No es que él fuera un gran amante de la lectura, pero era algo que hacer para estar tranquilo y en silencio sin pensar demasiado, y al fin y al cabo era para lo que estaba allí la biblioteca, no iba a ponerse a meditar o algo ahí dentro. Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer en cada situación, y en la biblioteca había que leer, así que si quería estar allí, cogía un libro, se sentaba y leía.

La siguiente vez que a Clara le dio por alzar la vista del libro, había devorado como la cuarta parte, de camino a la mitad. Sus ojos divagaron por la sala hasta dar con un pequeño reloj con la esfera negra y los bordes, las manecillas y los números dorados, y se sorprendió al ver que llevaban cerca de dos horas en la biblioteca. Desvió la mirada hacia Kanda, que también estaba enfrascado en un libro, colocado sobre su regazo. Estaba inclinado contra el reposabrazos, con el codo apoyado en él y las piernas cruzadas, y sus ojos iban rápidos de una página hacia otra, levemente entrecerrados. El pelo largo le caía, todavía algo húmedo y muy brillante, sobre los hombros y los brazos, y casi llegaba hasta las páginas del libro. Clara pensó que debía ser un poco molesto tener el cabello mojado pegado a la piel, pero a él no parecía incomodarle en absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante con el pelo así suelto, aunque para su gusto debería darse prisa en peinárselo.

Le dio cosa molestarlo. Se veía realmente bien ahí sentado, leyendo, concentrado y calmado, casi parecía que iba a desvanecerse de repente. Nada que ver a como lo había encontrado en el gimnasio.

Suspiró al recordar la escena y sintió que las mejillas se le encendían de nuevo. La verdad es que nunca le había parecido tan atractivo como en aquel momento. El estómago le dio una pequeña sacudida y escondió la cara tras el libro, girándose un poco en el sofá para evitar que Kanda viese su rostro en ese momento. Sin embargo el siguió sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Respiró profundamente y se armó de valor, cerrando el libro con cuidado y poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo desnudo que sujetaba el libro.

-Kanda… llevamos aquí cerca de dos horas… ¿Y si los demás se han despertado ya?- preguntó con voz suave.

Las palabras de Clara parecieron sacarlo de un extraño confinamiento y alzó la vista de las páginas, algo aturdido al principio, aunque enseguida recuperó su semblante serio. Buscó el cordelito del libro para señalar la página y la marcó, dejándolo sobre la mesa que estaba más cerca. Clara hizo lo propio con un marca-páginas de cartulina que le pasó Kanda, que había sacado del cajoncito de una de las mesitas.

-¿Te importa que me lo lleve?

-No.

-Gracias.

Se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Cuando hubo salido, apagó la luz y la cerró. Clara lo esperaba.

-Esto… gr-gracias por traerme aquí.

-Tsk.

-En serio. Me ha gustado mucho tu biblioteca, es como la que siempre he soñado tener. ¿Po… podría…?- respiró. Le avergonzaba mucho pedírselo, pues le parecía que estaba siendo un poco descarada- Yo… ¿podría…?

-Puedes venir cuando quieras. Nadie te va a comer por ello.

-Pero… es que… es tu casa… y… yo…

-¿Quieres venir o no?

Clara se sobresaltó un poco por la brusquedad con la que había hecho la pregunta, y asintió con la cabeza algo cohibida.

-Entonces no pongas pegas. Si quieres venir, vienes. Si no quieres venir, no vienes. No tiene más vuelta de hoja.

-Tienes razón. Gracias.

Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, y cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Clara no pudo resistir más una duda que le había vuelto a la cabeza, y sin miramientos ni tartamudeos preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasó anoche? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

Kanda, que ya había bajado un par de peldaños se giró, con el pasamanos firmemente sujetado por sus dedos y sus ojos repentinamente algo más fríos.

-Ya te dije anoche que no era nada.

-No te creí- empezaba a arrepentirse de haber comenzado esa conversación. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que lo sentía en la garganta, pero no había vuelta atrás. Por una vez pensaba hacerle frente a Kanda y lo imponente que le parecía- Mentiste…

Kanda se giró por completo, soltó el pasamanos y subió los peldaños hasta quedar frente a ella. Clara tragó y se aferró con más fuerza al libro.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Sólo lo sé- intentó no vacilar hablando, no quería que la notase asustada.

-Eso no es un argumento válido.

-¿Cómo sabes tú cuándo miento?

-Porque tienes unos ojos estúpidamente expresivos y es difícil no leer en ellos-comentó bruscamente, molesto por la conversación.

-Pero tú te molestaste por algo anoche… Lo sé.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da que me molestase algo o no?

-Me importa…

-Pues no debería hacerlo- no la dejó terminar- Tienes mejores cosas de las que preocuparte que por qué, según tú, me molesté, como por ejemplo como vas a solucionar lo de las chicas que te acosan, ya que tan capaz eres de arreglártelas sola. Yo no soy nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida al haber sido tan cruel con sus palabras, porque a través de los ojos de Clara la vio romperse. Al final había acabado logrando lo que llevaba evitando desde el día que la conoció.

La chica agachó la cabeza y tembló.

-Lo siento- murmuró, y casi voló escaleras abajo.

Kanda bufó y golpeó la pared de un puñetazo. Sabía que la había cagado y bien.

Se miró la mano y se lamió los nudillos para limpiar las diminutas gotas de sangre que le asomaban por haberse dado donde ya tenía la piel levantada. Eso de darle puñetazos a las paredes estaba amenazando con convertirse en una mala costumbre.

Bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo normal porque seguía muy enfadado y por partida doble. Primero consigo mismo por haber sido un hijo de puta con tan poco sentido del honor como para haberla humillado de tal manera para proteger su estúpida reserva y segundo con ella por haber sido tan imbécil de intentar meter las narices donde no tenía que hacerlo. Pero en todo caso sabía que si la dejaba así no se lo perdonaría, porque le habían dicho que tenía que cuidarla y eso era lo que iba a hacer, así que fue hasta la puerta de la habitación que le había dado y llamó muy decidido. Del otro lado sólo le llegaron pequeños soniditos apenas audibles que sonaban a lágrimas, y bufó, volviendo a golpear.

-Déjame, estoy bien- dijo con voz quebrada desde dentro.

-Abre.

-N-no...- lloró un poco más fuerte y apretó la almohada. No quería que entrara. No quería que entrara y le dijera cosas que eran ciertas otra vez. No quería que la viera llorando como siempre. Quería que Lavi se enterara y la abrazara como siempre que tenía un estallido por tragar demasiadas cosas, y que la protegiera diciéndole cosas sin sentido, mentiras o no.

Kanda bufó. Podía entrar incluso si no le daba permiso, pero no le parecía bien.

-La puerta no tiene pestillo- recalcó en tono neutro.

-Ya lo sé- la escuchó intentar parar de llorar.

-Abre.

Ni siquiera le contestó. No quería que entrara y punto. Pero él no podía quedarse fuera y dejarla ahí llorando sola.

Frunció el ceño intentando tomar una decisión: por un lado, sus modales le decían que tenía que respetar su deseo de no querer estar con él teniendo en cuenta que él la había hecho llorar, pero por otro tenía que cumplir su deber de protegerla.

-Joder- masculló entre dientes, abriendo la puerta y entrando con mucha menos decisión de la habitual en él. La vio tirada boca abajo en la cama, tan concentrada en llorar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que finalmente había pasado, y se acercó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Abrió y cerró las manos, de pie detrás de ella, pensando. Suponía que tenía que abrazarla o alguna cosa de esas que Lavi siempre hacía por él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que se abrazaba a alguien que tenía toda la cara mojada y estaba tumbado boca abajo? ¿Tenía que sentarla a la fuerza y abrazarla sin más? Era muy complicado.

Gruñó y se sentó en la cama, poniéndole la mano en la espalda con una suavidad que venía de lo incómodo que le era más que de una intención de ser delicado.

Clara tembló y se giró de pronto para mirarlo.

-Te dije que no quería que entraras- susurró con los ojos enrojecidos y muy húmedos.

-Ya lo sé.

Lo dijo con voz de fastidio porque a él le molestaba saber que estaba allí sin permiso más que a nadie.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Kanda se fue poniendo cada vez más tenso porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué se hacía cuando una mujer lloraba destrozada a su lado por su propia culpa y sin hacerle ni caso. Pero ella interrumpió el silencio incómodo con voz muy bajita.

-No tenías que ser tan sincero- susurró dolida, con la cara hacia otro lado-. No hacía falta.

Él miró cómo seguía temblando bajo su mano sin saber qué contestarle. Lavi siempre se lo decía, que su manera de decir las cosas era demasiado directa. Hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza aunque no lo veía, pero Clara notó la tensión de sus dedos cuando se entrecerraron por un momento en su espalda.

-No tenías por qué interrogarme- masculló incluso sabiendo que no era lo que tenía que decir-. No me gusta que me interroguen. Me...

-¿Te pone nervioso?- preguntó en la misma voz rota y ausente.

-No. Sí- gruñó-. No me gusta.

Ella sollozó fuertemente otra vez y Kanda la miró, asustado. Parecía más pequeñita y más pálida que antes, y le daba la impresión de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Casi le pareció que acababa de gritarle algo así como "¿y tienes que destrozarme sólo por hacer algo que no te gusta?".

Le palmeó torpemente la espalda, mirando la pared. No quería siquiera imaginar lo ridículo que era lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos verlo.

Realmente no tenía ni que tomarse tantas molestias por consolarla, pero cada vez se sentía peor y no quería dejarla así. Suspiró y deslizó un poco su mano hasta el hombro de ella, apretándolo con algo de delicadeza, y Clara se estremeció al notar sus dedos ligeramente ásperos en su piel.

Estaba molesta con él, sí, y no quería que estuviese a su lado. Le había hecho mucho daño y prefería estar sola a tenerlo ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando logró calmar sus sollozos un poco se dio cuenta de lo que significaba esa mano en su hombro y esos gruñidos incómodos. O quizás estaba dándole demasiado crédito. Quizás ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga, y sólo estaba con ella por ser cortés y complacer a sus padres. Esos pensamientos le dolieron todavía más y volvió a sollozar.

-Kanda…- susurró.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?- intentó ser un poco más suave, pero no le salía natural y tuvo que forzarlo.

-… No, nada, da igual- la voz volvió a sonar ahogada. No quería saber la verdad. Prefería pensar que el chico le tenía una mínima consideración y que la apreciaba un poco.

-¿Qué?- insistió, impaciente- No me llames si no me vas a decir nada, Clara.

La notó estremecerse y girarse bruscamente en la cama, quedando sentada a su lado con la almohada fuertemente estrechada en sus brazos. Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y vio como se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas y el labio comenzó a temblarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no me llames si no me vas a decir nada- repitió, confuso por la pregunta, pues le pareció que la había formulado lo suficientemente concisa.

-No… no es eso… me has… me has llamado por mi nombre…

Kanda cerró la boca y apretó los labios al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila, y aquella vez se le había escapado, o quizás no. Simplemente le había salido llamarla Clara y eso había hecho. No era malo. ¿O sí? De pronto se sintió estúpido, pues tuvo el impulso de pedirle perdón, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí- dijo al fin- ¿Y?

-Es… que nunca… nunca…

-Lo sé- gruñó- Sé lo que digo y lo que no…

Clara se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo observó durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gusta que te pregunten?

-Porque no.

-Si me lo hubieses dicho no habría seguido preguntando- la voz se le volvió a romper y Kanda estuvo tentado de darse una hostia.

-Lo sé- murmuró, enfadado.

Clara se centró en el terso de las sábanas y las apretó con fuerza. Era evidente que el chico no le iba a pedir perdón así como así. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si le iba a pedir perdón realmente o no, pero su presencia allí ya significaba algo, ¿no? Significaba que se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño, ¿no era así?

Alzó la vista y posó los ojos en él. Los cerró, apretando con fuerza, y dejó que dos lágrimas le recorriesen las mejillas. En ese momento no lo soportó más y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas.

Kanda sintió el impulso de apartarla de su cuerpo y la tomó por los brazos rápidamente, pero los notó tan delgados, tan finos y suaves, y sobretodo, tan temblorosos, que no se sintió capaz, y por una vez se dejó abrazar.

La notó sollozar en su hombro, que estaba siendo empapado por las lágrimas, y sintió sus dedos escurrirse entre su melena negra, pero tampoco hizo nada. Gruñó un poco y giró la cabeza, encajándola con la frente de Clara, que se apretó un poco más contra él y siguió llorando un poco más. Se sentía algo incómodo, no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto tan directo con una persona tan poco conocida, sino porque no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Optó por darle un par de palmadas torpes en la espalda.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. La respiración de Clara se fue calmando, no sólo porque notaba el vaivén de su pecho contra el suyo propio, sino porque fue haciéndose más regular al golpearse contra su cuello.

De pronto, la chica desenredó sus dedos del pelo de Kanda y puso las manos contra su pecho, duro, y apoyó la frente contra él, terminando de calmarse. Luego alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, contacto que Kanda hubiese preferido romper al instante. Los tenía hinchados de llorar, rojos, y más grandes y brillantes de lo normal.

Clara enredó uno de los mechones negros que Kanda tenía sobre el torso en uno de sus dedos temblorosos. Se sentía muy nerviosa de pronto y lo notaba tenso mientras se miraban.

-Deberías peinarte- murmuró incapaz de hablar con más claridad. Tenía la respiración todavía agitada y seguía temblando.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, pero como ella tenía su pelo no se apartó.

-Aunque te queda bien así...

-No.

Ella suspiró y se apartó muy lentamente, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila que apenas unos segundos antes, y Kanda se levantó muy aliviado de que se hubiera alejado de él y lo hubiera dejado recuperar su espacio personal.

-Kanda- lo llamó cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias- sonrió desvalida-. Por dejar... Yo... Ya sabes- bajó los ojos en uno de sus gestos tímidos de siempre.

-Tsk.

Salió y fue hacia su propio cuarto, pero Lenalee lo vio antes de que pudiera encerrarse. Salía de su habitación con dos coletas medio deshechas y un pijama rosa muy corto que hizo a Kanda gruñir. Le parecía que dejaba demasiado poco a la imaginación, y no le gustaba con Allen a pocas puertas.

-Buenos días, Kanda- dijo con voz adormilada-. ¿Hace mucho que estás levantado?

-Sí- respondió girándose sin soltar el picaporte de su puerta. Sabía que Lenalee era un poco lenta para despertarse, así que no esperaba tener que perder mucho tiempo con ella.

-Vaya...- una sombra de preocupación pasó por sus ojos- No me digas que soy la última en levantarme.

-No.

-¿Los chicos no se han levantado, entonces?

-No he visto a Moyashi, y el baka usagi no aparecerá antes de las doce.

-¿Y Clara?

La repentina tensión de Kanda no se le hubiera escapado ni dormida del todo. Apretó el picaporte con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Y los tenía más lastimados, se fijó.

-Se ha levantado temprano también- respondió con su voz seria y tranquila de siempre-. Está en su cuarto.

Lenalee frunció el ceño.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tsk. No siempre pasa algo- esquivó.

La chica se dio cuenta, pero lo dejó pasar. No tenía ganas de interrogar a Kanda.

-¿Has desayunado?- preguntó sonriendo un poco y bostezando después.

-Sí. Voy a atarme el pelo.

-Bien. Yo bajo a la cocina, entonces.

-Vale. Despierta al Moyashi si no quieres ir sola, porque no serías capaz de levantar al otro idiota.

Lenalee asintió mientras se alejaba y él esperó, como siempre, a perderla de vista escaleras abajo antes de hacer lo que le había dicho. En medio de su extraño estado de ánimo sintió algo de alegría al ver que no había ido a despertar a Allen. Se reprochó por ello.

"Parezco el imbécil de Komui, vaya mierda"

Lo que no supo fue que en cuanto él cerró la puerta Lenalee volvió a subir las escaleras y se metió en la habitación de Clara, diciéndole con un gesto de su mano que se callara.

-L-Lenalee...

-Shh, espera- la chica pegó la oreja para comprobar que Kanda no la había escuchado-. Bien, no me ha visto ni nada- se volvió y le sonrió-. Es que con Kanda nunca se sabe, a veces parece que tiene sentidos de más o algo por el estilo.

Examinó a la otra chica, dándose cuenta en seguida de que había llorado y de que, por tanto, sí había pasado algo. En realidad se había espabilado del todo al notarlo antes, pero interrogar a Kanda por la mañana sería demasiado incluso para ella. En cambio Clara estaría más dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kanda?- preguntó alucinando por la súbita irrupción. Lo último que había esperado al levantarse de la cama para ir a lavarse la cara había sido ver a Lenalee asaltando su habitación despeinada y con un pijama rosa chicle haciendo cosas al más puro estilo espía como comprobar que no la habían visto.

-Que quiero hablar contigo y no con él.

Clara la invitó a que se sentase a su lado en la cama, cosa que ella hizo sin más retraso, cogiéndole la mano.

-Tú dirás, Lenalee- interrogó mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kanda?

Clara se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué...?

-Porque le sangraban los nudillos, estaba de los nervios y no se había peinado aun. Además le pregunté si había pasado algo y no me respondió directamente. Entro aquí y te encuentro con la cara llena de rastros de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados. Y no puedo hacer menos que preguntarme qué ha pasado.

Lo dijo con dulzura, amabilidad y verdadera preocupación, y Clara no pudo encontrar más que amistad en su pregunta. Tenía ganas de hablar con una amiga, con alguien que pudiera entenderla mejor que los chicos, así que suspiró y apretó la mano de Lenalee, dispuesta a explicarle algo, si bien no estaba segura de cuánto podría decirle. Ella era bastante reservada con la gente que no conocía, aunque Kanda y Lavi habían atravesado su reserva con sorprendente facilidad.

-No es que haya... bueno...- suspiró y tragó, intentando calmar un poco sus nervios- Verás... esta mañana me desperté y bajé a la cocina. Nanny me dijo que Kanda estaba en el gimnasio entrenando y me indicó cómo se llegaba y yo subí para devolverle el libro que le pillé anoche, que era cortito y me lo leí mientras vosotros terminabais de jugar a las cartas- tomó aire de nuevo- Cuando subí me lo encontré entrenando con una espada de madera- omitió, por supuesto, su impresión del momento- Después esperé a que se duchase y me llevó a la biblioteca, donde estuvimos leyendo un par de horas... Cuando me di cuenta que hacía mucho que habíamos entrado se lo dije y nos pusimos en camino para bajar... Entonces...

-¿Entonces?- interrumpió Lenalee, que había estado escuchando con paciencia, al ver que Clara había temblado al respirar después de decir esa palabra, y la invitó a continuar con un suave apretón de manos.

-Le pregunté por qué se había ido anoche y si le había pasado algo... Me dijo que no, pero yo insistí e insistí hasta que... hasta que...- su voz se quebró al recordar sus palabras y sintió que los ojos le ardían de nuevo- Entonces fue bastante... desagradable conmigo... Creo que... creo que le molestó mucho que le preguntase... le insistí demasiado... no debí...

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- preguntó Lenalee con prudencia, temiéndose lo peor.

-Me dijo... me dijo que tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparme que hacerlo por él- eludió el ejemplo que le había puesto el muchacho para no preocupar más a Lenalee- Y también me dijo que él no era nada de lo que yo me debiese preocupar... No sé por qué pero... fue muy... dolió mucho- se apretó el pecho con una de sus manos- Fue como si... como si algo me hubiese oprimido aquí dentro y me dolió hasta respirar... No sé por qué...

Lenalee frunció el ceño y los labios y tiró de ella hasta que la abrazó con suavidad. Clara notó rápidamente la diferencia entre los brazos de Kanda y los de la chica. No sólo, evidentemente, el cambio de sexo, sino que la asiduidad con la que esos brazos abrazaban era muchísimo mayor que la de Kanda. Estaba claro que él no estaba acostumbrado a un contacto físico tan íntimo y ella lo había forzado de semejante manera. Se sonrojó y suspiró, abrazando también a Lenalee y sintiendo que su calor y su cariño la rodeaban.

Cuando se separaron, Lenalee le peinó un poco el pelo y le sonrió con dulzura. Supo entonces que el abrazo había sido una prevención para evitar que volviese a llorar y lo agradeció mucho.

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó suavemente.

-Vine aquí y me puse a llorar... Kanda insistió en entrar y al final pasó. Se sentó a mi lado... creo que intentó consolarme- sus ojos se habían centrado en ninguna parte y sonrió quedamente al recordarlo- Incluso... Incluso me llamó por mi nombre- no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al recordarlo- Y luego... yo... le-le abracé- se notó temblar- N-no debí hacerlo, lo sé, pero... lo necesitaba mucho y... Lavi no estaba y... bueno... al menos dejó que lo abrazase y estuvo conmigo hasta que me calmé... hace poco...- entonces pareció caer en algo- ¿Decías que tenía los nudillos sangrando?

-S-sí- tartamudeó Lenalee- Creo...

-Le habría pegado a la pared- murmuró.

-Clara... ¿Por qué... has mencionado a Lavi?

-¿Cómo?

-Has dicho... has dicho que abrazaste a Kanda porque Lavi no estaba...

-¿Qué?- la voz se le ahogó- ¿En serio? N-no puede... ¿H-he dicho eso?- comenzó a sonrojarse- P-pero si no me he dado cuenta... yo...

Lenalee alzó una ceja mientras Clara agachaba la mirada y cabos sueltos se ataron en su cabeza, hilando un camino que no le estaba gustando demasiado, más que nada por el final que Clara podría acabar sufriendo.

-Clara...- dijo al fin- ¿Te gusta Lavi?

La chica se irguió de pronto, como un resorte y sus mejillas se ruborizaron completamente. ¿Lavi? ¿Gustarle? Eso era imposible... Vale que era muy bueno y muy dulce con ella, pero Lavi... Lavi era su amigo... era como un hermano mayor que la protegía y la mimaba y cuidaba... Lavi no era nada más para ella... No podía serlo...

-¡N-n-no! ¡C-claro que no!- rió nerviosa- L-Lavi es... es sólo mi amigo... él a mí no... ¡no me gusta!- lo último fue casi una súplica.

Lenalee chasqueó la lengua.

-Clara, entiendo que es muy bueno y cariñoso contigo, pero Lavi...

-L-Lenalee, te lo digo en serio. L-Lavi no me gusta... Es... es sólo eso... él... se porta muy bien conmigo... y ningún chico antes se había portado tan bien y... pero... pero no me gusta, de verdad que no me gusta... A-además... aunque me gustase...- tragó saliva al notar que el corazón le vibraba- yo a él no... si-siempre dice que soy como una hermana pequeña para él...

-Clara, hace unos años... cuando conocí a Lavi, él se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos...- le dijo muy seria- Y aún así yo le gustaba.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, o al menos eso creo ahora. Lo que te quiero decir... es que normalmente a uno no le importa la visión que tenga el otro de esa persona... porque si te gusta te gusta...

-¡Pero es que no me gusta!

-Además...- Lenalee suspiró- Lavi es mi amigo, y yo lo quiero mucho, pero no te conviene. De verdad. Sé que es muy atractivo y que puede ser encantador, muy encantador- enfatizó pensando en lo fácil que le habría sido dejarlo hacer en aquel entonces-, pero... Tiene cierta tendencia a ir de chica en chica sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que deja atrás.

-Lenalee, no me gusta, de verdad. Yo sólo... Estoy a gusto con él, y eso no significa nada. También estoy a gusto con Kanda, hoy en la biblioteca estuvimos muy bien, y después de abrazarlo cuando me apoyé en él y nos miramos a los ojos me hizo sentir mucho más tranquila y...

-¿QUÉ?

Clara se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó más.

-N-nada. Nada.

-Clara, te he escuchado así que no intentes negarlo. ¿Qué pasó con Kanda?- preguntó otra vez, pero con un tono de voz completamente distinto, mucho más femenino y pícaro.

-N-nada, de verdad. Sólo lo que te dije antes...

-Antes no dijiste nada de apoyarte en Kanda y miraros a los ojos. Guau, mirar a Kanda a los ojos de cerca. Dios- se puso una mano en la barriga-. No puedo ni imaginarlo. Vale que tiene unos ojos alucinantes, pero son tan... - se estremeció, pero sus ojos estaban ilusionadísimos- ¿Te gusta Kanda?

-¡N-no!- exclamó completamente aturdida.

-¿Segura? Es guapísimo, ¿no te parece?

-S-sí, pero...

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Pero... Lavi también lo es, y no me gusta ninguno de los dos.

-Vale- Lenalee suspiró, pero volvió a la carga-. Puedo llegar a creer que ninguno de los dos te gusta, pero explícame eso de Kanda con más detalle. Por favor- suplicó.

Clara empezaba a sentirse más cómoda con Lenalee, y realmente tenía ganas de hablar, así que intentó calmarse respirando profundamente y empezó a describir lo mejor que su timidez le permitía.

-V-verás... Yo lo estaba abrazando, y cuando logré parar de llorar quise separarme pero... No sé... Tenía el pelo suelto, y estaba tan tenso y cuando lo miré tenía una expresión muy rara, como si estuviera nervioso o incómodo o no sé, y yo quería saber qué le pasaba y además no quería soltarlo en realidad, porque todavía estaba muy alterada, pero tampoco quería seguir molestándolo con mi abrazo, así que sólo le puse las manos en el pecho y...

-Guau.

Intentó hacer como que no había escuchado y siguió.

-Y entonces lo miré a los ojos, y se quedó muy raro otra vez, parecía que le dolía o a lo mejor sólo era porque estaba incómodo- de los nervios hablaba cada vez más rápido y gesticulando más- y entonces uno de sus mechones de pelo tocó mi mano y como no sabía qué hacer lo cogí y me lo enredé en el dedo, y como llevábamos mucho rato así en silencio le dije que tenía que peinarse, y me dijo que sí con la cabeza, no sé por qué sólo con la cabeza, y después le dije que le quedaba mejor suelto, porque tiene un pelo muy bonito, y entonces dijo que no y se levantó y se fue y debió ser ahí cuando se encontró contigo.

Lenalee la miraba boquiabierta.

-Clara. No te ofendas, pero si Kanda no pensó que querías besarlo será porque es mucho menos consciente de su atractivo de lo que yo pienso, y no pienso que lo sea demasiado.

-¿Q-q-qué? L-Lenalee, yo no... Yo nunca pensé...

-Pues él seguro que sí- frunció el ceño, poniéndose un dedo en los labios-. O no, siendo como es, cualquiera adivina...

Clara pareció aliviada.

-S-seguro que no pensó nada...

-No, si en el momento dudo que pudiera pensar nada, ¿no dices que te dijo que sí con la cabeza pero no se levantó? Seguro que ni registró lo que le decías- le sonrió con algo de burla-. Has resultado ser muy sexy, Clarita.

-¿EH?- la miró con tal cara de horror que Lenalee no pudo contener la risa.

-No me mires así, era una broma...- le cogió la otra mano y las apretó- ¿Estás segura de que no querías besarlo?

-Yo... Creo... Yo... Creo que n-n-no...

-¿Crees o estás segura?

-Es que nunca... Yo...

-¿Nunca lo has hecho?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sé cómo se siente ni nada, p-pero creo que no... Por lo que he leído y oído yo diría q-que no...

-¿Segura?

Se sintió tremendamente agobiada por la situación. Contra más le insistía Lenalee, más dudas le entraban, y no quería seguir preguntándoselo. Además tampoco sabía muy bien qué responderle. Si le mentía, Lenalee no la creería, o quizás sí y armaría un pitote y tampoco quería eso. Si le decía lo que ella creía que era verdad, seguiría insistiendo hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida y no sabía que podía hacer.

-M-me siento un poco incómoda, Lenalee- dijo al final, intentando que comprendiese la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lenalee abandonó su expresión divertida por una más suave.

-Jo, vaya, no sabía que te estaba poniendo en tal apuro al preguntarlo. Tampoco lo pretendía. Es que si realmente estás segura de algo respondes rápidamente, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, tú eres un poco más tímida, así que también es normal que no te atrevas a responder.

Clara no supo si estaba intentando liarla o le estaba diciendo que dejaría de preguntarle, así que decidió asentir con la cabeza. Lenalee se echó un poco hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, pues entonces nada. Si algún día te sientes más segura o quieres hablar de alguno de estos temas no dudes en llamarme, que con muchísimo gusto te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Clara.

-Gracias- murmuró sinceramente. La verdad era que necesitaba la franqueza y la dulzura de Lenalee con este tipo de cuestiones, y no sólo porque en ese momento fuese la única amiga que tenía.

-Pero- no le gustó nada ese pero- Si alguna vez te vuelve a pasar algo por el estilo… que os quedáis… así…- gesticuló un poco con las manos.

-No creo que volvamos a estar así, gracias- dijo rápidamente, cortando a Lenalee antes de saber siquiera cómo iba a terminar la frase que estaba pronunciando.

-Está bien- rió ella, acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Lavi tiene razón, eres muy mona, Clarita- le acarició con suavidad el pelo- Dan ganas de protegerte a todas horas… Y dime, ¿cómo te va en el colegio?

-Pues… bueno…- intentó recordar la charla con Rossanna para no ponerse nerviosa y pensar en las otras- Bien- respondió al fin- Mi compañera de banca es una chica un poco brusca, pero es buena persona. Tiene mucho carácter. La verdad…- se lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo- Es que me recuerda un poco a Kanda… pero es mucho más abierta que él y no parece molestarle mi compañía ni nada.

-No creo que a Kanda le moleste tu compañía.

-Bueno, ya…

-Creo que estás obsesionada con disgustarle, Clara.

-N-no es eso- dijo, nerviosa- Bueno… sí… es que… como no sé cómo va a salir… pues…

-Te entiendo, no te preocupes, es normal. Me alegra que te vaya bien en el instituto. No siempre es fácil adaptarse.

-No, la verdad.

Se miraron unos segundos y echaron a reír. Clara se fijó en que la chica iba bastante mal peinada y se atrevió a cogerle un mechón de una de las coletas.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa.

Clara se sentó tras ella y le deshizo las coletas, peinándole el cabello con las manos y envidiándolo un poco de lo liso que era. El suyo era algo más ondulado y se rizaba con más facilidad, además de que se enredaba mucho más frecuentemente porque lo tenía muy fino. Se aseguró de que le tomaba las coletas a la misma altura y luego le peinó un poco los mechones, ordenándoselos.

-Ya está- anunció- Aunque me gustas más con el pelo suelto. Tienes un pelo realmente precioso, Lenalee.

-Gracias. A mí me gusta mucho tu color, es tan cálido.

Clara sonrió. Era agradable tener un tema de conversación como aquel con una chica como Lenalee. Se frotó un poco los ojos y se levantó.

En ese momento oyeron llamar a la puerta, y como ya estaba de pie Clara la abrió, encontrándose con la cara sonriente y amable de Allen. Aunque era al que menos conocía, le parecía un chico muy tierno, y le dio la bienvenida con un gesto cálido y respondiendo amablemente a su buenos días. Allen no intimidaba para nada, aunque también era muy guapo en su estilo, pero era tan tierno que el miedo a él no cabía ni siquiera en la mente de Clara.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?- preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, la casa de los Kanda es muy cómoda, y como hacía poco que había dejado esta habitación...- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió- Lenalee está aquí, si venías a eso.

Él se sonrojó un poco, pero no lo negó. Clara se sintió bien viendo que no era la única que se sonrojaba por las insinuaciones de la gente.

-G-gracias...

-Pasa, pasa- lo dejó entrar y, guiñándole un ojo a Lenalee y sintiéndose mucho más alegre, decidió dejarlos solos un rato.

Bajó las escaleras preguntándose cómo sería tener un novio que fuera a darte un beso por las mañanas, pero como eso la hacía pensar en su conversación con Lenalee sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse en encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo.


	30. Recess

_N/A: **Halane** reportando por aquí. Sorryyyyyyyyyyy, este retraso ha sido todo culpa mía Y_Y Le dije a Chibi que me ocuparía yo de subir el capi y entre traslado, trabajo, muerte de pc, etc. no tuve tiempo ni de respirar. De hecho me tiré casi todo este tiempo sin siquiera hablar con Chibi xD Espero que me perdonéis, porque en serio que ha sido un agobio absoluto este mes, llevo un ritmillo que empezar las clases me va a parecer un descanso xD _

_¡Ojalá disfrutéis del fic las almas pacientes que seguís por aquí! _

_Kss!  
**  
**_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 30~**_

Clara, Lenalee, Allen y Kanda se entretenían echando una partida de cartas en el salón que el más pequeño iba ganando con absoluta y aplastante ventaja para orgullo de su novia, admiración de su amiga y frustración de su anfitrión. Estaban todos riendo (menos el japonés, que gruñía y bufaba constantemente) y bromeando con alegría. Lenalee se sentía complacida al ver a Clara tan recuperada, e incluso Kanda se permitía mirarla con algo remotamente similar a una sensación de alivio.

Es decir, se lo permitía hasta que algo le hizo dejar sus cartas con un golpe y levantarse con un tic en la ceja, lo cual hizo que todos se volvieran hacia el sitio al que se habían desviado sus ojos.

-Buenos días...- dijo Lavi desde la puerta, bostezando y rascándose la nuca. Las dos chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que había bajado sólo con unos apretados calzoncillos verdes de dibujos geométricos rojos, no era que le quedaran mal, pero...

-L-Lavi... - empezó Lenalee enrojeciendo.

-¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE SUBIR Y VESTIRTE, PEDAZO DE DEGENERADO?- gritó Kanda enfadado, dando unos peligrosos pasos hacia él.

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo bostezó otra vez- ¿Por qué...?- abrió el ojo perezosamente, miró a sus amigos y sonrió- Ah, Clara, Lenalee... Perdón, no me acordaba de que no estábamos solos... Bueno, voy a vestirme...

Salió, pero antes de que pudieran recuperarse del susto y sentarse otra vez volvió a asomar la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-L-las doce y media...- anunció Clara muy nerviosa, clavando su mirada en la interesante mesa.

-Tienes tres segundos para desaparecer.

-Joder, Yu... No te pongas violento tan temprano...- se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, y no tenía muchas ganas de andarse con vueltas.

-Dos.

-Voy, voy...

Se arrastró escaleras arriba y Clara dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ay...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Allen, siempre atento.

-S-sí... Creo...

-Te traeré un vaso de agua- intervino Kanda.

-No hace...- pero ya había salido, así que no pudo detenerlo.

-Lavi siempre igual- se quejó Lenalee también algo roja.

-Podría haber tenido en cuenta que estabais aquí. No me creo que se le haya olvidado- masculló el chico molesto.

-Igual sí, no traía muy buena cara.

-¿T-tú también te fijaste?

-Sí... Estará preocupado por algo. Siempre está pensando en algo.

-Estará. Pero eso no es excusa.

-Que nadie grabe esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con el Moyashi- Kanda dejó el vaso en la mano de Clara cerrándole los dedos en torno a él y volvió a su sitio.

-Guau.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Allen sintiéndose algo emocionado, aunque ocultándolo.

-Tsk.

El pelirrojo volvió a entrar, esta vez más adecentado con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga larga con una verde oscuro de manga corta por encima. Tenía el pelo todo revuelto, pero como nunca iba demasiado peinado tampoco se notaba mucho.

-¿Puedo pasar, portero?- preguntó con una sonrisa mirando a Kanda, que asintió sin abrir la boca- Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Jugando a las cartas sin mí? Qué cobardes...

-Allen gana siempre- suspiró Clara.

-Eso es porque hace trampas.

-No hago trampas- se defendió el chico con cara ofendida.

-Ya, claro... Mis ojos son más rápidos que los de la señoritas aquí presentes, pequeño Allen- bromeó rodeándole los hombros y dándole un cabezazo.

-Je, no lo suficiente, eso seguro...

-A-Allen...

Lenalee le cogió la mano al ver que adoptaba la misma expresión que cuando hablaba de su tutor durante un rato. Todavía estaba descubriendo los innumerables traumas de su novio, y todos parecían estar relacionados con ese hombre.

-¿Quieres jugar, Lavi?- ofreció Clara para romper la tensión, aunque no lo miró en absoluto. La mesa le parecía muy interesante, con su cristal tan limpio...

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Se sentó en el suelo frente a Lenalee y Allen, de espaldas a la tele, dispuesto a unirse a la diversión. Total, estaba claro que de hablar con Yu a solas en ese momento nada.

Jugaron varias partidas más, y en alguna que otra Lavi estuvo a punto de pillar a Allen, pero al final nunca lo conseguía, repitiendo mil veces la frase "El condenado aprendió a jugar a las cartas antes que a hablar", haciendo reír a las chicas y al propio Allen, que enmascaraba su sonrisa siniestra tras su mano. Cuando dieron las dos, más o menos, Lenalee y Clara se dedicaron a recoger el salón, a pesar de las continuas negativas de Kanda, mientras que Allen se dirigía hacia el teléfono, pesaroso, para llamar a su padrastro. Casi se podía decir que parecía un Cristo derecho a la crucifixión. En ese momento, Lavi cogió a Kanda del brazo y lo llevó hacia las escaleras, sentándolo junto a él para hablar.

-Bueno, jefe, por fin un poco de intimidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Siempre tan directo, ¿eh? -rió- Pues nada, sólo quería saber qué tal la mañana.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-Te lo acabo de…

-Lavi, o me dices qué mierda quieres o te quedas aquí solo hablando con la pared.

-¿Sigues cabreado porque haya aparecido en calzoncillos en el salón?

-No sólo eso. Sabes de sobra que me jode muchísimo que me hagan perder el tiempo.

-Ah, es que te cabrea que Lenalee y Clara recojan el salón, ¿verdad?- dijo, divertido con el mal humor de su amigo.

-Lavi…- fue la última advertencia.

El pelirrojo la captó y suspiró.

-A veces eres más aburrido que una ostra. En fin, está bien, iré directo al grano, como al señorito le gusta.

-Gracias.

-Aunque no creo que te vaya a gustar lo que…

-¿Quieres o no?

-Que sí, que sí, coño, que sólo estaba apuntando una cosa.

-Dímelo y entonces te digo si me gusta o no.

-De acuerdo, hay que ver como estamos esta mañana, ¿eh?

-Tarde, más bien.

-¿No eras tú el que no quería perder el tiempo?

-No me toques los cojones, Lavi.

-A ti te ha pasado algo hoy- alzó una ceja- Bueno, luego te lo sonsacaré. Te iba a decir… Verás, es que no sé si recuerdas… que tiendo a visitar a Irene todas las… semanas…

-¿Y?

-Yu… Los fines de semana…

-¿Y?

Bufó.

-No sé si pensar si es que a veces eres un poco lento o lo haces a posta para joderme.

-Un poco de cada. Yo también tengo derecho.

-¡Míralo qué gracioso él!

-También me toca. ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me… disculpes…

-Que me invente una excusa, vamos.

-Bueno, también podemos decirlo así.

-No, disculparte sería decir lo que vas a hacer.

-No tiene por qué, con decir "Lavi tiene cosas que hacer"

-Nadie me creería, idiota.

-Eso también es cierto… Vale, sí, entonces invéntate una excusa para que pueda- hizo un gesto con la mano- irme.

-¿Y por qué no te la inventas tú y se lo dices tú? Tienes más imaginación que yo.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo porque es normal que así apruebes sin estudiar.

-¡Qué majos nos hemos levantado hoy! ¿Verdad?

Lo cogió de los cachetes y se los movió un poco, ganándose un coscorrón.

-Auch… que duele…

-Lo sé. Te jodes.

-Bueno, pues entonces…- se fue a levantar, pero Kanda lo cogió del brazo y lo retuvo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Lavi tragó.

"Mierda" pensó "Se ha dado cuenta. Menudo cabrón, si es observador cuando quiere."

-¿Qué te pasa?- repitió.

-Nada.

-Mientes.

-Voy a decírselo- respondió, sin rodeos- Voy a decirle… que la quiero para mí…

En ese momento Kanda le soltó el brazo y desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras, frunciendo un poco más el ceño. Lavi reconoció esa pose y supo que su amigo estaba a punto de intentar ser comprensivo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No- gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- No sé qué hacer, Yu. Por un lado quiero, pero por otro me da miedo… ¿Y si la pierdo? ¿Y si…?

-Si no arriesgas no pierdes pero tampoco ganas- sentenció.

Lavi suspiró y recuperó un poco la compostura, sonriéndole.

-Tan tajante y sincero como siempre, Yu. Pero esta vez se agradece- le dio una palmada en la espalda- Tienes razón… tengo que arriesgarme.

-Tsk. Pero si estás acojonado.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Ahora sí. A leguas.

-Cabrón- le dio un golpecito en la sien, golpe que Kanda se permitió recibir- A veces eres bueno y todo dando consejos.

-Bueno, a veces llegas a ser listo y todo.

-Vete a la porra- rió- En fin. Pues ahora, si me disculpas, me piro. Ya te sonsacaré lo que te ha pasado hoy.

-No me ha pasado nada- respondió, algo tenso.

-Claro. Hablando de claridad, no habrá tenido que ver con Clarita, ¿verdad?

-¿No te ibas?

-Aaaaaamigo, ¡he dado en el clavo! Pues ahora no me voy hasta que te lo sonsaque y lo sabes- dijo cantarinamente.

-Eres un por culo.

-Lo sé, por eso me adoras tanto- replicó poniendo morritos-. Va, venga, hazme un resumen rápido y te doy mi veredicto antes de irme.

-Tsk.

-Yu...- cruzó los brazos encima de las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, mirándolo con una sonrisa- Suéltalo, no te hagas de rogar.

-Eres un pesado.

-Lo sé, pero cuéntamelo.

-Tsk- cogió aire-. La llevé a la biblioteca.

-Bueno, no es el sitio que yo habría elegido, pero no está mal para vosotros... ¿Qué?

Kanda lo miraba con cara de mala leche.

-La llevé a leer, zopenco.

-¡Ah! Coño, especifica... - frunció el ceño- ¿Cuándo?

-Por la mañana.

-¿Y eso?

-Dijiste un resumen.

-Retiro lo dicho, que sea un relato. Me encanta tu estilo narrativo, tan preciosista- se ganó una colleja.

-Que te den. Apareció en el gimnasio con pinta de fantasma mientras entrenaba. Nanny la mandó.

-Ah, la vieja y querida Nanny.

-Sí. Y como ahí no hacía nada me duché y la llevé a la biblioteca, ¿contento? Le gusta leer, pensé que estaría bien allí.

-¿Estuvo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

Kanda gruñó, preguntándose qué delito había cometido para ser sometido a semejante interrogatorio.

-Leímos.

-Gracias, hasta ahí había llegado yo solo.

-Siempre es mejor asegurarse. Después salimos y fuimos hacia la escalera.

-Ajá.

El japonés esperó un par de segundos, esperando el comentario chorra de turno, pero como Lavi sólo seguía mirándolo con su ojo verde muy atento prosiguió, cogiendo algo de ritmo.

-Me preguntó qué me había pasado anoche, le contesté mal y se encerró llorando en su habitación. Así que bajé a buscarla, entré en su habitación y...

-¿Sin su permiso?

-Tsk- miró hacia un lado, apartándose uno de los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos mientras mascullaba un sí inaudible.

-¿Sí?

-Que sí, joder.

-Vaya... ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Ni idea- admitió con un amago de sonrisa-. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas, tendrías que haber estado ahí.

Lavi suspiró.

-Bueno, tampoco lo haces tan mal. Cuando quieres casi eres majo- consoló sonriendo-. ¿Y qué hizo ella?

-Pegarse como una sanguijuela, como hace contigo. Creo que es un problema de familia, la renacuaja también lo hacía- reflexionó seriamente, haciendo reír a Lavi.

-No creo que sea eso.

Descartó el enigma con un bufido y se quedó en silencio. Lavi seguía mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?- el japonés alzó las cejas y Lavi lo imitó- ¿Ya está?

-Sí.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó?

-Sí.

Lavi frunció el ceño otra vez, enderezándose.

-Entonces se me escapa algo...- el gruñido de Kanda le indicó que acertaba- Veamos...- buscó en los detalles de la conversación- Esto es como un juego de misterio- bromeó riendo de pronto-. ¡Ya sé! Lo que le dijiste. ¿Qué le dijiste para hacerla llorar?- Kanda meneó la cabeza sutilmente- Yu...

-Tsk.

-Cuando haces eso me da miedo, ¿qué le soltaste a la pobre princesa?

-Que no tenía por qué preocuparse por mí, que se preocupara por arreglar sus problemas con las del instituto si tan independiente era- masculló entre dientes, enfadado consigo mismo.

-Eres un idiota.

Fue el único comentario apropiado que se le ocurrió.

-Tsk- Kanda miró hacia un lado-. Ya. Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan preguntas, me pone de muy mala leche.

-Pero Clara es...

-Ya lo sé.

-Deberías hacer algo con ese genio, Yu- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ya está arreglado, así que como te dije antes no pasa nada.

-Ya. Arreglado... ¿Qué hiciste, si se puede saber?

-Ya te dije que ni idea.

-Pero eso es una manera de hablar, sabes muy bien qué hiciste.

-Me senté en la cama y le di en la espalda para que se calmara- Lavi se imaginó que no la había acariciado, sino que le había dado palmadas como a un perrito- y cuando se me abrazó le pasé la mano por el pelo, como haces tú. Es una gilipollez, pero como siempre la tranquiliza.

-Eh, si va a resultar que sabes calmarla... ¿Algo más?

-No. Después se separó, me puso las manos en el pecho y me miró con cara de imbécil un rato y me dijo que tenía que ir a peinarme, pero tuve que esperar a que me soltara el pelo para eso. Fue un poco estúpido, si quería que me peinara no debería haberme agarrado el pelo.

Lavi lo miró con una sonrisa infinitamente compasiva.

-Yu... A veces eres mono y todo.

-¿Eso a qué viene, baka usagi?- replicó con cara de cabreo.

-Qué bonita es la inocencia...

-Vete a la mierda.

-How wonderful inocence iiiiiiis- canturreó con una melodía inventada.

-Estás tardando- gruñó.

-Si es que- prosiguió, ignorándolo por completo- Pobre Clarita, en fin- le volvió a golpear en la espalda- Esto siempre pasa en las mejores familias.

Kanda alzó una ceja y lo miró, confuso.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Ay, Yu, no sabes qué comentario me acabo de guardaaar~

-Dilo, fuese lo que fuese, y te arranco la lengua- replicó, bastante cabreado porque se sentía muy perdido con aquella última parte de la conversación.

-Joder, qué gore eres a veces.

-Tsk. Si lo fuese te habría matado ya y habría esparcido tus miembros por los cuatro puntos cardenales para alejarlos de mí.

-¡Ey! Como en Braveheart, eso mola. Soy William Wallace.

-No, lo que eres es un idiota y además un idiota de cojones.

-Otro comentario que me vuelvo a guardaaaar~

-Sigue, tú sigue por este camino que te estampo contra una pared.

-Goreeee~

-¡Lavi!- gritó, atrayendo las miradas de los otros tres, que se habían sentado en el sofá- Deja de tocarme los cojones.

-Ay, Yu, si es que… si llego a ser malo me cebo contigo hoy, porque es que me las estás dejando a huevo todas.

-Si no quieres quedarte sin huevos, entonces vete por patas de una puta vez y olvídame durante un rato follando con esa- susurró.

-Ois, sabes que no podría, tigre- bromeó, guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que el tic nervioso le volviese con una rapidez increíble.

-¡Que te largues ya, coño!

-¡Cómo me quieres!- se levantó corriendo antes de que el otro pudiese alcanzarle y recorrió el salón con una carrera, elevando los brazos y lanzando besos a todos, haciendo como si hubiese ganado una maratón- ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Os quiero!

Desapareció tras la puerta al tiempo que Kanda aparecía en el salón, bufando, agotado.

-Podía haber sido más discreto, menudo gilipollas.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Allen.

-Ni puta idea. Me ha dicho que tenía que irse- se sentó en el sofá sin fijarse muy bien al lado de quién caía.

-¿Pero no te ha dicho a donde?- insistió.

-Que no, coño. Además, tampoco soy su niñera para ir vigilando a donde va a parar. Si acaba en un contenedor, violado y sin ropa será culpa suya por ir por todos lados haciendo el subnormal. Aunque eso de violado es cuestionable.

-Kanda, por favor, no seas desagradable- intervino Lenalee.

-Tsk.

-Lavi te pone muy nervioso a veces, ¿verdad?

Escuchó la voz de Clara a su lado, y se habría sobresaltado porque no se la esperaba ahí, pero supo guardar la compostura.

-Yo diría que histérico- rió Allen- Nervioso le ponemos tú y yo al parecer, Clarita.

-Ya, bueno- dijo ella, sonrojándose- Ya lo sé.

-Pero es porque pides perdón por todo- se excusó el japonés.

-¿Si no pidiese perdón por todo no te pondría nervioso?

-Seguramente no.

-Pero no hay forma de que yo no…

-Mira, moyashi, entiendo que aspires a ser más en la vida, pero por favor, no imites a Lavi. Ese pelirrojo subnormal no es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Allen frunció el ceño, molesto, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Lenalee suspiró y giró los ojos, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Clara, por su lado, tuvo que aguantarse la risa que le estaba naciendo en la garganta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Kanda, ya que le dio la impresión de que iba a llorar de nuevo o algo así.

-Nada… es que… me ha hecho gracia…- soltó una risilla, secundada por las miradas asombradas de los otros tres.

-¿Que Kanda ha dicho algo que te ha hecho gracia? ¡Guau! ¿Dónde hay una grabadora?

-Vete a la mierda, moyashi. Acabarás como ese idiota, lo sé.

-Ni de coña.

-Allen, Kanda, no empecéis, por favor, que íbamos teniendo una mañana muy tranquila.

-Es culpa suya- dijeron a la vez, y Clara volvió a reír.

-¿Y de que coño te ríes ahora?

-Nada- se limpió un poco las lagrimillas que se le estaban escapando- Que parece que habéis encontrado algo en lo que estar de acuerdo.

-Touché- dijo Allen, sonriendo.

-Tsk. Ni de coña voy a estar yo de acuerdo con este subnormal canoso.

-Vaya, ni que a mí me hiciese estarlo contigo, bakanda.

-¡Y seguimos!- Lenalee se levantó- Clara, vente conmigo a la cocina anda. Dejemos que se maten si quieren.

La cogió de la mano sin darle posibilidad a negarse o a aceptar, caminando con paso decidido y brusco, visiblemente enfadada.

-Joder, se ha mosqueado.

-¿Qué pasa, calzonazos, no vas a ir detrás para que te perdone?- dijo Kanda maliciosamente.

-Qué va, prefiero quedarme aquí porque sé que eso te jode- replicó con el mismo tono de voz. Cogió las cartas que estaban sobre la esquina de la mesa y las levantó- ¿Te hace otra partidita?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Apostemos algo.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo, más interesado.

-Oh, bien. Si gano yo, nada de llamarme moyashi ni ningún otro insulto durante un mes. Tienes que ser amable conmigo.

-Tsk. Ni de coña.

-Si ganas tú no te dirijo la palabra en un mes.

-Hecho.

Allen sonrió con malicia mientras barajaba, sabiendo que estaría un mes sin insultos por parte de Kanda.

-Gané- anunció unos quince minutos después.

-Mierda. Puto...

-¡Ah-ah-ah! Una apuesta es una apuesta, bakanda...

Apretó los puños, luchando por contenerse, y como lo encontraba demasiado difícil se levantó y salió caminando con paso rápido hacia la cocina. Allen lo siguió, riéndose, y al entrar encontraron a Clara y Lenalee hablando con Nanny, que estaba haciendo la lista de la compra.

-Nanny, dame un té de algo- ordenó Kanda dejándose caer en una silla.

-Claro, señorito.

Clara sintió ganas de reír otra vez. Aunque a todos los llamaba señorito y señorita, y a ella también se lo llamaban sus propios criados, le hacía gracia que se lo dijeran a él. Ciertamente Kanda era muy señorito. Nunca pedía nada por favor, y si lo hacía era un por favor como los de Haruka, que parecían no estar allí.

-¿Os habéis quedado a gusto?- preguntó Lenalee.

-No sabes cuánto- replicó Allen, satisfecho.

-Vaya, pues sí que pareces contento. Te dejaré con Kanda más a menudo...

-¡NO!- les salió a la vez y Clara no pudo contenerse.

-Ay... Lo siento, de verdad... Es que... No puedo...

-Me voy a mi cuarto- anunció Kanda cogiendo la taza que Nanny le tendía con una mirada de agradecimiento y saliendo de la cocina con paso soberbio, la coleta agitándosele detrás de un lado a otro.

-Le he apostado un mes de insultos a las cartas- explicó Allen-. Tendrá que estar un mes sin insultarme sin importar lo que haga- se dejó caer sobre los hombros de Lenalee, besándole la mejilla-. Aguantar a Lavi haciendo el idiota y luego esto ha sido demasiado para sus nervios, pobre Bakanda...

Lenalee suspiró.

-Os pasáis tres pueblos con él, pobrecito...

-¿Cómo que pobrecito? ¡Si se pasa la vida insultándonos!

-No lo hace, no mientas... Es un poco brusco, pero nos cuida a todos... Si hasta nos presta su casa...

-Bah- Allen no dijo nada porque en realidad estaba un poco de acuerdo.

-Pero Lavi y Kanda...- Clara frunció el ceño, con los ojos azules opacos por la concentración- No creo que a Kanda realmente le importe. Cuando se ponen serios los dos hablan muy... No sé... Muy bien. Como viejos amigos, quiero decir.

-¿En serio?

-Ya te dije yo que sí, Allen- intervino Lenalee, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lenalee, no te ofendas, pero lo primero que me dijiste de Kanda fue que él y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-Y os lleváis...

-No.

Ella suspiró.

-Vale, no, pero os tenéis cariño. No lo niegues.

Clara se echó a reír.

-Te recomendaría que dejaras el tema, Lenalee.

-Al final...- Clara se atrevió a interrumpir, aunque con un gesto algo cortado- No sabemos adónde fue Lavi, ¿no?

-Cierto. Lenalee, ¿por qué no subes a sonsacarlo?

-¿Yo? Buf, es que ya se ha puesto de muy mal humor... Será mejor dejarlo un rato, después subo.

-Puedo ir yo...- intervino Clara, dubitativa.

-¿Eh?- Allen la miró como si no se lo creyera.

-S-sí, tampoco me va a hacer nada...

-Claro que no.

-Lenalee, no la lances a misiones suicidas- dijo muy serio.

-No seas tonto, en todo caso bajará cuando termine el té.

Nanny se escurrió por la puerta de la cocina para ir a comprar las cosas de la cena.

-Pues entonces lo esperamos y punto- intervino Allen.

-¿Y mientras qué hacemos?- interrogó Clara.

-¿Qué tal un paseo por el jardín?

-Buena idea, el tiempo está muy cálido y agradable- apoyó Allen, y las chicas lo siguieron cuando se encaminó a la puerta.


	31. Sólo a ti

_**~Capítulo 31~**_

Aceleró el paso tras mirar su reloj de pulsera. Se le había hecho tarde entre tontería y tontería- una parada aquí, un vistacito a la tienda de música, una entradita en la librería de la calle de al lado…- y ya hacía como hora y media que debería haber estado en casa de Irene. Se detuvo en un semáforo que acababa de ponerse en rojo y bufó, golpeando el suelo con el pie izquierdo.

-También es mala suerte… mira que pillarme justo ahora…

Esperó con algo de impaciencia, y cuando se puso en verde para los peatones, casi salió volando, llegando a la otra acerca con muchísima rapidez.

Cuando le faltaban un par de manzanas para llegar, se encontró con algunos chicos del club de teatro y algunos viejos amigos del colegio, que lo retuvieron para charlar, aunque no demasiado, porque la impaciencia de Lavi era más que visible.

-Joder, venga, ahora sólo falta que aparezca el viejo por la esquina de enfrente.

-¡Lavi!- la voz del anciano le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, tropezándose y cayendo de culo- ¿Qué haces? Idiota.

-Panda, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pasear, ¿y tú?

-Yo…- tuvo que pensar rápido que trola podía colarle- Iba a casa de la señorita Peralta.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé- alzó los hombros- Ayer en clase me dijo que me pasase hoy por la tarde para ayudarla con no-sé-que-cosa. Como dice que soy listo y encima su alumno, pues podré serle de alguna utilidad.

El anciano alzó las cejas y frunció el ceño, observando al chico por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo desde una posición algo elevada, pero acabó suspirando, sabiendo que si Lavi quería, no conseguiría averiguar si eso era verdad o mentira. Aunque algo se olía ya. No era tonto, desde luego, y tenía un extraño presentimiento rondándole por la cabeza.

-Está bien- dijo al final- Pues entonces date prisa, mocoso.

-Sep. ¡Gracias, viejo!- se levantó y se giró, dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

-Lavi.

-¿Sí?

-No hagas ninguna tontería de la que te puedas arrepentir- lo miró con seriedad.

Lavi lo observó durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Tranquilo, Panda, nunca me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago- salió corriendo antes de que el otro pudiese decirle nada.

-Este mocoso… acabará conmigo, lo sé.

Lavi, por su parte, acabó por echar a correr antes de toparse con nadie más por el camino, y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba plantado frente al portal de la casa de Irene. Se dio el lujo de detenerse antes de tocar el timbre para retomar algo de aire, y cuando se sintió repuesto, le dio. La voz de Irene le respondió como siempre, y sintió que el estómago le saltaba.

"Qué horror" pensó "Esto va a peor."

Subió las escaleras con parsimonia, y cuando llegó a la planta se encontró con la puerta entreabierta. La atravesó y cerró tras de sí, encontrándose de frente con ese rostro que tanto adoraba.

-Hola, preciosa- la saludó con una sonrisa ladeada y atractiva, la que sabía que ella adoraba.

Irene lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta, lo arrastró rápidamente hacia adentro y, lanzándolo contra la misma puerta que cerró de un golpe, lo besó con su habitual ardor, jugueteando con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios finos, que rozaban con los suyos, gruesos y sensuales, que a él lo volvían loco con su tacto.

-Pensaba que no vendrías este fin de semana- dijo en un susurro apoyando su frente en su barbilla, que era por donde le llegaba.

Lavi se permitió aspirar el aroma de su champú tropical antes de responderle.

-Ya ves. Me pareció una buena oportunidad para darte una sorpresa- le acarició el pelo mientras le sostenía la cintura con la otra mano.

Podría haberse pasado años sólo tocándola, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Había oído decir a chicos de su clase que tenía demasiadas caderas, que era demasiado bajita, que tenía los ojos demasiados juntos, la nariz demasiado respingona, el pelo demasiado corto. Pero para él era perfecta así, pequeña y llena de curvas, seductoramente femenina. Y su sonrisa irónica era lo mejor que había visto. Y su cintura parecía hecha para su brazo. La apretó contra él, sintiendo sus pechos redondos, grandes, firmes. Se preguntaba por qué ya no lo excitaban como antes. Ahora sencillamente lo hacían sentir cómodo, y cuando estaban juntos después de tener sexo en las maneras más fantásticas le encantaba apoyar la cabeza en ellos y dormirse ahí, mientras sus manos la retenían junto a él apretando su diminuta cintura.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba sonando como Allen y ella alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, mocoso?

-Te toca elegir a ti, tigresa.

-Cierto- miró a su alrededor, pensativa, sin intentar liberarse de los brazos de Lavi-. Propongo que hagamos algo tradicional, para variar.

-Qué coñazo, ¿no?- musitó bromeando en su oreja. Ella rió, con su risa franca y fresca, fuerte. Era como una amazona moderna y sexy, se dijo Lavi. Estaba estupenda en su territorio, en su casa. Nunca estaba tan atractiva como en su salón, que potenciaba su personalidad.

La besó lentamente por el cuello, por la barbilla, las mejillas, la nariz, y aterrizó despacio en sus labios, con una delicadeza poco acostumbrada que ella disfrutó como una novedad, recreándose en su ternura.

-Hmm- hizo en su boca, con los ojos cerrados. Lavi abrió el suyo para mirarla, parecía feliz.

"¿Lo suficientemente feliz?" se preguntó con gesto preocupado. Quería hablar con ella. Por eso había ido ese día. No aguantaba más con la mentira que estaba viviendo. Antes no le pasaba, siempre había sido capaz de mentir sin problemas a las chicas.

"Pero ninguna me importaba" pensó resignado mirando de cerca las pestañas curvas y cortas de Irene, quizás lo único poco femenino en ella.

Se arrastraron hasta la cama entre caricias y besos, lo hicieron al principio con esa tranquilidad con la que habían empezado y después con el ardor que siempre les llegaba cuando se juntaban. Simplemente no podían contenerse, la atracción era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, y su determinación de resistirse uno al otro no hacía sino acrecentar su pasión cuando al final se rendían.

Por una vez Lavi no se durmió como siempre, aunque su cuerpo estaba tan agotado y satisfecho como de costumbre. Su mente inquieta pensaba sin descanso, dándole vueltas a toda la situación, a qué decir, a qué hacer, mientras sus manos se entretenían en acariciar la piel desnuda de Irene y su mejilla descansaba en el escote de ella, amoldada a esa almohada que parecía haberse reformado para él.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando cesó el jugueteo en su pelo y se levantó despacio, procurando no despertarla. Ella suspiró al perder el calor de su cuerpo, pero sólo se giró hacia un lado tirando de las sábanas para taparse y luego hizo un par de ruiditos de placer antes de quedarse inmóvil otra vez, respirando suavemente.

Lavi se vistió y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama, mirándola. Era tan hermosa. O quizás no. A lo mejor Yu tenía razón y no era una gran maravilla. Pero la belleza, había leído una vez, está en los ojos de quien la mira, y en sus ojos era ella, con toda su feminidad y su sensualidad y esa personalidad fogosa que lo volvía loco, ese misterio y esa escondida vulnerabilidad que había visto un par de veces en sus ojos, que perdían esa chispa irónica y burlona que tanto le excitaba. Sí, así había empezado todo, una profesora cachonda que lo ponía mucho, la típica mujer con la que los adolescentes tienen una o dos fantasías y que luego desaparece de sus vidas al terminar el instituto. Pero él había tenido la suerte (buena o mala no lo sabía) de que ella fuera una profesora peculiar, una mujer moderna e independiente sin miedo al sexo que había accedido de buen grado a tener relaciones con un alumno al que se sentía atraída y que flirteaba con ella.

-Buf- se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto, intentando acomodarlo más que nada para desahogar los nervios-, tengo que hablar con ella.

"Incluso si la pierdo" continuó su mente aunque él no quería oírlo, sólo de pensarlo el estómago le dio un extraño vuelco, y aunque su rostro siguió impasible su mirada se desenfocó.

-Esto no debería estar pasando- se dijo en voz baja, asustado, llevándose una mano al foco de la extraña sensación.

Esperó pensando como hasta entonces a que ella se despertara, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando ella gimió abriendo los ojos y estirándose como una gata, las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo desnudo marcando cada una de sus curvas vertiginosas. Se preguntó si así se habían sentido todos los hombres del mundo en momentos similares.

-Irene- llamó muy serio, espabilándola de pronto al oírlo tan grave.

-¿Qué pasa, mocoso?- preguntó sentada, dejando ver toda la parte superior de su cuerpo. Seguía con esa costumbre de no taparse jamás ante él, y resultaba más imponente así, pequeña y perfectamente proporcionada, como una estatua de la fertilidad.

-Nada de mocoso, por favor- pidió con una breve sonrisa-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo llamó a la cama con una mano. No quería ir, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Se sentó pasando las piernas alrededor de ella y la abrazó, inspirando el perfume de su piel sudada y su colonia, oliéndose a él mismo en ella, sólo un poco.

-Tú dirás, Lavi.

-Te mentí- empezó con la misma voz carente de emoción. Ella se estremeció-. Estoy loco por ti. Me siento como un imbécil diciéndotelo, pero es un hecho y de nada sirve negarlo. Cuando me hablas de Tyki Mikk iría a matarlo de buena gana por atreverse a hablar contigo. Y quiero hacer algo más que follarte dos veces a la semana.

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su brazo, pero no la soltó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Irene en un susurro que le sonó asustado.

-Quiero que seas mía.

-Ya lo he sido. Dos veces a la semana.

-No hablo de tu cuerpo. Quiero que seas mía tú- se lo susurró al oído y ella estuvo tentada de girarse y contestar que lo sería, porque fue lo más sexy que le había pasado nunca. La voz de Lavi la envolvía como la de una serpiente, era ronca y seria, inexpresiva, muy distinta de la que solía emplear, y tenía algo de hipnotizante y adormecedor en su carácter monótono.

-No puedo- respondió al fin en un murmullo, temblando-. Lo sabes. Tienes que saberlo- sacó sus manos de los brazos que la rodeaban, atrapándola, encerrándola-. Suéltame. Lavi, suéltame- se revolvió loca por liberarse, pero él no la soltó.

-No. Tranquilízate primero. No voy a hacerte nada, Irene. Cálmate.

Sintió una lágrima cayéndole en el brazo y frunció el ceño, dolido.

-Lavi, por favor…- fue un gimoteo, pero no cedió.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

-No te tengo miedo- afirmó enfadada-. Sólo suéltame. Déjame. Por favor.

-Sí me tienes miedo. Estás suplicándome, Irene. Tú no suplicas.

-No te tengo miedo- repitió intentando parar de llorar.

"No le estoy mintiendo. No le tengo miedo, ¿cómo voy a tenerle miedo si no hace más que abrazarme y protegerme, estar a mi lado? ¿Si sólo tiene 18 años? ¿Si sólo busca estar conmigo? ¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de haberlo arrastrado a algo que no puede entender? Sí, tengo miedo, porque es un niño, un niño que sabe usar su cuerpo como un hombre y que puede entender lo que me está pidiendo, pero no el alcance de ello, las consecuencias para los dos de meternos en algo que sería demasiado complicado. O quizás las entiende y le dan igual, como me pasaba a mí, a lo mejor lo que siente es demasiado fuerte como para hacer caso de nada más, y entonces es culpa mía por alentarlo, por haber disfrutado de ello y por haberme dejado llevar hasta sentir yo también más de lo que pretendía…"

-Irene.

Lo dijo sin convencimiento ni ninguna otra cosa, sólo su nombre, para que se girara y lo mirara, pero ella no lo hizo. Se relajó en sus brazos como si se hubiera rendido, pero nada más, y Lavi la apretó cariñosamente.

-Lavi…- fue un susurro mientras se dejaba proteger, y él hundió la cara entre su cuello y su hombro, masajeando con delicadeza con sus labios. Necesitaba calmarla.

-Lo siento- murmuró aunque no lo sentía en absoluto-. Tenía que decírtelo.

-No importa…

Esperó a que ella estuviera más tranquila y se acostó, tumbándola de cara a él sin soltarla, acunándola ligeramente. Esos ataques de nervios que le daban cada vez que hablaba de una relación seria o un compromiso lo preocupaban.

-¿Qué te pasa, tigresa?- preguntó colocándole el flequillo detrás de la oreja cuando se hubo quedado dormida, besando con suavidad sus labios entreabiertos y acariciando el contorno de sus ojos rojos de llorar en silencio. Se levantó en silencio, y antes de salir le garabateó una nota diciéndole que volvería el miércoles, como todas las semanas, para que no pensara que estaba enfadado o asustado.

-Espero que Yu tenga ganas de hablar esta noche- se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta del piso.

* * *

-¡Y gano yo otra vez!

-¡Eh! ¡Has hecho trampa!

-¡Trampa, trampa!

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No la he hecho! ¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡Tyki!- se quejó la chica.

El mencionado suspiró pesadamente y alzó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo. Tomó el cigarrillo con dos dedos y lo posó sobre el cenicero con delicadeza, dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche y levantándose con pereza de su confortable sillón de cuero para acercarse a la pequeña mesa baja, sobre la que Road y Jasdebi estaban jugando a las cartas. Echó un vistazo rápido a las manos y las cartas sobre la mesa y volvió a suspirar. Evidentemente los gemelos tenían razón, Road había hecho trampas de una forma descarada.

-Road…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con ojos de gata.

Tyki la miró a los ojos y se golpeó la mano con la frente.

-No hagas trampas- le susurró al oído, acariciándole el pelo y besándola en la mejilla.

Road soltó una risilla muy leve y complacida y le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero no es justo! ¡A nosotros nos reñirías mucho!

-¡Sí, sí, mucho, mucho! ¡Eso no vale, Tyki! ¡No vale! ¡Eres un tramposo!

-Cerrad la boca los dos- le dio un par de coscorrones a cada uno- Seguid jugando y dejar de molestar.

-¡Pero si es Road quien te ha llamado! ¡Jasdebi no te ha dicho nada!- se quejó el rubio.

-O cerráis la boca u os echo de mi casa.

-¡No puedes, tu padre se enfadaría!

-¡Se enfadaría mucho!

-Oh, Dios. He debido cometer un pecado muy gordo en otra vida para que me cargues con esto…- susurró, sentándose de nuevo en su sillón y cogiendo de nuevo el libro.

Al echarle un vistazo al cigarro, vio que se había consumido casi por completo y chasqueó la lengua. Cogió la cajetilla y la abrió, encontrándose para su desagrado con que estaba vacía.

-Oye, vosotros dos- los señaló desde lejos, apretando el cartón y tirándolo hacia atrás sin ningún pudor- Idme a por tabaco ya.

-Ni lo sueñes, viejo.

Debit le hizo un corte de mangas y Jasdero le sacó la lengua. Tyki alzó las cejas, y segundos después se encontraba despachándolos a patadas de su casa y colándole el dinero en los bolsillos.

-¿¡Pero por qué tenemos que ir nosotros!

-Porque por vuestra culpa no me he fumado el último que me quedaba, así que ahora os toca pringar. Y como volváis sin un cartón de tabaco para mí esta noche os quedáis sin cenar.

-¡Eres cruel, Tyki!

Les dio con la puerta en las narices y cerró con pestillo, a pesar de que se escuchaban todavía sus gritos fuera, pateando y golpeando la puerta.

-¡Un golpe más y esta noche dormís en la calle!- amenazó con voz severa.

Los ruidos cesaron, y tan sólo se escucharon maldiciones por parte de los gemelos, que se arrastraron escaleras abajo. Tyki, por su parte, se deslizó hacia el sillón de nuevo, frotándose las sienes y escuchando las carcajadas de Road.

-Tyki se desespeeera- canturreó, bailando hasta acercarse al sillón y dejarse caer sobre el respaldo, jugueteando con los rizos de su hermanastro.

-Es que esos dos desesperan a cualquiera- gruñó- Y no hagas más trampas jugando con ellos, por favor, y menos de una forma tan descarada, que sabes hacerlo bien.

-Pero si lo hago bien no es TAN divertido. Además, tenía ganas de que me dieses un besito- rió- Y sabía que asíiii lo haríaaaas.

Rodó por el respaldo del sillón y se arrodilló junto al brazo del sofá, pasando sus deditos finos por la mano grande de Tyki, acariciando sus dedos finos y ágiles, y subiendo hasta hacer círculos en sus muñecas.

El hombre la observaba de reojo, con la cara apoyada en la otra mano y la boca entreabierta. Aún se seguía preguntando cómo y porqué demonios adoraba tantísimo a esa micurria de pelo negro y ojos dorados. Sabía que sería capaz de todo y más por ella, incluso de cederle cosas que dos hermanos no debían hacer.

Suspiró cuando notó que sus dedos habían llegado misteriosamente rápido hasta su cuello y sonrió, tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Road le sonrió y se levantó, apoyándose con la otra mano en el sofá y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que se desvió un poco hacia sus labios.

-¿Por qué te gusta torturarme de esta manera, enana?- dijo, con la voz ronca y suave, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Road sólo sonrió.

-Porque te ves realmente precioso así- susurró, arañando con delicadeza su frente y sus mejillas- Y me gustas mucho así… Mucho- volvió a darle otro beso- Muuuucho- rió.

-Eres mala, Road, muy mala.

-Lo sé. Pero tú también eres malo, Tyki, muy malo, porque disfrutas cada vez que lo hago.

Le apretó el rostro con sus dos manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo él, casi riendo- Porque entonces nos separarían- le tocó las puntas de los cabellos con los dedos.

-Pues claro que no lo haría, tonto.

En ese momento, se escuchó el estruendo del timbre de la puerta y ambos se separaron, Road divertida por el enfado repentino de Tyki, que se levantó a abrirles la puerta.

Le arrebató la cajetilla de las manos a Jasdero gruñendo y mascullando como un perro y se alejó a grandes zancadas, dando un portazo nada más entrar en su cuarto.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al idiota de Tyki?- preguntó Debit poniéndose una mano en la cadera.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Road sólo volvió a reír.

-Nada, Jasdebi. Es que está temperamental.

Jasdero se echó a reír y su hermano lo secundó, aunque luego le dio un golpe.

-Cállate.

-¡Auch!

-Vengaaaa, no peléeis- Road sonrió a uno y a otro desde una prudente distancia y ambos tragaron, asustados-. Podemos seguir jugando si queréis.

-S-sí...- dejó escapar Debit con voz temblorosa, pero sacudió la cabeza recuperándose y adoptó un gesto fatuo- Una enana como tú no podría ganarnos...

-Eso, eso, las enanas no ganan a Jasdebi.

Los gemelos se dieron la mano e hicieron un extraño balanceo, sentándose donde habían estado antes.

-Sin trampas- anunciaron a la vez, y Road rió.

-Oh, por favor... Yo nunca os haría trampas, chicos.

* * *

Natalie se sentó y le dio una de las dos copas que traía a Komui junto con un beso rápido en la mejilla que él apenas notó, concentrado como estaba en su discusión con el chico que tenía delante y que su novia notó en seguida que escapaba a su comprensión y a la del noventa por ciento de la población humana. Suspiró y le sonrió a la otra chica que ocupaba la mesa del bar.

-Ya están otra vez, ¿no?

-Eso parece. Estúpidos científicos- se quejó echándose hacia atrás el pelo, que llevaba en un complicado recogido que, no obstante, parecía muy sencillo.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, se le escapó un atisbo de dulzura al mirar al diminuto muchacho que discutía con Komui.

-A veces creo que las estúpidas somos nosotras, Fou- dijo con tono resignado-, y que ellos sólo son poco prácticos.

-No se te ocurra pensarlo, ¿cómo van a ser estos inteligentes?- preguntó retóricamente con un gesto burlón que la hizo reír, dándole un codazo a su acompañante, al que se le cayó la copa por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Eh!- exclamó sobresaltado, dando un bote en la silla.

-A ver si me haces caso así, baka-Bak.

-Yo ya te hago caso- masculló secándose con una servilleta.

-No nos lo hacéis para nada- se quejó Natalie, apoyándose en Komui-. Si lo llego a saber nos quedamos en casa.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos discutiendo lo que sucede cuando las moléculas de...

-Cállate ya, aburrido. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, parece que no sabes hablar de otra cosa y luego cuando estamos allí nunca haces nada.

-¡P-pero... Natalie! ¿Cómo que no hago nada? ¡Si yo siempre trabajo y te obedezco para que estés contenta y sonrías y...!- ella le dio un golpe que le cortó en seco los gritos, aunque siguió sollozando.

-A ver si aprendes, baka-Bak, eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú: portarte bien y ser educado.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y ellos suspiraron.

-Se alían contra nosotras- susurró Bak agachándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar a Komui.

-Son crueles...

-Mucho.

-Encima abusando, porque como tú eres pequeño...

-¡Eh! Que tenemos la misma edad.

Komui le lanzó una mirada elocuente, midiendo su... ¿metro y medio? En fin, su corta estatura.

-Ya lo sé, Bak-chan...- respondió con un brillo travieso.

-¡No me llames así!

-Tierra llamando a los hombres...- interrumpió Natalie bebiéndose su copa de golpe y agitándola vacía entre ellos- Si queréis que os dejemos algo de intimidad no tenéis más que...

-¡Nooooo, Natalieee, no me dejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!- se le tiró encima, apretándola contra él, y Bak cogió inconscientemente la mano de Fou, apretándola, aprovechando que se la veía tranquila por una vez mientras miraba a Natalie y Komui con una sonrisa.

-¡Ko, suéltame, que estamos en público, por Dios!

Fou soltó una carcajada tan fuerte y brusca como todo en ella.

-¡Venga, Natalie! ¿Quién es la aburrida ahora?

-Tú no te metas.

-Yo me meto donde quiero, baka-Bak.

-¡Para de llamarme así!

La conclusión del incidente fue que quince minutos después estaban los cuatro de pie en la calle porque una camarera les había pedido amablemente que salieran.

Fou estaba mascullando maldiciones y riñéndole a Bak, que intentaba replicar, mientras Natalie intentaba pensar algo práctico a pesar de tener a Komui llorando y disculpándose a gritos apretado a su cintura y dándole besos húmedos por toda la cara.

-¡Silencio, joder!- acabó chillando algo cabreada, y los otros tres detuvieron sus respectivas actividades para mirarla con la expresión de unos niños sorprendidos en falta por una institutriz. La chica esbozó su sonrisa más agradable- Así está mejor, no podía oír ni mis pensamientos. Hace un poco de frío para estar plantados en la calle y es evidente que lo de los bares no nos funciona, ya es la quinta vez en un mes que nos pasa esto... ¿Qué tal ir a casa de alguien?

-La nuestra está libre- replicó Fou alegremente. Bak suspiró; si siempre estuviera de tan buen humor seguramente su vida sería más fácil.

-Pues decidido, entonces. ¿Trajisteis el coche?

-No- negó Bak.

-¿Tienes coche? Yo siempre pensé que era de Fou.

-Claro, Bak-chan no llegaría a los pedales...

-¡Sí que llego!- se puso tan nervioso que se sonrojó y notó cómo le salían granos por todas partes, como siempre que se avergonzaba- ¡Ay!

-Eres un palurdo- sentenció Fou suspirando.

Natalie cerró el móvil, por el que había hablado rápidamente.

-En cinco minutos llega un taxi.

-¿Tendremos que estar cinco minutos aquí plantados? Joder, pues vaya gracia- Fou pateó el suelo, muy molesta.

Bak se acercó a abrazarla, rodeándole la cintura. Apenas le llegaba por el hombro cuando llevaba tacones, con lo cual quedaba bastante cómico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía la cara llena de granos y más bien parecía un niño con varicela abrazando a su madre.

-Venga, venga, no te sulfures.

-No me sulfuro, pero es que es una mierda.

-Bueno, podría ser peor- hacía frío, y Natalie se estremeció, así que se acercó a Komui y se puso los brazos de él alrededor-. Gracias, Ko- dijo aunque él no se había ofrecido, y el chico le sonrió.

-De nada.

-¿Ves? Al menos tenemos dos chicos estupendos para no pasar frío.

-Lo de estupendos es opinión tuya, yo lo dejaría en dos chicos a secas- se rió, y Bak frunció el ceño, pero ella se giró y lo besó suavemente al tiempo que estiraba la mano para darle un amistoso pellizco al brazo de Komui.

-Bueno, más o menos... No están a nuestro nivel, evidentemente, pero hacen lo que pueden los pobres.

-Sois muy listas vosotras dos- dejó caer Bak.

-Bastante- replicó Natalie con toda naturalidad.

-Jo, el taxi tarda- gimoteó Komui. La paciencia no era lo suyo.

-No tarda, Ko, dijo cinco minutos y no han pasado ni dos.

-¿Y no podría haber un taxi más cerca? Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la ciudad...

-... y el número de taxis...

-...además de la hora, que no es de las de más tráfico...

-...y la velocidad máxima media...

-Como sigáis haciendo cálculos mentales os mato- gruñó Fou cansada de tanta precisión.

-Estábamos intentando pasar el rato.

-Pues hacedlo de otra manera.

-Tenéis a vuestras novias aquí y sólo se os ocurre hacer matemáticas- suspiró Natalie.

-Científicos.

-Sí, son de otra especie.

-O de otro planeta.

-También es una posibilidad factible.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Es que encima que vienen de Marte, ellos deben de ser del sector más apartado.

-Normal.

-¿P-podéis dejarlo ya?- preguntó Komui.

-¿Dejar qué?- dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Es increíble.

-Les gusta, definitivamente les gusta.

-Anda, cierra el pico, baka-Bak- lo tomó de la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios- Y dejad de montar el pollo los dos.

-Oh, ahí está el taxi- dijo Natalie, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se parase junto a ellos- Veamos… Ko, tú ve delante. Y por favor no armes ningún numerito, ¿vale?- lo miró con ojitos de cordero.

El hombre puso pucheros y empezó a temblar nervioso, incapaz de decirle que no a su novia, hasta que al final suspiró resignado y le indicó que sí con la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Buen chico- le acarició la cabeza- Ale, ahora al taxi- le dio una palmadita en el trasero- ¡Vamos!

Se colocaron cada uno en sus asientos, y Fou le indicó al taxista el rumbo a seguir. Sorprendiendo a la otra pareja, Komui estuvo sorprendentemente callado durante todo el trayecto. Cuando bajaron del coche y pagaron al taxista, se aferró al brazo de su novia y empezó a hacerle carantoñas.

-Sí, Ko, te has portado muy bien.

Fou rió, pensando en lo peculiar que era la relación de esos dos y colocando a Natalie en un altar, como siempre, puesto que no alcanzaba a entender la tremenda paciencia que tenía con ese neurótico obsesivo. Miró de reojo a Bak, que también tenía sus peros- sobretodo ese sobreproteccionismo que tenía con la hermana de Komui, que solía provocarle ataques de celos-, pero ni de lejos era como Komui. Y lo agradecía. Ya le costaba tener paciencia cuando se ponía pesado, si llegase a ser como su compañero, no quería ni imaginar cuánto haría que debía haberlo matado.

Suspiró y pensó un poco en ellos, comparándose. Realmente eran dos parejas muy diferentes, no sólo en el comportamiento de ambos, sino también en la forma que tenían de quererse y manifestar su amor- Natalie era muy dulce y ella algo arisca, por ejemplo- y la forma en la que habían empezado a salir. Komui y Natalie habían pasado por el típico proceso de cortejo, carantoñas, mimitos y detallitos. Ella y Bak nunca habían sido así. Simplemente, un día, se dieron cuenta de que tenían algo especial después de tantos años de conocerse, y empezaron a salir. Y así seguían.

La pelirroja le apretó la mano a su novio y desvió la mirada. Bak la buscó con los ojos, y sólo alcanzó a ver un tímido sonrojo que lo hizo sonreír. Le devolvió el apretón con suavidad y devolvió la vista al frente.

-¡Bak, Fou! ¡Que os quedáis atrás y tenéis que abrir vosotros!

-¡Sí, sí, ahora vamos!- gritó Fou, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Ahora vamos?

-Sí. Oye, Bak- se detuvo girándose hacia él cuando estuvo segura de que la otra pareja se había adelantado lo suficiente.

-¿Sí?

-No hace falta que seas tan idiota.

-¿Eh?- preguntó, confuso.

Fou se sonrojó un poco más.

-Que no tienes que ser como Komui.

-¿Y para qué iba a querer yo ser como Komui?- parpadeó- Estoy bien así.

-¡Ah, realmente eres baka-Bak!

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

Fou se adelantó un poco y lo besó sin avisarle, apartando la vista rápidamente.

-Que realmente estás bien así. No tienes por qué ser tan idiota ni tan atento como ese cabeza hueca- murmuró.

Bak sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tonta, eso ya lo sé- dijo riendo.

-¡Quita! ¡No seas empalagoso!

-¡Fou, Bak!

-¡Sí!- le dio un golpe en el brazo con mucha fuerza, apartándolo de ella.

-¡Auch! Mira que eres bruta a veces.

Lo miró y le sacó la lengua, desafiante, adoptando una postura que Bak reconoció en seguida, ya que la había usado durante años para provocarle cuando eran niños para que acabasen peleando.

-¡Qué va, lo que pasa es que tú eres un blandengue, baka-Bak!

-¡Que no me llames así!

Fou rió y se adelantó a paso ligero, alcanzando en seguida a Komui y Natalie que los esperaban en la puerta de su casa. Cuando la pareja hubo entrado, Fou los siguió y le cerró la puerta a Bak en las narices, mostrándole la llave a través del cristal y subiendo las escaleras a paso lento.

-¡Fou!- gimoteó.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando el reloj de pulsera. De pronto, las llaves aparecieron bajo la ranura de la puerta y él las tomó con gesto confuso. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró, no había nadie en la explanada. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esta Fou… siempre igual…

* * *

Se acercó a la piscina sin disimular su abatimiento, sabiéndose a salvo por la soledad y el jardín. La hierba estaba fresca debajo de sus pies, y la brisa le golpeaba todo el cuerpo menos el hombro en el que llevaba la toalla, lo cual lo hacía sentir algo mejor, si bien no del todo. La verdad era que tenía cero ganas de ir a hacer el idiota en el agua, pero si no iba parecería muy raro y no tenía interés en ser interrogado, así que se preparó para fingirse tan alegre, despreocupado y bromista como de costumbre nada más entrar en el radio de visión de sus compañeros.

-Allá vamos- murmuró pintando un gesto desenfadado en su cara al esquivar unos setos para precipitarse en el claro de la piscina, a la que iba a llegar tras dar un formidable rodeo que lo había llevado por casi todo el enorme jardín.

Nada más verlos sus ojos recogieron maquinalmente algunos datos: Lenalee seguía estando tan buena como siempre, incluso más con ese bikini morado con un lacito a cada lado de sus perfectas caderas y otro en medio de sus bonitos pechos; Allen y ella seguían en la fase de estupidez propia del principio de la relación, como evidenciaba el ridículo juego en el que estaban inmersos, consistente en que el chico la cogía por la cintura, la levantaba y luego la sumergía un poco en el agua entre risas y chapoteos; Clara y Kanda no le estaban haciendo tampoco ni caso, con lo cual fingirse alegre había sido un esfuerzo innecesario y Clara estaba encantadora en ese estupendo, sencillo y estúpidamente inocente bañador blanco palabra de honor que no tenía ningún adorno. Guau.

Se acercó a los dos que estaban fuera del agua y puso una mano en el hombro de Clara, que a punto estuvo de dejar caer el libro que leía.

-¡Lavi, qué susto!- exclamó en voz baja.

-Sé que vas a ponerte como un tomate, pero te lo voy a decir igual: estás muy buena en bañador- comentó con una sonrisa que en otro tiempo (y con alguien no tan inocente y adorable) hubiera ocultado una segunda intención más que evidente.

-N-no empieces a decir tonterías...

-No son tonterías, es cierto, ¿todos los bañadores caros son tan encantadoramente sencillos?- preguntó dándole un tirón a la prenda a la altura de su barriga- Porque entonces creo que los fabricantes de lazos deben pagar para deshacerse de ellos.

Clara se rió, renunciando del todo a su lectura.

-No me gustan las cosas recargadas.

-Ya lo veo, ya- se volvió para mirar a su amigo, que dormía en la tumbona de al lado con el pelo suelto, los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y una pierna levantada- Yu parece una bonita modelo intentando pillar un moreno natural hoy- comentó riendo y contagiándola.

-Mira que eres malo... No podría pasar por una chica ni aunque quisiera.

-No en bañador, la verdad, con esos músculos...- suspiró- Me pregunto dónde los mete cuando se viste, no se le notan nada- Clara le dirigó una mirada extrañada.

-Lavi... ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con sus adorables ojos abiertos de par en par.

El chico se sintió de pronto completamente desarmado y muy tentado de confesarse, pero resistió como pudo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Nah, estoy un poco cansado, nada más. Quizás debería seguir el ejemplo de Yu para variar.

Clara intentó parar la carcajada con la mano.

-Dices eso porque has llegado ahora y lo ves así, en cuanto lo veas alejarse no dirás lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Es que... Verás...- cogió el vaso de zumo que tenía en una mesita al otro lado y bebió- Antes se quedó dormido boca abajo y se quemó toda la espalda- rió otra vez-, como olvidó ponerse crema...

-Di más bien que no quiso que nadie lo ayudara a ponérsela y no llegaba a su propia espalda- puntualizó Lavi, alejándose un momento para coger la botella de agua que Kanda tenía al lado-. Mira que es imbécil.

Clara se sonrojó intentando no confesar que ella se había formulado la misma teoría.

-¡Lavi!- Lenalee salía del agua riendo y chorreando agua por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y le resultó algo preocupante que la imagen no le resultara tentadora en absoluto. Si la hubiera visto así un año antes hubiera dado lo que fuera por quitarle incluso el bikini. Pero sonrió de todas formas.

-El hijo pródigo está de vuelta- anunció teatralmente-. Y quiere darse una zambullida ahora que los tortolitos han sacado sus corazones del agua.

-Cállate ya- dijo Allen apareciendo tras él y dándole un golpe con la toalla.

-Te hecho una carrera.

-Buf- sonrió- ¿Seguro que puedes? Creo que no estás muy en forma.

-Te vas a enterar, moyashi.

-Ja. Ya te gustaría.

Se metieron de un salto en el agua y empezaron a nadar de un lado a otro, haciendo varias rondas en las que cada vez había un ganador distinto. Lenalee suspiró, eligiendo instalar su toalla junto a la tumbona de Clara en lugar de ocupar la suya.

-Al final el día parece que va a acabar bien- comentó la americana.

-Pues sí- replicó la otra sonriendo y señaló a Kanda con la cabeza-. ¿Hace mucho que duerme?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros-. Ya lo conoces, cierra los ojos y no se sabe si está pensando, si está evitando la conversación o si se ha quedado frito.

Lenalee se rió ante la descripción tan exacta.

-Sí, te entiendo.

No quiso decir que sí lo sabía más o menos por los gruñidos sordos que se le escapaban cada rato por la garganta, porque eso habría significado confesar que no estaba prestando a su lectura tanta atención como parecía. Se puso rojísima sólo de pensar que estaba ocultando algo.

-A-allen y Lavi nadan muy bien- comentó para salir del paso.

-Sí...- Lenalee la miró preocupada- ¿Estás bien, Clarita? Estás muy colorada... Quizás pasaras demasiado tiempo al sol... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un lugar más sombreado?

-N-no, no es nada, estoy bien-se rió nerviosa-. Te parecerá a ti, o habrá sido por costumbre, yo creo que ya me sonrojo por manía y todo.

Lenalee soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, cómo eres. Nadie se sonroja por costumbre- le dio un golpecito en el brazo y Clara intentó mostrarse relajada y cambiar de tema con sutileza. Kanda le ahorró el mal trago.

-Joder...- masculló llevándose la mano al cuello, que tenía completamente tieso, e intentando estirarse.

Las dos lo miraron, Lenalee con una dulce sonrisa y Clara con la admiración que siempre le causaba su rostro al despertar, con esos ojos desenfocados.

-Vaya lenguaje para usar ante una señorita, Yu- gritó Lavi desde la piscina. A nadie le extrañó que hubiera oído el apenas audible taco del japonés. Ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que hiciera esas cosas.

-Que te den, idiota- giró la cara con gesto aun algo perdido e intentó incorporarse, pero el roce de la tumbona lo hizo volver a dejarse caer con un gruñido de dolor.

-No te muevas mucho, Kanda, estás completamente calcinado por detrás- avisó Clara con gesto preocupado.

-Ahora ya me di cuenta.

-Iré a por mi neceser, tengo una crema para eso- anunció Lenalee, levantándose.

Clara esperaba que replicara, pero no lo hizo, y él frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa de su mirada.

-¿Qué? No la necesito y no voy a usarla, pero aunque lo dijera iría de todas maneras.

-N-no he dicho nada...

-Lo has pensado.

-N-no... B-bueno, sí, pero...

-Bah. Cállate.

Con mucho esfuerzo y movimientos lentos consiguió incorporarse un poco sin morir en el proceso. A la mierda con el sol, con su mala leche y con las amigas encantadoras que lo obligaban a abandonar el refugio seguro de su habitación para ir a convertirse en una gamba encima de una tumbona.

Clara decidió no abrir la boca hasta que dejara de dar miedo con esa aura de mal humor que lo rodeaba. Otra vez estaba completamente intimidada por él.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- Lenalee se echó la crema en las manos y las frotó una contra otra- Muéstrame esa espalda, Kanda.

-Ni de coña.

-Oh, no seas crío... Con esto te curará más rápido.

-Las quemaduras se van solas.

-No las de primer grado.

-Tsk. Son unas estúpidas quemaduras de sol.

-Precisamente, pueden curarse con esto. Venga.

-No.

-Kanda...

-He dicho que no.

Suspiró y alzó los hombros, sentándose tras Kanda

-¡Joder! ¿¡Qué parte del NO no has entendido! ¿La N o la O?

-La de "si note pones crema en la espalda mañana por la mañana no podrás moverte"

El japonés poco pudo hacer debido a que si se movía mínimamente de cintura para arriba acabaría muriendo de dolor, de modo que acabó aceptando con un gruñido, aunque su mal humor no desapareció. La chica pasó un dedo con delicadeza por la espalda de su amigo, que se estremeció al contacto frío de la crema. Ella sonrió y se dio el lujo de pasarle la mano entera, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo, ya que le dolía y a la vez suponía un alivio notar al fresco en contraste con el ardor que sentía.

-¿Ves como es mejor?

-Tsk. Sólo es pringoso- se negaba a aceptar que la chica tuviese algo de razón.

Clara suspiró, y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que no fuese capaz de darle la razón a nadie en absoluto.

No dijo nada más, sólo observó en silencio como Lenalee continuaba con su tarea de ponerle crema, que se vio repentinamente interrumpida por el vibrar de su móvil, en ese momento tirado sobre la toalla de la chica.

-Clara, ¿puedes cogerlo, por favor?- dijo, ensañada con uno de los omóplatos de su amigo.

-Por supuesto- contestó, arrepintiéndose al segundo, avergonzada por contestar- ¿D-diga?

-¿Lenalee?- escuchó una voz de hombre.

-Ah, no, Lenalee ahora mismo no puede ponerse. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Komui, su hermano. ¿Tú quién eres?

-Oh, me… me llamo Clara, encantada.

-Igualmente- su voz parecía más amable que antes- ¿Puedes decirle que se ponga un segundo, por favor?

-Sí, en seguida- se separó el móvil de la oreja y la buscó con la mirada- Lenalee- dijo, tapando el micrófono- Es tu hermano Komui, dice que te pongas un segundo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, se levantó, metió las manos bajo la ducha de la piscina y se las secó en la toalla de Clara, cuyo pico sobresalía del lado de la tumbona. Le cogió el móvil a la chica de la mano con suavidad y se lo puso al teléfono.

-Hola, hermano- saludó- Clara, ¿puedes seguir tú por mí?- susurró, tapando levemente el micrófono con los dedos- Sí, sí seguimos en casa de Kanda.

Clara enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, lo cual resaltó muchísimo sobre su piel pálida, e incluso Kanda pudo notarlo, que la observó extrañado, con una ceja alzada.

-¿No te estará dando el sol demasiado a ti también?- la miró de arriba abajo- Como eres tan blanca…

-N-no… t-tranquilo… e-estoy bien…- respiró profundamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él con lentitud y ocupando el sitio de su amiga- Si… si no te importa voy a seguir yo…

-Haz lo que te dé la gana- respondió de mala manera.

Clara suspiró de nuevo y tomó el bote de crema, echándose un poco en las manos, y, tras dudar un pocounos instantes, se dirigió a los hombros del chico, también algo rojos. Deslizó las manos suavemente por ellos y sintió que enrojecía todavía más, agradeciendo enormemente que no pudiese verla. Su cuerpo era mucho más duro y sus músculos mucho más tensos y firmes de lo que había podido imaginar. Lavi tenía razón. ¿Cómo era posible que con la ropa no se le notasen en absoluto?

Extendió completamente la crema y se puso otra poca en las manos, bajando por la espalda y siguiendo el recorrido de su columna vertebral.

"Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios" pensaba. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa y sentía que el estómago no paraba de darle vueltas "¿Lenalee cuándo demonios vas a terminar de hablar?"

Al mirar a su amiga se dio cuenta de había dejado su móvil en la mesa donde ella había soltado el libro y había cogido éste, tumbándose y dedicándose a leer. En ese momento, por primera vez desde que la conocía, había sentido ganas de gritarle si era tonta o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué no veía la vergüenza que estaba pasando?

Otro poco más. Sólo le quedaba extenderla por la zona de la cintura.

"¿Por qué demonios no me habré puesto más crema en las manos? Soy idiota" recapacitó, sintiendo ganas de chocarse contra algo, pero como lo más cercano era la espalda abrasada de Kanda, decidió ignorarlo.

Movió la cabeza, y bufó, buscando las fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde para terminar de cubrirle la espalda. Se sintió tremendamente extraña, confusa y ofuscada cuando por la cabeza le surcó la idea de tocarle los brazos y dejarse llevar por la curiosidad de saber si la piel que no se le había quemado estaba caliente, y si los músculos de sus brazos eran iguales a los de su espalda. Tan firmes.

-Ya está- susurró- ¿Mejor?

Kanda bufó, exasperado, pero no era capaz de contestarle mal. Bueno, no tan mal como al resto.

-Tsk. Es pringoso- repitió-. Pero está fresco.

-¿Mejor?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bah- intentó levantarse, pero el dolor lo hizo volver a sentarse maldiciendo.

-Déjalo, ya me aparto yo.

Lo dijo más de broma que nada, y por eso se quedó un poco (muy) helada al notar la mano de Kanda en su muñeca. Se giró con ojos asustados.

-No me levantaba por eso- aclaró el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

Incapaz de contestar, asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente buscando las palabras. Unas palabras en realidad, las que fueran.

-No cogemos los dos en la tumbona- dijo al fin sintiéndose al instante como una completa imbécil. Le llegó amortiguada una risa de Lenalee que la chica intentó esconder tras el libro.

-Ya- pero no la soltó, le apretó más la mano y apretó también los labios, evitando su mirada-. Yo...- no le salía. Realmente quería decirlo, pero no podía, y se quedó ahí sintiendo cómo los ojos de Clara lo interrogaban antes de dispararle un rayo de comprensión.

-Ah. Claro, perdona, no me daba cuenta- tiró de él, sonriendo, y lo ayudó a aguantar el pinchazo de dolor de la quemadura para que se pusiera de pie.

-Gracias- masculló haciéndose con la toalla y colocándosela como una capa para taparse la espalda del sol, gruñendo ante el contacto de la tela. Lenalee miró por encima del libro.

-Dormir al sol no es una buena idea, Kanda. Tendrás eso por unos días... Y a ver cómo te vistes para ir al instituto- volvió a reír, pero esta vez sin esconderse.

-Cállate ya- replicó enfadado mientras pasaba junto a la tumbona de Lenalee para coger un botellín de agua, y ella le cogió el brazo cuando se agachó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira que eres tonto, dormirte al sol- regañó cariñosamente.

Normalmente Kanda le hubiera gruñido, pero dado que lo había aguantado hasta el punto de ayudarlo a pesar de sus malos modos sólo la miró con reproche y se levantó con el agua en la mano. Clara seguía de pie donde la había dejado.

-Puedes hacer algo.

-Ah... Sí...- miró confusa a su alrededor y sus ojos aterrizaron en la piscina, donde jugaban Lavi y Allen- Voy... a bañarme un poco.

-No te canses mucho- aconsejó Lenalee.

-No, descuida.

Se alejó y se metió con una ágil zambullida.

-Guau- admiró Lenalee, manteniendo su mirada de perplejidad al verla nadar con brazadas firmes.

-Es buena- dejó caer Kanda, sentado a su lado y todavía envuelto en la toalla como un niño pequeño.

-Ya te digo...

Lavi y Allen pronto se acercaron a saludarla, y ambos parecían estar haciéndole comentarios y preguntas sobre el mismo tema. Pronto organizaron una carrera los tres, y Clara les ganó de largo a pesar de que daba brazadas más lentas.

Lenalee se rió.

-Parece una sirenita, toda pequeñita y pálida.

-Tsk.

-Creo que le gustas.

-No.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Tú tampoco.

-Puedo averiguarlo.

-Intentarlo- le sonrió, desafiante.

-¿Querrías saberlo?

-No realmente. Pero me lo dirías de todas formas. Siempre lo haces.

-Ya.

Se quedaron un rato en un silencio sólo roto por los gritos de sus compañeros, sus brazadas y el agua que Kanda bebía cada tanto.

-Oye... Kanda...

Él la miró, preocupado por su tono nervioso pero sin dejar ver ni pizca de eso en su cara seria.

-¿Qué?- espetó cortante.

-Allen... Realmente no te molesta, ¿no? Quiero decir... A pesar de las peleas y todo... Tú... No crees que...

-Moyashi es idiota- afirmó muy convencido-. Pero es bueno.

Lenalee sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Bah. No es importante.

-Sí lo es. Para mí sí- afirmó aun más sonriente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kanda miró a otro lado, incómodo. Quería decirle algo, incluso sabiendo que no era cosa suya y que no tenía que hacerlo.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-¿Eh?- parpadeó, confusa, y sus enormes ojos lo miraron inocentes- ¿Con qué?

Kanda suspiró.

-Da igual.

-S-si tú lo dices...

-Sólo ten cuidado. En general.

-Vale... Empiezas a darme miedo, pareces mi hermano...

-Tsk.

Lenalee se rió al verlo tan enfadado.

-Venga, que no es para tanto... Si mi hermano es un encanto...

-Cuando está inconsciente.

-Te recuerdo que tu madre lo adora.

-Mi madre adora a Lavi.

-También es verdad...-Kanda esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida y Lenalee se rió otra vez- Qué malos somos.

-No, sólo digo la verdad. Mi madre los adora porque es como ellos… demasiado… se mueve demasiado… no para quieta…

-Sí- dijo ella, divertida- es un manojo de nervios. Pero se hace encantadora y todos la adoran.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que no conocía a ninguna persona que le tuviese manía a su madre o le cayese mal. Haruka expelía demasiado carisma como para que alguien pudiese cogerle manía por su forma de ser.

-¡Mira!- dijo de pronto- Parece que Clara ha vuelto a ganar.

En efecto, la muchacha había vuelto a llegar la primera al bordillo y en ese momento estaba trepando por él para salir de la piscina, jadeando bastante, y sentándose en él. Lavi y Allen se acercaron a ella; el pelirrojo subió de un salto, y Allen lo hizo por las escaleras, colocándose a su lado y poniéndole la mano en la espalda para ayudarla a respirar mejor.

-¿Estás bien, Clara?- gritó Lenalee desde su sitio.

-Sí- respondió Lavi por ella- Es sólo que se ha sofocado demasiado nadando. Pero tranquila, no te acerques, no se vaya a agobiar más.

-Desde luego…

Ambos observaron cómo la chica se dejaba abrazar un poco por Lavi.

-Le gusta Lavi- dijo el japonés muy convencido.

-¿Uh?- no lo había escuchado bien- ¿Cómo dices?

-A ella, que le gusta Lavi- respondió, molesto por tener que repetirlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre anda pegándose a él para que la abrace.

-Bueno, es normal, Lavi es un chico muy cariñoso.

-Y sobón.

-No soba a Clara.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te molestaría que se colgase por Lavi?

-No.

-Entonces te molestaría que le hiciese daño.

-Tsk.

No afirmó, pero tampoco lo negó. No quería reconocer que en el fondo se preocupaba un poco por ella, y su cuerpo tembló un poco al recordarla rompiéndose delante de sus ojos. Había sido extrañamente desagradable y no quería volver a verla así.

-No le gusta Lavi- dijo Lenalee a los pocos segundos- Me lo dijo. Lo ve como un hermano mayor.

-¿Te lo crees?

-No del todo. No le gusta, pero creo que le atrae un poco. Es normal- alzó los hombros- Lavi es siempre muy dulce con ella. Pero no creo que le acabe gustando.

Se estiró un poco y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ellos para corroborar que Clara estaba bien. Kanda se quedó allí, sentado, liado en una manta, bebiendo agua y observando a sus amigos ayudar a la chica a levantarse y traerla junto a él, a pesar de que les aseguraba que ya estaba bien y que podía caminar sola, y sintió cierto alivio al comprobar- a pesar de que ya lo sabía- que él no era el único que se preocupaba por ella.


	32. Cuidado con las puertas

_Hiii! He tardado un montón en corregir porque justo me ha llamado mi novio XD Con esto de que no nos vemos en todo el verano hablamos más unas abuelitas jubiladas jajaja Pero os dejo aquí un capi, y me pondré a ver si corrijo el siguiente también y lo subo mañana, por si acaso nos da racha de no publicar por el motivo que sea =P Aunque no creo porque yo ya estoy bastante más libre de aquí a final de mes!_

_Thx por ser todas tan pacientes, fieles y maravillosas, lo cierto es que en cuestión de lectoras no podremos fardar de cantidad, pero desde luego tenemos calidad para repartir!_

_Kss!_

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo ya, y Allen y Lenalee se habían marchado hacía un rato los dos juntos, ya que el muchacho había insistido en acompañarla hasta que ella había cedido, aunque tampoco le había costado demasiado. Kanda intentaba vestirse en su habitación sin demasiado éxito, ya que cada vez que intentaba pasarse una camiseta por los hombros, la espalda le dolía horrores. Empezaba a resultar desesperante. Al final optó por quedarse sin parte de arriba, pensando que el comentario de Lenalee era muy cierto… ¿Cómo demonios iba a vestirse para ir a clase el lunes? Afortunadamente, todavía era sábado por la noche, era probable que le dolería menos.

En ese momento, sonaron unos leves toquecitos en la puerta de su cuarto y gruñó un seco "adelante" mientras guardaba la última prenda que había intentando pasarse por los brazos. Lavi entró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y lo observó detenidamente, con el pelo recogido en alto para evitar que le rozase la espalda desnuda y todavía algo roja.

-Si te pones de espaldas y no llegas a tener tanto músculo, parecerías una tía- rió.

-Vete a la mierda- se quejó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Depende. ¿Quieres que me vaya a la mierda o que te diga lo que me pasa?

-Habla o de verdad que te vas a tomar por culo, gilipollas.

-Joder, a veces desearía ser yo la mujer, para que me tratases más amablemente.

-Serías igual de gilipollas como mujer que como hombre, así que te trataría igual. ¿Me dices qué carajo te pasa?

-Cómo están los humos… En fin, te cuento, cangrejito… Joder, no me mires así. Sólo tú eres capaz de quemarte la espalda por no ser capaz de pedirle a alguien que te la pusiera… Podrías habérselo pedido a Clarita…

-Lavi…

-Lo siento, es que hacéis TAN buena pareja… Dos princesitas juntas- rió- Vale, vale. Pero sí que creo que pegáis… ella tan indefensa y tú tan imponente… En fin, a lo que iba, tengo que hablarte de Irene.

-Qué novedad.

-¡Ey! Estás aprendiendo bien, pequeño padawan. Cada vez eres más sarcástico.

-¿Vas al grano?

-Está bien. Jo, con lo divertido que es liarte.

El golpe que dio Kanda sobre la mesa le indicó que si no le contaba ya lo que sucedía acabaría empotrado contra el armario. Se sentó delante de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Resumiendo... Estoy jodido.

-Estupendo.

-Hablo en serio- aclaró, y la mirada que le echó no dejó lugar a dudas de que realmente era así. Kanda suspiró y fue a sentarse frente a él. Tenía un aspecto bastante curioso con ese extraño recogido, pero tenía tan pocas ganas de reírse que no le costó aguantarse.

-Cuéntamelo.

-¿Te sientes paciente hoy, Yu-chan?

-Para nada.

-Entonces no sé si es buena idea- sonrió un poco y Kanda bufó, incómodo, para después estirar la mano y darle una palmada en la pierna.

-Hazlo de una puta vez- masculló.

-Gracias- respiró profundamente antes de empezar-. Me la tiré como siempre y luego... Luego se lo dije- no esperó a que tuviera que formular en alto la pregunta que tenía en el ceño fruncido-. Le dio otra vez esa especie de ataque de pánico... Dios mío, es horrible verla así... La tenía en brazos y temblaba, como si me tuviera miedo. Me estaba dando asco a mí mismo por obligarla a quedarse ahí.

-¿Obligarla?- arqueó una ceja.

Clara se acercaba a la puerta para avisar que la cena estaba lista, pero el puñetazo que oyó la detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Lavi apoyó la cara en sus manos, lamiendo el golpe de sus nudillos un poco.

-Tu cama es de madera maciza, no me acordaba- murmuró antes de seguir su relato-. Joder, tuve que obligarla, se revolvía como loca. Todavía no sé cómo no llegó a morderme o algo.

-Está loca- dijo con toda sinceridad.

-No. Sólo tiene un pequeño trauma.

-¿Que la hace pensar que vas a violarla?

La chica palideció, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-No es eso, Yu. Después... De pronto se relajó, pero más bien parecía... Tendrías que haberlo visto. Es escalofriante.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me disculpé o algo así. Quería que se calmara, joder, me daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Hubiera saltado por la puta ventana si me lo hubiera pedido- alzó la cara y Kanda se sorprendió al ver su mirada decidida.

-Como me entere que saltas por una ventana que no sea la mía sin estar borracho, te mato.

Se le escapó una carcajada que sonó algo desesperada, pero de todas formas lo liberó de la tensión que se le había acumulado durante el relato sin que se diera cuenta. Esta vez fue él quien alargó la mano y la puso en la pierna de Kanda, pero no fue algo rápido como lo del japonés, sino que la dejó allí, apretando.

-Gracias, Yu. Eres un buen amigo.

-Quita la mano, pervertido- replicó sin hacer nada por sacársela de encima y Lavi volvió a reír.

-Como quieras, jefe.

Clara se sorprendió de que no añadiera nada del estilo "aunque sé que te gusta", mientras se preguntaba qué mano tenía que quitar y de dónde, pero por otro lado notaba en su voz algo que no había oído antes. También en la de Kanda.

-Acaba de contármelo antes de que venga alguien.

Se sintió un poco culpable al oír las palabras del chico. Realmente estaba espiándolos... Pero no iba a parar ahora.

-La acuné hasta que se quedó dormida y la acosté, estaba tan asustada, parecía tan...

-Sáltate la parte chorra.

-Vale, perdón. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que volvería el día de costumbre y me fui. Creo que... Mierda, salí corriendo. Me dio miedo. No entiendo qué le pasa.

-Es algo nuevo para ti, eso de no entender algo.

-Sí- reconoció dejando que le saliera toda la frustración en el monosílabo.

Clara escuchó una palmada contra una tela y se sorprendió, ¿Kanda acababa de hacer un gesto de aliento?

-Deberías investigar un poco- aconsejó al fin, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me meta en su vida?

-Sí.

-No me lo creo.

-Yo tampoco.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, y cuando la chica ya iba a entrar, Lavi lo interrumpió.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírmelo?- preguntó.

Kanda alzó una ceja.

-¿Decirte qué?

-"Te lo dije". Tú lo sabías, ¿no, Yu? Que no iba a salir bien.

-Todavía no ha salido mal- objetó el japonés. No le gustaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación, ni el ojo triste de Lavi.

-Pero tiene toda la pinta de estar a punto.

-Estás vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Después, escuchó a Lavi lanzar un quejido considerablemente alto que la sobresaltó un poco, y luego se oyó su risa, algo nerviosa pero bastante más aliviada.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No debería dar las cosas por sentadas antes de que sucedan… Gracias, Yu. Eres el mejor cuando quieres. Te abrazaría, pero creo que tu espalda no lo soportaría, cangrejito- bromeó.

Clara se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que Lavi era capaz de cambiar de un registro a otro y asimilar las cosas, y por un momento deseó ser como él. Al recapacitar unos segundos, pensó que quizás no era tan bueno como podía parecer en un principio.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando escuchó los muelles de la cama y los pasos de ambos chicos, y su cuerpo se movió solo hacia delante, su mano se aferró al pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió, chocando con algo que sonó como hueco. Asomó la cabeza para descubrir que le había dado a Kanda con la puerta en la frente, y no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa al rememorar el sonido a vacío que se había escuchado.

-¿Te hace gracia?- preguntó el chico secamente y muy cabreado.

-N-no es eso… Es… es que… es que cuando te he golpeado… ha… ha sonado hueco…

Lavi fue el que no pudo resistirlo y rió, contagiándola ante la mirada furibunda del japonés, que se frotaba la frente con una mano, intentando paliar el dolor del golpe. Lo que sí les sorprendió fue ver ascender la mano blanca de la chica y rozar el lugar donde lo había golpeado con la punta de los dedos, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Verás el chichón que te saldrá mañana.

-Yo sigo sin verle el lado divertido a todo esto.

-Eso es porque el golpe te ha dejado tonto, Yu. ¿A que sí, princesa?

-¿Qué querías?- interrumpió antes de que Clara le siguiese el juego, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de si lo haría o no.

La chica apartó la mano de la frente del japonés y le asintió con la cabeza, algo más seria.

-Venía a avisaros de que la cena ya está servida. Nanny me ha dicho que lo hiciese por ella.

-¡Qué mona nuestra princesita, ayudando a la pobre Nanny!- Lavi se echó sobre la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos, complacido al ver que era cada vez menos reticente a sus mimos.

Kanda los observó bajar las escaleras y se preguntó de dónde sacaba Lenalee la teoría de que no le gustaba Lavi pero él sí.

"Las mujeres están locas" pensó, mientras seguía el camino de sus amigos a paso lento.

* * *

Suspiró antes de llevarse otra cucharada de cereales a la boca y mascarlos con lentitud. Sabía perfectamente que no era lo más apropiado para cenar, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar y le apetecía algo dulce, de modo que había atacado sin piedad a los chococrispies. Se removió un poco en su sillón y siguió contemplando la película con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

_-Pensé que no volvería a verte… Estaba tan asustada…_

_-Mi amor…_

-Por Dios- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando.

No tenía ni idea de qué extraña fuerza malévola de los infiernos la había llevado a escoger aquella basura romántica, pero desde que se había levantado tenía ganas de cosas dulces y melosas, y aquella peli le venía como anillo al dedo, por muy cursi que fuese, a pesar de que sólo le recordaba a la charla que había tenido con Lavi. Cuando se le acabaron los crispies, cogió la caja que había dejado en el suelo a su derecha, junto al cartón de la leche, y se sirvió otro cuenco más. Tendrían denunciar a los creadores de aquellos malditos cereales… ¡Eran absurdamente adictivos!

_-Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca… que estaremos juntos para siempre._

_-Angélica, no hace falta que te lo prometa, sabes que siempre te amaré._

_-Oh, Joseph…_

-Sí, venga…- cogió el mando, y decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante meloseo por un día, fue cambiando de canal hasta que dio con una de sus pelis de acción preferidas- Genial… La jungla de cristal…- se acomodó mejor en el sillón- Un rato de Bruce Willis en camiseta de tirantes y paseando por un suelo lleno de cristales es justo lo que necesitaba… ¡Dios bendiga América!- bromeó consigo misma.

Estuvo comiendo hasta que terminaron los créditos. Luego apagó la tele y dejó el tazón sobre la mesita, cruzándose de piernas y mirando al techo, y suspirando al darse cuenta de que tenía que enfrentarse al momento que llevaba evitando toda la tarde. Pensar en las palabras de Lavi.

Se le tensó la espalda sólo de intentarlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo todo con claridad. Había un margen entre el momento en el que había puesto sus brazos alrededor de ella y el momento en el que se había despertado sola en la cama que no podía rellenar del todo. Apenas conservaba de esos momentos la vaga conciencia de su voz susurrándole tranquilizadora y el movimiento rítmico de un balanceo que sin duda también intentaba calmarla, pero ni siquiera le sonaba haber estado nerviosa, o haber hablado. Ni tampoco se había quedado con ninguno de sus murmullos.

Pero recordaba lo anterior. Con una claridad abrumadora.

"Quiero que seas mía"

Eso era lo que había dicho. Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera volver a abrirlos nunca.

"Pero ahora sí quiero volver a hacerlo" pensó "No como entonces."

Se apretó las piernas con tanta fuerza que no supo si se había hecho daño en ellas.

"Entonces no hubiera querido volver a abrirlos..." se repitió. Miró el reloj. Las doce.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lavi?- preguntó en un susurro al aire.

A lo mejor estaba pensando él también. O igual estaba durmiendo. Se acordaba de cómo se había sentido ella. Había pasado semanas sola, durmiendo más que nunca en su vida. Cualquier cosa era mejor que comerse el tarro de esa manera tan patética e inútil.

Miró la nota que estaba sobre la mesa y la cogió.

-Así que volverá...

Se vio obligada a tragarse su orgullo y confesarse que no lo entendía. Lo rechazaba, se mostraba asquerosamente patética (tanto que ni ella podía recordarlo) y él sólo la abrazaba y decía que volvería.

-Pues vaya.

Tiró el papel hecho una bola en un repentino arranque de mal genio.

-Es un mocoso idiota. Simplemente eso.

Y ella había dejado pasar a un hombre como Tyki por ese mocoso idiota.

"Ya es hora de dejarse de tonterías, Irene. Tendrás que empezar a enfrentarte a las cosas como son. A lo que piensas"

No había elegido a su alumno por el sexo. Tyki tenía más experiencia y era tan atractivo como Lavi, incluso más, porque sabía dosificarse mucho mejor. Y se lo había demostrado.

"Quiero que seas mía"

Tyki nunca habría dicho eso. No en serio. Podría habérselo susurrado en la cama, una de tantas tonterías que sería capaz de dejar caer con su agradable voz para excitarla, pero no lo habría dicho de verdad. Habría sido un mero cumplido, uno que ya le habían hecho antes. Pero no una petición segura, directa.

-Es tan jodidamente joven...- musitó. Ella también había sido así. Y también había querido que alguien le perteneciera. Pertenecer a alguien.

Y lo había hecho. Ella se lo había dicho, le había anunciado que quería ser suya de la misma manera confiada en que Lavi le había dicho a ella que quería que se le ofreciera, y él había respondido que siempre lo sería. Se llevó una mano a los ojos en un acto reflejo, aunque no estaba llorando.

-Parezco una protagonista de esas pelis cursis... Qué asco.

Burlarse de sí misma no la ayudó a quitarse el frío que estaba sintiendo a pesar de los veinte grados que reinaban en su piso, y por eso salió del salón y se metió en la cama, envolviéndose con las mantas. Estaba temblando. Y no sabía por qué. Casi le pareció sentir unos brazos a su alrededor, unos que pensaba que había olvidado. Pero pronto cambiaron por otros más livianos, más dulces y más posesivos. Los reconoció tan rápido como los otros. Eran los de Lavi, que intentaban refugiarla. Pero ella no quería. No quería depender de él. Era demasiado joven, y ella no quería depender de nadie nunca más. No quería dejar nada por nadie nunca más. Se liberó del abrazo y se giró para mirarlo.

Estaba serio, no sonreía, y de su ojo caía una lágrima solitaria que salía de la nada de su mirada. No parecía enfadado, ni triste. Nada en realidad. Estaba inexpresivo. Vacío.

Conocía eso. Ella había estado así.

-¡No!- gritó sentándose en la cama con al respiración agitada. Se puso una mano en el pecho palpitante y miró a su alrededor, confundida. Había sido una pesadilla.

Gimió y se dejó caer en las almohadas.

-Dios mío...- musitó- Necesito una aspirina. O una copa- se miró las manos temblorosas-. Mejor que sean las dos.

* * *

Lenalee se subió a cuatro patas a la cama, mirando a Allen, que se había quedado dormido, agotado de tanto nadar. Estaba justo encima de él, y dobló un poco los brazos para darle un tierno beso en la nariz. El chico frunció el ceño, bufó un poquito, bostezó y abrió los ojos, topándose con la cara de ella a dos milímetros.

-Y yo que pensaba que era de noche...- murmuró.

-Es de noche, Allen.

-Pues a mí me parece que ha salido el sol- le dio un beso muy suave y bostezó otra vez mientras ella se reía- ¿Qué?

-Que eso ha sido muy mono- le hizo cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello y Allen le puso las manos en la cintura.

-Gracias.

-Estás agotado, ¿verdad?- se tiró sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el pecho con los dedos.

-Sí- respondió, estirándose.

-Es que menuda paliza que te has dado hoy en la piscina con Lavi y Clara.

-Uf, y que lo digas. Por cierto, no sabía que Clara fuese tan buena nadadora.

-Ni yo. Fue toda una sorpresa.

-Desde luego que sí, agradable, sin duda. Me alegró verla moviéndose con tanta energía, aunque luego acabase así la pobre.

-Ajam…- no dijo nada más.

Allen colocó su barbilla sobre el pelo de Lenalee y aspiró un poco su aroma, besándola en la frente y mirando su rostro absorto. Algo le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Uhm?... No… en nada…

-Lenalee, te conozco…- sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me preocupa un poco Clara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la veo confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que le gusta Kanda…

La respuesta de su novia lo hizo sentarse en la cama de un salto y mirarla, incrédulo ante semejante afirmación. Que a Clara, una muchacha dulce, tímida, adorable, encantadora… ¿Le gustaba alguien como Kanda? ¿Alguien tan… antagónico para ella? No tenía sentido.

-Venga ya, si no… no se parecen en nada… son… son los extremos de la balanza…

-Ya, pero los polos opuestos se atraen. Y siento decirte esto, cariño, pero Kanda es tremendamente atractivo.

-¿Eso piensas?- preguntó, receloso.

Lenalee sonrió y se sentó junto a él, alzándole la barbilla para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, siguiendo la línea de su rostro hasta sus labios.

-Sí, lo pienso. Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no me lo parezcas, sólo que tenéis un atractivo diferente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí… Kanda es como más… salvaje… Y tú eres tan dulce y tan…

-Mono, sí, lo sé. Me lo han dicho muchas veces, no es nada nuevo para mí.

-Ya, pero como alguna otra chica te lo diga, le saco los ojos- amenazó, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

-Ah…- respondió, algo nervioso por el brillo de sus ojos- ¿Lenalee?

-Era broma, tonto- rió, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo en la oreja.

-Ah… Lenalee mejor que no, ¿eh?- dijo, apartándola cuidadosamente de él.

La chica sonrió y volvió a acercarse, repitiendo el gesto y prologándolo. Allen se mordió los labios y se revolvió un poco, pero Lenalee no le dejó apartarse, y acabó besándolo en los labios.

-No tengas miedo, Allen, no pasa nada.

-Es que… no quiero…

Lenalee sonrió, recordando las palabras de Natalie.

"Demasiado obtuso" pensó, mientras volvía a besarlo con suavidad.

-No me estás obligando a nada. Escucha- se separó un poco de él y le tomó las manos- Eres mi novio, y nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo ya… No pasa nada… si pasa algo… ¿entiendes?- sonrió al ver que asentía- Cuando no quiera hacer algo te lo diré- le susurró al oído- Pero mientras tanto no tienes porqué resistirte de esta manera…

Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento le pareció que ardían, y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Tragó lentamente antes de volver a recibir los labios de Allen contra los suyos, y se sorprendió al sentir que no eran los besos de siempre, dulces, serenos… Era algo más, y el estómago le dio tal vuelco dentro de su cuerpo que se estremeció. Los brazos de Allen la rodearon con fuerza y la tumbaron en la cama bajo él, sintiendo su calor. A pesar de todo, todavía temblaba. Estaba… ¿Excitada? Porque notaba que los besos de Allen no eran los mismos, porque sus manos se colaban bajo su ropa tan rápidamente y le acariciaban la piel con una suavidad que quemaba.

Cuando el chico deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, hizo que se le escapase su nombre en un susurro y apretase sus brazos todavía más contra su espalda. Separó las piernas y las levantó. Allen colocó una de las piernas de Lenalee entre las suyas con un movimiento rápido y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Su boca bajó hasta sus clavículas y en ese momento se separó y la miró a los ojos. Lenalee tembló de nuevo y sonrió, casi abalanzando su boca contra la de él para fundirse en otro beso, revolviendo con sus manos el pelo cano de su novio mientras él le subía la camiseta por detrás con lentitud.

-Lenalee, la cena ya está… lista…

Si hubiese sido una persona un poco más correcta, a Lavi se le habría ocurrido llamar a la puerta antes de adentrarse en la habitación de su amiga. Pero haciendo gala de su tremenda confianza, había abierto la puerta sin más, acompañado de Kanda, y se había topado con la pareja abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente.

-Ey… alguien estaba calentito esta noche, ¿eh, Yu?- rió el pelirrojo.

Lenalee y Allen se separaron como si fueran polos iguales de un imán, pero eso sólo sirvió para que ambos vieran la mirada gélida que el japonés les dedicó por encima de Lavi antes de apartar al pelirrojo con expresión completamente neutral y entreabrir la boca sin decir nada por unos segundos. Ella se sonrojó. Allen, además, tragó saliva, asustadísimo.

-Eso parece- dijo con voz clara y tan sonora que todos pegaron un respingo-. A cenar. Ya.

Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron, y Lavi y Kanda se apartaron para dejarlos pasar, pero el chico retuvo a Lenalee por el hombro.

-Tú no.

-Kanda...- intervino Allen, cogiendo la mano de Lenalee.

-He dicho que ella no. Suéltala.

-Yu... No te lo tomes tan...

-Tú no te metas. La cena está en la mesa.

Los chicos decidieron que era más seguro no discutir y se alejaron, mientras el japonés hacía que Lenalee volviera a entrar en la habitación con delicada firmeza. Ella se sentó en la cama, avergonzada y enfadada.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

-Lo estaba teniendo.

-No. Y esta es mi casa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pues que se note- le salió la voz tan fría que Lenalee se estremeció.

-No hacíamos nada malo...

-Ya.

-¿Entonces?- se levantó indignada, frunciendo el ceño, y dio una patadita en el suelo.

-Entonces no lo hacéis en mi casa. Esto no es un puto motel para que tú y el Moyashi os revolquéis por las camas.

La vergüenza volvió a superar a su indignación y se sentó otra vez, apretando las manos una contra otra. Algo de razón tenía. Y tampoco era que estuviera teniendo mucho cuidado.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. Allen también se disculpará.

-Tsk.

Sabía lo que significaba eso. Kanda no quería disculpas.

-Se... va a enfriar la cena.

-Sí- se acercó a la puerta y se la mantuvo abierta-. Vamos.

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó muy rápido, saliendo a la misma velocidad, pero se vio obligada a esperarlo y bajar las escaleras con él.

-Kanda... De verdad...

-No te disculpes más.

-Vale. Pero quiero que sepas que...

-Lenalee.

Sonó como un latigazo y se calló. Lo había ofendido, lo sabía. Kanda confiaba en que respetarían las normas de su casa y en que ella seguiría sus consejos.

Entraron en el comedor en silencio, y se les hizo evidente que a Clara y Nanny les habían contado lo sucedido, porque la chica le dirigió a Lenalee una sonrisa de consuelo y la mujer miró a Kanda con esa extraña expresión mezcla de orgullo y reproche que solía dedicarle cuando creía que tenía razón pero no se expresaba bien. El japonés se acercó muy digno a la cabecera de la mesa, lo cual hizo reír a Lavi a pesar de la tensión ambiental. Kanda le lanzó una mirada que tuvo todo el aspecto de una bala.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó parando al instante y tragando saliva ante la cara de su amigo- es que ese aire solemne no te pega nada con...

-Lavi, por favor- susurró Lenalee, que se había sentado a su lado, y el pelirrojo le hizo caso por una vez.

Nanny les sirvió la comida, salmón con puré para todos y soba para Kanda, y empezaron a comer bien calladitos, intimidados por lo frío del cabreo de su anfitrión a pesar de sus pintas del momento. Pasaron unos quince minutos y de pronto Clara apoyó el tenedor en el plato haciendo bastante ruido y sonrojándose después.

-P-perdón... Pero...- cogió aire y enfrentó a Kanda con gesto inocente- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman ni ser inoportuna, pero creo que... que ya vale, ¿no? Tampoco... Quiero decir... Ellos simplemente...No...- empezó a aturullares bastante.

El japonés le frunció el ceño y Lavi se apresuró a hablar.

-Sabe lo que quieres decir.

-Pues eso- concluyó aliviada y, para qué mentir, algo asustada, escondiendo el rostro como si esperara una bronca por parte del destinatario de su atolondrado reproche.

De hecho, notó Kanda, todos lo miraban, Lavi sin disimulo alguno y Lenalee y Allen por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto la presión se dio la vuelta y le cayó toda encima. Gruñó.

-¿Qué?

Un murmullo de disculpa se extendió entre los otros cuatro, pero Clara volvió a romperlo.

-Kanda... De verdad...- intentó seguir, pero le daba reparo. Después de todo, no era su casa, y Kanda tenía derecho a poner las normas sin contar con su opinión. Pero le parecía mal y tampoco le gustaba no decirlo, porque le habían dicho que si algo le parecía mal lo dijera y ella había prometido que lo haría- Yo creo que no… en fin…

-Tiene razón, Yu- intervino Lavi muy solemne- Un calentón lo tiene cualquiera… no puedes culpar a los pobres de tener hormonas…

Lenalee y Allen se sonrojaron enormemente, Clara se llevó las manos a la boca de buenas a primeras- sobretodo porque llevaba como cinco minutos buscando las palabras apropiadas para decir eso sin decir eso y Lavi lo había soltado como el que dice la hora- y Kanda lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que le estaba lanzando rayitos con la mirada, de modo que se agazapó contra la mesa y puso la misma expresión, aguantándole la mirada a su amigo, que acabó parpadeando, algo perplejo por la estupidez de Lavi.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané! ¡Chúpate esa, Yu!

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Lavi?

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Me estabas atacando con tus rayos congeladores, pero yo he usado mi poder mental de detención y los he evitado- volvió a esconder medio rostro tras la mesa y los demás siguieron observándole, perplejos.

-Lavi… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Clara, tremendamente confusa.

-Tsk. Se le ha vuelto a subir la estupidez a la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado, princesa! ¡No dejes que te mire o acabarás congelado como él!

-Joder, ha pasado- murmuró Allen- Realmente se nos ha agilipollado del todo…

-Lavi… ¿seguro que estás bien?- la voz de Lenalee sonó realmente preocupada, aunque le brillaban los ojos- No te habrás golpeado ni nada, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo la miró desde su posición y luego dirigió la vista hacia el japonés.

-¡Ah! Pero no se rinde… Maldita sea, qué buena defensa.

-Joder, moyashi, por una vez voy a darte la razón y todo.

Lenalee le puso la mano en la frente como para medirle la temperatura y asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre.

-A ver, Lavi, saca la lengua y dame el brazo que te tome el pulso.

-¡No! ¡Tú estás de su lado e intentas llevarme al lado tenebroso! ¡Socorro, princesa!- estiró la mano por encima de la mesa hacia Clara, que en un principio no supo muy bien qué hacer, hasta que se decidió a alagar la suya y tocar los dedos de Lavi con los suyos propios- Ah, qué candor, tu mano me mantendrá a salvo…

-Lavi… me estás asustando de verdad…

El muchacho volvió a mirar a Kanda y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, después se echó a reír, recuperando su posición original pero sin soltarle la mano a Clara.

-Ale, y ahora a cenar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¿Lavi?

-¿Sí, princesa?

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso?

-Oh, bueno una bromita para romper la tensión. No ha estado mal, ¿eh?- le llovieron dos servilletas y un chusco de pan bastante considerable- ¡Ey! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Bombardeo?

-¡Lavi!- gritaron los tres atacantes a la vez, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Ah, pero ha funcionado, ¿o no?

Se miraron entre ellos, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. La tensión se había relajado mucho, y se estaba más a gusto los cinco juntos. Lenalee le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa; Allen sólo suspiró y siguió comiendo; Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se centró en su soba; y Clara le apretó la mano con cariño, sonriéndole también.

-Ey, esa sonrisa es bonita, princesa, deberías sacarla más a menudo- tiró un poco de su mano y la besó en el dorso, guiñándole el ojo y soltándola- ¡Y ahora a comer!

Lenalee los observaba de reojo y también sonrió, aliviada al ver que aquel gesto de Lavi sólo había perturbado a Clara lo justo por seguir siendo un poco tímida con ellos. Sus ojos se desviaron de paso hacia Kanda, y, aunque era cierto que ya no estaba tenso, seguía enfadado, de modo que decidió que iba a mantener un poco las distancias con Allen, al menos mientras permaneciesen en la casa del japonés.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, las dos chicas recogieron la cocina a pesar de las insistencias de Nanny y del propio anfitrión, pero ambas se habían negado a hacerles caso, mandando a la anciana a descansar- que buena falta le hacía- y a Kanda con Lavi y Allen, aunque el segundo había tirado por patas a su habitación, cosa por la que el inglés estaba dispuesto a matar a su amigo.

Se sentaron en el salón a esperar al resto, Allen muy echado en el sillón, Kanda estirado como un palo, incapaz de pegar la piel a la tapicería. El más pequeño de los dos movía los dedos nerviosamente y miraba en todas direcciones, incómodo porque los insistentes ojos del japonés no apartaban la vista de él.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?- dijo al final- No debimos…- suspiró- Debí haberme controlado, siempre lo hago… no sé que me pasó esta vez…- mintió.

-Que ella te dio pie.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes de lo que te hablo. Eres un estúpido y un inútil, moyashi…

-Vaya, gracias.

-Pero tienes modales y eres caballeroso- "demasiado", pensó-, por eso estás ocultando ese hecho- continuó haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras-: que nunca habrías continuado de no ser porque Lenalee te dio permiso.

Allen se sonrojó bastante y apretó las manos entre sí.

-Aún así, no debí, no debimos… Lo siento, Kanda.

-Tsk.

Dado que al fin se apoyó contra el respaldo, Allen consideró que lo había perdonado y suspiró, aliviado. Lenalee y Clara se acercaron riendo poco después, y la china pareció nerviosa a pesar de verlos tan campantes, lo cual no era de extrañar, porque Kanda le dirigió un gesto todavía algo frío.

-Y-yo... Me voy a acostar- anunció sin entrar al salón-. Buenas noches.

Se fue sin más y Allen salió tras ella, arrastrando los pies. Clara se sentó junto a Kanda.

-Creo que deberías perdonar a Lenalee- dijo tímidamente sin mirarlo.

-Ya la he perdonado.

-Ah.

-Pero si la perdono demasiado rápido, va a volver a hacerlo- se pasó la mano por la cara, bufando-, y si lo hace tendré que aguantar a su hermano, o peor, a mi madre.

Clara se rió ante su gesto consternado.

-Ya veo. Así que estás fingiendo.

-Algo.

-Pero... En la cena no, ¿verdad?

-No.

Se quedaron en silencio, él relajándose y ella pensando con cara de concentración. Tenía un dedo en los labios algo fruncidos y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. De pronto lo miró otra vez.

-¿Y Lavi sabe que estás fingiendo?

-Ni idea.

-¿Pero tú crees que lo sabe?

-Y yo qué sé.

-Algo te parecerá.

-No.

-Tiene que parecerte algo- insistió.

Kanda la miró con cara de fastidio.

-Me parece que te has puesto más pesada que tu hermana- masculló acabando con un bufido.

-P-perdón- se sonrojó-. Es que... Me lo preguntaba y...

-Y cuando te preguntas algo tienes que llegar a algo. Ya me di cuenta.

Asintió con la cabeza, muy nerviosa, y se levantó.

-M-me parece que yo también me voy a la cama.

-Vale.

-Buenas noches.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza y murmuró algo que Clara supuso que era otro saludo, pero tampoco se paró a preguntarle. Nanny entró con una taza de té. Había bajado a prepararla en cuanto las chicas habían salido de la cocina.

-Tome, señorito.

El chico le dirigió una de sus sonrisas torcidas y fugaces.

-Gracias.

-Me pareció que le vendría bien- sonrió y le acarició los hombros suavemente mientras bebía. Él se estremeció, pero no se quejó-. Se ha quemado mucho.

-Ya- reconoció a regañadientes.

-Mañana le daré una crema.

Kanda se acabó el té de un trago.

-Vale- aceptó. Después de todo, cuidarlo era el trabajo de Nanny.

La mujer recogió la taza y Kanda le puso una mano en la muñeca.

-Puedes lavarla mañana. Es tarde.

-La lavaré ahora, señorito, pero gracias- replicó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras- masculló-. Me voy a dormir.

-Muy bien, señorito. Buenas noches.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue, pensándose si pasar por la habitación de Lavi para matarlo por su estupidez de la cena o esperar una buena oportunidad al día siguiente.


	33. Echando humo

_Hi!_

_Al final tardé un poco más de lo previsto en subir el capi. Es que tengo a un novio en plena crisis familiar y a mi madre de vacaciones, tengo que dedicarles mi tiempo =P Ahora tranquilas que meteré caña a lo de publicar, porque a principio de mes me vuelvo a mi ciudad de estudio, Salamanca, y mi plan es tener este fic todo subidito para cuando empiece las clases. Además ya queda poquito! Unos 10 capis más, aproximadamente. _

_Y de eso os quería hablar ahora. Concretamente de dos cosas. Una quizás ya la he mencionado. Además de un megacapi final de unas 40 páginas que en realidad no es el final del fic, sino una especie de epílogo, tenemos algunos relatillos posteriores (fundamentalmente sobre sexo, ¡para qué engañarnos! XD Nos dio el lemmon time) que os subiremos también. No son importantes para la historia ni nada, de hecho son más que nada fanservice fanservice fanservice fanservice y un poco más de fanservice, y no sé si he dicho ya fanservice. Jijiji. Pero bueno, ya que están ahí, os los ofreceremos =D_

_La otra cosa que quería comentaros es que hemos estado hablando ahora mismito, hace escasos minutos, y hemos decidido que tenemos unas lectoras tan maravillosas y fieles y rápidas y majas, que no podemos dejar las cosas así... Plantarles un fic enorme, un par de cosas extra y dejarlas con más cosas que quieren... Que os queremos dejar satisfechas dentro de lo posible, vaya. Así que hemos decidido que podemos escribir un poco más, aunque nos costará retomar los personajes después de tanto tiempo, y hemos llegado a esta conclusión: **os escribiremos una petición a cada una para sumar a esos capis extra de fanservice que ya tenemos.** Así que chicas, id pensando, que cuando llegue el último capi pondremos la gran pregunta: **¿qué queréis leer?** Y escribiremos una petición por lectora =) Las que no habéis dejado nunca review (si hay alguna por ahí), podéis empezar ahí. No vamos a marginar a las que no nos dejan reviews por ser tan vagas =P La cosa es haber llegado hasta aquí y lograr llegar hasta el final =D Así que id pensando qué vais a pedir ;)_

_Y dicho esto, poco más Que disfrutéis de ver a Clara sacando todo lo que lleva dentro, que hoy es cuando demuestra que de mosquita muerta tendría poco de no haber pasado casi toda su vida recluidilla y sola. _

_Kss!_

* * *

Clara estaba sentada en su cama con cara de estar a punto de desmayarse, pero Rossanna seguía a lo suyo muy satisfecha, caminando arriba y abajo haciendo gestos elocuentes con las manos, los brazos, la cara y toda parte de su cuerpo que le era posible mover. Es más, Clara se preguntó si ella misma podría mover tanto el suyo en caso de ser capaz de conectar con él.

-¡Venga, Clara, es genial! Ya sé que lo han hecho para fastidiarte, pero eres perfecta para el papel... Dios, qué emoción, vas a salir ahí toda bonita con un vestido adorable y vas a representarlo delante de todo el colegio... Imagínate, ¡todos van a estar mirándote!- la otra palideció todavía más en este punto- Además, sólo a ti, como eres la prota... Que se joda la Barbie-girl, lo vas a hacer mejor de lo que ella podría hacerlo nunca, solamente con esos ojos tuyos vas a asombrar a todo el mundo... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de pronto al darse cuenta de que Clara apretaba las sábanas y cerraba los ojos.

-U-un poco mareada, pero sí...

-¡Ah, es que es tan emocionante! Esa oportunidad de joder a las idiotas...

-N-necesito... U-un vaso de agua... Creo...- se dejó caer en las almohadas. Estaba horrorizada. La habían fastidiado bien. ¿Ella protagonista de una obra de teatro? Dios...

-¡Los que quieras! Por cierto, he decidido que somos amigas.

-Sí, claro- asintió sin escucharla gran cosa.

-No era una pregunta, Clarita. ¿Un vaso de agua, decías?- miró a su alrededor y cogió una hoja de papel- Me parece que te vas a tener que conformar con un abanico.

-Vale.

Rossanna dobló la hoja en zigzag y se la pasó.

-¿Mejor?

-Creo... Sí... No- gimió al final.

-¡Vengaaaa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si es genial!

-No es genial.

-Sí lo es. Ya quisiera yo una oportunidad así...

-Te la regalo.

-Aceptaría, pero es totalmente imposible.

Clara volvió a gimotear. De pronto se sonrojó del todo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que llevaba más o menos desde la salida de clase hablando con Rossanna como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-L-lo siento...

-¿Eh?

-Es que... Yo... Tú... Te he estado tratando con unas confianzas... P-perdona...

-¡Bah!-Rossanna se sentó junto a ella y le apretó el brazo- Antes me parecías un poco tonta, pero después de lo del otro día y ahora de esto, si no me trataras así me vería obligada a obligarte a que lo hicieras.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, algo confusa todavía- Dios, déjalo, da igual- se llevó las manos a la cara, y al escuchar a Rossanna reírse volvió a gemir- Madre mía, cuando se lo diga a Lavi no me va a dejar en paz- susurró.

-¿A quién? ¿A tu novio?

-¡No!- gritó, volviendo a girarse en la cama y abrazándose a su almohada con fuerza- A uno de mis amigos.

-¡Ah! Dices uno de los que estuvo aquí el día en que las zorras se colaron en tu cuarto. ¿Y por qué dices que no te va a dejar?

-Porque me va a dar la vara con esto, ya lo verás. Dios de mi vida… si me quieres mátame…

-Ey, no me seas quejica, vamos- le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda- Seguro que lo haces muy bien, sólo tienes que olvidarte de que te estarán mirando más de cuatrocientas personas y todo irá del carajo.

-¿¡Cuatrocientas!- preguntó horrorizada- ¡Si no hay tanta gente en este colegio!

-Mujer, cuatrocientas si contamos alumnas, profesores, celadores, cocineros, repartidores, maridos, mujeres, madres, padres, hermanos y hermanas, amigos y amigas, tíos y tías, primos y primas, abuelos y abuelas, novios… ¡Puede que incluso hasta perros!

La rubia ahogó un grito contra la almohada y pateó un poco la cama, desesperada.

-No me estás animando nada, Rossanna.

-¡Qué graciosa!

-¡No! ¡Nada de graciosa! ¡Si ni siquiera sé interpretar! ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacerlo?- gimoteó- Esto es horrible…

-¿No tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte? ¿Ni el tal… L-La… Lasi?

-Lavi- corrigió sin ganas.

-Eso. Joder, qué nombre raro.

-No más raro que Lenalee o Kanda.

-¡Coño! ¿De dónde te sacas tú los amigos? ¿De la Cochinchina?

-Más o menos. Lenalee es china y Kanda japonés…- de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo- Ay… Y Kanda…

-Vaya- dijo, algo perpleja- ¿Qué pasa con el tal Kanda?

-Que seguro que me mata…

-¿Pero qué clase de amigos te buscas, niña? Uno que te va a dar por culo y otro que te va a matar, ¿Por qué te iba a matar el notas ese?

-Porque me dijo que tuviese cuidado…

-¿Y por eso te va a matar? Vaya tío peculiar.

-No es por eso, pero seguro que lo toma como le da la gana y se cabrea- dio un cabezazo contra la almohada.

-Vas a quedarte sin almohada, Clara. Trae- se la quitó de entre los brazos y la obligó a sentarse en la cama- A ver- dejó la almohada sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla, colocándola al revés y frente a la chica- Lo primero es calmarte, ¿Vale? Así toda histérica no haces nada, y si la cagas, se estarán riendo de ti hasta el día del juicio final, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? No señor- ambas negaron con la cabeza-. Bien, buena chica, vamos aprendiendo. Después, ¿seguro que Lasi no puede ayudarte?

-Lavi.

-Como sea. ¿Puede o no?

-No… no lo sé… Pero se le da bien hacer de todo… así que…

-Uy- se echó un poco hacia atrás- Espero que esa afirmación no tuviese ningún mensaje oculto.

-¿Como cuál?

-Ya sabes eso que dicen… de que las calladitas son las peores…

-¿Las peores?

-Sí, mujer… Para eso.

-¿Perdón?

Bufó.

-Joder, a veces eres corta, ¿eh? En el tema de follar, guapita. ¿Te lo has tirado?

-¡No!- enrojeció completamente- ¡No! Si ni… si ni siquiera me gusta él… además… yo nunca…

-Así que virgen, bueno, eso te da más encanto. ¿Y no te gusta él? ¿Entonces quién?- sonrió de forma picarona- ¿El japonés ese?

-¡Tampoco! ¿Es que… es que tiene que gustarme alguien? ¿Por qué os ponéis todas igual?- se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

-Dios, realmente el papel de la obra te va genial. ¡Todo te da vergüenza! Bueno, bueno, está bien. No hablaremos más de chicos por el momento. Volviendo al principio, ¿crees que podrá ayudarte o no?

-Pues eso… que no lo sé… Quizás sí…

-Bien- se sacó el móvil de debajo de la falda y se lo tendió- Llámalo y pregúntale.

-¿De dónde…?

-Me cosí un bolsillo debajo de los pliegues para llevar esto y dinero. Y tabaco a veces. ¡Vamos, cógelo! No muerde, ¿sabes?- Clara lo cogió, dubitativa- Bien, ahora llámalo.

-¿Se te da bien coser?- preguntó de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta.

-¡Llámalo de una vez y luego hablamos de lo que se me da bien o no!

-¡Vale, vale!- se levantó corriendo a por su agenda.

-Uf, qué lenta eres…

Al fin marcó el número y no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-¿Diga?

-¿Lavi?

-¿Princesa?

Rossanna la miró con gesto suspicaz al escuchar el motecito y Clara se sonrojó. El sonido del móvil era suficiente como para que la otra escuchara con claridad.

-S-sí, soy yo...

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado y ella le escuchó decir "Es la princesa" y hasta le llegó un gruñido, de lo cual dedujo que estaba con Kanda.

-No... Sí.

-¿Qué pasa? Venga, cuéntamelo.

-Es que... Verás... Me han elegido para ser la protagonista de una obra de teatro.

-¡Eso está muy bien!- Clara iba a contestar, pero oyó que Kanda decía algo por detrás y esperó a que terminara mientras Rossanna, que no llegaba a escuchar al japonés, la miraba con cara rara- Ah, claro, Yu tiene razón... No me daba cuenta, princesa, perdón. ¿Y qué querías, que te ayudara?

-P-pues... S-sí, la verdad... Pensé que seguramente tú... Como haces todo tan bien...

-Uy, y la de cosas que no has probado cómo hago, princesa- Rossanna empezó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Estás con alguien?

-S-sí, con Rossanna...

-Ah, tu compañera de pupitre, ¿no? Tengo que conocerla, sobre todo si es tan encantadora como tú.

-Lavi...

-Vale, vale, ya me centro. Tu obra de teatro, ¿no?

-Por favor...

-A ver... Podría ayudarte a prepararlo, a veces participo en el grupo de teatro... ¿Para cuándo es?

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Joder, qué rápidas... ¿Es largo el guión?

-No... Sí... No sé... ¿Cuánto se considera largo?

-Vale, te veo el miércoles por la tarde.

-¿Dónde?

-Buena pregunta... Te llamo, ¿sí?- otra vez escuchó hablar a Kanda- No te llamo. En casa de Yu. Y que venga tu amiga.

-V-vale. Gracias.

-De nada, princesa, para servirte. ¡Besitossss!- añadió fingiendo voz de chica- Y donde tú los quieras. ¡Y otro para ella!

Llegó a murmurar un "chau" antes de colgar más avergonzada que antes de llamarlo, pero también más aliviada.

-¿Princesa?- se rió Rossanna otra vez- ¿De verdad no es tu novio?

-N-no...

-¿Segura?

-C-claro que estoy segura... ¿Cómo no voy a estar segura de eso?

-También es verdad, chica, cuando tienes razón hay que dártela.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, así que te va a ayudar... Por cierto, parece un fenómeno, quiero conocerlo.

-Es un chico muy agradable...

-Sí, sí, ya me he fijado, y si es tan guapo como rumoreaban quiero ser princesa yo también- se rió-. Esto que quede entre nosotras, no vaya a ser que se entere mi novio y tenga un problema.

-¿T-tienes novio?

-Sí, desde hace bastante... Un día te lo presento, seguro que te cae bien.

Clara se dijo que viendo lo apabullante que era Rossanna, su novio debía ser bastante impactante, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna manera educada de rechazar la propuesta.

-V-vale.

-Es una monada, ya verás- suspiró-. Y una cosa, ¿por qué en casa de... de quién dijo?

-Yu. Es Kanda, se llama Yu, pero no le gusta que le llamen así, así que lo llamamos por su apellido. Menos Lavi, que pasa y lo llama como le da la gana.

-Ah, bueno, eso, en casa del japo. ¿Por qué no en casa de Lavi?

Clara adoptó un gesto pensativo.

-Ni idea. Creo que siempre se reúne todo el mundo en casa de Kanda porque vive solo.

-¿Solo?

-Sí... Con una niñera, en realidad- Rossanna alzó las cejas-. Es una criada muy mayor...

-Oh, criada... Y yo que pensé que eran normalitos, como van al instituto.

-Lo son... Menos los Kanda, que tienen dinero.

De pronto la otra se levantó de un salto con una exclamación horrorizada.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir permiso para salir el miércoles?

-¿N-no tienes permiso?

-Claro que no, tengo para los fines de semana y ya de casualidad. Mis padres no se fían ni un pelo. Si me dieron el del finde es por mi chico, que es un encanto.

-Creo que Kanda podrá arreglarlo.

Rossanna la miró fijamente.

-Clara, creo que el japo no es un superhéroe ni nada por el estilo.

Ella se rió.

-No, no es eso... Es que sabes, los Kanda son los dueños del colegio.

-¿Eh?

-Claro, ¿no lo sabías? Ellos y mis padres tienen intereses comunes en varios centros educativos...

-Joder, tú sí que sabes de contactos- sonrió encantada-. Pues llama al tío ese, venga, que me consiga un permiso fresquito para salir.

-No hace falta... Si Lavi te invitó ya verás cómo lo arreglan ellos.

-¿En serio?

-S-sí.

-Joder, mola. En el fondo va a resultar que tus amigos son enrollados y todo- se rió de sus propias palabras.

De pronto se escucharon unos toquecitos en la puerta. Clara se sobresaltó un poco sobre la cama, y Rossanna miró a la puerta con malos ojos.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Clara, susurrándole.

-Que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Se puede?- se escuchó desde fuera, y no tardaron mucho en reconocer la voz- Yo paso igualmente, pero que conste que pregunté, ¿eh?

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a una Paula maquillada, como siempre, peinada con un pequeño moño alto y dos mechones de flequillo engominados y sujetos con pinzas, vestida con ropa de calle que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

-Ya decía yo que apestaba… -murmuró Rossanna.

-¡Vaya, Rossy, si estás aquí! ¡Qué sorpresa!- su tono de voz y su cara indicaban lo contrario.

-Hola, Paula- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Hola- saludó Clara tímidamente.

-¡Clara!- dio una palmada y se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha, adelantándose un par de pasos y sentándose en la cama sin invitación- Contigo quería yo hablar, pequeña- se cruzó de piernas elegantemente- sobre lo de la obra.

-¿Qué pasa, ahora eres una hermanita de la caridad, Paula?

-Tan encantadora como siempre, Rossy- dijo con recochineo-. Pero esto no va contigo, así que estate calladita, ¿vale?

-¡Serás…!

-Rossanna, por favor- repuso Clara con voz firme, sorprendiéndolas a ambas un poco- ¿Qué querías, Paula?

-Es que verás, Clarita, cielo, he estado pensando que esto es demasiado para ti…- le puso la mano sobre la suya- Así que he creído que debía venir a ofrecerte la posibilidad de dejarlo.

-¿Dejarlo?- su rostro se iluminó un poco ante la expectativa de no tener que hablar delante de cientos de personas.

-No va a dejarlo- intervino Rossanna, molesta- Ella no es así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Si te has hecho amiga suya sólo por esto.

-¡Y porque vale más que todas vosotras juntas!

-¡Uy, lo dices como si eso me fuese a ofender en absoluto!

Rossanna y Paula siguieron discutiendo mientras Clara pensaba qué hacer. Realmente no deseaba hacer esa maldita obra, porque sabía que se moriría de la vergüenza teniendo que actuar delante de tantísima gente. Pero algo dentro de ella también le decía que ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no intentarlo, probarlo, arriesgarse? Rossanna estaba de su lado, aunque en un principio sólo fuera por fastidiar a Paula y sus amigas; y Lavi iba a ayudarla, a lo mejor conseguía algún truco para poder conseguirlo. A lo mejor…

-¡Pero por lo menos yo no soy una ZORRA como tú!- gritó Rossanna.

En ese momento Clara dio un pequeño brinco en la cama y se dio cuenta de que ambas se habían levantado y de que se miraban con puro odio en los ojos, con los puños apretados.

-R-Rossanna…- susurró, pero la chica no se enteró.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¡Ah! Es que encima eres una ZORRA que está sorda y no se entera cuando la llaman ZORRA, ¿verdad, ZORRA? Pues te lo repito, cacho de ZORRA. Eres una de las chicas más zorronas que he conocido en mi vida y si hubiese un concurso de zorras, te impedirían participar porque NO ADMITEN PROFESIONALES.

-¡Al menos yo no soy una vaca de campo más bruta que… que… que…!

-¡Y tan elocuente!

-¡Al menos yo no he sido adoptada porque mi madre sea una puta que se despreocupa de sus hijos y mi padre un colgado drogadicto que se gasta el dinero en comprar papel de fumar!

La tensión se hizo mucho más grande cuando Clara se levantó como un resorte de la cama y le dio una sonora bofetada a Paula, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de culo, mirando a la rubia tan sorprendida como su compañera, que había abierto la boca tanto que parecía estar a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula.

-No vuelvas a decirle eso…- su voz sonó tan fría que no parecía ella misma- Haz el favor de largarte ahora mismo de mi habitación, Paula- comenzó a respirar aceleradamente- Y para tu información, pienso hacer el papel de la obra. Gracias por molestarte. Ahora, ¡largo!

Paula se levantó del suelo balbuceando al notar que el labio le sangraba.

-¿Cómo te has… cómo te has… atrevido? Eres… eres una sucia y asquerosa…

-Mira, guapa, termina esa frase y seré YO quien termine de arreglarte la cara- Rossanna alzó los puños- Que sabes que soy capaz. Así que lárgate de la habitación ahora o necesitarás que tu querido papi te lleve al cirujano plástico para poder salvar algo de tu cara bonita.

Paula decidió no arriesgarse y salió tambaleándose un poco por el cabreo, la sangre y la idea de que tenía el labio partido por el bofetón. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Rossanna soltó una carcajada y Clara bufó, dando una pequeña patada al suelo con los puños apretados y los ojos tan enfurecidos que a su amiga se le cortó la risa.

-Clara, ya pasó...

-¡No!- gritó con su vocecita suave- ¡Me contuve mientras estuvo aquí porque ni se merece que sea maleducada, pero ahora no me da la gana!

-¿Contenerte?- volvió a reír- ¡Pero si le has partido el labio!

-Por eso, ¡podría haberle partido la nariz!- se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos cruzados y la mirada todavía brillante.

-Ay, y tan tranquila que parecías...- se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo con los hombros. Clara se estremeció y de pronto pasó a estar de los nervios.

-Dios... Ya he vuelto a hacerlo...- gimoteó.

-¿Qué?

-Perdí los nervios... Yo pensaba que ya lo había controlado, y ya ves...

-¿Mucho genio?

Clara suspiró.

-Demasiado. Aunque ha mejorado con los años. Oye... Tus... Quiero decir...

-Sí, soy adoptada.

-Oh. Vaya.

-Pero no es nada tan horrible como nuestra querida zorra rubia ha dicho, tranquila.

-Ya. Eso lo suponía.

Le dio un espontáneo beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-No me gusta mucho mimar a nadie, pero te lo mereces. ¡Me mola un mazo eso de que vayas a hacer el papel!

-No podía hacer otra cosa...

-Ni te hubiera dejado- añadió Rossanna muy resuelta-. Vas a estar de puta madre, Clara. Ya verás.

La rubia esbozó una tímida sonrisa que se vio acompañada por la firmeza de sus ojos azules.

-Bueno... No me queda otra, ¿no? Tengo que demostrarles a esas que puedo hacerlo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿Un poco de chocolate?

-Creo que mejor un poco de matemáticas. O empezamos con los deberes o no terminaremos nunca.

-Aguafiestas- se quejó Rossanna, pero le pasó la libreta.


	34. Rompiendo tazas

_Hiiii!  
Si veis lo mucho que he editado este capi, madre mía, le he quitado por lo menos dos páginas XD ¡Y sigue sin gustarme nada! Es que hay toda una parte de la historia que empieza aquí que nunca me terminó de gustar cómo nos quedó. Espero que las otras compensen a quienes opinen como yo... Aunque intento enmendarlo con la edición, pero no sé si lo consigo... Supongo que como llegó el momento de planificar y ser algo serias, nos falló el asunto hasta que le cogimos el truco XD_

_En fin, dejando eso a un lado, ¡hemos tenido una review anónima! Hacía tiempo que no me tocaba responder a una jujujuju_

**_Little skye _**_(me gusta tu nick, suena tan cute!), estás a tiempo de hacer esa cuenta! jajaja De todas formas, no te preocupes, que nosotras respondemos a las reviews anónimas también (bueno, como a las otras, supongo que alguna vez se nos pasa responder a algo, pero lo intentamos, de verdad!). Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarnos una review, ya sabía yo que la última n/a iba a sacar a alguna lectora de las sombras muajajaja Yo también pensé siempre en Lavi y Kanda como el dúo dinámico! jajajajajaja De hecho me refería a ellos así cuando escribíamos xD Y no te preocupes por lo de Clara, es completamente normal... No sé si dije esto alguna vez, pero en cierta forma,** basé a Clara en Chibi** cuando la diseñé (sí, sí, Clara al principio fue cosa mía jijiji). No en lo físico, que no se parecen nada, sino en su personalidad. Se parece mucho a Chibi, que es también más buena que un pan pero con un trasfondo de más carácter. Yo siempre le he dicho que parecía una Tooru con cerebro (la protagonista de Furuba, no sé si has tenido el placer de leer ese manga...) Lo que pasa es que Clara fue un personaje que se nos fue completamente de las manos. ¡Crecía por su cuenta! Y al final acabó teniendo mucho más protagonismo, desarrollo y complejidad de lo que nosotras planeábamos, ¡se adueñó de todo como una auténtica conquistadora! Gracias por leernos hasta ahora, por seguir ahí capi a capi y por haberte animado a dejar una review! Ojalá lo tomes por costumbre, porque nos encanta leerlas y releerlas y comentarlas y escuchar lo que tenéis que decir =)_

_Poco más tengo que decir. Que eso, que no estoy muy contenta con este capi xD Así que probablemente suba el siguiente en breves (no sé cuál es, pero quiero pasar rápido por esta parte de la historia que a mí me parece la más flojita jajaja)._

_Kss!_

* * *

Allen levantó la vista de la barra al oír abrirse la puerta y se agachó tras ella al distinguir la silueta grácil y saltarina que se adentraba en la cafetería.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" se preguntó, molesto.

La vio sentarse en una silla demasiado alta para ella y buscar con la mirada a su alrededor mientras balanceaba los pies adelante y atrás. Era el único que estaba libre, así que no le quedó más remedio que suspirar, coger una bandeja y acercarse.

-Road- saludó con una sonrisa-. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, y además sola.

-Me apetecía tomar algo- replicó ella apoyando la cara en sus dedos entrelazados-. Un batido de fresa, por ejemplo.

-Marchando.

-Con dos pajitas, Allen- dijo cuando él ya se alejaba, haciendo que se girara con expresión confundida.

-¿Dos?

-Sí. Tú también querrás un poquito de batido, ¿no?

-Ah... Road, yo...

-Creo que no pasará nada si te sientas conmigo un poco- parpadeó sólo una vez, lentamente, con su habitual sonrisa inescrutable.

-Ah... No... Claro, por supuesto. Un batido y dos pajitas.

Akimi lo miró con el ceño fruncido en una muda pregunta y se arrimó a él en cuanto ambos se pusieron a preparar los pedidos que tenían.

-¿Y esa chica?

-Es una compañera del instituto- suspiró-. Es bastante peculiar.

-Ya veo, ya. ¿Qué quiere?

-Que tome un batido de fresa con ella.

-No sé qué le parecerá a Lenalee- Akimi se rió, pero a él no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Mal. No la soporta. Pero es algo tan inocente y tan...- bufó suavemente- No puedo negarme sin ser descortés.

-No, no puedes.

Como conclusión del pequeño debate tras la barra, Allen se encontró sentado frente a Road observando cómo ella se bebía un batido enorme con deleite.

-Allen... Bebe un poco tú también- pidió sin soltar la pajita.

-Ah... No, gracias.

Road abandonó finalmente el tubito de plástico para mirarlo aun con su encantadora sonrisa, pero su voz sonó seca al repetir su petición de una forma más directa.

-Bebe, Allen.

Empujó el vaso hacia él y prácticamente le metió la pajita en la boca antes de volver a hacerse con al suya y guiñarle un ojo mientras bebían.

-Así mejor, Allen, ¿no crees que es más divertido?- se rió con coquetería y él se esforzó por acabar el batido lo más rápido posible. Al menos, como estaba bebiendo, no podía responder- Y luego tengo un regalo para ti. En realidad, vine a traértelo y a pedirte una cosa que te encantará.

Separó sus labios de la pajita y alzó la mirada con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño. Le dio la impresión de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, y estuvo muy tentado de disculparse, levantarse e irse, pero sus piernas no se movieron ni un ápice, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Si lo que venía era malo, lo que podía pasar si no se quedaba a escuchar a Road bien podía ser peor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes?

La chica sonrió, satisfecha de que se hubiese quedado junto a ella, y dio un par de palmadas, sacando una nota algo arrugada de uno de los pliegues de su falda de cuadros azules y negros.

-Esto es para ti- se puso de rodillas en la silla y se inclinó con intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla, que se quedó en un fugaz intento que chocó contra los dedos de Allen- Oh, bueno, y esto también- rió y le tendió la nota-. Espero que disfrutes leyéndola.

El tono de su voz le provocó escalofríos que intentó disimular. Alargó la mano y cogió la nota con parsimonia, debatiéndose entre el deseo de saber de qué le estaba hablando y el pinchazo en la nuca que le decía que fuera lo que fuera que pusiese ahí, no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

Road disfrutó enormemente al ver la cara de confusión de Allen a medida que iba leyendo la nota. Llevó su boca hasta la pajita y terminó de beberse el batido que quedaba mientras el chico balbuceaba, desorientado.

-¿Quién se supone que…? ¿Y a quién…?

-¿De quién es y a quién va?- sonrió al verlo asentir con la cabeza- Oh bueno, seguro que puedes suponerlo. Piénsalo, seguro que no es difícil. Te voy a dar una pista, para que veas lo buena que soy- alzó un dedo y le guiñó un ojo-. Hace tiempo… te dije que los había visto en actitud extraña y tú me aseguraste que era imposible. ¿No?- suspiró, al ver que el negaba con la cabeza- Vamos, Allen, haz un poquito de esfuerzo. Pieeensa… alguien muy cercano a ti está jugando con fueeego- canturreó al final, incapaz de soportar un tono serio y monótono-. Está haciendo algo muy arriesgado para un aluuumno~

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la nota y la leyó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar. Entonces una chispa cruzó su cabeza rápidamente, y las luces se encendieron. El rostro se le descompuso y Road comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, satisfecha al ver que por fin se había dado cuenta.

-N-no puede… ser… él no… él no es… tan…

-¿Idiota? ¿Descuidado? Pues me parece que sí, y mucho además, sobretodo para que yo consiguiese esa nota- sus dedos largos y escurridizos se entrecruzaron, y a Allen le dio la impresión de que eran más finos de lo normal- Entonces verás… Lo típico en estos casos sería avisar al director de que un alumno está… manteniendo relaciones con una profesora… Además, hay que añadir el hecho de que le quitó la novia a Tyki y él lo ha pasado mal por su culpa. Así que tu amiguito sólo reúne puntos malos. ¡Pero! Tiene algo a su favor.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Tú! Tú eres su amigo, así que por eso le voy a dar una oportunidad… a cambio de que tú hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es dejar a tu novia o algo así. Yo jamás me interpondría en el amor de dos príncipes… demasiado…- llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo mordió suavemente mientras reía- Lo que quiero que hagas es ayudarme a buscar cosas sobre la profe. Después conseguiré que la echen del instituto usando esto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si hacemos eso…!

-Tranquilo… a tu amiguito Lavi no le pasará nada. Estoy segura de que si... hacemos que el rumor corra sin decir quién es… a ella la echarían por no decir precisamente con quién anda liada.

-Lo siento, Road, pero no- dio un golpe en la mesa con las manos- No puedo ayudarte a arruinar la vida de una mujer así como así.

El rostro de la chica se volvió severo y frío.

-Ella ha rechazado a Tyki, es lo menos que se merece. Además, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que a tu amigo no le pase nada- sonrió de forma maliciosa-. Y si no me ayudas, llevaré esta nota al director y me chivaré.

-No te creerá.

-Sí que lo hará, porque los he visto. Se besaban. Y Tyki también puede decirlo.

Allen apretó los dientes y encerró el rostro entre los brazos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿L-los has visto besarse?- preguntó al fin, sintiendo una sensación de náusea.

-Sí, en una clase- se rió bajito-. Tu amigo lo hace muy bien~~ Claro que eso ya se le notaba, es un chico muy atractivo y tiene fama de ligar mucho.

-Ya...

Intentó mantener la calma. Ponerse histérico no iba a ayudarlo a tratar con Road.

-¿Y bien, Allen?

-¿Por qué iban a creerte que los viste?

-Porque Tyki dirá que también los vio.

-¡Eso sería mentir!

-Mm... Quizás, pero para apoyar algo que sabe que es cierto. Así que sería mentir por la verdad- se rió-. Qué divertido, ¿no crees?

-Es horrible- se puso serio de pronto-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la información, si la reunimos?

-No lo sé. Aun no lo he pensado.

-¿Me mostrarás también lo que encuentres tú sola?

-Sí. Aunque no podrás contarles nada a tus amigos, claro. Diremos que... Me ayudas con lengua, ¿qué te parece?

-Eres muy buena en lengua, Road.

-Pero ellos no lo saben.

-Lenalee sí.

-Oh, la princesita... Bueno, no creo que importe lo que ella piense- sonrió, y esta vez fue un gesto lleno de malicia. Allen sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar, y sin embargo se resistía a hacerlo. Le repugnaba la idea de ayudarla a entrometerse en la vida de una profesora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo estaba chantajeando. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer que someterse? Si no lo hacía, Lavi caería junto a Irene, y era su amigo. No podía permitirlo.

-¿Cuándo buscaríamos esa información?

-Mmm... Tú estás libre los martes y los jueves- Allen asintió sin preguntar cómo se había enterado-, así que esas tardes estarían bien. Yo nunca tengo nada fijo que hacer- le clavó los ojos encima-. En mi casa, por supuesto.

-Está bien, Road. Tú ganas.

La chica se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dándole un beso en los labios que no pudo esquivar y no fue tan fugaz como de costumbre.

-¡Genial! Sabía que aceptarías, Allen. ¿Sabes dónde es mi casa?

-No- replicó sujetándole los brazos para mantener sus caras separadas.

-Claro que no lo sabes, nunca has ido- metió la mano en su bolsillo otra vez y sacó dos cosas-. Toma, un planito con una explicación y una copia de la nota. Para que puedas seguir pensando en ella mientras la miras, que de memoria te será más difícil- como él no la dejaba acercarse, lo soltó y le revolvió el pelo al tiempo que dejaba unas monedas en la mesa-. ¡Me voy a contárselo a Tyki! Le encantará saber que vas a ayudarnos. ¡Adiós!

Se fue saltando y tarareando y Allen apoyó los codos en la mesa, cubriéndose la cara con las manos una vez más. Akimi se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Estoy cansado.

-Allen... No me mientas, ha sido esa chica.

-¿Eh? No, para nada. Bueno, sí que me ha cansado más, pero no ha sido nada.

-Has dicho que sí a algo que te ha pedido.

-Unas clases de lengua- mintió sintiéndose fatal y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ¿qué otra cosa podía pedirme?- se levantó y le apretó el hombro- No le digas nada a Lenalee, ¿vale? Se enfadaría, y no hay motivo, así que prefiero no preocuparla.

-Como quieras, pero creo que deberías contárselo.

-Confía en mí, es mejor que no lo sepa- esbozó una nueva sonrisa-. ¿Volvemos al trabajo?

Akimi no pudo hacer menos que reírse, aunque seguía preocupada.

-Volvemos, caballero. Pero vas a necesitar una bandeja- le dio la suya y se alejó hacia la barra. Ya le sonsacaría algo más cuando lo pillara desprevenido.

* * *

Road entró en el salón saltando alegremente.

-¡Tyki, Tyki!- gritó- ¡Lo he conseguido!

-¿Qué has conseguido, eh, mi niña?- era la voz de su padre, y por eso se paró y esbozó una sonrisa adorable.

-¡Papiiii! Has llegado pronto.

-No podía estar más sin mi niña- estiró los brazos para que se acercara y Road se lanzó a ellos, echándole la lengua a Tyki, que estaba en una de las sillas de la mesa que había tras el sofá-. ¿Qué habías conseguido?

-Que un amiguito venga a ayudarme con unas cosas del cole.

-¿Un amiguito?- frunció el ceño- Tyki, ¿no podías ayudar tú a tu hermana?

-Me temo que no era mi campo, papá.

-¿Puedo saber qué era tan difícil para ti?

-Lengua- intervino Road, sacándolo del apuro y besando a su padre- Venga, papi, no te enfades. Allen es un buen chico y me enseñará mejor que Tyki, que es un poco tonto- le echó la lengua a su hermanastro y Cyril se rió.

-Un poco tonto, ¿eh? Tú sí que no tienes nada de tonta.

-Eso es porque me has enseñado bien.

-Eso es porque eres una monada- la abrazó con fuerza otra vez y ella parpadeó burlona.

-¡Oh, papi!- rió- Me mimas demasiado.

-Nada es suficiente para mi pequeña princesita chiquitita y monina- pegó su mejilla a la de ella y la movió, haciéndole carantoñas.

-Papá, deja ya de sobar a Road- Tyki cogió a su padre de la coleta y separó las caras de ambos, haciendo reír de nuevo a su hermanastra- Que la vas a gastar.

-¡Déjame que mime a mi pequeña todo lo que quiera!- el hombre abrazó a la niña con más fuerza y le sacó la lengua.

-Papi, que me estrujas- se quejó Road.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, mi nena, no me di cuenta- centró de nuevo toda su atención en ella y le acarició el pelo con dulzura- Deberías dejártelo largo, seguro que estarías más mona todavía.

-¡No! No me gusta el pelo largo para mí. ¡Pero he visto fotos de Tyki cuando era más pequeño con el pelo largo y para él si me gusta! ¿Te lo dejarías largo, Tykiii?

-Ni hablar, no pienso volver a hacerlo- se negó, encendiendo un cigarrillo- Es un coñazo, molesta muchísimo y además- miró a la niña con ojos acusadores-, te pasarías la vida tirándome de él y haciéndome trencitas.

-¡Jo! ¡Pero yo quería! ¡Papá!

-Tyki- riñó.

-Cyril, por favor…

-Road- dijo de mala gana para contentar al muchacho.

-¿¡Eh! ¿¡A mí también me regañas!- lo miró con los ojitos brillantes y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Cyril miró a su hija durante unos segundos, pero no aguantó demasiado. Tuvo que girar la cara y cubrirse la boca y parte de la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrarle, con la mano.

-Eres demasiado adorable- murmuró- ¿Road?- cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la chica estaba sentada en el regazo de su hermanastro y le estaba contando algo en el oído- ¡Road!

-Estaba hablando con Tyki- se abrazó al cuello de su hermano con fuerza y apretó su cara contra el pecho de él.

-¡Ah! ¡No te estaba riñendo! ¡No me odies!- dramatizó.

-Cyril, que no te ha dicho nada, por Dios.

-¡Y tú llámame papá!

Tyki suspiró y rodó los ojos, algo harto del comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo-posesivo de su padre por su hermanastra. Dio la última calada al cigarro y lo dejó sobre el cenicero, luego, tomó a Road en brazos y la cargó hasta el sofá- tan pequeña y delgada como era a pesar de tener ya quince años- dejándola ahí a pesar de sus quejas. Le dio un golpe a su padre en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solos a los Kamelot.

-¡Jo, ya has enfadado a Tyki, papá!- se cruzó de brazos y piernas, sentándose a modo de faquir.

-¡Pero… pero… !

-¡No! ¡Ve a pedirle disculpas ahora o no te querré más!

Cyril salió casi por patas del salón para ir a buscar a su hijo mayor su habitación, que era la última de aquel largo pasillo y cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Llamó quedamente un par de veces y esperó a escuchar la voz ronca de Tyki antes de entrar.

-¿Ya te ha dicho Road que vengas a hablar conmigo?

La pregunta fue como un cubo de agua fría. La habitación era bastante sencilla, de colores oscuros, pero tremendamente desordenada. Tyki estaba tumbado al revés en su cama revuelta, fumando otro cigarro con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Parece que ha pasado una manada de elefantes por aquí- bromeó.

-Igual que por tu cabeza.

-Tyki, deberías respetarme un poco, soy tu padre- cogió la silla del escritorio, colocó lo que había sobre ella en el mismo y la puso junto a la cama, sentándose en ella cruzando las piernas.

-Tú deberías tenerme en algo más de consideración.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Claro que no- farfulló- Es sólo que mimas demasiado a Road.

-Entonces estás celoso.

-No es eso- aunque era cierto que a él nunca le había prestado tanta atención- Ya soy un poco mayor para tener celos de mi hermana adolescente, ¿no crees?

Cyril suspiró y sonrió. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo. Estaba muy mayor para mimos, pero él no sabía mostrarse afectuoso de otra manera. Además, a Tyki no le gustaban mucho los toqueteos ni los abrazos, si bien tenía que admitir que toleraba bastante los de Road.

-No te quedes así callado, ¿qué es de tu vida?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¿Cómo que qué me importa? Claro que me importa, eres mi hijo.

Tyki suspiró y ni se molestó en girarse.

-Vives conmigo. Sabes perfectamente qué es de mi vida, Cyril.

-Papá.

-¿Eh?

-Que me llames papá.

-Como digas, papá- contestó enfatizando la última palabra.

-Y tampoco sé mucho, que no sueltas prenda. ¿Qué tal de chicas?

-Ps. Bien. Yo que sé, lo normal.

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Novia?- soltó una carcajada- ¿Para qué quiero una novia?

-Pues para hacer tu vida con ella, ¿para qué la vas a querer?

-No, no tengo novia. Ni quiero, gracias.

-Así que... Vas... de flor en flor, ¿no?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Más o menos- encendió otro pitillo y ofreció uno a su padre, que aceptó.

-¿No estás un poco mayor para eso?

-No.

-Deberías estar pensando en casarte, formar una familia, tener unos cuantos niños, ¡no sabes qué bonito es!

-No quiero tener una estúpida familia.

Cyril suspiró y se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a Road.

-Oh... ¿Os hacíais mimos sin mí? ¡Yo también quiero!- se lanzó sobre Tyki, apretando su mejilla contra la mano de su padre y su cuerpecito contra el de su hermanastro.

-Joder, Road, que me ahogas.

Ella se rió.

-Pues deja de fumar, Ty~~ki~~ ¿Os habéis reconciliado?

Cyril no respondió. Tyki suspiró.

-Sí- "qué remedio" pensó para sus adentros.

El hombre dio un salto complacido y los abrazó a los dos.

-Papá... Road... Me estáis matando- se quejó desde abajo de ese abrazo mientras la cama crujía-. Y os estáis cargando mi cama...

-¡Ya sabes que aguanta mucho más, Tyki!- exclamó Road con una sonrisa perversa.

-Cierto, aquí faltan vuestros primos y...

-¡NO!- exclamó Tyki de peor humor que antes- Esos dos no entran en mi cuarto. Y vosotros ya estuvisteis bastante también. Hala, fuera, que tengo trabajo.

-¡Tykiiiiiiii...!- gimotearon los dos apartándose para dejar que se sentara.

-Al menos deja que tu hermana se quede, parecía que quería contarte algo...- Cyril le rodeó los hombros a Road, que le dedicó una inocente sonrisa.

-Vale, vale, que se quede.

Cyril sonrió complacido y se fue, dejando atrás a una feliz Road.

-¿Ya querías echarme?

-Sí, pero no ibas a permitirlo.

-No- se rió-. Allen va a venir los martes y los jueves.

-Genial.

-Sí, ¡seguro que nos será de ayuda!

-Lo dudo. Es un borrego.

-¿A que sí? Y taaaan guapo- suspiró y se sentó en el regazo de su hermanastro-. Aunque no tanto como tú con el pelo largo.

-No voy a dejarme el pelo largo.

-Si tú lo dices...

-No es que lo diga, es que no voy a hacerlo.

-Así que no vas a hacerlo.

-No.

-¡Y ya te estoy diciendo que no!- le dio un beso en la mejilla que él intentó apartar sin éxito.

-Deja de sobarme...

-No te sobo, te mimo un poquito.

Tyki suspiró y la abrazó también, apoyando la barbilla en su pelo.

-Mira que me traes problemas.

-A veces. Y eso que ni me haces caso, que no te dejas el pelo largo.

-Y dale. Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo, es incómodo.

-Te quedaría tan bien...

-Ya ves- intentó bajarla y levantarse, pero ella le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos para impedírselo-. Me da igual cómo me mires, Road.

-Pues entonces te seguiré mirando así, que me gusta mucho- parpadeó con coquetería y le sonrió, acercando la cara hasta que apoyó su frente en la de él-. Si ahora te cayera un mechón de pelo delante de la cara estarías tan genial, Tyki~~~~ - Él intentó acercarse más, y ella se soltó, riendo- En fin... ¡ponte a trabajar!

Salió de la habitación bailoteando mientras su hermanastro se restregaba la cara.

-Vale... Ya. Y nada de dejarme el pelo largo. Nada de pelo largo- se repitió firmemente.

Se sentó delante del escritorio tras lanzar un montón de ropa sobre la cama y empezó a rebuscar en un intento por encontrar los trabajos de los de segundo. Al verlos, los levantó y vio debajo una cinta de las que solía usar para su pelo y que habían acabado en su mayoría atando cartitas o regalos para diversas chicas. Suspiró. Road tenía demasiada suerte. Y si él también la mimaba tanto, iba a creerse la dueña del mundo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de la inquietante idea de que, a su manera, ya lo era.

* * *

-Maldito niñato- bufó, mirando el reloj del salón y golpeando el suelo con el pie. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Allen aún no había regresado a casa- ¡Que me estoy muriendo de hambre, joder!

No era como que no supiese sobrevivir sin el crío, claro que no. Era sólo que la cocina no era lo suyo. Tampoco era que estuviese algo preocupado porque normalmente Allen los lunes solía llegar temprano del trabajo. ¡Ah! ¡Eso sí que no! ¿Él preocupándose por el criajo ese? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Si lo había adoptado sólo por compromiso! ¿Por qué demonios iba a haber acabado encariñándose con él y preocupándose porque un día llegase mucho más tarde de lo normal?

-Ya estoy.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Allen desde la entrada, se relajó bastante, aunque lo inquietó (NUNCA preocupó) que sonase mucho más firme y seria de lo normal. Allen siempre solía anunciarse con un tono cansado y dejado, casi bostezando por el cansancio.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, estúpido hijo? ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Allen entró de mala gana en el salón y dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina, escondiendo su cara tras ella. Cross abrió un poco más los ojos y frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien con su hijastro.

-Estaba comprando las cosas para la cena y se me hizo tarde.

Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, se recogió un poco el pelo y se colocó un viejo delantal. Después, sacó las cosas de las bolsas para empezar a preparar la comida.

-Seguro que te dedicaste a ayudar a algún idiota en vez de venir a casa del tirón. Estúpido hijo.

-Deja de llamarme eso.

-Es que eres estúpido.

-Eso no, lo otro.

-¿Cómo?

-No soy tu hijo.

Cross se irguió en el asiento y lo miró, empezando a inquietarse (NUNCA preocuparse) cada vez más. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy a Allen?

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Nada. Sólo que no soy tu hijo.

-Legalmente, sí.

-Biológicamente, no.

-Biológicamente hablando, nunca has conocido a tu padre, así que no me vengas con monsergas. Mana tampoco era tu padre.

-Mana me quería- cortó un trozo de lechuga con demasiada fuerza, y el sonido pareció retumbar entre las paredes del destartalado apartamento.

Cross se levantó, iracundo, tentado de ir contra él y cruzarle la cara por su insolencia. Le daba igual lo que le pasase, no era nadie para dirigirse a él de tal modo y diciendo semejantes cosas. ¡Por supuesto que él también quería a ese estúpido criajo de pelo blanco, torpe y demasiado amable! Pero no pensaba reconocerlo ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello, ni siquiera ante él mismo.

-Mana era un estúpido, igual que tú. Supongo que los estúpidos os queréis entre vosotros- se sentó de nuevo, controlándose-. Ahora haz la cena, y para hoy.

Allen no dijo nada al respecto. Siguió centrado en lo suyo durante bastante rato. Cada vez que se giraba, tenía el rostro tenso y los ojos opacos.

"Puto niño de mierda" pensó.

-A ver- dijo al fin- ¿Me cuentas qué demonios te está pasando?

Allen sonrió irónico.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Esto es nuevo.

-Cierra la boca. Si no me preocupase por ti, estarías ahora mismo en la calle.

-Sería más o menos lo mismo. Soy yo quien cuida de ti, no al revés.

-Allen, me estás tocando los cojones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no paro de decirte verdades?

-No, porque no sé qué te pasa hoy.

-No me pasa nada.

-Y una mierda- se levantó y fue hacia él, cogiéndolo del brazo-. No me mientas, niñato.

Allen se soltó de su agarre y lo miró desde abajo. Cuando era más pequeño, Cross siempre le había intimidado por su porte y por su altura, por su cara semicubierta bajo esa impresionante mata de cabello rojo sangre y por la dureza que siempre lo rodeaba. En ese momento, era un poco más alto y un poco menos niño, pero su padrastro seguía intimidándole de la misma manera.

-Estoy...- dijo al fin- estoy bastante frustrado por algo. ¿Vale? Llevo un día de mierda.

-¿Y la pagas conmigo?

-Tú siempre la pagas conmigo.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Lo que tú digas- suspiró.

Cross examinó atentamente la cara completamente agotada de su "hijo", fácil de ver a pesar de la máscara de tensión y seriedad que se había puesto encima, y las ojeras que empezaban a verse debajo de sus ojos.

"Puto crío"

Lo soltó con un bufido y se alejó para su habitación.

-No me hagas nada. No tengo hambre. Me la has quitado con tu cara fea- anunció sin mentir del todo. No se le había quitado el hambre para nada, pero sí que lo decía por el mal aspecto que traía.

-Pero... Si he traído...- Allen miró todo lo que tenía para cocinar con cara confusa, ¿desde cuándo Cross perdía el apetito?

-Me da igual lo que hayas traído, te estoy diciendo que no tengo hambre- dio un portazo y Allen oyó el ruido del colchón al tirarse él encima.

-Ah... Vale... ¿Va a venir Anita?

-No.

-¿Y... va a venir alguien?

Cross suspiró. Pues claro que ya había pensado en ir a buscar a alguien.

-No.

-Entonces... Dejaré esto para mañana y...

-Acuéstate de una puta vez, crío idiota- le espetó con un grito ronco.

Allen se quedó parpadeando unos segundos.

-No entiendo nada...- musitó sin moverse. Los ojos se le fueron para la puerta tras la que estaba su cama. Llevaba meses sin dormir en su cama- Oh, bueno, qué más da.

Tim se acercó ronroneando y le maulló quedamente, así que lo cogió en brazos.

-Has engordado otra vez, Tim- comentó divertido, y el gato se revolvió como quejándose.

Lo dejó en la cama y se cambió lentamente, metiéndose a continuación entre las sábanas con un suspiro satisfecho. No eran ni la mitad de suaves que las mantas de Lenalee, las sábanas de la cama donde había dormido con ella un par de veces en el piso de Natalie, las que tenía ella en casa de Kanda, vamos, como nada que estuviera mínimamente cerca de Lenalee. Pero por una vez agradeció que nada le recordara a Lenalee (además de la comparación con todo lo relacionado con ella), porque ella lo que más preocupado lo tenía.

Seguida de cerca por Lavi.

"No" rectificó mentalmente "Por Lavi e Irene."

Acarició distraídamente las orejas suaves de Tim y el gato ronroneó, acurrucado contra él. Era calentito y muy esponjoso, y todos sus ruiditos le daban sueño.

-Es imposible, ¿verdad, Tim? Que Lavi se haya liado con esa profe...

El aludido lo miró y le dio un lametazo que a Allen le pareció de consuelo.

-No quiero decir que no lo haya pensado, sólo que no lo ha hecho... Porque... No es... Porque no.

El gato se acomodó otra vez contra él y lo acarició con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos brillantes.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mejor que duerma, hoy que puedo- le llegó un ronquido a través de la pared-. Bueno, hoy que puedo intentarlo- rectificó con un suspiro.


	35. Miradas insidiosas

_¿No dije que iba a darme prisita a subir el siguiente? XDDD Es que este capi me gusta un puñado más que el otro, lo he corregido ahora y no he podido esperar! jajajaja_

* * *

Allen llamó a la puerta con aire de resignación. No había discutido con Lenalee, así que no tenía que sentirse mal. Sí, le había mentido, vale, pero... pero...

"Jo" suspiró "Fue por su bien. Para que no se preocupe."

Se dijo a sí mismo que no colaba. Lo había hecho porque tenía miedo de decirle la verdad. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a... Su profe de filosofía.

-Ah, eres tú...

-Señor Mikk- saludó intentando sonreír con naturalidad, cosa que el otro consiguió con gran facilidad.

-Pasa, y llámame Tyki. Estás en mi casa, no en mi clase- lo dejó pasar, sacó un pitillo y le ofreció la cajetilla-. ¿Quieres?

-Eh... No. No fumo.

Tyki encendió el cigarro, le dio una calada y soltó el humo antes de volver a dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Qué pena... Es algo muy placentero- suspiró-. En fin. Road está en su cuarto, esperándote. Esperándonos en realidad.

-Pues vamos, entonces.

El otro asintió con la cabeza distraídamente y empezó a caminar hacia una habitación cerrada en la que entró sin llamar.

-Allen ya está aquí.

Fue un anuncio innecesario, porque Road ya le había saltado encima alegremente.

-¡Allen!- rió alegremente en su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla que, por alguna razón, lo hizo estremecer. No había tenido nada de inocente, se dijo.

-H-hola, Road, ¿qué tal?

-Perfecta- se alejó y dio otra vuelta como para demostrárselo antes de volver a entrar bailoteando en su cuarto-. ¿Entráis o qué?

Tyki suspiró otra vez como si se aburriera mucho y cogió a Allen del hombro, haciéndolo pasar. Se sentó en la cama mientras el chico miraba a su alrededor. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería la habitación de Road.

Y había acertado. Era infantil, femenina y daba miedo.

"Mucho miedo" rectificó al ver un muñeco lleno de alfileres en el centro de la almohada.

-Ah, ¿te gusta?- preguntó la chica siguiendo su mirada. El muñeco era blanco y destacaba en la enorme cama con mantas de rombos rojos y negros- Es mi favorito- soltó una carcajada-. Todos esos alfileres de colores clavándose por ahí... Lo hice yo sola.

-Es... es... original- opinó prudentemente. Las paredes eran moradas, y los muebles de madera oscura. Y la cama tenía dosel, observó. Todo muy antiguo. Y caro.

Road sonrió, satisfecha, y se arrodilló en la cama al lado de Tyki, susurrándole al oído algo que lo hizo sonreír. Después, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tirando el siniestro osito de peluche negro con un parche que había sobre la silla (que le hizo pensar en Lavi, no supo exactamente por qué) y subiéndose a ella para rebuscar entre una pila de hojas sueltas, cuadernos y libros. Algunas cosas se cayeron al suelo, pero la chica no le dio ninguna importancia. Una de las hojas llegó hasta los pies de Allen, que se agachó para recogerla, y se estremeció al ver que en ella estaba dibujada Lenalee, vestida con un traje antiguo y caro, de colores oscuros, que hacía juego con su elaborado peinado.

-Es bonita- dijo Road, haciendo que levantase la vista y la mirase. Sonreía- Tu princesita es muuuuy bonita, muy linda, ¿sabes? Es casi perfecta- bajó de la silla de un salto y se acercó a ellos, sentándose en la cama junto a Tyki- Me gustaría jugar a las muñecas con ella algún día, ponerle vestiditos, pintarla y peinarla. Debe tener una piel muy fina y un pelo muy suave, ¿verdad?

Allen asintió con la cabeza, bastante incómodo por la conversación, y fue dejar el folio sobre el escritorio, echándole un vistazo al resto de cosas que yacían en el suelo. Vio que había dibujos semejantes al que tenía él en sus manos, junto con otros de él mismo, paisajes siniestros... Colocó el papel sobre un libro de matemáticas y volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando de pie frente a los hermanos.

-Vamos, chico, siéntate. No te quedes ahí como un brote de habas.

Allen tembló a la vez que le daba un tic en la ceja derecha.

-No, gracias, estoy bien de pie.

-¡Venga, no seas tonto!- Road lo cogió del brazo y lo colocó junto a ella mientras se subía al centro de la cama, con zapatos y todo- Mira, esto es el expediente de la señorita Irene.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

-Cosa de Tyki- sonrió, tirándose sobre la cama- Toma, míralo, nosotros ya lo leímos.

-Y... ¿no sacasteis nada?- preguntó, cogiéndolo tembloroso y dubitativo, no queriendo leerlo.

-Sí, pero primero tienes que leerlo tú. ¿Verdad, Tyki?- dijo, apoyándose sobre los codos para alzar un poco su tronco, moviendo las piernas rítmicamente.

-Supongo- comentó distraído, mirando el techo.

Allen suspiró, pensando que eran una pareja de hermanos muy peculiar. Lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer. Nombre completo, edad, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, dirección... Estaba bastante detallado en todos los sentidos. Se sorprendió al ver la larga lista de excavaciones en las que había participado y en la cantidad de libros en los que figuraba su nombre, así como su magnífico expediente académico. También le llamó la atención ver que había abandonado el proyecto de doctorado apenas comenzarlo, y que había sido pupila durante muchos años, casi desde el instituto, de un hombre cuyo nombre no reconoció.

-Es el pseudónimo del hombre que vive con tu amiguito Lavi. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, ¿verdad, Allen?- Road sonrió de una forma que no le gustó nada- ¿Nada que te llame la atención?

-Sí... lo del doctorado...

-En efecto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se licenció un año antes y que hizo un par de masters el mismo año que acabó la carrera y el siguiente- comentó Tyki-. Una chica así podía haberlo sacado perfectamente, más teniendo en cuenta que era discípula de ese hombre y que el profesor que le daba las directrices es de los mejores. Extraño, ¿cierto?

-Sí- murmuró- ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer, entonces?

-Bueno, pensamos ir a la universidad y dar con ese profesor para ver por qué Irenita dejó el doctorado y por qué se fue de su ciudad.

-¿Se fue?

-Sí, mira aquí- le señaló una serie de fechas y de lugares- En un año viajó por media Europa y África, y luego se estableció aquí a principios de año.

-¿Esto viene en el expediente?

-No. Eso lo sacamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo?

-Se-cre-to- se puso un dedo en los labios y rió- Bueno, ¿qué dices, Allen? Vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Le sonó más a orden que a petición, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ahí si parecía que podían arreglárselas muy bien solos. Se preguntó si no sería una artimaña de Road, aunque desconocía su finalidad.

-¡Pues entonces genial! Vamos a ir esta semana. Te iré avisando por clase- sonrió- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer algo?

-No sé yo si será buena idea, Road. Cyril está por llegar.

-¿Cyril?- preguntó, dejando el expediente sobre la cama.

-Nuestro padre.

-Ah, así que sois… hermanos por parte de padre.

-¡Así es!- respondió Road muy contenta.

-La madre de Road es la segunda mujer de mi padre.

-Ah... Ya veo...- los miró disimulando un escrutinio- No os parecéis mucho.

Los hermanos se examinaron mutuamente.

-No- admitió Tyki.

-Pero Tyki es igual a papi. Bueno, no es igual, se parecen, pero Tyki es mucho más guapo. Aunque no tanto como tú- Road sonrió resplandeciente y cogió uno de sus cuadernos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tyki cogiendo otro cigarro.

-Dibujaros. Dos hombres tan hermosos en mi cama... Tengo que dibujarlo- se rió inocentemente mientras su manito bailaba por la página de papel con rapidez. Tenía gracia hasta para dibujar, los dos se fijaron. No tardó ni tres minutos en mostrarles la hoja, en la que se veían un montón de líneas que parecían no tener sentido.

-No sabía que tenía brazos de palo- se mofó Tyki con una sonrisa.

-Es un boceto, Tyki.

-Ya.

El estómago de Allen los sacó del silencio que empezaba a hacerse y el chico se sonrojó. Tyki lo miró con gesto burlón.

-Quizás no es tan mala idea que te quedes a comer, chaval.

-¿Ves? Tú sólo sonríe y di que soy adorable y a papá le caerás bien.

-Ah... V-vale- aceptó incapaz de escaparse de las atenciones de los hermanastros. Constituían una especie de frente invencible, Road con su carácter aparentemente espontáneo y fresco y Tyki con esa fingida indiferencia bohemia y elegante.

-Creo que sobró algo del mediodía- reflexionó Tyki lanzando una bocanada de humo hacia arriba y contemplando cómo desaparecía-. Claro que siempre podemos pedir una pizza...

Allen se sorprendió. Por alguna razón, no imaginaba a Tyki comiendo una pizza.

-Ah, y Jasdebi debe estar por llegar, ¿verdad?- Road sonrió y se enganchó al brazo de Allen- Tú le caes bien, así que no hay problema.

-¿Problema?- la miró confundido- Ah... Jasdebi... Son esos primos tuyos, ¿no?

-Sí. Los gemelos- rió- Son muy divertidos.

-Ni caso- Tyki se levantó y se acomodó la camisa blanca-. Son molestos- esta vez fue él quien le dedicó a Allen una encantadora sonrisa-. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no, chaval?

-Sí, más o menos- replicó deseando que dejara de llamarle chaval. Aunque antes que lo de brote de habas...

-Vengaaaa, Tyki, ¡vete yaaaa!- gimoteó Road y se enganchó al cuello de Allen con fuerza- Déjame solita con Allen un rato.

Su hermanastro se encogió de hombros.

-Ten cuidado, chaval- cerró la puerta tras él y Allen se volvió para darse con la boca de Road.

-Eres muy dulce, Allen.

-Ya... Eh... Gracias.

Intentó alejarse, pero ella no lo soltaba.

-No te escapes, no voy a hacerte nada.

-No me escapo. Es que yo... Lenalee es...

-Tu novia, ya lo sé- hizo un gesto con la mano como descartando el dato-. Pero yo no he hecho nada. Era un beso de cariño.

-Road...

-Se los doy a todo el mundo- le dio otro "beso de cariño" lamiéndole los labios con la lengua-. Así es como más le gustan a Tyki- rió.

-Preferiría que no me los dieras, la verdad- dijo sujetándole los hombros con delicadeza y sonriendo educadamente.

-Qué aburrido- Road bufó y se dejó caer rodando por la cama. Allen se ahorró decirle que no era lo más adecuado llevando una minifalda con vuelo y llena de volantes porque presentía que a ella le daba igual y que su respuesta lo incomodaría aun más.

Buscó un tema de conversación en su mente.

-¿Qué excusa vamos a poner para ir a hacer preguntas a un profesor al que no conocemos sobre una ex alumna suya?

-¿Excusa?- Road se rió- ¿Para qué quieres poner una excusa?

-No sé... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Llegar y preguntar, sin más?

-Claro- se sentó de rodillas con las manos entre las piernas y lo miró sin entender-. ¿Qué otra cosa pretendías hacer? A nadie le importa por qué preguntamos.

-¿Y si alguien pregunta por qué lo hacemos?

-¿Por qué van a preguntarlo?

-A mí me parecería de lo más lógico.

Road sonrió extrañamente.

-No creo que pase. Y si pasa... Ya veremos qué hacer.

-V-vale.

Ella le cogió la mano y la apretó, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes tanto, Allen. Aunque me gusta ver que te importa nuestra investigación. Pensaba que te mostrarías más reticente.

El chico suspiró. Tampoco le habían dado oportunidad de quejarse. Y de todas maneras, tenía que admitirlo, habían despertado su curiosidad. Había algo insidioso en la manera de hablar de esos dos que se le metía en la cabeza y le hacía pensar cosas que normalmente nunca habría pensado.

La chica se sentó de modo que las piernas le quedaron colgando de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tarareando una melodía que le resultó pegadiza, aunque no llegó a captar la letra de la canción. Al percatarse de la posición en la que estaba, Allen carraspeó un poco y soltó la mano de la chica, que lo miró con ojos tiernos y volvió a besarlo en el cachete.

-Eres tan lindo y tan correcto- se colocó de nuevo de rodillas en la cama y abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho, como solía hacer con Tyki.

-¡R-Road, por favor!- intentó escurrirse de ella con suavidad, pero al final fue la propia chica quien lo soltó, riendo divertida.

-¿Lo ves? A esto me refiero. Como estás con la pequeña Lenalee no eres capaz de hacer nada que pueda ser tomado como malas intenciones.

-Lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño.

-¡Pero eso no le haría daño! Además, si ni siquiera se va a enterar. Aunque bueno, para ti, seguramente eso es lo peor- rió- Estoy segura de que preferirías ir y contárselo todo... en el caso de que no tuvieses miedo de ella... De que te... ¿deje?- volvió a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro- ¿Tanto te importa?

-La quiero- respondió con algo de dureza y sin pensarlo.

-¡Oh! Entiendo- la voz de la chica sonó un poco más oscura-. Entonces esto es más divertido para mí, créeme.

-¿Divertido?

-¡Sí! Es divertido tentarte, Allen- pasó un dedo juguetón por los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando asomar su pequeña lengua juguetona en un gesto de aparente inocencia, y el chico se alejó más aun con un respingo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, nada. Sólo que eres un chico y yo una chica- sonrió-. Y eso acarrea una serie de consecuencias cuando se llevan a cabo... determinados actos... - lanzó una fugaz mirada por todo el cuerpo del chico, haciendo una reveladora pausa con sus ojitos traviesos- Y por muy bueno que seas, Allen, eres hombre antes que novio.

El rostro de Allen pasó del color normal al blanco, y luego al rojo al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba insinuando, y la chica volvió a echarse a reír, repitiendo insistentemente que era TAN mono y adorable.

-Mierda- murmuró.

-Vamos, vamos...- lo abrazó de nuevo por el cuello- No seas así, que tampoco es tan malo... Es lo normal... Si no pasase nada, ¡me asustaría más!

-¡Pero es que no...!

-Sí, Allen, sí. ¡Es que si no te gustase yo ni un poquito, Lenalee tendría problemas! Después de todo, soy más linda que ella.

-Qué modesta- ironizó.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que tengo razón. Bueno- se llevó un dedo a los labios-. Quizás linda no sea la palabra, pero tengo razón- le dio otro beso a la mejilla caliente y roja de Allen y se bajó, sonriente y satisfecha- ¡Y ahora vamos a comer algo! ¡Vamos!

Lo cogió de la mano y lo obligó a levantarse e ir tras ella con los dedos entrelazados todo el camino.

-¡Que os quedéis quietos de una vez!- se escuchó la voz de Tyki, bramante, y Allen se sobresaltó un poco.

-¡Oh, Jasdebi llegó!- se soltó de la mano del muchacho y corrió hacia el salón.

Allen se detuvo y golpeó su frente contra la pared del pasillo, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que no debería haberse quedado a solas con Road en su cuarto, porque no quería que sus palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza, y ahora sabía que cada gesto insignificante que la chica hiciese iba a tener un significado completamente diferente. Temía acabar sin ser capaz de mirar a Lenalee a los ojos.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- murmuró.

-¡Ven, Allen!- la voz de Road le sentó como un cubo de agua fría en la nuca.

-¿Allen?- escuchó de fondo- ¿El chico que te gusta? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Eso, eso! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Gracias a que escuchó las voces de los hermanos pudo sin problemas al salón, donde los encontró sentados en uno de los sofás; Debit completamente relajado y echado hacia atrás, Jasdero como una rana, y Road como un faquir, habiéndose quitado los zapatos. Tyki hablaba por teléfono.

-Vino a ayudarme con una cosa del colegio- sonrió- ¡Vamos, Allen, ven aquí!

-No, si yo… aquí estoy bien…- se sentó al otro lado del moreno, que lo miró con ojos acusadores- ¿P-pasa algo?

-Nah.

-¿Eres el novio de Road?

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!- se apresuró en contestar, avergonzado y nervioso por las carcajadas de la chica.

-Qué va, si Allen tiene novia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Debit.

-¡Seguro que no es tan mona como Road!

-Qué va, si es la princesita.

-¿La princesita?

-Sí, la chica que estaba en el restaurante aquel día, ¿recordáis?

-¡Ah! ¡Hostia! ¿La que estaba taco de buena?

-Sí.

-Vaya con el niño- el moreno le dio una palmada en el hombro- ¡Y parece tonto!

-¡Tonto, muy tonto!- secundó el rubio.

"Son la Familia Monster" pensó Allen. Opinión que se recalcaría cuando, segundos después, Cyril irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está la niña de papá?- exclamó acercándose a Road, que se puso de pie en el sofá para abrazarlo como si fuera una niña de tres años.

-¡Papi!

Apretó su mejilla contra la de él y le dio un beso que él correspondió efusivamente. Allen, además de asustarse mucho, pensó que parecían la representación de la perfecta relación padre-hija, sólo que literalmente: una representación. Sacudió la cabeza. Algo le decía que no quería saber cuánto había de real y cuánto de fingido en esa casa.

-Cyril- la voz tranquila e indiferente de Tyki lo calmó un poco. No es que fuera algo relajante, pero sonaba más segura y real que todo lo demás.

-Que no me llames así, hijo- reprochó el hombre, recuperando su dignididad y acomodándose el traje. Por primera vez, Allen notó que tenía un porte bastante regio- ¿Y vosotros qué tal, trastos?

-Bien, tío Cyril- replicó Jasdero alegremente y Debit asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó volviéndose para mirar a Allen con mirada de sospecha.

-U-un compañero de Road.

La mirada se tornó fiera.

-Tiene novia, papi. Así que no te preocupes.

-No me había preocupado para nada- le tendió la mano sonriendo. Allen observó que tenía la misma encantadora sonrisa que su hijo, si bien su rostro era mucho más anguloso-. Encantado, chico.

-Allen. Allen Walker, señor. Es un placer- estrechó la mano con firmeza, asiéndose a su cortesía.

"Terreno firme otra vez" agradeció mentalmente.

-Mm. Y decidme, ¿qué tal la tarde de estudio?

-Oh, muy bien.

-Tienen una casa muy... acogedora- comentó Allen-. Es fácil estudiar aquí.

Tyki, que se había marchado a la cocina nada más llegar su padre, se acercó y dejó una fuente con ensalada de pasta en el centro de la mesa que había entre los sofás, dándole una palmada en el hombro por el camino.

-No mientas, chaval. Aquí no hay Dios que haga nada- frunció el ceño mirando a los gemelos con mala cara. Al parecer, iban a comer en el salón.

-¡Pero si no hemos estado aquí!- se quejaron a la vez.

-Una pena, podríais haber estudiado todos juntos.

-No importa, papi. Jasdebi sabe estudiar solo.

Todos se echaron a reír como si fuera algo muy gracioso.

-¿Qué? No pienso ir a por los platos y eso. Yo ya traje la comida- sacó la cajetilla y se puso un pitillo en los labios con rapidez, encendiéndolo.

-Jo, Tyki, ya te vale.

-Cierto, hijo, ya que estabas...

-¡Eres un vago!

-Sí, sí, ¡muy vago!

El destinatario de tanta crítica sólo se encogió de hombros y Allen sintió ganas de reír. Tampoco eran tan malos... A lo mejor las familias normales eran todas así.

-No pienso ir- repitió exhalando el humo. Cyril se levantó.

-Muy bien, iré yo.

Road saltó del sofá.

-No, no, papi... ¿Cómo vas a ir tú? Has estado trabajando todo el día... Ya voy yo.

Salió saltando felizmente y Cyril se sentó tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo, intentando contener la sangre que le salía de ella.

-¿¡No es monísima!- la pregunta fue dirigida a Allen, y los gemelos lo miraron expectantes mientras Tyki intentaba recordarse que matar a su padre requería demasiado esfuerzo y no sería correcto.

-Eh... Sí, muy mona. Es muy simpática.

Cyril pareció complacido.

Road llegó balanceando una pila de platos con tenedores y unas pinzas de ensalada encima, y otra pila de vasos. Ambas se tambaleaban peligrosamente ante sus bailoteos y giros y Allen la miró horrorizado, levantándose.

-Déjame que te ayude.

-Oh, gracias, Allen, qué lindo, pero no hace falta- las dejó en la mesa sorprendentemente equilibradas y los gemelos aplaudieron.

-Cariño, serías la mejor camarera de la ciudad- comentó Cyril conmovido.

-Gracias, papi- le lanzó un besito por el aire mientras repartía los platos ya servidos canturreando aquella cancioncilla otra vez. Allen volvió a sentarse, estupefacto.

"No serían más anormales ni entrenando" se dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro mental mientras recibía el plato lleno de pasta que la chica le tendía.

-Que aproveche- murmuró sonriendo algo cohibido.

-Eso, eso- secundó Jasdero riendo tontamente.

-Gracias, Allen- dijo Road.

Tyki asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Cyril. Debit sencillamente pasó de él y empezó a comer muy despacio, examinando cada bocado antes de metérselo en la boca.

-No he envenenado la comida ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes?- dijo Tyki.

-¿Y cómo sé yo eso?

Allen los observó perplejo, con el tenedor todavía en la boca.

-Porque si no, me moriría yo también, idiota- replicó Tyki, dejando el cubierto en el plato y mirando su vaso-. Ve a por algo de beber, anda.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres inmune a ese posible veneno? ¿¡Y por qué tengo que ir yo!

-Porque me da la gana y porque no paras de dar el coñazo. ¡Que vayas!

-Jasdero, ve tú.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Y yo por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo.

-¡P-p-pero no es justo! ¡Dero no quiere ir a la cocina!

-No montes escenitas, Jasdero.

-¡Pero... pero... pero... Debiiii!- lloriqueó, tendiéndole los brazos.

Su hermano giró la cabeza, y Allen tuvo la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose para no ir con él, no supo si por orgullo, por cabezonería o por vagancia. Suspiró.

-Si quieres, puedo ir contigo- se ofreció.

-¿Uh?- Jasdero sorbió un par de veces- ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno... ¡Está bien!- lo cogió de la mano y tironeó de él, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Road- ¿Qué cogemos?

Allen lo observó correteando por la cocina, y se dijo que, para tener más o menos su edad, parecía mucho más infantil incluso que Road.

-Pues no sé...

-Tyki querrá cerveza, seguro... El tío también... ¿Tú bebes?- le preguntó desde la nevera.

-¿Cómo?

-Cerveza.

-Ah, no.

-Bueno, Debi querrá Coca-Cola. Siempre bebe Coca-Cola- rió-. ¿Agua?

-Sí, gracias- respondió, perplejo al ver que cogía dos latas de refresco-. ¿Para ti?

-¡Ah! Sí. Debi querrá.

-¿Y por qué llevas para ti entonces?

El rubio alzó los hombros.

-Estás muy unido a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

-Sí- sonrió de nuevo-, Jasdebi sieeempre juntos. Road querrá zumo...- murmuró- ¡Vamos, lleva!- le tendió la jarra del agua y de zumo.

-¿Zumo de naranja?

-No, de calabaza. A Road le gusta. Raro, ¿eh?

Allen soltó una risilla nerviosa, diciéndose que no era lo único raro ni de la chica ni de la casa.

-Bueno, vamos- cogió las latas de refresco con una habilidad sorprendente y volvieron a la cocina a paso lento-. ¡Ya estamos! Cerveza para el tío y Tyki. Y toma, Debi, Coca-Cola- se la puso sobre la mesa muy sonriente.

Mientras Allen se sentaba y le pasaba la jarra del zumo a Road, observó de reojo que Debit le daba golpecitos a su hermano en la cabeza, como a modo de aprobación, y le resultó extraño pero a la vez ¿tierno?, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa complacida de ambos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía que por ser gemelos -a pesar de que no se parecían en nada- estaban mucho más unidos que una pareja de hermanos normal y corriente.

-No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad, cabeza hueca?

-No. Allen es simpático, aunque no habla mucho- apuntó, mirándolo girando la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Ah, bueno… Es que no siempre sé que decir.

-Si al final eres tonto.

Jasdero lo secundó con una risilla.

-Tonto, tonto…

-¡No le digáis esas cosas a Allen! Encima de que lo hacéis ir a por las bebidas siendo invitado en casa. ¡Eso está feo! ¿A que sí, papi?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Deberías haber ido tú con tu hermano, Debit.

-Bah.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Quería… ayudar un poco…

-Eres tan mono, Allen- dijo Road, cogiéndole de la mejilla y estrujándosela- ¿A qué sí, papi?

-Es un chico muy educado, eso es cierto. Dime, Allen, ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Es que tu cara me resulta vagamente familiar.

-Oh… Bueno… Mis… mis padres…

-Allen no tiene padres- respondió Road con rapidez-. Es huérfano. Vive con su padre adoptivo, ¿a que sí, Allen?

-Road, cariño, es de mala educación responder por otras personas- le replicó con una sonrisa-. ¿Huérfano, entonces?

-Sí… desde pequeño… Me recogió un hombre cuando tenía seis años, pero ese hombre murió hace tres y me volvieron a adoptar.

-Entiendo… Qué horrible… Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más agradables. ¿¡A que Road es una niña encantadora!

Tyki se golpeó la frente con la mano, Jasdebi se echó a reír, Road se lanzó sobre los brazos de su padre, quién comenzó a sangrar por la nariz profusamente, y Allen se quedó perplejo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante esa situación. Suspiró, tragó lentamente, soltó una risilla y luego devolvió la vista a su plato, centrándose en comer e intentar dejar de preguntarse de qué planeta había salido esa familia.

* * *

Kanda bufó y soltó una estocada con más fuerza de la necesaria, movimiento irreflexivo que le costó un tirón en el hombro que lo obligó a contener una exclamación de dolor y reemplazarla por una maldición mascullada.

-¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lenalee, levantándose de la colchoneta donde estaba sentada para acercarse.

Kanda contuvo también las ganas de mandarla a la mierda teniendo en cuenta que su muy estúpido monólogo acerca de lo raro que era que Allen no estuviera con ella en su tarde libre era lo que lo había exasperado hasta el punto de equivocarse en algo tan estúpido y elemental como la fuerza de una estocada directa.

-Sí- replicó masajeándose el hombro. Lavi también se acercó-. ¿Por qué vinisteis hoy?

-Nos aburríamos, Yu, y darte la lata parecía oportuno.

Lo dijo bromeando, pero Kanda pilló la advertencia debajo de sus palabras. Habían ido porque Lavi sabía que Lenalee estaba desquiciada con la tontería de que Allen le había dicho que se quedaría en casa para ayudar a su padre a pintar, cosa que ella no se había creído, y había pensado que quizás Kanda podría convencerla de que estaba siendo tonta, ya que Allen nunca haría nada malo a nadie y menos a ella.

-Si molestamos, podemos irnos- propuso Lenalee amablemente.

Estuvo tan tentado de decirle que sí que se estremeció antes de aceptar lo que sabía que sería una tortura mental.

-No- iba a decir "no molestáis", pero se le trabó en la garganta así que lo dejó así y gruñó mientras guardaba su espada. Con ese tirón, no iba a hacer nada demasiado productivo con ella.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- se sentó en la colchoneta donde habían estado ellos y empezó a hacer estiramientos con su hombro para que dejara de doler.

-Vale- aceptó Lavi, cogiendo a Lenalee del brazo y llevándola junto al japonés, donde se sentó y la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde creéis que está?

-En su casa, Lenalee- replicó el pelirrojo, un poco cansado de repetirlo-. Si quieres, lo llamamos.

-No- había dicho lo mismo mil veces-. Si está en casa parecería una idiota, se enfadaría conmigo por desconfiar de él...

-Estás desconfiando de él- espetó Kanda incapaz de contenerse.

-Gracias, Yu, muy sensible- ironizó Lavi.

-Ya te digo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Pero no hace falta que me la restriegues... Simplemente estoy un poco preocupada, eso es todo.

"Un poco." pensó incrédulo "Si parece una obsesa."

Gruñó, guardándose el comentario. Y lo acusaban de ser muy sincero... ¡Si se estaba conteniendo un montón!

-Tsk.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lavi.

"Mierda"

-Nada. Me duele el hombro.

-Deja que te haga un masaje- ofreció Lenalee.

Como había sido culpa de ella, no se resistió demasiado, sólo gruñó un poco para que no pareciera raro y luego le ofreció la zona que le dolía. Lenalee, que se había acercado por detrás en la colchoneta, empezó a masajearlo.

-Es que parecía nervioso. Ni siquiera me besó de la manera normal, hizo una cosa como...

-Lo pillamos, tranquila- intervino Lavi en un intento por contener la mala leche de su amigo al ver el tic en la ceja que le había aparecido con alarmante intensidad.

-Bueno, pues eso. Y entonces fue cuando me dijo que no podía ir conmigo porque...

-...tenía que quedarse a pintar con su tutor- completó Kanda, completamente harto de la historia.

-Sí. Y ni siquiera lo había mencionado antes. Fue muy raro.

-Venga, Lenalee, estamos hablando de Allen...

-Ya...

Kanda bufó otra vez.

-¿Creéis que quedaría muy mal si lo llamo a casa?

-Llevo toda la tarde diciéndote que lo hagas si te quedas más tranquila- respondió Lavi, sonriéndole.

-Es que me parece un poco excesivo...

Completamente harto, Kanda se dio la vuelta.

-Mira, Moyashi es un poco imbécil, vale, hasta ahí estamos todos de acuerdo- Lenalee iba a abrir la boca para oponerse, pero Kanda siguió a su bola, mirándola a los ojos-, pero tampoco tanto. Déjalo en paz, ya vendrá cuando termine de pintar o lo que sea que esté haciendo.

-¿O lo que sea que esté haciendo?

El japonés se encogió de hombros.

-Que te haya mentido no significa que esté haciendo nada malo.

-¿Crees que me ha mentido?- exclamó Lenalee como si estuviera muy escandalizada.

-¿No es lo que llevas diciendo toda la tarde?

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Sólo contemplaba la posibilidad, pero tampoco lo pensaba.

-Yu sólo quiso decir que en el hipotético, improbable y casi imposible caso de que Allen te estuviera mintiendo, no sería para hacer nada que pudiera hacerte daño, ¿cierto?

-Tsk- asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y muy bruscamente.

En realidad solamente había intentado decir algo que dejara a Lenalee lo bastante contenta como para que se callara o por lo menos cambiara de tema, pero si según Lavi eso era lo que tenía que haber intentado decir, él estaba de acuerdo.

-Es que es tan...

-Raro, Lenalee, lo sé. Mira, pequeña, te adoramos con locura y lo sabes. Al igual que sabes que somos tus amigos y que te escucharemos siempre que haga falta. Pero haz el favor...

-¿Que haga el favor...?

-De entender que te estás poniendo muy pesada- dijo Kanda al fin.

-Sutil como siempre, jefe- le riñó.

-A la mierda las sutilezas- murmuró-. Además, lo has dejado a huevo.

-Pero hay mil y una formas de decir eso con otras palabras...

-¿De verdad estoy siendo muy pesada?

-Es normal que te pongas tan nerviosa, es tu novio, lo adoras y tienes la impresión de que te ha mentido. Pero Lenalee, lo haya hecho o no, no será nada malo para ti, ya lo verás. Y si te ha mentido, te lo acabará contado, así que estáte tranquila, ¿vale?

-Vale- aceptó al fin, dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo. Lavi rodó los ojos y suspiró, satisfecho- Pero...

-¡Lenalee!- exclamó el pelirrojo, desesperado.

La chica se echó a reír.

-Era broma, era broma. Ya está, tema zanjado. No os molestaré más con Allen. ¿Kanda?

El chico se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Se detuvo en la mitad del trayecto y la miró.

-Si te hace algo, le corto los huevos.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se introdujo en el baño rápidamente, cerrando con un portazo. Lenalee se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, parpadeando, pero luego sonrió, entre aliviada y nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya lo has oído, ahora sólo queda avisar a Allen.

-Si le dices eso, no vuelve a acercarse a Kanda a menos de tres metros.

-Tres mil diría yo. Si es que... nuestro Yu es demasiado protector. Hasta con Clarita lo es ya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ah! ¿Que no lo sabes? Esta niña, no querrá que se entere nadie más, claro, como le da tanta vergüenza.

-¿Lavi?

-Es que la han escogido protagonista en una obra de teatro de su instituto, y el otro día me llamo pidiéndome ayuda, y estaba con Yu, y me dijo que le dijese que ensayásemos aquí. Seguro que es para tenerla vigilada o algo.

-Quizás, pero creo que... Bueno, que lo hace porque se lo mandaron sus padres. Él me lo dijo.

-¿Y te lo creíste?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que muchas veces Yu no sabe lo que quiere en realidad, ni por qué hace las cosas que hace. Como se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y no es capaz de reconocerlo, se escuda diciendo que es lo que debe hacer y cosas así- alzó los hombros-. El muy idiota sería capaz de cargar con el muerto de cualquiera de nosotros aunque no tuviese nada que ver, alegando que lo hace porque es lo que debe hacer, pero incapaz de reconocer que es lo que debe hacer porque se siente unido a esa persona por la amistad. A veces es tan simple que asusta.

Lenalee parpadeó, sorprendida una vez más por lo bien que Lavi conocía a su amigo común, y sonrió, preguntándose si los conocía tan bien a todos, y por eso le aseguraba con tanta tranquilidad que Allen nunca le haría daño, a pesar de que ella lo sabía también. Y porque le había sonado a todo menos a simple.

-Pues a mí me asustas más tú- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque sabes más de nosotros que nosotros mismos, y eso en cierto modo es escalofriante.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece divertido- le sacó la lengua-. Es algo que no puedo evitar, soy muy observador, mucho más con la gente que me importa.

-Pues sí, lo creo. Pero bueno, eso forma parte de ti y te hace como eres. Si no, no serías tú, Lavi.

-Muy cierto eso, pequeña- respondió, sonriente.

Siempre había agradecido mucho lo comprensiva que era Lenalee, y la facilidad que tenía de aceptar cosas que le parecían extrañas. Aunque a la única que no parecía agradarle era esa chica tan extraña, Road. Sería porque ella era un cúmulo de cosas raras, teniendo sólo algún que otro detalle normal, si es que lo tenía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ella, y se frotó la nuca con fuerza.

"Que raro" pensó.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, qué va. Sólo tuve un escalofrío, eso es todo. Yu tarda- comentó, intentando sacar de su cabeza aquel mal presentimiento.

-Se está duchando, es normal.

-Es que tampoco ha sudado tanto como para estar metiéndose una duchaza.

-Ahora eres tú el que se preocupa sin motivo, Lavi.

-Bah. Es que Yu es a veces tan lelo que podría colarse por el desagüe.

En ese momento recibió tal impacto en la cabeza que tuvo que colocarla entre las rodillas, sujetándola con las manos, para detener la impresión de que saldría botando por el gimnasio.

-Duele...

-Te jodes.

-Yu... eres malo...

-Pensé que era lelo...

-A veces puedes ser ambas cosas...

-Será que me has contagiado.

Lenalee iba a decirles que pararan de discutir, pero Lavi hizo un puchero y Kanda le dio una colleja que estuvo más cerca de ser una palmada amistosa que un golpe propiamente dicho, así que se rió, levantándose y enganchando el brazo del japonés.

-La verdad es que yo también empezaba a pensar que te habías ahogado.

-Ya ves. No tuvisteis tanta suerte- sonrió fugazmente.

-Aw, Yu, ¿cómo puedes decirnos esas cosas? Si nosotros te queremos mucho- el pelirrojo se situó rápidamente tras ellos, rodeándoles los hombros y apretándolos en un abrazo cariñoso. Aprovechó para darles sendos besos excesivamente sonoros en las mejillas.

-Perfecta imitación de Komui- señaló Lenalee, riendo, mientras Kanda gruñía como un perro rabioso.

-Je. Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede para no desperdiciar mi fantástico talento.

-Oye, ¿así que Clara tiene que hacer una obra de teatro?

La mirada fulminante que Kanda le dirigió a Lavi la hizo ahogar una carcajada tras una tos.

-Eso parece. A mí no me dijo nada. Habló con ese baka usagi de ahí.

-¿Otra vez celoso, Yu?

-No.

-Je.

Los dos se quedaron mirándolo desde atrás mientras él seguía andando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?- espetó lanzándoles una mirada formidable por encima del hombro que los hizo pararse en seco por un segundo. Entonces Lavi aplaudió y se echó a reír.

-Guau, esa ha sido buena, Yu, vaya mirada. Por cierto, tu espalda ya va mejor. Ahora tiene un adorable rosa bebé en lugar de ese rojo ketchup.

Kanda masculló una maldición por lo bajo, escondiéndose debajo de los pocos mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos. Todavía le dolía mucho lo quemada que tenía la espalda, y nadie lo había pasado peor que él con la ropa esos días. Sobre todo cuando Lavi aprovechaba todas las oportunidades del día para pincharlo con el boli y hacerle dar un salto de dolor que decía encontrar "muy divertido".

-¿Sabes qué, Lavi?

-Dime, jefe.

-Si te fueras a la mierda ahora mismo, cerraría la puerta para que no volvieras a salir.

-Y seguro que la cerrarías estupendamente, cerrar puertas es lo que mejor se te da- bromeó medio en serio, acercándose.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Lenalee se quedó alejada instintivamente.

-Nada, Yu, ¿por qué tendría que estar insinuando algo?

Kanda lo miró largamente con los ojos entrecerrados y luego bufó.

-Tsk. Baka usagi.


	36. ¡Menudo genio!

_N/A: ¡Hola, chicas! Aquí **Chibi Rukia** reportando desde su casita. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero han sido unas semanas conflictivas y de mucho quehacer para ambas. Además, el pc de Halane parece que se queda pillado si pasa datos, de modo que me ha encargado a mí la tarea, nuevamente, de ser vuestra suministradora de capítulos. Este, en cuestión, es uno de los que más nos gusta a las dos y de los que más orgullosa nos sentimos. Esperamos sinceramente que os guste tanto como a nosotras, y que lo disfrutéis =D No os adelanto nada para que sea todo más sorpresita, ji ji ji ji ji. _

_Sin más preámbulos, ¡aquí os dejo! _

_¡Besitos!  
_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 36~**_

Habían comido juntos y el idiota de Lavi había estado con esa misma falsa alegría durante toda la mañana, toda la comida y ahora mientras subían las escaleras. Si Kanda hubiera sido más cariñoso, le hubiera dado un abrazo o una palmada en la espalda, pero como no lo era se limitó a plantarse delante de la puerta de su gimnasio, impidiéndole pasar.

-Eh, usagi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolo con sorpresa, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí. Kanda bufó exasperado, sabiendo que probablemente era la explicación correcta. La capacidad de concentración de Lavi era tan impresionante como la suya, o incluso mejor.

-Mira, no me gusta que estés saltando por ahí, pero si vas a estar pensando en tu vida no sé por qué tiene que ser aquí conmigo.

Lavi se quedó parpadeando frente a él unos segundos antes de sonreír, esta vez de verdad, aunque de una forma más apagada que de costumbre.

-Gracias, tío. Tienes toda la razón.

-Pero piensa lo que tengas que pensar.

-Claro, jefe. A tus órdenes.

-Y para de darme la razón como a los locos.

-Joder, si quieres paso de ti.

-Pues sería lo más normal, ¿desde cuándo me haces caso?- preguntó cruzando los brazos muy indignado

Lavi se rió.

-También es cierto. Venga, tira, que no te va a dar tiempo a ponerte buenorro para las chicas.

-Que te den.

Lavi se tumbó en las colchonetas mirando cómo su amigo se preparaba para entrenarse y, finalmente, empezaba a moverse con su habitual práctica y regularidad. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la peculiar danza de Kanda mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Cuando le había dicho a Clara de quedar el miércoles, lo había hecho sabiendo que ese era el día que había quedado con Irene también, esperando así poder librarse de pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Estaba seguro de que acabaría declarándose otra vez y haciéndole daño o, peor, callándose y haciéndose daño a él mismo. O quizás era peor la primera opción. Ya no lo tenía demasiado claro.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. Los movimientos de Kanda se hacían más rápidos cada vez, giraba más bruscamente y con más fuerza, aparentemente sin pensar, pero con calculada intensidad, moviéndose todo el tiempo sin desplazarse realmente. Se preguntó si lo suyo no sería igual: giraban y giraban intensamente sin llegar a ninguna parte.

"Estoy haciendo metáforas comparando mi relación con una tía con el entrenamiento de Yu. Joder, sí que estoy desesperado." se reprochó medio en broma.

Estaba siendo un cobarde al intentar evitarla, pero no sabía qué hacer. Cómo demostrarle que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Porque tenía más que claro que lo sentía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Sobre todo por sus estúpidos ataques de pánico, que le impedían verlo; esos que la hacían palidecer y temblar y adoptar una mirada escalofriante y vacía...

Se estremeció tan violentamente que se abrazó automáticamente sólo el tiempo en que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hacía y soltarse para sonreír a Kanda, que había mirado hacia él fugazmente, ralentizando su entrenamiento durante un instante.

-Si te paras ahora te van a pillar así, Yu, y entonces no te las despegas en todo el día.

-Tsk- se giró- No digas chorradas.

-¡Venga! Con el cuerpazo que tienes- se rió al escucharlo quejarse-. Joder, es que es verdad, seguro que tienes músculos que no han sido descubiertos en otro ser humano, cabrón.

-Gilipollas- murmuró, volviendo a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Lo que ignoraba era que Lavi acababa de acertar de pleno, ya que las chichas se deslizaban escaleras arriba, Clara con mucha más reticencia, ya que Nanny les había dicho que se encontraba entrenando y sabía lo que significaba. De hecho, Rossanna casi tenía que tirar de ella para conseguir que subiese.

-D-de verdad que prefiero esperarlos abajo, Rossanna...

-¡Y una mierda!- dijo, alegre, alucinando debido al tamaño de la casa-. ¡Esto es una mansión casi! ¿De verdad que vive él solo aquí? ¡Si es casi tan grande como mi casa, y allí vivimos por lo menos veinte personas, contando con criados y todo! ¡Y pretendes que me quede abajo! ¡Ja! Además, tengo ganas de ver a tus amigos. Así que nada... ¡Arriba!

-Rossanna, de verdad que no...

-Quejica...- por fin llegaron a la tercera planta, y Rossanna se detuvo a observar-. A ver, la señora dijo que era... la puerta negra... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí!- tironeó nuevamente de la mano de la chica, que seguía recelosa con respecto a avanzar-. Vamos, por Dios, Clara, que parece que es algo malo. ¿Qué demonios tiene ese tío para que te dé tantísimo corte verlo entre-nar...?

Se quedó paralizada al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la espalda musculosa de Kanda, que estaba llevando a cabo un giro a la izquierda, siendo el resultado un fuerte y certero golpe en la misma dirección, quedando de lado, mostrando el perfil de su rostro afilado y medio torso, que subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada del muchacho, quien pareció percatarse de pronto de que las chicas estaban en la puerta. Se giró por completo y las miró frunciendo el ceño, empuñando con fuerza la espada, respirando agitadamente todavía.

-La madre que lo parió...- murmuró Rossanna-. ¿De dónde coño te sacas los amigos? ¿Los encargas o algo así?- le pregunto a Clara, que se escondía tras su cuerpo con la cabeza girada en otra dirección, completamente sonrojada.

-Ehm, hola. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, preciosa?

La voz de Lavi sonó un poco más a la derecha, y consiguió a duras penas que Rossanna apartase la vista de Kanda y la posase en él durante unos segundos.

-¡Joder! ¡Y el otro! Clara, en serio, te voy a tener que matar por no haberme traído antes... ¡Esto es demasiado! A saber cuántas tías han tenido sueños eróticos semejantes...

-¡Rossanna!- gritó la chica, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Como si fuese mentira... Madre mía...- volvió a posar la vista sobre el japonés, que seguía mirándolas-. Coño... Está bueno de cojones...

La risa de Lavi sonó por todo el lugar, cada vez más próxima porque se había levantado de la colchoneta y se acercaba a las chicas como podía, entre risa y risa. Kanda, por su parte, había metido la espada en la vitrina.

-Hola, princesa- el pelirrojo se acercó a Clara y la abrazó y besó en ambas mejillas. La chica estaba tan tensa que casi le dio igual-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien.

-Vamos, vamos, que exagerada- dijo riendo-. ¿Y tu amiga es...?

-Rossanna- le respondió sin mirarlo, todavía con los ojos fijos en Kanda.

-Encantado, Rossanna. Por cierto, no va a mutar ni va a cambiar por mucho que lo mires, ¿eh?- dijo, divertido.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces? No es por empezar con mal pie, pero le incomoda bastante que lo miren así.

-¡Coño! A ver, no me jodas, Lasi.

-¿Lasi?- murmuró.

-Un tío no se pone así de cachas para que no lo miren. ¿En serio que los músculos son de verdad?

Lavi se estaba muriendo de la risa mientras Kanda hacía uso de una paciencia que no sabía que tenía para intentar no mandar a la mierda a la amiga de Clara, quien seguía evitando mirar al japonés en todo lo posible.

-Sí, hija, son de verdad. Anda... ¡Yu! ¿No te presentas?

-Tsk.

-No, si ya está comprobado que los musculitos no son muy elocuentes...

-Me llamo Kanda- gruñó-. Ahora disculpadme, voy a meterme en el baño- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

-Qué majo Yu, guardando los modales hasta cuando está que trina. Por cierto, me llamo Lavi, La-Vi, no Lasi.

-¡Ya sé que es Lavi!- gruñó, sorprendiendo al chico-. Pero me sale Lasi, de modo que Lasi se te queda hasta nuevo aviso.

-Está bien, como quieras. Menuda amiga que tienes, Clarita.

La chica ya asomaba un poco por detrás de Rossanna, y sonreía, todavía bastante ruborizada.

-¿Ya sales? Menos mal.

-No entiendo a qué viene esta tontería, princesita, si ya lo has visto en bañador cuando estuvimos en la piscina.

-Sí, bueno, pero no es lo mismo, Lasi. Lo que pasa es que seguramente no es la primera vez que lo ve así, todo sudado y potentorro y le pone como una moto.

-¡Rossanna!- exclamó, completamente escandalizada y mucho más sonrojada que antes-. ¡Por favor no digas esas cosas!

-¿Lo ves? Pobrecita, pero no te avergüences, eso es que eres humana y tu amigo está MUY bueno- dijo alzando los hombros-. Tú también lo estás, ¿eh?

-Vaya, gracias, Rossy.

La chica se estremeció.

-No me llames así.

-Está bien, Rossanna. Tú también eres una preciosidad.

-No me hagas la pelota por quedar bien, anda.

-No, si no es por quedar bien- se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Además, la sinceridad me gusta- añadió guiñándole un ojo. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Viniendo de un tío que se enrolló con una de las pink ladies, no sé si debería creérmelo.

Lavi fingió una mueca de dolor.

-Golpe bajo, Terrier. Pero que conste que tenía unos melones increíbles.

-¿Terrier?

-Sí. A cambio de Lasi... Perro por perro, preciosa.

Los dos se rieron y miraron a Clara, que parecía cada vez más incómoda.

-Si quieres puedes esconderte en el baño, con tu amigo.

-¡Ro-rossanna, por favor!

Lavi soltó a la efusiva chica para ir a rodear la cintura de Clara.

-Venga, princesita, relájate.

-¿Cómo me voy a relajar?- se dio una palmada en la frente mirando a Rossanna con reproche-. Lo has hecho enfadar.

-Pero si Yu siempre está enfadado...

-Ya se le nota, parece que no sonríe nunca.

-Más o menos. A veces se le escapa, no creas, pero en seguida le pone remedio.

-Dejadlo ya- suspiró Clara. Vaya manera de empezar.

-Vale, vale. Ya me callo- dijo Rossanna-. Pero que yo me calle no quita que...

-Al salón.

Clara le agradeció la interrupción a Kanda con una tímida sonrisa que él no fue capaz de corresponder más que con una mirada fría y borde que la hizo adoptar un gesto triste. Ella no había hecho nada, todo lo contrario, ¿por qué tenía que mirarla así?

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Rossanna se fijó en que Clara parecía realmente afectada, así que se acercó al japonés y le puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que al final los cuatro se pararan.

-Dime- apremió Kanda, deseando que dijera la burrada que tenía que decir.

Ella sonrió.

-Oye, no quise molestarte. Realmente me parece que estás muy bueno y eres un bombonazo, pero no lo dije para incomodarte, ¿vale? Ya sé que tengo una manera de hablar bastante brusca, pero no iba de mal rollo, así que tampoco te quedes con esa mala leche.

El chico la miró fijamente como intentando procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Lavi le apretó el brazo con disimulo y él asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para seguir andando. Rossanna se volvió y le hizo un encogimiento de hombros a Clara, que se había quedado sorprendida al ver lo que ella había hecho.

-Aquí- anunció Kanda abriendo la puerta y dejándolos pasar.

-Gracias, Yu, eres un portero flipante.

-Tsk.

Se sentaron en el sofá, dejando a Clara en medio, y Kanda se puso en una de las butacas.

-Bueno, princesa, dame ese guión tan chulo.

-Qué responsable, nada más llegar y ya pide el material- bromeó Rossanna.

-Ya ves, la vida es dura, Terrier, hay que sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras.

Clara sacó el guión del bolso grande que llevaba, estaba cuidadosamente archivado en un fichero.

-Muy bonito- murmuró Lavi, empezando a hojearlo. El cambio que experimentó fue tan grande que bastó para que las dos se quedaran calladas, mirándolo con curiosidad. Kanda siguió a su bola, él ya había visto esa faceta de Lavi muchas veces. El pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido, se había concentrado a una velocidad pasmosa y leía también rápidamente, un trozo aquí y otro allá sin mover más que las manos y los ojos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rossanna cuando cerró la carpeta cinco minutos después.

-Yo ya leí esta obra... Es más, actué en ella hace dos años. Está muy bien- le sonrió a Clara-. Tienes un personaje realmente interesante, princesa.

-¿Cuál?

La pregunta vino de su amiga, que le agarraba la mano emocionada.

-El de una chica fuerte.

-Entonces lo hará de vicio, ¿a que sí?

Lavi sonrió.

-Eso creo yo también.

-Y-yo... No sé si soy...

-¿Adecuada para el papel?- la recorrió de arriba a abajo con su ojo verde-. Yo creo que sí. En todo caso, hasta que no te vea actuar no lo sabré. ¿Has leído algo?

-P-pues sí... Todo.

-¿Y te has estudiado algo?

-S-sí... Más o menos.

-Esa es mi princesa.

Kanda gruñó.

-¿Con más o menos qué quieres decir?- inquirió desde su butaca.

-P-pues que sólo son un par de momentos aislados...

-Hm.

Rossanna le frunció el ceño y luego miró a Lavi.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer una escena con ella, eh, Lasi? Así se sentirá más segura.

El chico sonrió.

-Buena idea. Venga, va, hagamos... la primera escena del salón, ¿sabes cuál te digo?

Clara asintió con la cabeza.

-S-sí, pero no me la sé de memoria...

-No importa, déjame leerla un momento y quédate la carpeta tú, ¿vale? No pasa nada porque vayas leyendo.

-V-vale.

El pelirrojo la leyó rápidamente, memorizándola.

-Bien, todo tuyo.

-¿Ya te lo sabes?- preguntó Clara.

-De pe a pa.

-Joder, y encima eres listo... ¿dónde dices que has estado todos estos años?- preguntó Rossanna.

-En muchos sitios, créeme.

-¿Solo?

-Pocas veces- rió alegremente-. Venga, ¿lista?

-No- reconoció, muy nerviosa.

-Ya verás que no es nada- le guiñó el ojo, sonriente y aspiró profundamente-. Oye, Terrier, ven y hazme un favor. Coge el guión y lee las frases de la madre, anda.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo, alzando los hombros y colocándose junto a Clara, que al igual que Lavi se había puesto en pie. Carraspeó, preparándose para declamar-. Venga, venga por aquí, Lord Duncan. ¿Me pregunto dónde...? ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás, pequeña mía!- puso voz de mujer madura-. Mirad, Lord Duncan, esta es mi hija mediana, Elvira. Elvira- le indicó con una mano que se levantase-. Este es Lord Duncan, el prometido de tu hermana Madeleine.

Clara se movió, nerviosa, e hizo una leve inclinación.

-E-es todo un honor, milord.

Lavi no dijo nada, sólo la miró de arriba abajo con algo de desdén y poco interesado, y por un momento, Clara tuvo la impresión de que frente a ella se encontraba Kanda, no Lavi.

"Qué bueno es" pensó.

-En fin, os dejo a solas para que charléis. Iré a buscar a la criada para que le traiga algo de comer, milord.

-Gracias, señora- dijo Lavi con un tono de voz muy solemne, haciendo una reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada-. Sois muy generosa.

-Suerte- le susurró a Clara antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, muy intranquila todavía, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Lavi, que seguía contemplándola con la frialdad marcada en su ojo verde.

-¿Q-qué tal el viaje, milord? Debe... de haber sido... agotador...

-No demasiado. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlos más largos- respondió con total indeferencia.

-Ah...- miró el libreto un par de veces y alzó la vista, memorizando todo lo que pudo-. Claro, debí suponerlo... un hombre de vuestra posición... sin... sin lugar a dudas debe de estar más que experimentado en estas cosas- rió nerviosa-. Y decidme...

-No os molestéis- interrumpió con dureza, caminando un poco hacia la ventana y mirando a través de ella, para luego dirigirle una mirada irónica que le dolió un poco, a pesar de que supo que era actuada-. Estáis intentando entablar conmigo una conversación que no deseáis en absoluto, y vuestro patético esfuerzo por disimularlo no hace más que evidenciaros. Sería mucho mejor para los dos que os marchaseis a coser o a leer a alguna otra parte y me dejaseis aquí esperando a vuestra madre, que seguramente tendrá cosas más interesantes que comentar conmigo, o por lo menos será capaz de disimular su falta de temática a la hora de conversar mucho mejor que una niña como vos.

Clara sintió que temblaba y tuvo que agachar la mirada. Se sentía tremendamente cohibida por Lavi... No, por Lavi no... Por aquel siniestro y frío personaje. Leído no le había parecido ni la mitad de cruel que interpretado, más si era alguien tan bueno como su amigo. Negó con la cabeza y el muchacho suavizó la mirada y el gesto, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Lo siento, demasiado realista supongo. Es que tengo una buena fuente de inspiración- esto último se lo susurró al oído, y la chica se estremeció.

Tenía razón. Le recordaba demasiado a él y eso no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

-No es que seas demasiado realista, es que ella es incapaz de meterse en el papel- dijo Kanda.

-No es eso, Yu, lo que pasa es que Clara es demasiado insegura y el personaje le impone demasiado. Tiene que tener más fe en si misma y ser capaz de enfrentarse a él. Vamos, Clarita- la cogió del mentón y le levantó el rostro-. Estoy segurísimo de que puedes hacerlo- le guiñó el ojo.

-Tsk. Si tú dices que puede.

Lavi la sintió temblar en sus brazos, pero al mirar sus ojos no vio miedo, ni dolor, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Déjame el guión para ver que podemos hacer ahora... algo que te demuestre que eres fuerte...- lo ojeó con rapidez-. ¡Oh! Esta escena es genial, toma- le dio el libreto por la página adecuada y la chica lo leyó rápidamente-. ¿Que te parece? ¿Te la sabes?

-S-sí, es una de las partes que me sé.

Lavi sonrió, divertido por la pequeña coincidencia.

-Bueno, déjamela un segundo y enseguida nos ponemos a ello- lo leyó y memorizó con la misma rapidez que la vez anterior y se lo tiró a Rossanna-. Vale- dio una palmada-. Vamos allá- repitió el mismo proceso de antes y en su ojo volvió a brillar la frialdad-. Y nuevamente os comportáis como una niña caprichosa. Qué remedio, supongo, si es lo que sois a fin de cuentas.

-Señor... dejadlo... por favor...- a pesar de que sonaba todavía bastante insegura, parecía más situada.

-¿Que lo deje?- soltó una risotada-. Ah, la verdad duele, ¿a que sí? Sí, eso es lo que pasa contigo, que en tu familia nunca ha sido nadie capaz de ir con la verdad por delante y estáis acostumbrada a un trato fácil y sereno. Pues lamento deciros que conmigo no va a ser así. Y como pronto seremos cuñados y viviremos definitivamente bajo este mismo techo, tendréis que amoldaros a mi forma de veros.

Clara respiró con fuerza y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Le estaba doliendo de verdad. Lavi se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo, y le lanzó a Kanda una mirada de advertencia para que no dijese ni pío.

-Escúchame, princesa. Escúchame bien. No actúes, ¿entiendes?

-No...

-Haz tuyo el papel, haz tuya la personalidad y la situación. No seas como Elvira, conviértete en ella. Intenta sentir su dolor y frustración, ¿vale? Utiliza tu propia experiencia si es necesario. Sabes a lo que me refiero- le sonrió.

Clara asintió con la cabeza y respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando situar en su cabeza a Elvira, sintiendo lo que ella sentía, utilizando el malestar que había sentido tantas veces hablando con él cada vez que la miraba mal o la rechazaba, cada vez que sentía que la trataba como un estorbo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Lavi pudo ver que estaba lista y sonrió, repitiendo una vez más el proceso de adueñarse del papel y repitió el último párrafo.

-¿Que lo deje?- soltó una risotada-. Ah, la verdad duele, ¿a que sí? Sí, eso es lo que pasa contigo, que en tu familia nunca ha sido nadie capaz de ir con la verdad por delante y estáis acostumbrada a un trato fácil y sereno. Pues lamento deciros que conmigo no va a ser así. Y como pronto seremos cuñados y viviremos definitivamente bajo este mismo techo, tendréis que amoldaros a mi forma de veros.

Clara hizo una leve pausa. Lo miró con insistencia durante unos minutos. Cuando Lavi estuvo por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Clara abrió la boca y habló, casi escupió las frases del texto.

-¿Por qué me menospreciáis, milord?- su voz temblaba, pero no era por miedo. Dio un par de pasos y se acercó, dubitativa-. A mí, que todo he intentado para ganarme vuestro aprecio, que he cuidado mis actos a fin de no perturbaros, de no causaros molestia alguna- gesticuló con las manos, respirando con agitación-. A mí, que he intentado dejaros en paz hasta donde las mínimas exigencias de cortesía lo permitían- su voz empezaba a sonar desesperada-. No… No he de llorar ahora ni demostraros el dolor que me causáis- agachó la mirada y volvió a subirla, iracunda, casi. Lavi estuvo tentado de retroceder un par de pasos. No reconocía a Clara ahora mismo. Tenía a Elvira, y tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que tentaba por nacerle en los labios-. He de odiaros, mostraros mi lado más orgulloso y gritaros, olvidar mis modales para con vos- llevó las manos contra el pecho y luego las soltó con violencia-. ¡Os odio cuando me despreciáis con vuestros fríos ojos! ¡Os odio cuando me tratáis como a una niña! Sois un arrogante, un cretino. ¡Merecedor de todas las infamias y calamidades por vuestra falta de tacto, vuestro rechazo hacia mí!- elevó el brazo derecho y lo señaló con el dedo, acusador-. ¿Sabéis que es lo más ruin, lo más despreciable de vuestro comportamiento? Lo engañoso de vuestra actitud, que me lleva a desconfiar de vos porque un momento me apreciáis y al otro parecéis no desear verme. ¡Os odio! ¡Os odio!- agachó la mirada y apretó los puños, casi furiosa, con los ojos hinchados y brillantes-. ¡No imagináis cuanto he llegado a despreciaros en esas ocasiones en las que me tratáis como basura! ¡Llorad al menos! ¡O reíd! Pero no sigáis con esa mirada horrible e inhumana. ¡No volváis a insultarme de esta forma, como si yo no fuese más que una mota de polvo y mis palabras fuesen susurros de viento! ¡Como si realmente mi voz no fuese escuchada!- alzó la cabeza y las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos cerrados.

Lavi respiró profundamente, intentando no salirse del papel, y preguntándose si realmente existía alguien tan duro como para permanecer indemne ante una revelación semejante, ante tanta pasión, dolor y frustración. Ni siquiera Lord Duncan permanecería impertérrito ante Elvira después de tamaña escena; acabaría viendo su pasión, su fuego y encaprichándose con ella, introduciéndolos a todos en una espiral con un fondo negro.

Clara puso la cabeza a su altura y separó los párpados, respirando con lentitud e intentando controlarse.

-Así que queréis que os reconozca- la voz de Lavi tenía cierto tono tembloroso, el justo para el papel, aunque muy gustoso hubiese mostrado lo perturbado que estaba por la actuación de su amiga-. Queréis que sea capaz de veros- se acercó a ella con paso lento y con aplomo. Clara no retrocedió. Ni lo quería. Nunca más iba a retroceder ante esa figura imponente. Ni siquiera cuando la mano de Lavi se deslizó por su mejilla y acabó tomando su barbilla, mirándola con ojos brillantes y sinuosos-. Elvira, nunca os había visto tan claramente como ahora…-hizo ademán de besarla en los labios y tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa al escuchar una respiración cortada y el gruñido que sonaron de fondo, pero Clara fue más rápida y apartó el rostro.

-Por favor, milord- había enrojecido un poco-. Guardad las distancias…- apartó la mano del hombre con la suya propia-. Sois el prometido de mi hermana, no juguéis con fuego u os quemaréis.

La forma en la que Lavi entrecerró su ojo verde le pareció perfecta y tuvo que respirar con fuerza de nuevo para no volver atrás.

-A veces quemarse puede ser divertido, milady, pronto lo comprobaréis en vuestras carnes.

Y con un movimiento rápido que ninguno acertó a ver bien, Lavi posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella en un beso más casto que el que insinuaba el guión y se separó de ella, adoptando un gesto triunfante al comprobar su turbación y su confusión, y luego el sonrojo de la propia Clara que parecía acabar de caer en lo que su amigo acababa de hacer.

-¡Lavi!- gritó, molesta.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír, rompiendo la máscara de frialdad que se había hecho.

-Vamos, princesa, si ha sido un beso inocente.

-¡Pero… pero… pero…!

-Venga, tanto drama por un…- su semblante cambió-. Espera… no me digas… que era… tu primer beso…

-¡Idiota!- se dio la vuelta, enrojecida, con las manos en la cara.

Rossanna soltó una carcajada, y Lavi la miró por primera vez desde que se había sentado en el sofá. Se fijó que tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos algo hinchados, y sonrió, orgulloso de que Clara hubiese sido capaz de emocionar a su amiga. Luego desvió su mirada hacia Kanda, que parecía impasible, pero sabía que estaba perplejo y a la vez furioso con él por haberla besado sin su permiso.

"Me pregunto…" pensó.

-Idiota no, tú que has sido lenta. Joder, si sabías que el personaje la iba a besar, podías haberte quitado.

-¡Y tú cállate!- le gritó, quitándose las manos de la cara y mirándolo, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, incluido al mencionado-. ¡Siempre igual! ¡Siempre con lo mismo! ¡Eres idiota, eres lenta, eres estúpida! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- remedó, gesticulando-. ¡Pues ahora no me da la gana de callarme!- estaba realmente alterada, sus mejillas enrojecían por momentos y su voz cada vez era más chillona-. ¡Me ha jodido que me quitase mi primer beso! ¿Te queda claro? ¡Tanto como tú cuando me mandas callar o me miras como si fuese nada! ¡Si no te caigo bien, si no te gusta que te esté rondando me lo dices y no vuelvo a acercarme a ti por mucho que me duela!- volvió a llorar-. ¡Pero no me hagas creer que te importo para luego tratarme como a una mosca molesta!- lo miró de nuevo.

Kanda no supo qué cara poner ni qué decir. Se quedó perplejo, mirándola, enfadado con ella y con él mismo, alterado, y aguantándose el genio. Se sintió estúpido y mal consigo mismo. No era que Clara se estuviese rompiendo frente a él, como la otra vez. Estaba ya rota. La había ido rompiendo poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, y ahora ella sólo se lo estaba mostrando.

-Vamos, princesa, cálmate- Lavi se acercó por detrás, bastante temeroso de que saltase también contra él y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado-. Siento haberte besado- le susurró.

Clara se movió un poco y se soltó de él, apretando los puños y respirando con fuerza hasta que rompió a llorar, agobiada, sollozando intensamente. Rossanna, que había permanecido quieta durante la bronca de su amiga, casi saltó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, cayendo con ella al suelo pesadamente y sintiendo como se abrazaba a su cuerpo, desesperada.

Lavi miró con dureza a su amigo, que de pronto se sintió como la mierda más grande del mundo. El pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, intentando moverlo, pero al ver que no cedía, decidió hablarlo allí mismo, para dejar las cosas claras.

-Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado todo claro, ¿no? ¿Ves lo que te decía?

-Cállate.

-Oh, no me mandes callar sólo porque no sabes que responder, joder.

-Que te calles.

-¿Vas a gritarme ahora tú a mí sólo porque Clara te ha dicho que no quiere que la trates como una mierda? Que por cierto, eres tú ahora quien debe sentirse como una mierda, ¿verdad?

-Que cierres la puta boca, Lavi. No es contigo con quien tengo que hablar de esto. Así que coge a la pelirroja y sal de aquí.

Lavi se sorprendió al ver el brillo de ojos de su amigo, y decidió hacerle caso. Le costó mucho separarla de Clara, pero al final acabó cogiendo a Rossanna en brazos, le dio un pequeño achuchón a Clara y un beso en el pelo, susurrándole que fuese fuerte. Luego se levantó y se marchó con la chica, que no dejó de mirar hacia atrás hasta que salieron de la habitación.

Dentro sólo quedaron los sollozos de Clara y la respiración de Kanda, que intentaba regularizarse. Tomó la rubia del brazo con algo de fuerza y la levantó sin trabajo, soltándola en el sofá y dándole un pañuelo, que la chica asió con dedos temblorosos. Aquel reventón había sido demasiado para ella.

-Lo siento- susurró entre sollozos.

-No lo sientas si es lo que piensas.

-No es por eso. No he debido decírtelo ni así ni delante de ellos. He debido saber comportarme… he debido… Dios… Debería ser capaz de controlarme.

-No me jodas. De otro modo no te habría salido.

Clara sorbió, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Es verdad. Lo cual no significa que haya estado bien.

-A ver...- Kanda se lo pensó, pero no le quedaba otra. Se sentó junto a Clara, que lo miró a los ojos, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño: no parecía tímida ni asustada a pesar de su disculpa humilde. Bufó. Si se lo iba a poner difícil, tendría que ir por el camino corto-. Supongo que he sido un cabrón insoportable.

-Más o menos- concedió ella sonándose-. Pero sólo a veces.

El japonés frunció los labios en una mueca de descontento.

-Tsk. Gracias.

Clara apretó el sofá buscando algo firme. El agotamiento la había mareado. Sentía el sudor frío en sus manos. El médico le había dicho que no se alterase y ahí estaba ella, haciendo escenitas dramáticas que desembocaban en ataques de ira. Pues vaya.

-Como te dije, no revolotearé más a tu alrededor. Puedes estar tranquilo. Lavi puede enseñarme en su casa, o en el colegio. No es necesario que invadamos tu intimidad- lo dijo con la voz más fría que tuvo y el chico la examinó atentamente. Esa era una Clara que no conocía, una Clara decidida.

-No creo que necesite enseñarte más- musitó escondido tras su flequillo y sus mechones sueltos de pelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no creo que necesite enseñarte más- alzó la cara otra vez con una sonrisa de las suyas que estuvo a punto de quitarle el enfado a Clara-. Lo has hecho genial. Has impresionado al baka usagi; le costó seguir por un momento.

-¿Tú crees?- no pudo evitar sonar complacida.

-Sí.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Y...- gruñó, cogió aire, bufó, volvió a coger aire y al fin se decidió a hacer lo que casi nunca hacía-. No te mandaré callar. Ya te dije que cuando quisieras algo, lo dijeras. Podrías haberlo dicho antes.

Clara lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Te estás... disculpando?

-Tsk. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-Que estás en ello- se dejó caer hacia atrás porque no podía soportarse a sí misma-. Un "lo siento" sería más apropiado, ¿no te parece?- añadió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?

Clara abrió un ojo humedecido por las lágrimas de rabia y el cansancio de su cuerpecito.

-Que un "lo siento" sería más adecuado para disculparte, Kanda. Te sorprendería saber que la amabilidad funciona de vez en cuando.

El japonés se preguntó cuándo la niña tímida, sumisa y diminuta que había llegado a su casa unas semanas antes había pasado a tener el mando de la situación y lanzarle sarcasmos firmes y ligeramente autoritarios. La recorrió de arriba a abajo, evaluando su estado.

-Para estar a punto de desmayarte, te muestras muy segura de ti misma de repente- le espetó.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó otra vez, en un susurro.

-Tsk.

-¿Lo sientes o no lo sientes? Te lo he dejado en sí o no. Más fácil imposible- se rió un poco-. Aunque seas un musculitos no muy elocuente...

-Joder...- se dejó caer él también contra los cojines de la parte de atrás del sofá-. Sí, lo siento, ¿vale?- la miró de reojo-. ¿Contenta?

-Sí- se pasó la mano por la cara con suavidad y empezó a levantarse-. Tengo que irme...

Empezó a levantarse, pero le fallaron las piernas y Kanda la atajó justo antes de que se fuera de narices contra la mesa.

-No te ofendas- empezó prudentemente, aunque no pudo evitar sonar irónico-, pero creo que no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

-Si me ayudas quizás... Oh...

-¿Qué?

-Oh...- se agarró con más fuerza a él, que la apretó instintivamente, y de pronto su cuerpo se relajó del todo y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Kanda parpadeó perplejo durante dos o tres segundos, agitándola suavemente.

-Eh. Clara- frunció el ceño-. Clara- bien. Desmayo-. Mierda.

La levantó en brazos cuidando de que su cabeza quedara hacia adelante contra su pecho para que no se atragantara con su lengua - un detalle que su padre le había enseñado años atrás - y subió las escaleras sujetándola con firmeza, entrando en el cuarto de sus padres para dejarla en la cama que compartían, llena de cojines que la mantendrían casi sentada.

-Clara- volvió a llamarla, sacudiéndole el hombro-. Venga, joder.

Miró a su alrededor, preocupado, pensando qué podía hacer. Que él supiera, la anemia sólo provocaba debilidad... Tampoco debía ser nada preocupante. Observó su rostro pálido y su cuerpecito inerte y suspiró. Si no lograba despertarla rápido llamaría al médico. Pero no tenía caso alarmar a nadie por un simple desmayo. Entró en el baño, cogió una toalla pequeña y la mojó y escurrió para dejarla húmeda. Después abrió el botiquín y le puso algo de alcohol y volvió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, y le secó la frente y las mejillas con la toalla que luego le puso bajo la nariz, esperando que el olor del desinfectante la reanimara, y tras unos segundos se vio recompensado por un movimiento lento de sus párpados, que acabaron por abrirse.

-Oh...

Kanda contuvo el suspiro de alivio que pugnaba por salir de sus labios y apartó la toalla para dejarla respirar.

-¿Tengo que llamar a un médico?

Ella lo miró sin comprender ni una palabra, todavía aturdida y llevándose una mano temblorosa a los labios y luego al resto del rostro.

-¿Qué?- musitó débilmente.

-Que si tengo que llamar a un médico- repitió pacientemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque acabas de desmayarte.

-¿Yo?- Clara tanteó a su alrededor las mantas de la cama y miró las paredes vagamente-. Oh...

-Deja de decir "oh"- espetó sin poder contenerse.

-¿Cómo...? No importa- cerró los ojos.

-¿Llamo al médico o no?

-N-no... Con un vaso de agua estaré bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a pasarle la toalla por las mejillas y luego por el cuello. Mientras, cogió el teléfono que había en la mesilla con la otra mano, lo aguantó con la cara contra su cuello y marcó un número corto.

-Nanny. Un vaso de agua. En la habitación de mis padres.

-Podrías haber ido a por él tú mismo- murmuró Clara.

-No.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señorito?- preguntó la mujer asustada al verla en la cama tan blanca y a su joven amo siendo tan amable.

-M-me he desmayado, Nanny- explicó Clara con voz temblorosa.

La criada se acercó con el vaso y Kanda se apartó para dejar que ayudara a Clara a beber, cosa que ella hizo lenta pero constantemente.

-¿Quiere que avisemos a su médico, señorita?

-Con esto ya estaré bien. Gracias.

-¿Está segura?- le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura y Clara sonrió débilmente.

-Sí... Sólo necesito descansar un poco, si no es molestia- miró a Kanda al decir eso último y él asintió con la cabeza.

Nanny se levantó para salir y Kanda hizo lo mismo. Nanny lo dejó pasar, pero lo retuvo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Señorito.

-¿Qué?

-No debería dejar sola a la señorita Clara. Si está tan débil como para desmayarse, podría pasarle otra vez. Es mejor que alguien la vigile mientras descansa, ¿no cree? Si me lo permite, estaré encantada de hacerlo, aunque aun queda ropa por planchar y...

Kanda gruñó.

-Vale, me quedaré.

-Como desee, señorito.

"Sí, claro. Como desee... Como desee ella." se dijo para sus adentros.

Entró nuevamente y en seguida se dio cuenta de que Clara ya estaba dormida. Tenía mejor color. Bueno, al menos tenía color. Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó de brazos cruzados a esperar a que se despertara. Pero no se despertaba. Bufó y miró el reloj. Treinta segundos. Bueno, tan poco no iba a dormir, era evidente. Siguió esperando. ¿Tres minutos?

-Joder- masculló empezando a balancear una pierna adelante y atrás. No se le daba pasado el tiempo-. Voy a ir a por un libro- decidió poniéndose en pie, y sus ojos se fueron a la cara pálida de Clara y luego bajaron hasta sus manos, esas manitos tan pequeñas y frágiles que le habían impresionado tanto la primera vez y que ahora temblaban un poco debajo de su ombligo. De donde suponía que lo tenía, se especificó, tampoco lo estaba viendo.

Se dejó caer en la silla otra vez: no podía irse. ¿Y si le pasaba algo mientras él estaba haciendo el idiota eligiendo un estúpido libro por no ser capaz de esperar un poco? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tener que pasar ahí? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres como mucho? Tampoco era tanto.

Volvió a examinar su reloj.

Seis minutos.

Y no paraban de temblarle las manos.

-Para – gruñó enfadado mientras les ponía la suya encima para que dejaran de estremecerse, pero no dio mucho resultado. Resopló enfadado, sintiéndose bastante inútil, y se fue a mojar la pequeña toalla y volvió a su sitio, cogiendo primero la manito que tenía encima y frotándola con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz considerando que se moría de ganas de que Clara se despertara y le ahorrara estar ahí mirando las paredes del cuarto de su madre, que conocía demasiado para encontrar entretenidas. Repitió el proceso con la otra y comprobó aliviado que parecían haber decidido que ya podían dejar de estar tan alteradas.

"Y yo debería dejar de pensar en ellas como seres independientes, son unas putas manos. Esperar es una mierda."

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le dio vueltas considerando la posibilidad de llamar a Lavi, que seguramente se ocuparía de Clara mucho mejor que él. Qué asco tener una criada en casa y tener que estar allí sentado como un idiota. Pero Nanny no quería hacerlo y si la obligaba después tendría que aguantar sus estúpidas miradas de reproche, que lo incomodaban más que nada.

Pero era miércoles, y Lavi tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Será inútil- maldijo guardando el aparato otra vez.

Se deshizo la coleta y la volvió a peinar, montándose tal embrollo por los nervios de estar sin hacer nada que tardó el doble de lo normal, y aun sabiendo que debería haber agradecido la pérdida de tiempo no la encontró agradable.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Sobre un arcón a los pies de la enorme cama había una funda de vestido. Como se aburría, se levantó y lo abrió, sintiéndose curioso. Era algo que normalmente no haría, pero normalmente tampoco se veía obligado a estar una hora (siendo optimista, y él no lo era) en una habitación mirando dormir a una chica pálida y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y casi igual de pequeña.

Admiró el vestido con lo poco que sabía sobre moda femenina: era de un tono rojizo, si bien no del todo rojo, estaba totalmente desprovisto de adornos y tenía un corte sencillo, clásico y muy elegante. Parecía un poco aburrido, pero claro, en cuanto su madre se lo pusiera parecería atrevido, moderno, original y mucho más vivo que cualquier pieza más excéntrica. Suspiró. Quizás debería llamarla. A ella le haría ilusión.

Volvió a sacar el móvil y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido como amenazándolo para que le diera una respuesta. No le gustaba mucho llamar a su madre, empezaba a hablar mucho y a preguntarle cosas y era bastante incómodo. Clara suspiró y se giró en la cama, quedando de lado hacia él y con todo el pelo delante de la cara. Bufando, alargó la mano y se lo apartó, estudiando su expresión. Parecía más tranquila, pero agotada. Definitivamente una hora había sido un pronóstico demasiado optimista.

Buscó en la agenda mirando los números de los hoteles e intentando hacer memoria. En Londres no, habían estado hacía poco. Y definitivamente no en Nueva York, de donde habían vuelto con los Jefferson. En París tampoco. Roma. Sí, le sonaba algo de pasar por esas fechas a ver cómo iba el internado de las afueras de la capital italiana.

Complacido por haberlo recordado, le dio a llamar y preguntó por sus padres.

-¿Sí?

La voz de su madre le sonó simpática, agradable, pero con una nota de frialdad impersonal que marcaba la distancia.

-Soy yo.

-¿Yu?- preguntó sorprendida en un tono completamente diferente-. Oh, Yu, cachorrito, ¿cómo estás? ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Bien.- Escuchó de fondo un murmullo que supuso era la voz de su padre.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón. Papá quiere saber si te ha pasado algo, cariño.

-No.

-Es que como nunca nos llamas… Ay, bueno, me da igual por qué me llames, a mí me hace feliz,- no pudo contener una sonrisa ante tal comentario- ¿qué tal te va todo?

-Bien.

-¡Pero cuéntame algo!

-¿Qué?

-No sé, lo que quieras. Lo que has comido hoy, o si te has comprado una goma de pelo nueva, esa que tienes no me gusta nada, es muy sosa. Deberías llevar algo más bonito, de plata y grabado o algo así.

-Mamá. Soy un chico.

-¿Y qué? Esas gomas con cositas siguen siendo monísimas.

-¿Vosotros qué estáis haciendo?

-¡Ay, cielo, Yu me está preguntando qué hemos estado haciendo!- se rió-. Dime a qué período de tiempo te refieres exactamente, Yu.

-No sé- suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser agotadora?-. Desde ayer.

-¡Ayer hice un montón de cosas!- "¿Y cuándo no?" se preguntó, pero sólo hizo un ruido indefinido para que ella siguiera hablando-. Tu padre tenía un montón de reuniones aburridas a las que tenía que ir solo, así que por la mañana me fui de compras, por cierto que te tengo un traje precioso que te quedará muy bonito, te encantará, vas a parecer un hombrecito.

-Tengo dieciocho años.

-Pues con esto parecerá que tienes veinte, ya verás. Y luego me fui a dar un paseo, encontré un parquecito absolutamente encantador y…

-¿Estuviste paseando sola por las calles de Roma?

-¡Sí! Y tendrías que haber estado, encontré algunos rincones totalmente…

-¿Metiéndote por sitios desconocidos?

-Pues claro, no voy a ir a los que ya conozco- replicó riéndose de la idea. Kanda escuchó a su padre diciendo algo-. ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo? No digas tonterías, cariño.

-Porque no puedes ir metiéndote por ahí con esa ropa cara que llevas y todo el dinero que te gusta cargar, mamá.

-Sois de lo más desconfiados, de verdad. Bueno, luego comí por ahí, una hamburguesa, ¿te imaginas? ¡Nunca había ido a un McDonalds! Cuando vuelva te llevaré a uno, no sabes lo rica que es la comida allí, me pregunto por qué no lo montan como algo más elegante, podría hacer recepciones y…

-Ya he estado en uno.

-¿Y por qué no me habías llevado? De verdad, Yu, eres un desastre.

-Tú sí que eres un desastre- suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, agotado.

-¿Tienes que ser tan duro conmigo siempre? Sólo salí a dar un paseo… En fin, no importa. Y después decidí que ya tenía que hacer algo productivo, así que volví a la calle comercial y pensé que sería encantador montar una tiendecita por ahí… Estuve mirando locales, pero eran todos tan pequeños… No habría podido encontrarme a gusto.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas montar una tienda?

-Sí, pero sólo unas semanas…

-Dios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Unas semanas… Olvídalo, mamá. Sigue.

-Tu padre dijo lo mismo, pero a mí no me parece para tanto… Simplemente la hubiera vendido después, y seguro que hasta habría obtenido beneficios.

Kanda no lo dudaba. Ya fuera porque en el fondo era buena con los negocios o porque tenía mucha suerte, su madre convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba. Pero eso no hacía la idea más sensata.

-Y después ya eran como las seis, así que volví a hotel y ya estaba tu padre, fuimos a visitar el internado, hablamos con unos cuantos empleados… Todo bastante aburrido. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito, todo muy romántico, aunque la comida no estaba tan rica como la del McDonalds…

-Seguro- ironizó. Conociendo a su padre, seguramente la había llevado al mejor restaurante de Roma. Pero claro, para su madre era mejor la comida del McDonalds porque habría entrado con la ilusión de una niña delante de un caramelo.

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo- bromeó-. Y después volvimos al hotel y no te cuento más porque soy tu madre y tienes que guardarme algún respeto- volvió a reír y Kanda intentó ignorar el chistecito.

-Me alegra que te diviertas- comentó.

-Sí, y ahora- otra vez le llegó el eco de la voz de su padre en un tono que evidenciaba que hablaba sin esperanza de ser escuchado en absoluto- estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí. Papá ha tenido una idea fabulosa para tu cumpleaños… Ay, calla, Yu tiene que saberlo, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo si no lo sabe?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Te lo explicaría, pero estoy tan emocionada que me haría un lío y no entenderías nada, eso de pasar propiedades tiene muchos detalles que hay que explicar con calma, incluso cuando es una empresa pequeñita como una escuela de señoritas y… ¡Ay!

El gritito le llegó de lejos, y escuchó en seguida la voz de su padre.

-Yu.

-Papá.

Se hizo un segundo de silencio cariñoso entre ellos.

-¿Qué tal, hijo?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó sabiendo que su padre pillaría la comprensión detrás de las sencillas palabras sin necesidad de más tonterías.

-Nos divertimos, supongo- suspiró cansado.

-Ya.

-Lo que tu madre quería decirte es que pienso regalarte una parte del negocio por tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?- se enderezó en la silla, estupefacto.

-Vas a cumplir dieciocho años, ya es hora de que empieces a aprender cómo llevar las cosas, hijo. No quería decírtelo por teléfono y te lo repetiré cuando nos veamos, pero estoy orgulloso de ti y quiero que tengas tu recompensa.

-Vaya- parpadeó muy sorprendido y, aunque no iba a admitirlo, algo conmovido. Su padre no solía regalar los cumplidos-. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, es la verdad. ¿Has visitado el colegio al que va Clara?

-Sí.

-Bien. Será tuyo en unas semanas.

-¿Qué?

-Es algo pequeño y está en marcha desde hace tiempo. Un negocio estable. No podrías tener uno mejor para empezar.

-Hm.

-Tu madre se ha metido en el baño, gracias a Dios- soltó una aliviada carcajada-. Creo que te ha comprado el traje por eso.

-Tsk.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- volvió a restregarse la cara-. Es que… Ha sido inesperado.

-No veo por qué. Llevo tiempo pensándolo.

-Ya.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Bien.

-¿Y Clara?

-Bueno…- dudó, pero como era su padre decidió ser sincero-. Se ha desmayado hace un rato.

-¿Qué?- la voz se le tiñó de preocupación detrás de su habitual tranquilidad. Los Jefferson realmente debían ser buenos amigos para sus padres-. ¿Está bien?

-Sí. Estaba en casa cuando pasó, así que está aquí, durmiendo.

-Bien. No estará sola, me imagino- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-No- se detuvo otra vez durante unos segundos-. Nanny se aseguró de eso- concluyó al final.

-Te agradecería que te ocuparas personalmente de ella, Yu.

Se sintió culpable sin tener muy claro el motivo.

-Lo estoy haciendo- admitió-. Está durmiendo en tu cama justo delante de mí.

-¿En mi cama?- casi pudo ver el ceño fruncido de su padre, idéntico al que él adoptó.

-Pensé que estaría más cómoda. Tenéis tantos cojines que prácticamente está sentada.

-Ah. Sí, claro, por supuesto.

No sabía si quería averiguarlo, pero lo preguntó.

-¿Qué habías pensado?

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Cuatro segundos.

Cinco.

-Nada. Nada, no había pensado nada. ¿Entonces está bien?

-Puedo llamarte cuando se despierte.

-No, no te molestes. Pero avísame si vuelve a pasar algo. Y procura llamar al médico si se desmaya otra vez.

-Ella no quiso.

-Si vuelve a pasar, oblígala. Confío en ti para eso.

-Como digas- de pronto el hombre soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué?

-Que ahora veo por qué has llamado. Si tanto te impacienta despiértala, puede descansar aunque no duerma.

-Tsk.

-No le pasará nada, dormirá de noche.

-Hm- examinó la atractiva idea-. Cierto.

-Arreglado, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo.

-Hm. Mándale un beso a mamá.

-Sí, claro.

Colgó sin más y Kanda cerró el teléfono bruscamente, lo cual le ahorró despertar a Clara.

-Oh… ¿M-me he dormido?

-Sí.

-Y… - se detuvo mirándolo y estrechando la toalla húmeda que tenía bajo las manos-. ¿Has estado… aquí?

-Tsk- se levantó y cogió la toalla, llevándola al cesto de la ropa sucia-. Date un baño o lo que sea si quieres. Voy a hacer los deberes- dijo alejándose hacia la puerta con evidente incomodidad.

Clara se preguntó por qué estaba impaciente por salir, pero en el fondo le pareció algo bastante mono. Se levantó riendo y logró alcanzarlo antes de que saliera, cogiéndole la camiseta.

-Kanda- llamó para que la mirara, cosa que él hizo, y entonces deslizó su mano dentro de la de él-. Gracias.

Apretó la mano de Kanda contra la suya para que hiciera como la de Lavi cuando la confortaba en un gesto de cariño.

Él miró sus manos unidas con el ceño fruncido por un momento, comparándolas. Si seguía obligándolo a hacer fuerza iba a romperle esos dedos diminutos como si realmente fueran de porcelana.

-De nada. Y tienes las manos muy pequeñas.

Salió de una manera disimuladamente rápida, dejando a Clara estudiándose las manos con cara confundida.

* * *

Se encogió un poco más y apretó con fuerza las sábanas al notar como la boca y la lengua de Lavi se habían ensañado con su cuello y no lo soltaban ni a la de tres, mordisqueando, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que quedaba a su merced. Gimió. El peso del cuerpo del muchacho la hizo pegar la cara contra las sábanas, y se estremeció al notar su pecho contra su espalda. Se revolvió, molesta por el roce de la costura de los pantalones del chico contra su cintura desnuda, e intentó bajarlos sin éxito, ya que el pelirrojo le asió la muñeca con fuerza y volvió a colocarla paralelamente con su rostro.

-Quieta- le susurró al oído-. No te rebeles tan pronto- le mordió en la oreja y fue descendiendo por ella hasta llegar al lóbulo.

Volvió a gemir.

"Hijo de..." pensó, aunque nunca llegó a terminarlo.

El recorrido de los dedos de Lavi por su vientre la hizo perder la concentración durante unos segundos cuando se adentraron bajo sus pantalones, demasiado ocupada en sentir lo que se perdía entre sus piernas, que unió con fuerza, buscando prolongar la sensación.

Lavi también se estremeció.

Sentía el sudor resbalársele por la nuca y perderse espalda abajo, no sólo por el calor de su cuerpo. Le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba contenerse e ir despacio, lento, sutil... Él mismo gimió cuando la piel también sudorosa de la espalda de Irene se rozó con la de su pecho. Deslizó sus labios del cuello al hombro y lo mordió, con algo más de violencia con la que había pretendido hacerlo en un principio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por algún lado tenía que desbordar el deseo que lo estaba recorriendo y se le arremolinaba bajo el estómago.

Apretó cuando la escuchó gemir de nuevo y bajó, dando pequeños besos por su espalda, flexionando sus rodillas contra los huecos de las de ella para obligarla a ponerse en la misma posición que él y así facilitarle el descenso de su espalda. Se entretuvo en mojar sus labios con cada gota de sudor que le recorría la piel. Pero costaba, costaba mucho, y ella lo sabía.

-Estás... muy paciente... hoy...- dijo entre gemidos.

Subió la mano, arrastrando dos dedos por el vientre, haciéndola temblar de nuevo mientras ascendía con parsimonia y se entretuvo especialmente en el ombligo, mientras su lengua subía por su espalda de nuevo, utilizando la columna vertebral como guía. Cuando llegó a sus hombros los besó a la vez que su mano derecha se aferraba a uno de sus senos y lo acariciaba y apretaba, cada vez con un poco más de fuerza.

-Los frutos de la paciencia son mucho más dulces- le susurró al oído.

Ella giró el rostro y subió su mano, aferrándose con fuerza a los pelos de la nuca de Lavi y besándolo en los labios, fogosa. Él la correspondió con la misma fuerza, colocando su mano izquierda en el vientre de ella y empujándola suavemente contra él a la par que se sentaba en la cama con las piernas abiertas, recogiéndola en su regazo, sin despegar sus labios ni un solo momento.

En esa posición, Irene consiguió por fin darse la vuelta y apretar su torso contra el de él en una caricia más bien ansiosa, fogosa; encerró el cuello del chico con sus brazos y se puso de rodillas, besándolo desde unos dedos más de altura. Cuando rompieron el contacto, la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, y se dedicó a besar sus senos. Luego la tumbó bajo él, y recorrió la línea del estómago y el vientre con la lengua y con los dientes, mordiéndola, disfrutando del calor de su carne y de sus continuos estremecimientos.

-Lavi...- gimió, subiendo las caderas cuando pasó del ombligo-. Joder...- le subió el rostro cuando lo escuchó ahogar una risa contra su piel-. Eres un capullo... ¿Desde cuándo te recreas tanto?

-Desde que me apetece probar algo nuevo...- le besó la barbilla y recorrió la línea de la mandíbula-. Siempre vamos lo bestia... déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo por una vez pero de verdad...- deslizó sus manos por la espalda y llegó hasta sus pantalones, sacándolos con menos esfuerzos del que había pensado, volviendo a subir por sus piernas.

No eran largas, pero tenían una forma perfecta. Unas rodillas suaves.

-Tienes unas piernas preciosas, tigresa- afirmó besándolas lentamente, dejando sus manos tras su lengua haciéndole seductores masajes para relajarla un poco, arrancándole un gemido totalmente distinto. Si él pudiera relajarse así de fácil...

-Lavi...- eso no estaba ayudando mucho. Suspiró, conteniendo un jadeo que intentaba resbalar de sus labios y se hizo con una de las manos de Irene, que llevó a su cara mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de ella. Besó sus dedos masajeando la palma al mismo tiempo.

-Y unas manos hermosas.

Se agachó y dibujó sus pezones ya excitados con sus labios, succionándolos.

-Y los pechos más increíbles que jamás he visto- le susurró con voz ronca, preguntándose cuánto más podría aguantar. Pero tenía que demostrárselo. Era una cuestión personal. No, se dijo, tenía que demostrarle que lo era-. Saben genial.

-Me estás poniendo muy cachonda- jadeó en su oreja, mordiéndola a continuación.

Un espasmo lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, pero se dijo que tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se alzó un poco, permitiendo que el aire se colara entre sus pieles calientes arrancándoles agradables escalofríos. Estaba sonrojada, agitada, con el pelo despeinadísimo, y pequeñas gotas de sudor la adornaban. Era tan irresistible, tan perfecta, que en lugar de tentarlo a apurarse le arrancó una sonrisa.

Bajó lentamente mirándola a los ojos y la besó con cuidado, explorando concienzudamente, acariciando. Sin prisas y sin pausas, la saboreó hasta que no pudo respirar y tuvo que coger aire. La sintió temblar bajo él mientras se hacía con su boca de esa manera, pero no fue muy consciente de ello. Se arrodilló sin dejar de besarla y se deshizo de sus propios pantalones, de sus calzoncillos. La mano de Irene intentó buscarlo, pero él las cogió y la obligó a enmarcar su rostro mientras seguía besándola. Irene suspiró diciéndose que estaba haciendo todo tan, tan lentamente que era casi como si estuvieran medio dormidos, como si tuvieran años, siglos para disfrutar.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y giró, acostándola sobre él. Deslizó el tanga de encaje que llevaba un poco y ella hizo el resto, haciéndolo desaparecer e intentando sentarse después, pero Lavi la retuvo tumbada sobre él, besándola detrás de las orejas con una parsimonia escandalosamente tentadora.

-Hoy no vas a alejarte de mí- murmuró en su oído mientras se las arreglaba para entrar en ella tan despacio como la había preparado para ello.

-No... - se escuchó decir a sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de escuchar nada que no fuera su pulso acelerado y el de Lavi, que latía tan cerca de ella como si su sangre pasara también por sus venas.

Irene se aferró a sus hombros, disfrutó del tacto de sus brazos apretando su cintura con firmeza, con cariño, unos brazos que sabían dónde situarse en su cuerpo. Le clavó las uñas a medida que el nudo en su estómago crecía más y más, amenazando con explotar en su interior, y entonces, cuando se soltó de pronto, gritó sin darse cuenta, arqueándose con una flexibilidad fruto de la necesidad de su cuerpo de liberarse.

-Oh...- dejó escapar relajando su cuerpo de repente. Lavi también se relajó bajo ella, pero sin salir de su interior ni liberar su abrazo, que se tornó más dulce cuando subió una de sus manos, acariciando su espalda.

-Irene- llamó preguntándose de dónde estaba sacando la voz, agotado-. Dime que te ha gustado, por Dios.

Ella sonrió, acariciándole los labios con un dedo.

-Me ha encantado. No sé si podré llamarte mocoso después de esto- soltó una risa ronca y cansada.

-Bien...- suspiró, aliviado. Le había costado tanto, tanto ser delicado cuando ella no quería delicadeza.

La levantó a pesar de sus protestas y la acomodó en sus brazos, a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿No más?- preguntó Irene mordiéndole la clavícula, incitante.

-No más- afirmó rendido-. Y deja de hacer eso- se quejó cuando ella subió un poco por su cuello.

-¿Alguien está de mal humor hoy?

-Estoy cansado- al decirlo le cayó todo el peso de su agotamiento encima, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos-. Muy cansado, tigresa...- susurró.

Ella se alzó y examinó su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ignorando la inquietud que le provocó escuchar la preocupación en su propia voz.

Lavi sonrió un poco sin abrir los ojos, subiendo y bajando su mano por la espalda de ella con lentitud.

-¿Qué va a pasarme?

-No lo sé- replicó en un murmullo, deseando que se lo dijera. Lo conocía: no diría nada que no quisiera decir, pero a punto de dormirse tendría las defensas bajas. Apoyó sus labios gruesos en los de él-. Dímelo- ordenó contra su boca. La mano de Lavi se detuvo, bajó el brazo y se volvió, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-Tú- respondió tan bajo que ella no estuvo segura de si lo había dicho o lo había imaginado-. Me traes de cabeza día y noche...

-Bueno, me preocuparía si no lo hiciese- le sonrió, y tuvo la extraña impresión de que, a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, sabía que acababa de hacerlo, pues su rostro se tornó un poco más serio que antes.

-No me refiero a eso, Irene... No digo que tu cuerpo me traiga de cabeza... Me refiero a ti, a tu persona, a Irene...

Notó alejarse el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y supo que se había alejado un poco, y rezó para que no hubiese en ese estado de semi-shock al que acababa inducida cada vez que hablaba de ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias- musitó con voz aguda. Lavi frunció un poco ceño, demasiado cansado como para hacerlo del todo.

-No hace falta que te alejes. No voy a sacarme un anillo de matrimonio de las sábanas.

La sintió volver a su lado, su aliento le golpeaba la nariz y sus dedos le acariciaban el brazo.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Lavi bajó por la cama y se dio la vuelta, colocándose los brazos de ella alrededor.

-Que duermas bien, tigresa- dijo acomodándose ahí, con la parte de atrás de la cabeza casi apoyada en sus pechos.

-¿Vas a dormir ahora?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí- bostezó-. Ya te dije que estoy cansado, y ya sé qué opinas de todo esto.

Empezó a acariciarle rítmicamente la mano con el pulgar en un contacto que a Irene se le antojó muy íntimo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió como si acabaran de ponerla en su sitio de una manera muy sutil.

No se le ocurrió nada que decir, de manera que se quedó observando su pelo, su espalda, escuchando su respiración cada vez más lenta y disfrutando del contacto de su piel todavía caliente por la sesión de sexo que acababan de tener y de las caricias que desaparecían progresivamente a medida que se iba durmiendo.

-Lavi- llamó de pronto.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estás dormido?

-Más o menos- respondió con una risita, retomando el leve movimiento de dedos.

Se quedó callada, no muy segura de qué podía decir en ese momento, y él casi se había dormido otra vez cuando al fin habló.

-Te deseo- afirmó sonriendo.

-Hm.

-Eres un amante increíble- Lavi hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y se arropó más en sus brazos. Irene suspiró. Sabía que ya no la estaba escuchando, al menos no del todo, pero le parecía mal no avisarlo-. No puedo ofrecerte más.

-Ya veremos- se dio la vuelta muy espabilado, con un brillo travieso en la mirada-. Esto desde luego es un adelanto. Recuérdame fingir que estoy cayendo en brazos de Morfeo la próxima vez que quiera declararme.

-Tú... Estabas...- fue la primera vez que la vio estupefacta, y le pareció adorable, sobre todo cuando su rostro pasó a la ira-. ¡Eres un idiota!- se levantó y le tiró un cojín que él detuvo de un manotazo, soltando una carcajada.

-Venga, tigresa... No es para tanto.

-¿Que no es para tanto?- echó hacia atrás el pelo como si lo llevara largo, una vieja costumbre de la que no había logrado deshacerse al decidir dejarlo atrás-. ¡Y yo aquí confesándome como una imbécil! Como en una telenovela de segunda...

-Hmm...- se sentó con gesto reflexivo- Muy similar, sí.

-Maldito mocoso- inspeccionó los alrededores en busca de algo que lanzarle.

-Venga, tigresa, deja de acecharme y vente a la cama- bostezó-. Sí que estoy cansado, no te mentía. Y lo mejor de hacerlo en la cama es dormir cómodamente después, ¿no te parece?

-¡Deja de decirme eso!

-¿Eh?

-Lo de "venga, tigresa"- imitó enfadada-. Me estás sacando de quicio.

-Ya lo he hecho hace rato- volvió a reírse-. Te ves muy graciosa ahí gritándome desnuda.

Se miró y bufó, volviendo a la cama.

-Vuelve a hacer algo así y te vas a enterar, mocoso.

Lavi se apoyó en su escote, haciéndole cosquillas con su despeinada melena pelirroja.

-No fue para tanto...- repitió cogiéndole la mano, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres un cabrón.

-Nah. Ahora a dormir.

-Vale, vale.

-Ire.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que un anillo aguantaría en esta cama si un día…?

Le pegó un coscorrón que lo hizo reír.

-Duérmete, que estás más guapo, mocoso.


	37. Averiguaciones

_N/A: __¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal estáis? **Chibi Rukia** reportando para todas las fans de esta pequeña historia. ¡Aquí os traigo un capítulo con información! Aunque me temo que es toda sobre Irene, pero es que este momento tenía que llegar. Igualmente espero que os guste; aunque comprendo que hemos tenido mejores xD Tampoco me voy a explayar demasiado más con las notitas de autora, sólo para daros las gracias por leer y dejar review =3 que por cierto, chicas, de parte de _**Halane **_que las que faltan por ser respondidas tendrán su reply hoy ^^_

_¡Esperamos que os guste el capi! ¡Besitos!_**  
**

* * *

_**~Capítulo 37~**_

Suspiró con la cara apoyada en la mano, mirando a través de la ventanilla del coche, y los ojos perdidos en las nubes del cielo, demasiado aburrido por lo largo que se le estaba haciendo el viaje, a pesar de que no debían de llevar en el automóvil más de veinte minutos. Igualmente le estaba pareciendo insoportable. Se sentía tan mal por haber mentido de nuevo a Lenalee que ni siquiera recordaba la mentira en cuestión; simplemente tenía encima el malestar que se le había echado encima al ver sus ojos dubitativos y su rostro preocupado.

"No tendría que haberlo hecho" pensó, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. "Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad porque se pondría celosa… Aunque si acaba descubriéndome será peor… Dios… Qué horror… Claro que no me ha pedido que rompa con ella, pero esto lo único que está haciendo es crear duda entre nosotros… Maldita Road…"

-¿Te pasa algo, Allen?- preguntó Road, asomando su cabecita desde el asiento del copiloto-. Pareces nervioso.

-No, no es nada- le respondió, sonriendo afable-. Es sólo... bueno...

-Lo que le pasa es que no está muy seguro con esto, Road. Y es comprensible, no es muy normal que nos vayamos a plantar ahí sin saber qué responder al porqué vamos a hacer preguntas sobre Irene sin venir a cuento.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la chica-. Así que es eso. Vaya, qué tontería- rió-. No es nada, Allen. Ya verás como toooodo sale bien- se colocó bien de nuevo, abriendo y cerrando las piernas rítmicamente-. Nosotros nos las apañamos siempre para que todo salga bien.

-Bueno, como tú digas- dijo sin demasiado convencimiento, mirando de nuevo por la ventana-. ¿Queda mucho?

-No demasiado. Unos… diez minutos más y habremos llegado a la universidad.

Tyki cogió una bifurcación y se adentró en la ciudad vecina, que era bastante más grande y desarrollada que la suya. Road parecía muy emocionada al ver los rascacielos, los enormes monumentos y los grandes parques verdes llenos de gente. Tyki sonreía, explicándole las cosas que veían a su hermana. Allen sólo suspiraba. Había viajado por gran parte de Europa, y las ciudades así no lo sorprendían en absoluto, ya que había pasado desde algunas tan o más grandes como esa, hasta por pueblos diminutos y apenas si poblados.

Giraron a la izquierda por la que parecía ser la calle principal, y tomaron otras tantas a la derecha, hasta que pasaron un edificio muy grande y antiguo, del que entraban y salían muchos estudiantes, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, riendo y comentando cosas entre grititos.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que es aquí!- Road se pegó al cristal de la ventana, separándose un poco al notar que Tyki lo había bajado para que ella pudiese ver mejor-. ¡Es enorme!

-Es la más grande de por aquí. Se estudian prácticamente todas las carreras de letras.

-Tú también estudiaste aquí, ¿no, Tyki?

-Sí.

-¿Y no te encontraste con Irenita?

-Road, es un sitio enorme. Además, está dividida por naves, y a nosotros nos tocó en la misma que a los de filología, no los de historia… Y aunque hubiésemos coincidido en la misma- giró el volante para aparcar en línea- habría sido muy difícil que nos encontrásemos- quitó las llaves del contacto y se quitó el cinturón-. Así que nada… Dame las gafas de la guantera, anda- le dijo a Road, mientras terminaba de arreglar cosas aquí y allá.

-Toma- canturreó, dándoselas y quitándose el cinturón ella también-. ¡Vamos, Allen! ¡Que ya llegamos!

-Ya lo vi, Road- espetó tranquilamente mientras salía del coche.

Los hermanos lo siguieron. Tyki puso la alarma y se dirigió hacia el paso de cebra con las manos en los bolsillos. Road se enganchó del brazo del hombre y se apretó contra él, cogiendo a Allen de la muñeca con la mano que le sobraba.

Cruzaron la calle de prisa porque el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar a verde para los coches y se mezclaron con los universitarios. Los chicos miraban curiosos al grupo, y murmuraban entre ellos sobre lo mona que les parecía Road o lo extraño que era Allen. Las chicas, por su lado, envidiaban un poco a Road por ir agarrada del brazo de Tyki, o cuchicheaban lo lindo que parecía el muchachito de pelo blanco, una vez que hubieran comentado si no se trataba de un hombre mayor.

Nada más entrar, Tyki se dirigió directamente al mostrador de secretaría, apoyándose con un brazo mientras con el otro se sacaba las gafas de sol en un gesto que hizo a Allen pensar en los anuncios de verano. Por un instante, incluso imaginó gotitas de agua salpicando desde los rizos oscuros de su profesor. Y evidentemente, se dijo mirando a la secretaria, la imagen que se había formado en su mente era algo parecido.

-¿Sí?- preguntó atusándose los rizos.

Tyki sonrió. Allen se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa especialmente esbozada para agradar, pero eso no evitó que por su mente pasara el pensamiento de que era un tío legal.

-Queríamos hablar con el profesor Isaac Fenton- dijo con mucho aplomo, sin ningún "por favor" ni mención a una posible cita.

-Me temo que en estos momentos está dando clase.

-¿Podría decirme a qué hora quedará libre?

-Eh... - pareció dudar-. Perdone, pero... ¿conoce usted de algo al profesor?

La sonrisa de Tyki se volvió algo condescendiente.

-¿Estaría aquí preguntándole cosas sobre él si no lo conociera, señorita?

-Ah... Es que verá, no sé si me está permitido...

Road asomó por delante de su hermanastro, sonriéndoles primero a la secretaria y después a él.

-¡No hagas que la señorita se meta en un problema, Tyki! Yo iré a preguntarle a alguno de los estudiantes, ¿vale?

Allen estaba alucinando literalmente tanto con el morro que le echaban como con el éxito que tenían.

-Eh... Disculpen...- ambos hermanastros se volvieron hacia ella-. El profesor terminará su clase en una media hora.

-Y quizás irá a la cafetería, como siempre- dijo Tyki en el tono de quien reconoce la costumbre de un viejo amigo.

-Eso creo, sí.

-Bien. Gracias- se dio la vuelta con Road de la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Allen.

-¡Qué fácil!- exclamó la niña dando saltos en torno a ellos. Tyki sacó un pitillo en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del recinto.

-Ya ves- le dio una calada y señaló un pequeño anexo en la fachada derecha-. Esa es la cafetería.

-Parece grande- comentó Allen.

-Es enorme. Pero lo veremos, tranquilos. Sólo tenemos que preguntar dónde suele sentarse. La gente se cuenta esas cosas, invitar a los profes a un café nunca está de más.

-¡Seguro que sacaste la carrera así!- se burló riendo.

-Claro que no. Ningún profesor te aprobaría por algo como el café- negó.

Allen prefirió pensar que había estudiado y no comprado algo más caro, pero tampoco podía estar seguro.

-Eh... ¿Por qué estamos yendo hacia allí?- preguntó deteniéndose tras los hermanastros-. Falta media hora, ¿no?

-¡Para empezar a investigar!- aclaró Road-. Estar fuera no te libra de ese tema.

-Pero si el profesor no está...

-La cafetería sigue ahí, ¿no sabes eso del ambiente, Allen? Hay que intentar situarse.

-Ya... Claro...

Habían ido acercándose al anexo y acabaron entrando por una de las puertas laterales, sumergiéndose en el mar de conversaciones y mesas llenas de estudiantes que había.

-Ah, qué nostalgia- suspiró Tyki terminándose el cigarro.

-Ni que no hubiera clase- musitó Allen al ver tanta gente allí.

Tyki fue muy decidido hacia la barra y se sentó, obligándolos a hacer lo mismo. Una señora mayor secaba vasos de espaldas, y el chico sonrió.

-La vieja sigue por aquí, ¿eh?

-¿Qué vieja?- preguntó Road sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

-La señora de la cafetería, supongo- aclaró Allen.

-Ah. ¿La conoces, Tyki?

-Algo- encendió un nuevo pitillo-. Entró cuando yo estaba en tercero. Quizás tenga algo interesante que contarnos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- intervino Allen-. Si empezamos a hacer averiguaciones quizás esto se complique, hasta ahora ha sido muy fácil.

-Tan fácil como dijimos que sería- aclaró la niña riendo.

-¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí!- la voz chillona los sacó de su conversación con la misma efectividad con la que el agua arrasaría una pared de papel.

-Hola, señora Grant- saludó exhibiendo la misma sonrisa que en secretaría-. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Ya ves, chico, la gente escaqueándose, como siempre, y yo aquí trabajando- abarcó el amplio salón con una mano.

-¿Tienen clase?- preguntó Allen.

-¡Pues claro que la tienen! Pero no les importa.

-Ah... Claro- respondió sorprendido.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí con estos chicos tan encantadores? ¿Son tus hermanos?

-Ella es mi hermanastra, Road, y este es un amigo suyo, Allen. Venimos a ver al profesor Fenton. Le conoce, me imagino.

-Ah, sí. Isaac. Claro que lo conozco. Pobre hombre.

-¿Pobre?- preguntó Road con inocencia.

-Sí, tuvo un asunto un poco turbio hace unos años... Al final se decidió que no había pasado nada, pero no sé, no sé.

-¿Y qué asunto fue ese?- interrogó Tyki en tono casual.

-Oh, cosas que decían las malas lenguas, ya sabes…- se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le indicó a Tyki que hiciese lo mismo-. Que se relacionaba con una alumna... de un modo... extraoficial y personal... Demasiado personal- enfatizó en la penúltima palabra.

-Uhm, feo, feo, ¿eh?- se puso la mano en el mentón y alzó las cejas-. Ponme un café para llevar, anda.

-Demasiado- dijo, suspirando, mientras se giraba hacia la máquina del café y le preparaba uno.

-¿Y al final en que quedó la cosa?

-Ps, en casi nada. Se quedó en eso, rumores, pero los rumores le hicieron bastante mal. Estuvieron a punto de suspenderlo y todo al pobre hombre. ¿Te imaginas? Por culpa de habladurías...- le echó el café en un vaso de espuma y lo cubrió con una tapaderita de plástico, pasándoselo junto con un paquetito de azúcar y un palito para remover.

-A veces las habladurías- cogió el recipiente-. ¿Sigue costando lo mismo?- le tendió el dinero cuando la mujer le asintió con la cabeza-. Como te decía, a veces las habladurías siempre tienen algo de verdad. ¿Vosotros queréis algo?- le preguntó a Road y Allen.

-¡Un batido de fresa!- dijo Road.

-Yo no quiero nada, gracias- dijo Allen sonriendo, negando con la mano.

-Qué mono- dijo la señora Grant, riendo con una voz demasiado ronca-. Y espero que no tengas razón, hijo. Isaac es un buen hombre, atractivo, aunque no tiene tu encanto natural, desde luego- dijo, sonriéndole.

-Vamos...

-¡Anda que no! Que bien me acuerdo de cómo tenías las jovencitas siempre detrás de ti- le dio un par de golpecitos en la mano, haciéndolo sonreír-. Siempre tan jovial y sonriente con todo el mundo.

-Tyki siempre tiene a todas las chicas detrás suya- rió Road-. ¡Incluso a las chicas a las que le da clase!

-Road- riñó.

La señora Grant se echó a reír con la niña, tendiéndole el batido con una pajita. Allen sonrió nervioso, incómodo y algo celoso, al recordar que a Lenalee también le había gustado él, aunque sólo hubiese sido un poco.

-En fin... ¿Cuánto es el batido?

-Oh- le indicó que se acercase de nuevo y le susurró al oído-. No te preocupes, a esto invita la casa.

-Sigue siendo tan encantadora como siempre.

-Ni la mitad que tú, chaval- le dio un golpecito en el cachete-. Si no, ten por seguro que no te estaría invitando a esto- le guiñó el ojo.

-Tyki siempre taan popular- dijo Road, moviéndose hacia los lados tomando su batido, sujetando su pajita con tres dedos.

-Tu hermana es una monada, realmente.

-Gracias, señora- le sonrió.

-Bueno, con su permiso, señora Grant, nos vamos afuera. Ha sido un placer volver a verla- le guiñó el ojo-. Oh, por cierto- añadió-. ¿Cómo es?

-¿Isaac? Es un hombre difícil de describir, puesto que no aparenta la edad que tiene.

-Inténtelo al menos.

-Debe de rondar por los cuarenta, sin embargo podría pasar perfectamente por alguien de tu edad o incluso más joven. Tiene el pelo de color crema, los ojos verdes y a penas si lleva arrugas, tiene la piel muy lisa para su edad, con un rostro muy agradable. Alto más bien. De todos modos, lo reconocerás rápido porque siempre lleva las gafas de sol puestas, incluso por dentro de los pasillos. Sólo se las quita para estar en clase. Al parecer tiene los ojos sensibles a la luz o algo así.

-Entiendo... En fin, muchas gracias. Cuídate mucho y sigue conservándote tan bien.

-Anda, anda- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza-. Piérdete por ahí ya con estas cosas, no me hagas la pelota- a pesar de decir eso sonreía-. Hasta luego, ¡Adiós, niños!

Se despidieron de la señora con la mano y salieron de la cafetería a paso lento, Road sorbiendo con su pajita. Se sentaron en un banco en los pasillos. Tyki se cruzó de piernas, sacó la tapa y le echó un poco de azúcar al café, moviéndolo lentamente y dándole algunos sorbos, quejándose de lo caliente que estaba, haciendo reír a su hermana. Allen miraba atento en todas direcciones, no sabía si queriendo encontrarlo o no. Toda aquella historia le estaba resultando incómoda y estaba deseando que el motivo por el que Irene había dejado la tesis fuese cualquier cosa personal y estúpida y Road lo dejase marchar sin más.

-¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto-. ¿No es ese?

Señaló a un hombre de apariencia bastante juvenil, por su rostro y por la ropa que llevaba, bastante moderna. Bajo el brazo portaba una cartera de cuero marrón, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las mencionadas gafas de sol.

-Eso parece- dijo Allen.

-¡Bien!- la chica se levantó dando una vuelta que hizo ondear su vestido-. ¡Vamos allá!

-¿Qué? Así... ¿Así sin más?

Tyki se terminó el café sin más quejas y le sonrió.

-Claro que no- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las llaves, que le tendió-. Lleva a Road al coche, si haces el favor, chaval.

-Sí, claro.

-¡No!- exclamó enfadada-. ¡Tyki, eso es injusto! Dijiste que investigaríamos juntos... ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Road...- suspiró cansado-. No des la lata, sabes que no hay otra manera.

-JO.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Además, te vas con Allen.

El pensamiento pareció consolarla, porque se giró y lo asió del brazo.

-¿Me cuidarás, Allen?

-Eh... Sí, claro.

-Entonces todo bien- Tyki se puso las gafas de sol otra vez-. Os contaré qué tal después, ¿vale?

-¿Qué vas a decir?- inquirió Allen, curioso.

-Que necesito antecedentes por cuestiones laborales- sonrió-. Digamos que soy... Representante del colegio.

-Fue idea mía- anunció Road muy complacida-. Seguro que no sospecha nada cuando Tyki empiece a hacer preguntas.

Tyki encendió otro pitillo, decidiendo que un acercamiento de hombre a hombre sería lo mejor, y caminó con paso indiferente hasta llegar a un punto en el que prácticamente obstruiría el paso del otro, aunque dado que el camino era bastante ancho podría esquivarlo con facilidad.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó al llegar frente a él. Tyki lo observó con aparente desinterés antes de responder. Había empleado un tono de voz neutro, incluso suave, pero pudo adivinar una mirada inteligente detrás de los cristales oscuros. Esbozó su típica sonrisa, tendiéndole una mano.

-La verdad es que sí. Profesor Fenton, ¿verdad?

-Así es- estrechó la mano que Tyki le tendía sin gran fuerza, pero él no se dejó engañar por la aparente fragilidad de ese hombre delgado, podía adivinar unos músculos bien resistentes debajo de la camisa de manga larga y los pantalones.

-Soy Tyki Mikk, enseño filosofía en el instituto Gray, en la ciudad vecina. Quizás lo haya oído nombrar alguna vez.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- miró el reloj y luego el maletín y suspiró-. Ahora mismo es mi hora libre, iba a la cafetería.

-Ya- se permitió darle un par de caladas al cigarro sin moverse y luego lo tiró, pisándolo-. Me encantaría, pero me temo que el director del instituto no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso de hablar de lo que me trae aquí en la cafetería de la universidad. La reputación y esas cosas, ya sabe- hizo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que sonreía otra vez como descalificando esas tonterías-. Será mejor que lo hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo.

-Hm- el profesor le devolvió la sonrisa por primera vez y Tyki vio confirmada su primera impresión de que no tenía nada de tonto ni de débil. Era una sonrisa casi gélida capaz de dejar helado a más de uno, pero él no se dejó intimidar-. Confieso que ha conseguido intrigarme, señor Mikk.

-Ese era el plan- confesó sin ningún rubor.

-Ya veo. Renunciaré a ese café, entonces. Vamos a mi despacho. Supongo que lo encontrará lo bastante privado.

-No lo dudo- respondió cordialmente echando a andar junto al hombre-. Tiene usted una gran reputación, profesor.

-Sí- reconoció sin más.

Así que no quería hablar. Interesante.

Como no tenía ningún problema en complacerlo y llevarse bien con él, dejó estar lo de la charla intrascendente y se limitó a seguirlo por los paseos del patio de la universidad y después por los pasillos de la misma, sin dejar de observar que muchos estudiantes, algunos evidentemente de otras carreras, lo saludaban, y que él respondía con cordialidad y un amago de sonrisa que, lejos de ser tan frío como el gesto entero, parecía desenfadado y agradable. Tyki se dijo que quizás confesar su relación con Irene sería mejor para hacerlo hablar que ir en plan oficial. Mientras entraba en el despacho, se aconsejó improvisar; siempre se le había dado bien.

La habitación parecía desenfadada, con algunos libros y papeles en el escritorio y los ejemplares de las estanterías torcidos e incluso tumbados, pero se le antojó una especie de puesta en escena. Isaac se sentó en la silla de madera que tenía tras el escritorio y le señaló la que había frente a él. La iluminación era muy tenue, casi penumbrosa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó simplemente, sacándose las gafas de sol. Tyki hizo lo propio y pudo observar que el hombre tenía unos ojos de un curioso verde tan claro que se acercaba a lo transparente, enmarcados por pestañas casi blancas. Eran unos ojos bastante inquietantes. En su mente, podía imaginar a una joven Irene sintiéndose intrigada por ellos y fascinada por una sensación que ella encontraría emocionante. Frunció el ceño y sacudió levemente la cabeza para sacarse esa visión de la cabeza.

-Verá, recientemente ha habido en el instituto ciertos... rumores acerca de un miembro de la plantilla docente- empezó echándose hacia atrás en la silla y poniendo un pie sobre la rodilla contraria, muy relajado. Miró de reojo a Isaac como preguntando si lo seguía y el hombre asintió-. El director tenía su historial, por supuesto, además de algunos datos personales- sonrió-. Como ha oído hablar del instituto, sabrá que los dueños son muy rigurosos a la hora de elegir personal. Se tienen en cuenta otras cosas aparte de los méritos profesionales.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver conmigo en qué medida, señor Mikk?

-Oh, en una bastante interesante, profesor Fenton. Por cierto, puede tutearme, si quiere.

-Proceda, señor Mikk.

Frunció casi imperceptiblemente los labios, aunque estuvo seguro de que él lo había visto, porque se fijó en la fina sonrisa que se dibujaba en los suyos. Aquel hombre era realmente inquietante, y en cierto modo podía comprender la fascinación que seguramente había despertado en Irene. Suspiró.

-Irene Peralta- fue lo único que le dijo.

Se dio el lujo de observar la ruptura de la máscara de aparente tranquilidad que había en su rostro, moviéndose en su silla y cruzándose de dedos sobre su vientre, sonriéndole levemente e invitándole a preguntar en el caso de que desease hacerlo.

-¿Irene? Vaya, así que ha acabado dando clase en un instituto, y en la ciudad de al lado nada menos, menuda sorpresa.

-¿Ha visto? Las casualidades de la vida…

-¿Y qué sucede con Irene?

-Pues verá, rumores muy negros.

-¿Qué clase de… rumores?

-Verá, una alumna la vio… besándose con otro alumno en una de las clases. Un escándalo, como puede comprobar.

-Sin lugar a dudas. Que un docente se relacione con un alumno, y encima menor, es algo que no debería darse en ninguna de las ocasiones.

-Vaya- se puso la mano en la boca-. Es curioso que usted diga eso, ¿sabe? Porque también he escuchado que hubo rumores de que usted cayó en lo mismo hará unos años. Pero eso no viene al caso supongo, a no ser que la alumna en cuestión… fuese nuestra mencionada Irene.

Los ojos de Isaac se opacaron un poco en ese momento y se mesó una barba inexistente

-En fin, salgamos de esas absurdas insinuaciones sobre usted y centrémonos en la señorita Peralta, si le parece. Usted le dio clase, ¿no es así?

-Así es. En segundo de carrera. Una muchacha brillante y una mujer excepcional y magnífica. Pero supongo que habrá tenido ocasión de comprobarlo personalmente, hasta qué profundidad lo ignoro, ya que eso serán cosas suyas… de ambos, quiero decir- sonrió cordialmente.

-¿Hasta qué punto pudo comprobarlo usted, señor Fenton?

Los hombres se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, y ambos supieron perfectamente que el contacto que habían mantenido con Irene había sido prácticamente el mismo en profundidad. Cuánto duró, eso sí que no pudieron determinarlo.

-Le concedo el beneficio de la duda, señor Mikk, puesto que no creo que eso tenga algo que ver en la conversación en cuestión.

-Quizás sí, ya que si de muchacha conoció una experiencia semejante, eso podría explicar por qué se ha atrevido a llevar un acto semejante ahora que es profesora.

-Touché, supongo. Sin embargo, creo que usted sabe perfectamente el tipo de relación que tuve con ella, porque de seguro también ha tenido una semejante, aunque no sé si con la misma intensidad.

Frunció el ceño. Había sido una puñalada bastante certera.

-En efecto, porque, como ya le he mencionado, parece que mantiene una relación quizás sí tan intensa como la que mantuvo con usted con un alumno. Parece que le dio por pasar de un extremo a otro.

-Pasando por el intermedio, sin lugar a dudas.

Se miraron de nuevo unos instantes. Entonces Isaac se echó a reír, llevándose una mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos.

-¿Le parece divertido?

-Sin lugar a dudas. Me odia y a la vez me respeta. Intuyo que con Irene le pasa lo mismo pero en otro grado. Verse rechazado para ser reemplazado por un niño debe de ser horrible- se cruzó de manos y las puso sobre la mesa.

El rostro de Tyki cambió complemente la expresión y por un momento reflejó el odio que lo estaba carcomiendo, ante lo que Isaac retrocedió, ya que se sintió algo cohibido, a pesar de que el muchacho era bastante más joven que él.

-Déjeme preguntarle algo, señor Mikk. Según lo que responda, puede que decida continuar con usted o largarlo de aquí, respetuosamente, por supuesto.

-Usted dirá.

-¿Realmente está haciendo esto por el colegio o por… usted?

-Sea lo que sea, una acabará repercutiendo en la otra- le sonrió-. Queda en sus manos, señor, el proceder.

-Esa última frase ha rozado la formalidad, Tyki.

El mencionado se irguió en la silla, confuso.

-Está bien. Pues tú dirás… Isaac…- lo miró, buscando su aprobación.

El hombre asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia las estanterías, y pasando el dedo índice por los lomos de los libros, los que estaban de pie y los caídos.

-Como ya la conoces, supongo que no es necesario decirte que Irene es una mujer formidable- su voz sonaba admirada-. No sé cómo estará ahora, pero cuando yo la conocí era la simple y encantadora promesa de una belleza futura- le sonrió a Tyki fugazmente antes de volver a sus estanterías-. Estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años.

Interesado en el relato y en la manera en que sería contado, Tyki se volvió para seguirlo con la mirada mientras cogía un libro y empezaba a pasar páginas lentamente.

-El primer día que la vi, ya sabía de su existencia. Mis colegas me la habían mencionado. No todos los días tenemos una alumna tan joven y brillante. Era una estudiante ejemplar, responsable, eficiente, pero con chispa suficiente como para presentar trabajos originales e innovadores. No diré que era un genio, pero desde luego tenía un talento notable.

-Suena bastante a la Irene que yo conozco- concedió con una mirada entre dulce y molesta.

-No lo sé. Supongo que la seduje. Tal vez lo hizo ella. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a admirarme, y su fascinación por mí me tentaba terriblemente- suspiró casi con nostalgia, pero su rostro seguía frío como el hielo cuando se sentó otra vez tras su escritorio y su sonrisa, que volvió a mostrar, igual de gélida-. Un día le dije que viniera a mi tienda a ver unas herramientas de piedra que habíamos encontrado. No sé si las hubiera encontrado usted interesantes, para mí sinceramente eran poca cosa, pero ella las acogió con mucha alegría. Era su primera excavación, después de todo. Empezó a hacerme preguntas con entusiasmo y yo respondí algunas, pero de pronto me harté de soportar su charla incesante y... Bueno- se encogió de hombros-. No fue su primera vez, definitivamente.

-¿Ella no lo rechazó?- inquirió incrédulo.

-No. Quizás intentó resistirse al principio, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No está bien que yo lo diga, pero soy un hombre bastante atractivo. Y ella me admiraba.

Tyki tenía que admitir que sonaba verosímil.

-¿Qué pasó a partir de entonces?

-La tomé como mi protegida. Eso y el nombre de su tutor le habría las puertas a todas partes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Isaac se acarició la barbilla.

-Por qué lo hice... Interesante pregunta. Se nota que eres profesor de filosofía. Tenía curiosidad, supongo. Quería ver en qué clase de mujer se convertía.

-Era peligroso para ti, salir con una alumna.

El otro descartó el peligro.

-Su reputación estaba fuera de toda sospecha, y la mía igual.

-Pero hubo rumores.

-Más adelante. Ella ya había abandonado la universidad.

Tyki sonrió, sacando un pitillo y encendiéndolo.

-Y sin embargo los rumores casi terminan con tu carrera, ¿verdad? Un precio muy alto para tener a una estudiante en la cama.

-Los rumores son sólo eso.

-Pero estos eran ciertos.

-Sólo en parte. La realidad era menos romántica de lo que se decía. Para mí, al menos. Para ella, supongo que todo era muy romántico.

-¿Por qué terminó?

Isaac sonrió.

-Digamos que mi curiosidad se vio satisfecha.

-Ya veo... - se levantó- Eres un hombre interesante, Isaac.

-Tú también.

-¿Eres consciente de la información que me has dado?

-Soy consciente de que nadie más que nosotros la conoce.

-Cierto. Hasta otra ocasión, entonces.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se volvió al oír que Isaac lo llamaba.

-Tyki. Me gustaría saber qué harás con esto. Sé perfectamente que el instituto no tiene nada que ver- el aludido soltó una carcajada.

-Fue una excusa bastante mala, lo admito.

-Sí. Pero debes tener un motivo.

Dudó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Curar mi orgullo, supongo- los ojos le refulgieron por un segundo a pesar de su pose relajada e indiferente.

-Ya veo- Isaac volvió a sonreír-. Suerte, entonces.

Era una despedida y Tyki la tomó como tal. Tenía mucho que contar a Road y Allen.

* * *

-Clara, ¿qué pasó para que no quieras contármelo? ¡Llevas así desde que volviste!- Rossanna le dio un codazo que casi la tira de lado en la cama-. Me parece muy mal que no me cuentes qué pasó cuando Lasi me sacó a patadas de ese salón tan pijo.

-Es que no pasó nada, de verdad. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Sí, claro, y voy yo y me lo creo. Te quedas con ese buenorro que te cagas a solas, llorando, temblando como una gelatina y más mona que un peluche después de humillarlo públicamente (bueno, con público más bien) y voy yo y me creo que no pasó nada, ¿de qué me ves cara, de retrasada mental?- le frunció el ceño y Clara se rió.

-Pero es que no pasó nada. Ya te lo he dicho. Me pidió disculpas y ya.

-Pues se tomó su tiempo para pedirte disculpas para ser tan elocuente, porque tardaste tres horas en volver.

Eso la hizo sonrojar.

-¡Que no pasó nada!- exclamó molesta consigo misma.

-Ya. Y ahora pareces un tomate... ¡debí haber mencionado esas putas tres horas mucho antes!- le aferró un brazo sonriendo-. Suéltalo, Clara Jefferson, o eres chica muerta.

Clara dirigió la mirada a sus manos, en ese momento entrelazadas, moviéndolas nerviosa. En ese momento recordó las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Kanda antes de salir de la habitación y se ruborizó todavía más. Rossanna lo notó y alzó una ceja, aguantando las ganas de reírse por la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

-Uy, uy, uy... Clara, que estoy empezando a pensar cosas...

-¡No pienses nada raro!

-A ver, cálmate, no te vaya a dar un telele.

-Sí, ya, como el otro día.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ay, fue eso por lo que volví más tarde, ¿vale? Porque me... desmayé... Supongo que fue demasiada presión para mí y hace poco estuve enferma y... bueno...- respiró-. Me desmayé y él me llevó a la habitación de sus padres, ¿vale? Se quedó conmigo hasta que me desperté la primera vez...

-¿La primera vez?

-Y la segunda... también... Estuve durmiendo como una hora, creo. Luego ya me despertó y me fui.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo.

-¿Nada más?

-¡Que no!

-¿Y entonces por qué acabas de ponerte como un tomate cuando has agachado la cabeza?

-No... yo no...

-Venga, no me jodas, que te he visto.

-Bueno, no fue... nada del otro mundo... sólo... sólo me dijo que tengo las manos muy pequeñas.

-¿Que tienes las manos pequeñas?- rió-. ¿Se ha fijado en tus manos? Vaya, a ver si le vas a...

-No lo creo- se apresuró en responder, recogiendo las manos contra su vientre. ¿Por qué acababa de sentir un pinchazo en el pecho?

-¿Y tú que sabes? Los chicos son impredecibles completamente- le dio un golpecito algo brusco en la pierna-. Fíjate, por ejemplo, en mi novio. Jamás hubiese pensado que se podría llegar a fijar en alguien como yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Reconozcamos que no soy la más delicada flor de este jardín- ironizó-. Y él es... bueno... es...- Clara se sorprendió al ver que se ruborizaba un poco- es un cielo de niño... Muy bueno, muy dulce y cariñoso, atento, entregado, soñador...

-¿En serio?- no pudo evitar la pregunta.

Rossanna gruñó, y eso la hizo reír.

-Sí. Somos polos opuestos, como puedes ver. Yo una vaca burra y el casi un ángel.

-Rossanna... yo... no creo que una vaca burra describiese a su novio como un ángel...

No pudo reprimir una risa de nuevo al ver que se sonrojaba tanto como ella, le dio la impresión incluso de que más.

-Bueno... pues eso...

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Fue hace unos... dos años... Íbamos al mismo instituto, antes de que me trajesen a este... Éramos compañeros de banca... Yo empecé tratándole como a ti, pero... era tan...- suspiró-. Fue un liante- rió-. Empezó hablándome de una de sus tonterías frikis y acabamos liados en una discusión sobre quién era el mejor luchador del Tekken, y luego fuimos desvariando en tal cual... Al final acabamos haciéndonos amigos, y bueno... ya ves cómo... acabamos...

Clara sonrió.

-Qué mona.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Venga, tú también no! Lo que me faltaba- giró la cara bruscamente-. El otro igual...

-Lo siento.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Vendrá ahora- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, por eso te estaba metiendo prisas, chatita. Así que como te decía, ¿tú qué sabes si le gustas o no? ¿Y ese bufido?

-Pensé que te habías ido del tema.

-No tanto- rió-. Seré una Terrier pero tengo buena memoria- se golpeó la sien con los dedos.

-Igualmente no lo creo- murmuró-. Él es tan frío y altivo... Y yo tan poco cosa...

-¡Y una mierda poca cosa! ¡Si el otro día parecía acojonado cuando le dejaste las cosas claras! Madre mía, poca cosa dice... A ti lo que te pasa es que necesitas más seguridad en ti misma, más empuje... Como el otro día, cuando le pegaste a la zorrita rubia... Eso también estuvo genial... Necesitas sacar el mal genio que tienes en pequeñas dosis.

-Pero...

-No dejarás de ser tú por tener un poco más de empuje con las cosas.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuró, no muy convencida.

La observó mirar el móvil con inquietud y sonrió débilmente. De pronto la pantallita se encendió y Rossanna ahogó un gritito. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Clara la siguió por curiosidad, y contempló perpleja como se echaba encima de alguien- su novio, supuso- casi tirándolo al suelo, y escuchó una risilla suave y encantadora. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, Clara entró en la habitación y ocupó su sitio, entrelazando sus manos.

-¡Y esta es Clarita!- la voz de Rossanna parecía más satisfecha y feliz que nunca.

Entró acompañada de un muchachito algo más alto que ella y delgado. Tenía un rostro muy suave y una sonrisa muy dulce, ojos de color miel cubiertos por unas pequeñas gafitas y una nariz respingona y simpática. Vestía muy informal, con una camiseta de un verde claro, unos vaqueros algo desgastados y las rodillas rotas y unas converse negras. Llevaba un bolso cruzado con la correa llena de chapitas.

Sonrió a Clara con amabilidad y la chica sintió que era imposible que nadie pudiese odiar al muchacho que tenía delante de sí.

-Hola- saludó alegre y de un modo más entusiasta de lo que hubiese esperado, con una vocecilla tibia y agradable-. Me llamo Joshep, pero mis amigos me llaman Joey.

Clara se levantó y le estrechó la mano con algo de timidez. El chico, sin embargo, tiró de ella y la abrazó, plantándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, sonriéndole todavía cuando se separaron.

-Clara- dijo ella muy aturdida-. Me llamo Clara.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ross habla mucho de ti últimamente.

"¿Ross?"

-Ah... Sí...- musitó sin saber qué decir.

Joey se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, cruzando las piernas y sonriéndole a su novia.

-Es mucho más mona de lo que decías, que lo sepas- se rió, y Clara notó que la risa hacía juego con todo el resto de él, era dulce como el azúcar y muy agradable. Ciertamente parecía alguna clase de ángel, un ángel pequeño e inquieto.

-¿Más?- Rossanna bufó instalándose junto a él-. ¡Pero si dije que era la cosa más mona que había visto en mi vida!

-Pues eso, ¡te faltó decir que era la más mona que verías!- le dio un rápido beso en los labios que le borró el ceño de un plumazo.

-Ah...- Clara estaba como un tomate-. Creo que... Yo...

-Tú nada- interrumpió Rossanna-. Ahora que tenemos aquí un hombre para dar su opinión... Estábamos hablando de chicos, Joey.

-Oh-oh...

-Nada de "oh-oh"- le dio un golpe juguetón que casi lo tumba-. Intento convencer a Clara de que uno de sus amigos está loco por ella.

-¡Rossanna!

-¿Y tú por qué crees que no?- preguntó Joey mirándola inocentemente a través de sus gafas.

-Yo... Porque... ¡No lo sé!- exclamó desesperada.

-¿Ves? Eso es porque tengo razón, podría decir unas...

-Ross...- suspiró y le sonrió con dulzura-. ¿Dejas hablar a Clara, por favor?

-Ah, sí. Claro. Perdón. Es que me emociono.

Se sonrojó un poco haciendo que su amiga se preguntase si siempre era tan distinta cuando estaba Joey con ella.

-Porque Kanda es... es... Imponente y... Yo soy... pequeña y... Él no piensa en esas cosas- terminó tajantemente.

-Ya veo. Si te consuela, a mí me pareces capaz de hacer pensar en esas cosas a cualquiera- expuso con sencillez.

Clara se sorprendió al no sonrojarse. Lo había dicho con tal calidez que no le había sonado intimidante ni incómodo, simplemente amable, y se sintió sonreírle como si lo conociera desde hacía tiempo.

-Gracias.

-¡Pero a Clara sí que le gusta! Estoy segura.

-¿Por qué?- gimoteó la rubia-. ¡No entiendo por qué tiene que gustarme uno de los dos!

-Pues porque están buenísimos, con perdón, Joey, pero tenerte a ti no me quita los ojos de la cara.

-No, si da igual, ya estoy acostumbrado- respondió riendo.

-Eres... eres muy majo- comentó Clara sintiéndose cohibida justo al terminar de hablar. No estaba acostumbrada a soltarle cumplidos a nadie.

-Gracias, tú también.

-¡Bueno, venga, venga!- intervino Rossanna moviendo los brazos como ahuyentando algo-. ¡Que me estáis llenando el aire de flores y corazoncitos, y tengo un límite de tolerancia al azúcar en la sangre!

Los otros dos se rieron ante tal declaración.

-Estás loca...- afirmó Clara secándose las lágrimas-. Ay, fue malísimo, pero me hizo mucha gracia.

-Es que lo dijo tan seria- ensalzó Joey.

-¡Porque era cierto! Sois demasiado monos los dos. Yo me largo.

Se levantó e hizo como que se iba antes de volver riéndose también.

-Podéis ir a pasear o lo que queráis- dijo Clara alegremente-. Yo tengo cosas que hacer de todas formas.

-Vaya por Dios, la reina Clara acaba de despacharnos con tacto y diplomacia- gimoteó Rossanna.

-Y todo para librarse de que la interrogues- Joey se rió otra vez-. No sé por qué podría querer tal cosa, ¿eh, Ross?

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que acabas de tirarme la bronca?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos-. Bien orgullosa que estoy de intentar que Clarita se espabile, que parece que si no la empujas no va.

-¡Rossanna!- exclamó como de costumbre-. Venga, id a dar una vuelta, que se os hace tarde.

-Vale, vale- aceptó Rossanna levantándose para darle un beso-. Pero que sepas que no te libras tan fácilmente.

-Ya- le salió tan resignado que le hizo gracia.

Joey también se acercó para darle dos besos y luego cogió la mano de Rossanna.

-Nos vemos, Clarita- saludó mientras la pelirroja lo arrastraba sin darle apenas tiempo a despedirse.


	38. El principio del fin

_Hi! Halane al habla. Siento muchísimo el retraso Y_Y Os podría dar mil y una razones: el comienzo de curso, los trabajos, el horario similar a un queso gruyère con agujeros de más... Pero lo cierto es que esta vez no tengo excusa: más que la falta de tiempo, ha sido que con todas esas cosas y algunas más en la cabeza... ¡se me olvidó completamente el fic! XDDDD Os lo juro, se borró de mi mente absolutamente. Y como apenas me meto en el MSN, ni hablo mucho con Chibi estos días por diversas razones, ella no me lo pudo recordar, y ya sabéis que ella para publicar es un desastre, se lo tengo que estar diciendo. Así que este ha sido el resultado. Como no me habéis mandado los típicos PM de meterme prisa, se me fue el santo al cielo, ¿no os digo siempre que es genial tener reviews? No es que sea genial, ¡es que necesito fans acosadoras! **¡ACOSADME, FANGIRLS, ACOSADME!**_

_*Cof cof*_

_Bien, a cambio del retraso, he decidido no cortar este capítulo a pesar de su longitud de nada más y nada menos que 20 páginas de word xD Lo he corregido todo entero ahora mismo, para que lo tengáis. Además en este capi es cuando empieza el clímax final del fanfic. No quiero decir que queden 4 o 5 capis porque sería mentira, quedan un montón, pero aquí empieza lo gordo, y a partir de aquí habrá enormes cantidades de relleno (se notaba que no queríamos terminar) y enormes cantidades de melodrama barato con fanservice, porque esto ¡se convierte en un maldito culebrón de sobremesa para leer cuando estás con la menstruación! Yo estoy, así que debería aprovechar este finde para corregir capis xD_

_Y ya os dejo en paz, que encima de haceros esperar un montón os tengo aquí entretenidas con la NA, soy lo peor de lo requetepeor. Espero que no nos hayáis abandonado, lo espero de corazón Y_Y Me daría pena haberos tenido aquí tanto tiempo para que no llegarais al final, ¡NO OS RINDÁIS AHORA! Me he puesto una alarma en Google Calendars y otra en el móvil para que me avise de subir los capis . Esta vez me pongo seria. Que no queda nada y no vale la pena abandonar._

_Kss!_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 38~**_

Allen barajó de nuevo sin prestar demasiada atención y repartió equitativamente entre sus amigos, que tampoco hablaban, preocupados como estaban observándolo a él, quien, sin embargo, no parecía percatarse de ello. Suspiró y cambió de carta, mirando a Lavi, que estaba a su derecha, para indicarle que le tocaba. Miró la carta que había dejado su amigo y bufó.

-Joder, vaya mierda de carta- robó-. Ag, peor- rió un poco-. Vas, Yu.

El japonés repitió el mismo proceso que el pelirrojo, y al parecer su suerte no fue mucho mejor. Después le tocó a Lenalee, a quien parecía sonreírle la suerte en todo momento. Claro que el mejor era Allen, por supuesto, que seguía invicto desde que habían comenzado a jugar.

-¿Seguro que no has hecho trampas para que a Lenalee le vaya mejor que a nosotros? Allen… ¡Allen!... ¡Moyashi! ¡AUCH!- se sobó la cabeza, donde su amigo acababa de golpearlo.

-Te escuché perfectamente la primera vez. Y es Allen. Y no digas tonterías- se sonrojó un poco-. Por mucho que sea mi novia, nunca la he dejado ganar… ¿Por qué iba a repartirle mejore cartas que a vosotros?

-Tú eres la mente criminal y conspiradora- le dio un codazo, mirándolo con su ojo brillante, y poniéndose serio durante unos segundos al notar la inquietud de su amigo-. Venga tío, que era broma- le sonrió-. Anda, vas. ¿Allen?

Observó perplejo, al igual que todos, cómo dejaba las cartas con muy mala cara y se levantaba.

-Allen, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lenalee muy preocupada, dejando también sus cartas y alzándose junto a él- Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-No es nada- susurró, frotándose la frente-. Kanda, voy a la cocina a beber algo de agua.

Lenalee se agarró a su brazo, como diciéndole que iría con él. Allen sonrió cálidamente y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Allen…

-Tranquila. Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo estoy algo indispuesto. Sigue jugando aquí con estos dos. Yo vuelvo ahora.

Salió casi volando del salón y se metió en la cocina, que afortunadamente estaba negra y solitaria. Se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre le mesa. No era que estuviese mal, era que se sentía tremendamente mal. Por estar mintiéndoles a todos, pero sobretodo a Lenalee, por estar ayudando a Road y Tyki a echar por tierra la vida de una mujer joven y porque seguramente, aunque consiguiese protegerlo, iba a hacer daño a Lavi. Y aún era capaz de plantarse en el salón con ellos a jugar a las cartas como si nada, sonreírle a su amigo y besar a su novia.

-Esto es una mierda- escuchó su voz temblar en el eco de la cocina-. Una puta mierda…

-Según como lo enfoques.

Alzó los ojos y vio a Lavi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole con comprensión. Se acercó a paso lento y se sentó frente a él, desparramándose en la silla como si nada. Allen se pasó las manos por los ojos y miró en otra dirección. Ahora que la culpabilidad lo ahogaba, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Le he dicho a Yu que lleve a Lenalee a ver a Clarita, que hace mucho que no se ven.

-Ajá.

-No he venido antes porque nos ha costado moverla de donde la habías dejado- su voz sonó algo más dura.

Allen centró los ojos en la madera y en sus manos, cruzadas sobre ella, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

-Nunca pensé que la harías llorar…

Las manos del chico se apretaron entre sí, al igual que sus labios.

-Siempre pensamos que eras un buen tío, y por eso la alenté siempre a que estuviese contigo.

-Cállate…

-Y ahora vas y le mientes.

-Cierra la boca.

-Dime qué pasa. Ya van dos días seguidos que la dejas tirada con una excusa estúpida… y cada vez que quedamos juntos tienes peor cara. En una semana te has vuelto frío y arisco con nosotros y con ella y eso no es normal en ti, Allen. Dime qué te pasa.

-Nada.

-¿Quieres que siga recordándote que la estás haciendo sufrir?

-¿Decírtelo a ti qué arreglaría?

-Que yo pudiese asegurarle que la estás mintiendo por algún buen motivo.

-Es un buen motivo, Lavi. Uno muy bueno.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-No… no te lo puedo decir…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, Lavi, y no preguntes más.

Lavi lo miró con un gesto impenetrable que Allen nunca habría podido imaginar en su cara tan sumamente expresiva. Se obligó a no fijarse en su amigo, seguro de que estallaría si lo hacía.

-Allen- llamó en el mismo tono serio-, somos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo... Lo sé. Pero he prometido no decirlo. Tú también eres mi amigo, confía en mí y créeme que es un buen motivo- apretó los labios otra vez, firmemente decidido a contener las lágrimas. Lavi suspiró al notarlo y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

-No quiero presionarte, ¿vale?- aclaró con voz más comprensiva que antes- Pero tienes que entender que estás poniéndonos las cosas difíciles.

-Lo sé- gimoteó masajeándose la cara-. De verdad que me gustaría decírtelo, pero no puedo- alzó la cara y le dirigió una mirada tan triste que Lavi no pudo hacer menos que creerle.

-Venga, joder. Si no estás haciendo nada malo, no te pongas así- suplicó temiendo que Allen se echara a llorar de un momento a otro.

-No lo sé, Lavi. No sé si es algo malo... Es... Sencillamente no lo sé- se masajeó entre los ojos.

-No tiene nada que ver con Lenalee, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo apretando los dedos.

-No- confirmó el menor-. No tiene nada que ver con ella, pero no... no... no puedo ir y decirle que le he estado mintiendo, aunque ella ya lo sepa. Dios...- dejó caer la cabeza hasta que apoyó la frente en el torso de su amigo- La estoy cagando, ¿verdad?

-Bastante, sí- le dio unas palmaditas en el pelo y luego una colleja-, pero tiene arreglo. Hablaré con Yu ahora y luego los dos hablaremos con ella, ¿vale? Tú quédate aquí un rato.

Allen pareció más animado ante la idea, y llegó incluso a sonreírle un poco.

-Sí... Aunque no sé si Kanda querrá.

-Querrá, no te preocupes- Lavi le guiñó un ojo-. Ya sabes que no es tan duro como le gustaría ser.

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias. De verdad. Cuando... cuando esto pase, te lo contaré.

-Eso espero- se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Allen volvió a llamarlo- ¿Qué pasa, moyashi?

Por una vez, el mote le hizo un nudo en la garganta en vez de darle asco.

-Que... Lo que estoy haciendo lo estoy haciendo porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

El pelirrojo sonrió algo confundido.

-Eso está bien, supongo.

-Me gustaría que lo recordaras- dijo con tanta seriedad que Lavi dejó de mostrarse despreocupado y alegre.

-Lo recordaré.

-Y... Lo siento. Por estos días.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se fue, dejándolo en la cocina y sin quedarle muy claro qué había conseguido averiguar. Mientras salía, cogió el móvil y llamó a Kanda, que hizo un gesto con el brazo a Lenalee y Clara para avisarles de que tenía una llamada y salió al pasillo para contestar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sabiendo que era Lavi.

-Ya he hablado con él.

-¿Y?

-No me lo ha contado...

-Ese...

-No, Yu, espera. Creo que es algo serio. Bueno, ya lo hablaremos cuando estemos solos. Pero no tiene nada que ver con Lenalee.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si no te lo ha contado?

-Porque lo conozco. Tú también lo conoces. Ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver con ella y yo le creo.

-Tsk. Vale. ¿Vienes para aquí?

-Sí, estoy saliendo. ¿Qué tal la princesa?

-Bien.

-Vale. Pues nada, hasta ahora.

-Sí.

Kanda colgó y volvió a la habitación, donde estaban Lenalee y Clara sentadas en la cama, y se instaló en la silla.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Lavi. Viene para aquí- no se le escapó cómo la mano de la china se tensaba en torno a la de su amiga-. No trae a moyashi.

-Lenalee...- Clara le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando tranquilizarla, porque seguía llorando- Allen es un buen chico. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

-Pero es que me está mintiendo... Es... Ya sé que sólo han sido dos días, pero está distinto y yo no sé qué hacer. Por más que le pregunto no me lo dice, y se aleja de mí.

Incómodo, Kanda frunció el ceño.

-Moyashi es tonto, pero...- pareció que no daba con las palabras- Te aprecia.

Clara soltó una risita.

-Creo que ha querido decir que te quiere. Y sabes que es cierto. La primera vez que os vi pensé que erais una pareja increíble. De verdad.

-Gracias- Lenalee les sonrió a los dos.

Se echó contra el hombro de Clara, quien cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos, buscando consolarla un poco.

-Además- añadió, abriendo los ojos- Estoy segura de que Allen también lo está pasando muy mal. Porque te adora y mentirte tiene que estar haciéndolo sufrir bastante. No me cabe la menor duda de que debe de tener un motivo muy, pero que muy bueno para estar así contigo y con vosotros. Debe de sentirse francamente mal, es tan noble...

Lenalee se apretó un poco contra su amiga y asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos y sorbiendo un par de veces, notando que le dolían las mejillas y los ojos de llorar.

-Cálmate, ¿sí?

-Sí, mejor. Que, como diría Lavi, seguro que me estoy poniendo toda fea con los ojos hinchados.

-Sí.

Ambas rieron y Kanda sintió algo de alivio, aunque no por ello estaba deseando menos matar a ese estúpido brote de habas canijo.

"Cuando lo coja, lo mataré" pensó, golpeando el brazo izquierdo, que tenía cruzado sobre el derecho, con el dedo índice.

-Ahora sólo tienes que conseguir que Kanda no lo mate y todos estaremos tan contentos, sobre todo él- comentó, como leyéndole la mente.

-Tsk.

-¡Kanda!

-Ese idiota sabía a qué consecuencias atenerse si pasaba esto.

-¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tsk.

-¿Kanda?

Clara lo miró, intentando descubrir a qué se refería exactamente con esas palabras.

-Creo que se refiere a que Allen sabía qué le sucedería si te hacía llorar- sonrió, sintiendo un poco de envidia sana y a la vez desconcertándose por ese sentimiento.

-Tsk. Sí. Y ahora se jode, porque cuando lo pille, lo rajo.

-Kanda, no hace...

-Sí hace falta.

-Kan...

-Que no me discutas.

Lenalee bufó.

-¿Y tengo que quedarme callada escuchando como conspiras para matar a mi novio?

Kanda se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-Sólo rajarlo- comentó, girando la cabeza.

-¡Kanda!

-No creo que fuese una broma...- dijo Clara.

-Ni yo, por eso lo digo. Kanda, en serio, no, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea lo que pase con Allen... Yo hablaré con él. Y nada de rajar ni cortar ni golpear ni matar.

-Bah.

Lenalee se dejó caer de espaldas contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente, intentando aplacar el desasosiego que sentía. Se agobió un poco pensando que tenía ganas de que Allen le sonriese como siempre, le asegurase que no pasaba nada, la abrazase, la besase y la mirase sonrojado por querer dormir en su regazo, todavía inseguro de si podía tomarse o no ciertas licencias con ella.

"Quiero que vuelva mi Allen..."

Notó los dedos de Clara limpiarle las lágrimas que se le escapaban por la comisura de los ojos y se los frotó ella misma, intentando despedir esos pensamientos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso primero a una mata de pelo rojo y luego al rostro algo preocupado y menos alegre de Lavi, que sonrió con dulzura intentando calmarla y entró, cerrando con lentitud para dirigirse hacia la cama, donde se sentó junto a Lenalee, que prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos.

Necesitaba un abrazo de Lavi.

-Venga, venga, chinita. Tranquila- le acarició el pelo-. Ya está. ¿Lleva mucho rato llorando?

-Un poco, casi desde que llegó. Se calma a ratitos- Clara le pasó los dedos rozando por su melena suelta y retiró la mano- ¿Cómo...?

-Mal- respondió, adivinando su pregunta-. Se siente mal, y mucho. Casi se me echa a llorar encima- notó a su amiga estremecerse en sus brazos y las miradas de Clara y Kanda, reprochantes por haberlo dicho delante de ella-. Perdona...

-No...- respondió, abriendo los ojos y separándose de él- Clara...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importa si vamos a dar un paseo por las afueras del colegio? Necesito que me dé un poco más el aire.

-Claro- la rubia la tomó de la mano y la levantó con mesura-. Volveremos dentro de un rato, ¿vale?

-Está bien, princesa. Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también- le sonrió-. Vamos, Lenalee- la sacó del cuarto lentamente y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Lavi bufó y se echó de lado en la cama de la chica, frotándose los ojos. Kanda lo miró interrogante.

-¿Es para tanto?

-Sí. Está nervioso, inseguro, intranquilo, dolido y sintiéndose asquerosamente mal. Sus ojos han sido como un libro abierto en ese sentido.

-Pero no has averiguado qué le pasa.

-No. No me lo ha contado.

Kanda bufó.

-Pues entonces es como si no hubieses hablado con él. No ha servido de nada.

-Ha servido al menos para que sepamos que esto no lo está haciendo a gusto- se sentó en la cama y miró a su amigo-. Si no, no se sentiría tan culpable.

-Le partiría la cara de todas maneras.

-Yu...- Lavi suspiró- Contrólate, ¿vale? La sed de sangre no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

-No entiendo por qué no puedo pegarle- bufó cruzándose de brazos-. Tampoco lo voy a matar.

-Bueno, por si acaso no lo hagas, que luego te emocionas y...- se rió y luego se quedó tan serio como antes- Me ha asegurado que no tiene nada que ver con Lenalee, y por lo que he podido entender es una especie de promesa. Por eso no puede contarlo.

Notó el cambio en la mirada de Kanda casi al instante.

-Le ha dado su palabra a alguien, ¿no?

-Eso creo. No me lo ha dicho, pero por la manera de explicarlo... Está manteniendo una promesa, y le está costando.

-Hm.

-Le he prometido que hablaríamos con Lenalee- tanteó mirándolo con el ojo entrecerrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Venga, Yu. Está destrozada, Allen no puede hablar... Alguien tiene que hacer algo.

-Sí. Pegarle a ese brote de habas sin cerebro.

-¡Yu!- exclamó con reproche- Olvídate de tu cabreo por un minuto y concéntrate en hacer lo mejor para Lenalee en lugar de lo peor para Allen.

-Vale, vale- gruñó-. Pero hablas tú.

-Y tú miras y asientes con la cabeza cuando dude. Me parece bien.

-Y cuando lo vea le pegaré.

-Renuncio- exclamó Lavi riendo-. ¿Ha estado muy mal?

-Sí.

-Joder, vaya mierda.

-Ya ves- lo miró de lado con los brazos aun cruzados.

-No, no pienso que eso te permita matarlo.

-No te he pedido permiso.

-Pero Lenalee seguro que lo ha prohibido.

-Tampoco se lo pedí a ella.

-Vale, vale. Qué agotador, ¿eh? Esto de velar por todo el mundo.

-Tsk.

-Venga, no te hagas el duro ahora.

-No lo hago.

-Hay que ver cómo eres- suspiró y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a una Lenalee más tranquila y a Clara, que la seguía con una mano en su brazo como con miedo de que llorara otra vez.

-Ya hemos vuelto- anunció innecesariamente. Lavi tiró del brazo de Lenalee y la sentó en su pierna derecha, sujetándola por la cintura.

-Contigo quería yo hablar antes de que te escaparas.

-No me escapé- se quejó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Mira, ya te lo dije, pero ahora te lo confirmo: Allen tiene un buen motivo para mentirte, ¿vale?

-¿Sabes cuál es?- preguntó casi con miedo a la respuesta, y Lavi negó con la cabeza, poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No, no me lo ha dicho. Ha prometido no contarlo y ya lo conoces, sería incapaz de faltar a su palabra. Pero Lenalee, puedo asegurarte que no me mentía al decir que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Sabes que soy bueno en estas cosas.

La chica meneó la cabeza y miró a Kanda, que asintió solemnemente. Clara ahogó una risa al notar la evidencia de su cabreo detrás de la frialdad impasible de su cara, pero a Lenalee pareció valerle con el gesto.

-Yo... Ha estado tan raro...

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ser paciente. Lo está pasando mal sabiendo que te estás enfadando con él.

-Ya...

-¿Quieres que lo llame?

Lenalee pareció pensárselo y miró primero a Kanda, que frunció los labios, y luego a Clara, que negó con la cabeza.

-No. Creo que... Debería ir yo, ¿verdad? Y arreglar las cosas.

-Esa es mi chica- Lavi le dio un beso en la mejilla y la hizo levantarse-. En marcha, entonces. Está en la cocina de Kanda.

-Pero yo... Clara...

-Vete ya- dijo la aludida abriéndole la puerta-. Y mándale un beso a Allen de mi parte.

Lenalee se rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, de verdad- luego miró a los chicos-. A los tres.

-Para eso estamos, jefa- replicó Lavi llevándose una mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

Cuando la china se marchó, Clara se sentó en el suelo entre la silla donde estaba Kanda y la cama donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú qué?- espetó el japonés de repente.

-¿Eh?- lo miró sorprendida- ¿Yo?

-Sí.

-¿Yo qué? Pues... Nada.

-Intenta averiguar qué es de tu vida y eso- bromeó Lavi haciéndolo gruñir y mirarlo mal.

-Ya, pero es que no sé. Nada en especial- respondió sonriéndole primero a uno y luego al otro-. Lo de siempre, vamos. Clases, deberes con Rossanna, estudiar el guión, ir a los ensayos...

-Cierto, ¿dónde está Terrier?- preguntó Lavi sobresaltado.

-Se ha ido a casa este fin de semana. Iba a invitarme, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas. Estoy un poco cansada.

-Sí, los ensayos y todo eso, te entiendo. Debe ser un ritmo bastante agotador- asintió Lavi comprensivo.

-Más o menos- suspiró.

Kanda miró a Lavi y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y has tenido algún problema con Paula y compañía?

-Ah... Eh...- Clara pareció volver a su modo de timidez patológica- N-no... Nada grave ni nada...

-¿Nada grave?- inquirió Kanda al momento.

-Hoy Yu está con sed de sangre, así que exponlo delicadamente, princesa- soltó una carcajada que la contagió.

-Vale, vale, con cuidado- le guiñó un ojo a Kanda-. Nada del otro mundo. Pequeñas tonterías un tanto extrañas...

-¿Pequeñas tonterías un tanto extrañas?- preguntó Lavi, alzando una ceja- ¿Qué clase de tonterías?

-Bueno... La verdad es que... No están muy contentas conmigo últimamente- rió nerviosa-. Desde que me dieron el papel de la obra.

Lavi movió la nariz y frunció el ceño. Había algo en esa frase que no le gustaba del todo.

-¿Desde que te dieron el papel de la obra?

-Sí. Sus amiguitas lo hicieron por fastidiarme, pero a Paula no le hizo gracia... Ella quería ser la protagonista...

-Pues le hubiese caído como el culo- afirmó Lavi-. ¿Y no hizo nada? Las hienas suelen rondar la carroña...

-Vino a verme... El día que te llamé...

-Ajá.

Miró de soslayo a Kanda y se sonrojó, subiendo las rodillas, abrazándolas y bajando el rostro.

-Oh- gruñó el japonés.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lavi.

-Hiciste algo.

-Puede... puede ser...

-Algo que no le gustó...

Clara se quedó callada unos segundos, sintiendo que la verdad le explotaba en el pecho y que quería contárselo. Le daba igual que el chaparrón le viniese encima, porque en el fondo estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-A... A nadie... Bueno, a nadie le gusta que le partan el labio de un puñetazo.

Desde fuera, la situación fue bastante cómica, aunque a Clara no se lo pareció. Lavi había abierto tanto los ojos y la boca que sintió que iban a desencajársele, balbuceaba sin llegar a decir nada, parpadeando confuso, intentando procesar lo que la chica acababa de decirles. Lo de los gritos a Yu lo entendía hasta cierto punto. Pero pegar... Pegar era violencia... Su princesita Clara, tímida, indefensa y modosita pegándole un puñetazo a otra chica y rompiéndole el labio... Clara... Pegar... ¡Eran palabras completamente incompatibles en su mente! Kanda, por su cuenta, también había abierto los ojos en gesto de sorpresa, y en ese momento veía el gris azulado de su iris con más claridad que nunca. No supo identificar su expresión... ¿Enfado? ¿Confusión como Lavi?, ¿Desconcierto? Después fue mutando. Sus ojos se achicaron de nuevo y su ceño se frunció bastante, al igual que sus labios, y reconoció el gruñido que salió de su garganta.

Disgusto.

"Allá va..." pensó, cuando se percató de que ambos amigos habían completado el proceso de asimilación.

-¿¡Estás tonta!

-¿¡Le pegaste un puñetazo!

Las dos preguntas le llegaron a la vez casi en un grito, y se tapó los oídos en un gesto inconsciente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Lavi parecía más calmado, incluso sonreía; Kanda, más enfadado.

-¡Eso sí que no me lo hubiese esperado de ti, princesa! ¡Clarita pegándole a alguien! ¡Uau!

-¡No la alabes, subnormal! ¿¡Eres tonta! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!

-¡Le dijo cosas horribles a Rossanna!- se justificó- ¡Insinuó que su padre era drogadicto y su madre... y su madre una prostituta! ¡Y que la habían abandonado por no quererla y por gastarse el dinero en drogas!- le seguía pareciendo tan espantoso como la primera vez que lo había escuchado, y se llevó restregó los ojos humedecidos- Conmigo me daba igual que se metiese o que me dijese lo que fuese, pero esas cosas tan crueles... Nadie debería hacer esas cosas.

-Clara...

Lavi hizo ademán de agacharse junto a ella, pero la chica se levantó y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

-La has hecho enfadar de nuevo- le dijo a Kanda, divertido.

-No tiene gracia- gruñó él.

-No estoy enfadada- se apoyó contra la pared-. Siento haberme levantado así, Lavi, pero quería calmarme sola. No puedo estar buscándote siempre para consolarme.

-Claro que sí, princesa. ¡Pero no me vayas a negar tus achuchones, que entonces me muero!

La chica rió y se sentó a su lado, dejando que el muchacho la abrazase, complaciente y sonriendo.

-Por Dios...- murmuró Kanda.

-Vamos, no te pongas celosete, Yu-chaaaan... Seguro que si te dejas Clarita también te da un buen abrazo, ¿eh?

-Tsk. Vete a la mierda.

-Este Yu, incapaz de reconocer que de vez en cuando necesita mimos. Bueno, ¿qué paso después con Paula?

-Se marchó...

-¿Y qué te han estado haciendo?

Se separó de Lavi y se recolocó un poco la melena, recogiéndola con un coletero celeste que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Romperme cuadernos, pintarme la ropa de deporte... Ponerme cosas en el pupitre... Por suerte mi cuarto tiene llave y tengo escondidos debajo de la mesa mis cuadernos de verdad.

-¿Tus cuadernos de verdad?

-Sí, fue idea de Joey- sonrió.

-¿Joey?- preguntó Kanda- ¿Y ese quién es?- alzó un poco la cabeza.

-Uy... Que...

-Que cierres la boca- le dijo con brusquedad-. ¿Quién es?- insistió.

-El novio de Rossanna.

-¡Oh! ¡Terrier tiene novio! ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo ella?

-En absoluto- negó con la cabeza-. Joey es encantador, tierno, dulce, amable y cariñoso. Parece un ángel- resumió sonriendo.

-Tsk. Pamplinas...

-Sí, pamplinas, ¿eh, Yu-chan?- alzó las cejas- Roarrr... Que de verdad se nos encela el muchachito...

-Que-te-den-usagi.

-En fin, así que el encantador Joey te dio la idea de llevar cuadernos falsos a clase.

-Así es. Rossanna copia todo y luego yo lo paso a limpio aquí. Y con ella sí que no se atreverían a meterse. Sabe artes marciales y todo. Si las pilla rompiéndole algo, serían ellas las que saldrían con algo roto. Palabras textuales.

-Pues ya podía defenderte.

-Se lo he prohibido- alzó la cara orgullosa-. No me gusta que nadie se meta en líos por mi culpa.

-Es cierto, ¿no te castigaron por partirle la cara a esa muñeca?- interrogó Lavi.

-Pues no, porque no dijo nada.

-Eso es malo- farfulló Kanda.

-Sí, princesa, tiene razón. Eso es que planea algo.

-Ya- forzó una sonrisa-. Pero bueno, resignación. No creo que sea nada muy malo...

-Eso espero, porque no me gusta pegar a las chicas- replicó Lavi con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Podría hablar con la directora y...

-No- interrumpió Clara-. Yo puedo con Paula. Perfectamente.

-Sí. Llevando cuadernos falsos a clase y perdiendo el doble de tiempo pasando a limpio todo lo que haces- Lavi se echó un poco hacia atrás, contemplando la discusión con una sonrisa.

-El caso es que pueda, no el cómo.

-Tsk. Vaya idiotez.

-¡No es una idiotez!- dio una patadita al suelo- Intento arreglármelas sola.

-No puedes.

-Sí puedo. Lo estoy haciendo estupendamente.

-No- replicó alzando las cejas.

-Lo bastante bien para mí.

-Qué conformista- masculló con el ceño fruncido y clavándole una mirada de lo más enfadada.

-Bueno, bueno, esto es encantador, pero me temo que estáis en punto muerto- intervino Lavi volviendo hacia adelante y agitando los brazos entre ellos. Clara se sonrojó y Kanda apartó la cara.

-Tsk. Baka usagi.

-Clara tiene razón, tiene que arreglarlo por sus propios medios. Pero también Yu tiene razón, princesa- añadió borrándole la momentánea expresión complacida que había adoptado-, no puedes seguir así.

-¿Desde cuándo eres juez?- preguntó Kanda.

-Árbitro, árbitro- corrigió-. Desde hoy, más o menos, primero Allen y Lenalee y ahora vosotros dos. Es mi día como embajador de la paz, van a contratarme en la ONU- comentó con cara resignada y luego se volvió hacia Clara, esperando una respuesta.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy esperando a que se calme un poco. Estas cosas no duran mucho. Lo sé por experiencia.

-No entiendo cómo la gente se atrevía a hacerte nada.

-B-bueno... Es que al principio...

-Da pena- intervino Kanda.

-Tu delicadeza es abrumadora, Yu.

-No ha estado del todo desencaminado... Además... No sé... Antes tampoco era tan así... Últimamente estoy como muy...

-¿Segura de ti misma?- interrogó Lavi y ella asintió con la cabeza- Eso es porque tienes amigos increíbles como yo- se rió, pero Clara pareció reflexionar sobre su respuesta.

-Quizás sea por eso- concedió con expresión concentrada-. Ahora me atrevo a decir lo que pienso muchas veces, y ya no... No tartamudeo tanto cuando estoy con gente que conozco y... No sé, me siento más... Fuerte y más capaz de hacer cosas. Especialmente desde... Desde el día de... Bueno.

Lavi asintió y Kanda gruñó, evidenciando que sabían que hablaba del ensayo.

-He creado un monstruo- bromeó Lavi.

-Un poco, sí.

-Es que claro, después de enfrentarse a Yu lo que te queda ya parece tontería, y eso que no lo has pillado sin dormir, porque entonces bueno, serías capaz de romper el edificio con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no rompes el edificio con tu cabeza y le haces al mundo el favor de rompértela y morir?

-Wah, ¿has visto? Ha sido una pedazo de amenaza- comentó admirado.

Clara se dijo que era porque se había enfadado mucho, pero prefirió callarse y asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo que yo decía, eres imbécil.

-Nah. Es todo fingido.

-¿Cómo estarán Allen y Lenalee?

-Bien, supongo. Ya nos contarán.

Kanda hizo un ruido raro con la garganta.

-Mejor que no- farfulló haciendo reír a Lavi.

-Sí, mejor sin muchos detalles- Clara se sonrojó.

-No digáis esas cosas...

-¿Por qué? Si es cierto...

-Vale, ya. Dejadlo.

-Sí, tendremos, porque- agitó el móvil- es hora de ir a comer, y me parece que va siendo hora de que yo coma en mi casa.

Clara se sintió rara al sorprenderse cuando Lavi nombró su casa, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con Kanda que apenas imaginaba su vida en otro lugar que no fuera en la enorme mansión del japonés.

-¿Así que... te quedas solo?- preguntó mirando a Kanda.

-No. Con Nanny.

Debía ser triste, se dijo Clara, estar con sólo una persona más en un lugar tan grande. Aunque a Kanda le gustaba estar solo.

-¿Y tú?- se volvió hacia Lavi.

-Yo comeré con el viejo Panda. Creo que llevo meses sin comer en casa un sábado, se va a sorprender- soltó una risilla traviesa-. Si tengo suerte, incluso llegaré a tiempo de hacer yo la comida, para que no sea venenosa.

-¿Tan mal cocina?

-Fatal. Pero bueno, tampoco es que coma mucho.

-Ya veo... - ellos se levantaron- Pues hasta otro día.

-Sí- Kanda salió antes que Lavi, quedándose tras él en el marco de la puerta-. Llámanos cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

-Vale- sonrió cálidamente- Chau.

Los miró alejarse hasta que llegaron a las escaleras y después cerró la puerta y se puso a trabajar. Todavía tenía unos cuantos apuntes que pasar a limpio.

* * *

Se quedó estática, algo inquieta, al lado de la puerta de entrada cuando se percató de que estaba abierta. Lavi debía haberse olvidado de cerrarla al salir a toda prisa hacia el colegio de Clara, y agradecía y rezaba porque nadie del exterior se hubiese dado cuenta. Cerró a conciencia y atravesó el caminito de piedra todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas, cuyo movimiento aumentó detenerse frente a la madera de la puerta de entrada. Dirigió la mano al pomo y entonces ésta se abrió, haciendo que diese un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

-Señorita- la voz amable de Nanny la tranquilizó… un poco.

-Nanny… menudo susto me has…- se detuvo al ver que la mujer le indicaba con el dedo que no hablase demasiado algo- ¿Qué sucede?

-El señorito Allen duerme en el sofá.

El pecho le dolió.

-¿Quiere pasar?

-Por favor- se adentró y dejó que la mujer cerrase la puerta- ¿Cómo has sabido que llegaba?

-Miraba a través de la ventana. El señorito Lavi se dejó la puerta abierta porque dijo que volvería pronto- negó con la cabeza- Joven descuidado. En fin, pase. ¿Quiere algo?

-No gracias… Nanny… Puedes… ¿Podrías no molestarnos, por favor? Necesito hablar a solas con él.

-Claro. Buena suerte, señorita.

-Gracias.

La mujer desapareció por los pasillos de la casa mientras ella alzaba los ojos para encontrarse con Allen, que dormía de lado en el sofá, con los zapatos quitados y acurrucado contra el cojín que hacía de almohada.

Se acercó hasta él y se quedó de pie, a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su falda y los labios apretados. Se puso de rodillas y le pasó la mano derecha por el flequillo, blanco, y acarició con cuidado la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo. Su piel estaba tan cálida y suave como siempre. Su boca entreabierta. Hacía sólo unos días que no lo besaba y se sentía morir.

Suspiró.

"Eres tonta, Lenalee. Estás realmente colgada por él" recolocó algunos cabellos y se los acarició, jugueteando con ellos, no queriendo despertarlo "Parece tan sereno, tan tranquilo…"

Al final no pudo resistirlo y lo acabó besando. No se apartó enseguida, sino que se quedó ahí unos segundos, dándose el lujo de poder disfrutar de la boca de Allen aunque fuese dormido.

De pronto, los labios del muchacho se movieron contra los suyos y la tomó por los brazos, sorprendiéndola, sentándola en el sofá a su lado y atrayendo su frente contra la de él. Incluso le pareció que sonreía cuando el pelo de Lenalee le golpeó el rostro.

"¿Qué demonios…?" pensó cuando se separaron "Si apenas si…."

Allen entreabrió los ojos, y sonrió, sin siquiera moverse de su sitio. Cogió uno de los mechones de pelo de Lenalee y lo lió en su dedo índice, mientras lo acariciaba con el pulgar.

-¿Allen?

-¿Sí?- susurró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Su respuesta le chocó. Lavi le había dicho que estaba hecho una mierda.

-Estoy dormido, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Y esto es un sueño… - dijo muy convencido, removiéndose un poco en el sofá y cerrando los ojos, dejando caer la cara de lado- Si no, no me hubieses besado…

-Allen…

Abrió los ojos un poco más y se irguió, abrazándola.

-No lo digas.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo dices ,seguro que me despierto, y no quiero.

-Allen…

-Por favor, sólo un poco más. Después te prometo que me despertaré. Pero déjame estar dormido un poco más… No quiero volver todavía y encontrarme que no estás a mi lado y sigues enfadada…

Lenalee se estremeció. ¿Tan mal lo estaba pasando, tan asustado estaba porque ella se enfadase que…?

Lo abrazó con fuerza y fue besándolo desde las mejillas hasta los labios. Él le correspondía torpemente, medio dormido, pero con ansia, casi con desesperación.

-Allen, esto no es un sueño.

-No…- volvió a gemir- ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

-Porque desde que me has besado estás despierto- le dio un pellizco en la mano y el chico se sobresaltó, dolorido- ¿Lo ves?

Allen parpadeó confuso un par de veces y se frotó los ojos, siendo consciente de pronto de todo lo que le rodeaba, y abriéndolos desmesuradamente. Lenalee se arrepintió de haberlo traído a la realidad, porque aquella mirada vacía y dolida volvió a posarse sobre los ojos del muchacho, que intentó levantarse y separarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

-Allen, no- lo cogió de la mano y lo obligó a permanecer a su lado.

-Lenalee…

-No pasa nada. Lo siento. Tendría que haber confiado en ti. No estoy enfadada, ¿vale?- lo abrazó, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, y lo sintió sollozar un poco.

-Yo... Sabía que estabas furiosa y no podía hablarte, porque me sentía...

-Sh... No importa. Ya ha pasado. Los dos nos hemos portado mal- Lenalee seguía acariciándole el pelo para calmarlo, pero se encontró llorando ella también. Allen se dio cuenta y se separó, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Parecemos tontos, ¿verdad?- soltó una risita y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-Un poco, sí.

-Espero que no lleguen justo ahora.

-Ay, Dios, no...

-Lavi nos haría la vida imposible si nos viera- le dio un beso dubitativo en los labios y ella lo obligó a profundizarlo.

-Te he echado de menos- susurró en cuando dejó su boca.

-Yo también- sonrió y Lenalee le limpió las lágrimas-. Lo siento. De verdad. Lenalee, yo...

-Lo sé- interrumpió-. Y nunca debería dudarlo.

Allen suspiró y de alguna manera se las arregló para ser él quien abrazara a Lenalee.

-Gracias por perdonarme- dijo enterrando la cara en el pelo de su novia, disfrutando de su aroma. Ella se apretó más contra él y estuvieron unos minutos disfrutando de estar juntos.

-Los chicos deben estar por volver- predijo Lenalee sin hacer ningún intento de apartarse de su refugio.

-Sí... ¿Qué tal está Clara?

-Bien, creo- soltó una suave risa-. ¿No te parece que cada vez está más segura de sí misma? Lavi me contó por la mañana que el otro día le montó una escena a Kanda, gritándole y todo.

-Guau... ¿De verdad?

-Sí, a mí también me pareció sorprendente.

-¿Y qué hizo Kanda?

-Pues eso no lo sabía. Al parecer los echó a él y a la amiga de Clara, Rossanna, para hablar con ella. Pero no sabe qué pasó. Debieron arreglarlo, porque hoy los veía muy amigos.

-Bueno, eso de muy amigos... Es Kanda, no es muy amigo de nadie.

-Mira que eres terco, Kanda es muy bueno.

-Ya, pero no es la alegría de la huerta precisamente.

-Vale, eso no- concedió y luego suspiró-. Yo creo que a Clara le gusta. Pero ella dice que no y que no y que no.

-No sé, Lenalee... Yo la veo más unida a Lavi.

-Eso es distinto.

-Ah...

-Pero algún día lo reconocerá- añadió muy decidida-. Y si no lo hace, iré y hablaré con Kanda y lo reconocerá él.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, eso es nuevo- la separó y la miró a la cara-. ¿Crees que a Kanda, nuestro frío, insensible y duro Kanda, le gusta Clara?

-Claro que le gusta. No me digas que eso te sorprende- Allen miró estupefacto la sonrisa resabida de Lenalee, que aparte era encantadora.

-Pues sí, la verdad...

-Vamos, si salta a la vista...

-Ya me dirás de quién, a la mía no...

-Por favor- bufó-. No hay más que ver la paciencia que le tiene y cómo la cuida y...

El ruido de la puerta la hizo pararse en seco.

-Hola, señorito- les llegó la voz de Kanda mientras se apresuraban a encender la luz y sentarse uno junto a otro en el sofá como si hubieran estado haciendo una travesura.

-Hola, Nanny. ¿Siguen en casa?

-El señorito Allen y la señorita Lenalee, sí. Están en el salón.

Se imaginaron que Kanda había contestado con un gesto porque escucharon sus pasos acercándose.

-Hola- saludó entrando y mirando a Allen con cara de mala leche y después a Lenalee, esbozando un gesto desconfiado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- respondió Lenalee apresuradamente, y Allen asintió con cara de inocente.

-Tsk- se sentó en la butaca que solía ocupar y volvió a observar primero a uno y después a otro como esperando una explicación.

-Ya hemos... hablado y eso- comentó Lenalee sonriéndole a Kanda con cierto aire de advertencia.

-Bien.

Lenalee le dirigió una mirada de reproche al ver que no bajaba el nivel de hostilidad, sino que más bien lo aumentaba.

-Ya está todo arreglado, ¿verdad, Allen?

-Sí- replicó ocupado en devolverle a Kanda cada gramo de tensión.

-¿Queréis parar de miraros como dos perros a punto de atacar, por favor? Resulta molesto.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a otro lado, enfurruñados.

-Díselo a Bakanda, que es el que ha empezado.

-Tsk. Estúpido moyashi.

-¿Quién es estúpido?

-Tú.

-¡Kanda!

-¡Estúpido serás tú, que no diferencias un peinado de chica de uno de chico para hacértelo!

-¡Allen!

-Al menos yo tengo pelo, y no raíces de haba.

-Por lo menos yo veo por donde voy.

-¡He dicho que ya!- chilló Lenalee haciéndolos callar de pronto- Uf- bufó- Madre mía, ¿por qué siempre estáis igual? Parecéis... ¡no me salen ni símiles decentes!

-Eso es de estar con Moyashi, se te pega su estupidez.

-Mejor conmigo que contigo, Bakanda, no vaya a terminar volviéndose corta de mente.

-Oh, vaya, gracias a los dos por utilizarme para meteros el uno con el otro y de paso insultarme llamándome idiota- se cruzó de brazos-. Esto es increíble.

-Señorito- dijo Nanny, apareciendo en el comedor-, la comida ya está. Y no hace falta que se vayan- añadió, sonriendo, al ver que Allen hacía ademanes de levantarse-. He preparado comida suficiente para los tres.

-Dirás para un ejército- dijo Kanda-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo comiendo tanto no creces nada y sigues siendo un brote de habas.

-¡Bueno, pero ya está bien!- Lenalee se levantó de golpe y les tiró de las orejas a ambos.

-¡Lena-Lenalee! ¡Que duele!

-¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que dejéis de discutir y me prometáis que no os vais a pelear más.

-No es mi culpa si Bakandaaaaaaa- alargó la a en un quejido cuando la chica apretó la oreja.

-¿Allen, Kanda?- los miró inquisidoramente.

Ambos muchachos acabaron por asentir torpemente, impulsados más por el dolor que les estaba produciendo el tirón que porque de verdad lo sintiesen.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero suelta!

-¿Kanda?

-¡Que sí, joder! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!

-Señorito- dijo Nanny, perpleja-. ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?

Ambos soltaron un soplido de alivio cuando notaron que los dedos de Lenalee dejaban de apretar sus orejas, notándolas calientes.

-Jo, eso ha dolido.

-La próxima vez que os vayáis a meter el uno con el otro os acordáis de vuestras orejas. Que ya estoy harta de que mi novio y uno de mis mejores amigos se pasen la vida peleándose- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina con paso orgulloso.

-Menudo genio- dijo Allen, suspirando.

-Moyashi.

-Es Al...

-Como vuelvas a hacerla llorar, te rajo. Y me da igual que luego se cabree conmigo.

El chico observó, perplejo, cómo el japonés tomaba también el camino hacia la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás y suspiró. Estar amenazado de muerte por Kanda no era precisamente su plan ideal para una reconciliación.

-¡Allen! ¡Que se enfría la comida!

La voz de Lenalee lo hizo sonreír, y caminó hacia la cocina con una cara de tonto por la que estaba seguro que iba a recibir los insultos del japonés. Pero esa vez decidió que le daría igual. Si podía poner esa cara de tonto era señal de que había conseguido que su corazón se estabilizase, al menos, un poco más que antes.

* * *

-Y creo que ya es hora de que aprendas a diferenciar entre un pimiento rojo, por muy pequeño que sea, y una guindilla, Panda. Que parece mentira, todo lo que sabes de historia y aún no diferencias un condimento de otro. Ah... deberías casarte con Baa-chan, y así tendríamos a una cocinera de verdad en casa.

El comentario en cuestión le valió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!- dijo, algo sonrojado- Lo que le hacía falta a la pobre mujer era ocuparse de ti en casa de Kanda y aquí.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces no te desagrada la idea de casarte con ella! ¡Si ya sabía yo que te hacía tilín!

-¡Que-cierres-la-boca!- cada palabra fue un golpe certero.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me callo! ¡Pero como me sigas pegando te quedas sin comida!- dijo, encogido contra la encimera.

Las palabras de su joven protegido lo hicieron recapacitar, y el hombre se hizo a un lado lentamente, sentándose en una pequeña silla que había en una esquina junto al mármol. Lavi suspiró.

-Gracias- le dio un par de vueltas a la olla-. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué quieres hacer la carne picante, que luego te quejas de no-sé-qué de tu esfínter. ¡Y no hace falta que me digas lo que es! Soy más feliz en la ignorancia- golpeó el cucharón de palo contra la olla y la dejó cruzada sobre ella- A ver, el arroz...- removió en los armarios- ¿Dónde...? ¡Ah, sí!- corrió hasta el congelador y sacó un paquetito de perejil ya cortado y espolvoreó un poco encima de la olla donde se hacía el arroz- Ahí está. Mejor ahora, hombre. ¿Le echaste la pastilla de Avecrem?

-Sí- gruñó el hombre.

-Bien, mucho mejor. Cada vez destrozas menos la comida, Panda- bromeó. A pesar de todo, estaba inquieto.

Desde que había empezado a comerse el tarro con Irene y a intentar fingir que todo seguía tan normal, el viejo lo observaba mucho. Demasiado. Y sabía que sabía que le sucedía algo, y que aún no le había dicho nada por su carácter observador. Pero que no faltaría mucho.

-Esto ya está- sonrió.

Sacó dos platos del mueblecito que tenía sobre su cabeza y los sirvió con un poco de carne en salsa y con algo de arroz para acompañar, colocándolos en la mesa que tenía a menos de metro y medio a su espalda, ya puesta. Esperó a que el viejo se sentara antes de hacer lo mismo y empezó a comer bastante rápido, deseando escapar a su cuarto lo antes posible.

-¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó el hombre.

Lavi alzó el ojo con aparente indiferencia, aunque por dentro se dio cabezazos contra la pared. Ya estaban.

-Bien. Bueno, no bien por nada en especial, sólo bien. Como siempre- concluyó. Su tutor siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso.

-Hm- asintió-. Tus notas siguen bien a pesar de todo.

El pelirrojo se obligó a sonreír.

-¿A pesar de todo? Si todo está como siempre- el anciano lo miró tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, pero él no tuvo ninguna dificultad para detectar el sarcasmo-. ¿Qué va a pasarme?

-No lo sé. Yo no soy un adolescente idiota.

"Aguantar a bordes patológicos... La historia de mi vida" se dijo Lavi.

-Y que lo digas, ya hace años que debes haber olvidado lo que se siente ser un adoles... ¡Au!

El hombre volvió a sentarse tras darle el golpe en el estómago.

-Para que aprendas respeto.

-Gracias- ironizó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Y deja de andar con chicas, aprendiz inútil. Es una distracción.

-Yo no ando con chicas- objetó con cara de molestia.

-Claro que andas con chicas, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Pero no es en serio... Tengo mis necesidades- se disculpó mientras seguía comiendo.

-Simplemente no te... Involucres demasiado. Trae problemas a la larga.

-Lo sé- suspiró, pensando en los que ya le había traído, y recibió una mirada suspicaz que lo hizo ponerse alerta y sonreír otra vez-. He visto los efectos en algunos amigos.

-Ya.

"No me ha creído nada"

-Y... Mmm... He terminado la monografía sobre la economía de Mesopotamia que me diste el otro día.

-Ajá. Te ha llevado una semana- acusó.

-Sí, bueno, he estado...

-Pensando en otra cosa. En una chica.

-Uy, Panda, cómo estamos, ¿eh?- replicó intentando sonar divertido, pero no funcionó para nada.

-No hagas tonterías.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Tus estudios son lo más importante. Siempre tendrás tiempo para otras cosas después.

-Ya lo sé, viejo- esta vez sonrió de verdad, algo enternecido al pensar que si se ponía tan pesado era porque en el fondo se preocupaba por él-. Tú no te preocupes por mí, sé lo que hago.

-¿Quién se preocupa por ti, inútil?- el anciano frunció el ceño dando un último bocado a su ración, minúscula al lado de la de su aprendiz- Por mí puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

-Muy bien. No recojas, que ya lo haré yo.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza como pensando que era lo más normal del mundo que Lavi al menos lavara los platos, y se alejó en dirección a su habitación, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Lavó los platos, guardó la carne y el arroz que sobraban en la nevera para que su tutor cenara por la noche y limpió la cocina antes de irse a casa de Irene, donde todo fue más bien como siempre. Pensó en pasarse por casa de Kanda en el camino de vuelta y volver a darle la lata para que le contara qué había pasado con Clara el otro día, pero no estaba de ánimos. Últimamente ir a ver a Irene se estaba convirtiendo en algo que lo dejaba anímicamente fulminado.

Entró intentando no hacer ruido por si acaso el viejo había vuelto a dormirse en el salón, algo que le pasaba bastante desde hacía unos meses y, como esperaba, lo encontró dando pequeños y ahogados ronquidos en el gastado butacón que había entre las estanterías, con un antiguo volumen todavía abierto en el regazo. Sonrió cansado mientras iba a por una manta y se la echaba por encima antes de irse a su habitación para meterse en su cama, y una vez en ella abrazó la almohada, enrollándose bien en las sábanas.

-Cuánto me gustas- le dijo al mueble, llenándose la nariz de su propio olor en un intento por borrar el de ella.

En el camino de vuelta había estado haciendo cuentas, y notó que, por lo que él sabía, Bookman podría haber estado ocupándose de Irene (que desde los doce años había estudiado en el extranjero) mientras él llegaba a casa del viejo. Dios, cuántos años llevaba ya allí, con ese anciano. Se giró en la cama, incapaz de dormirse. Estaba inquieto como si se hubiera tragado un avispero. Molesto, pateó todas las sábanas formando una maraña al final de la cama, y se levantó para ir a acostarse en el sofá tras hacerse con el libro de aspecto más aburrido que pudo encontrar.

Claro que, según Panda, había ido a la universidad en la ciudad de al lado, con lo cual seguramente habría ido a ver a su maestro.

"Deja de pensar en ella" se acució mentalmente, dándose pequeños golpecitos con el libro en la frente. Se quitó la banda que le cubría la frente y le sujetaba el pelo y lo dejó caer sobre sus ojos, intentando centrarse de nuevo en la lectura.

Se removió varias veces en el sillón y se sentó de mil modos. Al final acabó a modo fakir con el libro entre las piernas, algo encorvado sobre él y leyendo, completamente absorto, hasta que el sueño le fue pudiendo poco a poco, y al final cerró los ojos.

Cuando el anciano despertó horas después, con dolores en el cuello y la espalda, y se vio con la manta encima, miró a ambos lados buscando a Lavi, suspirando cuando lo encontró junto a él, también dormido, de lado mirando hacia su butacón, con el libro abierto y caído en el suelo.

-Idiota.

Se levantó con bastante dificultad y dejó ambos libros en la estantería correspondiente, recogiendo la manta y echándosela a Lavi por encima. Se preocupó al ver la arruga del ceño fruncido del muchacho y su expresión inquieta, que confirmaban el hecho de que el chico estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para estar intranquilo en sueños. Lo miró con algo de severidad y ternura, le revolvió un poco el pelo, consiguiendo que el rostro de Lavi se relajase lo suficiente como para sonreír un poco. Luego, salió del salón y se dirigió a su estudio.

-Este estúpido crío me va a costar un disgusto, lo sé.

* * *

Si hay una frase que hace temblar a cualquier adolescente en época de instituto, esa es "¿Has oído eso que cuentan sobre...?" Y en ese momento, en el instituto Gray, era la frase que iba lentamente de boca en boca, propiciando que se extendiesen rumores sobre una docente que, al parecer, estaba manteniendo relaciones con un alumno. No había ningún nombre, ni ninguna descripción,indicación o pista sobre las personas en concreto, ni siquiera sobre la persona que lo había hecho correr, simplemente se sabía, y eso propiciaba las más absurdas y locas teorías sobre las parejas posibles. Lo que sí tenía muy claro todo el mundo era que, cuando se supiesen las identidades de ambos, acabarían de patitas en la calle.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Road Kamelot pretendía. O al menos, en parte. Realmente le daba igual si Lavi acababa pagando el pato o no. Lo único que quería era fastidiar a Irene lo suficiente como para que se lamentase de haber dejado tirado a su Tyki.

Rió, divertida, al ver como otra pareja de chicas se juntaba para comentar algo sobre un profesor.

-Genial~ - canturreó.

Dio otra vuelta y acabó frente la puerta que estaba buscando. La golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces y un seguro "adelante" sonó al otro lado. Giró el pomo y entró canturreando, cerrando tras de sí y sonriéndole abiertamente a la profesora que le esperaba.

-Hola, Road.

-Hola,~ profe~. El director me ha pillado por los pasillos y me ha pedido que te traiga esto para que lo repartas entre tus alumnos de tercero. Es sobre la fiesta de graduación- le sonrió abiertamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Bien, muchas gracias, Road.

-De nada- se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se balanceó sobre sus propios pies.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-La verdad es que sí- se irguió, con los pies hacia dentro y atrapó un mechón de su cabello, jugueteando con él- ¿Has escuchado los rumores?

-¿Rumores?

-Sí- dijo, divertida-. Sobre... sobre un docente que se está liando con un alumno, ¿sabe?

La mujer palideció, y la sonrisa de Road se volvió sádica y siniestra.

-Tú...

-¡Hasta luego, Irene!

La niña desapareció tras la puerta antes de que la mujer pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Cayó pesadamente sobre la silla de su despacho y se llevó las manos a la frente, apretándose el pelo con fuerza, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

"No, Irene, mantén la calma. Mantén la calma. No ha dicho nada de que se sepa quienes son ni si tienen pistas... Así que tranquilízate"

Suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Será mejor que hable con Lavi de esto cuanto antes...

Cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que se pasase por su despacho en cuanto pudiese, que tenían algo muy serio de lo que hablar. Luego lo guardó y decidió centrar su mente en otras cosas, aprovechando para corregir algunos trabajos que le habían entregado con algo de retraso.

* * *

Lavi miró su móvil, que sonó justo cuando Kanda y él iban a salir al patio a reunirse con Allen y Lenalee.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el japonés reconociendo la mirada.

-Es...- se calló al darse cuenta de lo inútil de tal aclaración- Dice que vaya a verla cuanto antes.

-Le daría un calentón- bufó Kanda.

Lavi le sonrió vagamente, pero frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

-Debió pasar algo- al notar que su amigo se impacientaba, lo miró como pidiendo perdón-. Parezco idiota, ¿verdad?

-No más que de costumbre- replicó gruñendo-. Pírate, anda.

Se le lanzó encima para darle un rápido abrazo que casi consiguió esquivar.

-¡Gracias, Yu!- le gritó ya alejándose.

-Tsk.

El pelirrojo redujo el ritmo al llegar a sitios más concurridos, encaminándose al despacho de Irene sin dar ningún rodeo. Después de todo no era raro que un alumno fuera a ver a un profesor. Llamó a la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar, profe?- preguntó con su habitual tono desenfadado.

-Adelante- replicó ella manteniendo el paripé, al menos hasta que se cerró la puerta. Entonces se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verla ofreciendo esa imagen de leona desquiciada.

-Road ha venido. Parece ser que hay rumores.

-Tigresa, siéntate, respira y cuéntamelo bien, ¿vale?

-Joder, ata cabos, ¿eres tonto o qué?

-Pues como me lo siga llamando tanta gente me lo voy a creer, qué quieres que te diga- bufó ya un poco molesto. Primero Kanda, después el viejo y ahora ella también, pues vaya.

Irene soltó una risa seca y se dejó caer en la silla haciendo un esfuerzo por estarse quieta.

-Se rumorea que un profesor y un alumno están liados.

-Ajá. Y somos tú y yo.

-Somos tú y yo- repitió.

-¿Se dan nombres?

-No. Pero seguramente no tardarán en darlos.

Lavi adoptó un gesto pensativo.

-Cierto.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo tenemos que negarlo. No es como si nos escribiéramos cartas de amor ni nada. Si ni siquiera tenemos una relación realmente.

-No es necesario que la tengamos. La sospecha será suficiente para manchar la reputación del instituto, y para evitarlo nos echarían a los dos.

-Bueno- sabía que estaba haciendo una idiotez, pero estaba tan harto de pensar en ella, de atormentarse por ella, que no pudo contenerse-, buscaré otro instituto. No te preocupes por mí, con mi expediente académico no será difícil- esbozó su simpática sonrisa ladeada sabiendo que eso la enfurecería.

-¿Qué?- lo miró completamente perpleja por primera vez, tanto que le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho, pero eso no lo hizo pararse. No es que pudiera hacerlo ya.

-Que no me pasará nada. Será un pequeño desliz en mi brillante carrera- sonrió-. Es más, lo verán como la travesura del brillante aprendiz del célebre Bookman, ¿no crees? Y en cuanto a ti, buscarás otro trabajo. Aunque dudo que como profesora, claro. De todas maneras, no es problema mío, porque lo nuestro es sólo sexo, ¿verdad, tigresa?

-Tú dijiste...

-Yo dije, yo dije... Pero tú dijiste eso.

Los ojos de Irene relampaguearon, eran como dos llamas que no lo dejaban mirar a otro lado, pero estaba demasiado dolido como para retractarse.

-Eres horrible- le espetó enfadada-. Ni siquiera has crecido del todo y ya eres todo un experto en joderles la vida a los demás.

-Yo no he hecho nada- se defendió sin borrar su falsa sonrisa.

-¡Sal de aquí!- exclamó levantándose y apretando las manos contra el escritorio.

-No deberías ponerte violenta con un alumno, tigresa.

-¡Vete! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así!- le lanzó un bolígrafo que él esquivó con facilidad- ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-Mmm... Queda bastante tiempo de clase, pero haré lo que pueda. Adiós.

Salió del despacho cerrando la puerta y se miró las manos temblorosas. Necesitaba ir al baño, echarse agua fría, muy fría, y calmarse un poco. Y quizás descansar un rato antes de las clases. Echó un vistazo al móvil y comprobó que sólo le quedaban cinco minutos, con lo cual decidió que por un día se olvidaría de las lecciones.

Empezó a caminar a zancadas por el pasillo y al girar se chocó de narices con alguien.

-Perdón- farfulló sin siquiera mirar, pero unas manos le agarraron los hombros firmemente, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba-. Ah, Yu. Eres tú.

-Sí- el pelirrojo hizo ademán de seguir andando, pero él lo obligó a estarse quieto-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Lavi...

-¡Déjame, ¿vale?- exclamó bastante fuera de sí. No le apetecía que le echara la bronca por haber dejado que Irene lo hiriera.

Kanda lo soltó bruscamente.

-Vale.

Se apartó para dejarlo pasar y lo miró alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

"Estúpido..." pensó, mientras giraba de nuevo y seguía caminando por los pasillos, algo furioso con Lavi, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos, que, al verlo llegar, se apartaban sin siquiera atreverse a decirle nada, tal era el aura que desprendía.

Al pasar frente al despacho de Irene, se detuvo al escuchar lo que parecían ruidos de alguien moviendo algo. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, entrando, esta vez sin llamar, para ver qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver el despacho de la profesora, por el que parecía que había pasado un huracán más que una persona. Todo estaba sucio, roto y revuelto, y ella en la esquina más apartada, junto a la librería, encogida, con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo, los brazos rodeándolas y la cara pegada a las rodillas.

"Joder... Aquí pasamos de llorona en llorona" pensó, sintiéndose mal- sin saber por qué- cuando la escuchó sollozar "Mierda"

Se acercó a ella sin cerrar la puerta, pasando por encima de las sillas y los libros tirados, deshojados en el suelo. Se agachó frente a Irene y la tomó de los hombros, zarandeándola, notándola temblar bajo sus dedos.

-Irene- su voz sonó algo más firme de lo que hubiese deseado- Irene, tenemos clase ahora- se sintió estúpido diciéndolo, pero habría quedado más estúpido si no hubiese dicho nada, tan sólo la hubiese llamado.

-¿Te parece a ti que estoy en condiciones de dar clases?

Sonó tan rota, tan destrozada, que incluso tembló. Esa no era la Irene que él conocía y en cierto modo, admiraba. No era la Irene fuerte, con lengua afilada y comentarios que solían hacer sonrojar a los receptores. No era la Irene de la que su amigo se había enamorado tan estúpidamente.

-No- reconoció-. Pero tampoco te puedes quedar aquí.

-Déjame, Yu.

-No.

-¡Que me dejes! ¡Ya ha pasado lo que tú querías! ¿Estás contento?

-¿De qué...?

-¡Querías que se terminase! ¿No? ¡Pues toma, ahí lo tienes! ¡Se ha acabado! ¡Está roto y no se puede arreglar! ¡Ahora vete y déjame en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada de nadie!

-Eres gilipollas- murmuró.

-Puede ser. Pero sigo teniendo mi orgullo, así que déjame.

-¿Qué orgullo hay en quedarte en la esquina de tu despacho lloriqueando y lamentándote?

La mujer alzó el rostro y lo mostró compungido, dolido y enrojecido, al igual que sus ojos. Se mantuvieron la mirada todo lo que pudieron.

-Creo haberte dicho que me dejases en paz, Yu.

Él bufó.

-¿De verdad que ha acabado?

-Sí- lo dijo con tanta dureza que incluso le dolió-. Así que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada más que hablar fuera del plano profesional. Vete a clase a la de ya.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- se levantó, mirándola mientras se ponía ella también de pie, atusándose el pelo.

-Voy a ir al baño y luego iré a clase, aunque eso suponga ver...

-No está. Se ha ido. Creo que él tampoco lo quería.

Irene anduvo por encima de las cosas y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, invitándolo a salir.

-Pues vete a clase y diles que me has encontrado indispuesta por el pasillo, que voy en unos minutos.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho sin más decoro. Cuando fue a cerrar, metió la mano en la rendija y la obligó a dejarla abierta un poco.

-Yo no quería que terminase.

Se marchó sin decir nada más. Irene cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, resbalándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza pegada en la madera y haciendo esfuerzos tremendos por no echarse a llorar de nuevo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas que no sabía que guardaba, se puso de pie y metió todas sus cosas en su bolso y su carpeta, salió con paso decidido y cerró el despacho con llave. Hizo una breve pausa en el baño para lavarse un poco la cara y tranquilizarse, y cuando se hubo maquillado de nuevo, salió dispuesta a dar su clase.

Lavi, por su parte, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol que había junto al viejo gimnasio donde Kanda solía encerrarse a entrenar cuando se frustraba. Se daba cabezazos contra el tronco irregularmente, debatiéndose por no terminar de venirse abajo allí en medio. Pero era el momento ideal… Estaba solo, no había nadie a la vista, y podría desahogarse a gusto sin que nadie le preguntase.

"Qué demonios" pensó, cuando notó que la primera lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos.

De pronto todo el mundo tenía razón. Yu la tenía, el viejo Panda la tenía, ella misma cuando intentó rechazarlo.

Otra lágrima, y otra. Una más. Un sollozo. Un suspiro. Un gemido ahogado.

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…

Echó la cabeza contra el tronco de nuevo, intentando que las lágrimas dejasen de salir sin demasiado éxito. Dejó que su ojo se perdiera entre las nubes, aunque las veía bastante difuminadas por las lágrimas que esperaban su turno para salir.

La había cagado.

Un momento de enajenación mental y todo lo que había construido con tanto cuidado esos últimos días, esas últimas semanas, se había ido a pique. Se había frustrado tanto... Había sentido el impulso de hacerle daño, de mostrarle lo que era sufrir siquiera una parte de lo que él estaba sufriendo por ella.

-Joder- masculló cerrando los ojos, los sentía calientes de llorar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llorado así por algo que no fuera un libro o una película en toda su vida. Era distinto, como si cada lágrima le arrancara algo de dentro.

Dolía.

Por si lo de Irene fuera poco, había apartado a Yu cuando por una vez había dejado de lado su habitual ostracismo para ofrecerle una mano sin más vueltas.

-Soy un idiota- se reprochó en voz alta.

Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sin ganas de hacer nada, ni de moverse. No podía quedarse allí. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era protegerla de los rumores, y si alguien lo viera llorando y evitando las clases el mismo día que ella aparecía enfadada a dar la lección y los rumores habían empezado daría lugar a nuevas habladurías. El viejo gimnasio siempre estaba abierto, y no era muy concurrido, así que como no podía volver a casa le pareció una buena opción. Se levantó y prácticamente se arrastró hasta allí, dejándose caer en un montón de colchonetas llenas de agujeros, y tumbado de lado en la de arriba se dedicó a sacarle el relleno por el huequito más cercano.

Estuvo un buen rato compadeciéndose a sí mismo antes de decidir que tenía que hacer algo, al menos con lo de Yu, así que cogió el móvil y escribió un simple "lo siento, estaré en el gimnasio" en la pantalla. No tenía grandes ganas de ver a su amigo, pero dado que lo había tratado tan mal se sentía un poco obligado. Después de todo, Yu había tenido razón. Tras mandar el mensaje, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin nada más que hacer que lamentarse, así que decidió dedicarse a ello y dejó el teléfono en el suelo sin molestarse en ser cuidadoso.

Se sentía sencillamente destrozado, aplastado, roto, vacío, partido, quebrado y herido, por no decir horrible, cabrón, cobarde y capullo. Llegó un momento en el que dejó llorar, aunque tampoco se dio mucha cuenta. Siguió mirando al vacío, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, cosa bastante imposible. Después cerró los ojos porque le dolían, intentando quedarse dormido, pero tampoco funcionó, porque cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo veía la mirada herida de Irene delante de él con tanta claridad como la pared.

No se molestó en reprocharse por echarle en cara el no querer admitir que él le importaba porque no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero su mente se lo reprochaba a cada segundo que pasaba tirado en la fría colchoneta. Al menos el entorno acompañaba su estado de ánimo, porque era bastante cutre y viejo. Si normalmente se le antojaba hogareño, ahora sólo lo veía oscuro y frío como él.

Se dio cuenta de que en algún momento debía haberse quedado en un estado se semi inconsciencia cuando sintió una mano fría en su hombro. No abrió los ojos ni miró, simplemente se acurrucó más en sí mismo.

-Joder, levántate ya- le espetó la voz fría de Kanda.

-No, gracias. Déjame compadecerme un rato más.

-Mierda... No me hagas sacarte de aquí a rastras.

-Déjame.

-¿Para eso me pides perdón, imbécil?

-Fue porque te grité. Ahora te lo estoy pidiendo.

Kanda gruñó y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- preguntó Lavi mirándolo por primera vez.

-No.

-Eso significa que sólo mientras yo me quede.

-Significa que no y punto.

Kanda lo evaluó con la mirada. Era evidente que había estado llorando, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, porque era algo que Lavi se negaba a hacer incluso de pequeño. Y estaba muy... No sabía definirlo, pero mal era lo único que se le ocurría. Eso lo ayudó a decidir que no mencionaría su incursión en el despacho de Irene y que no lo dejaría quedarse ahí. Bufó y se levantó, agachándose para cogerle un brazo y tirar de él.

-Vamos.

-Yu, te he dicho que...

-Me da igual.

Lavi se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-¿Contento?

-No.

-Pues lo siento en el alma- volvió a sentarse en la colchoneta.

-Joder, Lavi, que te levantes, coño.

-Ese vocabulario...

-No te pongas igual que la vieja. Levántate. ¡Ahora! O si no…- hizo ademán de darse la vuelta hacia las espadas de bambú.

-Vale, vale, vale. Joder, ya- se puso de pie.

-Y quita esa cara de mártir.

-¿Prefieres que ponga esta?- intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue desastroso.

-No, por Dios. Haz el favor de volver a la cara de culpabilidad. Al menos así das menos asco.

-Eres único para subir los ánimos- bufó.

-Tsk. Vamos.

Salieron del gimnasio a paso lento, Kanda marcando el ritmo, Lavi con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al suelo completamente ido.

"Joder... Esto es flipante" pensó, mirándolo de reojo.

-A ver- se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, plantándole cara- Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Nada.

Kanda frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y descargó uno contra la cara de su amigo, que se quedó tambaleándose unos segundos, en un completo estado de shock, colocándose la mano sobre el lugar en el que le había golpeado.

-¿Qué narices te pasa?- gritó, enfadado- ¿A qué ha venido esto?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió, con menos paciencia que antes.

-Te he dicho que no ha pasado...- fue a darle otro pero Lavi lo esquivó- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y esto?

-Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Y si te vuelvo a decir que no ha pasado nada?

-Te doy una paliza.

-JA- sonrió con ironía-. ¿Tú dándome una paliza a mí, señor musculitos con cara de tía?

-Maricona llorona...

-¡Eres tú el que me ha pegado sin motivo! ¿Y qué pasa si ahora me da la gana de pegarte a mí?

-Inténtalo- replicó, desafiante.

Lavi comenzó a respirar con fuerza y le propinó un puñetazo a Kanda que le partió el labio. Se pasó el puño por la boca y se lamió la sangre que volvía a surgir con la punta de la lengua.

-Tsk. Perfecto.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea que incluso los llevó a acabar rodando por el suelo, dándose patadas y hostias a mansalva. Al final, se dieron un cabezazo tremendo y se quedaron sentados en la hierba, lanzando quejidos por el dolor.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, una piedra?- preguntó Lavi, cruzándose de piernas y encogiéndose, con las manos en la frente.

-Y yo que pensaba que la tenías hueca...

-Para que veas- respondió medio riendo- Dios, de todos los golpes que me has dado éste es el que más ha dolido- se tumbó en el césped con los brazos abiertos, respirando agitadamente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-La he cagado a base de bien- explicó al fin-. Me llamó para decirme que había rumores sobre nosotros.

-¿¡Qué!

-Sin nombres. Sólo decían que un profe y un alumno se estaban liando, y que no tardarían en descubrirnos. Y entonces yo... Le dije que no pasaba nada... Que cada uno tiraría por su camino... Que al fin de al cabo sólo era sexo lo que había entre nosotros...

-Otro gilipollas.

-Lo sé- sonrió con tristeza, y una lágrima se le escapó cuando cerró el ojo.- Pero bueno, nada como una paliza con tu mejor amigo para levantar el ánimo, ¿eh?- bromeó- Lo que no entiendo... Sabías que te lo acabaría contando tarde o temprano, ¿por qué me has pegado?

-Para quitarte ese careto de niñita desconsolada que se te había quedado. Bastante tengo con que Clara y Lenalee se pasen la vida llorando por todo para que me vengas tú también con llantinas.

-Oh, y a Clarita la mencionas la primera, que tierno.

-No empieces con tus gilipolleces. ¿No estabas en modo emo?

-No existe modo alguno que consiga apartarme de intentar convencerte de lo mona que es para ti.

-Tsk.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso ha sido rubor, Yu?

-¿No estabas hecho una mierda por lo de Irene?

-Único para consolar, ¿eh?- ironizó, sentándose en la hierba- Pues un poco sí, y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Puedes saltarte las clases de historia. No te hacen falta.

-Sí, eso pensaba. Pero sería demostrarle que me importa y... ¡AUCH!- se quejo al recibir una colleja de su amigo- ¿Qué haces? ¿Es que quieres más?

-No quiero verte en estado gilipollas sólo por tu orgullo. Como te vea poner un pie en las clases...

-Eres tú el que no piensa... Iba a decir que además la gente podría empezar a sospechar, que es muy curioso que justo cuando aparezcan rumores yo desaparezca de en medio, ¿no crees?- suspiró- Así que nada, me quedan un par de mesecitos aguantando su cara y muriéndome de ganas por...

-No des detalles.

-Está bien, como quiera, sire.

-Oye...

-Dime.

-Les he dicho a Allen y Lenalee que habías vomitado y te habías ido a mi casa para no preocupar al viejo.

-Si eres creativo y todo, Yu- musitó impresionado-. Buena mentira.

-Tsk. Me la debes.

-Ya- sonrió un poco más animado que antes y Kanda no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio-. Así que tenemos que tirar para allá y tengo que prepararme para fingir estar moribundo si se les ocurre pasarse, ¿no?

-No tendrás que fingir mucho con esa cara.

-Muy gracioso, flequillitos.

-Que te...- se detuvo a la mitad de la frase recordando las coñas habituales de Lavi y bufó, furioso- Vete a la mierda.

Al pelirrojo no se le escapó el cambio y siguió sonriendo. A su manera, Yu lo estaba ayudando todo lo que podía. Podía ser seco y borde, pero siempre podía contar con él para darle el tratamiento de choque que necesitara.

-¿Sabes, Yu?- preguntó acercándose con un trotecito. El aludido gruñó, lo cual Lavi tomó como un no- Te diría lo que estoy pensando, pero me pegarías otra vez y ya estoy lo bastante magullado.

-Cállate.

-Y otra cosa- Kanda lo miró de reojo-. ¿Qué vamos a decir respecto a nuestros golpes?- se tocó el chichón y el ojo que empezaba a amoratársele y luego le tocó el labio partido- No diría mucho a tu favor lo de pelearte con un enfermo... ¿Nos hemos caído por las escaleras?

-Tsk. Mejor no decir nada. Si no preguntan.

-¿Y si preguntan?

-Yo que sé.

* * *

Tyki parpadeó al ver una mano pequeña de uñas negras que sostenía un móvil abierto. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada brillante de Road y levantó las cejas.

-Dale al play, Tyki- canturreó la niña.

Llevó un dedo al botón indicado con desgana y vio un video de unos veinte segundos muy malinterpretable.

-Este no es el pelirrojo- comentó confundido.

-No… Es el japonesito, haciendo labores humanitarias- se rió.

-Hmm… Interesante, Kanda no parecía el tipo de…

-Eso no importa- descartó con un gesto de su mano dando una voltereta-. ¡La tengo!- canturreó- En unos días se lo mostraré al director.

-¿Sí? Qué niña mala- negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Road apoyó la cara en su mesa, quedando frente a él y haciéndole una coqueta caída de pestañas.

-Y te encanta, ¿verdad?- le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la suya y se alejó- Va a empezar la clase, Ty-ki~

Su hermanastro suspiró y meneó la cabeza otra vez.

-Es un caso perdido- murmuró para sí.


	39. Besos prohibidos

_Hi, hi!__  
_

_Me he esperado unos días por si alguien no se había enterado del capi anterior, pero supongo que ya estamos todas... Este capi es uno de mis favoritos (no entero, sólo la parte del clímax, soy una persona cruel muajajajaja). Espero que lo disfrutéis ;) Respondo a las reviews y os dejo, porque estoy completamente MUERTA, esto de tener cumpleaños y visita de novio todo junto cansa XD_

_Kss! =D_

_**Little Skye:** te debe venir bien eso del subconsciente mágico con una uploader tan irresponsable como yo jajaja Allen y Lenalee son enteramente mérito de Chibi casi siempre, seguro que le hace ilusión que alguien los disfrute, porque la mayoría de las lectoras del fic piensan como yo al leerlos: "¡INSULINAAAA!" Nos ENCANTA hacer llorar a Lavi. De hecho nos encanta deprimir a Lavi. Somos fans absolutas del Dark-Lavi jijijiji Griegooo, ¡qué genial! Nunca estudié griego, es una espinita que tengo clavada... Aish. Qué bonito. Y no te matamos por la rima porque... bah, cosas peores hemos hecho nosotras, yo una vez quise escribir "uva" y escribí "huba". Kss!_

_**Viking: **Otra que está estudiando... Somos un elemento de distracción ¡bien! Yo también quiero elementos de distracción... Humm... Voy a pedirle a Chibi que escriba para mí XD Como acabo de decir, nos gusta deprimir gente, somos unas sádicas XDDD En fin, te dejo leer este, que seguimos en la línea de provocar llantos jejejeje Kss!_

* * *

-A ver... Un poco más de colorete...- Rossanna le dio unos rápidos brochazos en los pómulos y se alejó, cogiéndole la barbilla y haciéndola mirar de un lado a otro- Clara, eres una obra de arte. Estás hermosa.

-Em... Gracias, supongo- se miró al espejo ávidamente, examinándose. La verdad era que la había maquillado divinamente- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? Mi cara parece... Totalmente diferente, más...

-¿Brillante? ¿Definida?- ayudó- Es la idea. Aprendí probando, supongo. Me gusta maquillar, pero no maquillarme.

Clara se rió.

-No te pega.

-Y la princesa me ha llamado marimacho sutiiiiilmente- le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y luego le alisó el vestido estilo victoriano que llevaba-. Si es que no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima- la abrazó fuertemente, obligándola a aguantarse el moño con una mano para que no se le cayera.

-¡El pelo, el pelo!- exclamó temiendo que se le viniera abajo el peinado.

-El pelo es impresionante- corroboró una voz desde la puerta.

Las dos se volvieron para ver a Lenalee.

-¡Lenalee!

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó la china mirando a una y otra mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Por qué no estáis en la misma habitación que el resto?

-¿Y dejar a Clara a merced de esas arpías? En la vida.

-Rossanna ha insistido en que es más seguro mantenerme escondida...

-Es como si ya fueras toda una estrella, evitando a la gente- bromeó Lenalee.

-Ya te digo- suspiró.

-No le hagas caso a su cara de miedo, lo lleva todo bien preparado.

-Ya lo sé, pero supongo que unos nervios de última hora nunca sobran, ¿verdad, Clarita?

-Estoy histérica- sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Han venido los demás?

-Claro que sí, están ya sentados, pero dije que vendría a espiarte- guiñó un ojo-. Lavi me odiará por no llevarle fotos, espero que le llegue la cámara para sacarlas durante la obra o me matará.

-Hay un fotógrafo, tranquila- aclaró la pelirroja.

-No me lo recuerdes- gimoteó Clara-. Tanta gente y encima cámaras, es horrible.

-Si estás preciosa, no me toques los huevos que gracias a Dios no tengo- se quejó Rossanna.

Lenalee se rió, observando cómo Rossanna encuadraba el rostro de su amiga en diferentes ángulos para asegurarse que no quedaba un solo rincón sin maquillar adecuadamente. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la cama hasta que no pudo resistirse más y se levantó, uniéndose a la pelirroja para decidir si debían poner más colorete aquí o allá, si debía colocarle alguna que otra pinza para asegurar, o escudriñando el vestido en busca de alguna imperfección. En ese momento pudo entender un poco a Anita cuando la había acicalado para su cena con Allen, la primera cita que habían tenido.

-¿Ya arreglaste todo con Allen, Lenalee?- preguntó Clara- Siento no haberte llamado antes para preguntar, pero es que he estado muy liada.

-Tranquila- le sonrió, agachándose para retocarle los bajos- Vaya por Dios, este está algo descosido. Rossanna, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes alfileres o algo por el estilo por aquí?- prosiguió una vez la muchacha le hubo asentido con la cabeza.

-Alguno debe haber por ahí, encima de la mesa. Aunque mejor píllaselo con hilo y aguja, que con el alfiler se puede pinchar.

-Cierto- se levantó y cogió los enseres necesarios, volviendo a bajar para darle unas rápidas puntadas al vestido- Esto ya está- miró el reloj sobre la mesa mientras dejaba la aguja y el trozo de hilo que le había sobrado- Creo que queda poco ya, ¿no?

-Sí- asintió Rossanna, echando un vistazo rápido al reloj ella también- Como siete minutos, así que nada, retoques rápidos y fuera, niña.

-Ay madre...

-¿La has llamado, por cierto?

-Sí, pero no podía venir. Mi padre y mi hermana han pillado gastroenteritis en Francia y no quería dejarlos solos. De todos modos, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, así que no pasa nada.

-Toma, ponte esto en la muñeca- Rossanna le tendió una preciosa pulsera de bolas mientras ella se peleaba con el cierre el collar a juego que le estaba poniendo- Joder, esto lo hacen a posta para que no se pueda cerrar.

-No digas tonterías, Ross.

-Te dije que nada de llamarme Ross. Eso sólo lo hace Joey.

-Sí. Por cierto, Lenalee, no me contestaste.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- sonrió- ¿Lo arreglasteis?

-Sí- se ruborizó un poco-. Sólo espero que sea lo que sea me lo cuente pronto.

-Clara me contó lo que había pasado- la mencionada miró a su amiga china con cara de disculpa- Sólo te diré una cosa, Lenalee eras, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Vais a tener una discusión grande cuando te lo cuente.

-¡No seas agorera!

-No lo soy, Clara. Es la verdad. Si un chico te oculta algo, aunque no tengas nada que ver con lo que te esconde, acabaréis peleando. Pero no te preocupes tampoco por eso- sonrió pícara-. Que después las reconciliaciones son geniales.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Otra como Clara? Mira, sólo te diré que la virginidad la perdí "casualmente" después de haber tenido una pelea con Joey, así que vosotras diréis.

-¡Rossanna! ¡No… no digas…! ¡Ross!

-Que nada de Ross- le dio una pequeña colleja debajo del pelo cuando consiguió cerrarle el collar-. ¡Ya está!- volvió a mirar el reloj- Venga, para afuera.

-Ay, no quiero- gimoteó.

-Claro que quieres- se quedó en la puerta con los brazos en jarra-. O vienes para acá o voy y te arrastro hasta aquí.

Clara suspiró, levantándose un poco las faldas del vestido y caminando con parsimonia hasta la salida, custodiada por sus amigas por delante y por detrás. Cuando llegaron a bastidores, Lenalee se despidió de ambas con las manos y le deseó mucha suerte a Clara, que parecía al punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Vaya, reconozco que la mosquita muerta no está mal- la voz de Paula sonó a espaldas de ambas.

Se giraron y se encontraron con ella. Llevaba un precioso vestido entallado de color dorado y un peinado sencillo, con un maquillaje algo más acusado de lo normal, y la apariencia fría y altanera propia del personaje que le había tocado interpretar.

-Tsk. Por supuesto que NO está mal. Clara es preciosa y lo está más. Tú como siempre vas maquillada, pues no se nota la diferencia, zorrita.

-Cierra la boca, Rossy. Nadie te ha dirigido la palabra- se dirigió a Clara y abrió el abanico que llevaba en la mano derecha, cubriéndose la parte inferior del rostro-. Ahora veremos lo bien que lo haces con más de cuatrocientas personas mirándote. No son las veinte o treinta del ensayo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé- respondió muy segura, manteniéndole la mirada-. Y no te negaré que estoy nerviosa, pero no por ello voy a hacerlo peor que tú, Paula.

-¡Chicas, todas a sus puestos!- gritó la directora, colocándose junto a las chicas que subían el telón- Clara, ¿Estás lista?

-Sí- sonrió-. Un poco nerviosa, pero se me pasará en cuanto empiece a actuar.

-Muy bien- le puso las manos en los hombros-. Hazlo tan bien como en nuestros ensayos, ¿vale?

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien. ¡Vamos, chicas!

En cuanto todas estuvieron en posición en el escenario, se abrió el telón y empezó la obra. Lavi, Lenalee, Allen y Kanda casi no podían esperar a ver a Clara, y cuando por fin apareció, asomando detrás de su madre en la obra, fingiendo ser respetuosa y poca cosa con brillantez, el pelirrojo contuvo una exclamación y se inclinó hacia su mejor amigo, que estaba a su izquierda.

-Es un bellezón, Yu.

-Tsk.

-Está preciosa- les llegó el susurro de Allen, que le dio un rápido beso a Lenalee como si acabara de hacer un orgulloso comentario sobre una hija de ambos.

-¿A que sí? Y lo hace tan bien...

Se pasaron la obra admirando el gran trabajo de todos, admitiendo incluso a regañadientes que Paula era una actriz más que decente y tenía buena presencia. Lavi se rió por lo bajo un par de veces al leer en los ojos de su amigo cierto interés, pero estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en hacer fotos con su pequeña y potente cámara. Por primera vez en la semana se sentía bastante animado, y es que el trabajo de Clara estaba siendo alucinante y él disfrutaba con las obras bien interpretadas.

-Lo ha hecho genial- concluyó Lavi por encima de los aplausos, soltando un silbido que sonó bastante fuera de lugar, lo cual le ganó una mirada de reproche de Kanda-. Os lo dice el experto.

-El experto en retraso mental, no te comportes como si estuvieras en un concierto.

Lavi lo ignoró tanto como Allen.

-La verdad es que lo hizo muy bien- alabó el menor, sonriendo.

-¿Cuántas fotos tienes, Lavi?

-Creo que unas setecientas- se rió de su propia broma-. Me quedé sin memoria a la mitad, pero... Tenía otra, gracias a Dios. Así que demasiadas, ¿unas 300?

-A foto por segundo, alucinante.

-No podía perderme nada- aseguró mientras la mulitud empezaba a disiparse-. Voto por ir a verla a los bastidores.

-¡Sí!- apoyó Lenalee, y Allen asintió.

-¿Yu?- preguntó Lavi- Eres tú el que se ocupa de esas cosas, permisos y tal.

El aludido gruñó.

-Iré a por la directora. Cuando podáis pasar, os aviso.

-Ok- Lavi lo dejó pasar y lo mismo hicieron los otros.

El japonés se abrió paso hasta el escenario y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de atrás sin pedir permiso a nadie. Después de todo, no tenía motivo para hacerlo. Atravesó un pasillo oscuro que salía desde el rincón donde estaba la mesa con los controles de luces y pasó por un par de pasillos con habitaciones llenas de chicas arreglándose antes de dar con la directora en una a su derecha, hablando con dos jovencitas.

-Disculpe- la mujer se volvió.

-Ah, pase, pase- las chicas parecieron sorprendidas del tono respetuoso.

-No, no es necesario. Simplemente quería informarle de que unos amigos míos pasarán ahora a ver a la señorita Jeffersson.

-Muy bien, señor Kanda, me considero avisada.

Tras asentir brevemente, el japonés abandonó la habitación y se metió un momento en un pequeño cuarto de baño vacío para mandar un sms a sus amigos, avisando de que podían ir a ver a Clara. Cuando levantó la vista y se dispuso a salir, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una persona que ya conocía bien.

-¡Oh, pero si es el querido Yu!- exclamó Paula, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Farfulló una especie de hola y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, venga, no me mires así- se acercó a él con una sospechosa sonrisa. Kanda hubiera intentado alejarse, pero además de que no tenía mucho espacio, le parecía una cobardía retroceder de tal manera.

-Tsk- le gruñó entrecerrando los ojos, pero ella sólo se rió.

-Siempre tan furioso... Es algo realmente atractivo, ¿sabes?- estaba tan cerca que cuando movió ligeramente la cabeza uno de sus mechones rubios le rozó la mejilla. A su pesar, Kanda se encontró humedeciéndose los labios- Sí, yo también lo soy, ¿verdad? Aunque me odies un poquito.

-Eres una cría- masculló furioso.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no, Yu- bajó los párpados lentamente y volvió a separarlos-. Déjame demostrártelo.

De pronto le atrapó las mejillas y se impulsó hacia arriba, juntando su boca a la de él con avidez. Sorprendido por el avance, Kanda dio dos torpes pasos hacia atrás hasta acabar contra la pared, agarrándose por el camino a la cintura de Paula, que era fina y delgada bajo sus manos, en busca de un inexistente punto de apoyo.

La notó sonreír contra su boca, y se estremeció un poco al notar que había separado los labios y se estaba dedicando a morderlos para intentar profundizar el beso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" fue lo que surcó por su mente cuando se encontró cerrando los ojos y dejándola entrar.

Se notó gruñir y supo que algo no estaba bien con lo que estaba haciendo porque había algo en su cabeza que lo martilleaba, a pesar de que en ese momento le había surgido la imperiosa necesidad de desfogarse, de hacer desaparecer un nudo que llevaba en el estómago desde hacía no sabía cuánto.

Entonces Paula se pegó aún más contra él, apoderándose del labio inferior y entreteniéndose con él, sonriendo de nuevo cuando lo notó resoplar y mover un poco la boca para acomodar la de ella, que soltó un quejido cuando notó que los dientes de Kanda mordían con violencia sus labios. Bajó sus manos a su cuello cuando él empezó a corresponderla con bastante brusquedad, succionando y besando su boca de tal manera que le dio la impresión de que iba a comérsela.

Volvió a subir poniéndose de puntillas, colocándole una mano en la quijada y girándole el rostro, para terminar de besarlo mordiéndole el labio de arriba mientras lo soltaba con lentitud.

-Espero que ya estés contenta- le gruñó él en voz baja, notándose incapaz de hablar en voz más alta en esos momentos, mientras abría los ojos.

Al no recibir respuesta la miró, y se fijó que tenía la vista puesta en sus espaldas, y pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa que le gustó tan poco o menos como la que le había dedicado antes de besarlo. Siguió el camino de las losas del suelo y se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Yo…

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz y estuvo tentado de darle un empujón a Paula y tirarla al suelo para exculparse de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, mirándola, con cara de idiota, con la respiración irregular, las manos en la cintura de Paula y las de la chica en su cuello.

-Clarita- dijo ella en un tono de voz que se le hizo odioso-. Vaya, hija, qué inoportuna eres.

-Yo... no… yo…- la chica se había llevado la mano a la boca y respiraba con fuerza, tanta, que el pecho le subía y le bajaba visiblemente con mucha rapidez- Yo…

-¿Qué, tú qué? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? Anda, vete.

Miró a Kanda buscando una explicación, una excusa, algo que le indicase que no acababa de verlo besándose salvajemente con la causante de todos sus problemas en el instituto. Que no acababa de verlo besándose con otra chica. Pero no obtuvo nada, sólo silencio, desconcierto y confusión.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar con voz gangosa y cerró la puerta con fuerza, escuchándose el taconeo de sus zapatos alejándose a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-Oh, pobrecita- bromeó la otra-. Qué carita ha puesto- rió, mirándolo de nuevo a él, pasándole los dedos por el pelo-. Creo que acabo de ayudarte a que le rompas el corazón a la criatura. Incluso me pareció que lloraba.

El resorte que se había quedado congelado en su cuerpo se activó, y empujó a la chica separándola de él con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándola iracundo.

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos, ahora no te hagas la víctima. No me mires como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo. Para empezar tú eres el que se ha dejado besar y el que me ha besado. Además, yo no contaba con la visita de la muñequita. Así que no me mires como si yo fuese el demonio.

Se pasó el puño de la mano derecha por los labios, manchando su piel de los restos de carmín que le habían quedado y la miró. No sabía si sentía más asco por ella o por él mismo. Se acercó al lavabo sin decirle nada y se enjuagó la mano, secándosela con una pequeña toalla que había al lado. Luego se acercó de dos zancadas a Paula y la miró desde la cabeza que le sacaba de altura.

-No tendrías que haberme besado…

-Pues bien necesitado que estabas- le cortó-, a juzgar por la forma en que me has correspondido.

La cogió de los brazos y la colocó contra la pared.

-Tienes suerte de ser una mujer- le dijo con voz amenazante.

-Otro que lo soluciona todo con la violencia. ¿Pero sabes? No me asustas en absoluto, al contrario, así me gustas más.

La soltó sin miramientos por no acabar cruzándole la cara.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a la dulce Clara, eh, Yu?

Eso fue demasiado para sus crispados nervios. Se giró para enfrentarla otra vez y le dirigió una mirada encolerizada que sí la asustó, haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás.

-No es asunto tuyo- le espetó con voz ronca y la dejó jadeando en el baño.

No iba a ir a buscar a Clara. No se sentía capaz. Tampoco tenía nada que decirle. ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se iría a casa discretamente. Los otros ya tenían permiso para estar allí, después de todo. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones le llegaron unos débiles sollozos y estuvo a punto de entrar para asegurarse de que no era ella, pero sabía que era innecesario hacer tal cosa cuando los había reconocido instantáneamente, así que siguió caminando sin más.

Al llegar saludó a Nanny intentando parecer como siempre, dijo que ya había cenado (aunque no lo había hecho) y se tiró en la cama sin molestarse en más que quitarse la chaqueta gris que llevaba. Escuchó su móvil sonando en el bolsillo de la misma, pero lo ignoró todas las veces que sonó.

* * *

-Clara fue un momento a...- Rossanna se interrumpió al abrirse la puerta y entrar la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión desencajada- ¡Clarita!- ella se echó instintivamente en los brazos de su amiga, que era la que estaba más cerca, mientras Lavi, Allen y Lenalee se acercaban a confortarla y averiguar qué le pasaba.

-Eh, princesa... Venga, cálmate...- le pasó una mano por el pelo, preocupado por su llanto ya descontrolado. Las mejillas se le llenaron de manchurrones de rímel.

-Clara, cielo, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Lenalee.

Allen le rozó una mejilla con dulzura.

-Clara, ¿te han hecho algo?- preguntó Rossanna separándola y sacudiéndola suavemente.

-N-n-no- respondió tartamudeando y apoyándose en ella al notar que se mareaba.

-¡Eh!

Ante la exclamación de la pelirroja, Lavi se adelantó para sujetar a Clara y llevarla hasta la silla, donde la sentó, apretándola contra su cuerpo para que tuviera un apoyo firme.

-Clara, dinos qué te pasa- rogó Allen, arrodillándose ante ella y cogiéndole las manos.

-Tiene razón, princesa.

-Es... No lo sé... Yo... Abrí la puerta y estaban ahí...

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Lenalee.

-Ellos... Los dos, y él estaba contra la pared, la abrazaba...

-Clara, no sabemos de qué nos hablas- interrumpió Rossanna.

-Paula y... y...

-¿Y quién, princesa?

La chica cogió aire y lo liberó lentamente, sintiendo el estómago retorcido y vacío.

-Y Kanda- dejó escapar en un murmullo.

-¡¿Yu?- exclamó Lavi y luego negó con la cabeza- No puede ser, tienes que estar equivocada...

-No lo estoy- los otros la miraron no menos sorprendidos-. Se... se besaban... Los dos... Y ella dijo algo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo y yo... Yo lo miré, pero no dijo nada, así que... No sabía qué hacer... Yo... Empecé a correr- escondió la cara en la camiseta de Lavi.

-Tranquila- le acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miró a Lenalee con el ceño fruncido mientras Rossanna empezaba a despotricar contra Kanda. La china cogió su móvil y lo señaló y Lavi asintió-. Le preguntaremos, ¿vale? Seguro que hay una buena explicación.

Clara no contestó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Allen con voz suave mirando a Lenalee.

-No me responde- miró a Lavi como pidiendo instrucciones, completamente perpleja, y el pelirrojo adotó un gesto de concentración.

-Tendrá el móvil sin batería- dijo para calmar a Clara.

-¡No!- gritó ella de pronto, empujándolo un poco- ¡No lo defiendas! La estaba besando, BE-SAN-DO, y no con cuidado, no por accidente... Tardó casi medio minuto en darse cuenta de que yo estaba en la puerta... Es un... un...

-No adelantes conclusiones, por favor- intervino Allen. Por mucho que se peleara con Kanda, no lo creía capaz de algo tan falso como liarse con quien había hecho daño a una amiga.

-¡No adelanto nada!- exclamó- ¡Lo vi, Allen! Lo vi...- Lavi le hizo un gesto a Lenalee que se acercó a abrazarla.

-Tiene razón, es un hijo de puta... Cuando lo pille le arrancaré esos mechoncitos de pelo, no lo salvan ni sus musculitos de culturista gilipollas, le voy a...- Rossanna siguió insultando mientras se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación, buscando algo en lo que desahogarse.

-Voy a buscarlo- anunció el pelirrojo a Allen, que asintió.

-¿Crees que andará por aquí todavía?- preguntó.

-Lo dudo, pero sé dónde vive. Espero que tenga una buena explicación para todo esto.

Salió prácticamente corriendo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la alegría que le proporcionaba tener un problema ajeno con el que evadirse de los suyos. Tardó mucho menos de lo normal en plantarse frente al portal y llamar al timbre.

-Señorito Lavi.

-Baa-chan, abre la puerta.

Habló muy serio, y Nanny, que había notado el estado de ánimo de Kanda incluso a pesar de los intentos de este, obedeció sin más. Lavi se metió en la casa sin ninguna de sus sonrisas ni piropos habituales, soltando un escueto "hola" y un "gracias" cuando la mujer le cogió la chaqueta del brazo. Subió las escaleras y reparó en el móvil puesto en silencio sobre el escritorio. Sacudió a su amigo, que dormía en la cama, para despertarlo.

-Déjame, Lavi- gruñó Kanda sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

-Y una mierda- espetó arrancándole la almohada de los brazos y dejando al descubierto la maraña de pelo negro-. Date la vuelta, Yu.

-Que no- gruñó-. Es tarde, estoy cansado.

-No me toques los cojones, date la vuelta y explícame qué hacías besándote con Paula en el baño.

El japonés farfulló algo ininteligible, aparentemente sin intenciones de hacerle caso. Sin embargo Lavi se sentó en la cama a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y piernas y esperando pacientemente a que su amigo acabase accediendo a su petición.

-Puta mierda- masculló, girándose y sentándose en la cama, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Bienvenido al mundo, ahora será mejor que me des una explicación, y más te vale que sea buena.

-Tsk. No la hay. Me besó, la besé. Punto.

Lavi se quedó durante unos segundos con la boca abierta. Luego meneó la cabeza como para salir de una ensoñación y observó a su amigo, completamente desbancado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa mini zorra de quince años se te echa encima para besarte… y a ti lo que se te ocurre hacer es corresponderla?

-Sí.

-¿Eres gilipollas?

-No más que tú.

-No es conmigo con quien estamos ahora, Yu. Es que… ¡Es que es increíble!- se levantó de la cama y deambuló un poco por el cuarto- ¡Esa tía le amarga la vida a Clara, Yu! ¿Y tú la besas?- le preguntó, incrédulo aún.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez porque te has vuelto definitivamente mongolo?

-¡Puede ser! O quizás eres tú el que se ha vuelto idiota y por eso la has besado.

-Se me echó encima- repitió, comenzando a mosquearse.

-¿Y qué?

-¿¡Y qué? ¡Joder, pues que no soy de piedra!

Lavi se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Que no eres…? Yu, ¿te gusta esa tía?

-¡Claro que no! No me seas gilipollas. Es una cría exasperante e insoportable.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-Perdona si mi cerebro subnormal no registra que la hayas besado. ¡Es algo que ni yo hubiese hecho, Yu! ¡Ni yo! ¡Y estamos hablando de mí! ¿Entiendes? Esto es una pasada- se giró y se pasó la mano por la cara también, frotándose los ojos- A ver, repasemos. Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

El japonés gruñó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me metí en el servicio ese para mandaros el puto mensaje. Cuando fui a salir vi que entraba, cruzamos dos frases, se me tiró encima, me besó, y cuando me quise dar cuenta yo hacía lo mismo. Luego entró Clara y nos vio. Se fue corriendo. Cruzamos otro par de frases y me vine a casa.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más. ¿Qué esperabas?

-No sé, que apareciese por ahí un bichito chupa-cerebros o que te echase encima un rayo de control mental porque sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Tengo que hacerte el dibujito de hombre + mujer o qué? ¿Has vuelto a parvulitos?

-¡Claro que no, gilipollas! Que el resto del mundo se olvide que tienes hormonas no tiene por qué significar que yo… Bueno, vale, sí, también se me olvida a veces que tienes hormonas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la besaste tú. ¿Y por qué no fuiste tras Clara? ¡Estaba fatal, Yu!

-¿Y qué cojones pretendías que le dijese? "Hola, Clara. Por cierto, no te preocupes por lo de antes porque me podía haber pasado con cualquier otra tía en el mundo. Da la casualidad de que, por si no lo has notado, también soy un tío, y si me besa una chica guapa, por muy zorra que sea, lo normal es que yo también la bese, pero tuvo que ser Paula porque fue la que se me echó encima. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verlo."

-Con otras palabras...

-Tsk. No me jodas.

-No lo hago, Yu.

-Cualquiera lo diría.

-Vamos, no te pongas a la defensiva- volvió a sentarse en la cama- La cuestión es que si lo sientes, deberías decírselo.

-¿Decirle que?

-Que eres gay. ¿No te jode? ¡Que lo sientes! Que sientes que lo haya visto, y que haya pasado.

-¿Y por qué iba a sentirlo? ¿Qué más me da?

-¿Cómo que qué más te da? ¿Entonces porqué has vuelto a casa sin decir nada a nadie? Yu, no vengas con monsergas, te estás sintiendo como una mierda.

-Cosas tuyas.

-¿Y si te recuerdo que la has hecho llorar OTRA VEZ?

-¡Y esa es otra! ¿Por qué se puso así?

Lavi se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos con los ojos encogidos. Luego le indicó que se acercase a él. A pesar de que estuvo reticente al principio, acabó por ceder, acercándose hasta que estuvieron a pocos milímetros de distancia.

-¿Acabas de preguntarme por qué se ha puesto así?

-Sí.

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA!

Le gritó con tanta fuerza que Kanda casi tuvo la sensación de que había salido disparado contra la pared. Estuvo tapándose los oídos con las manos durante bastante rato, hasta que dejaron de pitarle.

-¿Eres tú idiota? ¿Qué quieres, dejarme sordo?

-¡No, pero a ver si así se te quita la… estupidez! ¡Es que ya no encuentro insultos para…! ¿Eres idiota? ¿Se puede saber qué te llevo repitiendo durante semanas, Yu? ¡Le gustas! Joder, y creo que con esto ha quedado bastante claro… ¡Es flipante! Te pilla besándose con otra y sale llorando de allí, ¿y tú te preguntas por qué? ¿Seguro que te funciona bien el cerebro?

-Es una cría- masculló cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas encogidas.

-Como la que intentó violarte. No son crías, tienen quince años. Eso son... Tres menos que nosotros. Vamos, menos años de diferencia que entre tus padres, que se llevan cuatro.

-Eso es totalmente distinto.

-No lo es. No es una cría, Yu- le puso una mano en la espalda y por una vez el japonés no lo echó-, es una chica más, aunque sea un poco más pequeña que la media. De hecho no lo es, ¿sabes? Yo me fijé hoy. No es tan pequeña, simplemente lo parece por su carácter. No me digas que no se te cayó la baba cuando salió al escenario con ese vestido y ese peinado, en la última escena, sonriente, feliz.

El japonés gruñó.

-No me pareció gran cosa.

No mentía. Había sido otra chica emperifollada y alegre, como todas las niñas ricas que había conocido. Lo había impresionado bastante más con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas y el primer manchurrón de maquillaje por la mejilla, la mano apretando el marco de la puerta y las mejillas pálidas bajo el colorete, a punto de derrumbarse en medio del pomposo vestido que llevaba.

-¿Qué decías antes de las hormonas?- bromeó Lavi con una media sonrisa, dándole una palmada.

-Cállate, baka usagi- gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada que lo hizo reír-. Estoy harto de ver niñatas con cara de gato lleno de nata. No me impresionan.

-Bueno, bueno, pues...- buscó otro momento adorable de Clara- Aquella vez en el salón, cuando se nos puso a llorar toda mona porque tenía miedo- tuvo el placer de ver aparecer un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas de su amigo-. Te pillé.

-Tsk. No- negó escondiendo la cara tras su pelo.

-Yu, te voy a pedir que seas sincero y no te va a gustar. ¿Te gusta Clara?

Se apartó para esquivar el puño que supo que se le venía encima con éxito.

-¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo, baka usagi?

-Vale- sonrió complacido-. Gracias, eso era lo que quería oír.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no me has dicho que no.

-Tampoco te he dicho que sí.

-No esperaba tantas facilidades por tu parte, pero si quieres decirlo, adelante.

-Claro que no voy a decirlo, idiota.

-Pero vas a pensarlo, ¿eh?

-Tsk. No haces más que decir idioteces.

-Y sigues sin decir que no, ¿te das cuenta?

-¿Es que ahora tengo que decirlo todo?

-Nah- hizo un gesto con la mano-. No es necesario- se puso serio repentinamente-, pero deberías decirle que lo sientes.

-Joder. Otra vez. ¿Cómo quieres que le diga eso? ¿Voy y me planto allí y le digo "Oye, siento haberle metido la lengua hasta la garganta a tu peor enemiga que está muy buena"?

-No es la manera en la que yo lo diría, pero si de verdad lo sientes será suficiente. Para que lamentes que tremendo bombón te bese... Sí, podrías acabar quedando bien- reflexionó con el ceño fruncido, ganándose una colleja.

-Baka usagi.

-Eso iba a decir, que no ibas a dejarme- se levantó tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro-. Me voy a mi cama de siempre, entonces.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, a mí me da igual.

-Ya- sonrió al bulto de mantas y pelo-. Pues eso, buenas noches.

Kanda gruñó algo que interpretó como un igualmente y salió, dejándolo solo. Lo conocía como lo conocía y sabía que iba a dormir muy bien. Por alguna razón, Kanda siempre había preferido dormir a pensar cuando tenía un problema, y a diferencia que la mayoría de los mortales encontraba más fácil pasar una noche de sueño profundo cuando tenía alguna preocupación.

"Será que perder el control lo deja sin batería o algo" se dijo para sí mientras se desnudaba para meterse en la cama.

Una vez que se hubo acostado, bostezó, dándose cuenta de que él también estaba cansado tras esa nochecita con tantas sorpresitas y la carrera a casa de su amigo. Se arrebujó bien entre las sábanas, agradeciendo mentalmente a Clara y Kanda que lo hubieran dejado sin energías por un día. Llevaba sin dormir prácticamente nada desde lo de Irene.

-Quién me diera ser como Yu, escaparme de los problemas durmiendo... Eso tiene que ser un don divino- murmuró cerrando los ojos, esperando no volver a abrirlos hasta que Nanny entrara por la puerta con una bandeja llena de tostadas calentitas.


	40. Cortes

_Hi, hi! _

_Creo que no hay reviews anónimas, así que tengo poco que decir jijiji_

_Siento haber tardado tanto, ¡es que entre la uni y mi cumple con visita de 7 días de novio no me he dedicado al fic! Lo sé, lo sé, soy una irresponsable, ¡mala suerte! =P Y estos capis requieren MUCHA reescritura, porque a ver, hay cosas que ya definitivamente NO, ni aunque fuera para no ser leído, ¡no las excuso! Que nos ponemos melodramáticas y se nos pira la pinza y es un coñazo para ser leído con tanta lagrimilla y grito trágico. _

_¡Por cierto! Le quería decir a **Mandra** que soy una amante de los clichés, es un defecto que tengo, será mi vena culebronesca jajaja. Espero que no te aburras tanto como para dejarnos ahora, a pesar de que haya un topicazo tras otro por culpa fundamentalmente mía xDDD Y a **Noemi** le agradezco públicamente que felicitara mi cumpleaños! =D ¡Graciassss!_

_Ah, y deciros a todas que una semana después de mi** cumple** (que es el 9 de diciembre) ha sido el de **Chibi (es decir, el 16) ¡Felicitádmela, que se lo merece! ¡Que este año se ha convertido en una señorita licenciada! **Que sepáis que es ADICTA a los gerundios, ¡cada vez que corrijo lo paso fatal para reformular sus frases, hay como 5 gerundios en cada una! ¡ESTÁS ENGANCHADA, CHIBI! ¡TIENES QUE DEJARLO! ¡UTILIZA OTRAS FORMAS VERBALES!_

_Y sin más dilación, ¡doy paso al fic!_

_Kss!_

* * *

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente. Los sentía pesados y dolidos, como si hubiese llevado a cabo un tremendo esfuerzo con ellos.

"Mm… no…" recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y enterró la cara en la almohada, buscando que desapareciesen esos pensamientos. La cama se le quedaba de pronto demasiado pequeña.

-¿Clara? Soy yo…

-¿Lenalee?- susurró.

La puerta se abrió quedamente y dejó paso a su amiga, que cerró con una sonrisa tierna que Clara no alcanzó a ver en ese momento, pero que imaginó.

-Así que al final se quedó contigo.

-¿Cómo?

Separó el rostro de la almohada y vio que Rossanna dormía junto a ella. Al principio parpadeó, muy confusa, hasta que se acordó que la pelirroja se había ofrecido para quedarse allí toda la noche si era necesario, hasta que se calmase.

-Es una buena amiga, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lenalee, sentándose en un rincón libre del colchón.

-Sí- Clara se frotó los ojos- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, hoy es sábado y es día de visita libre. Además, ¡quedamos en que hoy aprovecharíamos la mañana para ir al centro comercial! No soy muy partidaria de desperdiciar el dinero en tonterías, pero una vez al año...- sacó del bolso la tarjeta visa de su hermano- no hace daño. Además, vosotras tenéis ríos de dinero para comprar, así que nada.

Clara bostezó y se sentó, quitándose las sábanas de encima, descubriendo un pijama de verano de dos partes muy fino de color celeste.

-Habría que despertarla, ¿no?- sugirió Clara, señalando a Rossanna.

-Como tenga tan mal despertar como…- se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir- Otros…- murmuró, mientras le ponía el brazo encima- Rossanna… Rossanna…

La chica farfulló un par de veces y se quejó, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama y aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada.

-¿Quéeee?- dijo al final con voz ronca.

-Despierta.

-Ya estoy despierta- gimió- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez.

-¿Qué día?

-Sábado.

-¿¡Sábado! ¿¡Me has despertado un sábado a las diez! ¡Voy a matarte!- se giró, casi cayéndose de la cama- Ah, Lenalee, eres tú. Hostia, es verdad, Clara. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, suavizando el tono de voz.

-Mejor que ayer- sonrió levemente, alzando un poco los hombros-. Creo que sobreviviré.

-Y no me hacías caso cuando te lo decía- se sentó en la cama y se estiró, cruzándose de piernas y rascándose el pelo-. Clarita es cabezota, y hasta que no se le ha roto el corazoncito no me ha creído. ¡Ay! ¡Si es que eres un desastre!- la abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla-. En fin, démonos prisa en irnos para poder colarme en casa del subnormal ese y cortarle los…

-¡Rossanna!- exclamaron las dos a la vez.

-Ya estás igual que él con rajar a Allen.

-Se parecen… un poco…- dijo Clara con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Deja de pensar en ese idiota, si le van las zorras, allá él. ¡Y haz el favor de no compararme con él, que yo molo más! Tú- señaló a Lenalee-. Arréglala. Yo voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto y nos piramos para el centro. Ya desayunamos allí, ¿vale, Clara? Y quiero que te pongas púa de chocolate. Como te vea coger algo de fresa o vainilla, te mato- se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin más, dejándolas a las dos bastante perplejas.

-Al menos ella es capaz de decir lo que piensa- bromeó Lenalee.

-Sí- suspiró-, Al menos…

-Ay, cielo- se acercó a ella en la cama y la abrazó-. Venga, arriba esos ánimos y ese cuerpito, que tienes que vestirte.

-Sí, que Rossanna es capaz de colarse en cinco minutos completamente arreglada.

-¿Cinco minutos? Qué velocidad.

-Dice que cogió práctica en su casa, cuando se quedaba sola con Joey y... sus padres volvían antes de lo previsto…- se ruborizó un poco, al igual que su amiga- Es un caso- rió al final.

-Sí, pero es maja.

-Mucho.

-Pues vamos.

La ayudó a levantarse y le eligió la ropa mientras ella se duchaba, algo cómodo para pasar una mañana de compras. Se quedó con unos piratas vaqueros, unas sandalias beige y una camiseta rosa de tirantes.

-¿Ya estás?

-Sí- murmuró, soltándose el pelo y enroscándose la toalla- Qué fresco, ¿no?- comentó al ver la ropa.

-Hoy hace calor. Además, me hace ilusión verte en pantalones. Nunca has llevado otra cosa que no fuesen faldas o vestidos.

-¿En serio?- susurró, acariciando con suavidad la tela de la prenda- ¿Crees que debería cambiar de estilo?

-Creo que deberías alternar- aconsejó Lenalee mientras abría la ventana, dejando que entrase un poco de aire limpio- Anda, vístete. Si te hace sentir incómoda no miraré.

-Vale, gracias- dijo muy aliviada, pero el alivio le duró poco, porque nada más empezar a ponerse los pantalones la puerta se abrió otra vez dejando pasa a Rossanna, ataviada con unos pantalones negros, unos taconazos blancos y una camiseta blanca llena de calaveras haciendo caras graciosísimas.

-¿Pero todavía estás así?- preguntó con tono hastiado- Y eso que sois dos, madre mía- se acercó y le sacó la toalla del pelo mientras Clara, muy azorada, no era capaz ni de terminar de abrocharse los vaqueros- ¡Pero date vida, Clarita, por favor!- le puso ella el botón y le subió la cremallera.

-Ah... Sí, perdón. ¿Podrías...?

Lenalee miraba estupefacta.

-¿Podría?

-Darte la vuelta y... eso.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó confundida y de pronto sonrió burlona- No me digas que te da vergüenza- soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Tranquila que no me asustas, venga, déjate de chorradas y vístete ya, mujer.

Resignada, Clara se puso la camiseta y cogió un peine para desenredarse el pelo. Lo tenía muy largo, se notaba más ahora que lo tenía mojado, cuando no había ondas que lo acortaran.

-Te ha crecido mucho el pelo- comentó Lenalee intentando interrumpir el silencio.

-Sí... Estaba pensando en ir a cortarlo un poco.

-¡Ah, peluquería!- Rossanna hizo un gesto brusco con la mano- No me gusta mucho, pero cuando una está de bajón sienta bien salir toda sexy y guapa, ¿a que sí?

-Supongo...- concedió Clara dubitativa.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia, Lenalee?

-¿Eh?

-Con las peluquerías. No he ido a ninguna por aquí aun, así que no tengo ni idea.

-Hay una en el centro comercial, dicen que es bastante buena... Yo nunca he ido...- se pasó una mano por el pelo largo- No lo corto casi nunca, sólo las puntas, y eso ya lo hago yo.

-Pues entonces ya vamos allí. Que nos hagan un triple hueco.

-No, si yo no...- empezó Clara.

-Yo estoy...- Lenalee también lo intentó, pero las dos fracasaron.

-No es ningún trato especial, esperaremos y que nos atiendan. Hala, venga, para afuera, si vas a ir a la peluquería ni necesitas peinarte del todo.

Las empujó a las dos fuera de la habitación sin darles apenas tiempo para coger sus bolsos.

-¡Pero si no tengo el móvil!- exclamó Clara.

-Ni falta que te hace.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ya llevo yo el mío por si pasa algo.

Fueron hasta el centro comercial en autobús, riéndose y mirando a los chicos guapos, a los que a veces Rossanna gritaba alguna cosa antes de que pudieran detenerla, provocando que Clara se pusiera como un tomate y Lenalee se indignara mucho.

Entraron en toda tienda que se les puso delante y compraron desde vestidos hasta pantalones, arrasaron los accesorios llenándose de bolsos, pulseras y pendientes divertidos y fueron a la peluquería, donde Rossanna consiguió un triple turno para media hora después. Aprovechando el lapso de tiempo, cogieron todas las bolsas y lograron acomodarse precariamente en una mesa de la cafetería más cercana al local, donde pidieron un helado.

-A ver, Clarita, ¿qué te vas a hacer?- preguntó Rossanna mirando pasar a la gente que iba con bolsas y comprobando, con cierta autocomplacencia muy femenina, que nadie llevaba más cosas que ellas tres.

-P-pues no sé...- se pasó una mano dubitativa por el pelo- Me cambiaré el flequillo y... No sé, las puntas.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó dando un golpe a la mesa.

-Venga, déjala que haga lo que quiera con su pelo- intervino Lenalee, que comprobaba cómo le quedaban unos largos pendientes plateados en el espejo de una polvera nueva que se había comprado-. ¿Qué tal?

-Guapísima- alabó Rossanna.

-Sí, te queda muy bien...

-A ti te quedarían bonitos también, eso seguro.

-A esta lo que le quedaría bien sería otro corte, que con este la pierdo entre tanto pelo.

-¡Ay, déjalo ya!- se quejó enrojeciendo- A mí me gusta mi pelo así.

-Sí, bien orgullosa que estás de él, ya lo sé, y está bien, porque es precioso, pero podrías hacer que te favoreciera más.

-Jo- se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lenalee como pidiendo ayuda.

-Pero si a ella le gusta así...- respondió la china.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa cuando el peluquero opine- decidió la pelirroja.

-Voy al baño, ¿sí?- anunció Clara levantándose.

-Te acompañamos.

-No, no, que van a llegar los helados.

-No digas estupideces, que se esperen los helados.

-Una sola no puede aguantar los tres, así que ya voy yo. Está aquí al lado, no me voy a perder.

-Bueno...

-Haz lo que veas, mona, como siempre- bufó Rossanna.

Clara le apretó el brazo con cariño y se dirigió hacia los servicios siguiendo los carteles que había entre las puertas de los comercios, entrando en el que estaba más cerca, donde había un par de señoras mayores y una niña pequeña. Al salir se encontraba sola, por lo que sintió un poco más de libertad. Sabía que era una tontería, pero siempre le habían dado un poco de vergüenza los baños públicos. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos, la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo, dejando paso a un taconeo repiqueteante, seguido de unos murmullos que le resultaron conocidos. Escuchó un golpe extraño contra la entrada y entonces alzó la cabeza, asustándose al ver a Paula y dos de sus amigas, que se acercaban a ella con una sonrisa falsa e insultante en los labios.

-Hola, Clarita, ¿qué tal?

-Paula…

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu querido Yu? ¿Mm?

Sintió que le dolía el pecho cuando escuchó su nombre, pero se obligó a sonreírle.

-¿Llevar qué?

-Perdona que no te crea, cariño, pero ayer te escuché llorando toda desconsolada en la habitación en la que estabas con tus amiguitos. Realmente te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Has venido para algo más que para reírte de mí?

-La verdad es que sí…

En ese momento las otras dos chicas la cogieron de los brazos y la obligaron a sentarse en el suelo. Paula se puso de rodillas frente a ellas, tendiéndoles el pañuelo de seda que llevaba al cuello para que se lo atasen en las muñecas.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

La rubia de bote le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Sintió un chasquido contra su labio y un pinchazo muy fuerte, mientras notaba que algo cálido y espeso manaba de la herida, deslizándose por su barbilla hasta caer en su camiseta. Sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas por el dolor y no pudo enjugárselas ni contenerlas, de modo que le cayeron por las mejillas. La humillación la hizo palidecer.

-Oh, pobrecita, le ha dolido el golpe- se rió acompañada de sus amigas- Esto es por el mío, pequeña, y por la cicatriz horrible que me dejaste, ¿ves?- mostró una pequeña arruga que asomaba debajo del labio inferior.

-¿Vas a darme una paliza?

-¿Qué? No, sólo este golpe. La violencia física es para los monos y para los hombres. No, pequeña, para ti tengo algo mucho mejor preparado- sacó unas afiladas tijeras de su bolso, que dejó al lado- ¿Sabes? Siempre he envidiado tu melena- las abrió y cerró delante de su cara- Tan larga, tan preciosa, sin puntas quemadas, con un color natural, suave… Sería una pena que alguien la destrozase ¿verdad? Y no se te ocurra gritar, zorrita, porque si no mis amiguitas se encargarán de dejarte algo más que un labio roto.

Las dos muchachas la sujetaron mientras Paula se colocaba detrás y cogía un mechón con fuerza, cuidándose de ser delicada, y dando un tijeretazo enorme.

-Por cierto, nadie va a entrar para ayudarte ni salvarte en el último momento, así que ni lo intentes, y si te pones muy pesadita acabaremos metiéndote un calcetín en la boca. Así que mejor no digas nada y aguanta esto como una mujercita, ¿vale?

Dio otro corte cerca del cuello, haciéndole un pequeño arañazo que comenzó a sangrar.

-Uy, perdón- ironizó con un puchero cruel.

Siguió cortándoselo a modo desigual, asegurándose de hacerle heridas allá por donde pasaba la tijera: las mejillas, la frente, el cuello, la espalda, los brazos. Clara tampoco ayudó a que no apareciesen, ya que no podía evitar revolverse contra sus agresoras mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de rabia. Pronto, su melena quedó reducida a montañas de pelo dorado con algunas gotas de sangre reseca sobre el suelo de color azul oscuro del servicio.

Cuando terminó, Paula se colocó frente a ella para contemplar su "obra". Le había dejado el pelo casi tan corto como a un chico, destrozándole el pequeño flequillo. Le había dejado muchas heridas, algunas simples arañazos con la punta de las tijeras, otras más profundas. Uno de los cortes de la frente le había cogido parte de la ceja y no dejaba de sangrar. El cuello, los brazos… y además el labio roto. Ofrecía un aspecto realmente deplorable.

-Oh, ahora sí que hacéis una pareja encantadora los dos, con el peinado al revés. Él con su preciosa melena negra y tú con el pelito cortito como un nene- echó a reír escandalosamente mientras sus amigas recogían el pelo del suelo y la dejaban contra la pared del servicio- Mira, ahora te voy a quitar el pañuelo de las manos, pero como me hagas algo te clavo las tijeras en la pierna, así que ten cuidado.

No pensaba hacerlo, de todos modos. Se sentía realmente destrozada e incapaz de mover un músculo en ese momento.

Las escuchó salir del baño y se quedó ahí tirada, llorando y sin moverse más o menos hasta que empezó a entrar gente en el baño. Todos la miraban con extrañeza, pero en lugar de ayudarla se alejaban prudentemente. Avergonzada, logró controlar las lágrimas y levantarse, decidiendo que tenía que volver.

Salió sollozando y llegó a la cafetería sin mirar por donde iba, dejándose llevar por sus piernas, lo único que no sentía herido. Lenalee y Rossanna estaban en la mesa, la primera sujetando dos helados y asomándose por encima del hombro de la segunda. La pelirroja miraba cómo le quedaba una gargantilla de cuero, y por eso no la vieron llegar hasta que se dejó caer en la silla vacía junto a ellas.

Las dos soltaron un grito de sorpresa y miedo al verla, y Rossanna le apretó el brazo mientras Lenalee, con las manos aun ocupadas, se conformaba con apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Clara...- susurró la china.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó Rossanna- Clara, por el amor de Dios, que no te dé por quedarte callada ahora.

-Fue... Fue Paula- contestó asombrada de la seguridad de su voz, que le llegó como si viniera de fuera-. En el baño. Entró con dos chicas y me ataron las manos, me pegó- se llevó una mano al labio inconscientemente- y después me cortaron el pelo y las tijeras me hicieron daño, porque yo no me quedaba quieta y ellas querían lastimarme.

-Dios mío- murmuró Lenalee.

-Esas idiotas...- la pelirroja le examinó los cortes, algunos estaba más que claro que necesitaban por lo menos una tirita, sino puntos- Tenemos que hacer algo con esas heridas... ¿Crees que podrás andar hasta el colegio?

-Sí, claro. No ha sido nada- asintió confundida, levantándose y mirando a ninguna parte.

-Mejor quédate- la sentó otra vez y miró a Lenalee-. Iré a la farmacia, traeré algún desinfectante y unas tiritas. Que se coma el helado.

La otra asintió solemnemente y, en cuanto Rossanna se levantó, le puso el helado en la mano a Clara.

-Venga, Clarita, que se derrite.

Clara miró el helado como si no supiera qué era.

-Tu helado- agregó Lenalee un poco asustada.

-Sí. Sí, mi helado. Perdón- le dio un tímido lametazo y sintió el frío en la herida del labio. No tardó en saborear la fresa mezclada con algo amargo y oxidado, que reconoció como su sangre.

-Mi labio...- musitó- Está sangrando.

-Ya lo sé, Clarita. Tranquila- le pasó una mano por el poco pelo que le quedaba, horrorizada, y dejó el helado en el cenicero, incapaz de comer-, tú come, ¿vale? El frío le hará bien, parará de sangrar.

-Sí.

Se quedó callada unos segundos, comiendo despacio.

-Lenalee... Mi pelo... Me lo cortaron. Dijo que le daba envidia, que era bonito y suave...

-No pienses en eso- recomendó mientras empezaba a llorar ella también.

Suspiró aliviada al ver volver a Rossanna. Ya había aprendido que la chica era admirable en las crisis.

-Ya estoy de vuelta- anunció alegremente-. ¿Qué tal el helado?

-Bien...

-Clara, por favor- la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a enfocar la mirada-. Eso está mejor. Sólo ha sido una agresión, esto ni siquiera es una paliza. Tú eres fuerte, ¿vale? No te dejes hundir por esto.

-Sí- sacudió la cabeza y asintió firmemente-. Sí- repitió más convencida.

-Bien, eso está mejor. Lenalee, mójame un trocito de algodón.

Limpió rápidamente todas las heridas, poniéndole una tirita en el brazo izquierdo, dos en la espalda y una en la cara, justo sobre la ceja.

-Esto ya está- se levantó y la tomó de la mano-. Venga, que llegamos tarde a la peluquería.

-¿Eh?

-Rossanna, no creo que sea buena idea...

-Es una gran idea- interrumpió a Lenalee sin cortarse ni un pelo-. No puede ir con el pelo así, ¿verdad? Ahora ya puede hacer ese cambio del que yo hablaba, le daré las gracias a la retrasada mental- le sacó la lengua a Clara, que cogió aire.

-Lenalee, tiene razón. Vamos a la peluquería. No van a estropearme el día con esto. Ni de broma- se apoyó en el brazo de la china, todavía muy pálida y temblorosa, pero decidida.

-Como tú quieras. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Esa es mi chica- alabó Rossanna haciéndose con cuantas bolsas pudo antes de dejar que Lenalee hiciera lo mismo, y dando una o dos a Clara.

* * *

"Creo que habría más ánimos en un funeral" pensó el más joven de los presentes, mirando a sus amigos cuando hubo llegado a la habitación del anfitrión.

Lavi estaba tumbado en la cama de Kanda. Había secuestrado la PSP de su amigo y jugaba a no-sabía-qué-juegecito. Sólo adivinaba mucho ruido y muchos grititos y golpes, así que supuso que se había enfrascado en algún juego macabro de matar gente.

El japonés, por su parte, estaba sentado en la mesa, garabateando algo en un folio. Por la expresión de su rostro no supo decir muy bien si estaba atento a lo que hacía o no, lo cual no ayudaba al ambiente siniestro, oscuro y pesado que había en la habitación. Tenía la impresión de que si decía algo, sus amigos lo mirarían con los ojos chispeantes y se abalanzarían sobre él para comerse su carne.

"Ese juego te está comiendo el coco" pensó, al recordar al videojuego de matar zombis que se estaba pasando en su ordenador.

-Oh, Allen- exclamó de pronto Lavi, levantando la vista de la pantallita- ¿Qué tal?

"¿Ves? Paranoias"

-Bien- dijo, intentando sonreír- ¿Y vosotros?

-Vamos tirando- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la consolita- ¿Lenalee no está contigo?

-No- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado del pelirrojo-. Anoche quedó con Rossanna y Clara para ir al centro comercial a pasar la mañana- no estuvo muy seguro, pero le pareció que Kanda se había estremecido al escuchar el nombre de la rubia-. Pensaba ir a verla ahora, ¿queréis venir?- miró al japonés y le pareció que se estremecía de nuevo.

-No hables mucho de Clara- le murmuró Lavi de pronto al oído, sobresaltándolo. ¿Cuándo demonios se había levantado?- Que se altera si la escucha nombrar.

-¿Qué estás susurrando, baka usagi?

-Nada del otro mundo, Yu- canturreó-. Sólo le preguntaba a A cuando volvían de comprar.

-¿A?- preguntó Allen, completamente perplejo.

-Se me ha hecho largo llamarte Allen. A partir de ahora eres A.

-¡No soy una letra!

-¿Prefieres Moyashi?

El chico farfulló cosas ininteligibles y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-Ah, eres justo lo que necesitaba, Allen. Es tan fácil reírse de ti.

-Gracias, yo también te tengo aprecio.

-Me alegra saber que es mutuo. ¿Qué dices de lo de ir, Yu?

Lo escuchó gruñir.

-Vamos, recuerda lo que estuvimos hablando anoche. Tienes que hablar con ella.

-Tsk.

-Tómalo por un sí.

-En estos momentos pienso que realmente lo entiendes cuando habla, más bien cuando no habla.

-Es que soy un geniecillo.

-Qué modesto.

-Seh. De cojones- rió- Bueno, espera que guardo la partida y nos vamos. Tú también, ¿eh, Yu?

-Voy a llamar a Lenalee para ver si están disponibles ya.

-De paso comemos con ellas. Tengo ganas de reírme con Terrier un rato- observó a Allen salir de la habitación con el móvil en la oreja- Y claro que te vienes, Yu.

-No.

-No te pongas cabezota, estás deseando verla.

-No.

-Vaya por Dios, ahora estás monosilábico, hombre- se levantó de la cama y le giró la silla- Vas-a-venir.

-No- repitió, mirándolo con dureza.

-Muy bien, entonces se lo diré yo.

-¿Decirle qué?

-¿Que te mueres por ella?- recibió un puñetazo en el estómago por eso.

-Hazlo y mueres tú.

-Ah, Yu. Sigues sin decir que no. Y ya han pasado bastantes horas.

-Tsk.

En ese momento entró Allen.

-No me lo coge, pero le he mandado un sms diciéndole que vamos para el colegio, que las vemos allí.

-Bien, pues entonces nada- Lavi chocó las manos entre sí y las frotó-. Yu, si no vienes por las buenas, te tiro de la coleta.

-Tsk- sin embargo se levantó, siguiéndolos a paso lento.

Cuando bajaron, avisó a Nanny que seguramente pasarían la tarde fuera, a lo que la mujer asintió con una aprobación que Yu encontró muy irritante. Después cogieron el camino directamente hasta el colegio de Clara. Lavi se enzarzó con Allen en una charla sobre el videojuego que tenía atascado al más joven, mientras Kanda caminaba a su lado sin mediar palabra, simplemente parecía ir pensando en sus cosas.

-Oye, por cierto, Yu... Si ves a Paula...- comentó Lavi de pronto, cuando ya estaban llegando.

-Más le vale no verme.

-Yu- fue un reproche-. Que es una chica.

-Tsk.

-Tú simplemente pasa de ella con esa elegancia innata que te sale cuando quiere y todos tan contentos. Especialmente tú.

-¿Y si se mete en mi camino?

-La haces a un lado y le dices que no quieres saber nada de ella.

-Es decir, la mando a la mierda.

Lavi suspiró.

-Si te hace ilusión decírselo así.

Fue Allen el que llamó a la puerta de Clara, y Lenalee la que le abrió.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió a todos, si bien al llegar a Kanda su gesto se tornó un poco más frío.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Lavi empujando a Allen y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Estás muy guapa con el pelo así.

-Mal y gracias- miró a su novio muy seria-. Siento no haberte contestado, ha habido un pequeño problema en el centro comercial...

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó el menor, mirando mal a Lavi y dándole con un dedo entre las costillas.

-Clara- explicó Lenalee, suspirando-. Pasad, ya lo veréis. Rossanna está en su cuarto, guardando todo lo que se compró y nuestras bolsas.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar y retuvo a Kanda en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él.

-Tú mejor te quedas conmigo.

-Joder...

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Tsk.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared mientras ella asomaba y decía que volvía en un momento.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Que estuve mal.

-¿Podrás hacerlo así, sin más?

-No.

-Entonces no lo hagas. No necesita más nervios ni más problemas, Kanda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Oye, no quería besar a...

-No me des explicaciones- interrumpió-. No quiero escucharlas.

Se miraron a los ojos un rato y Kanda le frunció el ceño.

-No es justo- masculló.

-Lo que tú le hiciste tampoco.

-¿Pero qué coño os pasa? ¡No le hice nada!

-Sí, ¿cómo pudiste...? Olvídalo.

-No me da la gana.

-Pues vale. Pero déjala en paz, por favor- rogó poniéndole una mano en el brazo-. Si no vas a poder ser amable, vete.

Enfadado, la apartó de un manotazo.

-Puedo ser amable.

-Ya veo- musitó contrariada-. En fin... Vamos adentro, entonces.

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y la siguió, quedándose plantado en la puerta al verla. Estaba sentada en la cama, hablando con Lavi y Allen que, tras sus rostros joviales, parecían tan en shock como él.

La larga melena ondulada había desaparecido, reemplazada por un peinado cortísimo y muy masculino con un flequillo casi inexistente que daba a su cara un aire más adulto y menos suave, agrandando a la vez sus enormes ojos. Por primera vez le vio las orejas, blancas y pequeñas, con unos pendientes de brillantitos. Y vio también los cientos de cortes y heridas, las tiritas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- espetó tocando el tema que sus amigos se habían esforzado por eludir.

Clara lo miró conteniendo un estremecimiento. "Estás preparada" se dijo antes de responderle.

-Al parecer, tu amiguita es algo celosa. Le gustaba mi pelo y decidió llevárselo.

La tensión que se creó dejó a todos callados y clavados en el sitio.

-Ya veo- la miró largamente y suspiró-. Me voy.

Escuchó la voz de Lavi llamándolo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero la ignoró. Él iba a disculparse, se asustaba al verla herida y preguntaba interesado y ella, le contestaba fríamente y con indirectas. Pues a la mierda.

Paula la había lastimado mientras él se lamentaba en su casa de lo cabrón que era. Eso sí que era para mandarse a la mierda.

-Puta niñata imbécil...- vio a una chica que pasaba hacia una de las salas de lectura y la llamó con la mano- Tú. ¿Sabes dónde es la habitación de Paula?

La muchacha señaló asustada una puerta al final del pasillo.

-E-es esa... Creo que está ahí...

-Gracias- la despachó con un gesto de la cabeza y llamó a la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí...- le abrió mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¿Has venido a buscarme, Yu?

Apretó los puños.

-He venido a mandarte a la mierda- aclaró muy serio, dando un paso al frente. Ella no retrocedió, pero se aferró a la puerta-. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, fingiendo estar confundida, y entonces dejó que una expresión de comprensión se pintase en su rostro.

-Oh, me hablas de la dulce Clarita, ¿verdad?- soltó una risa.

-Tsk- estuvo tentado de apretarle su lindo cuello, pero se contuvo como pudo-. ¿Qué le has hecho?- repitió.

-No me gustaba su peinado, supongo.

-Ni su boca.

-Oh, no, su linda boquita rosada... ¿La rompí también? Qué pena... Supongo que es más frágil de lo que parece...

-Podrían expulsarte por agredir a una compañera.

-¿Tú crees?- soltó una carcajada- ¿Y quién lo vio? Nadie. Y ella no se chivará, ya lo creo que no. No, Yu, puedes dormir en paz, nadie me pillará.

-No deberías confesarme esa clase de comportamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó acercándose- ¿Prefieres a las chicas más... femeninas y delicadas?

-Haré que te expulsen- amenazó.

-¿Cómo? Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí.

-Soy el dueño del colegio- expuso con un gesto de triunfo-. Mi padre me lo cedió. Firmé los documentos la semana pasada. Y no quiero gentuza como tú en mi centro.

-Ocurrió fuera del colegio- se defendió aunque estaba pálida.

-Esto es privado. Puedo reservarme el derecho de admisión. Si no te quiero aquí, no entras. Y no te quiero aquí.

-Esto es completamente injusto... ¡Me estás echando para que tu novia no te mande a la mierda!- chilló indignada.

-No es mi novia- repuso fríamente-. Y te echo porque me pareces una puta gilipollas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a hablar con la directora sintiéndose mucho mejor al saber que Paula estaba fuera del colegio, a pesar de que sabía de que tendría que lidiar con los padres de la chica y buscar algún motivo interno para justificarse. Eso de estar en el negocio familiar empezaba a ser genial.

* * *

-Bueno, pues todo guardado- dijo Rossanna, mientras salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, echando la llave prudentemente.

Su habitación estaba algo alejada de la de Clara, unas siete puertas, pero era un trayecto que solía comerse en nada. Más rápido lo hizo al ver a Paula prácticamente correr hacia la puerta de su amiga.

"De esta no te libras ahora, pedazo de zorra."

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño crees que haces?- se sorprendió al verla iracunda.

-¡Déjame en paz, puta marimacho!- aporreó la puerta de Clara- ¡Tú, Jefferson, sal ahora mismo!

-¿¡Qué pasa! ¿¡No has tenido suficiente con destrozarle la cara y los brazos que ahora quieres darle más!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, siendo la propia Clara quien se mostró. Cerró la puerta para que ni Allen ni Lavi interfirieran.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿¡Que qué quiero! ¿¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué poca prisa te has dado para ir llorándole a tu chico! ¿¡No!

-No sé de qué estás hablando- replicó, con un nudo en el estómago. Dios, ¿es que Kanda tenía que perseguirla hasta en la boca de Paula?

-¿¡Que de qué hablo? ¡De que le has pedido a tu noviete que me eche del colegio!

-¿Cómo? ¿Que ha hecho qué?- preguntó Rossanna, completamente estupefacta.

Clara no dijo nada. Se quedó con la boca muy abierta y los ojos completamente brillantes y confundidos.

-No- dijo al fin-. No sé de qué me hablas... Yo no he hablado con él para nada. No le he pedido que te expulse ni nada por el estilo.

-¡SÍ, CLARO! ¡ERES SU PUTA!

-Eh, no le grites, zorra. Ya te está diciendo que no le ha pedido nada de eso. Así que lárgate antes de que te quite yo el pelo a ti, pero arrancándolo de cuajo, nada de tijeritas ni mamonadas de esas. ¡Fuera!

Paula las miró a las dos, furiosa y perdida, sin saber sobre quién enfocar su ira. Los ojos se le humedecieron y salió corriendo de allí en dirección hacia las escaleras.

-Se lo merece, la muy... Oye, ¿y qué es eso de que hablaste con él?

-Vino... con Lavi y Allen y... me vio... me...- se llevó la mano a la boca- ¿Por qué hace esto ahora? ¿En qué...?

-Cariño- dijo, viendo que no podía terminar la frase pero sabiendo a lo que se refería- Si supiésemos lo que piensan los tíos, las relaciones serían más fáciles, y por inri más aburridas. Anda, entremos.

La tomó de los hombros y la introdujo en la habitación, todavía algo confusa.

-¡Hola, Terrier!

-Hola, Lasi. ¿Qué tal?

-Oye, ¿qué ha sido todo ese escándalo? Hemos estado a esto de salir a ver qué...

-Nada, que vuestro amigo es raro.

-¿A qué te refieres, Rossanna?

-Ha...-dijo Clara- Ha... va a hacer que expulsen a Paula.

-¿¡Qué!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Lavi fue el más rápido en procesarlo, ya que se echó a reír, bastante divertido por algo que los demás no alcanzaron a ver.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Lasi?

-Nada, nada. Este Yu...- se frotó los ojos- Creo que es una forma de compensarte.

-¿Compensarme?

-Por lo que pasó ayer. Eso y que realmente le ha sentado como el culo que te haya hecho daño.

-Sí. Quiero decir- intervino Rossanna-, yo pensaba ir esta noche a su cuarto a partirle las piernas como mínimo, pero una expulsión es mejor, es más humillante.

-¿Que le ha... molestado...?

-Hombre, gracia no le ha hecho, desde luego. Si no, no habría...

Clara se sentó en la cama, bufando, llevándose las manos a la frente.

-Ay, Lavi, ¿qué hago?

-Lo que tú quieras, Clara- respondió, sonriéndole.

-Pero es que no... Primero pasa de mí, luego se preocupa por mí, vuelve a pasar de mí, se vuelve a preocupar... Be...- tomó aire para decirlo- besa a Paula... ¿Y ahora esto?

-Así de impredecible es Yu.

-Pues se puede ir a la mierda- murmuró Rossanna-. Que lo que más le hace falta a Clara es un tío así, vamos.

-Oye, Terrier, no es por ofenderte ni nada, preciosa, pero te has montado la última al carro y no sabes cómo es Yu con Clara de verdad- la miró con ternura-. En realidad nunca ha pasado de ti, simplemente ha pretendido hacer ver eso, pero siempre ha estado con un ojo detrás de ti, cuidándote- observó cómo la chica se sonrojaba mientras agachaba la cabeza-. En parte porque sus padres se lo pidieron, en parte porque quería hacerlo. ¿Quién no querría, viéndote tan pequeña y desvalida?

-Pero... Él...

Lavi suspiró.

-Te voy a ser sincero. Ni él mismo sabe lo que quiere, pero te puedo asegurar que no le eres indiferente ni mucho menos. Lo que pasa es que sabe disimular muy bien.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo soy muy buen observador- le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja-. Y Yu es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco mejor de lo que se conoce él.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la habitación.

-¿Y cómo va a conseguir que expulsen a esa chica?- preguntó Allen, de pronto- Será todo lo influyente que quieras gracias a sus padres, pero...

-¡Oh, es verdad! Que aún no os lo dijo. Bueno, no creo que pase nada si lo adelanto- les sacó la lengua-. Resulta que este colegio fue su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Bromeas- dijo Rossanna, perpleja.

-Para nada, preciosa. Yu es el dueño del colegio desde la semana pasada, así que puede echar a Paula por su conducta cuando quiera.

-¿De verdad le han regalado el colegio?- preguntó Lenalee sorprendida y luego soltó una carcajada- Madre mía, debe de estar contentísimo.

-Le hizo bastante ilusión, sí, aunque se pegaría un tiro antes de demostrarlo- Lavi sonrió también-. Me dijo que su padre lo había elogiado, y grabad bien el testimonio porque tuve que arrancárselo.

-Un colegio... Vaya regalo- se maravilló Allen.

-Ya te digo, y encima el nuestro- Rossanna estaba flipando-. Quizás le perdone la vida, no vaya ser que me eche y vuelva a acabar en clase de Paula.

Todos rieron la salida.

-Deberíamos ir a comer- sugirió Lenalee, mirando la hora.

-Yo... Yo no tengo hambre- anunció Clara-. Id vosotros, de verdad. Prefiero quedarme aquí y pensar un rato. Llamaré a mi hermanita, ya hace unos días que no hablo con ella.

Todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-Bueno, pues como quieras, princesa. Que no se diga que soy yo el que te impide cuidar la línea- Lavi le dio un beso en la mejilla, intentando acertar en un hueco sano.

-Cállate- replicó riendo amistosamente.

Lenalee y Rossanna la abrazaron.

-Decidas lo que decidas, hasta el miércoles nada. Hazte de rogar- le susurró la pelirroja al oído.

Allen le hizo un amable gesto de despedida y salieron los cuatro, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, que básicamente estaban concentrados en decidir si Kanda era idiota, estaba loco o sencillamente era raro.

Se dejó caer en la cama, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Todos le habían dicho que estaba muy guapa así, pero ella seguía pensando que se lo decían por cariño, porque se veía tan horrible... Volvió al objeto inicial de sus preocupaciones, decidiendo que el pelo no tenía ya solución.

Kanda.

Yu Kanda.

Desde que lo había visto la primera vez, se había sentido impresionada por su físico. Tenía que admitirlo. Recordaba todavía lo mucho que lo había temido y admirado bajo aquel árbol: los ojos fríos, los labios apretados, y la fabulosa sorpresa de su mirada al despertar, opaca y dulcemente perdida. Su espalda sudada de entrenar, la mirada feroz y la respiración jadeante. El ceño fruncido de preocupación y la vaga sensación de unos brazos fuertes sujetándola. Era tan cambiante como sus reacciones hacia ella, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía constante ese aire de elegancia felina, esa belleza gélida.

Su carácter, decidió, tenía bastantes cosas que reprochar: era malhumorado, brusco, gruñón y más críptico que un jeroglífico para lo simple que parecía. Pero era cortés a su manera, protector, honorable y su orgullo, aunque más bien la estorbaba, se le antojaba admirable. No podía mentir, le gustaba pensar que no daría un paso atrás, que seguiría siempre adelante con lo que consideraba su deber. Que podía, en resumen, confiar en él.

Al menos eso había pensado hasta verlo besando a Paula.

Se giró, escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Podía ver la escena con claridad, las bocas juntas, las manos apretándole la cintura a la chica. Y la sensación en su estómago, asfixiante, aturdiéndola. Deseando estar en su lugar.

Quizás sí le gustaba.

Un poco.

-Sólo un poco- se reafirmó en un murmullo.

Claro que Kanda tenía casi tres años más que ella y era, además, su amigo. Decirle "Oye, mira, me gustas" no era una opción muy atractiva, porque si como Lavi había dicho no sabía lo que quería, su respuesta automática y natural sería "No", o al menos eso indicaba toda experiencia anterior compartida con él. No es que ella se hubiera atrevido a ir a decirle nada, pero en el hipotético caso de que hubiera podido, tampoco lo habría hecho.

Por lo pronto tendría que ir a decirle que aceptaba su ofrenda de paz y que podían volver a ser amigos. Rossanna le había dicho el miércoles. Se quedó bocarriba, reflexionando. ¿Hacerlo rabiar o no hacerlo rabiar? Demasiado tentador. Se lo tenía merecido por la falsedad que le había hecho. Que sufriera hasta el miércoles. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Sintiéndose melancólica, cogió su portátil y lo encendió, poniéndoselo en las piernas. Abrió la carpeta en la que tenía todas las fotos hechas con sus amigos a lo largo del año, la mayoría eran de Lavi, que siempre se metía donde veía algo capaz de hacer fotos, fuera cámara o móvil, poniendo algún careto.

Lenalee estaba guapísima en todas las fotos, casi siempre lanzándole cálidas miradas a Allen, que muchas veces él correspondía. Lavi parecía mucho más tranquilo estando quieto, y su mirada siempre curiosa parecía profundizar en las cosas. Ella misma se veía más grande y, reparó por primera vez, feliz.

De Kanda sólo tenía una foto, del día de la piscina. Se la había hecho llevaba por un impulso, capturándolo mientras dormía, relajado en la tumbona.

-Qué gracia- se rió recordando el episodio. Solamente habían pasado unos días, pero parecían siglos de repente.

Suspiró, mirando la foto en la pantalla, sintiendo que le dolía. Movió el dedo por el ratón del portátil para darle a la x que cerraba el visor de imágenes, dejando a la vista el fondo de pantalla que mostraba su casa de Nueva York. Se levantó y dejó el portátil sobre la mesa, cogiendo el móvil y tirándose en la cama. Marcó el número de su casa de memoria y contestó afablemente al mayordomo, que le preguntó por su salud. Tras conversar unos minutos con él, le pidió que le pusiese con su hermanita, que al parecer andaba jugando en su habitación.

-¡Clarita!- escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, apartándolo un poco por la emoción con la que la niña le había gritado.

-Hola, Sofi- una tierna sonrisa le asomó de los labios-. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! ¡La semana pasada fui al zoo! ¡Hice muchos amigos pobres, como tú y Lavi!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! ¡Y los invité a casa y vinieron ayer y estuvimos jugando mucho rato! ¡Fue muy divertido!

-¿Cuando los conociste les dijiste que tenías mucho dinero?- preguntó preocupada por lo inoportuna que era a veces la niña.

-No- respondió, como si su hermana hubiese dicho una barbaridad-. No hablaban de dinero, así que no dije nada. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando llegaron a casa.

Clara sonrió.

-¿Cómo están Lavi y Yu por allí?

Otra vez. Debió haber supuesto que si llamaba a su hermana ella le preguntaría por Kanda, pero tenía que contestarle.

-Lavi muy bien, como siempre. Yu también está bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Tengo ganas de verlos!

-Seguro que ellos también te extrañan- medio mintió, riéndose por dentro al pensar que al japonés seguramente no le haría mucha ilusión volver a dormir con ella- ¿Vais a venir en vacaciones?

-Pues no sé. ¿Te pongo con mamá y le preguntas a ella?

-Vale.

-Espera que la llamo… ¡Mamá!- gritó, sin preocuparse en quitar la boca del auricular- ¡Clara quiere hablar contigo!... Ahora viene.

-Gracias, tesoro. Pero la próxima vez separa la boca del teléfono para no dejarme sorda.

La niña se rió.

-Muchos besitos, Clarita. ¡Y cuídate! ¡Y dáselos también a Yu y Lavi!

-Sí…- susurró. La perspectiva de "darle besitos" a Kanda se le antojaba muy atractiva.

-Hola, cariño.

-¡Hola, mamá!- se alegró mucho más de lo que había supuesto al escuchar su voz. En esos momentos realmente hubiese deseado que su madre hubiese estado con ella para abrazarla y consolarla- ¿Qué tal?

-Nosotros bien, ya ves lo emocionada que está tu hermana con sus amigos. Tu padre y yo también estamos bien, y bueno, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que darte, pero ya lo te lo diremos cuando vayamos.

-¿Una sorpresa y Sofía no me ha dicho nada?

-No, porque tampoco se lo hemos dicho a ella, precisamente para que fuese una sorpresa.

-Muy lista, mamá- rió-. Entonces, ¿vais a venir?

-Sí, tenemos que hablar con los Kanda, pero creo que podremos ir a finales de agosto, principios de septiembre para verte. Te echamos mucho de menos.

-Yo también a vosotros- contestó limpiándose las lágrimas. Los echaba tanto de menos ahora mismo-. ¿Papá ha hablado con los abuelos?

-No, hija, todavía no hay novedades en cuanto a eso- la mujer suspiró-. Ya sabes que a tu abuelo nunca le hizo mucha gracia que se casase conmigo…

-Ya.

En efecto, su abuelo paterno no soportaba nada que tuviese que ver con su madre, porque nunca había querido que su padre y ella se casasen, ya que había tenido que romper el acuerdo que había firmado con otra empresa, de la que iba a obtener beneficios cuando su hijo se casase con la hija del dueño. Sin embargo, como esa boda nunca llegó, esos beneficios tampoco, y por consiguiente sufrió considerables pérdidas. Desde entonces, apenas si se habían visto unas cuatro o cinco veces. Tampoco era que a ella le importase mucho. No conocía a ese abuelo y no lo quería como tal. Sólo lo había visto cuando nació Sofía, y seguía teniendo tan mala impresión de él como el primer día. Pero su padre sufría por la situación.

-Y tampoco creo que los haya. Tu abuelo es tremendamente cabezota.

-Me da pena por papá… Él lo quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, tesoro, pero poco se puede hacer. En fin. ¿Tú cuentas algo?

-¿Yo? Oh… bueno… me… me he cortado el pelo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí… Mucho, mucho.

-¡¿Te has quitado la melena!

-Sí- se sonrojó. Odiaba mentir a su madre, pero no podía decirle que había sufrido una agresión-. Me apetecía. Aquí hace calor.

-Ya...- su madre se quedó callada un momento- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No, nada, ¿por qué?

-Porque no es normal que llames y te quedes callada, cielo.

-Oh...- quería contárselo, tenía tantas ganas... Se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos- No es nada- replicó sabiendo que la voz le estaba saliendo pastosa.

-Clarita, cariño, ¿te has peleado con una amiga?

-No... Bueno, he discutido con alguien, pero no es nada, está bien...

-Oh... No habrás hecho nada así otra vez, ¿verdad?- preguntó su madre, suspicaz, refiriéndose a su genio. Sabía que su hija tenía tendencia a ser agredida, pero también a tener estallidos.

-No, no, no fue nada de eso, fue completamente distinto.

-Bien- suspiró aliviada-. No te metas en líos, ¿sí? Y cuando quieras contármelo, sólo tienes que decirlo. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

-Confío en ti- se defendió ante tal chantaje emocional, mordiéndose el labio-. Es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿sí? Sólo necesitaba... No sé... Escucharos y... Eso.

-Está bien. Tu padre no está, pero le diré que has llamado, ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal los chicos?

-Bien, bien.

-¿Y tu nueva amiga? Era Rossanna, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Imagino que ya le habrás dicho que está invitada a nuestra casa estas vacaciones, o adonde quiera que nos vayamos.

-Pues... Pues no, la verdad- Clara tenía un poco de miedo ante la imagen que su madre pudiera formarse de Rossanna, con su carácter tan brusco.

-No me hagas llamarla yo, que te haría pasar vergüenza. Invítala.

-Lo haré.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó interesada- ¿Yu?

-Todo bien. Yu está como siempre, supongo- la voz le salió distinta, ella misma lo notó.

-Ah- le salió con un tono de comprensión profunda que la hizo enrojecer-, ya veo. ¿Y cómo vas de salud? ¿Algún problema?

-No, no, todo bien- agradeció poder ocultar su desmayo-. Me siento muy recuperada, de verdad.

-Bien. Sabía que tener nuevos amigos y otro aire te ayudaría, aunque te tenga tan lejos.

-Sí, la verdad es que aquí todo está muy bien- concedió más alegre-. El colegio es muy bonito y... He hecho cosas nuevas... Y amigos geniales... Sí, todo está muy bien- repitió.

-No es bueno que te lo tengas que recordar mucho- bromeó su madre-. Pero me alegra saber que te gusta- dejándose llevar por un súbito impulso protector, decidió agregar una pequeña advertencia-. Tú no hagas tonterías, ¿vale? Que estás sola, así que tienes que cuidarte.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida.

-Nada, tesoro. Que tengas cuidado, ¿sí?

-Sí, claro... Sí, tendré cuidado- replicó sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

-Eso está bien. Sí... Bueno, pues nada. Muchos besos.

-Sí, igualmente, mamá. Ya me darás esa sorpresa.

-Mmm, ya veremos cómo te portas.

-¡Mamá!- se rió muy aliviada.

-Venga, chau.

-Chau.

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla, sintiéndose mucho más confortada. No era que despreciara el apoyo de sus amigos, pero tras los dos años que había pasado prácticamente confinada en su cama, su hermanita y su madre se habían convertido en las personas más importantes de su vida, y tenía con ellas un vínculo que no podría tener nunca con nadie más. Las necesitaba.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila, decidió que sí podía darle a Kanda otra oportunidad. Pero sólo como amigos, se repitió firmemente. Su madre estaba manteniéndola lejos para que cuidara su salud y estudiara, no para que anduviera creándole complicaciones con los hijos de sus amigos. Sí, serían buenos amigos, eso estaba bien. Era suficiente.

Se levantó para ponerse a hacer los deberes porque no se atrevía a salir. Ahora que ya la habían echado, Paula quizás no se anduviera con remilgos. Otra vez se acomodó los cortos cabellos, diciéndose que tampoco se había andado con muchos miramientos antes. Con un suspiro, se refugió en las matemáticas.

* * *

_¡Buh! ¡Volví! _

_Sí sí, ya sé que esto de las NA al final del capi no es lo normal. Pero es que me quiero hacer publicidad y me parecía mal haceros esperar antes del capi para esto jajajaja_

_El caso es que he empezado un blog de "recomendaciones", por así decirlo. Para comentar libros, pelis, mangas, etc. que me han gustado (alguno que no me haya gustado tanto igual comento también) y nada, os quería invitar a pasaros por allí si tenéis tiempo. Ya sabéis que tengo los demás capis del fic aquí como rehenes, pero vamos, sin presiones... (es broma, eh, que luego os lo creéis xD)_

_No os puedo dejar un link, así que os lo dejo con espacios a ver si así cuela: _

**_micajadecerillas . blogspot . com_**

**__**_Ya ta, sólo era eso ;) Os dejo tranquilas, ¡espero que os haya gustado este capi! Por cierto, Kanda es un abusón también, que ha abusado de su poder. Me parece mal lo que hizo. Pero nos pareció que pegaba con él. Aunque yo sigo sin estar segura, en el fondo, ¿no es demasiado honorable para hacer algo así? Pero bueno, lo atribuiremos a que ya sabemos que Paula saca lo peor de él y nos perdonaréis si es un poco OoC jajaja Es que es un poco difícil imaginar cómo puede afectar a su carácter base una vida sin tantas dificultades ni tragedias. Intentamos mantener un equilibrio, pero a veces se nos puede ir la pinza xD_

_Kss!_


	41. Menudas conversaciones

_N/A: __Sí, lo reconozco. He tardado más de la cuenta. ¡**Chibi Rukia **al aparatoooooo! ¡Hola, chicas! ¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida, pero es que estoy teniendo un año horriblemente agitado con el máster, en el que vivo prácticamente por y para él. Casi no tengo tiempo para dedicarme a otras cosas, y mucho menos a mis propios fics, que llevan abandonados siglos... Menos mal que este ya está terminado, y en general sólo hay que repasarlo, porque si no... _

_Digo en general porque este capítulo ha tenido que ser reescrito, no entero, pero sí algunas partes. **Halane** se ha encargado de la primera parte y yo de la segunda, así sabréis a quién disparar tomatazos cuando vayáis leyendo xD ¿Qué puedo deciros? No es un capítulo en el que sucedan cosas nuevas ni importantes. Yo diría que es otro capi más de tránsito. Aún así, espero que os guste. O al menos, que os entretenga lo suficiente como para pasar el rato. _

_Y no se me ocurren muchas más cosas que contaros, salvo que espero que la próxima vez no tardemos tantísimo. Sí, sé que siempre decimos lo mismo, pero por favor, espero que al menos podamos cumplirlo xD_

_¡Un saludo, chicas! ¡Y muchas gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia!_

* * *

_**~Capítulo 41~**_

Lavi suspiró, aburrido, y se levantó para acercarse por detrás a Kanda y soplarle en la oreja.

-¿¡Qué haces, pedazo de imbécil!- gritó el japonés sobresaltado.

-¡Me aburro, Yuuuuu!

Lenalee y Allen, sentados juntos en el sofá y preguntándose el tema de lengua uno al otro, se rieron.

-¡Pues te jodes!- replicó el moreno mirando enfadado sus deberes de matemáticas, que tenían ahora una raya de lado a lado- ¡Ahora voy a tener que empezar el puto ejercicio otra vez!

-Oh, venga, Yu, no te enfades... ¡Es que eres muy lento!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Yo ya terminé!- le agitó su ejercicio delante de las narices- ¡Cópialo y ya está!

Se lo arrancó, enfadado.

-Tsk. No hay Dios que copie esto, es ilegible.

Hizo una bola y la lanzó, cayendo esta en el suelo delante del sofá. Lenalee la cogió, curiosa.

-Madre mía, aunque supiera de qué va esto no entendería nada- comentó mirando las cuentas mezcladas y apretujadas en la hoja.

Allen se asomó también, curioso.

-Dios, Lavi... Me da que deberías pasarlo a limpio o algo...

-¡Pero si está bien! Me da, estoy seguro.

-No se entiende una mierda, baka usagi.

Lavi se colocó frente a Lenalee, cogió la hoja y le echó un vistazo, ladeando la cabeza un par de veces.

-Pues yo lo entiendo- declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está muy bien, pero los exámenes tiene que entenderlos el profesor. No sé cómo consigues aprobar si haces los ejercicios así.

-Es que en los exámenes no los hago así- volvió a su sitio y estiró la hoja sobre la mesa-. Esto es sólo para mi.

-Hombre, la verdad es que si no quieres que alguien te copie es muy útil que lo hagas así- comentó Allen, divertido.

-Vete a la porra un poquito, anda, A.

-¿A?- preguntó Lenalee, extrañada, mirando a su novio.

-Es la nueva gilipollez made in Lavi. Ahora le ha dado por llamarme como una letra.

-¡Ohh! ¡Vamos, si es un mote muy mono! ¡Le viene que ni pintado a un niñito tan mono y adorable como tú, A!- pestañeó exageradamente, intentando imitar a una chica, haciendo reír a Lenalee y bufar a los otros dos.

-Vete a la mierda- gruñó Allen, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se colocaba de lado, mirando a su novia, que le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Venga, no te enfades, era una broma.

-Bah- se acercó un poco a Lenalee y le dio un beso en el cuello- Anda, sigamos con esto.

-¡Jo! Yo que quería ver algo de acción.

Al mirar al pelirrojo vieron que estaba sentado al revés en la silla, prestándoles toda la atención.

-Va, que si os liáis ahora no le digo nada a Yu.

-Idiota, que estoy aquí al lado.

-Pero eres tan corto que eres capaz de no coscarte.

Kanda le lanzó el estuche, que esquivó por poco.

-Tráemelo.

-No soy tu perrito. Tú me lo has tirado.

Kanda se estiró un poco y le dio una patada a las patas de la silla de Lavi, haciendo que se cayese al suelo.

-Ahora que estás al lado trámelo.

-Joder, cómo andamos de humos últimamente, ¿eh?- se arrastró un poco hasta el estuche de su amigo y se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa- Pues toma- se lo tiró, dándole de lleno en la cara-. Eso por tirarme de la silla.

-Tsk.

-Estamos en paz, ¿eh? Así que nada de levantarte a por la katana para amenazarme de muerte.

-Ponte a lo tuyo, anda, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?

-Uhm…- se cogió un mechón del flequillo que llevaba sobre la frente y lo rizó con los dedos- Pues, podría empezar a hacer ese trabajo de fin de curso que nos mandó la de literatura.

-Podrías.

-Pero es que no me apetece…- se quejó.

En ese momento Kanda dio un golpe en la mesa, se levantó, fue donde su amigo, lo cogió de la camiseta y lo llevó a la biblioteca, soltándolo de mala manera sobre el sofá.

-Coge un libro, léetelo, y cuando te lo sepas de memoria vuelves y haces la puta redacción. Pero deja de dar por culo.

-Vale, vale. Jo, cómo te pones- se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por las estanterías, buscando algún libro interesante- ¿Puedo leerlo allí? Ya sabes que cuando leo me concentro.

-Si te vas a estar callado, sí- Kanda seguía allí, de pie, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados.

-Bien, entonces cogeré… ¡_Guerra y paz_!- alargó el brazo para pillarlo de una estantería que estaba un poco más arriba.

-¿No te lo habías leído ya?

-Sí, pero me gusta. Y la profe no dijo que no podía ser sobre un libro que ya habíamos leído.

-Sí lo dijo.

-¿Sí? Bueno, da igual, eso ella no lo sabe.

-Podría sospechar si te lo lees muy deprisa.

-Podría, o podría recordar que tengo la capacidad lectora más rápida de la clase y que esto -mostró el libro- me lo puedo comer en un día.

-Sin hacer otra cosa.

-Sólo lo necesario. Anda, volvamos al salón. A ver si pillamos a esos dos haciendo manitas.

-Si los pillamos haciendo manitas le corto las manos a Moyashi.

-Uh, papá Yu se enfada- el comentario le valió un coscorrón.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces.

-Es que a veces pareces su padre. Esto de haber vivido con ella te ha marcado, ¿eh? Ahora tiendes a hacer de papá de todo el mundo.

-Tsk.

Cuando entraron en el salón, para alivio de Kanda y las manos de Allen, la pareja seguía estudiando como si nada, riéndose de vez en cuando, pero a una distancia prudente.

-¿Ya estás de vuelta?- preguntó Lenalee sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

-Provisionalmente- aclaró Lavi-. Papá Yu me permite estar presente siempre que me porte bien, ¿a que sí?- puso una mueca infantil.

-No hace falta que hagas caras, ya eres crío sin parecer retrasado- replicó volviendo a su silla.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo- se echó a reír ante la mirada furiosa del japonés, tumbándose en una de las butacas-. Vale, vale, ya me pongo a leer.

Abrió el libro y en dos minutos, además de haber leído ya unas cuantas páginas, estaba completamente quieto y callado.

-Es asombroso- comentó Allen con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se lo creyera.

-Déjalo estar, con un poco de suerte hasta que no le arranquemos el libro no vuelve a moverse- masculló Kanda copiando su ejercicio estropeado en una hoja nueva-. Joder, qué cojones, casi lo había terminado.

-Bueno, es un ejercicio, ¿no? Tampoco es para tanto- suavizó Lenalee.

-Tsk. Eso lo dices porque no tienes que hacerlo, cuando llegues a tercero ya me contarás.

Lenalee y Allen terminaron una hora después y fueron a la cocina a pedirle a Nanny algo de beber, mientras Kanda terminaba de repasar historia, sabiendo que pronto tendría la recuperación del examen que había suspendido si Irene no se olvidaba de marcar una fecha con tanto problema.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Allen mientras le dejaba un vaso de agua delante.

-Más o menos- replicó secamente y bebió un poco-. Gracias.

-De nada- cogió el libro de matemáticas de Kanda y lo hojeó-. Yo no llegaré a entender esto nunca.

-Sí que lo harás- contradijo Lenalee abrazándolo por detrás.

Kanda gruñó mirándolos y la chica dirigió los ojos al techo, pero se separó y observó a Lavi, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Como siga así, se queda sin libro... O sin ojos. Nanny dice que en un rato está la comida, ¿le aviso?

-Mejor lo dejamos leer- farfulló Kanda.

-No seas malo- reprochó la chica dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tsk.

-Nunca pensé que podríamos hablar al lado de Lavi sin que se diera cuenta... Guau...- Allen estaba alucinado.

-Ay, claro, tú nunca habías visto a Lavi leyendo... ¿A que parece otro?

-Pues sí. Da un poco de miedo.

-Miedo da cuando no lee- objetó el japonés.

-Mira que os gusta insultaros, eh- Lenalee se rió-. Venga, ve a decirle que es hora de comer.

-Y una mierda, que se entere solo.

-Kanda...

-Que no me da la gana- cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya voy yo, Lenalee- dijo Allen intentando alejarse.

-Qué va, si ya lo hace Kanda, ¿a que sí?- le dirigió una mirada monísima y brillante que el moreno reconoció como peligrosa. Se levantó a regañadientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y se acercó a Lavi, poniéndole la mano en pleno libro.

-¡Eh!- exclamó el pelirrojo muy indignado mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido- ¡Que estaba en una parte interesante!

-Tsk- esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Se lo cuentas a mis deberes.

-Es hora de comer, Lavi- explicó Lenalee.

-¿Ya?- miró el reloj, confundido- Joder, pues sí. Qué rápido se me pasó.

-Increíble- murmuró Allen.

-¿Me lo puedo llevar?- preguntó mirando a Kanda con una sonrisa radiante.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana- masculló el japonés alejándose.

-Genial- marcó la página y lo dejó en la mesita-. Pues... ¡a comer!- se enganchó a los hombros de Allen y Lenalee riendo.

-S-sí...- respondió Allen intimidado.

-¿Qué pasa, A?

-Es Allen- corrigió enfadado.

-Eso, eso, con morritos, más mono, ¿a que sí?- preguntó a Lenalee dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lavi, déjalo ya, que sabes que no le gusta- riñó ella.

-Aish, siempre me aguáis la fiesta, de verdad. ¿Y Yu?

-Pues se iría a la cocina ya, mientras nos haces perder el tiempo.

-Uy, te ha contagiado la mala leche, ¿eh?

Lenalee se rió.

-Creo que eres tú el que la extiende, Lavi.

-¿Venís o qué?- les llegó la voz de Kanda.

-¡Ya vamos, Yuuuuuu!- gritó Lavi alegremente mientras les guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo- ¡Tonto el último!

Allen y Lenalee suspiraron.

-Cuando le da por hacer el tonto...

-... es imposible, totalmente- completó la china, resignada.

* * *

Clara miró a su alrededor, estudiando el salón. Era muy... hogareño, decidió, con los colores pastel y la chimenea, ahora apagada porque era un cálido domingo. Joey se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Rossanna había subido a buscar a sus padres, así que estaban solos.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-A mí me gusta más en invierno, cuando hace frío y la chimenea está encendida y calentita- sonrió-. Es muy acogedor.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Joey la arrastró hasta uno de los butacones, que eran muy anchos, y la sentó, apoyándose después en el costado del mismo.

-Bastante, sí. Mi casa... Bueno, no es muy grande, y me gusta estar aquí.

Clara no se lo tomó como que le gustaba Rossanna por su dinero, sino sencillamente como una afirmación del hecho de que le agradaba la casa.

-Es agradable- reconoció-. ¿Qué tal son sus padres?

-Oh, son muy simpáticos, y muy divertidos. Ya verás, a mí me caen muy bien- sonrió y Clara le correspondió-. En realidad... Bueno, no sé si te lo dijo, pero Ross es adoptada.

-N-no lo sabía.

-No le gusta mucho hablar de eso.

-Por eso le afectó tanto... Cuando Paula dijo...

-Sí.

-¿Sabes por qué...?

-¿Por qué la abandonaron o por qué la adoptaron?

-Bueno...

-Supongo que lo primero, porque lo segundo es evidente, aunque si quieres te lo cuento. La madre de Rossanna no puede tener hijos por culpa de un aborto que tuvo cuando se quedó embarazada la primera vez. Gracias al apoyo del padre de Ross pudo ir saliendo de aquel bache. Creo que fue al año siguiente cuando la adoptaron. Tenía ocho años, y, según me contaron, era una cría tozuda con las mejillas siempre sucias. Su madre la había abandonado en un callejón, cerca de la Iglesia Mayor, cuando apenas si era un bebé de meses. Por suerte, los curas la recogieron y la dejaron en el orfanato donde estuvo hasta que sus padres la adoptaron.

La muchacha le observó, en cierto modo, conmocionada. Pensó en Rossanna, en lo mal que debía de haberlo pasado de pequeña, sabiendo que su madre biológica la había abandonado nada más nacer. Se la imaginó con el pelo alborotado y rojizo, churretes en los mofletes y la mirada triste y perdida, como la de cualquier niño que no se siente amado. Y sin embargo, por increíble que pudiese parecer, no derramó una sola lágrima. Ni una. Junto a todo aquello, sólo podía pensar en que había tenido muchísima suerte al haber sido adoptada por una pareja que la quería y la cuidaba bien.

Joey la observó en todo momento, y cuando hubieron pasado unos segundos, siguió hablando.

-Eso sólo lo sabemos sus padres y yo. Si te lo he comentado es porque creo que te lo acabará diciendo, ya que te estás convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para ella. Pero te pido que tengas paciencia. A mí tardó cerca de año y medio en contármelo todo.

-¿Y por qué…?

-Porque eres su mejor amiga.

Clara se sonrojó, y Joey procedió a explicarse tras soltar una pequeña risita.

-Nunca se ha llevado demasiado bien con las chicas porque tiene mucho carácter y es muy brusca. Siempre hubo alguna que otra con la que se llevó bien, pero desde que nos conocemos y somos amigos, nunca me había hablado de ninguna tanto como me habla de ti- le sonrió, afable, gesto que Clara correspondió-. Y también creo que les habla mucho de ti a sus padres.

La rubia se sintió henchida de orgullo de repente al saber que Rossanna la consideraba su mejor amiga, y eso le hizo plantearse si no lo era para ella también. También quería mucho a Lenalee, pero Rossanna era Rossanna, y había conseguido hacerse querer con creces. La escuchó bajar las escaleras hablando muy rápido y en un idioma que no le sonaba para nada, lo cual la sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Qué…?

-Es italiana.

-¿¡Qué!

Joey rió divertido.

-¿No lo sabías?

-¡No!

-Pues sí. Su madre lo es. Su padre no, él es nativo de aquí, por eso se mudaron al poco de adoptarla. Pero ya sabía nuestro idioma porque el director del orfanato se ocupaba de que todos los niños supieran al menos otra lengua. Lo hace muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo, parpadeando, completamente confusa-. ¿Desde los ocho años? Entonces, ¿es bilingüe?

-Sí. Yo también puse la misma cara al saberlo.

-Increíble…

-¡Y esa es Clara!- dijo ya de manera que ella pudiera entender, presentándosela a la pareja de adultos que acababa de entrar en el salón.

El hombre no era demasiado alto, tenía la piel tostada y ojos oscuros. Llevaba un corte de pelo bastante clásico, peinado con la raya hacia la derecha. En su pelo marrón se adivinaban algunas canas grises. No era guapo, pero había cierto atractivo en su mirada, penetrante, y sobre todo en su sonrisa, que casi deslumbraba.

La madre de Rossanna era tan alta como su marido y no estaba delgada, pero tampoco gorda, y era bastante guapa. Tenía la piel más morena que todos ellos, los ojos verdes y brillantes, y una tupida melena negra que se rizaba en las puntas.

-Hola, Clara- saludó el hombre. Su voz era ronca y agradable-. Es un placer tenerte en casa. Yo soy Carter.

-Encantada- respondió, saludando con una pequeña reverencia.

-Que incantatrice- la voz de la madre era alegre y vibrante, casi como el trinar de un pájaro. Tenía algo de acento, pero se la entendía perfectamente- Yo soy Elda- se acercó a ella rápidamente, andando de una forma que se le hizo similar a la de Haruka-. Encantada de conocerte- le dio dos besos en las mejillas y un pequeño abrazo.

-Elda, - pereció reñirle por su comportamiento -, que Ross nos ha dicho que la chica es tímida.

-Oh, tonterías, no puede ser tan tímida como para sentirse incómoda por un abrazo, ¿verdad?

Clara tardó un poco en asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Eres demasiado exagerado.- Rió, y a Clara le pareció que acababan de repicar campanas- Bueno, bueno, pero siéntate. No te quedes de pie.

-Ah... Sí, claro- se sentó esta vez en el brazo del butacón.

-¿Y tú qué tal, bambino?- preguntó mirando a Joey.

-Muy bien, Elda- se levantó para ir a saludarla cariñosamente.

-Ay, qué buen gusto tienes, hija- le sonrió a Rossanna y luego se sentó en el sofá, indicándole que fuera a sentarse con Joey.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parecen?- preguntó la pelirroja a Clara, que la miró confundida- Mis padres.

-Oh...- Elda la miró esperando la respuesta con interés mientras Carter se sentaba, distraído- P-p-pues... No sé... Son muy agradables y...- se calló cada vez más confundida.

Su amiga se echó a reír.

-Que te estaba vacilando, tonta.

-¡Rossanna!

Joey le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Mira que eres mala, pobre Clarita.

-Pues salió bastante bien del paso- apoyó el padre de Rossanna, sonriéndole-. Aunque olvidó mencionar que somos los dos muy distinguidos y encantadores, ¿a que sí?

La chica asintió, riendo.

-Eso también, claro, señor.

-Así me gusta, buena chica. ¿Una cerveza?

-¿Eh?

-Está bromeando- aclaró Joey poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-¡Oh!- soltó una risita nerviosa-. Me...me temo que soy... un poco... lenta con esas cosas y... Lo siento- se disculpó.

-Ay, qué cosa más mona.

-Clara, debo aconsejarte que no seas adorable delante de mi mujer si no quieres verte agobiada por mimos- se acercó a un mueble que abrió, dejando ver una nevera bien disimulada con bebidas, de la que sacó unos refrescos que sirvió en vasos para todos-. Claro que si te gusta que te mimen, puedes seguir por ese camino. Lo estás bordando.

-N-no, si yo...- se rió-. Bueno, un poco sí me gusta, como a todos.

-Ah, a mi Rossanna no le gusta que la mimen- se lamentó Elda meneando la cabeza.

-Lo que no me gusta es que me soben, mamá.

-Pues a Joey lo estás dejando con mucho gusto- bromeó su padre viendo cómo el chico la tenía abrazada.

-Eso es diferente- replicó con toda naturalidad, haciendo reír a todos.

Clara estaba un poco extrañada de la familiaridad con la que trataban a Joey. Ella nunca, nunca, se habría puesto melosa con su novio delante de sus padres – en el caso de que tuviese uno -, le hubiera dado un tremendo reparo. Como mucho distantemente cariñosa.

-No te creas que no me ha costado- dijo el chico con su suave voz-. Pero valió la pena.

-Por supuesto que valió la pena. ¿Y qué tal las clases, Clarita?

-¡Ah! P-pues bien, estudiando y... eso.

-Eso está bien, pero no te olvides de divertirte tampoco- intervino Carter.

-¿Qué clase de consejos le estás dando a Clara, papá?

-Pero si no digo que deje de estudiar...

-Ya, ya, eso dices siempre.

-Bueno, querido, estamos viejos para estar aquí...

-Oh, no, para nada- objetó Clara.

-Nunca diría que estás vieja para nada, Elda- apoyó Joey.

-A ver si aprendes, Carter.

-¿A hacer la pelota?- comentó su marido sonriendo.

-Papá, ¿estás buscando quedarte sin cenar?

-No, Dios me libre de saltarme una comida...

-Mamá tiene razón, los jóvenes queremos estar solos. Hala, fuera- se levantó y empujó a su padre cariñosamente, guiñándoles un ojo a Clara y Joey.

-¿Ya me echas?

-Claro que sí, los viejos tienen que dormir la siesta.

-Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, pero se dio la vuelta para darle un beso antes de salir.

Elda se acercó a despedirse de Joey y Clara con sendos besos para seguir a su marido.

-Por si no os veo después- aclaró saliendo con mucha elegancia, haciendo que Clara pensara en Haruka una vez más.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué te parecen?- preguntó Rossanna sentándose en el suelo delante del butacón donde estaban los otros dos cuando sus padres estuvieron fuera.

-Son muy simpáticos. Tu padre es muy... bromista.

-Bah, es tonto- sentenció con una sonrisa que la contradijo.

-No le hagas ni caso, lo adora.

-Ya veo, ya- soltó una carcajada.

-Así que te caen bien- suspiró aliviada-. Eso es bueno.

-Sí- concedió Joey-. No sé por qué te preocupaba, si son encantadores.

-¿Te preocupaba?- preguntó Clara sintiéndose muy azorada.

-Claro- asintió frunciendo el ceño-. Eres mi mejor amiga, hubiera sido horrible que odiaras a mis padres.

-¡Oh!- miró sus rodillas, confundida- Yo... Yo no hubiera odiado a tus...

-Eso no podías saberlo sin conocerlos, pero como ya los conoces y te caen bien pues da igual.

Clara se quedó un poco pensativa entonces, preguntándose si sus padres y su hermanita le caerían bien a Rossanna. Sobretodo Sofía, que podía llegar a ser realmente pesada cuando se lo proponía.

-Hala, ya has hecho que se ponga a pensar- bromeó Joey.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿A que te estabas preguntando si tus padres le caerían bien a Ross?

-¿Qué?- se sonrojó un poco- Bueno, no... sí... pero me preocupa más que fueses capaz de soportar a mi hermana pequeña.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes una hermana pequeña!- exclamó Joey, bastante emocionado.

-Ale, ya lo perdí a tu favor para siempre- bufó Rossanna.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Clara, algo perdida.

-Que a este le encantan los niños pequeños.

-Vamos, tanto como eso... Pero, ¿cómo es? ¿Se parece a ti? ¿Es igual de mona que tú?

-Bueno, físicamente nos parecemos, sí, sólo que ella tiene los ojos verdes. Pero en personalidad no se parece nada... es muy inquieta e indiscreta, se toma confianzas con la gente enseguida y es muy traviesa.

-¡Oh! Tampoco importa- realmente parecía ilusionado-. ¿Podré conocerla si tus padres vienen?

-Pareces un puñetero pederasta ahora mismo- masculló la pelirroja, algo molesta.

-Ross, no te me pongas celosa- se bajó del sofá y se pegó a ella, abrazándola y dándole besos en las mejillas.

-¡No estoy celosa de una niña chica!

-Ya- dijo él, riéndose.

Clara suspiró, pensando que Joey y Lavi serían una distracción perfecta para que su hermana no se pegase a Kanda. Otra vez ese maldito pinchazo en el pecho.

-¿Cuándo vendrá a verte tu familia?

-Creo que podrán venir a mediado de las vacaciones de verano. Mi madre me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, me pregunto qué podrá ser.

-Un negro que te abanique en el porche- bromeó su amiga.

-¡Rossanna!- se quejó.

-¿Qué? ¡Sería una sorpresa del carajo! Más ahora, que te conviene pensar poco en otros temas.

Clara supo perfectamente que ese "otros temas" tenía nombre y apellidos.

-Igualmente no creo que se refiera a eso, Ross.

-Pues a mí me viene mi madre con un negro bien plantado...

-Y lo dejas en la puertecita, porque si no, viene Joey y le hace una llave de aikido que lo deja parapléjico para el resto de su vida. Para abanicar ya me tienes a mí- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La otra se echó a reír al ver la cara de Clara.

-Lo decía de broma, nena. Joey no es celoso. Pero sí es cierto que sabe aikido, él me enseñó algunas llaves para tumbar a quien sea.

Clara parpadeó, confusa. No se imaginaba a Joey peleándose ni mucho menos, con esa apariencia tan angelical y dulce.

-Pues eso, saliendo del tema del dichoso negro, así que te tiene una sorpresa, ¿eh?

-Sí- sonrió-. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos, seguro que es algo estupendo.

-Sí.

-En fin- Rossanna se estiró y se levantó del suelo, trayéndose a su novio con ella- ¿Qué tal si te enseño el resto de la casa y buscamos algo que hacer?

-Genial- aceptó Clara, levantándose también. Siguió a la pareja escaleras arriba para continuar con su apacible tarde de domingo.

Cuando estaban en la habitación de la anfitriona, decidiendo qué juego poner en la play, el móvil de Clara le empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. La chica lo sacó con algo de torpeza y contestó sin mirar el número.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola, princesa!

-¡Lavi!- sonrió un poco- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Oh, de lujo! Aquí estudiando todos juntos, donde siempre.

-¿Y no deberías estar estudiando entonces, y no llamándome?- preguntó divertida. Rossanna y Joey le enseñaron el juego de peleas que iban a poner y la chica asintió.

-¡Jo! No te pongas en plan mamá Clara...- se lo imaginó haciéndole un puchero y rió un poco- Me escaqueo de papá Yu para que mamá Clara me eche la bronca.

-Lavi- dijo en un tono más serio.

-Perdona, perdona. No era mi intención. ¿Cómo estás tú, preciosa? ¿Cómo llevas los arañazos y eso?

-Bien, los que no sangraban se han curado ya, pero a los otros les vaticino su tiempecito de curación.

-¡Ay, princesa! Menos mal que esa estúpida ya ha recibido su merecido.

-Sí- sonrió, orgullosa de poder hacerlo-. Ser expulsada sí que fue un corte y no lo que me hizo ella.

-¡Así me gusta, princesa!- lo escuchó reírse al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Oh, por cierto! Saludos de parte de Allen y Lenalee, la cual no deja de atosigarmeee...

Escuchó un par de gemidos y un pequeño griterío, y la voz de Lenalee diciéndole a Lavi algo que no sonó muy bien.

-¿Clara?

-Sí, hola.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, gracias.

-¿Estás sola?

-No, estoy en casa de Rossanna, con Joey. He conocido a sus padres, son muy majos. Su madre me recuerda un poco a Haruka.

-¿Sí? Vaya, pues estará apañada la pobre- bromeó.

-No te creas, no es tan agotadora como ella, pero también es encantadora.

-¿Haruka?- preguntó Joey girándose bruscamente- ¡No me digas que tenéis un amigo japonés!

-¿Pero no te lo dije ya?- exclamó Rossanna.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lenalee escuchando los gritos.

-No, nada, Joey, que acaba de descubrir que... que Kanda es japonés.

-¿Kanda?

-Y dale. ¿No te he hablado del musculitos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, pero nunca dijiste que fuera japonés, ni siquiera su nombre, ¡qué guay!

-Pues ya lo sabes, hala.

-Se ha emocionado todo...- le comentó Clara a Lenalee.

-Pues... Qué raro, ¿no?

Clara se rió.

-Bueno, un poquito, pero es muy mono.

-¡Eh, cuidado que es mío!- Rossanna le sacó el teléfono- ¿Qué tal, Lenalee?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Conteniendo a un friki descarriado por la emoción y eso.

-¡No digas esas cosas de mí!- se quejó Joey.

-¡Pero si es cierto!- Lenalee se rió al escuchar la discusión- Y tú no te rías, que como lo pille quiero ver a ese subnormal resistiéndose, no conoces a este pesado.

-Pero si no soy...

-Sí eres, así que cállate.

-Espero que sepa defenderse si piensa interrogar a Kanda... Por cierto que debe estar por volver y entonces tendremos que colgar, supongo.

-Sería lo mejor, sí, ¿dónde está?

-Creo que fue a por un libro o algo, la verdad es que ni idea... Ah, Allen dice que fue a por una enciclopedia.

-¿Y tiene katanas?- le preguntaba Joey a Clara.

-P-pues sí... Hace kendo o algo así, creo.

-¡Qué pasada!

-Joey, joder, que te calles que no oigo.

-¡Lenalee, dame el teléfono!- gimoteó Lavi.

-Pero espérate, pesado.

-¡Otra que tiene a un pesado detrás!

-No soy pesado, sólo quiero saber si...

-Sí, come comida japonesa- respondió Clara sintiéndose un poco mal al hablar de él.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerle hablar de ÉL?- reprendió Rossanna.

-¿Le están haciendo hablar de Yu?- preguntó Lavi.

-¡Me lo has quitado!- se escuchó a Lenalee por detrás.

-¡Se siente!

-Pues sí, de ese, sí.

-No os peleéis- la voz de Allen casi ni se escuchó entre tanto griterío a uno y otro lado.

-Nah, tranqui, A, no peleamos...

-¿A?

-¿Quién es A?- preguntó Clara.

-¡Otro japonés!

-Que no, joder, es Allen.

-¡Oh!- sonó decepcionado.

Clara recuperó el móvil.

-¡Ah, NO, NO ME LO QUITESSSS!

-¿Hola?

-Ah... ¿Clara?

-Sí... ¿Allen?

-Uf, menos mal...

-Sí...

-Pero Clara, ¡que estaba hablando con Lavi!

-Están todos locos aquí, ¿y allí?

-Joey, ¡que dejes de poner cara de idiota, joder, sólo es un japonés!

-P-pues más o menos...

-¡Dile al japo que se pongaaaa!

-Que no puede hablar con él, imbécil.

-¿Clara?- preguntó Allen- ¿Por qué gritan?

-Ni idea... Están discutiendo por algo...

-¡Lavi! ¡Ni lo intentes!

-Jo, ¡es que quiero hablar con la princesa!

-Ay... Me quita el móvil... ¡AY! ¡PERO QUÉ BRUTO ERES!

-Venga, A... ¿Princesa?

-¿Lavi?

-Sí, soy yo... ¡es que no me dejan hablar contigo!

-¿Con quién?

Clara ahogó un sonido extraño y se hizo silencio a los dos lados.

-Ah... Con nadie, Yu, da igual.

-Lavi, no le mientas. Me da igual que sepa que estoy hablando contigo.

-¿Está ahí?- preguntó Rossanna y ella asintió.

-¿Quién?

-Tu nuevo Dios, idiota

-Es Clara- explicó Lavi al otro lado.

-Se lo ha dicho- dijo a Rossanna, que le quitó el móvil.

-¿Lasi? Soy yo. Si la reacción ha sido buena, di que no.

-No.

-Uah, genial.

-¿No qué?- preguntó la voz de Kanda al otro lado.

-Que no eres listo, Yu. ¡Ay, pero no me pegues, coño!

-¡Kanda!- riñó Lenalee.

-¿Quiere hablar con Clara?

-Pues me parece que sí, pero claro...

-Ya, ya, ya sé que no lo va a admitir, mira que es imbécil.

-Rossanna... Déjalo... De verdad- rogó Clara cada vez más roja.

-Shh, tú calla, que estoy investigando.

-¿De qué hablas tanto?- se escuchó gruñir a Kanda por detrás.

-Joder, Yu, ¿te pongo unos rulos? Que estás de lo más cotilla.

-Vete a la mierda, baka usagi.

-Como te quiere, ¿eh?- dijo Rossanna.

-Así es mi vida, soy un pobre mártir...

-Tú de mártir tienes lo que yo de tía- masculló el japonés.

-Comparación desafortunada, bakanda- se oyó a Allen.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Qué puñaaaaaaal!- Rossanna soltó una carcajada.

-Hala, ya están entretenidos para un rato- exclamó Lavi.

-¡Pero no te lo tomes a coña!- riñó Lenalee- ¡Y vosotros parad ya, que parecéis tontos!

-Dile a Lenalee que no se moleste, que es que lo son, son tíos.

-Oye, ¡que yo también!

-Pues te jodes, que no es mi culpa.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Clara.

-De lo tontos que son los tíos.

-¡Eh!- exclamaron Lavi y Joey a la vez.

Clara suspiró, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que, desde fuera de su desconcierto y la confusión, tenía que estar siendo realmente divertido. Se rió un poquito al ver que Rossanna se había enzarzado en una curiosa discusión con Lavi y Joey a la vez, dando la impresión de que se iba a volver loca. De hecho, cuando le quitó el móvil de la mano, la chica pareció no percatarse, y se picó con Joey de tal manera que acabaron de nuevo apalizándose en la videoconsola.

-¿Lavi?

-¿Princesa? ¡Ah! Qué susto, como de pronto dejé de escuchar a Terrier.

-Es que se ha puesto de nuevo a jugar a la consola con Joey.

-Su novio, ¿no?

-Sí, es muy majo. A ver si os presento algún día.

-Por mí genial, si quieres ver a quien tú sabes celoso es muy buena idea, porque parece caerte bien. ¿Es cariñoso?

-Lavi, no... no quiero ponerlo celoso...- murmuró, algo sonrojada.

-¿Celoso con quién?- gritó Rossanna desde lejos.

-¿Qué habláis de celos?- preguntó Lenalee desde el otro lado.

-Nada, nada- dijo Lavi- En fin, mejor cuelgo porque esto es una locura, y Moyashi y Bakanda están a punto de matarse, le faltan el barro y los bikinis en la pelea de gatas...

-¿¡Qué!- escuchó las voces de ambos a la vez.

-Oh, vaya, creo que ahora me van a matar a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...- escuchó como si el teléfono cayese a algún sitio y un estruendo tremendo al otro lado.

-¿Clara?- la voz de Lenalee sonó de nuevo.

-¿Lenalee? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que están matando a Lavi. Te cuelgo, ¿vale? Que a este paso me quedo sin novio y sin amigos.

-Vale.

-Saluda a Rossanna y Joey de nuestra parte y te me cuidas, ¿vale?

-Sí. Cuidaos vosotros también. ¡Besos!

Colgó y suspiró, sintiéndose agotada por los minutos que acababa de sufrir.

-¡Ajá! ¡Otra victoria más para la menda! ¡Estás empeorando a este juego, cariño!

-Te he dejado ganar.

-Ya. Clara, ¿vienes?

-No sé...

-Pues se te enseña, se aprende rápido, ya verás.

Clara suspiró y bajó de la cama, sentándose entre la pareja, que estuvo bastante rato mostrándole los controles y ayudándola hasta que supo jugar lo bastante bien como para pasar una agradable tarde de lucha.


End file.
